Bem vinda a cidade grande
by Raffa
Summary: Bella perde os pais num acidente e tem que sair da sua preciosa fazenda pra morar com os primos ricos, Rosalie e Jasper. Ela logo se enturma com os Cullen também porém sempre provocando Edward, até descobrir um precioso segredo dele e usar em seu favor.AU
1. Chapter 1

A morena olhou novamente a entrada grandiosa da mansão a sua frente.

Oh Céus, ela não sabia exatamente como veio parar aqui. Um dia estava sentada na fazenda de sua família com seus pais rindo e bebendo leite puro e no outro tinha um bastardo idiota anunciando que seus pais haviam morrido num acidente de carro e que ela teria que sair da fazenda pois era temporariamente um bem do governo ou algo do tipo.

Seus pais não haviam feito testamento nem nada do tipo, talvez não planejassem morrer. Então até que ela fizesse dezoito anos ela teria que ficar sob a guarda de seus parentes mais próximos.

Ela não se lembrava de muita coisa sobre eles. Bella tinha a vaga recordação de duas crianças loiras, estupidamente lindas era o que ela pensava quando era mais nova e as via. Os gêmeos Hale poucas vezes iam na fazenda de seus pais, os Hale mais velhos raramente iam.

Rosie era como ela chamava à loira. Ela nunca esqueceu de quando elas eram crianças e tinham sido levadas pra brincar na pracinha da cidade em que Bella morava pelo babá da menina Hale. Elas estavam esperando na fila pra brincar nos balanços e quando chegou a vez delas elas correram pro brinquedo. Rosalie subiu facilmente, já que sempre fora mais alta do que ela, enquanto ela tentava subir outra garota a empurrou e se sentou em seu lugar. Ela nunca esqueceu a cena seguinte. Ela estava no chão com um joelho machucado e viu a loira se levantar com o rostinho num tom forte de vermelho e empurrar a garota dizendo algo como 'ninguém machuca minha amiga', e então o pequenino punho voar até o nariz da menina fazendo o sangue escorrer.

Depois desse dia ela aprendeu duas coisas.

1º Rosie independente de quão bela fosse, tinha personalidade... e força.

2º Ela finalmente tinha uma amiga.

Ela apertou com força as alça da grande bolsa transversal que tinha trago e respirou fundo.

Bella não havia absorvido ainda o fato de que agora estava por si só. Sem os pais.

Talvez nunca fosse conseguir entender totalmente isso. Mas se era pra ficar sozinha, ficava feliz de ao menos ficar perto das duas únicas pessoas que ela conhecia, ou se lembrava de conhecer.

Andou a passos largos até a entrada da mansão antes que desistisse e tocou a campainha.

Mordeu o lábio ansiosamente enquanto esperava e teve que se forçar a não deixar o queixo cair quando uma loira digna de uma daquelas revistas que ela raramente lia abriu a porta e sorriu largamente pra ela.

- Você é a...? – Ela sussurrou.

- Bells! – A loira riu alegremente e pulou em cima da morena que como era obviamente mais baixa que ela se desequilibrou e caiu pra trás. Ela riu mais ainda enquanto bagunçava o rabo-de-cavalo de Bella – Que bom que você ta aqui garota.

A morena piscou surpresa com a recepção enquanto tentava se erguer do chão pra olhar a loira que tinha rolado e deitado do seu lado. O cabelo de Rosalie estava preso num coque bagunçado, mas não tinha deixado de ser lindo; sua blusinha branca de mangas compridas estava meio torta e ela não parecia se importar com o frio já que usava um shortinho vermelho.

- Oi pra você também, Rosie – Ela sorriu pra amiga que correspondeu ao reconhecer o apelido de infância.

Um loiro idêntico a Rosalie apareceu na porta e riu das duas meninas jogadas no chão.

- Rose, eu já disse que você ta passando muito tempo com a Alice – Ele se apoiou no umbral da porta e deu um sorriso sereno pra morena – E aí, _Litlle Bee_*?

Bella fechou a cara, mas depois resolveu sorrir pro loiro.

- Cala a boca, Jazzie.

Ele fez beicinho e estendeu a mão pra ela levantar.

- Da pra não usar meu apelido em público? – Ele pediu meio suplicante.

Ela levantou e lhe deu um abraço fraterno.

- Vou pensar no seu caso... _Princesa _Jazzie.

Ela e Rose começaram a rir enquanto Jasper fechava a cara e dava as costas pra elas entrando na mansão.

Rose passou o braço pelos ombros da menina.

- É tão bom ter você pra me ajudar a perturbar o Jasper. Vem, eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto pra você guardar suas coisas e depois eu te mostro a casa.

- Aqui embaixo é onde fica tudo! Lá em cima são os quartos – Elas subiram as escadas e passaram por um corredor com várias portas. Rose indicou uma porta feita de mogno a esquerda e depois uma idêntica a direita – Aquele é o quarto do Jasper e esse é o meu.

Elas pararam numa porta ao lado do quarto de Rose.

Quando a porta se abriu Bella apertou inconscientemente o braço de Rosalie que riu da reação da menina.

- É tão perfeito – Ela sussurrou. Entrou devagar no quarto e sentou timidamente na cama – Obrigada Rosie, é lindo.

- Eu seeeeei – Ela riu – Tudo obra da minha decoradora favorita que na verdade é a mão da minha melhor amiga.

Bella assentiu e tentou não se sentir ofendida, mas Rose conhecia bem demais a garota pra não entender.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga Bells, lembra? – Ela foi até a menina e puxou uma correntinha de ouro que estava por dentro de sua blusinha branca.

Na correntinha havia um coraçãozinho minúsculo com uma pedra vermelha. Bella tinha um idêntico, mas com a pedra azul. Elas compraram como uma demonstração de amizade quando tinham 15 anos e sempre usavam.

Elas se abraçaram e sorriram uma pra outra.

- Agora deixa isso aí que as empregadas arrumam pra você. Eu quero fazer aquele tour pela casa! – Rose a puxou animadamente pela porta.

-

-

* * *

**N/A: **Fic nova gatinhas... espero que voces gostem , ok ?

Eu já tenho um bom plano de como as coisas vao acontecerem aqui... tentei dar uma idéia pra voce com o esse cap inicial , espero que tenha ajudado.

Nao se preocupem, os outros capitulos vao ser maiores, eu só quero ver a reação de voces ao cap , ok ?

Dependendo de como for eu posto mais capitulos logo

Beijos gatinhas

* * *

**NAO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS MINHAS LINDAS REVIEWS!**

* * *

* Litlle Bee significa 'abelinha', mas na frente eu vou dizer porque da Bella ter esse apelido.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois do tour pela casa Bella conseguiu convencer Rosie de que realmente precisava dormir, quando acordou já era noite. Espreguiçou-se e sentou na cama king size que havia em seu quarto. Ele era todo num tom claro de azul e creme. As paredes eram listradas de creme e azul e a cama de dossel combinava perfeitamente, apesar da porta ser de mogno por fora, por dentro ela era pintada num tom clarinho de creme.

Olhou no seu celular e viu que já eram 8 e meia quase então levantou-se num salto e vestiu a calça jeans que tinha tirado pra dormir.

Enquanto descia as escadas a menina podia ouvir vozes vindo do andar de baixo. Rosie, Jasper e mais uma garota que ela não conhecia estavam conversando, rindo e jogando pipoca nas cabeça um dos outros enquanto viam algum filme bobo na televisão de plasma gigante.

Parou no pé da escada. Não sabia o que deveria fazer necessariamente então limpou a garganta timidamente.

Todos se viraram pra mim.

- Chega aqui, Bells! – Rose gritou e a morena foi ainda meio embaraçada até ela.

- Oi.

- Bells essa aqui é a Alice, minha melhor amiga. – Ela apontou a baixinha de cabelos pretos e espetados ao seu lado e então apontou de volta pra morena – Alice essa é a Bella, minha melhor amiga e prima.

Ela sorriu timidamente e estendeu a mão, mas foi surpreendida por uma baixinha saltitante pulando do sofá e a abraçando.

- Prazer, Bella. Tenho certeza de que seremos boas amigas. – Ela disse feliz e se sentou no sofá.

- Ah... prazer.

Ok, era impressão dela ou todas essas pessoas eram felizes e amáveis demais? Não que ela tivera sido criada com todo carinho e amor, mas não estava acostumada a dividir isso com estranhos que acabava de conhecer.

Jasper jogou uma pipoca na cabeça da morena.

- Hey, abelinha! Já que você já conheceu minha namorada pode sentar, por favor? Eu diferente das duas cabeçudas estava vendo filme.

Ela pegou um pouco de pipoca no pote que tinha no colo da prima e jogou na cabeça do Jasper antes de se sentar ao lado da loira.

- Com todo prazer, princesa.

Ela e Rose riram sonoramente enquanto Jasper pegava um punhado de pipoca e atirava nas duas.

Alice colocou as mãozinhas no coração e perguntou confusa.

- Amor... Você é gay?

Ele engasgou e as duas meninas riram mais ainda.

- Ali! É claro que não! – Ele a abraçou e olhou intesamente em seus olhos verdes – Você mais que qualquer um sabe disso.

Ela corou e deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- Acho bom, não quero gay na minha família! – Rose gritou do sofá.

Bella acabou descobrindo que Alice era super dramática e super divertida e conclui em meio sorrisos e pipocas voadoras que sim, elas poderiam ser boas amigas.

**Bella PoV**

O filme já estava quase no final quando a campainha tocou. Jasper que estava quase dormindo com a cabeça no colo de sua namorada piscou sonolentamente.

- Sem chance de eu levantar daqui.

- Eu também não posso, to com o Jaz em cima de mim – Alice continuou brincando com o cabelo loiro do namorado.

- Eu sou visita! – Falei do meu posto de cabeça pra baixo no sofá. Minhas pernas estavam apoiadas na parte de cima do sofá e minha cabeça quase tocava o chão.

- Não é nada! Você mora aqui agora, pode muito bem ir atender. – Jasper resmungou.

- Claro que não! Acabei de chegar, então eu ainda posso me considerar visita!

- Crianças, deixa que a empregada atende. – Rose murmurou com a boca cheia de pipoca.

Eu não sei como ela podia ser tão magra, já que comia tanto.

- Ew! Rosie voou pipoca no meu cabelo! – Menti e apontei pro meu cabelo que se esparramava no carpete da sala de TV.

- Sua mentirosa! – Rose riu e jogou pipoca em mim.

- Só não revido porque levantar daqui vai dar trabalho demais.

- Preguiçosa. – Alice provocou, fazendo todos nós rirmos.

- Quem é a macaquinha? – Uma voz aveludada perguntou de perto do sofá.

Eu tentei me erguer um pouco pra conseguir ver de onde vinha a voz.

- Quem me chamou de macaca?? – Perguntei fingindo raiva.

- Ed não pertuba minha priminha! – Rose se virou ficando de joelhos no sofá virada pra trás – Ela está sob minha proteção... E tenho certeza de que você não vai querer entrar numa briga comigo.

- Ui! E a loira pscicopata ataca novamente! – Ele provocou.

Eu mordi o lábio lembrando do estrago que minha priminha podia fazer com aqueles punhos. Mas pra minha surpresa Alice e Jasper riram e se levantaram pra olhar pros dois que brigavam.

- Como é? Repete! – Rose ameaçou e eu comecei a me erguer também.

- Loira pscicopata. – A voz aveludada disse lentamente.

Eu levantei a tempo de ver minha prima pular do sofá e ouvir o barulho dos corpos caindo no chão. Fiquei em pé num átimo e vi minha prima ajoelhada sobre um ruivo extremamente lindo. Ela prendeu as mãos deles acima da cabeça no chão e falou numa voz ameaçadora, mas eu pude ouvir a diversão na voz dela.

- Pede desculpas, Edward. – Ela ordenou.

Ele sorriu zombeteiramente.

- Nunca!

Ela sorriu.

- Você que pediu. – então começou a fazer cosquinha nele. Ele se contorceu sob ela e então a empurrou pro lado e começou a fazer cosquinha também.

- Ninguém vai parar esse dois? – Perguntei confusa pro meu primo e Alice.

Ali deu de ombros e sorriu.

Jasper pegou uma almofada e atirou na cabeça do Edward.

Ele se virou no mesmo instante dando tempo da Rose levantar correndo e vir pra trás de mim.

- Que?! – eu engasguei quando vi ele vindo em minha direção – Não! Rosie sai, você não vai me usar como escudo humano.

Eu tentei sair correndo, mas Rose tinha grudado.

- Meninas... Eu estou esperando ouvir vocês se renderem. – Ele disse divertido.

- Nunca! – Rose repetiu suas palavras.

Ele se jogou sobre nós, as mãos tentando alcançar Rosalie que gritava atrás de mim e ria.

Fomos andando pra trás ate ela encostar na parede. Edward se espremeu contra mim pra fazer cócegas nela e eu prendi a respiração ao sentir seu corpo firme contra o meu.

Coloquei as mãos em seu peito tentando afastá-lo, mas o calor de seu corpo me deixava meio tonta.

Rose se contorcia atrás de mim e então começou a gritar que se rendia.

Ele riu e então percebeu nossas posições, seus olhos caíram e mim e eu engoli em seco ao ver o quão verdes eles eram, iguais aos de Alice, mas com certeza eram mais brilhantes e de alguma forma pareciam dançar pra mim agora.

Ele não se afastou, só ficou ali me encarando. Eu não consegui desviar o olhar. Ate que alguém atrás de mim pigarreou.

- Já podem sair agora, gente. – Alice falou meio rindo.

Ele deu um passo pra trás fazendo minhas mãos que ainda estavam apoiadas em seu peito caírem e me deu um sorriso torto.

- Oi, eu sou o Edward, irmão da baixinha ali – Ele estendeu a mão pra mim – Você deve ser a prima da Rose.

- Aham, Bella. – Eu apertei sua mão e tentei sorrir.

- Ok, crianças agora será que podemos ver o final do filme? – Rose se jogou no carpete em frente ao sofá.

Eu assenti ainda confusa com tudo aquilo e me sentei no sofá normalmente.

- Ué? Não vai ficar de cabeça pra baixo de novo, não é? – Edward me provocou.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele.

- Porque eu deveria? – O desafiei.

- Hum... Temos uma macaquinha rebelde aqui.

Revirei os olhos e coloquei meus pés pra cima do sofá, ficando meio deitada com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá.

- Calem a boca! – Jasper resmungou enquanto voltava a deitar sua cabeça no colo da namorada no outro sofá.

Edward se sentou ao lado dos meus pés e os puxou pro seu colo.

Eu olhei desafiadoramente pra ele. Ele se encolheu e sorriu torto pra mim.

- Considere como uma oferta de paz. – Ele ergueu as mãos pra mim.

Eu revirei os olhos e reprimi um sorriso quando ele começou a massagear meus pés.

Apesar de ter conhecido a menos de 10 minutos eu já gostava dele, assim como gostava de Alice. Talvez não fosse difícil fazer amigos por aqui.

Acho que acabei adormecendo, já que a próxima coisa de que me lembro é de estar sendo carregada por mãos fortes e quentes pelo corredor do andar superior.

- Edward o que foi aquilo lá em baixo? – Jasper sussurrava pra ele.

- O que? – Ouvi ele murmurar indiferente.

Resolvi fingir que ainda dormia e ouvir qual era a da conversa.

- Quando você tava tentando pegar a Rose, cara, a gente ta longe de ser cego.

- Hum... Eu não sei, cara. Eu não sei – Ele suspirou e eu fiquei tentada a olhar pro seu rosto.

Do que eles estavam falando, afinal?

- Tudo bem, mas Edward... Cuidado com a Bella, ela é minha prima e eu realmente prezo a família, se é que me entende.

_Eu_? Eles estavam falando de mim?

- Pode deixar cara, eu não vou fazer nada que não deveria.

- Edward... – Ele murmurou o advertindo de algo que eu não entendi.

Eles não falaram mais nada enquanto me andavam. Quando Edward me colocou na cama resolvi que era hora de acordar.

Abri lentamente os olhos e bocejei.

Jasper estava parado na porta, mas fingi que não o vi, e Edward ainda estava debruçado sobre a cama.

Arregalei os olhos de brincadeira.

- Tarado! Como assim você está invadindo meu quarto? – Falei alto.

Ele corou.

_Fofo_.

- Eu? Eu só te trouxe pra cama! Você é maluca? – Ele perguntou ofendido.

Eu mordi o lábio pra reprimir um sorriso e joguei um travesseiro nele.

- Sai daqui, seu tarado da machadinha!

Jasper abafou um riso da porta, mas não olhei em sua direção.

Edward deu um passo pra trás confuso e depois pegou o travesseiro e jogou de volta em mim.

- Essa garota é tão estranha! – Ouvi ele murmurando enquanto ia em direção a porta.

Sorri.

- Hey, tarado!

Ele parou e me olhou com uma leve pontada de raiva nos olhos.

- Eu já disse que não sou tarado!

Eu ri baixinho.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido pra cá, provavelmente minhas costas iam ficar uma droga por ter dormido no sofá.

Ele pareceu surpreso por eu dizer aquilo em vez de xingar ele. Então aquele sorrisinho torto surgiu de novo em seus lábios.

- De nada, _macaquinha_ – Ele disse e fechou a porta na mesma hora em que eu joguei o travesseiro nele.

Idiota. Idiota. _Idiota_!

Fiquei rolando na cama até que decidi que não tinha mais sono. Fui pro banheiro da suíte e tomei um longo banho quente. Quando sai vesti uma calça de flanela e uma camisetinha curta de alças. Estava saindo do quarto quando vi Rosalie e Jasper se empurrando pelo corredor pra ver quem chegava primeiro nos quartos que eram um de frente pro outro.

Eu ri.

- Não se matem ainda! – Gritei pra eles, que apenas riram e continuaram se empurrando até que Jasper conseguiu se jogar em seu quarto primeiro.

- Há! Perdeu maninha! Me deve 10 pratas!

- Babaca! – Ela xingou enquanto vinha até mim.

- Rosie, se importa se eu for lá embaixo e comer alguma coisa? – Perguntei sem graça – Acho que eu mais joguei pipoca do que comi.

Ela riu e enlaçou seu braço no meu.

- Vamos nessa, Bells.

* * *

**N/A:** Meninas to taaaaaao empolgada... adorei saber que voces gostaram da fic =D

Eu já sei exatamente como vai ser o enredo dessa fic , voces vao se surpreender com o nosso EdCat... espero qeu voces curtam gatas . Mas antes , eu quero ter um momento com alguns personas que vai ser bem legal .

E pra minha querida Lady Sanctorum MUITO obrigada por ter dado uma pré-critica digamos assim e betado o cap

Agora vamos responder as reviews , e de novo obrigada por todas elas.

**Natsokatla****:** Que bom que voce gostou, e muito obrigada pela review. Espero te ver por aqui sempre , ok ? E prometo atualizar assim que der. bjao !

**Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman****:**Siiiiiiiiim , eu gosto delas amigas... acho a personalidade delas beem diferente , tipo... uma completa a outra , sabe ? Espero qeu voce continue gostando assim como eu ja gosto da sua fic gata ! beijos !

**bgodoy****:** Ooown , brigadao ! Que bom que voce acha , eu fico muito feliz quando voces dizem que acham isso , sabia ? Espero que voce continue lendo e me deixando reviews assim tao felizes , rs . beijos !

**IsabellaGirardi**: Que bom que voce gostou, e muito obrigada pela review =D Espero q vc continue lendo e me deixando reviews , ok ? bjao gata !

**MrSouza Cullen****:** Que boooooooooooom ! eu ia por como prima da Alice , mas poxa... a Rose é tao diferente dela... sabe o oposto , mas de um jeito bom... gosto quando elas sao amigas =D e quero dar espaço pra todos os personagens nessa fic , eu AMO o Jazzie , mas quase nunca vejo ele por ai =/ Espero que seja um sucesso assim como a outra *--* E logo , logo eu reve-lo o porque dos apelidos... eu vou usar eles sempre , pq ja imaginei uma mega mico/historia pra ser o mitivo , rs. beijos !

**Lady Sanctorum**** :** Oppa ! Super produção , é ? 'UHSUAHUSHAUSHAUHSUASHAU Brigada por betar o cap , gata ! e que bom que voce ta gostando =D bjos

**Amaanda Roolim**** :** Que bom , eu também adoro elas juntas... sao tao diferentes , mas tao legais !! vou continuar postando sempre , e espero que voce continue sempre aparecendo por aqui , ok ? beijos gata !

* * *

**REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS... E ADIANTAM CAPÍTULOS !**


	3. Chapter 3

- Então Bells, eu acho que nós nem tivemos tempo pra conversar direito, né? – Rose falou delicadamente.

- É... – Eu sabia onde isso iria dar e não estava nem um pouco ansiosa pra isso.

- Bells, como você ta?

Dei de ombros e continuei olhando para o meu misto quente.

- Bem, eu acho... Que a ficha ainda não caiu. É isso.

Ela largou seu sanduíche e me deu um abraço.

- Não se preocupe com nada, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você.

Eu mordi o lábio, estava decidida a não chorar, e a abracei de volta.

- Obrigada, Rosie... Você sempre vai ser minha irmã – Eu disse, e era verdade. Rosie era como uma irmã mais velha pra mim desde sempre.

- Claro, Bells. E quando... Você sabe... A ficha cair... Não hesite em me procurar, ok? Meu ombro será sempre seu.

Dessa vez eu funguei e a abracei mais forte. Eu não queria que a ficha caísse. Eu não queria aceitar a morte dos meus pais, não ainda. Eu não era forte o suficiente pra resistir a isso. Então era melhor não deixar que a informação fosse processada.

Eu funguei novamente, e por um milésimo de segundo fiquei feliz. Afinal, eu não chorei. Eu não era tão fraca assim.

Comemos nossos sanduíches em silencio por um tempo. Quando terminei o meu fui até a geladeira pegar um pouco de suco.

- Hey, Bells.

- Ahn?

- Está ansiosa pra escola?

Eu quase cuspi meu suco.

- Acho que tinha esquecido esse detalhe.

- Imaginei... Você tava bem tranqüila. – Ela sorriu e mudou completamente de assunto – Pelo visto você gostou da Alice... E do Edward.

Dessa vez eu realmente cuspi o suco e tossi algumas vezes. Ela me olhou divertida e eu dei de ombros fingindo indiferença.

- É. Eles pareceram bem legais.

- Sei... Eles também te acharam muito legal – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim esperando que eu confessasse ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silencio até que resolvemos subir de volta pros quartos, já que a escola era de manhã. Mas então me lembrei de algo muito importante.

- Rosie, quando que eu vou ver seus pais?

Ela parou em frente a porta do seu quarto e se virou pra mim dando de ombros.

- Quem sabe... Eles estão sempre fora viajando ou em algum evento chato com pessoas totalmente chatas. Não tem exatamente tempo pra ficar em casa com a gente.

E então ela entrou pro seu quarto me deixando ali, parada em frente ao meu quarto. Ainda olhando naquela direção.

Dormi muito mal aquela noite. Ficava tendo o mesmo sonho diversas vezes e então acordava suada e ofegante. Eu tinha esse sonho desde que eu recebi a noticia de que meus pais se foram. Eu via eles num carro, rindo e conversando felizes então vinha um caminhão e as luzes do farol dele me cegavam completamente. A próxima coisa que eu via era o carro dos meus pais capotando e então eles mortos.

Quando o despertador finalmente tocou, eu já estava acordada, tinha desistido de tentar dormir.

Levantei sonolenta e fui pro banheiro, eu tinha dormido tanto aquele dia que as olheras não estavam tão em evidencia. Tomei um banho longo, lavei os cabelos, escovei os dentes e os sequei o mais rápido que consegui. Geralmente eu sempre fazia uma trança no cabelo ou um rabo-de-cavalo pra poder ir cuidar dos animais a essa hora, mas hoje não. Eu iria ter outra tarefa, enfrentar outro tipo de animais.

Respirei fundo e deixei meus cabelos soltos, eles estavam maior do que eu me lembrava, batendo na cintura e fazendo leves cachos na ponta.

Peguei minha inseparável calça jeans e vesti uma camisetinha fina de manga comprida e por cima um daqueles blusões xadrez que sempre usava na fazenda. Deixei ele aberto e então vesti minhas botas.

Quando me olhei no espelho percebi que de qualquer forma eu ainda parecia uma caipira que fora acidentalmente jogada na cidade. Suspirei frustrada. Droga... Eu ia parecer uma aberração o dia todo.

Passei um gloss rosa nos lábios, coisa que eu raramente fazia, pra ver se conseguia melhorar alguma coisa, mas não teve jeito. Continuava a mesma caipira de sempre.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Rosie sentada na mesa da cozinha vestindo uma calça jeans black, uma blusa de lã vinho apertada e um cachecol branco no pescoço. Seu lindo cabelo loiro estava solto com algumas poucas mechas puxadas pra trás e a franja jogada de lado.

Eu parecia um pedaço de estrume ao lado dela.

Até Jasper com sua blusa de manga comprida cinza e jaqueta de couro estava melhor que eu. Mas claro, ele era gêmeo da Rosie, sempre estaria perfeito assim como ela.

Jasper foi o primeiro a me ver e sorriu pra mim.

- Bom dia, abelhinha.

- Bom dia, Jazzie. – Me sentei ao lado de Rosie que sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Ela disse animada e depois deu uma olhada em mim da melhor forma que pode, já que eu estava sentada – Então... Quando as aulas acabarem o que acha de ir no shopping comigo? Precisamos te deixar com um visual mais... Cidade.

Ela tentou ser delicada, eu percebi. Mas de qualquer forma eu já sabia que estava um lixo.

Dei de ombros infeliz.

- Não vai melhorar muita coisa Rosie, de qualquer forma eu sempre vou ser uma roceira e você sabe disso.

Ela e Jasper trocaram um olhar que eu não entendi e então ele disse.

- Bella, você é o que você quiser.

- É verdade, só porque você veio de fazenda no meio de lugar nenhum, não quer dizer que você sempre vai ser isso. - Ela disse sabiamente e então começou a passar requeijão na sua torrada - Você vai crescer e amadurecer e vai se tornar o que tiver que ser... E roupas novas sempre ajudam o humor a ficar melhor.

Ela deu de ombros no final e eu sorri tentando fazer esse assunto chegar ao fim.

- É... Talvez shopping seja legal.

Comemos em silencio depois disso quando chegamos no carro de Rosie, um M3 vermelho mega escandaloso, ela ligou o radio numa musica da Britney Spears e nós começamos a cantar feito duas bobas enquanto Jasper reclamava e tentava esconder o fato de que também estava cantando.

Quando chegamos em frente a escola eu me senti levemente intimidada. Forks High School não era muito grande, era apenas um conjunto de prédios vermelhos, isso não era intimidante.

Os estudantes eram.

Todos pareciam pertencer aquele lugar. Mas eu não, eu não pertencia àquilo e talvez nunca pertencesse a lugar nenhum agora que não tinha mais ninguém em quem em apoiar de verdade. Meus pais já eram e agora eu vivia temporariamente com meus primos-vulgo-melhores-amigos e seus nunca-presente-pais.

Assim que sai do carro me arrependi já que toda a escola parou pra me olhar. Eu abaixei a cabeça e chutei levemente o chão. Que droga que eu estava fazendo aqui mesmo?

Senti um braço passar pela minha cintura e outro passar pelo meu ombro.

Rosalie estava com o braço sobre meus ombros sorriu calorosamente pra mim.

- Vamos nessa, abelhinha. – Jasper me encorajou e eu tentei sorrir, mas acho que saiu uma careta já que ele riu baixinho.

- Bells, você é nossa protegida. – Eles começaram a me arrastar até a secretaria pra pegar o horário – Ninguém que tenha cérebro vai se meter com você.

Conforme andava as pessoas sorriam e cumprimentavam Jasper e Rosalie, _populares_. Algumas se aventuravam a me cumprimentar também. Eu acenei e sorri levemente pra esses.

Quando a secretaria me deu o horário no mesmo instante Rosie tomou da minha mão e começou a ler, pareceu satisfeita com o que viu, já que me devolveu sorrindo.

- Você tem todas as aulas com algum de nós.

- Significa que você não vai ficar sozinha perto dos abutres, abelhinha. – Jasper disse animadamente.

Eles novamente me rebocaram pra minha primeira aula, que era com o Jasper e a Alice. No corredor encontramos a baixinha, junto com o Ed e um cara grande e de cabelos escuros e curtos.

- Bells, eu quero que você conheça o Emmett, meu namorado – Rosie disse enquanto abraçava o ogro gigante – Emm, essa é a Bella, minha prima.

- Fala aê, priminha! – Ele deu um sorriso com covinhas e me deu um abraço de urso, fazendo meus pés saírem parcialmente do chão.

- So...corro... – Consegui arfar.

Ouvi eles rirem e quase chorei de felicidade quando Emmett me colocou de volta no chão. Apoiei-me minhas mãos no meu joelho arfando.

- Cara, não me mate. – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

- Eu nunca mataria a prima da minha Rose. – Ele disse sucintamente e deu um beijo em cheio na boca da loira.

Ela retribuiu e deu uma risadinha quando ele a soltou.

- Eles sempre fazem isso? – Perguntei.

- Sempre! – Alice disse, e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Bom dia, novata.

- As vezes é bem pior. – Edward acrescentou e então me deu um beijo na bochecha também – Tudo bem, macaquinha?

Eu bufei pro apelido e respondi de má vontade.

- Perfeito! Magnífico! – Cruzei os braços.

Novamente todos riram, e eu já estava me sentindo o palhaço do circo.

- Sério, Bella. Como você está? – Alice perguntou.

E me senti obrigada a responder sem ironia quando olhei em seus olhos brilhantes e sinceros.

- Bem, mas sabe como é... Toda essa atenção sinistra ta me matando. – Dramatizei – Sinto como se a qualquer momento um deles fosse pular em cima de mim com seus imensos sorrisos brilhantes.

Eles riram novamente.

_Palhaça oficial da turma._

- Definitivamente a gente vai se dar bem, gata. – Alice murmurou.

- E eu já disse que ninguém vai se meter com você, Bells. – Rosie completou.

- Valeu, Rosie.

O sinal tocou e todos no corredor começaram a se mover lentamente.

- Ok, Bells agora você vai com o Jasper e a Alice. Sua próxima aula é com o Emmett e depois comigo. A gente vai te pegar na porta – Ela pensou por um instante – A depois do almoço é com o Edward, eu acho.

- Biologia? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso torto idiota.

- Aham. – murmurei inteligentemente.

- Vou guardar seu lugar, mas sabe como é... Tente não se pendurar em nada por aí enquanto isso.

Ele saiu andando e eu resisti a vontade de tacar meus livros na cabeça dourada dele.

- Idiota!

Nem percebi que Rosie e Emm também já tinham ido.

- Pronta? – Alice perguntou enquanto pegava a minha mão e me rebocava.

- Acho que nunca estarei. – fui sincera novamente.

- Pena você não ter escolha. – Jasper disse enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro da namorada.

A aula era de literatura, minha preferida.

A professora tinha um cacoete* estranho de ficar piscando compulsivamente a cada 10 palavras. Eu tentei não rir, mas foi difícil já que toda vez que eu olhava pra Alice ou Jasper eles começavam a piscar pra mim.

- Posso saber qual o motivo da graça Senhorita Swan? – A professora pareceu se irritar de verdade dessa vez.

- Desculpe. É só que eu estou incrivelmente emocionada de poder compartilhar com a senhora e a turma os prazeres de... – Olhei de relance pro quadro onde estava escrito o nome do livro que ela tanto falava – Orgulho e preconceito.

Sorri por já ter lido esse. Era bom.

- Fico feliz que a senhora goste tanto do livro, mas não acho que deva ficar rindo na aula – Ela resmungou.

- Desculpe – Abaixei a cabeça enquanto ignorava as risadinhas baixas da turma.

Assim que a professora parou de prestar atenção em mim virei pra Alice e Jasper. Indiquei os dois e fingi cortar o meu pescoço.

Eles murmuraram um 'desculpa' com a boca sem fazer som algum.

Ótimo jeito de começar as coisas.

* * *

*cacoete: espécie de mania estranha, tique.

* * *

_Thanks a Milla por ter betado e a Tati por ter postado!_

* * *

**N/A: **Deu pra perceber que tudo q eu realmente fiz foi escrever , né ?

To viajando e pra não deixar vocês na vontade pedi pra Tati postar , então se o cap tá aqui agradeçam a ela =D'

Obrigada Tati ! Você salvou minha vida *--*

Bom , acho que também já deu pra sacar que nao vai ter respostinha de review dessa vez , né ?

Mas quero agradecer **MUITO **a todas que deixaram , eu fico mega feliz em saber que voces tao gostando da história ! obrigada pessoal por me aurarem e aturarem o que eu escrevo.

* * *

**QUEREM O PRÓXIMO CAP?**

**ENTÃO MANDEM MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**SIM, ISSO É UMA _CHANTAGEM _;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cara! MUITO obrigada pelas reviews! Tem noção? eu sai pra viajar e tinha um pouco mais de 10, quando eu volto tenho quase 40!**

**Tipo, surto total na frente do pc, né?!!**

**ja tenho ate o cap 7 pronto, então eu devo postar umas 2 vezes por semana... e Sim, eu acredite que voces ja podem supor que a Lauren e a Jessica vão aparecer na fic, assim como alguns outros personas, mas esses fo la pra frente.**

**Espero qeu goste do cap. Adoro o Emmett e dessa vez temos mais dele *--***

**DE NOVO MUITO OBRIGADA GATAS!**

**Adorei cada review! MUITO!**

**E pra quem quiser sabe rminha viajem foi ótima, to com uma super marca!! Pena que nao tinha nenhum gostoso no condominio onde eu fiquei ¬¬' So tinha velho e um garoto gordinhoq ue era até legal - sabe? o tipo que voce nao se importa de ter como amigo desde que ele saiba que é so amigo? Esse aí.**

**Beijos e ate o proximo cap.**

* * *

Minha aula seguinte foi com o Emmett, e como a Rosie prometeu ele estava do lado de fora da minha sala de literatura quando o sinal tocou.

Despedi-me da Ali e do Jazzie e segui com o Emm. Eu ainda estava totalmente sem graça pra puxar assunto, então seguimos a maior parte do caminho em silencio.

- Hey, porque o Ed te chama de macaquinha? – Olhei pra seu rosto curioso, surpresa por ele quebrar o silencio.

Eu me senti corar e então respondi.

- É porque ontem quando ele foi à casa da Rosie eu estava sentada de cabeça pra baixo no sofá – Revirei os olhos.

- Sério? Eu te chamaria de algo relacionado a trapezistas circenses.

Eu ri.

- Não tem muita coisa a ver, Emm.

Ele encolheu os ombros e eu ri novamente.

- Sabia que na fazenda algumas poucas meninas me chamavam realmente de macaquinha? – Falei já me sentindo mais a vontade com ele.

- Então o nosso EdCat tem razão – Ele alisou uma barba imaginaria enquanto olhava pro teto.

Eu ri.

- EdCat? – Ri mais ainda.

- É, uma vez eu estava passando pelo banheiro feminino e ouvi algumas garotas chamando ele assim. Claro que eu não resisti né?

- Tsc, tsc – Fiz barulhinho de desaprovação pra ele – Ouvindo conversas alheias, coisa feia.

Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e riu alto, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem na nossa direção.

- Não é minha culpa se elas falavam alto e eu tenho uma ótimo audição.

Dei um empurrão leve nele e revirei os olhos, ele me deu um empurrão também que me fez cambalear pro lado e quase tropeçar se ele não tivesse segurado meu braço.

- Pega leve, ogro!

- Ogro? Ah não! Agora me ofendi – Ele fingiu raiva.

- Ah, vai. Mas você sabe que é assim _tão _forte – Fiz beicinho.

Ele me olhou e então sorriu.

- Desde que você não ache que eu feda igual a um, ta beleza.

Fingi cheirar ele e ele riu mais ainda.

- Não, não. Nada de fedor ainda.

As aulas dessa vez eram em dupla, então sentei numa mesa com o Emm. Era trigonometria e pra minha surpresa ele era muito bom. Muito melhor que eu pra falar a verdade.

Quando a aula acabou Rosie me pegou na porta depois de dar um beijo cinematográfico no namorado, me deixando muito sem graça.

- Vocês tem que parar de fazer isso – Falei quando estávamos no corredor indo pro ginásio.

- Isso o que? – Ela se fez de inocente.

- Se agarrar assim em publico, sabe como é. Atentado ao pudor! – Joguei as mãos pro alto exagerando.

- Você viu tão pouco e já ta tão escandalizada... Não é como se você fosse alguma virgem santinha, né prima? – Ela falou simplesmente.

Eu corei e me encolhi minimamente.

Ela reparou minha reação e arregalou os olhos tampando a boca, totalmente surpresa.

- OMG! Você é?

- Talvez... – Sussurrei.

Assim que ela se recuperou do choque ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro e sorriu convencida.

- Tenho tanta coisa pra te ensinar, Bells.

- Acho que não quero aprender – Murmurei baixinho pra que ela não ouvisse.

-

- Eu não vou sair daqui usando isso Rosie! – Resmunguei de dentro do vestiário.

- Anda logo, Bells. A aula já vai começar, você não quer chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula, né?

Gemi de frustração e sai do vestiário. Ela me olhou de cima e então revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

- Qual o drama com essa roupa? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Eu apontei o short larginho e curto e então a camisetinha de manga curta.

- É indecente!

- Bells, não é indecente! Diferente das roupas queue a senhorita usa elas são do tamanho certo e não 10 números maiores!

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Eu não uso roupas grandes demais! Eu uso roupas confortáveis! – Me defendi.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você vai aprender a se vesti, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! – Ela disse seriamente.

Engoli em seco. Droga, ela usou meu nome completo... Nada bom.

Quando estávamos entrando na quadra eu puxei seu braço e a olhei com olhos chorosos.

- O que foi, Bells? – Ela parecia confusa.

- Rosie, eu não sei se você lembra, mas eu sempre fui uma garota moleque...

- Sim, e daí?

- Você não lembra do fato de que por mais que eu vencesse eu sempre machucava alguém? Sempre! Eu não quero entrar na escola já mandando as pessoas pra enfermaria.

- Bells, eu te protejo de si mesma, ok? – Eu assenti fracamente e ela me deu um sorriso brilhante – Agora vamos.

Ela realmente tentou me proteger, mas a lei de Murphy me odeia.

Era minha vez de sacar, então fiz com força total mirando um lado menos protegido da outra quadra. A menina do outro lado conseguiu rebater, quando voltou um garoto que eu não lembro o nome rebateu, mas jogou pra cima então corri pra jogar pro outro lado, mas não vi que uma garota fez o mesmo, quando juntei as mãos fechadas pra jogar ela simplesmente meteu o rosto na frente e acabou levando um soco daqueles no rosto.

Em minha defesa, eu consegui fazer o ponto e o time ganhou.

Olhei horrorizada o rosto da garota. Estava com o nariz sangrando e seu cabelo cor de palha tinha caído sobre o rosto e ficado grudento e avermelhado.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpa! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – Implorei quase chorando já.

Ela deu um passo pra trás.

- Não toque em mim! – Ela gritou e foi resmungando coisas e chorando de dor até o treinador que me deu um olhar feio.

- Lauren, vá até a enfermaria, por favor – O treinador ordenou e então se virou pra mim – Swan! Venha até aqui!

Eu mordi o lábio temerosamente e fui até ele de cabeça baixa.

- Me desculpa, foi um acidente... eu não vi ela vindo na minha direção... eu só tentei rebater a bola... desculpa! – Eu implorei.

Ele suspirou e cuspiu um chiclete no chão perto do meu pé.

Eca!

- Olha aqui – Ele apontou um dedo pra mim – Eu não quero saber se foi ou não por querer, você machucou uma aluna, e então você está proibida de participar de qualquer aula minha até o fim do mês.

- Mas hoje foi só a minha primeira aula – Tentei argumentar.

- Eu não ligo – Ele disse e me olhou de uma forma como se me desafiasse a argumentar novamente.

- Mas...

- E-u- n-ã-o l-i-g-o! – Ele soletrou pra mim.

- Olha aqui digo eu! – Rosie apareceu ao meu lado de repente – A minha prima não tem culpa se a idiota ali colocou a cabeça na frente da mão dela. Ela estava jogando como todo mundo, e acidentes acontecem com todo mundo. E se você se importa tanto com seu precioso esporte, ela fez a jogada vencedora! Satisfeito?

- Senhorita Hale... O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele não foi tão firme com ela, como foi comigo.

- Simplesmente que o Senhor não tem motivos pra exclui-la da aula por um inusitado acidente esportivo. Não é culpa de nenhuma das duas é o que eu quero dizer, acidentes acontecem – Então ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele e jogou o cabelo loiro de lado – Ou o Senhor nunca ouviu falar da Lei de Murphy?

Quase sorri por já ter pensado isso.

O treinador suspirou.

- Senhorita Hale, eu entendo seu ponto. Mas não vou ficar discutindo com a senhorita. Não vou suspende-la por um mês, ok? Mas ela não tem permissão pra comparecer a próxima aula, considere como uma suspensão não oficial.

Então virou as costas e continuou a falar com o time.

Eu fiquei ali, chocada olhando pras suas costas.

- Você não entendeu? Saia! – ele falou pra mim por sobre o ombro.

Rosie pegou minha mão e me levou pra fora. Quando chegamos no corredor olhei ainda e choque pra ela.

- O que aconteceu lá? – Apontei pro ginásio.

Ela sorriu e então me deu um tapa de leve no rosto.

- Acorda! Você deu um soco na cara da Lauren e eu te livrei de ser expulsa pelo mês inteiro pelo treinador. Sacou?

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntei já mais de volta ao normal.

Ela deu de ombros e fomos trocar de roupa no vestiário.

- Minha família, assim como a dos Cullen são muito influentes na cidade, já que somos os mais ricos e coisas do tipo. Então temos alguns privilégios...

- Quem são os Cullen? – Perguntei enquanto vestia a blusa branca.

- Alice, Edward e o Emmett... lembra? Eles são irmãos, adotados, mas ainda irmãos. A mãe deles, Esme, é uma decoradora super prestigiada e o pai, Carlisle, é um cirurgião incrível.

- E os seus pais? O que eles são? – Lembro de Rosie nunca ter falado muito sobre os pais.

Ela sempre pareceu muito ressentida pelo fato deles nunca terem tempo pra ela.

- Atores... estão sempre fora filmando – Ela falou num tom que dizia que ela não iria mais falar sobre isso.

Fechei minha boca em respeito ao seu silencio. Eu também não estava pronta pra falar sobre os meus pais.

Ficamos sentadas nos bancos de pedra do lado de fora, já que não tinha chovido ainda hoje, até o sinal do almoço tocar.

Andamos lentamente conversando sobre coisas bobas até o refeitório. Novamente quando entrei todos pararam e olharam pra minha cara.

- Quando eles vão parar de fazer isso? – Perguntei e abaixei a cabeça sem graça.

- Quem se importa? – Ela deu de ombros e então me puxou pela mão me tranqüilizando – É só porque você é novidade aqui. Daqui a pouco eles esquecem isso. E ai você vai ser só mais uma aluna que por um acaso anda com os mais populares e ricos da cidade.

- Você me fez parecer uma perdedora no meio dos 'caras' da escola – resmunguei enquanto pegava as bandejas.

Ela sorriu pra mim.

- Quando eu terminar com você, pode acreditar, você vai ser 'o cara' da escola também.

- Boa sorte com essa, colega – Ironizei.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha do mesmo jeito que fez com o treinador e eu me senti intimidada.

- Não me desafie, Bells.

Assenti e resolvi que era mais seguro deixar o assunto de lado.

Nos sentamos na mesa depois de pegar a comida.

Os Cullen já estavam lá, mais conversando do que comendo.

- Oi – Cumprimentei timidamente enquanto em sentava entre Edward e Rosie.

- E aí, cambada? – Rosie se atirou no seu lugar ao lado do namorado e lhe deu um daqueles beijos de novo.

- Cara! Eu to comendo! – Jasper jogou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça da irmã.

- Cara, eu não me importo! – Rosie devolveu no mesmo tom que ele.

- Como foram as aulas, Bells? – Alice perguntou.

- Um lixo... – Afundei na minha cadeira.

- Como assim, abelhinha? – Jasper perguntou delicadamente, provavelmente sentindo meu baixo astral.

- A Bella deu um soco na cara da Lauren enquanto jogava vôlei. E deu a jogada vencedora pro time dela – Rose falou simplesmente.

Alice e Edward bateram palmas e ele me deu um beijo no rosto, me fazendo corar.

- Você é o cara, Bella! – Emmett gritou.

Encolhi-me mais quando vi que as pessoas estavam olhando pra nossa mesa.

- Foi um acidente! Eu fui bater na bola, mas ela enfiou a cara na frente – Eu resmunguei enquanto mexia na minha batata frita.

- Não importa o porquê. Você meteu a porrada nela, meu ídolo! – Edward se curvou na minha direção e eu corei mais ainda.

- Para! Foi um acidente... Não tem que ser comemorado.

- Mas vai, macaquinha! Depois da aula vamos todos sair, que tal? – Ele perguntou não só pra mim, mas pra todos nós o que me fez ficar mais relaxada.

- Ô, tarado da machadinha! Você escutou o que eu disse? – Perguntei fingindo indignação.

- Sem chance, Ed! – Alice falou.

- Vamos ao shopping hoje... Bells ta merecendo uma renovada no visual – Rosie disse satisfeita por ter me convencido.

- E vamos passar muito tempo fazendo isso – Alice concluiu e então me olhou sem graça – Sem ofensas!

- Não ofendeu – Eu ri.

- Gente, eu to ferrada em literatura... Quem vai me ajudar esse ano? – Alice perguntou com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes pra cada um de nós mudado total e completamente de assunto.

- Eu te ajudo, eu sou boa nessa matéria... Mas só se você e o Jazzie pararem de me atrapalhar na aula!

- Feito! – Ela gritou feliz.

- Em matemática quem quiser ajuda eu to livre! – Emmett falou enquanto enfiava um taco inteiro na boca.

- Eu aceito... sou um lixo nessa – Falei sinceramente.

- Legal, mas vo precisar em biologia – Emmett concluiu.

- Posso tentar te ajudar, sou quase boa nessa.

- O Jasper já vai me ajudar em história, então acho que não preciso de ajuda pra mais nada – Rosie disse.

- E você Edward? Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa? – Perguntei já que ele não disse nada.

- Ele? Ele é um caso perdido... Deus sabe como é que ele passa nas aulas! – Alice zombou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela.

- Quem quer ser um nerd? – Ele perguntou irônico.

- Realmente... o garoto nunca estuda... É um viado de sorte, isso sim! – Emmett reclamou.

Ele deu de ombros e se concentrou em beber seu refrigerante.

Comemos pouco, e ficamos rindo e conversando besteiras até o sinal bater.

-

-

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES =D'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entao gatisiimas da minha videnha, aqui estou eu de novo =D'**

**Nem demorei dessa vez , viu ? nadinha de viajem ainda !! O cap novo taí e ADOREI saber o quanto voces gostaramd e ver a Lauren levando porrada , kkk³**

**E saibam q esse acidente ainda vai dar um rolo do cacete! mas deixando de lado os spoiler eu quero agradecer a TODOS que mandaram reviews!**

**Obviamente assim que voces mandam eu já leio , porque sou mega curiosa! e adoro saber o que voces mais gostaram o que esperam dos proximos caps.**

**Sim, eu me deixo influenciar bastante pelas reviews na hora de escrever :D**

**Dessa vez teremos a explicação pro apelido do Jasper eu AMEI escrever isso , kk³**

**Eu imaginei e ri bastante , então imaginem nosso querido Jazz naquelas cenas , ok ?**

**Espeo que curtam esse cap também , gatas!**

**Kisses and Bites!**

* * *

Caminhei lentamente com Edward até a sala de biologia.

- Então... Você nunca estuda e sempre passa mesmo? – falei tentando puxar assunto.

Ele me olhou curioso com seus olhos esmeralda ainda mais brilhantes que o da irmã. Isso me assustava um pouco, ele e Alice eram adotados, mas tinham olhos tão parecidos!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Basicamente sim. Ao que parece sou a porra de um gênio.

- Que modesto! – Zombei.

Ele riu e se sentou numa mesa no fundo indicando o lugar ao lado pra eu me sentar.

Algumas garotas me olharam com o que pareceu ser raiva.

- Que eu fiz agora? – Pensei alto.

Ele olhou em volta e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Está sentada comigo.

Tentei fingir que não me abalei com a proximidade e olhei pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então além de ser um gênio ainda é o pegador?

- Não, sou um gênio... Não um pegador.

- Porque não? Ao que parece você pode ter qualquer uma aqui – Falei sendo sincera.

- Sei lá, elas não me chamam atenção... Quer dizer, eu posso ficar algumas vezes, mas nunca resulta em nada sério – Ele olhou pro seu caderno e então murmurou baixinho – São só um bando de cabeças de vento.

- Elas ou todas as mulheres? – Ele me olhou confuso então completei – Você sabe... Cabeças de vento.

- A maioria apenas.

- Que bom, achei que você ia dizer que odeia mulheres e que é gay ou algo assim – Brinquei.

Ele me deu um soquinho no braço.

- Eu definitivamente não sou gay, Swan.

- Se você diz... – Fingi não acreditar, porque sinceramente, se esse homem fosse gay eu me matava!

Edward era irritantemente bonito, o tipo de beleza que você espera ver na TV ou em algum anuncio de perfume caro e estrangeiro, mas nunca na sua frente, sentado ao seu lado numa aula chata de biologia.

Ele inclinou o corpo pra mim deixando nossos rostos bem próximos.

- O que? Vai querer que eu prove é?

Eu olhei em seus olhos esmeraldas e novamente eles pareciam dançar pra mim. De uma forma divertida, maliciosamente divertida.

Engoli em seco e afastei lentamente o rosto.

- Não precisa provar nada pra mim.

Ele não falou nada, apenas começou a rabiscar coisas sem sentido no seu caderno. O professor chegou e começou a dar matéria. Edward não prestou atenção na aula, ficou rabiscando seu caderno ou então ouvindo música escondido no iPod.

Concentrei-me na aula, tentando absorver cada detalhe.

Se o Edward realmente tirar uma nota maior que eu, eu juro que me jogo de cima de um prédio! Fato.

Quando o sinal tocou ele estava de olhos fechados com o rosto apoiado na mão e com os fones de ouvido escondidos.

Será que ele fica com muita raivinha se eu deixar ele aqui na sala só de sacanagem?

Cutuquei seu ombro, mas ele não se mexeu. Ai que legal, ele dormiu! Realmente dormiu! Impossível esse cara ser um gênio…

Suspirei e então o clássico diabinho apareceu no meu ombro.

_Você sabe que vai gostar de fazer isso…_ - Ele disse sorrindo e apontando pra minha bolsa e então pro Ed.

_Você mal o conhece… vai se dar mal…_ - O anjinho disse.

Pensei por um minuto, mas então o diabinho rosnou e deu um tiro no anjinho. Dei de ombros, o diabinho venceu.

Abri minha bolsa e procurei o único gloss que eu tinha e quase nunca usava. Ele era rosa bem clarinho. Peguei com cuidado e passei bem devagar e levemente na bochecha rosada do Ed, formando o desenho que eu queria. Ele nem se mexeu.

Sorri pro meu trabalho e então sacudi seus ombros. A sala já estava vazia.

Ele acordou assustado e eu tentei esconder meu sorriso.

- Vamos nessa, ó Grande Gênio – Zombei.

Ele revirou os olhos pra mim e se levantou, mal se dando conta da minha obra de arte na sua bochecha.

- Valeu por me acordar, macaquinha – Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e qualquer provável culpa que eu fosse sentir no futuro desapareceu.

- De nadinha, EdCat.

Ele trincou a mandíbula.

- De onde você conhece esse apelido.

Dei de ombros e sorri inocentemente.

- Tenho minhas fontes.

Percebi que por onde passávamos as pessoas nos olhavam e davam risadinhas ou cochichavam alguma coisa.

Quase fiquei com pena.

_Quase_.

- Que merda é essa Edward? – Jasper gritou assim que nos viu.

- Parece que alguém andou marcando território – Emmett mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pra mim.

Droga… eu não tinha pensado _desse_ jeito.

- Super fashion, baby –Alice comentou meio rindo.

- O que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

Rosalie que até agora só ria me pegou pelo braço e sacou seu espelhinho da bolsa.

- Vem Allie, estamos perdendo tempo de compras aqui – Alice nos acompanhou pra longe dos meninos, até o carro da Rosie. Quando estávamos longe o suficiente ela jogou seu espelho pro Edward – Ed! Parece que a nossa Bella andou fazendo arte no seu rostinho.

E então começou a correr, me puxando junto.

- Você me paga, Swan! – Ouvi ele resmungar alto atrás da gente, provavelmente vendo a imensa letra B que eu tinha feito na sua bochecha.

- Como o Jazzie vai voltar pra casa? – Perguntei quando já estávamos longe da escola.

- Com o Ed – Alice respondeu e então me olhou clinicamente – Você tem olhos bonitos… se você me deixar realçar eles com uma maquiagem vai ficar ótimo.

Eu corei com o elogio… só quem costumava me elogiar eram os meus pais. Isso que da ser criada no meio de animais e mato.

- Porque você ainda não viu o corpo dela. Dá vontade de rasgar todas as roupas e obrigá-la a vestir algo com o tamanho certo! – Rosie resmungou no volante.

- Parem de exagerar, ok? – Murmurei baixinho enquanto brincava com a bainha da minha blusa.

Elas não falaram nada, mas conhecendo minha prima pude visualizá-la revirando os olhos exageradamente.

-

- Não… de novo não! – Resmunguei já me preparando pra derrota enquanto batia o pé em frente ao provador – Vocês não vão me obrigar a provar de novo.

- Mas como nós vamos saber como fica se você não provar? – Alice perguntou de forma lógica.

- Imaginem!

- Por favor, Bella... Eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar linda nesse vestido, mas eu preciso que você prove… por favor – Alice implorou, seus olhos parecendo repentinamente maiores e mais brilhantes.

- Olhar de cachorro perdido é maldade – Praguejei enquanto entrava e vestia a droga do vestido.

Era um azul escuro de decote redondo e meio fundo. Tinha mangas curtas e levemente bufantes, e na cintura um laço azul. Ia só um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas. O vestido marcava minha cintura fina – quem diria que eu tinha uma! – e era da minha cor favorita, mas era curto… extremamente curto, na minha opinião.

- Então… estamos esperando – Rosie murmurou impaciente do lado de fora.

- Tá muito curto! – Choraminguei sabendo que provavelmente elas iam comprar sem minha permissão, assim como já tinham feito com metade do shopping.

- Fala sério! – Rosie ironizou quando abriu num rompante a cortina e me olhou – Tá ótimo, Bells. Não fale nada, você vai levar. Fim de papo.

Eu abri a boca pra retrucar, mas ela me deu um olhar assassino.

_Nota mental: Nunca mais aceitar ir ao shopping com essas duas._

E assim seguiu-se o torturante dia que delicadamente chamei de: O shopping do capeta.

Quando chegamos em casa já era de noite. Assim que finalmente tiramos tudo do carro fiquei horrorizada com a quantidade de roupas que elas me compraram. Eu não pretendia usar nem metade daquilo, não que elas precisassem saber disso. Rosie me ajudou a levar tudo pro quarto, e depois ela e Alice fizeram questão de jogar quase o meu guarda roupa inteiro no lixo, se certificando de rasgar cada mísera roupa pra que eu nunca mais cometesse o crime de vestir aquilo, como elas mesmas disseram.

Nem preciso dizer que quase tive um ataque fulminante do coração, né?

Depois de quase chorar ao vê-las tacando fogo nas minhas antigas roupas – sim, elas realmente fizeram isso – Jasper chegou e gentilmente as convenceu a ir jantar.

- Eu nunca mais vou ao shopping – Choraminguei pro Jazzie enquanto mexia na minha comida.

- Elas te torturaram, né abelinha? – Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros solidariamente.

Eu assenti deprimida.

- Elas jogaram todo o meu guarda-roupa antigo fora e depois tacaram fogo nele.

- Sério? – ele perguntou perplexo pras duas meninas.

- Foi necessário – Rosie deu de ombros.

- Você vai agradecer quando ver as roupas que compramos, são tão lindinhas amor! – Allie murmurou animada.

Eu revirei os olhos e ignorei as duas enquanto comia.

- Então, quem quer sorvete? – Jazzie perguntou assim que terminamos de comer.

Era meio estranho comer sorvete no frio agradável que fazia aqui em Forks, mas eu não me importava. Amo sorvete, Fato.

- De morango! – Allie gritou animada.

- Napolitano irmãozinho, e capricha na calda de caramelo – Rosie acrescentou – E não precisa economizar ok?

- Credo, você é magra de ruim – Allie reclamou.

- É mal de família – Eu disse e depois gritei pro Jazzie que já tinha ido pegar os sorvetes – Já sabe que o meu é de chocolate!

Jasper voltou equilibrando habilidosamente as taças numa bandeja.

- Nossa linda empregada – Rosie zombou.

- Uma princesa não deveria servir a mesa – Entrei na brincadeira enquanto pegava a bandeja das mãos dele.

- Só vou deixar porque eu gosto de mordomia – Ele disse enquanto se sentava e me deixava servir os sorvetes.

- Tá legal, porque o meu namorado é chamado de princesa? – Allie reclamou – Eu _sei_ que ele não é gay!

Eu e Rosie nos entreolhamos e sorrimos lembrando da história.

- Amor, você não quer ouvir essa história quer? – Jasper tentou dissuadi-la a esquecer o assunto, mas percebi que Alice era o tipo de pessoa que sempre tinha o que queria.

E ela queria saber a história.

- Quando éramos crianças e eles iam na fazenda eu e Rosie sempre íamos brincar de nos vestir de princesas, mas o Jasper sempre ficava sozinho olhando pra gente. Era uma cena deprimente – Eu fingi limpar uma lágrima e Rosie riu pra depois continuar a história.

- Então um dia ficamos com muita peninha dele e o chamamos pra brincar, mas o meu querido irmãozinho não quis se vestir de príncipe – Ela disse com uma veemência exagerada.

- Claro! Aquela roupa estava apertada demais! – Ele resmungou e cruzou os braços como uma criança.

- Realmente, ele se recusou a usar a fantasia e então roubou uma fantasia de princesa e disse que só brincaria se fosse com aquela roupa – Eu sorri pra ele – Na época nós nem percebemos que aquele seria o maior mico da vida dele.

- Nós nunca esqueceremos a princesa Jazzie – Rosie disse solenemente.

Alice nessa hora já estava rolando de rir.

- Ai meu Deus! – Ela segurou a barriga e respirou fundo – Vocês tem fotos?

- Não! – Jasper gritou.

- Melhor, temos o vídeo! – Rosie murmurou pro desespero do loiro.

- Como? Eu queimei todas as fotos! Tenho certeza! – Ele murmurou perplexo e apavorado.

- A tia Renée sempre gravava tudo que fazíamos, lembra? Ela dizia que íamos querer ter aquelas lembranças quando crescêssemos.

- E por incrível que pareça a louca da minha mãe estava certa – murmurei me sentindo meio triste. Ela sempre era meio irresponsável e tinha as idéias mais loucas, mas de uma forma estranha sempre tinha razão.

Houve um minute de silencio, acho que eles perceberam a nuvem negra que pairou em cima de mim.

- Então, vocês vão querer ver o vídeo? – Rosie perguntou meio em dúvida.

Eu acho que recobrei a consciência nesse momento. Eu estava atrapalhando a diversão dos meus amigos. A ficha estava teimando em cair, mas eu não estava pronta pra isso.

Talvez um dia eu pare de fugir desse fato, mas definitivamente esse dia não será hoje.

- Claro! – Tentei fazer minha voz soar animada – Mostra a eles, Rosie, a Allie vai adorar.

- Ué, você não vai ver com a gente? – Alice perguntou delicadamente.

Fingi um bocejo.

- Não, eu estou cansada… acho que o shopping acabou com as minhas forças… vou dormir.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles e me arrastei pro meu quarto.

Suspirei me sentindo derrotada enquanto procurava no closet cheio de roupas meio desconhecidas alguma coisa pra dormir.

Droga!

Eu estava na casa dos outros, usando roupas que não são minhas. Vivendo uma vida totalmente diferente da qual eu planejei. E sem as pessoas com quem eu mais me importava na vida.

Deitei-me depois de achar um conjunto de calça e blusa quentinhos e senti algumas lágrimas correrem silenciosamente pelo meu rosto.

Talvez apenas fingir que meus pais estavam viajando não fosse a coisa mais inteligente do mundo. Afinal, uma hora eu teria que parar de fugir da verdade.

Uma hora, mas não agora.

* * *

**GENTILEZA GERA GENTILEZA**

**E **

**REVIEWS GERAM NOVO CAPITULO!**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**É isso povo , capitulo 6**

**To tão feliz ! MInha fic tá quase chegando as 100 reviews ! tão legal isso *--***

**Adoro quando o numero de reviews sooooooooooobe , rs.**

**To mega feliz , minhas aulas so começam dia 1de março ! A do meu irmao, coitado, começa dia 25 agora... que infeliz ele , né?**

**Então... Nesse tem mais interação da Bells com o Ed... mas o que vai fazer mesmo a diferença entre eles é o bendito segredo que eu futuramente revelarei , kk³**

**Sim , eu sei que voces estao ansiosas , rs .Mas vai acontecer na hora certa =D'**

**Espero qeu gostem desse cap , viu ?**

**E NAO ESQUEÇAM MINHA REVIEW**

* * *

Tive vários pesadelos naquela noite, todos envolvendo meus pais. Acordei algumas vezes no inicio da madrugada com o um grito entalado na garganta, mas acho que depois das 3 da madrugada dormi. Definitivamente, foi uma péssima noite.

Acordei devagar, sentindo meu corpo pesado e meus olhos inchados, provavelmente por causa do choro. Rolei na cama pra ver se acordava e acabei batendo em algo quente.

- Mas o que...? – Levantei a cabeça e encontrei Rosie deitada toda esparramada na minha cama ao meu lado. A cutuquei devagar, mas ela não acordou então me ajoelhei debilmente, ainda sonolenta, e comecei a sacudi-la com força – Rosie... Rosalie! Acorda!

- Hum... 10 minutos vai... – Ela murmurou de olhos fechados.

Continuei a sacudi-la até que ela abriu os olhos azuis confusa e olhou ao redor no meu quarto.

- Oi – Ela sussurrou pra mim e se sentou na cama. Ela bagunçou um pouco os cabelos loiros, que mesmo depois de acordar estavam lindos.

- Oi – Minha voz parecia meio rouca até pra mim – O que você ta fazendo na minha cama?

Ela passou os braços longos pelos meus ombros e me deu um abraço. No inicio não entendi, mas depois pareceu reconfortante, quase familiar.

- Eu acordei de madrugada e te ouvi chorando e falando sozinha, acho que você tava tendo um pesadelo... Então eu fiquei aqui com você, mas acabei pegando no sono.

Dei um sorriso genuíno pra ela.

- Obrigada, Rosie.

- Eu disse que meu ombro tava aqui, você não veio até ele então ele foi até você! – Ela disse animada.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei da cama.

- Vou tomar banho – Avisei enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- Ótimo, a Allie me ligou e me mandou deixar uma roupa separada que ela escolheu pra você – Enfiei minha cabeça por uma fresta da porta da suíte e lhe dei um olhar interrogativo – O que? Não adianta discutir com ela... Ela vai ter um ataque dos bons se você não for com a roupa que ela escolheu.

Gemi de frustração e me enfiei de baixo da água fervendo.

Quando sai do banho vi em cima da cama uma calça jeans cinza clarinha, mas diferente das que eu usava era uma skinny e parecia terrivelmente apertada, junto com uma blusa azul clara com as mangas compridas num tom fofo de rosa bebê e um terrível decote em V. Acho que ainda preferia vestir um jeans largo e um camisetão de mangas.

Enruguei a testa enquanto me enfiava naquela roupa maluca, a calça jeans era apertada sim, mas até que era confortável... Não que eu fosse admitir isso pra Senhorita-Alice-Viciada-em-Compras-Cullen.

Estava penteando o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo quando Rosie entrou no meu quarto com um mini-vestido branco, com um cinto marrom escuro na cintura fina e uma meia calça grossa preta por baixo. Olhei confusa pras suas botas marrom de cano curto.

- Você vai de salto? Pra escola?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não me importo – Ela chegou até mim e começou a passar um algodão com alguma coisa na minha cara, me afastei instintivamente – Maquiagem. Relaxa, só vou passar uma base, blush e uma sombra pra marcar esses lindos olhos cor de chocolate.

- Eu já disse que isso não vai fazer diferença, Rosie.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa sobre auto-estima que ignorei. Quando ela terminou a tortura eu fui pegar minha mochila na mesa, lá já estavam espalhados vários desenhos.

Lembranças.

Tinha vários esboços e desenhos de momentos da minha vida. Sorri ao ver um desenho meio borrado de tão velho que era, no desenho eu estava lá pequenininha com as bochechas rosadas e meus olhos grandes e brilhantes demais. Eu estava sentada no chão ao lado de um grande cavalo. Foi a primeira vez que eu montei de verdade, eu tinha achado essa fotografia a algum tempo mas estava velha e meio destruída então resolvi fazer um cópia – em desenho – pra poder guardar pra sempre.

Montar sempre foi minha grande paixão, superada apenas pelo desenho.

Sorri pros meus desenhos e beijei um dos mais recentes – uma foto dos meus pais com as bochechas espremidas pra caber na folha – o meu preferido.

Eu peguei um casaco preto justinho que Rosie deixou em cima da cadeira e calcei meu all star azul marinho – uma exigência minha, Deus me livre ter que usar salto alto – e fomos tomar café da manhã.

Jasper ficou me elogiando o tempo todo e reclamando sobre o porquê de eu me esconder por baixo de toda aquela roupa. Eu apenas dava de ombro e dizia que era mais confortável. Acho que pela cara de revolta dele ninguém por aqui levava em conta o conforto.

Assim que saímos do carro novamente todos pararam e ficaram olhando pra minha cara.

- Porque eles ainda fazem isso? – Resmunguei pro Jasper.

Ele riu e me deu um soquinho no braço.

- Porque agora você além de ser novata está mais gata.

Eu corei dos pés a cabeça.

- Acho que você está exagerando.

- Acho que você tem sérios problemas em aceitar elogios – Ele rebateu.

Rosie apareceu e me puxou com ela até onde estavam os Cullen. Eles estavam entretidos numa conversa qualquer e nem notaram nossa aproximação. Coisa que obviamente, Rosie nunca permitiria.

- Senhoras e senhores – Ela começou a falar assim que chegou perto o suficiente pra ter certeza de que eles estavam ouvindo. Ela ficou na minha frente – Eu quero apresentar minha nova e melhorada prima! Com os cumprimentos de Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen...

Ela saiu da minha frente, eu sei porque os pés dela saíram do meu campo de visão. É, eu estava mesmo encarando meus tênis no momento.

Até que eu senti mãos fortes me erguerem do chão.

- Caraca! Você ta gostosa priminha – Emmett falou alto demais, me fazendo corar com a quantidade de pessoas que pareceram ouvir o que ele disse.

- Nada mal, macaquinha – Edward disse depois de me olhar dos pés a cabeça. Apesar de sua voz ter sido indiferente, eu vi seus lindos olhos verde esmeralda dançarem pra mim daquela mesma maneira tentadora de antes.

Claro, que isso foi suficiente pra me fazer ficar igual um tomate de tão vermelha.

- Eu sei... Roupas novas podem fazer qualquer coisa – Alice disse feliz com seu projeto, ou seja, eu!

- Não que a Bells já não fosse linda antes, só precisava de um toque especial pra desabrochar – Rosie completou animada.

Eu ri do jeito entusiasmado das duas.

- Tá... a gente pode entrar agora? – Perguntei meio desconfortável e meio que querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Você tem que aprender a aceitar elogios, gatinha – Emmett disse enquanto agarrava a cintura da minha prima e seguia com ela pra dentro da escola.

- Eu já disse isso pra ela – Jasper entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Alice.

Olhei pros dois casais e então pra Edward que parecia totalmente alheio a conversa. Ele olhava pra algum ponto ao longe, segui seu olhar e vi um grupo de garotos que tinham muita cara de nerd num canto mais afastado conversando animadamente em torno de algumas cartas que provavelmente eram de algum jogo que eu desconhecia.

- Conhece? – Perguntei.

Ele me olhou sobressaltado e se embolou na hora de responder.

- Eu... É... N-não!

Eu franzi a testa pra ele.

- Quem fez o Edward gaguejar? – Alice perguntou parecendo meio surpresa.

- Desculpa – Dei de ombros.

- Como você fez isso? – Emmett também parecia surpreso.

Edward não parecia ter se recuperado, suas bochechas tinham ganhado um tom leve de rosa e ele fingia não ouvir nossa conversa sobre ele, andando mais na frente do que a gente.

- Eu só perguntei se ele conhecia aqueles caras – Apontei com a cabeça pros nerds e eles riram.

- O Edward? Com esses caras? – Jasper zombou.

- Até parece... – Rosie completou.

- Ele priva pela reputação dele nessa escola. Nós nem nunca vimos ele falar com esse caras – Alice concordou.

- Certo... – Disse encerrando o assunto e seguindo com Allie e o Jazzie pra nossa primeira aula.

A professora passou a aula toda intercalando alunos pra ler Orgulho e Preconceito, nem deu tempo pro Jaz e a Allie me pertubarem. Na aula seguinte, que dessa vez era de geografia que por sorte também era com o Emmett, percebi que uma garota de cabelo castanho e cacheado ficava me encarando com uma cara de nojo, mas toda vez que nossos olhares se encontravam um sorriso totalmente falso surgia no seu rosto.

- Emm – Cutuquei o ogro ao meu lado e apontei com um leve movimento de cabeça pra garota – Quem é ela?

- Jéssica Stanley. Por quê?

- Ela tá me encarando com uma cara nada legal – Fiz uma careta.

- Oh, deve ser por causa da Lauren... Sabe como é, elas são amigas – Ele deu de ombros.

- Será que ela ainda tá chateada comigo por causa do acidente no jogo? – Perguntei temerosa.

Ele deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Sinceramente? – Eu assenti e ele continuou – Ela deve estar planejando uma puta vingança contra você. Ela não é o tipo de pessoa que perdoa com facilidade.

Arregalei os olhos e ele riu da minha expressão, mas não tão alto pra não atrapalhar a aula do professor, que escrevia algumas questões no quadro e desenhando um mapa de um pais qualquer, sem ofensas a ele, mas ele desenhava super mal!

- E você fala isso assim? Rindo? – Perguntei indignada e cheia de medo.

- Não é como se nós fossemos deixar alguma coisa acontecer com você – Ele falou simplesmente e começou a analisar uns mapas que tinha na mesa – bem melhores que o do quadro - me deixando com cara de tacho.

Resmunguei um 'idiota' por sob o fôlego e comecei a tentar resolver aquilo.

Quando a aula acabou Rosie estava na porta me esperando, assim como no dia anterior ela e o namorado deram um daqueles beijos que não deveriam ser dados em público.

- Parem com isso, gente!

Eles riram.

- Mas eu não consigo resistir – Emmett fez beicinho e eu revirei os olhos pra ele, em troca ele deu um tapa de leve na minha bunda – Até mais priminha.

- Parece que o Emmett gostou de você também – Ela disse rindo da minha cara de indignação.

- É, né – andamos num silêncio confortável até o ginásio. Fiquei a aula toda sentada na arquibancada já que eu estava suspensa da aula por causa da Lauren.

Assim que o sinal do almoço tocou as meninas começaram a trocar de roupa.

Lauren e a garota que agora eu sabia que era Jéssica vieram andando na minha direção.

_Droga! Droga! Droga! É agora, elas vão me arrebentar._ Pensei infeliz.

Mas pra minha sorte Rosie chegou do nada e me puxou com ela pra fora dali. Suspirei aliviada enquanto íamos pro refeitório.

- Já peguei o seu! – Emmett gritou da mesa pra Rosie.

Ela apertou só lábios numa linha fina.

- Se importa de eu ir sentar? Eu te espero na mesa – Ela disse indecisa.

Eu ri.

- Vai! Acho que consigo só pegar um pouco de comida sem ameaçar a vida de ninguém.

Ela riu também e foi embora.

Assim que terminei de pegar meu almoço, fui andando devagar até a mesa. Quando senti alguém bater em mim, a bandeja escapou das minhas mãos e eu fiz um malabarismo maluco pra conseguir pega-la de volta sem derramar nada.

- Ops... – Vi Lauren e Jéssica passarem por mim rindo.

Fiz uma careta pra minha bandeja e olhei pra mesa. Felizmente nenhum deles tinha visto, caso contrario eu já conseguia visualizar os punhos da minha prima fazendo um ótimo trabalho com o que restou do nariz da garota.

- Oi – Sorri pros Hale e Cullen quando me sentei na mesa.

- Fala aê, Bellinha! – Emmett se animou como sempre.

Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha e começou a tagarelar animadamente assim que todos terminaram de me cumprimentar. Eu me desliguei facilmente da conversa deles.

Peguei minha garrafa de refrigerante indecisa, se devia abrir ou não. Eu sei que ela tinha dado uma bela rodada e quase caído no chão quando eu quase derrubei a bandeja.

- Quais são os riscos disso estourar na minha cara? – Sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto ainda encarava minha garrafa.

Mãos pálidas tomaram o refrigerante da minha mão. Olhei surpresa pro Edward que estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele estava olhando clinicamente a garrafa de perto. Fiz uma careta confusa.

- Você derrubou isso, né?

- Mais ou menos... – Decidi que não precisava comentar sobre a Lauren e a Jéssica. Eu não precisava de ninguém se metendo em brigas por mim.

- Hum... Vai estourar – Ele pegou a garrafa e jogou dentro da lixeira.

Detalhe: a lixeira estava a uma distância considerável da gente e tudo que ele fez foi arremessar!

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntei abismada.

- Basquete – Ele deu de ombros e pegou o meu copo, enchendo com seu refrigerante e empurrando pra mim – Bebe.

- Mas é seu...

- Eu não me importo – Eu fiquei encarando o refrigerante meio na dúvida. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e pegou o copo de volta e bebeu – A não ser que você tenha nojo da minha boca.

- Não! – Tomei o copo da mão dele e dei uma golada, me entalando no processo.

Até parece que eu ia ter problemas com aquela boca perfeitamente rosada dele.

Ele riu e bateu de leve nas minhas costas enquanto eu tossia.

- Relaxa, eu acredito. Não precisa se matar.

Dei um sorriso sem-graça e fiquei meio feliz por ninguém ter reparado no meu ataque.

- Então... Porque você sacudiu seu refrigerante? Era tudo um plano maluco pra beber o meu é? – Ele me provocou – Eu já suspeitava que você não resistia a mim, mas não precisa deixar isso tão óbvio!

Eu revirei os olhos e dei um tapa no seu braço.

- Nos seus sonhos, Cullen.

Por mais gostoso que ele fosse eu não ia me render assim. Se tem uma coisa que o pessoal da roça gosta de ter é orgulho.

- Continue negando que um dia você se convence – Ele falou e levantou da mesa antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta bem malcriada.

Logo em seqüência o sinal indicando o fim do almoço tocou.

- Idiota! – Resmunguei e me levantei também me despedindo do pessoal – Até mais.

Segui o Edward a uma distância segura.

- Te encontro no carro, Bells! – Rosie gritou quando eu já estava longe.

Sentei-me ao seu lado como sempre e ele foi logo colocando os fones de ouvido.

Cutuquei seu ombro.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar autistando a aula toda? – Ergui uma sobrancelha da mesma forma que ele fez pra mim antes – Cuidado que você pode acabar com outro desenho no rosto, hein...

Ele tirou apenas um fone e me encarou fazendo um leve biquinho involuntariamente, eu acho. _[__**N/A:**__ Alguem lembra do biquinho do Robert? A-M-O] _

Ai! Definitivamente eu ia ter que desenhar esse biquinho depois, não que ele algum dia fosse ver esse desenho.

- Você faria isso comigo? – Ele fez carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

_Fofo._

- Você não vai me convencer com essa cara – Falei firme.

Uma leve sombra de sorriso brincou nos seus lábios e ele aproximou seu rosto lentamente do meu.

Prendi a respiração. Seus olhos pareciam hipnotizar os meus, por mais que eu quisesse não conseguia desviar.

- O que eu preciso fazer... – Ele sussurrou e tombou levemente o rosto pro lado – Pra te convencer?

Minha respiração ficou descompassada e eu juro que podia ouvir meu coração batendo descontroladamente contra minha caixa torácica.

_Hum... só mais um pouquinho... um mínimo movimento e eu conseguiria tocar os lábios dele... O rosto dele já estava na perfeita posição... um mínimo movimento..._

Fechei os olhos em reflexo a aproximação, mas então acho que uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. Eu não preciso disso... Não preciso ser um brinquedinho dele... Não preciso aceitar a forma como meu corpo reage involuntariamente a ele... e principalmente, não precisa aceitar essas emoções idiotas que estavam aparecendo.

Apertei com força os meus olhos e afastei meu rosto sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Quando olhei pra ele, vi que ele estava surpreso.

- Não – Sussurrei um pouco mais segura de mim – Não faça isso...

- Por quê? – Ele sussurrou de volta e novamente me senti tentada a deixar meus olhos se prenderem aos seus.

- Não – Olhei firmemente pro meu caderno – Vai... Vai dormir Edward. Eu vou me comportar, não se preocupe.

Ouvi um suspiro frustrado vindo do meu lado, mas não me virei pra confirmar.

_Macacos. Bananas_. Um macaco comendo banana. _Maçã_. Um macaco fazendo malabarismo com bananas e maças. _Batom_. Um macaco de batom vermelho fazendo malabarismo com bananas e maças.

E foi assim a aula toda.

Eu olhando pro quadro ou então pro meu caderno pensando em qualquer coisa que não me lembrasse o ruivo ao meu lado.

Recuso-me a aceitar as reações do meu corpo a ele. Recuso-me a aceitar esse tipo de emoção conturbada. Eu já tinha drama demais com a morte dos meus pais – coisa que eu ainda evitava com todas as forças pensar – e a súbita mudança pra mansão dos Hale... Me _apaixonar_ – se é que era isso que estava acontecendo comigo - agora não era assim tão necessário.

Suspirei baixinho e comecei a mordiscar o lápis.

Eu não sei o que acontecia comigo. Uma hora ele me provocava e me irritava, e na outra era isso... Eu simplesmente esquecia todas as vezes que o xinguei mentalmente e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse tocar seus lábios com os meus.

Resisti todas as vezes que sentia meu olhar involuntariamente tentando segui-lo. Ou então quando sua perna encostava delicadamente na minha por baixa da cadeira e uma força quase sobrenatural me fazia querer ficar com a perna ali, parada, apenas sentindo o calor do seu corpo.

Mas se isso acontecesse de novo... Se essa força sobrenatural me puxasse novamente pra ele... Eu seria capaz de resistir?

* * *

**Gostou ? Quer mais ? Então faz assim ó:**

**Clica no botãozinh verde aki de baixo e me deixa uma REVIEW bem cat , ok ?**

**Kisses and bites.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Entao galerinha o cap novo taí.

eu to SUPER empolgada com as reviews que eu recebi. adoro quando vs me mandam reviews, sabia ?

Então... algumas surpresas pra voces aí, hein !

Espero que continuem gostando da minha fic, ok ? Bjos .

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa naquele mesmo dia inventei uma dor de cabeça qualquer e me tranquei no quarto. Fiz o pouco dever que a escola já tinha passado naqueles dois dias e então me deitei na cama. Fiquei me balançando lentamente de um lado pro outro pra ver se o sono vinha e nada.

- Aargh! – Levantei da cama irritada, já que eu não conseguia dormir, me sentei na minha mesa e comecei a organizar pela data todos os meus desenhos.

Acho que isso me distraiu o suficiente porque eu nem percebi quando o Jaz entrou no meu quarto.

- Eu me lembro desse dia – Ele apontou pra um desenho e riu – Você tava engraçada.

Eu pulei e coloquei a mão no coração, dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Credo! Você quer me matar de susto, é? Fala sério!

Ele e Alice riram e ele colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Tá devendo é, abelhinha? – Jaz zombou.

- Haha – Fingi uma risada – Idiota.

- É, você me ama e tal. To sabendo – Ele pegou o desenho e se jogou na minha cama – Você lembra?

Virei minha cadeira na direção dele e sorri.

- Claro! Até hoje eu tenho a cicatriz.

- Quem diria que suas abelhas favoritas tinham instinto assassino!

- Ta legal, eu to boiando... – Alice reclamou e se sentou ao lado de Jasper olhando o desenho – Você desenha bem, Bella.

- Obrigada – Falei sem graça, não estava acostumada a deixar as pessoas verem meus desenhos.

- Verdade, mas que aconteceu no dia do desenho?

Eu e Jaz rimos nos lembrando.

- Esse é um retrato do dia! – Jaz falou e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ok... – Ela arrastou a palavra e franziu as sobrancelhas – Então porque temos uma garota que parece a miniatura da Bella com um capacete esquisito se jogando num lago com um enxame de abelhas atrás dela?

- Bom, na fazenda quando eu era criança eu adorava cuidar das abelhas... – Comecei a contar, tentando pensar num jeito de não me fazer parecer uma retardada total.

- Deve ser porque você era viciada em mel – Jaz falou sucintamente e eu assenti.

- Verdade! Mas então, um dia quando o Jazzie e a Rosie estavam lá comigo me olhando cuidar das abelhas eles começaram a contar piadas... – Mordi o lábio me lembrando do fatídico dia.

- É... Ai a inteligente da minha priminha começou a rir, tropeçou e caiu por cima do mel das abelhas se lambuzando toda, quando ela levantou as abelhas tinham fugido e estavam rodeando ela, ela se desespero começou a gritar e correr, então se jogou no lago.

- Graças a Deus eu estava usando aquele capacete de proteção! Se não minha cara teria ficado deformada.

Alice me olhava da cama com a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados.

- Allie – Passei a mão na frente de seu rosto e ela piscou algumas vezes antes de começar a rir – Para de rir da tragédia alheia, menina!

- Mas... mas, cara! Você não tem o vídeo desse ai também, não? – Ela falou em meio as risadas.

- Não! – Eu gritei sorrindo.

- A tia não viu a cena – Jasper deu risada também – Ela só viu quando eu e a Rosie chegamos em casa carregando a Bella toda encharcada e cheia de picadas de abelha.

- Coitada, minha mãe ficou desesperada e passou uma semana xingando o papai por ele me deixar cuidar das abelhas.

- Nossa... Vocês tiveram uma infância bem trágica hein – Allie zombou e eu ri.

- Na verdade foi divertido – Dei de ombros e voltei a olhar os meus desenhos.

Eu não tava muito afim de conversar novamente sobre a minha vida antes dali e conseqüentemente sobre meus pais.

Acho que eles entenderam isso, porque não tocaram mais no assunto, apenas me ajudaram a arrumar a mesa sempre elogiando meus desenhos e fazendo piadas pra me fazer rir.

- Obrigada gente, de verdade – Agradeci quando a gente terminou. Eu não estava agradecendo só pela ajuda e eles sabiam disso.

- Conta sempre comigo, Bella – Alice me deu um abraço e eu sorri.

- De boa, abelhinha – Jaz sorriu pra mim – Agora vamos que a Rosie disse que o Emm e o Ed vinham aí pra assistir filme.

Torci a cara.

- Vocês não conseguem ficar muito tempo longe um do outro não, né? – Brinquei com a Rosie quando chegamos na sala.

Ela estava levando duas bacias cheias de pipoca pra sala e as colocando em cima da mesinha em frente ao sofá.

Ela riu.

- O que eu posso dizer? Eu amo aquele cara!

- Então porque o Edward vem também? Porque eu aposto que o cara que você ama é o Emmett, né? – Fingi duvida e ela atirou uma almofada na minha cabeça.

- Ele já está acostumado a ficar sempre com a gente... – Ela deu de ombros.

- Mas com você aqui ele não vai ter que ficar sozinho, então tudo bem – Alice completou sorrindo animadamente.

- Você fala como se eu fosse _mesmo_ ficar com ele – Revirei os olhos pra idéia absurda de eu me deixar cair nos encantos dele, e mais ainda dele querer ficar comigo.

- E você não vai? – Alice fingiu surpresa.

- O que você acha, Allie? – Foi uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que vocês dariam um ótimo casal.

Vi pelos seus olhos verdes que ela realmente falou a verdade e isso foi o que mais me assustou, já que eu não ouvi ninguém na sala contestar a afirmação da baixinha.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que você é maluca! – Falei meio assustada com essa idéia.

- Bella você está me ofendendo desse jeito! – Pulei com a voz do Edward atrás de mim.

- Pegamos no flagra! – Emmett gritou e foi logo agarrar a Rosie.

Alice e Jasper riam provavelmente da minha cara vermelha e sem graça.

- Vamos assistir logo esse filme, sim? – Mudei de assunto e me joguei num almofadão que tinha no chão.

Eles riram mais ainda e se espalharam em casais pela sala, menos o Edward que se sentou ao meu lado com as costas apoiadas no sofá.

Pensei que fosse me sentir aliviada quando finalmente apagassem as luzes e o filme começasse, mas foi exatamente o contrario. De repente eu estava terrivelmente ciente da presença de Edward sentado ao meu lado e isso quase não me deixou prestar atenção no filme. Tudo que me lembro é que era um filme de suspense e toda vez que eu ficava nervosa acabava apertando uma das almofadas que tinham no chão perto de mim.

- Ai – uma voz aveludada gemeu no meu ouvido me fazendo pular com o coração batendo descompassado.

- Que foi? – Sussurrei pra ele, inconscientemente apertando ainda mais forte a almofada.

- Relaxa, é só um filme – Ele sussurrou de volta e então sua mão quente pegou gentilmente minha mão que estava na almofada, segui seu olhar e percebi que eu na verdade estava apertando sua coxa o tempo todo.

Tente puxar minha mão, mas ele continuou segurando.

- D-desculpa.

Ele assentiu e se recostou no sofá. Fiquei olhando minha mão na sua, que ele não tinha soltado, e respirei fundo tentando me concentrar novamente no filme o que não foi fácil já que ele passou o resto do filme inteiro alisando lentamente minha mão ou então brincando com meus dedos nos seus.

Quando o filme acabou eu tinha certeza de que não me lembrava de quase nada, e ao que parece os outros casais também já que estavam com a boca inchada e vermelha. Eu ri disso baixinho, mas o Edward que ainda estava muito próximo ouviu.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou no meu ouvido e eu acabei me arrepiando. Mordi o lábio na esperança de que ele não visse.

- Seus irmãos prestaram uma super atenção no filme – Falei solenemente e sorri – Olha só como a boca deles tá...

Ele olhou e riu também.

- Eles que tem sorte – Ele falou tão baixinho que eu não tenho certeza se era pra eu ouvir. Resolvi fingir um bocejo e fugir dali o mais rápido possível, já que meu cérebro estava pensando demais na boca vermelha do Edward e não no filme que eu tinha acabado de assistir.

- Acho que vou dormir gente, boa noite – Me levantei e dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles, deixando o motivo da minha atuação por ultimo.

Quando eu me abaixei pra beijar sua bochecha ele virou levemente o rosto e o beijo acabou pegando mais perto da boca do que eu esperava. Eu corei dos pés a cabeça.

- Desculpa – Sussurrei.

- Ops! – Ele riu e então me deu um sorriso angelical – Boa noite, macaquinha.

Fiz uma careta pra ele.

- Boa noite, idiota – Resmunguei e subi correndo pro meu quarto.

Tomei um mega banho quente e vesti uma calça larga de moletom e uma camisetinha justa. Sequei o meu cabelo o mais rápido possível e me enfiei de baixo das cobertas, tentando a qualquer custo esquecer o cara de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes esmeralda dançantes mega gostoso que ainda estava na sala com meus primos.

Nem preciso dizer que não deu muito certo.

-

No dia seguinte se repetiu o mesmo padrão, eu dormi mal por causa dos pesadelos, acordei com a Rosie esparramada na minha cama, tomei banho e vesti a roupa que a Alice deixou separada pra mim – dessa vez era uma blusa de mangas compridas roxa com um decote redondo que mostrava até uma pintinha marrom que eu tinha na parte superior do seio esquerdo de tão decotada que era e uma calça skinny cinza escura com uma bota de cano curto sem salto preta e um cachecol rosa – Rosie apareceu de novo pra me maquiar, eu desci, tomei café com os meus primos com o Jasper e a Rosie me elogiando o tempo todo e então fomos pra escola.

Dessa vez estacionamos ao lado do carro dos Cullen que ainda estavam descendo do mesmo.

Olhei pro chão quando gente demais parou pra olhar pra gente.

- Você tem que se acostumar com a atenção, abelhinha – Jasper falou ao meu lado e me deu um olhar encorajador.

- Mas e seu eu não quiser me acostumar? – Fiz uma careta.

- Digamos que você não tem escolha – Allie apareceu de repente e plantou um beijo na minha bochecha e na de Rosie antes de dar um abraço carinhoso no namorado.

- Fala aê, Bella – Emmett apareceu me dando um abraço sufocante.

- Não... me m-mate! – Consegui arfar, fazendo ele rir alto.

- Bella – Allie gritou pra mim, me fazendo virar assustada pra ela e conseqüentemente ficar de costas pro carro dos Cullen, onde o motorista de cabelos cor de bronze ainda não tinha descido.

- Que foi? Quem morreu?!

- Tá errado! – Ela bufou e começou a mexer no meu cachecol, deixando ele mais apertado no pescoço e conseqüentemente revelando o meu busto que eu tinha habilidosamente escondido com aquela peça de roupa – Agora sim.

- Allie – Gemi infeliz – Mas ta muito decotada!

- Não está nada! Para de reclamar – Ela brigou comigo e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas pra mim, me desafiando a contestá-la. Resolvi que ficaria calada por hora. Ela sorriu – Ótimo, enfim concordamos.

Dei as costas irritada pra ela e revirei os olhos.

- Huum – Edward fez um barulho de aprovação e seu olhar desceu rápida e avaliativamente até meu decote – Bela pinta.

Eu senti todo o sangue do meu corpo se acumular nas minhas bochechas nesse instante.

- Er... acho, que eu vou entrar – Falei pra ninguém em particular e comecei a andar pra dentro da escola deixando eles parados na entrada.

Mas Alice gritou pra mim antes de eu conseguir fugir dali.

- Bella! Espera! – Ela vinha correndo pra mim, ela colocou a mão no coração e suspirou quando chegou ao meu lado – Você anda muito rápida e esse saltos não são feitos pra correr!

Ela apontou pras lindas sandálias cor de rosa de salto que ela usava.

- Deve ser porque escola não é lugar de salto – Murmurei pra ela.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Nem lugar de correr – Deu de ombros fazendo biquinho – E não existe lugar que não seja apropriado pra se usar salto.

Eu ri e ela logo me acompanhou.

- Mas não foi por isso que te segui. Só pra avisar que hoje a noite você e a Rosie vão dormir lá em casa, ok?

- Tá, mas porque? – Falei confusa já que minha prima não tinha me dito nada.

- Festa do pijama – Ela falou sorridente – Você vai adorar! Toda semana eu e a Rosie fazemos uma nas nossas casas. Essa semana é na minha casa.

- Tudo bem – Concordei, embora eu ache que mesmo que eu negasse, ela e a Rosie me arrastariam.

Seu olhar mudou levemente pra um malicioso e ela passou o braço pela minha cintura, já que era mais baixa que eu e não alcançava meus ombros.

- Bom... eu _sei_ que você vai gostar, mas sabe como é... Tente não entrar acidentalmente no quarto do Ed, ok?

Dei um pulo e fiquei mega sem graça.

- Alice!

Ela riu e colocou as mãos pro alto como se um policial a tivesse cercado e ela se rendesse.

- Relaxa! Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar se você errar o quarto – Ela piscou o olhos verde pra mim e saiu correndo com aqueles saltos.

- Ah, se eu pego essa baixinha... – Resmungeui baixinho comigo mesma e entrei no prédio.

Até parece que o Edward ia gostar de uma visitinha noturna minha. Arregalei meus olhos com a minha linha de pensamento.

Até parece que eu _faria_ uma visitinha noturna a ele!

Dei um suspiro e resolvi entrar no banheiro do segundo andar do prédio onde seria minha primeira aula. Eu não tinha certeza de com qual deles eu teria hoje, então resolvi que podia ficar ali ate o sinal tocar.

Estava aparentemente vazio, então eu joguei minha mochila na pia e joguei uma água na nuca e no rosto. Não que eu estivesse com calor, apenas constrangida demais pra por em palavras. Eu não sei qual era o do Edward, mas parecia que ele gostava de me provocar. e eu não estava acostumada a isso, era assustador, mas de uma forma estranha era meio excitante também. Eu não sabia exatamente como lidar com isso, então fazia a melhor coisa que eu sabia em relação a sentimentos ruins ou confusos, como era o caso.

Fugia.

Fui até o canto da parede e sequei meu rosto com um papel toalha, mas então alguém me jogou contra a porta fazendo o papel cair da minha mão cair da minha mão.

- Hey!! – Resmunguei.

Lauren estava na minha frente com Jéssica ao seu lado. Ela me segurou pelos ombros e me prendeu contra a parede.

- Garota eu só vou te dar um aviso! Se meta no meu caminho de novo e eu acabo com a sua vida – Ela aproximou seu rosto do meu – Você vai pagar muito caro por _isso_.

Ela apontou pro seu nariz, que estava coberto por um esparadrapo.

- Mas foi um acidente – Falei na defensiva.

Jéssica riu e cruzou os braços.

- Você parece uma gatinha indefesa... Se tem tanto medo assim, não deveria ter socado ela – Ela disse com a voz ácida.

- Mas... – Tentei me defender de novo.

Ela puxou meus ombros e me jogou com força contra a parede novamente.

- Não tem desculpas pra isso Swan. Fez a merda agora vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências.

Então saiu me deixando ali, acuada e assustada.

Droga, o que será que aquelas duas podiam fazer contra mim?

- E o Emmett ainda disse pra eu não me preocupar – Resmunguei comigo mesma.

O sinal tocou e eu me olhei no espelho. Minhas bochechas estavam meio rosadas por causa do blush, mas por baixo da maquiagem eu estava pálida e assustada de verdade. meu cabelo estava perfeitamente solto pelos meus ombros e eu a blusa continuava tão decotada quanto antes. Mexi novamente no cachecol puxando ele pra cobrir um pouco o decote e suspirei infeliz.

E eu pensei que o pessoal daqui fosse amigável.

* * *

**ACEITA FAZER UMA BARGANHA?**

**VOCÊS ME DÃO AS REVIEWS E EU POSTO O CAP!**

**TA AFIM? ENTÃO CLICA NO BOTÃO VERDINHO, VAI!!**

**GO, GO, GOOOOOO !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gente eu to tão feliz. É sério, vocês me fazem uma pessoa com um grande sorriso no rosto. Fala sério!**

**27 reviews que o cap passado ganhou.**

**Eu quase cai da cadeira quando vi aquilo! Toda vez que chegava uma review eu já ia correndo pra ler , e vibrei com cada uma. Mas agora quando eu fui ver o total que o capitulo ganhou eu realmente me surpreendi! Vocês são demais gatas.**

**Bom, agora falando sobre esse capítulo... No final dele tem uma 'pequena grnade surpresa' pras vocês.**

**E não vale correr no final pra descobrir. Tem que ler tudiiiiinho! O inicio das mudanças da Bella começa aí. Sei que vocês vão gostar.**

**Espero ver as várias reviews me dizendo o que acharam, ok?**

**Bjos.**

* * *

Passei o dia todo no piloto automático.

Obvio que meus primos e os Cullen repararam, mas não falaram nada. Provavelmente ainda achando que era pro causa dos meus pais ou algo assim... Nenhum deles nunca imaginaria que era tudo culpo das ameaças daquelas duas futuras psicopatas.

Nas aulas eu não falei com ninguém e assim que cheguei em casa me tranquei no quarto até que finalmente começou a escurecer por sob as nuvens grossas de Forks. Provavelmente teríamos uma tempestade hoje.

- Toc toc – Rosie enfiou a cara perfeita pela fresta que abriu na porta – Posso entrar?

Eu levantei o rosto dos travesseiros onde tava enfiado, onde eu estava enfiada pra falar a verdade.

- A casa é sua!

Ela entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Rosie se enfiou ao meu lado debaixo das cobertas e sorriu pra mim.

- Você ta se sentindo mal?

- Algo assim... – Não era uma mentira. Só de pensar nas ameaças da Lauren eu já me sentia enjoada.

Eu realmente não entendia como sempre eu me metia em situações como essa... Parecia um karma! Sempre tinha algum idiota 'pra cair matando' em cima de mim.

- Bom, eu só vim te avisar que eu vou pra casa da Allie daqui a pouco... Você vai comigo? – Ela colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha com brincos de diamante – Tenho certeza que posso tentar fazer a Allie entender se você estiver muito mal pra ir.

Sorri e leve.

- Convencer a Alice a aceitar que eu fique em casa dormindo ao invés de ir a sua festinha? Boa sorte tentando.

Ela riu.

- Eu nunca disse que seria fácil!

- Não se preocupe. Eu disse que ia, então eu vou – Sorri e me sentei feito um zumbi na cama – Mas eu exigo o direito de escolher minha roupa dessa vez.

- Hum... acho que eu posso arrumar isso – Ela levantou e me puxou pela mão até a porta do meu closet a abrindo a porta creme. Ela curvou seu corpo esguio pra frente e estendeu as mãos como que indicando o closet, numa reverencia boba – Ao seu dispor madame.

Eu ri e fiz uma reverencia cruzando delicadamente as pernas e me agachando levemente.

- Obrigada, milady.

- Hum... Considerando que todas as roupas que tem aí foram nós que escolhemos acho que não tem como você ficar muito mal – Ela deu uma risadinha e se sentou na minha cama – Pegue uma roupa pra dormir e uma pra ir a escola. A gente sempre estende a festa até de manhã e vai pra escola juntas.

Joguei as mãos pro alto e sorri.

- Finalmente eu vou poder escolher uma vez a roupa da escola!

Ela riu.

- Aproveite que é só hoje, hein!

Tomei uma banho rápido e vesti uma blusa grossa preta de mangas compridas e um decote tão fundo quanto a de hoje de manhã, mas por cima coloquei um vestido de alcinhas que disfarçava o decote e ia um pouco abaixo do meio das minhas coxas. Foi o mais longo que eu achei.

Prendi meu cabelo com um elástico de lado e me olhei no espelho do banheiro. Parecia que tinha apenas jogado ele todo pro lado, eu gostei.

Enfiei meus pés numa meia quentinha de sapinhos – uma das poucas coisas que consegui salvar – e vesti uma bota sem salto com um estilo meio country que até combinava comigo. Coloquei as mãos na cintura e fui pro quarto numa imitação pobre de modelo.

Rosie riu e bateu palmas pra mim.

- Uhul! Quem diria que no fundo você sabia combinar roupas, hein? – Ela levantou e me arrastou de novo até o banheiro – Hora da maquiagem – Ela cantarolou e eu revirei os olhos já esperando pela tortura.

Coloquei um pijama confortável e uma roupa pra escola numa bolsa e peguei meu material do dia seguinte. Quando descemos pro carro percebi que Rosie realmente tinha pegado uma mala pequena de rodinhas, resolvi nem me dar o trabalho de comentar. Com certeza nunca entenderia essas garotas.

Diferenças demais, obrigada.

- Então, onde é a casa da Allie? – Perguntei uma vez que já estávamos no carro.

- É um pouco depois da minha, mas afastada da cidade – Ela deu de ombros enquanto dirigia e sorriu pra mim – Parece que os pais dela gostam de privacidade.

- Sei... – Foi tudo que eu disse enquanto esperava. Eu ainda não estava no clima pra conversas, mas resolvi que ia tentar melhorar meu humor. Ninguém merecia me ver com cara de cachorro amuado só por causa daquelas duas.

Surpreendi-me quando paramos em frente a uma mansão ainda maior e mais elegante que a dos Halle.

- Fala sério! Eles tem um poço de petróleo ou algo assim? – Zombei totalmente abobalhada.

Rosie riu e foi até a campainha com a bolsa num ombro e uma mala na mão.

- Não... Mas se conta eles tem uma piscina – Ela disse.

- Ta brincando, né? – Ninguém tinha piscinas em Forks. Aqui chovia quase todo dia e fazia mais frio do que nunca. Era totalmente inadequado e desnecessário ter uma piscina.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e eu me controlei pra não deixar meu queixo ir ao chão.

Allie apareceu rapidamente assim que ela tocou a campainha. Cumprimentou-nos com beijos na bochecha e abraços animados.

- Vocês demoraram! Vai ser tão divertido... Eu já sei exatamente o que vamos fazer – Ela disse animadamente enquanto nos puxava pra dentro, então parou abruptamente olhando na minha direção – Quem vestiu a Bella?

Ela tombou a cabeça de lado me analisando de cima a baixo.

Mordi o lábio indecisa.

- Eu escolhi... Ta tão ruim assim? – Perguntei insegura.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e um sorriso se espalhou lentamente pelo seu rosto.

- Até que você tem estilo, Swan.

Sorri e percebi que esse foi um dos maiores elogios que uma pessoa ligada em moda, como Alice, poderia dar.

- Obrigada – Falei sinceramente.

Ela nos mostrou um pouco da mansão e nos guiou por um longo corredor até seu quarto. Como era de se esperar era uma suíte completamente em tons de rosa e branco.

Eu resumiria tudo em apenas uma palavra: _Fofo_.

Mas não de um jeito infantil, fofo de um jeito seguro e fashion ao mesmo tempo. Ou sei lá qual é a palavra que esse pessoal da cidade usa pra essas coisas.

Sentei-me num pufe rosa chiclete e olhei o quarto.

- Seu quarto é adorável Allie – Falei sinceramente.

- Eu sei - Ela sorriu radiante e foi até um rádio que parecia tecnológico demais pra mim.

- Então, o que vamos fazer primeiro dessa vez? – Rosie andou elegantemente pelo quarto e se jogou na cama fazendo seu cabelo loiro se esparramar ao seu redor.

- Bom, eu diria pra gente começar a fofocar enquanto vamos a cozinha preparar o brigadeiro – Ela pegou o controle e o encostou delicadamente aos lábios cobertos por gloss rosa – Mas temos que introduzir a Bella ao meu sistema.

Eu tentei disfarçar minha careta, mas acho que não deu muito certo, porque as duas riram de mim.

- Relaxa, Bells. Ela só quer dizer que vai te explicar como as coisas funcionam por aqui – Rosie me tranqüilizou.

- Certo – Relaxei.

Allie me explicou que seus pais estavam em algum coquetel de medicina e nós tínhamos a casa só pra nós já que Emmett tinha sido obrigado a ir com eles e Edward estava trancado no quarto e não costumava sair a essa hora.

Reprimi minha curiosidade quanto a isso. Que será que ele ficava fazendo trancado no quarto?

Então faríamos brigadeiro de panela depois escolheríamos algum filme de terror e assistiríamos enquanto engordávamos alguns quilos com o chocolate, depois nós faríamos um desfile completo com todo tipo maluco de roupa que elas quisessem e então ficaríamos fofocando até ficar tarde demais pra se ficar acordada num dia de semana.

Pareceu totalmente tranqüilo pra mim, então aceitei de bom grado.

Fizemos o brigadeiro em meio a risadas e provocações e acabando passando mais brigadeiro na cara uma da outra do que realmente nos concentrando em fazer aquilo. Escolhemos um clássico de terror, o massacre da serra elétrica, e nos trancamos no quarto da Allie com todas as luzes apagadas.

Não consigo imaginar como o Edward pode ficar trancado no quarto quando nós três gritávamos tanto.

Sério! O filme era apavorante. E eu, literalmente, dei graças a Deus quando acabou.

- Senhor! – Coloquei a mão no coração arfando enquanto Rosie levantava – Pensei que não fosse acabar nunca!

Ela e Allie riram.

- Você é muito fraca pra terror, novata – Allie disse de brincadeira.

Eu ri sem graça, porque era verdade.

Percebi que Rosie não acendeu as luzes e sim várias velas que estavam estrategicamente espalhadas pelo quarto. Estranho, mas ainda sim a nova iluminação dava ao quarto o ar mais legal que eu já tinha visto.

Ela se sentou no chão de frente pra mim e Allie sentou ao seu lado.

- Ok... Porque sinto que vocês estão me dando atenção desnecessária aqui? – Perguntei meio assustada com a cara séria e concentrada das duas.

- Bella, isso é uma intimação totalmente amigável e saudável – Allie anunciou suavemente.

- Uma in-intimação? Sobre o que? – Perguntei meio temerosa e confusa.

- Isso! – Rosie falou e apontou pra mim.

Fiquei ainda mais confusa.

- Sua timidez Bella, nós queremos te ajudar a – Allie colocou a mãozinha no queixo e pareceu pensar na melhor forma de colocar as palavras – Sair as sua concha, entende?

- Er... – Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Elas estavam certas. Eu era tímida ao extremo e sabia disso, mas o que podia fazer quando a isso? Não se muda de um dia pro outro, e eu passei minha vida inteira – exatos 17 anos – agindo dessa forma. Passei a vida numa fazendo, cercada praticamente apenas por meus pais, animais e mato! Socialização não foi minha matéria principal.

- Bells – Rosie pegou minha mão nas suas e sorriu docemente pra mim – Eu te conheço desde sempre, você é linda, doce e gentil – Eu corei com suas palavras e desviei o olhar, encarando o tapete branco do quarto, ela apertou minhas mãos pra chamar minha atenção – Mas isso... meu amor, eu prometi que estaria do seu lado e eu digo que você precisar dar esse novo passo.

Eu cocei minha nuca com a mão livre e pensei, enquanto encarava minha mão pálida nas suas.

- Um novo passo? - Será que eu estava pronta pra isso?

Elas assentiram encorajadoramente.

Isso significaria abandonar o que eu era, me desprender da garota tímida e facilmente corada do interior e aceitar a vida na cidade – mesmo que a cidade fosse Forks, Washington.

Olhei pros seus profundos olhos azuis e forcei um sorriso.

- Rosie, Allie... Meus pais morreram – Minha voz sumiu um pouco e eu me forcei a continuar – eu não posso voltar a morar na minha fazenda ate ser maior de idade... Eu sinto como se tivesse perdido o chão de repente e caído de pára-quedas aqui no meio dessa cidade, no meio da vida de vocês e... E... E vocês me acolheram e me ajudaram e... Obrigada.

Meus olhos já estavam cheios d'água e ai estava de novo. A garota tímida e chorona que eu era, mas se elas achavam que eu conseguia mudar, talvez eu realmente conseguisse. Não ia doer tanto tentar.

Elas sorriram pra mim e me abraçaram, num abraço sufocante e confortante.

- De verdade meninas... Eu não sei se posso mudar... Essa sou desde, bem, desde sempre! E eu não quero perder quem eu sou.

- Ah Bells! – Rosie beijou minha bochecha e fungou – Minha priminha doce e ingênua!

Ela riu e eu sorri pra ela. Até com o rosto avermelhado e meio manchado de lágrimas ela era um milhão de vezes mais deslumbrante que eu assim como Alice, e mesmo com toda essa diferença ela e a baixinha que estava pendurada no meu pescoço tinham se tornado minhas melhores amigas.

- Bells, você não vai se perder... a gente vai tá aqui pra te guiar, mas não pra te fazer mudar assim – Alice se soltou de mim e se sentou sobre as pernas – Queremos te ajudar... você não vai conseguir encarar o mundo real assim, novata. E até mesmo Forks High School, que ainda é só uma escola de ensino médio, é demais pra uma garota doce e ingênua.

Ela disse repetiu os apelidos que Rosie tinha dito de modo carinhoso, mas agora pareceu um defeito.

Torci a cara pra isso.

Suspirei e limpei as poucas lágrimas que ousaram escorrer.

- Tudo bem... o que vocês querem que eu faça?

Elas se entreolharam e pularam, literalmente, em cima de mim me derrubando pra trás. Nós três rolamos no tapete rindo e xingando uma a outra de gorda, de brincadeira.

- Bells você tem que ser mais confiante – Rosie se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura fina – Você tem que se impor diante das outras pessoas e não deixar que ninguém te intimide.

_Vocês me intimidam_. Pensei, mas achei melhor não falar.

- Exatamente! Você é linda e com toda certeza pode se dar muito bem naquela escola – Allie piscou pra mim – Temo que possa dominá-la.

Eu ri e fingi animação.

- Oh sim! Primeiro a escola, depois Forks e então eu dominarei o mundo! – Me ajoelhei e no final do pequeno discurso joguei as mãos pro alto numa imitação precária de 'cérebro' daquele desenho de ratos 'Pink e o cérebro'.

Elas riram e me deram a mão pra eu levantar.

- Viu? Você é divertida e fácil de conversar! Você é cheia de qualidades – Rosie disse animada e eu corei com tantos elogios.

- Aceite isso, novata, quando terminarmos com você tenho certeza que você vai ser tão confiante quanto eu e a Rosalie aqui – Allie disse confiante.

- Boa sorte com essa! – Rebati e ela revirou os olhos.

- Nunca desafie uma Cullen, Bella – Ela sorriu, mas nos seus olhos um brilho competitivo surgiu e eu quase me assustei com a ferocidade dele – Nós sempre ganhamos.

- Sim, senhorita - Bati continencia pra ela deu um sorriso presunçoso.

- Ah, nossa pequena pupila - Allie esfregou as mãos uma na outra e me olhou de cima abaxio.

dei um passo involuntariamente pra trás, mas aí senti Rosie passar o braço pelo meu ombro e me dar uma leve bundada.

- Aceitei, Bells. Você não vai ter como fugir de nós agora e nunca mais vai precisar de ninguém pra te proteger... Você vai ser como nós!

Alice sorriu e predeu seu curto e arrepiado cabelo num pequeno rabo de cavalo alto, que mais deixava fios soltos do que preso. ela parecia uma criança com esse cabelo e o pijama de bolinhas verdinho e azul claro. Mas era óbvio que nenhuma criança poderia ter a confiança que Alice Cullen tinha no olhar.

Então eu percebi. Eu quero ter essa confiança.

- Exatamente! As pessoas vão te respeitar por você ser quem você é. E bom, andar com a gente já vai te dar muitos ponto - Quando Alice falava isso ela nunca parecia presunçosa nem metida, só parecia sincera.

- Certo, eu quero ter essa confinaça que vocês tem. Eu não quero que vocês precisem ser minhas babás... Eu quero poder lidar com meus proprios problemas - Falei firme e pensei em Jessica e Lauren.

Ah, sim. Eu adoraria poder lidar com elas sozinha... E se pra isso eu precisasse passar por um intensivo com Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen eu aceitaria.

- Certo, Bells - Rosie ligou o som numa música da Lady Gaga num volume confortavel e me empurrou pra cama - Agora, você está pronta pra sua primeira aula de como ser confiante?

Assenti seriamente e assim passamos a maior parte do tempo, com elas me dando conselhos e dizendo como eu tinha de agir de agora em diante.

Tudo isso era muito... Não Bella. E eu não sabia se conseguiria, mas como eu disse, não custava tentar.

Elas me falaram pra não deixar as pessoas agirem de forma cruel comigo como aquele treinador idiota fez. Que eu nunca deveria deixar alguém falar mais alto que eu. Que eu não precisava abaixar a cabeça pra ninguém. Que ninguém podia mandar em mim. Todo esse tipo de coisa, mas de acordo com elas o mais importante de tudo era eu ter auto-confiança. E era nessa primeira parte que eu deveria me focar.

Ainda naquela noite elas riram e contaram piadas bobas enquanto me maquiavam de 'n' formas diferentes me dizendo como realçar cada parte do meu rosto.

Eu não ia dizer isso a elas, mas eu enviei todo esse conhecimento pra parte do meu cérebro onde ficam as coisas que eu não pretendo por em prática futuramente... Francamente, eu me maquiando? Só se a Rosie me forçasse como faz toda manhã, e ainda sim quem me maquia é ela. Eu nem ao menos pegar num pincel sei.

Então elas passaram um demaquilante e um hidratante com cheiro engraçado no meu rosto e então trocaram de roupas pra dormir. Coloquei minha calça de flanela verde-jade quentinha e uma blusinha preta justa de alças como toda noite e me deitei no colchão macio que Allie tinha posto no chão ao lado da cama de casal que ela dividia com a Rosie.

Rolei prum lado e pro outro, mas acho que toda essa coisa de 'Operação melhorar a Bella' – como elas chamaram – estava me torturando e me dando nos nervos.

Resolvi que talvez um copo de leite quente me fizesse esquecer tudo e dormi em paz, afinal, de qualquer forma eu tinha aula amanhã.

Desci as escadas indo até a cozinha com o máximo de habilidade que consegui na penumbra da mansão. Todas as luzes estavam apagas e só a luz que entrava pela parede de vidro iluminava o interior da mansão.

Tropeçei no ultimo degrau da escada e tampei a boca enquanto cambaleava até a porta da cozinha sem fazer barulho. Suspirei feliz quando consegui chegar lá viva, acendi a luz e olhei o enorme comodo procurando onde podia haver copos. Achei um e bebi meu leite o mais rápido possível. Essa casa me assustava de verdade, as vezes.

Era grande demais, e com todo mundo dormindo eu me sentia como a única pessoa viva do lugar.

De repente comecei a me lembrar do filme idiota que elas me obrigaram a assistir, e um arrepio de medo passou pelo meu corpo. Joguei o copo de qualquer jeito na pia e literalmente corri pra fora dali.

De novo a lei de Murphy resolveu se fazer real e eu acabei batendo com o pé na beirada da pia na minha tentativa de fuga eminente. Dessa vez eu cai no chão literalmente derubando alguma coisa que não tenho certeza do que era, mas parecia uma fruteira vazia.

- Droga... - Gemi pra mim mesma enquanto levantava tonta e com uma dor infeliz no pé.

Só espero que pelo menos ninguém acorde com todo o meu barulho. Implorei mentalmente.

Depois de isso tudo resolvi que era hora de voltar pra cama e corri o mais rápido que meu medo de lugares desconhecidos permitiu. Subi cuidadosamente a escada pra não tropeçar e olhei o grande corredor.

- Oh merda! - Sussurrei pra mim mesma – Porque mesmo que eu não quis acordar uma das meninas, hein?

Ok, hora de parar de falar sozinha e me concentrar em descobrir de qual dessas portas eu sai.

Serio, o corredor era parecido com o da cada da Rosie, só que era mais largo e mais extenso. E com a pouca iluminação todas as portas pareciam irreconhecíveis demais pra mim.

Tatei a parede e fui andando devagar tocando levemente as portas. Parei encarando duas portas, era uma do lado da outra. Eu tenho certeza que o quarto da Allie é uma dessas portas, mas qual?

Fechei os olhos e fiz uni-duni-tê. Respirei fundo e abri devagar a porta de madeira de lei.

Entrei olhando pro chão, com medo de pisar em alguma coisa e fazer barulho pra não acordar as meninas e fechei a porta. Quando me virei procurando a cama no chão onde deveria dormir, percebi o pequeno grande engano que tinha cometido.

- Ops! Quarto errado

-

-

* * *

**"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES"**


	9. Chapter 9

** ! Voces tem noção de como é entrar na sua caixa de email e ver 23 reviews ?? É lindo , cara . Mega emocionante !!**

**Que tal voce se superarem agora , hein ?? Que tal me dar essa felicidade ?!**

**Garanto que voces NUNCA vao adivinhar o conteudo desse capitulo ! HÁ ! Finalmente vamos descobrir o grande e tenebrosos segredo , hein ?!**

**Voces nunca vao adivinhar , juro... E tudo isso graças a fofa da Milla , também conhecida como Lady Sanctorum , rs . Foi ela que me ajudou a pensar no bendito segredo , isso quando eu ainda tava começando a fic :D**

**Obrigada amor!**

**Espero qeu voces gostem do cap , meninas . E nao se esqueçam das minhas reviews com opinioes , hein ? Elas me ajudam muito na hora de decidir como prosseguir com a fic.**

**E saber a opiniao de voces é sempre importante.**

**Beijos fofas !**

* * *

- Ops! Quarto errado – Sussurrei pras costas de um Edward concentrado em algo em seu computador.

Ele não se mexeu e acho que também não ouviu o que eu disse. Percebi que ele estava totalmente inclinada em direção ao seu computador, e com um daqueles fones de ouvidos gigantes que sempre deixavam o som do PC mais real – É, morei na fazenda mais ainda conheço alguma coisa de tecnologia. Ele estava sem camisa apesar frio que fazia, então percebi que o seu aquecedor estava ligado o que deixava o ar bem mais quente e agradável. Não consegui deter meu olhar, então deixei com que ele vagasse por suas costas levemente musculosas.

_Gostoso_. Meus pensamentos impuros logo se fizeram presentes, mas balancei a cabeça levemente pra espantá-los.

Aproximei-me devagar já que a curiosidade – um dos meus grandes defeitos – me corroia totalmente por dentro.

Parecia um daqueles jogos de RPG super populares entre geeks e nerds.

Um grupo de personagens extremamente coloridos e com armas andavam por um campo. O gráfico pelo menos era bonitinho.

Percebi que a maioria seguia uma mulher, então devia ser a líder.

Fiquei observando o jogo atrás de Edward, mas a uma distância segura pra que não fizesse sombra no computador nem que minha respiração batesse em seu corpo

Então acho que o Edward quis comprar alguma coisa ou sei lá. Porque ele levou a setinha até o menu, e lá apareceu uma tela com várias opções e no canto superior e esquerdo apareceu a foto da personagem feminina, a líder.

O-oh! Se a foto que apareceu ali é a da bonequinha fofa então quer dizer...

- Oh meu Deus! – Falei alto demais e acho que na minha curiosidade acabei me inclinando mais pra frente porque Edward me ouviu.

Ele deu um pulo na cadeira e se atrapalhou tentando tirar o fone de ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que tentou levantar, ele acabou caindo no chão ao lado da cadeira.

- Caralho – Ele sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados e tocou o cóx.

- Você é... – Falei ainda abismada.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viu ali ao lado olhando sem acreditar pro computador.

- Bella! – Ele gritou assustado.

Fala sério! Edward fingia ser uma mulher na internet!

- Que coisa gay! – Falei alto e comecei a rir

- Não! – Ele se levantou meio torto - O que você ta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Há! Eu sempre suspeitei que você fosse gay, EdCat! – Provoquei.

- Eu não sou gay, porra! – Ele esbravejou e fechou a tela do jogo – É só um jogo.

Ui, que boca suja que ele tinha.

- Ui! EdCat se revelando na internet! – ri da cara de idiota dele - Deus, eu realmente não acredito nisso.

Eu ria descontroladamente e ele ficou ali me olhando feio e parecendo realmente bravo, mas ao mesmo tempo constrangido. Eu não conseguia não zoar isso, não sei porque. Mas era mais forte que eu!

- Bella, já acabou? – Ele perguntou irritadinho.

Ele tinha noção de o quanto ficava fofo irritado?

- Calma! To quase – Suspirei tentando parar de rir e fiquei feliz quando terminei, ficando apenas com um grande sorriso no rosto – Pronto.

- Cara... O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ele coçou a nuca sem saber por onde começar.

- Eu me perdi – Dei de ombros – Fui beber leite e acabei errando o quarto.

Ele andou meio sem jeito até a enorme cama que tinha no meio do quarto e comprimiu seus lábios numa linha fina.

- Bella olha, quanto ao jogo... eu, er...

Eu mordi o lábio pra não começar a rir de novo. Encostei-me casualmente na sua mesinha de computador e cruzei os braços.

- Ok, você é viciado em RPG e finge ser mulher – Resumi pra ele e uma gargalhada escapou, disfarcei com uma tosse, mas obvio que ele reparou.

Ele jogou um travesseiro na minha cara.

- Não ria, droga! Bella, to falando sério agora, você não pode falar pra ninguém sobre isso, ok? – Seu rosto estava sério dessa vez – Nunca!

Eu estava confusa agora.

- Porque? Quer dizer, tirando o fator gay da história é claro, qual o problema em jogar esse joguinho fofo?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não é um jogo fofo. É um jogo de simulação que mistura estratégia e ação – Ele defendeu seu joguinho.

- Que seja. Mas porque? – Pressionei.

- Deus! Porque tinha que ser logo você a me pegar fazendo isso, hein? – Ele gemeu frustrado.

- Legal a confiança que você deposita em mim, Cullen.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

- Ok, sente-se – Ele indicou a cadeira giratória em frente ao Pc que parecia confortável.

Hesitei por um momento, mas dei de ombros e sentei.

- Tá.

- Certo, eu não posso deixar com que você conte isso a ninguém porque... er... acabaria com a minha reputação, Bella – Ele disse ainda sem graça e ficou apenas me olhando por um momento. Então continuou com a voz firme – Eu não sou gay. Eu não sou nerd. Esses caras nem sabem que na verdade estão falando comigo! Ninguém naquela escola ou nessa casa sabe sobre isso. Você é a única agora.

Ele suspirou e eu repeti o fato.

E lá vem a onda de culpa...

Droga. É tão ruim ser eu.

- Olha – Chutei levemente o chão e então encarei seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda – Me desculpe ter entrado no seu quarto, eu não queria fazer isso. Eu não queria descobrir o seu segredo, mesmo.

Ele me encarou e eu retribui o olhar. Acho que ele estava procurando ali nos meus olhos algo que pudesse provar que eu estava falando a verdade, e então ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, sei que não foi de propósito. Mas Bella, você te que e prometer que nunca vai contar pra ninguém. Nunca! Promete!?

Eu ri do desespero dele e então coloquei a mão no coração.

- Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, juro solenemente nunca revelar ao mundo, também conhecido como Forks ou todos que conhecem você, seu segredinho sujo – Terminei com uma risadinha e ele me deu seu sorriso torto.

- Obrigada, macaquinha.

Erguia as sobrancelhas com ele.

- É assim que você quer que eu mantenha minha lealdade? Tsc, tsc. Estamos indo por um péssimo caminho, Cullen.

Ele deitou na cama com seus braços flexionados em baixo da sua cabeça. Involuntariamente meus olhos analisaram seu tanquinho.

Deus! Quando eu me tornei essa tarada?

- Sabe, eu não sei porque você implica com esse apelido. É bonitinho – Ele disse encarando o teto.

Torci o nariz e comecei a girar na cadeira.

- É, se você considera ser chamado de primata bonito. Fique a vontade – Deixei a ironia transbordar na minha voz e isso o fez rir ainda mais.

- Ah, qual é! Mas você é uma primata adorável então.

- Argh! Idiota! – Resmunguei alto o suficiente pra ele ouvir.

Ele riu ainda mais e se apoiou nos cotovelos, me encarando com aquele sorriso perturbadoramente lindo.

- Adoro quando você fica irritada.

- Acho que já percebi isso! – Rebati, e então completei baixinho pra mim mesma – Queria saber o que te atrai tanto em me deixar fora do sério.

Acho que ele ouviu já que respondeu.

- Você fica parecendo uma gatinha que acha que pode ser uma tigresa.

Estreitei meus olhos pra ele e meneei a cabeça.

- Tá dizendo que eu pareço uma criança que se acha adulto? – Coloquei a frase dele no mundo humano.

Ele riu e se sentou de novo na cama.

- Não. Definitivamente você parece uma gatinha – Ele disse com seu sorriso torto na voz, e dessa vez percebi que seu tom não era mais implicante.

Isso me fez sorrir.

- Eu te odeio, Cullen – Falei fingindo mau humor.

Ele apoiou a cabeça na mão e fez aquele biquinho de novo.

Ah, como eu adoro esse biquinho.

- Você sabe que um dia vai ter que parar de se enganar, né? – Ele voltou a implicar comigo – Você tem que deixar seus sentimentos fluírem, Bella.

Eu rolei meus olhos e me levantei, indo em direção a cama dele.

- Aé! Digo o mesmo pra você... Sabe, uma hora você vai ter que sair do armário. Tenho certeza que sua família vai continuar te amando independente de qualquer coisa – Parei bem na sua frente e ele me deu uma travesseirada.

- Você realmente acha que eu sou gay, Swan? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Num movimento rápido, que surprendeu ate a mim eu roubei o travesseiro da mão dele e bati com força em sua cabeça.

Ele me olhou indignado e pegou outro travesseiro me acertando.

E assim começo nossa briguinha.

- Você me ama, Swan! Assuma logo – Ele me batia com o travesseiro macio e ria ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, yeah! Eu era tão apaixonada por você EdCat! – Zombei e ri alto quando consegui acertar bem na sua cara – Mas ai eu descobri sua verdadeira opção sexual.

- Nos seus pesadelos, Swan!

- Há! Pesadelos é? – Ri e subi na cama já que ele estava me acertando de cima, o que era um vantagem super injusta.

- Claro! Você me ama demais pra desistir de mim.

- Nos seus sonhos!

Eu ria tanto que acabei perdendo o fôlego e a força, nisso ele conseguiu me bater o suficiente pra me fazer cair em sua cama sem fôlego. Ele riu alto e caiu ao meu lado.

- Eu te odeio – Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse assim que consegui respirar normalmente.

Ele respirava tranquilamente ao meu lado na cama.

- É, você não consegue resistir ao meu charme.

- Concordo, jogadores de RPG me atraem muito – Zombei e ele me olhou feio.

- Você prometeu Bella – Ele deu um tapinha leve na minha cabeça - _Nunca_!

Bocejei alto e ele riu baixinho.

- To sabendo – Me levantei da cama num pulo – Se não se importa, acho que vou dormir um pouco.

- Vai nessa, macaquinha – Ele levantou e se sentou na cadeira giratória do computador.

- Você não dorme não, é? – Perguntei perplexa.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu durmo muito a tarde.

- E na escola – Eu completei rindo e ele me acompanhou – Fala sério, você não pode ser um gênio de jeito nenhum.

Ele deu seu sorrisinho torto.

- Eu não sou um.

Cruzei os braços e esperei ele explicar, mas ele apenas ficou calado me olhando. Quando o silencio começou a me incomodar resolvi pressioná-lo.

- Então... Como eles – indiquei a porta, já que deveria significar os Cullen e Hale – me disseram que você sempre se dá bem em tudo.

Seu sorriso se tornou prepotente.

- Tenho meus truques – Então ele girou na cadeira e parou virado pra mim – Quem sabe, se você for fiel, um dia eu revele eles pra você.

- Eu não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com a minha fidelidade – Provoquei.

Ele suspirou e sorriu.

- Ao que parece agora eu realmente preciso dela – Ele deu de ombros e seu sorriso se tornou quente e familiar de uma forma que eu não pensei que poderia se tornar – Pra nossa sorte, eu sempre fui com a sua cara. Até mesmo quando você diz que me odeia.

Eu ia dar uma resposta meio malcriada e meio boba, mas um bocejo me cortou. Eu cobri a boca delicadamente com a mão e meus olhos pesaram.

- Talvez um dia, quando eu não estiver com tanto sono eu te obrigue a me contar – Me virei e abri a porta – A propósito, por favor diz que o quarto ao lado é o da sua irmã!

Ele riu.

- Porque? Tem medo de encontrar meus pais numa cena de sexo selvagem?

Enruguei a cara em nojo e desgosto, o que o fez rir mais ainda.

- Obrigada pela péssima imagem mental – Resmunguei e bati a porta com força o suficiente pra ele perceber meu mau humor, mas não o suficiente pra acordar alguém.

Entrei no quarto rosa da minha amiga e me joguei no colchão macio. Cocei meus olhos e soltei um suspiro pesado.

Pensei no que acabou de acontecer. Em como o Edward ficou defensivo quanto ao joguinho gay e como ele tinha medo de que alguém descobrisse. A forma como ele me fez jurar, quase desesperadamente.

Acho que agora eu tinha o Edward em minhas mãos. Conclui com um sorriso maquiavélico.

Mas logo ele se transformou num sorriso mais quente.

Eu era a única que sabia seu segredo. E num pensamento doce e ingênuo, como minha amiga e minha prima disseram que eu mesma era, eu ousava dizer que agora poderia me considerar sua confidente.

* * *

**REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS... IMAGINEM O QUE ELAS NÃO FAZEM COM UM SIMPLES CAPITULO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey pessoas ! Cap novo na area galera !**

**Espero que vocês gostem dele , ok ? Ah , e antes que eu esqueça , agradeçam a Milla - lê-se: Lady Sanctorum - por ter revisado o cap pra mim :D**

**Mas então , eu tava conversando com ela e ela me disse que existe meninos no fanfic ! Eu , obviamente , choquei com essa informação! Então se existem meninos lendo essa fic manifestem-se.**

**É sério , eu adoraria conhecer um cara que também curte fics e não ter que viver essa minha vida dupla -.^**

**Não , isso não foi uma indireta pra desconhecidos.**

**HUHSUAHSUAHSUHSUAHSA**

**E tentem não me odiar no final do capitulo , ok ?**

**Ok, vai dar 3 horas da manhã e eu to ficando com sono.**

**Bjos.**

* * *

Um despertador soava pelo quarto a cerca de 5 minutos, mas eu estava com preguiça demais de me mexer na cama pra desligar. Acho que Rosie e Allie passavam pela mesma situação que eu.

- Alguém desliga essa merda. – A voz da minha prima saiu abafada provavelmente pelo travesseiro.

- Eu não consigo me mexer. – Alice meio que gemeu da cama.

Gemi de frustração a levantei resmungando.

- Vocês duas são tão preguiçosas!

Desliguei a praga do despertador que – oh, que grande surpresa – também era rosa.

- Obrigada Bells. – Rosie sussurrou e se enroscou nas cobertas.

Revirei os olhos pras duas e entrei no banheiro imenso da suíte da Alice, tomei um banho quente e lavei meus cabelos com meu xampu favorito de morangos. Sequei-os preguiçosamente com o secador e o deixei solto com a franja jogada de lado, como eu gostava.

Quando eu voltei pro quarto as duas ainda estavam afundadas em meio a lençóis e travesseiros dormindo serenamente. Fiz questão de puxar as cobertas e expulsa-las da cama uma vez que eu vi a hora e provavelmente iríamos chegar atrasadas.

- Você me paga, novata. – Alice me ameaçou quando finalmente levantou da cama indo em direção ao seu ridiculamente grande closet.

Rosie se embrenhou no banheiro pelo que me pareceu séculos e Alice acabou desistindo e indo tomar banho em outro banheiro.

Vesti o jeans azul clarinho que eu trouxe e uma camisa justa de gola de tartaruga e mangas compridas cinza, por cima coloquei um coletinho azul-royal de alfaiataria. Ainda me lembro de Alice falando umas 3 vezes seguidas que se eu alguma vez usasse uma camisa sem detalhes e de cor neutra sozinha ela me matava.

Pronto. Eu estava perfeitamente pronta e elas nem tinham saído do banho. Depois de esperar mais 10 minutos e ver que nenhuma das duas aparecia desisti. Bati levemente na porta do banheiro.

- Rosie, você acha que eu posso ir na cozinha procurar alguma coisa pra comer? – Perguntei.

- Pode ir, a gente te encontra lá em baixo... Provavelmente a Esme já colocou a mesa.

- Tá – Falei meio que pra mim mesma e respirei fundo antes de sair do quarto.

Agora com a luz do dia o corredor parecia bem mais... Normal.

Rosie tinha razão, quando eu cheguei à cozinha Emmett e Edward estavam sentados na mesa tomando café da manhã, e uma mulher de cabelos caramelos estava de costas pra porta, por isso eu só pude ver suas costas, na pia.

- B-bom dia. – Me repreendi por gaguejar e andei tentando parecer tranqüila até a mesa.

_É, a imagem da autoconfiança._ Pensei ironicamente.

- Bom dia, priminha! – Emmett disse animado.

- Bom dia, macaquinha. – Edward falou com a boca cheia, me permitindo ver os pedaços da torrada que ele comia.

Fiz uma careta e ri.

- Que nojo, Ed!

Ele riu também e engoliu.

- Bom dia, querida. Você deve ser a Isabella. – Esme se virou e me deu um sorriso carinhoso.

- Só Bella. – A corrigi automaticamente, e fui até ela estendendo a mão – É uma prazer conhecê-la, dona Esme.

- Só Esme. – Ela me puxou para um abraço quente, que me lembrou muito o da minha própria mãe – É um prazer querida. Sente-se na mesa com os meninos, tudo bem?

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram levemente e eu tentei me recompor do abraço inesperado. Eu assenti de cabeça baixa e puxei uma cadeira na mesa ao lado de Edward.

Ele me cutucou no braço e sussurrou pra mim.

- Hey, tudo bem?

Eu olhei pra ele, e vi preocupação em seus olhos. Isso me fez sorrir um pouquinho, acho que era a primeira vez que eu via essa expressão em seu rosto. Geralmente eu só via ele me provocando e implicando comigo.

- Eu to legal. – Sussurrei de volta.

- Bom, você não parece legal. – Ele disse simplesmente e começou a me olhar nos olhos, como se analisasse a minha alma.

Mexi-me de maneira desconfortável e quebrei o contato visual encarando a mesa.

- Eu vou ficar legal, então.

Vi pelo canto do olho ele dar de ombros e comecei a comer. A mesa ficou em silencio até as meninas descerem as escadas animadamente rindo de alguma coisa.

- Booooooom dia, família! – Allie gritou animada e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe, que apenas riu e lhe deu um beijo igualmente estalado.

- Desculpe o atraso gente, mas é tudo culpa da Allie! – Rosie falou e se sentou ao lado do namorado lhe dando um beijo que quase me fez vomitar tudo que eu já havia comido.

- Até parece. – Alice se sentou do meu lado e me deu um beijo na bochecha também – A propósito, você ainda tem que se maquiar dona Isabella.

Eu gemi infeliz.

- Sim, senhora.

Emmett riu alto.

- É assim, a baixinha já está te controlando é? – Ele zombou.

Quase atirei uma maçã na cabeça dele.

- Em, você sabe que se eu quiser te controlar também, eu vou. – Alice disse firme e lançou ao moreno um olhar desafiador.

Ele engoliu em seco e voltou a comer. Isso me fez rir baixinho.

Quando terminamos Rosie e Alice me arrastaram pro andar superior e me maquiaram.

Saímos um pouco tarde de casa, mas como o Edward dirigi de um jeito que realmente me assustou nós acabamos chegando a tempo.

Corri pra minha primeira aula que hoje era com a Rosie. O professor era um chato e a matéria mais chata ainda. A aula parece que durou horas pra acabar assim como as duas que se seguiram. Quase chorei de emoção quando chegou a hora do almoço.

Alice, que fez a aula comigo ficou na sala falando com o professor sobre alguma duvida que ela tinha e me liberou pra ir indo na frente, no corredor acabei encontrando o Emmett.

- Fala aê, priminha. – Ele deu um soquinho leve no meu ombro.

- Hey, Em. – Dei um sorriso pra ele e andamos em silencio.

- Aí, você me espera ir até o meu armário guardar esses livros idiotas? – Ele perguntou e apontou um livro tremendamente grosso que estava na sua mão.

- Credo, então é assim que é o ultimo ano? Provavelmente eu vou deslocar o ombro se colocar essas coisas na minha mochila – Falei exageradamente.

Ele riu.

- Relaxa, aposto que até lá você já encontrou algum otário pra carregar seus livros pra você.

Eu corei com esse comentário.

- Até parece.

Ele me olhou torto.

- Bella, você nunca reparou como esses idiotas olham pra você?

Fiz uma careta.

- Não... – Arrastei a palavra e ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele – Como eles me olham?

Ele riu alto e me deu um tapa nas costas que foi forte o suficiente pra me fazer cambalear pra frente.

Acho que esse cara tinha que começar a regular a força dele.

- Descubra sozinha.

Revirei os olhos e esperei ele enfiar aqueles livros imensos no armário.

- Pronto, vambora! – Ele falou animado e começou a andar.

Eu encostei minha mão nos armários e fui andando lentamente, arrastando ela levemente por ali. Olhei pras minhas sapatilhas azuis e comecei a pensar sobre o que o Emmett disse.

Será que os caras realmente me olhavam por aqui? Eu não tinha muita experiência como o sexo oposto. Minha única experiência foi quando eu era uma criança e não era uma lembrança agradável.

- Bella! – Ouvi Emmett gritar e ergui a cabeça.

No mesmo instante eu bati de cara com um armário que estava aberto e cai pra trás.

- Droga – Coloquei a mão no nariz e olhei pra ela. Felizmente nada de sangue, eu não tinha um bom relacionamento com ele.

- Ops! – Eu conhecia esse 'ops'.

Olhei pra cima e vi Lauren rindo da minha cara.

- E isso não é nem o começo... – Ela sussurrou pra mim e me deu as costas.

- Cuidado com essa merda, idiota! – Emmett gritou pra ela e me levantou do chão – Tudo bem com você, priminha?

- Acho que quebrei meu nariz. – Dramatizei – Provavelmente nunca mais vou conseguir sentir os cheiros certos!

Ele riu.

- É, você já ta bem. – Dessa vez ele andou ao meu lado – Eu adoraria poder reclamar com a Lauren mais, mas você tem que olhar pra frente quando anda, cara.

Eu ri sem graça.

- Desculpa, eu me distrai.

- Percebi.

Pegamos nossos almoços e nos sentamos na mesa, cumprimentando a todos.

- Oi, Bella. – Mike, um garoto que fazia aula comigo passou pela mesa e acenou pra mim com seu característico sorriso quase-maior-que-a-cara.

- Oi. – Eu disse sem graça, mas ele já estava longe demais pra ouvir.

Emmett riu alto e eu tive vontade de virar todo o meu yogurt na sua cabeça morena.

- Eu disse que você ia achar um otário rapidinho.

- Hum... Bella tem um admirador – Allie implicou.

- Até que ele não é de se jogar fora, Bells – Rosie entrou na brincadeira – Loiro, olhos azuis e um bom atleta. Nada mal pra primeira semana de aula, hein.

Eu afundei na cadeira.

- Ele não é meu admirador. – Murmurei totalmente envergonhada pelos comentários deles.

- Pode ajeitando essa postura, Isabella. – Allie me repreendeu pelo meu excesso de timidez, e então se virou pro Emmett – Agora, nos conte, como assim um otário?

- Eu disse que logo ela ia achar um otário pra carregar os livros dela e essas palhaçadas. – Ele gargalhou.

- Como se você não carregasse meus livros. – Rosie implicou.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo molhado na bochecha.

- Isso é porque eu te amo.

Sorri da demostração de afeto dele.

Ela deu uma risadinha e deu a ele um selinho.

- Quantos namorados você já teve, Bella? – Alice parecia inclinada a continuar no assunto.

Eu me obriguei a não afundar na cadeira de novo e encarei a mesa.

- Nenhum. – Falei baixinho e comecei a futucar minha salada de frutas.

Ouvi um silencio estranho na mesa.

- Nenhum? Nenhumzinho? – Jasper perguntou surpreso.

Dei de ombros e assenti.

- Porque? – Edward falou pela primeira vez desde que eu me sentei.

- Acho que não levo jeito pra relacionamentos. – Falei simplesmente.

- Ah para! Tem que ter tido pelo menos algum paquera Bella! – Rosie insistiu.

Eu lembrei só meu fadado fracasso infantil e me senti corar.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! – Allie gritou.

- Pode falar, abelhinha. – Jasper pressionou.

- Er... vocês querem mesmo ouvir? – Perguntei na esperança que eles desistissem.

- Estamos esperando... – Edward insistiu.

- Bom, se vocês quiserem contar a vez quando eu tinha 7 anos e um garoto de 9 disse que gostava de mim e veio me dar um abraço e eu gritei e dei um chute forte entre suas pernas, então é... foi meu único relacionamento. – Dei de ombros fingindo uma indiferença e tranqüilidade que eu obviamente não tinha.

Novamente ouve um silencio estranho e então todos começaram a rir escandalosamente, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas do refeitório. Eu fiquei mega sem graça e afundei na cadeira, mas então comecei a rir, já que as risadas dele eram contagiantes.

- Cara! Você chutou o saco da criança? – Emmett perguntou em meio as gargalhadas.

- Eu só me assustei. – Eu disse rindo.

Aos poucos os risos foram se tornando mais calmos.

- Com um abraço? – Rosie perguntou meio incrédulo.

- Eu era uma criança, poxa! – Me defendi.

- Cara... eu nunca vou te abraçar. – Edward falou sério – Se com 7 anos você já fez esse estrago imagine agora!

- Haha – Fingi uma risada e voltei a comer.

Não sei porque, mas a idéia do Edward não querer me abraçar me irritou. O que era totalmente ilógico.

_Talvez eu só esteja na TPM._ Pensei confusa.

Continuamos comendo em meio a brincadeiras e risadas e logo o sinal tocou, indicando a nossa ultima aula.

Me sentei ao lado de Edward e, como sempre, ele foi logo colocando os fones de ouvido.

A aula estava super chata, então comecei a rabiscar na ultima folha do meu caderno. Primeiro fiz desenhos abstratos, sem forma. Então olhei no relógio e percebi que ainda faltava meia hora pra acabar a aula, isso me entediou mais ainda.

Virei a folha e deixei minha mão correr livre por ela, desenhando o que viesse a minha mente. Estava tão distraída fazendo um esboço que me assustei com a voz de Edward perto do meu ouvido.

- Belo desenho. – Ele se inclinou sobre mim e analisou a folha – Não sabia que você desenhava. Você faz retratos também?

- Obrigada. – Dei um sorriso meio sem graça e encarei a folha – É, eu faço sim...

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram quando eu percebi o que eu tinha desenhado. Uma boca, contorcida num leve biquinho.

Ai. Meu. _Deus_!

Fechei o caderno assustada. E Edward me olhou surpreso.

- O que foi?

- Nada! – Falei alto demais porque o professor me olhou de cara feia.

Afundei na minha cadeira e me senti meio enjoada de tanta vergonha.

- Senhorita Swan, tem algum problema? – Ele perguntou sério.

Fiz minha melhor careta de doente e falei com a voz meio fraca.

- Eu acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem. O senhor se importa se eu for tomar um ar?

Ele me olhou por um instante.

- Tudo bem, vá até a enfermaria. Precisa que alguém te leve?

- Não, senhor. Obrigada – Guardei meu material o mais rápido que pude, tudo isso sob o olhar confuso do Edward.

- Tudo bem? – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

Apenas assenti, embora eu soubesse que ainda estava com uma careta no rosto.

Fugi dali o mais rápido que pude. Sentei-me num banco de pedra que tinha na parte de fora da escola, agradeci por ser uma área coberta, já que chovia, como na maior parte do tempo.

Caramba. Porque diabos eu desenhei o bendito biquinho do Edward?! Eu estava surpresa que ele não tinha reconhecido! Ou vai ver reconheceu e não quis me deixar mais envergonhada me falando.

Como eu poderia ser mais auto confiante se eu só fazia besteira e me humilhava publicamente? Não dava! Acho que eu estava mais segura na minha fazenda, longe de todas essas pessoas e sem ter que ter tanto... interação social.

Fiquei ali sentada algum tempo, apenas olhando a chuva cair e pensando em como olhar novamente na cara do Edward. Estava tão distraída que praticamente pulei do banco quando uma voz meio anasalada e terrivelmente conhecida chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Ora, ora... Estou louca ou não é a pequena garota Swan sozinha? – Lauren estava com um sorriso grande espalhado pelo rosto, ainda com o esparadrapo no nariz.

- La-Lauren – Guaguejei e inconscientemente dei um passo pra trás.

-

-

* * *

**Façam uma autora feliz. Visitem minha outra fic e comentem ? Ela já tá no final quase , mas eu não me importo de vocês pegarem o trem andando .**

**http://www . fanfiction . net /s/5169733/1/Between_Two_Worlds**

**Bjos povo do meu s2**

* * *

**UMA TROCA JUSTA:**

**VOCÊS ME DÃO REVIEWS, E EU LHES DOU UM NOVO CAPITULO. **

**/QTAL?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AGORA SIM EU POSSO FALAR , RS.**

**AMORES DA MINHA VIDINHA , AQUI ESTÁ O NOVO CAPITULO QUE VOCES TANTO PEDIRAM :D**

**OBRIGADA PELAS 15 REVIEWS... MAS VOCES NAO PERCEBERAM A AUSENCIA DE ALGUMAS PESSOINHAS NAO? PORQUE EU PERCEBI.**

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM QUE SAO AS REVIEWS DE VOCE QUE MOVEM AS ENGRENAGENS DO MEU CEREBRO , GATAS!**

**NESSE CAP EU VOU MOSTRAR UM POUCO MAIS DE BEWARD , E SIM , TEMOS UM ROMANCE NO AR SE VOCES PERCEBEREM... TAMBÉM TEM A BELLA E A LAUREN , É... VOCES VAO GOSTAR DISSO , SEI QEU VAO , SHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAP.**

**BJOS.**

* * *

- La-Lauren – Ela me imitou e riu – Você é patética garota, eu nem sei como você conseguiu fazer isso em mim.

Ela apontou o próprio nariz e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E agora, quem vai te salvar, hein? – Ela veio pra cima de mim e me deu um empurrão.

Eu cambaleei pra trás e olhei amedrontada em volta na esperança de ver alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas pro meu azar o pátio estava terrivelmente vazio, a não ser por nós duas.

- Me diga, o que você está pensando em fazer agora, hein? Fugir? – Ela pontuava as frases com empurrões e eu sentia que estava quase perdendo o equilíbrio - Correr?

- E-eu... – Tentei dizer alguma coisa que fizesse parecer que eu não estava tão intimidade. Provavelmente qualquer coisa que eu dissesse naquele momento não me faria menos patética.

- E-eu – Ela me imitou de novo e riu, então um brilho surgiu em seus olhos – Já sei! Você vai gritar! Sim, gritar de medo como uma garotinha idiota.

Nós finalmente chegamos na parede de um dos prédio e ela riu provavelmente da minha cara de medo.

Porque vamos encarar os fatos. Eu estava me borrando de medo ali.

- Sua babaca, finalmente vai pagar por essa merda – Ela me deu um tapa no meu rosto, e no mesmo momento eu senti arder.

Levei minha mão até o local e a olhei impressionada. Eu nunca tinha apanhado.

Nunca!

- Você... me... bateu? – Perguntei incrédula.

Ela revirou os olhos e me segurou pelos ombros, me puxando e então me jogando contra a parede novamente. Eu gemi de dor. Ela segurou meus cabelos da nuca e puxou meu rosto pra perto do seu.

- E não se esqueça... Isso é só o começo – E então me jogou novamente contra a parede.

Fechei os olhos quando senti ela dar outro tapa no meu rosto. Eu queria revidar, realmente queria. Mas eu não estava achando as forças pra poder encará-la.

- Bella! – Ouvi uma voz familiar se aproximando – Que merda é essa?

- Não se meta nisso, Cullen – Lauren cuspiu.

Eu vi Edward empurrá-la pra longe e ela cambalear em seus saltos desnecessariamente altos. Ele veio ate mim e me puxou da parede pra perto dele, no mesmo instante eu me senti protegida e segura.

O que era totalmente _ilógico_.

- Qual o seu problema, garota? – Ele quase gritou.

- Meu problema? Meu _problema_?! – Ela falou num tom obvio pra ele e então jogou seus braços magros pro alto exasperadamente. Ela apontou pra mim – Ela é o meu problema!

Eu sai um pouco do abraço do Edward.

- Eu já disse que foi um acidente! – Minha voz estava fraca.

- Um acidente? Não existem acidentes garota! Você só fica pro aí fazendo suas merdas e se escondendo em baixo das asas dos seus priminhos... Eles realmente acham que você é uma santa, não é? – Ela veio se aproximando de mim – Sua cínica! Aposto que você está saindo com metade dos garotos desse colégio, e é só por isso que aqueles idiotas, tipo o Mike, ficam tão encantados com você. E você ai, fazendo esse papel ridículo de garota da fazenda que perdeu os pais no acidente, e está ó _taaaaao_ desesperada por atenção que não consegue parar de se fazer de coitada!

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem conforme ela terminava seu discurso.

Ela podia ter falado qualquer mentira sobre mim, mas ela fez a única coisa que eu não aceitava. Ela atingiu a memória da coisa que eu mais amava nesse mundo. E me lembrou a perda deles de uma maneira totalmente errada.

Sai totalmente do abraço de Edward e fiquei cara a cara com ela.

- Nunca... Eu disse nunca fale novamente de mim desse jeito – apontei o dedo em sua direção e senti meus olhos se estreitarem.

Edward tentou me puxar pra longe novamente, mas eu só balancei os ombros o afastando.

- Ou o que? Vai sair chorando por aí e mandar seu primo me pegar? Me poupe! Ninguém aqui além deles cai nesse seu papelzinho ridículo de pobre coitada – Ela disse exasperada e me olhou de cima com um sorrisinho cruel – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu ate poderia apostar que seus pais só estão por ai escondidos em algum lugar e te mandaram pra longe porque não te suportam.

Ela mal terminou de falar e fiz a única coisa que veio na minha mente.

Assim como meu pai me ensinou um dia, eu fechei firmemente minha mão em punho e levei meu braço o mais pra trás que consegui, só pra poder levá-lo pra frente com toda a força do meu corpo.

Lauren cai pra trás novamente com o nariz sangrando.

- Nunca mais fale dos meus pais! – Gritei bem na cara dela e ela só ficou ali, me olhando e então olhando incrédula pras mãos molhadas do sangue que escorria de seu nariz.

- Bella! – Edward sussurrou baixinho me olhando abismado.

Eu fiquei ali parada, com a respiração acelerada olhando pra ela que tentava fazer seu nariz parar de sangrar e me olhava com ódio. Despertei do meu transe quando o sinal bateu.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que alguém apareça – Ele pegou minha mão e começou a me rebocar pra longe sem dar espaços pra reclamações.

Eu o deixei me rebocar silenciosamente enquanto sentia toda a adrenalina se esvair do meu corpo.

Será que ela tinha razão? Será que eu estava mesmo agindo como uma pobre coitada? Será que as pessoas só estavam perto de mim por pena?

Questões como essas ficavam martelando na minha cabeça e então a lembrança dos meus pais fazia meu coração se apertar de uma forma desagradável.

Só voltei a realidade dessa vez quando ouvi uma porta se fechar atrás de mim.

- Edward, onde estamos? – Sussurrei porque parecia o certo a se fazer.

Olhei ao redor e não vi nada, estava tudo escuro.

Ele pegou novamente minha mão e me puxou até me sentar no que pareceu ser uma mesa de professor.

- Você tá legal? – Ouvi sua voz vir de algum lugar a minha frente.

- Acho que sim – Minha voz saiu quebrada.

- Você tá chorando? - Uma mão quente alcançou minha bochecha e enxugou as lágrimas que eu nem percebi que tinham caído.

- Desculpa – Funguei.

- Porque você está se desculpando, Bella? – Ele perguntou confuso e suas duas mãos tentavam secar o fluxo de lágrimas que descia pelo meu rosto.

- Por ser tão fraca... E... Por ser uma po-pobre coitada – Minha voz se quebrou em lugares estranhos me fazendo sentir ainda mais idiota.

Eu oficialmente era um desastre.

- Bella... – Pulei de susto quando senti os braços de Edward envolver minha cintura e me puxarem pra um abraço – Você não é uma pobre coitada! Eu não acredito que você realmente ouviu alguma coisa que aquela maluca disse.

Eu hesitei por um momento e então envolvi o pescoço de Edward com meus braços e deixei minha cabeça pousar debilmente em seu peito firme.

- Mas ela está certa – Eu me odiei por perceber isso – Eu só tenho ficado por ai chorando e ficando triste o tempo todo... Mas é só que – Minha voz tremeu e senti que estava arruinando totalmente a camisa dele – É difícil não sentir falta da única coisa importante que você teve durante seus 17 anos de vida.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos apenas acariciando meu cabelo e me deixando chorar. Quando senti que as lágrimas finalmente tinham parado eu me soltei dele e obriguei meus olhos a se adaptaram a leve penumbra do ambiente.

Percebi que Edward estava na minha frente, entre as minhas pernas, mas eu não consegui entender a expressão que havia em seu rosto.

Mexi-me desconfortavelmente na mesa e puxei meu cabelo fazendo um coque desajeitado.

- Isabella – A voz de Edward era firme e séria, como eu nunca tinha visto ele falar antes. Ele pousou suas mãos quentes nas minhas bochechas me obrigando a encarar sua sombra na escuridão – Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Caramba, você acabou de dar um soco na cara da garota! Você perdeu tudo e está aqui, e eu nunca te vejo chorando e se lamuriando... Você está sempre tentando parecer o mais feliz possível, mesmo quando está se sentindo uma merda por dentro, não adianta negar, eu _vejo_ isso nos seus olhos – Ele falou quando abri a boca pra contestar – Conheço milhares de pessoas que já teriam desmoronado por muito pouco e você não desmoronou nem uma vez. Então eu posso dizer com certeza que eu te admiro Bella. Você está longe se ser uma pobre coitada.

Senti novas lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto, mas dessa vez elas não eram tristes, eram de emoção.

Uma emoção nova e estranha que aquecia meu peito.

Impulsivamente eu joguei meus braços no pescoço dele e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ele se surpreendeu com minha atitude e então me envolveu num abraço quente.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei contra sua pele e senti ele estremecer levemente.

Isso por algum motivo estranho me fez sorrir.

- Pode contar sempre comigo – Sua voz saiu abafada pelo meu cabelo.

- Hum... Eu vou lembra disso – Murmurei me sentindo um pouco melhor.

Ele deu uma risadinha e beijou levemente minha bochecha, deixando sua boca quase a tocando enquanto sussurrava.

- Eu estou contando com isso.

Foi a minha voz de estremecer, inconscientemente apertei o abraço em volta de seu pescoço.

Senti sua respiração sair um pouco mais rápida contra minha bochecha.

- Isabella – Ele sussurrou ainda mais baixo e roçou seu lábio por minha bochecha devagar, seguindo um caminho invisível até minha têmpora e minha testa onde ele plantou um beijo demorado que me fez sorrir.

Senti meu coração disparar em antecipação ao que poderia acontecer.

Mas então um barulho alto de porta batendo nos interrompeu me fazendo pular pra longe dele.

- Puta que pariu! – A voz de Jasper pareceu ecoar pela sala.

Meus olhos demoraram apenas alguns segundo a se acostumar com a luz que entrava agora pela porta, iluminando o ambiente.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensado! – Edward gritou ao mesmo tempo em que eu gritei.

- Jasper!

- Caralho... – Ele só ficou ali parado nos encarando.

Eu olhei pro chão e me encolhi um pouco ainda em cima da mesa.

- Que quer você quer, bundão? – Edward tentou chamar a atenção dele entrando na minha frente.

Jasper acordou do transe e então um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios finos.

- Eu só estava procurando vocês porque a Alice quer ir embora... Mas eu não queria atrapalhar.

- Vai se foder – Edward falou serenamente e se virou pra mim me estendendo a mão pra eu descer da mesa – Vamos.

Eu assenti e aceitei sua mão e desci, mas ele não me soltou.

Isso me fez sorrir internamente.

- Hum... Temos um novo casal aqui – Jazzie zombou.

- Cala a boca princesa Jazzie! – Rebati irritada.

Ele riu alto e nos acompanhou até o carro.

Foi duro agüentar as piadinhas de todos, embora Jasper não tenha dito exatamente o que viu, apenas jogado um milhão de insinuações pra cima de nós dois, o que obviamente fez com que os outros se juntassem a ele também.

Quando finalmente eles resolveram parar de encher o saco e ir embora Edward me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Eu olhei pra sua camisa cinza que ainda estava um pouco úmida das minhas lágrimas e deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Acho que sim.

- Edward! Eu quero ir embora! – Emmett gritou de dentro do Volvo.

Edward deu o dedo pro irmão e se virou novamente pra mim.

- Ignora eles... E tente não socar ninguém na minha ausência.

Isso me fez corar horrores.

Eu me fiz de brava e dei um soquinho em seu braço.

- Eu ainda te odeio, Cullen.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto.

- Bom saber disso, Swan.

Eu revirei os olhos e disse 'tchau' enquanto me despedia da Alice e do Em, e entrava no conversível vermelho da Rosie. Ela ficou em silenciou o caminho todo enquanto Jasper só ria e zombava da minha cara. Foi impossível não me encolher contra o banco e ficar vermelha a maior parte do tempo.

Quando chegamos em casa, sem dizer nenhuma palavra Rosie pegou meu pulso e me arrastou até meu quarto.

Ela me jogou na cama e cruzou os braços me encarando de cima.

- Desembucha agora, Bells.

* * *

**QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS MAIS RÁPIDO VOCES TERAO O PROXIMO CAPITULO !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chegamos as 200 reviews, dá pra acreditar nisso? To besta , mano !**

**Meninas e meninos {se é que vocês não sã só mais uma lenda urbana contada pela internet} MUITO obrigada pro cada comentario. Os grande e os pequenos... Amo cada uma deles, sério, voces e a Milla me guiam pra luz, apesar dela continuar dizendo que ir pra luz não é uma boa idéia , rs .**

**Espero que vocês curtam esse capitulo também! E bom... eu não vou contar nadinha sobre ele, ok? Moooooorra de curiosidade gatinhas da minha vida ! Ou então só leiam e mandem reviews pro proximo chegar logo.**

**Agora , deixa eu ir que eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer!**

**Até parece! 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA Vou desenhar , povão. Divirtam-se !**

**Beijos!**

* * *

- Que? – Perguntei surpresa.

Tá, eu não estava _tããão_ surpresa assim, mas não custava nada fazer carinha de inocente, né?

- O que foi aquilo com o Edward? – Ela colocou as mãos no quadril e me encarou de cima – Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois.

Eu suspirei e me deitei na cama, cobrindo meu rosto com um travesseiro.

- Você realmente quer falar disso? – Minha voz saiu abafada.

Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e então Rosie arrancou o travesseiro da mina cara.

- Quero. Então fala logo. – Ela disse autoritária.

Suspirei resignada e me sentei dobrando as pernas e as abraçando. Contei tudo pra ela, até mesmo a parte da Lauren. De como ela vinha me ameaçando e como ela me irritou hoje, inclui o soco que eu dei nela e depois a forma como Edward me reconfortou. Tudo com o máximo de detalhes, porque eu sempre soube que Rosie adora saber de tudo.

Quando terminei, ela ficou ali parada, me encarando com um sorrisinho nos lábios perfeitos.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Então... Você não tem nada a dizer?

Ela respirou fundo e então soltou um grito alto, agudo e terrivelmente fino.

Cobri minhas orelhas com as mãos.

- Credo! Que isso, mulher? – Gritei pra ela.

Ela riu alto e passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Eu não acredito que o Edward foi assim tão fofo com você. – ela apertou minha bochecha e imitou o tom de voz dele – Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu já vi.

Empurrei ela e levantei da cama.

- Cala a boca, Rosie.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Você acabou de me mandar calar a boca?

- Er... Desculpa – Suspirei.

Então ela sorriu.

- Você tá mudando, Bells. E a melhor prova disso está na cara da Lauren.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Eu não queria bater nela... Mas ela me provocou. – Meio que me defendi.

- Bells, é a segunda vez que você destrói o nariz da garota – Ela me abraçou – Eu te amo!

Eu ri.

- É agora imagina quando ela quiser se vingar. – Senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo – Meu Deus, ela vai me matar!

- Bells, se você tivesse me avisado sobre a loira maluca a gente nem teria deixado ela se aproximar de você – Ela disse séria – E você não estaria agora com os olhos inchados e essa as bochechas tão vermelhas.

Toquei levemente minhas bochechas lembrando dos tapas que a Lauren me deu. Eu nem sabia que estava vermelho.

- Sim, eu reparei. – Rosie falou depois do meu olhar confuso - Mas parece que você se defendeu bem dessa vez.

Eu sorri timidamente e ela veio até mim e me deu um tapa de leve na testa.

- Pode parando. Tira esse sorriso murcho de merda da cara e coloca um sorriso confiante. – Eu ri e ela sorriu pra mim – É esse sorriso que eu quero ver você dar daqui em diante.

- Sim, senhora. – Bati continência e ela riu também.

Ela me puxou de volta pra cama e se deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Seus olhos azuis me analisaram.

- Ok, sem brincadeiras agora – Ela disse séria e eu automaticamente fiquei séria.

- Manda!

- Sobre o Edward...

Levantei a mão indicando que ela se calasse.

- Se você for dizer alguma coisa sobre sermos um casal nem tente. Não aconteceu nada, eu juro... Eu nunca esconderia algo desse tipo de você e da Alice.

Ela sorriu pra mim e se sentou, jogando seus longos cabelos loiros pro lado.

- Tá, mas enfim... O que você sentiu? Você sabe, em geral eu só vejo vocês implicando um com o outro! De um jeito saudável é claro, mas ainda sim é a primeira vez que eu vejo ele todo preocupado pra cima de você.

- Tudo bem, eu sei... Eu também estranhei no inicio. Mas ele foi realmente gentil comigo, e eu gostei disso. – Me senti corar e encarei minhas mãos – Bem, ele é um bom amigo eu acho.

- Hum... – Foi a única coisa que ela disse enquanto me encarava profundamente.

- É serio, é só isso. – Dei de ombros.

Ela me olhou por mais alguns segundos e então sorriu pra mim.

- Certo. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que você quiser, Rosie – Disse sincera.

- Prometa nunca mais esconder nada de mim. Sério, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você provavelmente eu ia ter que passar com o carro por cima da Lauren pra fazer eu me sentir melhor.

Eu ri da cena que ela imaginou.

- Tá, eu juro. Não quero te ver atrás das grades por minha causa.

Ela piscou pra mim e levantou da cama.

- Vem, Alice tá vindo pra cá e acredite, ela vai dar um grito bem mais alto que o meu quando você contar tudo pra ela.

Fiz uma careta.

- Odeio quando vocês gritam.

Ela riu.

- Você vai se acostumar logo.

Ficamos no quarto conversando bobeiras e rindo por algum tempo até que uma Alice esbaforida entrou no quarto com o rosto corado e os cabelos pretos e desfiados mais desalinhados que o normal.

- Hey, pessoas. – Ela disse ofegante.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei preocupada enquanto ela se sentava na cama ao meu lado e beijava minha bochecha.

- Jasper – Ela deu um sorriso gigante.

Eu a olhei surpresa e ri. Rosie revirou os olhos.

- Ela sempre fica assim quando meu irmão abre a porta pra ela.

- Não é verdade! – Ela se defendeu.

- Pois eu aposto que é. – Disse de brincadeira e deitei na cama.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha preta e definida pra mim.

- Quanto a você mocinha, temos muito _o que_ conversar, ok? Então nem pense em me zoar pra desviar do assunto.

Rosie riu e eu corei.

- Se prepara Allie que é fofoca das boas! – Rosie vibrou.

Alice quicou empolgada na cama e novamente eu contei toda a história.

- Que viada! – Alice gritou quando eu terminei – Eu não acredito que você deixou ela te perturbar e não contou a nenhum de nós! Bella, você devia ter falado, a gente não ia deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto... Mas se bem que... Eu não me importo de você socar ela. Fique a vontade quanto a isso.

Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas pra mim e eu ri.

- Acho que não vou me aventurar mais nesse terreno violento, ok?

- Claro, você não precisa. – Allie disse animada.

- Você tem a gente pra fazer esse trabalho pra você. – Rosie concluiu.

- Meu Deus... Vocês não ficam planejando a morte de pessoas quando eu não estou presente não, né?

Elas riram.

- Bella, ate parece! – Rose zombou.

- Nós não planejamos. – Alice colocou as mãozinhas na cintura – Nós fazemos acontecer.

Um tremor leve passou pelo meu corpo e elas riram alto.

- Brincadeira, Bells.

- Aff... Vocês me dão medo. Sério mesmo!

- Bella, mudando de assunto agora. Temos que te ensinar a andar de salto. Urgente! – Allie levantou da cama num pulo e foi até o closet da minha suíte.

- Porque?

Deus. Eu _odeio_ salto.

- Eu não te disse? – Rosie disse surpresa se juntando a Alice no closet – Meus pais vão passar o fim de semana em casa, e tem essa bendita recepção que eles vão fazer aqui. Vai ser um saco total, mas a gente se vira.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como assim você não me disse isso!? Eu não vejo seus pais a... Bom, eu não sei. Muito tempo! – Falei surpresa demais com a notícia.

Ela apareceu na porta e deu de ombros.

- Não é grande coisa.

Eu sabia que ela estava fingindo indiferença, ela sentia falta dos pais. Mas eu não ia forçá-la a falar nem anda do tipo. Tinha que ser algo espontâneo.

- Tá, mas vou logo avisando... Eu e salto não combinamos muito bem.

- Que bobeira! Toda mulher sabe andar de saltos. – Alice saiu do closet com um par de botas de salto na mão.

- Botas? – Perguntei já me sentindo assustada.

- É bom pra aprender, vão ficar bem firmes na sua perna – Rosalie quem respondeu.

- Tá... – Suspirei já prevendo muitos tombos – Mas quando que é essa festa?

- No sábado, e na verdade é uma recepção... Ou seja, nada muito grande.

- Mas sábado é amanha! – Reclamei – Como vocês só me avisam disso hoje?

Rosie deu de ombros.

- Eu esqueci, desculpa.

- Relaxe Bellinha. – Alice começou a massagear meus ombros – Vai dar tudo certo, sem dramas ouviu?

Assenti embora soubesse perfeitamente que o drama fazia parte da minha vida.

E assim se foi mais uma tarde de tortura. Eu cai várias vezes com aquela merda e acho que torci o tornozelo da ultima vez. Mas depois de alguma horas e algumas risadas do Jasper que veio nos acompanhar eu acho que comecei a me sair muito bem.

Quando já era de noite eu me tranquei no quarto e liguei o aquecedor no máximo. Deus como sentia falta do sol e do calor que fazia lá na fazenda.

Vesti um shortinho curto e uma regata qualquer e sentei na minha mesa. Fazia tempo que eu não desenhava.

Comecei com alguns esboços distraidamente e então resolvi deixar minha mente vagar livremente. Minha mão vagou pela página do bloco como se tivesse vontade própria, sabendo exatamente o que queria desenhar. Após um momento percebi que novamente havia um bendito biquinho na minha folha, mas dessa vez não me contive continuei desenhando e acho que fiquei ali por um bom tempo aperfeiçoando meu desenho.

Pulei da cadeira assustada quando Jaz bateu na porta e entrou no quarto logo em seguida.

- Hey, Bells! – Ele parou atrás de mim e antes mesmo de eu poder cumprimentá-lo de volta a folha com o desenho já havia sumido das minhas mãos.

- Oh cara! Eu sabia que estava certo. – Ele disse sorridente pro desenho que era um retrato exato de Edward fazendo aquele beicinho que eu já adorava.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, seu bobão! – Me defendi.

Tentei tirar o desenho da mãos dele mas ele esticou o braço pra cima e já que ele era tão mais alto que eu tive que ficar pulando pra tentar pegar o desenho.

- Eu não sabia que você já estava tão apaixonada assim, abelhinha!

Eu continuei pulando que nem uma retardada.

- Mas eu não estou! Eu só estava desenhando um pouco! – Consegui finalmente pegar a bosta do desenho e então mostrei um dos esboços que eu estava fazendo antes. esse era da Alice,mas era de corpo inteiro e ela estava meio que no ar pulando – Viu! São só desenhos!

Ele riu e pegou o desenho da Allie.

- Você vai completar esse? – Ele pareceu interessado demais.

- Por quê? – Perguntei desconfiada.

Ele pigarreou e olhou pro desenho enquanto falava.

- Eu quero pra mim... Ela é linda, não é? – Sua voz estava mais doce enquanto ele ainda encarava carinhosamente o desenho.

Eu sorri pra ele e me sentei de novo na minha mesa.

- Sim, ela é linda e é uma pessoa incrível, Jazzie. Fico feliz que você a tenha encontrado.

Alice era maravilhosa e ela e Jasper faziam um casal lindo. Eles eram perfeitos um pro outro, apesar de serem os opostos, se completavam totalmente. Era o tipo de amor que eu queria encontrar pra mim um dia.

Ele deu um sorriso radiante pra mim.

- Eu também. – Ele me entregou o esboço – Termina pra mim depois?

Eu assenti e ele caminhou até a porta lentamente.

- Não se preocupe, abelhinha. Você ainda vai encontrar alguém maravilhoso pra chamar de seu. – Ele disse quando chegou à porta e me deu um sorriso imenso quando viu que eu corei – O jantar está servido.

Então ele saiu.

Levantei a cadeira corada e com um sorrisinho no rosto. Eu realmente esperava que Jazz estivesse certo dessa vez.

Peguei um casaco de moletom e coloquei por cima da minha regata, deixei o zíper só um pouco fechado e desci. Era bom me sentir livre... Todo o frio desse lugar me obrigava a andar agasalhada demais! E isso era uma das coisas que eu odiava.

Comemos conversando sobre a bendita recepção que aconteceria na noite seguinte.

- Quando seus pais chegam? – Perguntei sem especificar qual dos gêmeos com quem eu estava falando.

- Amanha de manhã. – Jaz respondeu.

- Eles devem chegar cedo então. – Alice que ainda estava conosco concluiu.

- É, mas pra compensar eles vão embora na segunda feira. – Rosie disse em entonação nenhuma na voz.

Olhei cuidadosamente pra ela. Rosie remexia o que restou da sua comida com o rosto inexpressivo.

- Acho que eles tem que voltar pras filmagens daquele filme novo em Los Angeles. – Jasper disse.

- É... – Rosie murmurou e então olhou distraidamente pra cada um de nós. Suspirou antes de declarar – To ficando entediada.

Eu ri.

- O que quer fazer? – Perguntei decidida a não deixar ela ficar triste.

- Eu não sei... – Ela disse enquanto levantava da mesa e ia ate a geladeira – Allie você acha que a Esme vai ficar chateada se eu seqüestrar o Em?

Alice riu.

- Não, ela te adora! Mas o Edward vai ficar chateado por ter que passar a noite de sexta feira dele sozinho.

Hum... Será que o Ed não passava todas as noites com aquele joguinho _gay _dele?

Rosie voltou com uma garrafa de algum vinho que parecia caro e uma caixinha de chocolates.

- Ah, essa é fácil. Manda ele vir pra cá junto com o Em, e depois ele vai pra casa.

- Vou ligar pra ele agora – Alice disse indo em direção as escadas – Só tenho que pegar meu celular lá em cima.

_Ótimo_. Mais uma noite com o Senhor Edward Cullen.

_-_

_-_

**N/B: **Oi gente! xD

Devo dizer q eu me sinto honrada por ser a beta dessa fic desde o começo? Sim, eu me sinto e muito! Fiquei lisonjeada com a Raffa por partilhar a ideia dessa fic comigo e pedir a minha opinião... Complementei algumas idéias mas o credito é TODO dela... E a história está saindo da maneira q ambas imaginamos.

Pq eu não me manifestei antes? Sorry peoples... Mas quero me redimir! Por tanto, acostumem-se a ver essa futura cientista (louca) por aqui! xD

Festinha dos Hale? Essa promete! E tenham certeza de q Allie e Rosie deixaram nossa Bella suuuper linda! Estou ansiosa esperando! *---*

Quero agradecer a TODO mundo q tem mandado reviews... Não é pq não me manifestei antes q não li cada uma... E estou tão feliz com todas elas! O carinho de vcs para com a Raffa é o mesmo q dedicar tal carinho a mim. Não nego pra ninguem q eu amo essa nega linda q eu carinhosamente apelidei de chefa! [**N/A:** TAMBÉM TE AMO *--*]

O q esperar pro próximo capitulo? Ah... Realmente não faço a menor ideia, mas tenham certeza d q ele vai ser perfeito assim como esse foi! E muito engraçado, já q o senso de humor insano é marca registrada da minha chefa!

O fazer para o capitulo chegar mais rápido??? Tsc... Tsc... É mais fácil do q fazer a Bella ficar vermelha. shaushaushaushaushsa

É um único passo e nem vai tomar muito do seu tempo... É simples assim oh: Manda uma review pra gente dizendo o q vc achou do capitulo. E pronto! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido ele vem... Então... Ta esperando o q? Manda logo a sua! xD

Até o próximo gente! xD

Beijinhos carinhosos pra todo mundo... ;***

_Mylla Lino (ou Lady Sanctorum, como vc preferir! xD)_


	13. Chapter 13

**N/B:** Amores da minha vida... Minha querida chefa me encarregou de postar o capitulo pra vcs enquanto ela curte o carnaval. [Ela na festa e eu trabalhando! -.-" Mundo injusto!]

Converso com vcs lá embaixo... E preparem-se q esse é um capitulo no mínimo... Muito interessante!

**Divirtam-se! =D**

* * *

- Mas o que a gente vai ficar fazendo por aqui? Você e ele vão se trancar no quarto e o Jazz e a Allie também! – Resmunguei.

- Vocês podem ficar fazendo companhia um ao outro – Jasper falou mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Tive que rir da cara dele.

- Primeiro, não faça isso de novo. Segundo, eu não preciso da companhia dele.

Rosie revirou os olhos.

- Bells, não seja estraga prazeres, ok?

Resmunguei qualquer coisa irritadinha por ser praticamente obrigada a ficar a noite inteira praticamente sozinha com ele. A essa hora já tinha desistido da idéia de fazer qualquer coisa pra ela não ficar triste. Fato.

- Gente, temos que mudar os planos! – Alice desceu as escadas anunciando – Esme pediu pra nós não dormimos fora de casa hoje, porque ela quer passar um momento em família ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Não! – Rosie falou chateada.

- Mas... – Alice fez sua carinha de sapeca e eu sorri da minha amiga – Emmett e Edward convenceram ela a deixar a gente pra sair agora de noite, desde que voltemos antes de meia noite estamos liberados.

- Graças a Deus! – Jazz se levantou e se abaixou pra abraçar a Alice que era bem menor que ele – Pensei que ia ter que te dar tchau agora.

Ela deu um risadinha e retribuiu o abraço.

- Você realmente não consegue me abandonar, né? – Ela perguntou de brincadeira.

Ele deu um sorriso luminoso que logo foi espelhado por ela.

- Nunca.

E então eles se beijaram.

Eles eram tão bonitinhos, que chegava a ser enjoativo.

- Gente! – Rosie chamou a atenção deles que se separaram pra olhar pra ela – Eles já estão vindo?

- Aham – Alice parecia distraída, presa em um mundo onde só havia ela e o namorado.

- Argh! – Rosie pegou minha mão e a da Alice nos puxando pras escadas.

- Hey! Devolve minha namorada! – Jasper gritou da cozinha.

- Rosalie... – Alice choramingou.

- Temos que nos arrumar. _Agora_!

- Saco – Resmunguei já imaginando a tortura.

Rosalie foi pro quarto dela e me deixou no meu junto com Alice, pra me ajudar a me arrumar.

- Bells, você vai usar saltos, ok? – Ela falou de dentro do closet.

- Por quê?

- Porque você precisa treinar – Ela falou como se fosse obvio – Ou você acha que eu vou deixar você correr o risco de levar um tombo totalmente humilhante amanhã?

Assenti só porque parecia bem lógico aquilo.

Tirei minha roupa, ficando só de roupa intima e esperei Alice sentada na cama.

- Aqui – Ela me jogou uma meia calça grossa e rendada branca, uma saia azul de bolinhas brancas e uma blusa delicada com um terrível decote em V – Veste.

Fiz o que ela mandou, mas ela logo voltou pro quarto pra me verificar e concertar.

- Assim...

A saia era de cintura alta e ela colocou um cintinho fino e delicado prendendo ela no lugar certo.

- Mas é curta... – Choraminguei.

- É pra isso que você tá de meia calça! Agora veste as botas e estamos prontas pra fazer sua maquiagem.

Eu botei as ankle boots (**N/A:** São aquelas botinhas que batem no calcanhar) e ela logo me arrastou pro banheiro. Eu tentei ver no espelho, mas ela disse que eu só poderia ver quando ela tivesse terminado. Pareceu uma eternidade até que ela finalmente pegou minha mão e me guiou até o imenso espelho de corpo inteiro que havia numa das paredes do quarto.

Alice tinha passado uma sombra forte azul escura nos meus olhos, e realçado eles com lápis e delineador preto, meus lábios estavam com um batom rosa clarinho. Meus cabelos ela bagunçou um pouco, mas deixou solto numa bagunça proposital e bonita. A saia curta valorizava minhas pernas e a meia calça fazia com que eu não parecesse vulgar.

Sorri pra imagem.

- Valeu, Allie.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou demais – A baixinha disse animada e sentou na minha mesa folheando meus desenhos – Caramba, você desenha bem Bella.

- Obrigada – Sorri e fiquei feliz pro ter guardado o desenho do Edward numa gaveta bem longe do alcance de olhos curiosos.

- Estou pronta... Podemos ir? – Rosie apareceu na porta do meu quarto; ela me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu – Você 'ta muito gata, Bells.

- Obrigada, Rosie – Disse e segui junto com Alice atrás dela.

Olhei acho que pela primeira vez pra minha prima e percebi que ela estava usando um calça justa de couro preto e um corpete igualmente justo vermelho com renda preta; nos pés um sandália toda de tiras vermelhas e salto altérrimo.

- Rosie, você parece... sei lá! Uma vampira assassina com essa roupa – Falei quando chegamos no andar de baixo. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu completei a frase – Você vai acabar fazendo alguém ter um infarte na rua.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu alto.

- Obrigada, priminha.

- Pronto, meninas – Jazzie desceu com um jeans preto e uma camisa de mangas cumpridas de um azul tão escuro que parecia preto.

- Ótimo! – Alice se jogou em cima dele, fazendo seu vestido curto esvoaçar levemente ao seu redor.

Olhei-a da cabeça aos pés. Ela estava com um vestido verde esmeralda curto, mas de mangas cumpridas, que realçava cada curva que ela tinha em seu corpo pequeno e curvilíneo. Em seus pés ela usava uma bota preta com um salto ridiculamente alto com algumas correntes habilidosamente penduradas, por cima de uma meia calça cinza escura rendada.

Deus! Eu podia estar meio bonita agora, graças aquelas duas, mas eu nunca ia me comparar com elas no quesito beleza. Rosie parecia uma deusa e Alice uma fada dos tempo atuais.

A campainha tocou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos deprimentes e Rosie foi atender.

- Caralho... – Ouvi a voz de Emmett soar da porta e então vi ele puxar o corpo da minha prima de encontro ao dele e lhe dar um daqueles beijos típicos deles.

- Cara... – Edward se esgueirou pela porta e entrou ignorando o casal que se agarrava na porta – Fala aê, povo.

Ele estava com uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma camisa social preta com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e os primeiros botões abertos. Você nunca acreditaria que um cara como ele, passa algumas horas da noite em frente ao computador fingindo ser uma mulher.

Fiz uma careta, ao lembrar disso.

- Vamos logo? – Jasper perguntou enquanto abraçava o corpo pequeno de Alice.

- Pra onde? – Perguntei confusa.

- Vocês não falaram pra ela? – Edward perguntou incrédulo.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

- Ela não tem escolha de qualquer forma – Então se virou pra mim com um adorável sorriso no rosto – Bella, nós vamos pra uma pequena e decididamente vip boate em Seatlle. Tudo bem?

- Boate? – Perguntei incrédula. E então soltei sem pensar – Eu _nunca_ estive numa boate.

- Fala sério! – Jasper me olhou bobo.

Edward deu aquele sorriso torto lindo dele e pegou minha mão.

- Deixa que eu te guio, _virgem_ – Então me puxou, me guiando até a porta.

Ouvi todos rirem e abaixei a cabeça, sem graça.

Rosie bateu palmas animadamente.

- Anda logo, que eu preciso extravasar minha energia!

Realmente, minha prima tava muito estranha. Tudo bem, que ela era animada, mas ela estava agindo como se estivesse pronta pra explodir a qualquer instante. Isso decididamente não era uma coisa boa.

Fomos Alice e Jasper no banco traseiro do volvo, eu no carona e Edward dirigindo. Emmett e Rosalie foram no conversível da loira.

- Porque eles não vão com a gente? – Perguntei curiosa.

Edward deu de ombros.

- A Rosalie provavelmente vai dormir na minha casa – Alice respondeu simplesmente – Sempre que ela sai com o Emmett pra coisas assim eles dormem juntos.

Corei um pouco porque, infelizmente, eu conhecia minha prima bem o suficiente pra saber o que eles faziam de madrugada.

- É... – Edward disse parecendo desconfortável.

Seguimos a maior parte do caminho em silencio.

- Então, eu pensei que você fosse ficar em casa hoje, Ed – Resolvi implicar com o ruivo pra passar o tempo.

- Eu? Porque eu ficaria? – Ele me olhou confuso.

- Olha pra frente! – Bati em seu ombro. Na velocidade que ele ia, ele não podia nem pensar em desviar os olhos da estrada.

Ele riu.

- Tá, mas por quê?

- Bom... Achei que você fosse ficar _estudando_ – Ele me olhou surpreso e eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele.

Ele me olhou ainda confuso pro certa de 3 segundos e então eu quase pude ouvir o estalo na sua cabeça. Ele apertou com força o volante, mas eu vi seu rosto adquirir um tom bem leve de vermelho.

Isso fez com que eu sorrisse.

- Estudar? Ele nunca estuda Bella... Eu já te disse isso – Alice disse do banco de trás.

- Ah é. Acho que me esqueci que ele é um gênio – Disse ainda encarando o Edward.

Isso me lembrou que ele ainda devia me contar de como conseguia tirar todas aquelas notas boas sem nunca estudar.

- O que eu posso fazer? Não é minha culpa se eu sou foda – Ele disse arrogantemente.

_Idiota_.

Deu um sorriso doce e coloquei a mão na sua coxa, fazendo ele me olhar.

- Relaxe, Edward. Você definitivamente vai me contar seu segredinho hoje, não é? – Falei desafiadoramente pra ele.

Vi seu pomo de adão mexer rápido e esperei que ele estivesse ficando realmente nervoso por causa da minha pequena 'chantagem'.

- Se você tiver sorte, quem sabe... – Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e fez aquele biquinho idiota.

Antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer resposta malcriada ele se afastou e estacionou o carro.

Descemos do carro e eu encarei a boate. Era um lugar grande, com um letreiro luminoso em cima e uma fila imensa perto da porta entrada. Senti-me levemente intimidada pelo lugar.

- Vem comigo, _virgem_ – Edward colocou a mão na base das minhas costas e me guiou até a porta.

Paramos em frente a ela, e o segurança que parecia uma montanha de músculos abriu a cordinha.

- Boa noite – Ele tentou sorrir, mas pareceu definitivamente errado em seu rosto brusco e corpo musculoso demais.

Dentro a boate era exatamente como eu via naqueles filmes. Grande e com um jogo de luzes impressionante, vários corpos se retorciam dançando no meio da imensa pista de dança. A fumaça dava ao ambiente um ar de mistério e sensualidade incrível.

Ok. Agora eu estava muito intimidada.

- A gente vai dançar, vem com a gente? – Alice me perguntou animada.

- Dançar? Com esses saltos? Acho que não, colega!

- Certeza? – Rosie perguntou.

- Total. Divirtam-se.

Ela deu de ombros e entraram no meio da multidão, seus namorados obviamente foram atrás das duas como dois guarda costas.

- Vem, vamos beber alguma coisa – Edward se inclinou pra falar no meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei involuntariamente com seu hálito no meu pescoço.

_Por favor que ele não tenha reparado isso!_

Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou até o bar.

Repreendi-me por perceber o quão grande e quente era sua mão na minha, e como eu me senti pequena e protegida naquele momento.

Ele me sentou num banco grande que tinha no bar e foi até o bartender.

- Amigo, manda duas tequilas! – Ouvi ele gritar e em menos de dois minutos ele veio até mim com dois copinhos e duas rodelas de limão.

- Você tem idade pra beber isso? – Perguntei mais ele me ignorou.

Ele me entregou um e pegou minha mão.

- Você tem que chupar o sal primeiro – Percebi que ele colocou um montinho de sal no meu polegar – Então você vira o copo de uma vez só e morde o limão. Entendeu?

Encarei em duvida o copo.

- Er... Eu não quero ficar bêbada.

Ele se abaixou pra ficar no meu nível e deu um sorriso caloroso.

- Eu não vou te deixar ficar bêbada. Isso só vai te ajudar a relaxar um pouco. Eu vou cuidar de você, prometo.

Senti-me ridiculamente segura com aquela promessa.

- Certo... você primeiro! – Decretei.

Ele chupou o sal que tinha no dedo e virou o copo de uma vez só, seu rosto se retorceu levemente numa careta e ele mordeu o limão.

- Ai! – Ele riu assim que terminou e sorriu – Agora sua vez!

Mordi o lábio me preparando pscicologicamente.

- To esperando... – Ele me incentivou.

Eu revirei os olhos e fiz o mesmo que ele, chupando o sal e então virando o copinho. A bebida desceu queimando minha garganta, e eu automaticamente mordi o limão.

Fecheu os olhos com força, sentindo eles lacrimejarem.

- Bell? – Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e o levantou.

Abri os olhos e encarei aqueles olhos verdes. Isso não me impediu de resmungar.

- Que droga é essa! Isso queima!

Ele riu

- Você tá bem – Ele disse pra si mesmo.

- Idiota... – Revirei os olhos.

Ele se sentou num banco ao meu lado.

- O que? A bebida já te ganhou? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim, claramente me desafiando.

Deixei um sorrisinho brincar nos meus lábios.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo.

Ele sorriu torto e aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Aé? O que eu estou fazendo, Isabella? – Ele sussurrou meu nome no final e eu me senti um pouco mais quente por dentro.

_Culpa da bebida._

- Você acha que eu não consigo beber essa coisinha...

- E você consegue?

Bom, essa era a hora que eu demostrava autoconfiaça, né?

Me virei pro bartender.

- Me vê mais duas tequilas, por favor – Ele se virou pra pegar.

- Hey! – Edward chamou sua atenção – Nós vamos querer uma garrafa.

Engoli em seco, e ele percebeu.

- Com medo?

Observei ele encher os copinhos com aquele liquido horroroso e forcei um sorriso.

- Nem um pouco – Disse chupando sal e virando o primeiro de muitos copinhos.

-

-

* * *

Povo, eu acho que não descrevi bem como era a roupa, então aqui tem um link com ela. Espero que de pra entender melhor... A da Alice e da Rose eu não fiz, porque acho que a descrição ficou bem decente.

Roupa da Bella.

http:// www . polyvore . com /12_for_my_friend_hrquel/set?id=15699964

_-_

_-_

**N/B²: **Bom... Quero agradecer a todo mundo q aderiu a campanha e comentou. Como prometido o capitulo nem demorou...

E q capitulo eim! Onde será q vai dar essa disputa entre Edward e Bella? Será q teremos dois bebados apaixonados? Será q teremos lemons? Ou será a Bella vai quebrar ele na porrada?

Querem matar a curiosidade? Manda o seu review q o próximo chega rapidinho! xD Q tal chegarmos aos 300? *--------*

Não perca o proximo episodio... Nesse mesmo canal... O horário não garanto ser o mesmo mas vcs entenderam o espirito da coisa! kkkkkkk

Até o proximo!

Beijos carinhosos a todos...

_Mylla Lino_

_**Campanha: Deixe o seu review (apertando o botão verde ai embaixo) q o capitulo sai mais rápido. xD**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

- Acho que eu não agüento mais – Edward meio que balbuciou do banco ao meu lado.

- Você é taaaaaao fraco! – Eu apontei e ri alto.

- Caramba... Você não tem fígado, não? – Ele perguntou meio incrédulo enquanto abraçava sua barriga.

Eu revirei os olhos e me pus de pé, cambaleando só um pouco no salto daquelas botas bonitinhas.

- Eu sou da roça, colega – Falei e joguei meu cabelo pro lado, tentando imitar o modo como a Rosie sempre fazia quando ia se gabar de alguma coisa – Meu pai bebia pinga no café da manhã, praticamente.

Ele se esforçou pra ficar de pé.

- Sua macaca louca.

Abri a boca me sentindo meio ofendida. Quando ia retrucar Rosie e Alice apareceram do meu lado.

- Bebida! – Rosie gritou e se lançou pra frente pegando o que restou da garrafa de tequila e virando na boca, e então mordendo com vontade uma rodela de limão.

- Prima! – A abracei e ela riu, me abraçando de volta.

- Já ta bêbada, Bells?

- Você sabe que eu não fico bêbada! Eu fico alegre – A corrigi.

- Eu me lembro das nossas noites na fazenda em volta da fogueira – Jasper apareceu abraçando uma Alice que bebia uma vodka de cheiro forte – Você fica _muito_ alegrinha pra dizer o mínimo.

- Mostra pra gente, Bella – Emmett incentivou.

Ignorei eles e bebei mais um copinho de tequila.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rosie e Alice gritaram juntas.

- Que!? – Perguntei assustada.

- Essa musica! – Alice gritou.

Percebi que estava tocando Don't stop the music, da Rihanna e ri.

http:// www . youtube . com /watch?v=yd8jh9QYfEs&feature=fvst

- Você tem que dançar com a gente, Bells! – Rosie disse já pegando meu pulso e me puxando pra pista.

Eu vi os três meninos nos seguindo e juro que ouvi o Edward resmungar lá atrás "_Porque diabos eu prometi cuidar dela?"_

Rosie pegou minha mão e me girou me fazendo ficar entre ela e Alice. Eu não estava acostumada a dançar então fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer ali entre as duas.

- Siga a batida, Bella – Alice pegou meus quadris e começou a mexe-los no ritmo da musica – Viu? É fácil.

Assenti meio tonta e fechei os olhos, prestando atenção em cada batida da musica, deixei meu corpo se mover de acordo com ela, seguindo cegamente o ritmo.

- Tá pegando o jeito em priminha! – Rosie gritou por cima da musica pra mim.

Abri os olhos e vi que ela estava com os braços erguidos em cima da cabeça e seu corpo ondulava ao som das batidas. Fiz o mesmo que ela e ela riu ao ver eu imitar seus passos.

- Me segue, Bells! – Ela pegou minhas mãos e as manteve pra cima junto com as suas, aproximou seu corpo do meu e encaixou suas pernas entre as minhas antes de gritar – Desce gata!

Ela começou a rebolar o quadril suavemente e descer no ritmo da batida, a acompanhei e pela minha visa periférica juro que vi Edward segurando o ombro do irmão que parecia desesperado pra vir até nós. Isso me fez rir alto.

Rosie acompanhou meu olhar e riu também.

Nós subimos lentamente e ela me girou me colocando de costas pra ela.

- E é assim que a gente se diverte fazendo os caras babar.

Alice apareceu na minha frente. Ela e Rosie mexiam o corpo de forma quase idêntica e eu, entre as duas, me esforcei pra seguir o mesmo ritmo firme que elas.

Acho que a bebida estava finalmente chegando ao meu cérebro, porque eu estava começando a me sentir meio tonta e a gostar _muito_ de dançar.

- Gente, acho que agora eu posso me considerar bêbada – Falei meio embolado.

Elas riram e olharam pros meninos. Que estavam praticamente parados na pista nos olhando.

- Um último passo? – Alice perguntou parecendo se divertir muito.

- Com certeza! – Rosie gritou – Bella, você fica em pé!

Assenti sem entender direito e então as duas começaram a rebolar até o chão, segurando meu quadril e minha cintura; continuei dançando enquanto elas subiam.

- Agora você desce, Bells – Rosie me auxiliou.

Eu ergui minhas mãos pro alto e desci lentamente, igual a elas.

Elas riram e seguraram meu braço e minhas mãos enquanto eu descia e subia.

Quase no mesmo instante que fiquei de pé vi Jasper aparecer e puxar Alice pra ele, e Emmett fazer a mesma coisa com a minha prima.

Dei de ombros e continuei dançando. Até que era divertido. Meus passos estavam começando a se confundir, devido a toda a tequila que eu havia consumido com o Edward. Isso não era bom.

Um cara alto e com uma tatuagem de tigre no braço musculoso e despido parou na minha frente e colocou uma das mãos no meu quadril.

- Oi, gatinha! – Ele gritou por cima da musica.

Senti-me subitamente sóbria e de volta ao normal, dei um passo pra trás me afastando dele. Ele riu e se aproximou novamente.

- Vamos... só uma dancinha?

- Sinto muito cara. Ela ta comigo – Os braços quentes de Edward envolveram minha cintura me puxando pra trás e conseqüentemente colando meu corpo ao seu.

Me senti mais bêbada do que antes e tombei minha cabeça pra trás, dando um abraço estranho no Edward já que eu estava de costas pra ele.

- EdCaaaat! – Gritei e ri.

O cara da tatuagem fez uma careta e deu meia volta.

- Você não tava bêbado demais pra se mexer? – Falei meio embolado pro Edward que estava me virando e me colocando de frente pra ele.

- É, digamos que a dança de vocês me deixou completamente _acordado_.

Eu pude ouvir o duplo sentido da frase, sabia que tinha um. Mas meu cérebro de bêbada não me deixou pensar.

Olhe bem nos olhos verdes dançantes do Ed e sorri, jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Ok, cara do RPG! Vamos dançar! – Gritei por cima da música e ele fez uma careta.

- Você não devia ficar falando isso alto – Ele disse ainda parado na minha frente.

- É? – Dancei igual minha prima e Alice haviam me ensinado na frente dele, mas ele ficou ali, parado e olhando meu corpo se mexer – Se você ficar parado não tem graça! – Resmunguei.

Ele pareceu acordar do transe e pegou minha cintura me puxando pra perto de si.

Eu ri alto quando tropecei em meus próprios pés e cambaleei pra frente, Edward me segurou contra seu corpo e encostei minha testa no seu peito.

- Você tá doidona, macaca louca – Ele zombou.

Me afastei um pouco do seu corpo e encarei seu rosto, e por algum motivo estranho eu não consegui _parar _de olhar. Ele tinha os traços perfeitos, como os de um anjo. Ou talvez fosse só minha visão de bêbada o supervalorizando.

- Sabe... – Falei com a voz meio embolado e levei minha mão até sua bochecha, percorri a distancia do seu queixo ate sua têmpora com um dedo. Seu rosto estava levemente suado e meu dedo frio, então ele se arrepiou, isso me fez sorrir – Você parece um anjo.

Ele engoliu em seco e tombou a cabeça pro lado quando eu segui com meu dedo em direção ao seu pescoço. Espalmei minha mão ali e comecei a brincar com os cabelos da sua nuca.

- Um anjo muito implicante – Disse brincalhona.

Ele abriu um sorriso lindo pra mim.

- É divertido implicar com você, não é minha culpa – Ele disse e puxou meu corpo um pouco mais pra perto do seu.

A essa hora, nos movíamos pouco, ignorando a batida eletrônica que tocava na boate.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou só uma diversão pra você? – Perguntei em sentindo levemente ofendida.

Ele beijou minha testa e então sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não... Quer dizer você me faz feliz, isso é _bom _- Eu tremi involuntariamente.

Deus! Eu tinha que admitir, o garoto me afetava até mesmo quando meus sentidos estavam prejudicados.

Ele deu uma risadinha erguendo o rosto.

Levantei minha cabeça, mas acabei batendo com ela no queixo do Ed. Nós dois nos afastamos ele acariciando o queixo e eu minha cabeça.

- Eu sempre soube que você é cabeça dura! – Ele resmungou pra mim.

- Cala a boca, EdCat – Falei e percebi que ultimamente eu estava mandando muitas pessoas calarem a boca.

Olhei pro teto e me distrai facilmente com a grade de cores, rindo sozinha. Dei as costas, só de birra, pro ruivo e voltei a dançar.

- Bella, sorri pra câmera! – Emmett apareceu não sei de onde com uma Rosie risonha ao seu lado e o celular apontado pra mim.

Eu joguei a cabeça pra trás e ri exageradamente, eu já tava vendo tudo embaçado isso sim. Coloquei minha língua pra fora e fechei os olhos, me sentindo uma criança novamente.

- Priminha! – Rosie disse com a voz embolada vindo ate mim. Ela tinha tomado a câmera da mão do Emmett e grudou seu rosto no meu, tirando ela mesma uma foto de nós duas.

Estávamos tão distraídas tirando fotos juntas que nos assustamos quando Edward gritou um 'merda' super alto. Ele estava olhando pra algo perto da gente, segui seu olhar e levei um susto com o que vi.

Emmett estava parado na pista de dança de frente pra um negão, eles pareciam entretidos numa conversa bem animada. O problema era o negão todo musculoso e gigante, usava uma calça de couro daquelas que tem um buracos nas nádegas. Comecei a rir que nem uma louca quando vi aquilo.

- Diz que eu to sonhando, Rosie – Agarrei o braço da minha prima.

Ela olhou ainda embasbacada de mim pra bunda do cara e começou a rir também.

- Que viado! – Ela gritou pra mim, nós duas nos dobramos de rir.

- Alguém tira ele de perto do Emmett, ele pode ser um tarado! – Edward disse serio.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Cullen – Ralhei com ele enquanto tentava achar ar, em meio as risadas.

Ele me olhou feio e foi até o negão.

- A gente segue ou não? – Perguntei a minha prima.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, puxou meu braço e fomos atrás do Edward.

- Emmett, vamos pegar uma bebida cara – Edward chegou ficando ao lado do ogro, mas a uma distancia segura do bunda pelada.

Emmett deu um tapa forte no braço do Ed e apontou pro bunda pelada.

- Cara, esse é o Carlos, ele é muito louco! – Emmett gritou alto.

- Meu ursinho ta trêbado! – Rosie disse rindo.

- É? – Vi EdCat fingir interesse. Ele analisou o negão – Ele não aprece ser do tipo que fala muito.

Nos aproximamos mais pra ouvir bem, quando o bunda pelada abriu a boca pra falar, mas não saiu nada, então ele a fechou.

- Viu, ele não fala! Emmett vamos pegar logo a merda da bebida, cacete – Edward começou a brigar com o Emmett.

O bunda pelada deu um gargalhada alta e desmunhecou a mão pousando-a no ombro do EdCat.

- Hum... Cacete é? – O negão falou com uma voz super grossa, ergue uma sobrancelha pro ruivo e lambeu os lábios.

Eu me dobrei de rir nessa hora e Rosie fez a mesma coisa.

Edward deu um passo pra trás com uma cara enojada.

- Colé mermao! – Ele falou com a voz bem grossa – Ta de sacanagem comigo é?

O bunda pelada riu alto novamente e colocou uma das mãos grandes na cintura do Edward o puxando com força pra si.

- Sacanagem é comigo mesmo.

- Cara, me solta! – Edward se debateu tentando se afastar do negão e Emmett a essa hora já tinha se juntado a gente, só rindo – Eu sou homem, porra!

- Gato, é um homem mesmo que eu quero.

Era muito estranho aquele negão gigante todo _todo_ pra cima do Edward, ainda mais com aquela voz grossa falando aquilo.

- Emmett! Socorro! – Edward começou a gritar e empurrar o corpo pra trás, quando o negao tentou colar o corpo dele.

- Não se faz de difícil, gato. Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu – O bunda pelada falava com aquela voz grossa e tentava agarrar o coitado do Edward que se debatia – Vem pro papai, vem.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Alguém me ajuda porra! – Edward começou a socar o ar, na esperança de afastar o negao.

- Bate que eu gamo – O negao falou e com uma mão imobilizou a cabeça do Edward que arregalou só olhos apavorado – Vem comigo, meu masoquista.

- Hora de acabar a brincadeira – Emmett fechou o celular que estava apontado pros dois e prendeu o riso – Meninas, assistam o rei.

Eu e Rosie já estávamos praticamenete sentadas no meio da pista de dança, já que perdemos as foras de tanto rir.

- Desculpe, amigão – Emmett empurrou o negao e puxou o Edward pra si, envolvendo a cintura do irmão com as duas mãos – Mas esse ruivo aqui já é meu.

O negao colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma cara de sofrido.

- A gente pode dividir, que tal? – Ele se aproximou e passou a mão pelo braço musculoso do Em – Vocês aceitariam fazer um ménage a troi comigo?

Emmett deu um passo pra trás.

- Fica pra próxima, Carlos. Mas temos que levar minhas irmãzinhas pra casa – Emmett colou o corpo de Edward no dele e abriu um sorriso gigante – E o gatinho aqui ta me devendo uma noite daquelas, com atenção especial.

O negao mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pro ruivo e suspirou infeliz.

- Fica pra próxima então. Tchau, Emmyzinho – Ele acenou com o mão e saiu rebolando, com aquela bunda despida.

Assim que ele saiu Emmett empurrou o irmão pra longe, que cambaleou e olhou pro céu, erguendo as duas mãos.

- OBRIGADO, SENHOR! – Ele berrou.

- Cara, depois dessa eu quero embora – Emmett falou com desgosto – Vem, Rose.

Olhei pra minha prima, que estava sentada no chão da boate de olhos fechados.

- Acho que ela dormiu – Falei risonha.

- Bella e Ed vão procurar o Jasper e a baixinha. Eu vo indo com a Rosalie pro carro.

Emmett pegou a loira no colo e saiu.

- Vem macaca louca – Edward pegou minha mão e começou a me arrastar pela boate.

Deixei ele puxar meu corpo debilmente, distraída com os corpos que se retorciam juntos na multidão de dançarinos. Mas um alvoroço perto de uma das mesas chamou minha atenção.

- EdCat... olha! – Apontei e consegui ver um braço girando uma camisa no ar – Eu quero ver!

Gritei e sai arrastando o Cullen atrás de mim.

- Mas que porra? – Edward olhou abismado pro alto.

Em cima da mesa, Jasper rebolava girando no ar sua camisa. No chão Alice pulava tentando fazer ele descer.

- Allie! O Jazzie ta rebolando! – Gritei o obvio e na mesma hora saquei meu celular da bolsa preta e comecei a filmar. Mesmo bêbada, sabia que aquilo era material dos bons.

Ela me puxou pra perto.

- Faz ele descer. AGORA! – Ela berrou.

Jasper colocou o dedinho na boca e foi rebolando, meio torto, ate o chão. Alguém passou a mão na bunda dele e ele se levantou na mesma hora.

- Não toque no material, mano! – Ele gritou e cambaleou tonto em cima da mesa, quase caindo.

- Jasper você me paga! – Edward gritou antes de jogar o irmão no ombro e sair andando pela boate.

Eu fiquei ali vendo os bêbados reclamarem, ate que Alice me puxou também me arrastando atrás do ruivo.

Poxa, até que tava divertido.

* * *

**ACABEI DE CHEGAR DE VIAGEM E TO MEGA CANSADA... ENTÃO SÓ TO POSTANDO PORQUE EU TAVA ME SENTINDO EM FALTA COM VS , RS .**

**PRÓXIMO CAP CHEGA O NA TERÇA OU NA QUARTA , BLZ ?**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO , PQ MINHA IMAGINATION VOOU ALTO DESSA VEZ , E CARA... NÃO SE PREOCUPEM , A BELLS E O ED LOGO LOGO VÃO FICAR ONDE DEVEM ESTAR... JUNTOS :D**

**MAS TUDO TEM SEU TEMPO , GATINHAS !**

**BEIJOS E NAO ESQUEÇAM DA MINHA REVIEW , HEIN ?**

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	15. Chapter 15

Rolei na cama me sentindo meio acordada e bati contra um corpo incrivelmente quente. Franzi as sobrancelhas, eu não me lembro de ter dormido com alguma das meninas ontem... Na verdade a ultima coisa que eu me lembrava era de ter saído da boate rindo muito com a Alice me puxando e me colocando no banco do carro, então eu apaguei ali mesmo.

Definitivamente isso não era um banco de carro.

Abri um olho só, com medo do que poderia encontrar.

Edward Cullen em pessoa estava deitada de barriga pra cima com uma das mãos sob a cabeça e a outra em cima do abdômen levemente definido.

Me sentei automaticamente e fiquei ali, parada encarando o corpo do ruivo ao meu lado.

Bom... no inicio eu só encarei chocada mesmo, mas depois meus olhos, como se tivessem vida própria começaram a analisá-lo. Olhei seu abdômen desenhado e senti minha mão coçar querendo desesperadamente contornar os gomos daquele tanquinho. Repreendi-me mentalmente por isso e meus olhos subiram por aquele corpo esculpido até seu rosto.

Por mais implicante que ele fosse, eu tinha que admitir que o cara parecia um _anjo_.

Ele estava sereno e com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ressonando baixinho. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e seu rosto estava corado. Nem percebi o tempo passar enquanto eu ficava encarando o rosto do garoto ao meu lado, mas quando as pálpebras dele começaram a tremer eu pulei da cama assustada.

Dei graças a Deus, por estar vestida exatamente como na noite anterior, com exceção dos sapatos.

Respirei fundo e dei a volta na cama parando bem ao lado do corpo do Cullen. Cutuquei seu braço e ele continuou ali, sereno, sem se mover um milímetro. Então foi como se uma lâmpada se acendesse na minha cabeça e eu sai disparada pela casa, meio conhecida, dos Cullens até o quarto ao lado, que era da Alice.

Ela estava com um short de bolinhas rosa e uma blusinha combinando e Jasper dormia com um braço ao redor da pequena. Ignorei ele e cutuquei ela até que acordasse.

- Diz que o mundo ta acabando e por isso você veio me chamar – Ela disse grogue.

- Não, na verdade preciso de sua ajuda – Falei com minha melhor cara pedinte.

Ela forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos.

- Que horas são?

Ignorei as pergunta, porque conhecendo meu metabolismo de roceira sabia que era bem provável que fosse umas 7 horas.

- Alice... Você vai gostar, eu juro. Me ajuda! – Sacudi ela com força.

Ela me empurrou irritada e se soltou dos braços do namorado suavemente. Alice pegou minha mão e me puxou pro lado de fora do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado. Ela pos as mãozinhas na cintura fina e resmungou.

- É bom que seja importante!

-

10 minutos depois estávamos as duas paradas, prendendo o riso, ao lado do corpo imóvel do ruivo. Allie me deu a pena que estava segurando e eu comecei a passá-la levemente no nariz dele. Ele fungou e virou a cara. Fiz de novo e ele fungou mais uma vez e levou a mão cheia de espuma pra barbear até o rosto, esfregando.

Ele acordou assustado e eu e Alice nos acabamos de rir da cara toda lambuzada de branco dele.

- Mas que porra? – Ele olhou pra mão suja confuso e então pra nós duas.

- Bom dia, irmãozinho – Alice disse ainda rindo.

- Diz que isso é um pesadelos! – Ele se sentou meio grogue na cama.

Eu e Alice rimos.

- Bom, meu trabalho já está feito... vou voltar pro meu loirinho. Au revoir! – Alice soprou um beijo pra nós dois e saiu, fechando silenciosamente a porta.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura e fiz minha melhor cara de brava.

- Posso saber porque cargas d'agua eu dormi com você? Na sua cama? Do seu lado? Com você sem camisa?

Ele olhou pros lados confuso e tirou um pouco de espuma pra barbear que tinha caído no seu olho com a mão limpa.

- O quarto de hospedes não tava arrumado, você tava bêbada e não queria dormir sozinha. Satisfeita?

Estreitei os olhos, em duvida. E por fim dei de ombros.

- Ótimo! – Dei as costas pra ele, pronta pra cair fora.

Mãos grandes circularam minha cintura e me puxaram pra trás me jogando na cama.

- AAAAAAH! – Dei um gritinho bem gay, eu assumo, assustada.

Edward me prendeu na cama com uma das mãos segurando minhas mãos juntas no alto da cabeça e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Ele aproximou a mão suja do meu rosto e um sorriso cretino surgiu em seu rosto.

- Pede desculpas – Ordenou.

Contra a minha vontade, ri e fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza, Isabella? – Ele aproximou mais a mão, e eu ri ainda mais.

- Nunca!

- Você que pediu! – Ele esfregou a mão toda suja no meu rosto, me cobrindo com espuma pra barbear.

Arregalei os olhos chocado, com o fato dele realmente ter me sujado.

- Seu idiota! – Resmunguei cuspindo espuma e me debati tentando soltar minhas mãos.

- Vai pedir desculpas? – Fechei bem a boca quando vi ele tirar a espuma do seu rosto com a mão e aproximá-la de mim – E agora?

Fiz que não com a cabeça de novo e ele esfregou novamente a mão na minha cara.

- Eu te odeio, Cullen! – Falei fingindo irritação. Ele riu alto e ameaçou em sujar de novo – Tá bom. Tá bom, eu falo!

- Que bom... to esperando – Ele incentivou quando eu fiquei quieta.

Verei o rosto pro lado, encarando a porta e falei a contra gosto.

- Desculpas por ter te sujado.

Ele deu um risinho e soltou minhas mãos.

- Aceito suas desculpas.

Revirei os olhos e agarrei seu corpo, esfregando meu rosto todo sujo na sua barriga. Ele gritou e tentou me empurrar, mas eu grudei, até ter certeza de que ele estava terrivelmente sujo. O soltei satisfeita com meu trabalho.

- Agora sim, eu pedi desculpas!

- Swan! – Ele rosnou e me jogou de novo na cama, dessa vez esfregando sua cara suja na minha blusa.

Ele não pareceu repara quando suas investidas fizeram minha saia subir e revelar bem mais do que deveria. Senti meu rosto esquentar e tentei empurrá-lo pra abaixar a saia. Ele riu e limpou o rosto todinho na minha roupa.

- Perfeito! – Ele disse risonho enquanto saia de cima de mim e se jogava na cama ao meu lado.

Rapidamente baixei minha saia totalmente envergonhada.

- Você é um idiota sabia? – Resmunguei enquanto encarava o teto do quarto.

Vi pelo canto do olho que ele estava me observando, então deitei de lado, de frente pra ele.

- Sabia – Então ele fez aquele biquinho que sempre me perseguia em pensamentos – Mas você não consegue resistir ao meu charme.

Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco com a verdade em suas palavras. Por mais idiota que ele fosse, eu não conseguia ficar totalmente brava com ele. Era como ir contra a natureza.

_Impossível_.

- Que charme? – Ergui uma sobrancelha o menosprezando.

Ele se virou completamente de frente pra mim e eu me repreendi por perceber o pouco espaço que nos separava naquela cama.

- Um dia você vai ter que parar de se enganar – Ele se aproximou levemente de mim e acariciou minha bochecha com as costas de sua mão – Eu já te disse isso.

Mordi o lábio indecisa entre afastar sua mão e brigar com ele, ou só relaxar e aproveitar o momento.

- Me enganar como? – Me forcei a dizer sem deixar minha voz tremer. Ele não precisava saber o quanto me afetava – Esqueceu que você é gay?

Ele meneou levemente a cabeça e deu um sorriso torto.

- Na hora certa, eu vou ter o prazer de te provar o quão errada você está.

Seus olhos pareceram dançar de uma forma absurdamente sedutora naquele momento e meu estomogado começou a se retorcer em ansiedade. Prendi a respiração quando ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa, deixando seus lábios lá por uns segundos a mais que o necessário.

Isso me lembrou o dia que eu e a Lauren brigamos e como ele me consolou... e beijou meu rosto. Corei fortemente.

Ele pareceu perceber o quanto estava me afetando porque riu baixinho.

- Sabia que você fica uma bêbada muito engraçada? – Ele soltou do nada, tirando sua mão de mim de repente.

- C-como assim? – Gaguejei surpresa, ainda me recuperando.

Ele riu alto e apoiou o rosto numa das mãos, ainda me encarando.

- Você consegue se lembrar das coisas que fez ontem? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Apertei os lábios e tentei me lembrar do máximo possível de detalhes.

- A boate. Tequila. _Muita_ tequila. _Muita_ dança. O negão te assediando!

Comecei a rir descontroladamente desse ultimo fato. Ele fechou a cara.

- É, você se lembra de _quase_ tudo – Ele falou com desgosto e saiu da cama de cara feia, foi até o banheiro.

Por um único instante eu podia jurar que vi um traço de magoa atravessar o rosto do cara, mas antes mesmo deu processar aquela informação já havia sumido.

Eu me obriguei a parar de rir e parei na porta do banheiro olhando ele escovar os dentes na pia.

- Desculpa, eu não queria rir – _Queria sim_ – Foi sem querer.

- Eo nom quego chabe – Ele falou com a boca cheia de pasta.

Eu comecei a gargalhar de novo e ele cuspiu a espuma e me olhou de cara feia, então do nada começou a rir também.

- Você é um saco, sabia? – Ele me perguntou risonho.

Deu um sorriso imenso.

- Eu sei, você me adora!

Ele revirou os olhos e me surpreendeu me abraçando.

- Só de vez em quando.

Hesitei por um momento e então o abracei de volta, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Você é tão estranho - apoiei minha bochecha em seu ombro, já que ele tinha se inclinado pra me abraçar.

- Não – Ele riu alto e me jogou em seus ombros – Você que é ingênua demais.

Então ele me tacou com tudo na banheira cheia de água.

- CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULEN!

-

-

- Desculpa de novo por molhar seu carro, Rosie – Falei sincera enquanto estacionávamos o carro em frente a mansão Hale.

- Pela milésima vez, o banco é de couro. Sem problemas! – Rosie e Jasper saíram do carro e eu os segui.

Eu estava com a roupa toda molhada, graças ao Edward-Idiota-Cullen que achou que seria engraçado me jogar na droga da banheira.

_Idiota_.

Agora estávamos atrasados, porque provavelmente os pais da Rosie e dos Jaz já haviam chegado em casa. Andamos na ponta dos pés pela entrada dos fundos e subimos pela escada dos empregados, que era menor e mais estreita e dava direto pro corredor onde estava os quartos. Eu praticamente me joguei dentro do meu quarto, assim como meus primos.

Corri pra debaixo do chuveiro e me arrumei o mais rápido e apresentável possível.

Eu sequei o máximo que consegui meu cabelo no pouco tempo que eu tinha antes do café da manhã, que seria as 9 horas. Eu estava certa, eu tinha acordado devia ser umas 7 e pouca.

Coloquei uma blusa rosa com alguns detalhes em preto na manga e um laço no decote e uma saia cinza, achei umas botinhas cor de gelo sem salto e corri pelo quarto, procurando um casaco decente.

Achei um blazer bem descontraído preto, vesti e corri pro quarto da Rosie. Bati na porta desesperadamente e entrei sem esperar ela dar permissão.

- Você ta pronta? – Perguntei enquanto tentava normalizar minha respiração.

- Quase – Ela estava passando delineador preto nos olhos em frente ao espelho – Só falta terminar isso aqui e podemos descer.

Sentei numa poltrona esperando. Assim que ela terminou descemos silenciosamente a escadaria e fomos em direção a sala de jantar, onde comíamos todas as refeições.

Graças ao bom Deus, meus tios ainda nao haviam chegado. Nos sentamos e Jasper chegou logo em seguida.

- Porque você tá com óculos escuros? – Perguntei confusa.

Ele suspirou e desabou numa cadeira ao meu lado.

- Olheiras, minha cara abelhinha. Grandes e horrorosas olheiras.

- Acho que dormi mais que vocês – Rosie falou e tombou a cabeça na mão – Mas minha cabeça parece que vai estourar.

- Eu sei – Jasper reclamou – Ressaca é uma merda.

Olhei pros dois e então sorri.

- Ainda bem que eu não sei o que é uma a anos! – Disse orgulhosa e feliz por meu pais sempre me obrigar a trabalhar quando eu acordava com ressaca. Aos poucos fui aprendendo a conviver com ela e agora nem sinto mais.

Rosalie pegou um pedaço de pão e tacou na minha cabeça.

- Vai a merda, Bells!

Dei de ombros rindo e sacudi meu cabelo, pra me livrar de qualquer possível pedaço de pão que estivesse grudado ali.

- Bom dia, crianças – A senhora Hale desceu as escadas elegantemente com o braço dado ao marido – Como estão?

Eles se sentaram na mesa com um sorriso daqueles que você só costuma ver em televisão de tão perfeito que era.

Rachel Hale era linda, apesar da idade. Ela teve os gêmeos muito nova, então provavelmente não tinha uma única ruga ou marca de idade no rosto. Seus cabelos naturalmente tão loiros quanto os de Rosalie estavam mais curtos e pintados de um castanho escuro, provavelmente por causa do novo filme. Ela era sempre elegante e charmosa, por isso sempre a imaginei como uma Rosalie mais velha.

- Bem, mamãe. O ano não começou a muito tempo então estamos tendo uma folga boa na escola – Jasper respondeu prontamente e então começou a comer.

- Que bom – Rachel deu novamente aquele sorriso ridiculamente bonito e se calou pegando um jornal das mãos do marido pra ler.

- Bom, vocês já devem saber que amanhã a noite faremos uma recepção aqui em casa – David Hale se pronunciou dobrando as mangas do suéter bonito e caro – A mansão vai ficar cheia de familiares e pessoas relevantemente importantes. Então vocês já estão cientes que deverão ter um comportamento impecável, presumo.

Eu dei uma risadinha baixa. Meu tio era sempre assim, sereno e calmo, como se soubesse que não precisava se importar em exigir ou pedir as coisas porque o mundo inteiro pararia pra fazer a vontade dele. Infelizmente, a vida dele era mesmo assim.

- Claro, pai. Seremos uns anjinhos – Rosie juntou as mãos e fez uma carinha angelical que combinou perfeitamente com seu rosto.

Todos nós rimos e comemos silenciosamente.

- Então, Bella está se adaptando a nova casa? – Minha tia perguntou de repente.

Eu engoli ruidosamente minha torrada e sorri.

- Sim, as pessoas estão sendo muito receptivas comigo – Falei sincera.

Claro, que essas pessoas não incluíam Lauren ou Jessica.

- Maravilha, você vai adorar conhecer e rever nossos parentes. Aposto que nem se lembra da maioria deles – Rachel falou animada.

Assenti.

- Vai ser divertido – Disse porque não sabia mais o que dizer.

Eu nunca fui muito boa em conversar com meus tios, eles sempre me intimidavam. Desde criança. Imagine então resto da família que eu quase nunca vejo.

Comemos silenciosamente, então meus tios começaram a contar animadamente sobre o novo filme que eles estavam gravando.

Depois do café da manhã eles sumiram em algum lugar da grande mansão e Rosalie me arrastou até um tour pelo closet desnecessariamente grande que havia no meu quarto, mostrando todas as opções de vestidos que eu poderia usar. Incluindo acessórios e combinações. Eu me senti meio perdida, mas por fim escolhi por um vestido delicado e creme. Rosie concordou com minha escolha dizendo que era a minha cara.

Nós só vimos novamente meus tios no almoço e no jantar, passamos o restante do dia vendo filmes com o Jasper ou então conversando banalidades e contando piadas bobas.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, já havia chegado o domingo.

-

-

**

* * *

David Hale**

http:// eugostodeumacoisaerrada . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 02 / bradpitt041 . jpg

**Rachel Hale**

http:// img . listal . com / image / 214664 / 600full-rachel-mcadams . jpg

http:// hotcelebs . today . com / files / 2009 / 08 / rachel-mcadams . jpg

**Roupa da Bells.**

http:// www . polyvore . com /12/set?id=15345344

* * *

**Hey pessoas felizes que leem minha fic :D**

**Então... gostaram desses cap? Mas alguém reparou o quao fofo o Edward é ? *--***

**Eu quero agredecer de coração pelas maravilhosas reviews gente! foram 21 reviews dessa vez , liiiiindas demais !**

**Pra matar a curiosidade de voces, sim o EdCat e a Bells vao ficar juntos, só que falta uns pouquissimos caps pra isso rolar.**

**Sim, essa festinha vai dar merda , como sempre ! E só pra voces saberem , vou colocar um persona novo na historia.**

**Mas aviso que é original , pq colocar a Tanya, Vic, Jane, entreoutras, seria muito obvio e eu quero que vcs apenas se surpreendam com ela.**

**Agora , vou deixá-los. **

**E sim, eu sei que capitulso fazem milagres , acreditem , como leitora eu tenho MUITA noção disso ! Rs**

* * *

**REVIEWS DOMINAM MEU MUNDO *--***


	16. Chapter 16

- Tem certeza que está bom, Rosie? – Perguntei enquanto ela terminava de pentear meu cabelo – Seus pais não vai me achar mal arrumada nem nada do tipo?

Ela deu um tapa de leve na minha cabeça e a vi revirar os olhos pelo espelho da penteadeira.

- Bells, eu to te arrumando não to? Você não está desarrumada, e me orgulho em dizer que está linda.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Não adiantava discutir com minha prima. Acho que não importava como ela me arrumasse, ela sempre diria que eu estava linda.

Tentei me distrair enquanto ela prendia metade do meu cabelo com um presilha dourada e arrumava a franja, pra emoldurar meu rosto. Meus olhos vagaram pela minha prima, pelo espelho. Ela estava exuberante com o cabelo loiro levemente ondulado e um vestido vermelho de um ombro só, no seu pescoço pendia um cordão de ouro com vários diamantes. Deixei meus olhos vagarem até o DVD que estava em cima da poltrona do meu quarto.

- Você sabe o que o Emmett mandou naquele troço? – Apontei com o queixo pra caixinha de DVD.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas ele disse que era pra gente ver antes da festa e juntas com o Jasper – Ela disse simplesmente e então se afastou sorrindo – Pronto!

Levantei e me encarei no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia ali.

Eu estava com um vestido creme clarinho tomara-que-caia com umas pedras de um dourado meio enferrujado no decote em forma de coração e um cintinho finérrimo de oncinha na cintura, um cordão dourado e prata de várias voltas pendia do meu pescoço. Ajeitei as pusseiras douradas e suspirei.

Eu estava bonita, de verdade. Mas ainda sim sabia que provavelmente não seria suficiente pra me comparar com meus parentes perfeitos demais.

- Certeza que tá legal? – Perguntei uma ultima vez.

- Pela milésima vez, você tá linda! Que saco, Bells. Você não escuta o que eu digo, não é? – Rosie esbravejou.

Fiz um beicinho confusa pela pequena explosão, mas me recompus antes que ela percebesse.

- Desculpa – Murmurei e fui pegar o DVD – Toma, eu vou chamar o Jasper.

Sai logo do quarto, sem esperar ela responder. Minha prima andava com um temperamento muito estável esses dias. Bati na porta do meu primo e entrei assim que ele me autorizou.

- Hey, Jazzie – Cumprimentei – Bonito.

- Valeu, você também tá uma gata – Ele disse depois de me olhar da cabeça aos pés.

Me senti corar mas ignorei isso.

- Obrigada.

Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros nus e me encaminhou de volta ao meu quarto.

- Então, já sabe o que tem no DVD? – Ele perguntou.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Estamos te esperando pra ver.

Quando entramos no quarto, Rosie estava sentada na cadeira giratório do meu computador.

- Pronto, crianças. Vamos ver o que o meu ursinho fez dessa vez – Ela apertou o play e eu e Jasper sentamos nos puffs que ela colocou perto da tela.

Uma tela toda preta apareceu, e palavras em branco foram subindo. Estava escrito: "Divirtam-se vendo as coisas que fazem e provavelmente não se lembram"

Todos nós nos olhamos confusos.

Primeiro apareceu Rosalie e Alice dançando na pista de dança cada uma com uma taça de bebida quase vazia na mão, Alice tentou subir em cima de uma cadeira, mas tropeçou e caiu pra trás no processo.

Nós rimos vendo minha amiga levantar meio tonta massageando o trasseiro.

- Eu me lembro disso! – Rosie disse – Foi ontem.

- Voces duas bêbadas só apagam mico – Jaz zombou.

Na próxima cena tinha eu e Edward sentados no bar entornando vários copos de tequila e a palavra 'ANTES' escrita em cima, então mudou para eu, Alice e Rosalie dançando na pista. Ele filmou o rosto de idiota dos caras que ficavam olhando a gente e nós duas rimos alto.

No vídeo eu rebolei até o chão e me senti corar. Eu NUNCA faria isso se estivesse totalmente sóbria.

Na próxima cena Alice e Jasper se agarravam em algum canto meio escuro da boate, então Alice saia e Jasper se encostava na parede, até que passou uma garota baixinha e Jasper provavelmente já muito bêbado tentou agarrá-la. Quando Alice voltou gritou com a garota e lhe deu um belo tapa no rosto, antes de estapear o namorado e sair andando.

- Cara, você agarrou a mulher errada! – Eu acusei rindo.

- Eu tava bêbado, nem me lembro disso – Ele falou tocando a bochecha.

- É um idiota mesmo – Rosie zombou.

O filme cortou pra outra cena. Nessa Rosie estava bebendo direto de uma garrafa e então entornou um pouco de bebida nos corpete vermelho. Ela xingou e cambaleou até o banheiro, só que entrou no masculino. Menos de um minuto depois ela foi empurrada por várias mãos de homem pra fora.

- _Merda_ – Ela disse.

- Quem é o idiota agora? – Jasper disse sorridente.

Eu gelei quando surgiu a próxima cena. Eu e Edward estávamos dançando lentamente abraçadinhos, enquanto tocava uma musica super agitada. Nos olhávamos nos olhos e eu estava acariciando o rosto dele, e então fiquei mexendo em seu pescoço.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! – Rosie e Jasper falaram ao mesmo tempo, me deixando ainda mais constrangida. Que merda, eu não me _lembrava _disso.

Me lembrei do traço de magoa no rosto do ruivo, na manha anterior e me senti culpada. Mesmo em filme, com a imagem meio desfocada e distante eu podia ver o quão próximos estávamos.

No filme ele me deu um beijo demorado na testa. Eu me vi fechar os olhos, corada. Então quando ele se afastou eu levantei a cabeça e bati com ela em seu queixo.

- Que corta clima! – Jasper zombou.

- Cala a boca – Resmunguei infeliz.

A próxima cena era de um negão com uma calça de couro com a mão no ombro do Edward, dessa vez a imagem estava bem mais próxima, então da pra ouvirmos o que eles diziam, vi Edward tentar se livrar do cara sem sucesso e ser obviamente agarrado em publico. Isso fez com que todos rissem super alto. Ele pedindo socorro era a melhor parte.

- Cara, eu tenho pena do Edward! – Rosie disse quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Como eu não vi isso! – Jasper ria quase caindo da cadeira.

Na cena seguinte mostrava os pés de um cara se mexendo, então subia pelas pernas focalizando no traseiro que rebolava sem parar, a câmera subiu mais e mostrou o rosto corado e concentrado do Jasper.

- OH, MERDA! – Ele gritou horrorizado.

Jasper rebolava e dançava todo atrapalhado em cima de uma mesa, com a Alice pulando tentando chamar sua atenção no chão e uns caras com cara de pervertidos tentando tocá-lo.

Eu ria sem parar junto com minha prima.

- Que coisa mais gay! – Rosalie gritou.

- Princesa Jazzie se libertando! – Eu gritei rindo.

- Ahn... socorro – Jasper afundou o rosto nas mãos.

Jasper continuou rebolando até o chão quando o Edward apareceu xingando e o jogando nos ombros, o levando pra longe dos tarados que se lamentavam. A câmera focalizou minha cara de lerda olhando tudo e Alice me puxando.

A tela ficou preta novamente e as letras brancas apareceram: "Devíamos sair mais vezes" e no fundo a gargalhada estrondosa de Emmett.

Eu literalmente cai do puff de tanto rir. Assim como minha prima, menos Jasper que parecia infeliz.

- Ah cara, ri aí! Você não foi o único a pagar mico! – Rosalie disse rindo.

Ele olhou pra ela por quase um minuto e então começou a rir também.

- Você entrou no banheiro masculino! – Ele apontou rindo.

- Ew! Nem me lembre! – Ela resmungou e então riu de novo – Você rebolou!

Ele fez uma careta.

- Que gay! – Eu disse rindo.

- Ah, nem vem! Nós vimos você e o Edward, tá! – Ele gritou.

Eu corei da cabeça aos pés e não soube o que dizer, então só cobri meus rosto com os braços.

Eles ainda estavam rindo de mim quando um empregado apareceu na porta, avisando que os convidados já estavam chegando, pra nós descermos.

Me recompus o melhor que pude e enfrentei o nervosismo. Fui ao meu quarto pegar o blazer preto e minha bolsa de mão preta e creme. Uma ultima checada e pronto. Desci lentamente as escadas da mansão, olhando concentrada pros meus pés, com medo de cair com aqueles saltos enormes.

Quase gritei um aleluia quando conseguir chegar sem nenhum acidente ao chão, mas tive vontade de subir correndo quando vi Edward e Alice parados ali perto conversando. Antes de eu poder fugir Alice me chamou.

- Bella, vem cá! – Ela gritou animada – Você tá muito linda! De verdade, você conseguiu escolher o vestido perfeito. Ela não tá linda Edward?

Eu corei horrores e encarei o ruivo que estava parado ao lado me encarando com olhos indecifráveis.

- Edward! – Ela bateu no braço do irmão que pareceu voltar a vida – A Bella não ta linda com essa roupa?

- Ela é linda de qualquer jeito, Alice – Ele soltou antes de nos dar as costas e ir até um garçom.

Eu fiquei sem reação o observando.

- Nossa – Alice disse igualmente surpresa – Acho que meu irmão tá afim de você.

Eu comecei a tossir do nada.

- _QUE_? – Praticamente gritei, e ela me repreendeu com o olhar.

- A Bella, faça-me o favor. Você também já reparou isso, e eu vi aquele vídeo idiota que o Emmett fez.

- Droga! – Resmunguei.

- Acho que eu já te disse isso uma vez, mas vocês fazem um belo casal.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Nós não combinamos – Disse simplesmente.

Observei Edward beber distraidamente a taça. Ele estava tão lindo com uma camisa social cor de gelo e a calça de linho preta. Ele não parecia real, de tão perfeito que era; enquanto eu era apenas a garota do campo. Não combinava, não era... adequado! Ele merecia alguém a altura dele, eu sabia disso.

- Isso é o que _você_ acha! – Ela disse.

- Então, se divertindo? – Rosalie apareceu com Emmett agarrado em sua cintura fina.

- Claro – Respondi e olhei de cara feia pro ogro.

- O que? – Ele se fez de inocente, mas continuei o encarando – A tá, que seja... Admita, o vídeo foi engraçado.

Fiquei olhando séria pra ele.

- Ah Bella – Ele cutucou minha cintura, mas me esforcei o Maximo pra não rir – Você riu que eu sei... admita, você achou muito engraçado.

Ele deu um sorriso cheio de covinhas e cutucou minha cintura num ponto onde eu tive que rir.

Ele riu junto comigo, feliz por ter tirado minha cara séria.

- Você é um babaca, Emmett – Eu resmunguei ainda rindo – Só queria saber porque não tem vídeo embaraçosos de você.

- Eu fiquei o mais sóbrio possível pra poder filmar aquilo, ok? – Ele disse parencendo orgulhoso de si mesmo, mas então tombou o rosto no ombro da minha prima – Não beber é um saco.

Eu ri ainda mais com essa.

- Ursinho, mas você se divertiu filmando nossas merdas – Rosie tentou anima-lo.

- Yeah... – Ele deu um beijo no ombro dela e sorriu – Vem vamos falar com seus pais.

Ele a puxou pelo o braço pra longe de nós.

- Hey dançarino! – Gritei quando vi Jasper conversando num canto com Edward.

Os meninos vieram até mim.

- Cara, você não vai em deixar em paz nunca, né? – Jasper perguntou parecendo infeliz.

Sorri e fiz que não com a cabeça.

Edward riu.

- Tá fudido, mano.

- Você fala como se também não tivesse tido seu momento embaraçoso. Acho que o negao gostou muito de você – Jasper implicou.

Eu ri enquanto os meninos discutiam. Nem percebi minha tia chegar. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto bonito. Ela nem parecia ter dois filhos com aquela roupa. Ela estava com um vestido branco de mangas cumpridas, justo, mas com um decote imenso e super ousado.

- Isabella, querida! – Ela disse alegremente, nos cumprimentado – Meninos, Alice. Vocês se lembra da Jennifer Hale?

Encarei uma garota bonita branca, de cabelos loiros e olhos intensos. Ela nos encarava com um sorriso discreto nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

- Jasper – Ela disse lentamente e o abraçou.

Ele retribui o abraço.

- Bom te ver, Jen.

- Eu sei – Ela disse abrindo um sorriso cheio de dentes braços e se inclinando um pouco para abraçar a Alice – Como vai, Alice?

- Bem, obrigada. Você está ótima! – Alice disse, mas pude perceber que foi mais por educação do que por interesse.

- Bom, vou deixar vocês aqui, não esqueçam de apresentá-la a Bella – Minha tia disse já se afastando.

Alice pegou minha mão e indicou a garota a minha frente.

- Bella, essa é a Jennifer Hale, uma das muitas primas do Jasper – Então indicou pra mim – Jen, essa é a Isabella Swan, de novo, uma das muitas primas do Jasper.

Eu sorri e ela riu discretamente depois de me olhar dos pés a cabeça.

- É um prazer conhece-la – Ela estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Igualmente.

Então ela cruzou os braços sobre o bonito vestido cinza e olhou pro Edward.

- Você não vai falar comigo, não é? – Ela disse elevando as sobrancelhas.

Ele virou o conteúdo da taça e sorriu.

- É um prazer te rever, Jen – Ele a abraçou.

Ela retribui o abraço uns segundos a mais que o necessário e se afastou com um sorriso pequeno e sugestivo no rosto.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Os dois engataram numa conversa qualquer que resolvi ignorar. Na verdade eu não estava lá muito feliz com a intimidade dos dois, mas não ia deixar isso transparecer.

Fiquei observando o ambiente. O salão havia sido muito bem decorado, e várias pessoas circulavam por ele. Como eu previ, em sua maioria todos eram ridiculamente bonitos.

Vi os Cullen mais velhos num canto, conversando com pessoas que eu não conhecia. Na verdade eu não me lembrava de conhecer ninguém.

Havia uma grande roda, e pude perceber que os Hale mais velho estavam ali rindo e bebendo. Vi minha prima e Emmett ali também, mas eles não falavam muito... mesmo de longe pude perceber que as pessoas não pareciam realmente ouvir o que eles falavam.

- Bella. Bella! – Percebi que a tal de Jen me chamava e procurei dar um sorriso decente pra ela, mesmo eu não querendo.

- Oi? Desculpa, acho que me distrai.

- Claro – Ela deu aquele sorriso cheio de dentes brancos de novo, ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – É que eu estou curiosa. Você está _morando_ aqui?

Assenti.

- Sim, por que?

- Não, não é nada... Mesmo... – Percebi que ela queria fazer a pergunta, então só revirei os olhos mentalmente e assenti esperando ela continuar – Bom... Porque?

- Como? – Perguntei confusa.

- Porque você está morando aqui?

Engoli em seco. Eu não pretendia ter de falar dos meus pais aqui. Muito menos com uma desconhecida.

- Assuntos de família – Disse por fim.

Ela revirou os olhos e tocou meu braço.

- Ah, por favor, nós somos sua família também, né?

Olhei pra ela indecisa, e percebi que Alice e Jasper estavam olhando feio pra ela.

- Hum... É, eu acho que sim.

- Então, não pode ser assim tão ruim! Não é como se você tivesse assassinado seus pais ou coisa assim e tivesse se escondendo da policia por aqui, não é?

Fiquei olhando abismada pra ela. Aquilo não foi nada gentil.

- _Ai_! – Acho que o Edward deu uma cotovelada nela – O que foi?

- Er...

Ela colocou as mãos na boca e deu um passo pra trás.

- Oh meu Deus! É _verdade_, você matou seus pais mesmo! – Ela falou meio alto, fazendo algumas cabeças se virarem curiosas na nossa direção.

- Jennifer! – Jasper ralhou com ela.

Eu suspirei enquanto pensava na melhor forma de fugir dali.

- Eles morreram num acidente de transito – Falei baixinho, enquanto encarava meus pés – Por isso estou aqui. Com licença.

Assim que terminei de dizer dei meia volta e fui o mais rápido que consegui até o banheiro feminino.

Estava vazio, graças a Deus. Me encarei no imenso espelho e tudo que vi foi uma garota branquela com grandes olhos castanhos e uma expressão totalmente vulnerável no rosto.

Eles estavam mesmo pensando que eu matei meus pais? Só pra vir pra cá? Essas pessoas achavam que riqueza valia tanto assim?

Vi uma única lágrima descer pelo meu olho e dei graças a Deus pela maquiagem a prova d'agua.

Ouvi um suspiro forte vindo da porta, e lá estava minha prima.

- Essa festa também ta sendo uma droga pra você? – Ela disse me abraçando.

- Yeah... – A abracei de volta e então forcei um sorriso – Desculpa, mas já odeio sua prima.

Ela riu.

- Eu tenho algumas primas bem odiáveis mesmo, qual delas é a sortuda?

- Jennifer Hale.

- Eu te entendo – Ela afagou gentilmente meu cabelo e se afastou secando minha lágrima.

- Vem, vamos voltar pra tortura!

Assenti.

O resto da festa não foi nada melhor. Depois do pequeno surto de Jennifer as pessoas me olhavam torto, como se eu fosse mesmo um monstro ou algo assim. Algumas ate tiveram a coragem de vir me perguntar se era verdade. Se meus pais estavam mortos. Sempre que eu falava que sim, eu praticamente podia ver o nojo com que eles me olhavam, como se realmente acreditasse que havia sido eu quem os matou, mesmo Alice e Rosalie se intrometendo nessa hora e dizendo o real motivo, eles não pareciam convencidos. Isso estava me matando. Eu não entendia como essas pessoas realmente pudiam achar que eu havia feito algo assim contra meus próprios pais.

Eu quase chorei de emoção quando a festa finalmente acabou.

Na sala estávamos sentados todos os Hale, eu e os mais novos dos Cullen.

- Foi divertido – Meu tio disse enquanto bebericava sua taça.

- Concordo plenamente – Minha tia tombou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Pra mim foi um saco – Rosie disse, cruzando só braços – Vocês tem noção de o quão grosseiros foram seus parentes com a Bella?

- Querida, eles também são seus parentes – Minha tia a repreendeu.

- Que seja... mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Ora, aposto que você esta exagerando como sempre, Rosalie – Ela ralhou com minha prima que a olhou indignada.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus, você não viu? Ou não quis ver? – Ela perguntou.

Eu apertei seu braço, obviamente querendo fazê-la parar de falar. Eles não precisavam brigar por minha causa. Ela mal via os pais, e quando via eu que ia ter que ser o motivo da discórdia?

- Rosalie, não fale assim com sua mãe – Meu tio disse serenamente.

- Pai, as pessoas estavam dizendo que a Bella matou seus próprios pais – Jasper disse baixinho.

Eu raramente o via discutir com seus pais, então olhei surpresa pra ele.

- Oh que exagero! Vocês crianças são muito criativas sabiam? – Minha tia desdenhou.

- Por favor! – Rosie se levantou do sofá aborrecida – Vocês sabem que não é exagero, sabem que é verdade! Mas não conseguem acreditar não é? Não conseguem ver o quão ridículo e fútil é o mundo de vocês.

- Não fale como se não pertencesse a ele, mocinha! – Minha tia também se levantou do sofá.

- E eu pertenço ao seu mundo? – Ela perguntou indignada. Jogou os braços exageradamente pro alto – Eu vejo vocês umas 4 vezes por ano! Que bela família nós somos, não é? Aposto que todos os nossos parentes só idolatram vocês por causa da droga da fama e do dinheiro que tem. Aceitei isso, mãe! Nós não somos uma família, muito menos uma perfeita! Mas você não consegue ver isso, você só ver o que você quer. Aposto que na maior parte do tempo, vocês dois nem lembram que tem filhos.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale! – Minha tia gritou – Como você ousa dizer esse tipo de coisa?

- Ah é... como eu ouso, né? Porque eu sou só uma garota mimada com uma mente fértil!

- Rosalie, controle-se – Meu tio disse inabalável.

- Oh, controle-se o senhor! Aposto que não tem uma reação humana a anos! Eu nem lembro de vocês agirem como humanos normais na minha infância! Eu só lembro de babás idiotas e empregados com cara de bunda.

- Rosalie, não fale assim. Você sabe que não é verdade. Nós trabalhamos pra dar a boa vida que você tem! – Minha tia disse apontando pra ela.

- Aham... Passar dias em hotéis caros, e viver rodiados de luxo é realmente um trabalho muito duro. Claro que não sobra tempo pra família. Ah, mas o que eu estou dizendo? – Ela colocou a mão na testa dramaticamente e então sorriu amarga – É claro que vocês lembram de nós! Os cartões e presentes caros que chegam pelos correios dizem muita coisa.

- Rosalie, você fala como se não tivesse pais! Não seja tão herege!

Ela olhou raivosa pros dois e percebi que Emmett estava quase saltando do lugar, pra tentar pará-la. Eu só consegui assistir aquilo muda, assim como todos os outros.

- Tem razão, eu devo mesmo ser uma herege – Ela pisou firme até as escadas e olhou pra trás – Porque pra mim, é como se vocês estivessem mortos.

Então subiu correndo.

- Merda – Ouvi Emmett praguejar baixinho e subir as escadas correndo atrás da loira.

Eu me levantei também, mas uma voz atrás de mim me surpreendeu.

Jen batia palmas.

- Belo show – Meus tios olharam pra ela horrorizados. Ela sorriu e olhou pra mim – E você? Não vai dizer algo também? Porque aposto que foi você quem enfiou essas idéias ridículas na cabeça da minha prima!

- Eu? – Eu quase gritei.

- Claro! Minha prima nunca diria algo assim – Ela andou calmamente até nós, mas Jasper e Alice logo a encontraram no meio do caminho, a impedindo de chegar mais perto – Ela te adora não é? Vocês viram como ela a defende?! Sua pequena assassina destruidora de lares.

Eu dei um passo pra trás com aquelas palavras.

Como eu queria poder socá-la agora mesmo, mas não faria isso na frente dos meus tios. Eu podia ver na forma como eles me olharam que sua fé em mim não era totalmente inabalável. Eu não daria mais esse motivo pra eles; eu não quebraria ainda mais os laços delicados dessa família aparentemente perfeita.

Então segui a única solução em que consegui pensar.

Fugi.

Subi correndo a escadaria e me joguei no meu quarto, sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem por meus olhos. Tentei alcançar a cama, mas minha visão foi ficando embaçada e nebulosa, então só deixei meu corpo cair molemente ao chão.

-

-

* * *

**Roupa da Jennifer Hale = Taylor Momsen**

http : / / www . polyvore . com / 10.10_taylor_momsen/set?id=15724893

**Roupa da Rosalie**

http : / / www . polyvore . com / blake/set?id=15685708

**Roupa da Bella**

http : / / www . polyvore . com / 11.12/set?id=15887941

* * *

**Hey pessoas , aqui está o capitulo novo que voces tanto pediram ;D**

**Então , estão muito putas da vida comigo agora ?? Sério ?? Tudo bem , sei qeu voces estão. Mas acreditem , o proximo cap faz TUDO valer a pena.**

**O que voces acham que vai acontecer , hein ? Já tá escrito, e acredite , voces nao sabem o quanto querem esse capitulo! 'HUSHAUSHAUHSAUHS Sim eu sou má , ok ?**

**Agora , se voces me deixarem MUITAS reviews eu posto ele bem rapidinho , mas se não provavelmente só na terça feira ou na quarta. Voces realmente querem esperar até lá ? Acho que nao , né ?**

**Então sejam bozinhas e deixem várias reviews pedindo pelo proximo cap. Voces não vao se arrepender.**

**Ah , e po favor , voces poderiam xinga rminha beta pra mim? Ela sumiu ¬¬'**

**Eu sei , minhas betas SEMPRE somem =/ Acho que eu nao sou uma boa chefa *cara de choro***

**Enfim , obrigada pelas 19 reviews! Gente eu nem acredito que já estamos chegando a 300 reviews , isso é tõ lindo !!!!! *--***

**É , eu sou meio bipolar.**

**Ai! Hoje eu vi aquele filme, 'almas condenadas', é de terror. Alguma de voces já viu? Eu particurlamente achei um lixo! Dinheiro jogado fora isso sim , eu nem fiquei com medo nem ri! E olha que eu faço muito isso quando assisto terror.**

-

-

**REVIEWS SÃO MEU COMBUSTÍVEL , ENTÃO ME ALIMENTEM !!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward PoV**

A recepção foi um saco. As pessoas eram fúteis e os papos supérfluos demais pra me fazerem querer participai deles. Então fiquei o Maximo possível com meus irmão e amigos, mas quando Jen chegou eu não tive como não dar atenção a ela.

Quando éramos crianças ela era algo como minha melhor amiga. Era doce e gentil, mas então quando fez 10 anos começou a fazer trabalhos como modelo e com 14 viajou. Eu raramente a via depois disso, mas quando isso acontecia eu percebi o quanto ela já havia mudado. Ela se tornara uma pessoa fria, que dizia coisas arrogantes e insensatas. Ela nunca pensava nas conseqüências de nada, era impulsiva demais. Isso não seria um problema tão grande se seus impulsos não fosse tão... cruéis e idiotas.

Conversamos um pouco durante o evento e ela me disse que ficaria a semana aqui porque ia fazer umas fotos na floresta que havia em Forks. Então se hospedaria na mansão da família, como havia combinado com os tios.

A festa acabou e assim como todos os outros assisti mumificado a discução entre as mulheres Hale. Todos nós sabíamos que Rose sempre fora a que mais sofria com a ausência dos pais, mas aquela fora a primeira vez que ela realmente explodira.

Quando Jen começou a acusar e insultar Bella eu tive que me segurar na cadeira pra não voar em seu pescoço, mas ainda devia algum respeito aos Hale mais velhos. Eu não pude acreditar em quão idiota aquela garota foi. Porra, ela tocou na memória da única coisa que a Bella realmente considerava intocável. Eu não sei como ela não pulou e cima da garota ali mesmo. Quando Bella subiu correndo as escadas eu não pude mais me conter.

Levantei num pulo do sofá e empurrei minha ex-amiga.

- Porra, Jennifer. Você é maluca? – Quase gritei.

- Que é? Você sabe que é culpa dela! – Ela rebateu colocando as mãos na cintura fina.

- Garota, você mal a conhece – Olhei pra ela com nojo – Lave a merda da sua boca antes de falar dela, Jen. Ela não é nada do que você disse. Porra, você pintou a imagem de um monstro na garota mais inocente que eu conheço!

Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Eu não acredito... Ela já te capturou também, não é? – Ela apertou os olhos na minha direção - Eu sempre achei que você fosse querer alguém melhor do que aquilo, Edward. Vocês homens são ridículos, só pensam com a cabeça debaixo!

- Cala a boca, Jen. Você não sabe do que está falando – Rosnei e senti as mãos de Jasper segurando meu ombro.

- Ah claro que não – Ela deu seu sorriso cretino e deu um passo a frente, ficando a uma distancia curta de mim – Me conta... Quantas vezes por dia ela _dá_ pra você?

- Sua desgraçada – Tentei me debater pra pega-la, mas Jasper de alguma forma conseguiu me imobilizar.

- Você vai brigar por causa da piranha assassina é?

- Puta que merda! Alguém me deixa arrancar a cabeça dessa vadia.

- Edward, calma. Não vale a pena... Ela já vai embora, calma! – Jasper ficou dizendo isso no meu ouvido e de alguma forma eu fui me acalmando.

Quando parei de me debater, eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, me obrigando a me concentrar na garota que havia subido as escadas correndo e não na babaca que estava na minha frente.

- Pode soltar, Jasper – Ele não me soltou – Sério cara. Você tem razão. Ela não merece.

Ele suspirou aliviado e eu dei um passo pra trás. Apontei um dedo na direção da Jen.

- Nunca mais fale comigo, e muito menos fale com a Bella. Ou não vai haver pessoa no mundo que consiga me segurar – Ameacei.

Ela deu uma risadinha e elevou as sobrancelhas, acenando.

- Tchauzinho, Edward.

Me senti tentado a voar no pescoço dela, mas em vez disso mostrei o dedo do meio e subi as escadas ignorando todos que assistiam a cena.

Hesitei por um segundo na porta da Bella, eu não sabia se deveria bater ou não. Pelo pouco que eu a conhecia acho que ela não ia estar em condições de abrir a porta, então eu girei a maçaneta e entrei silenciosamente no quarto. Se não fosse os soluços audíveis da Bella eu diria que o quarto estava vazio. A vi sentada no chão abraçando as pernas e com o rosto enterrado entre elas.

Senti meu coração se partir ao ver a garota daquele jeito.

Me sentei ao seu lado e passei os braços em volta de seu corpo. Ela se sobressaltou surpresa, mas então só relaxou e me abraçou de volta, chorando ainda mais.

Eu conhecia ela a uma semana, e já não suportava vê-la desse jeito. Era como se eu me sentisse obrigado a protege-la. Ela era tão vulnerável e inocente o tempo todo, e eu sabia o quanto as pessoas podiam ser ruins. Eu não queria que ela sofresse desse jeito nunca.

- Shi, Bella. Tudo bem, acabou – Sussurrei contra seu cabelo.

- N-não – Ela soluçou e enterrou ainda mais a cabeça em meu peito – Não era verdade o que ela disse, Edward. Eu juro. Eu nunca quis destruir essa família nem nada do tipo, eu só acabei vindo parar aqui, mas eu nunca p-planejei isso. Eu não tenho culpa se meus pais morreram. Não tenho culpa por ser menor de idade. Eu nunca quis isso! – Ela balbuciou em meio ao choro.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ela é maluca Bella. Não ligue pro que ela diz, ninguém liga.

Me sentei melhor, com as pernas esticadas e o corpo contra a parede.

- Vem cá – Puxei ela pra que ficasse deitada com a cabeça em meu peito.

Ela entrelaçou as pernas frias nas minhas, e eu dei um pulinho com a diferença de temperatura que consegui sentir mesmo através da minha calça.

- Desculpe – Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca do choro.

- Shi, tudo bem – Acariciei seus cabelos e pela segunda vez, deixei ela estragar minha blusa com suas lágrimas.

Quando ela finalmente parou de chorar, continuei acariciando seus cabelos sedosos, sem falar nada. Em algum momento ela dormiu.

Observei seu rosto bonito, contorcido numa careta triste. Ela estava vermelha e com o rosto molhado, todo borrado de maquiagem.

Sorri.

Ela sempre parecia tão frágil pra mim. Eu não entendia como o resto do mundo não conseguia ver a garota delicada e incrível que ela era.

Levantei-me com um pouco de dificuldade, tentando não me mover muito e peguei-a no colo, como um bebê. Puxei as cobertas da cama e a depositei ali, a cobrindo logo em seguida.

- Ahn... não – Ela sussurrou se encolhendo nas cobertas. Achei que estivesse acordada então comecei a acariciar seus cabelos novamente, mas ela só suspirou e se remexeu novamente na cama. Provavelmente presa em algum sonho ruim.

Desde que eu a conhecia a vida dela era cheia de pesadelos reais. De alguma forma eu queria fazer isso parar, ela não merecia isso.

Fui até o banheiro e peguei uma toalha, molhando-a um pouco com água quente. Fui até a Bella e limpei delicadamente a maquiagem borrada de seu rosto. Tirei suas sandálias e coloquei umas meias que eu achei em seu closet em seus pés. Soltei seus cabelos e apaguei as luzes do quarto. Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha, ela parecia tão solitária e infeliz naquela cama enorme, com o rosto inchado de lágrimas e vermelho de tanto chorar.

Suspirei indeciso sobre o eu fazer em relação a ela e aos meus sentimentos absurdos de proteção e afeição àquela garota.

Por fim decide ignorar toda essa confusão e tirar meus sapatos, me deitando embaixo das cobertas junto com ela. Puxei seu corpo pra perto do meu e ela se aconchegou no meu peito, me abraçando.

- Não... eu juro... eu não fiz isso – Ela sussurrava, se remexendo contra mim – Nããão.

- Shi... Bells – Afaguei seus cabelos – Eu to aqui. Nada de ruim vai acontecer, eu juro.

- N-não me deixe cair, por favor – Ela sussurrou agitada e eu a apertei mais contra mim, até que ela suspirou uma ultima vez e se aconchegou ao meu peito – Obrigada por me salvar, Edward.

Eu olhei surpreso pro rosto dela, mas ela estava totalmente inconsciente e desacordada.

Ali, olhando pro rosto daquela garota de olhos profundos e rosto angelical eu soube que não teria mais volta. Meus confusos sentimentos de superproteção e afeição estavam tomando forma naquele instante, e eu sabia que ia ter de fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

-

-

**Bella PoV**

Eu sabia que ainda era de madrugada quando eu acordei, porque mesmo através das cortinas pesadas eu podia dizer que não havia luz solar do lado de fora. A cama estava quente e confortável, eu não queria abrir os olhos. Não queria voltar pra realidade.

Eu havia tido um dos piores pesadelos de todos essa noite.

Eu estava no campo, em algum lugar da minha fazenda, chorando ao lado da cova aberta dos meus pais, eu podia ver os dois caixões fechados lado a lado. Então toda a família Hale e Cullen aparecia e me acusavam dizendo que foi minha culpa matar meus pais e que eu estava destruindo mais uma família. Me acusavam de coisas horríveis e me empurravam pra dentro da cova, mas quando eu estava quase caindo Edward aparecia e me salvava.

Eu não entendia porque ele, mas não me importava com a idéia dele ser meu salvador. Não seria a primeira vez que ele me ajudava.

Arregalei os olhos quando senti um par de braços me puxar pra mais perto. Encarei o ruivo ao meu lado e então a noite de ontem me invadiu. Ele me achou e me consolou de novo. E eu chorei em seu ombro de novo. Ah, isso já estava virando uma rotina infeliz.

Eu sabia que deveria levantar e acordá-lo, mas não queria. Era por isso que a cama estava mais confortável, porque ele estava aqui. Eu mal o conhecia e ele sempre tornava minha vida um pouco mais confortável.

Novamente tive total consciência dos meus sentimentos bobos e idiotas em relação a ele.

Segurei com uma das mãos no colarinho de sua camisa e afundei meu rosto em seu peito quente, sentindo sua respiração fazer com que ele subisse e descesse lentamente. Ergui um pouco e observei as feições de seu rosto. Dormindo, ele parecia um menino angelical. Com a boca vermelha entreaberta e os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal.

_Lindo_.

Ergui minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha quente, subi pela sua tempora indo até sua testa e descendo pelo nariz. Deixei meus dedos pararem exatamente em cima de seus lábios avermelhados. Ele era tão... Perfeito.

Tirei minha mão correndo quando vi suas pálpebras tremerem levemente e então se abrirem, olhando diretamente pra mim.

Ficamos nos encarando por um momento que parecia não ter fim, até que ele me soltou e se espreguiçou, fazendo seu corpo se erguer um pouco da cama e consequentemente me erguer também, já que eu estava deitada com o rosto em cima de seu peito.

- Hum... Bom dia, bela adormecida – Ele disse passando novamente o braço pela minha cintura, me puxando pra ele.

Suspirei, sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Deitei novamente minha cabeça em seu peito e mergulhei meu rosto em sua camisa, fazendo o Maximo pra deixar longe do alcance de seus olhos.

Ele riu.

- É impressão minha, ou você está tentando se esconder nas minhas roupas? Sabe, esse não é um bom esconderijo.

Eu ri baixinho e olhei pra cima.

- Bom dia – Minha voz até aprecia de homem de tão rouca que estava, devido ao todo choro.

- Você ta melhor?

Fiz uma careta.

- Eu te entendo – Ele colocou a mão que não estava ao meu redor embaixo da cabeça e olhou pro teto – Ontem foi mesmo uma merda.

- Podemos... não falar sobre isso? – Pedi suplicante.

- Certo, mas Bella, você tem que saber. Ninguém ouve o que aquela maluca diz, nós te conhecemos, aquele bando de pessoas idiotas não. São só pessoas com uma vida social de merda, loucas por uma fofoca boa. Não vale a pena ouvir o que eles realmente dizem, na verdade acho que nem eles próprios ouvem.

Eu sorri com a ultima parte.

- Droga, você é um anjo sabia? Com essa coisa de sempre vir atrás de mim e me ajudar – Encarei suas orbes verdes e sorri – Obrigada, Edward. De verdade.

Ele sorriu torto e me puxou pra mais perto de seu corpo.

- Eu sei que isso vai parecer idiota, mas eu gosto disso. Eu sinto como se devesse te proteger, entende? – Ele parecia tentando achar as palavras certas – Eu... acho que... que gosto de você de verdade, eu não quero te ver sofrer Bella. Você não merece.

Eu mordi meu lábio e me obriguei a não chorar. Ele era mesmo um doce.

Ergui minha mão e deixei ela sobre a bochecha dele. Ele pegou minha mão, e plantou um beijo na palma.

- Eu também gosto de você, EdCat – Sorri e beijei seu ombro, que era onde eu alcançava – _Muito_.

Eu sabia que agora deveria estar bem vermelha, por isso deixei meu rosto abaixado pra ele não perceber.

Eu não sabia como ele gostava de mim, mas o que eu realmente sabia é que havia muita sinceridade nas minhas palavras, sinceridade essa que eu sabia que ele não perceberia.

Ouvi ele suspirar alto.

- Bella, se depender de mim você nunca mais vai passar por nada parecido com isso, ok? – Ele coçou gentilmente a minha nuca e eu acabei ronronando.

Aquele era um dos meus pontos fracos.

Ouvi ele rir.

- Você é um gatinho, é? – Ele fez de novo e eu acabei ronronando mais alto, fazendo ele rir – Hum... interessante.

Eu dei uma risadinha. Ergui meus olhos e o olhei por baixo dos cílios.

- Isso é injusto, esse é um dos meus pontos fracos.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez um biquinho.

- Um deles? Quantos você tem?

Mordi meus lábios, me obrigando a resistir àquele biquinho lindo. Coloquei uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me ergui um pouco dando um sorriso que aprendi com a Rosie.

- Hum... Aposto que você adoraria descobrir, não é?

Ele deu uma risadinha e aproximou o rosto do meu. Prendi a respiração.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto.

Ele encarou meus olhos, como se conseguisse lê-los e saber exatamente o que eu estava sentindo.

Eu não consegui desviar o olhar; eu estava mais do que fascinada. Ergui minha mão e segui o desenho da sua sobrancelha, a deixando parada em sua bochecha.

- Adoro seus olhos – Sussurrei, não conseguindo me conter – Eles sempre parecem dançar pra mim.

Vi ele engolir em seco e quase sorri, com a tola idéia de que eu conseguia deixá-lo nervoso.

A mão que estava na minha nuca segurou meu rosto e a que estava embaixo de seu rosto veio pra minha cintura me puxando ainda mais pra perto.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, não conseguindo desviar o olhar. Deixei minha mão correr pelos seus cabelos bagunçados e descançar no seu pescoço. Eu adorei sentir a textura macia de seus fios.

- Você tem... alguma noção do quão _perfeita_ é? – Ele sussurrou pra mim, aproximando seus lábios aos poucos.

Foi a minha vez de engolir em seco. Vi seus olhos cada vez mais próximos conforme ele aproximava o rosto. Eu nunca o tive tão perto, ali com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distancia eu pude olhar perfeitamente dentro daquelas orbes verde esmeraldas e descobrir como seus olhos conseguiam me hipnotizar. Não eram só verdes, tinham pintinhas douradas ali. Era por isso que parecia que eles dançavam as vezes.

- Você tem os olhos mais perfeitos que eu já vi – Sussurrei.

Ele roçou o nariz no meu e lentamente aproximou o lábio do meu, me dando a todo o momento a chance de parar se eu quisesse.

Lógico que eu nunca pararia.

Ele beijou meu lábio inferior, o tomando pra si e sugando gentilmente. A mão que estava em minha cintura subiu lentamente pelas minhas costas e desceu pelo mesmo caminho, proporcionando calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Ele apertou gentilmente seus lábios contra os meus, num selinho e então se separou minimamente apenas pra mordiscar meu lábio inferior.

Inconscientemente apertei os cabelos da sua nuca, esperando suas próximas atitudes.

Eu nunca havia sido beijada antes, mas de alguma forma eu sabia o quão doce aquele homem estava sendo comigo.

Novamente ele apertou os lábios contra os meus, dessa vez os movimentando até que eu abri os lábios, dando passagem pra sua língua massagear a minha.

Nesse momento algum instinto primitivo pareceu acordar dentro de mim, porque eu puxei ainda mais seu rosto de encontro ao meu, em resposta senti ele aumentar o aperto na minha cintura aproximando nossos corpos. E aos poucos o meu primeiro beijo que antes era doce e gentil, foi se tornando urgente e explosivo.

Como se o mínimo contato entre nossos corpos conseguisse me fazer entrar em chamas. De uma forma total e completamente boa.

Ele acabou me puxando pra cima de si, e dessa vez não parecer realmente se importar com minhas pernas frias se entrelaçando as suas. A mão que estava na minha cintura subiu pela minha espinha, pressionando meu corpo contra o seu.

Ele me beijava avidamente, como se tivesse esperado muito tempo por isso.

Eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e rolei pro lado, o trazendo pra cima de mim. Suas mãos seguraram meu quadril, fazendo um carinho leve neles, mas que de alguma forma conseguia me deixar ainda mais quente.

Ele descolou nossos lábios pra tomar ar, mas ao invés de nos separar, apenas desceu beijos por todo o meu pescoço. Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás apenas aproveitando as sensações que ele conseguia me fazer sentir, mas quando seus beijos foram chegando no meu colo despido graças ao vestido eu o empurrei pro lado; mas ele me puxou pela cintura me colocando novamente em cima de si e grudando nosso lábios.

Deixei minhas mãos vagarem por seus ombros firmes e descerem pelos seus braços, sentindo os músculos se movimentarem conforme ele explorava minhas costas, novamente subi até seu pescoço, envolvendo seus cabelos com minhas mãos.

Edward me empurrou pro lado, provavelmente pra me colocar abaixo de si. Mas ao invés disso eu acabei caindo da cama, toda embolada nas cobertas.

Eu estava ofegante e confusa com o beijo. Aquilo foi... Eu não tinha palavras pra descrever aquelas explosão de paixão.

- Isso foi... – Edward me olhava de cima da cama, com a boca inchada e os olhos dançando mais do que nunca. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ele arfava.

- _Doloroso_ – Eu completei dando um sorrisinho pequeno e meio constrangido pra ele.

Ele riu.

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei – Ele estendeu a mão e eu a agarrei, voltando pra cama.

- Yeah... – Eu o encarei sem saber o que dizer.

Ele me abraçou, me puxando contra seu corpo e eu deitei meu rosto em seu peito. Por alguns minutos o silencio reinou no quarto, e eu quase achei que ele tivesse dormido. Mas a verdade era que eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Bella – Ouvi ele sussurrar, mas não me mexi, apenas prendi a respiração em antecipação a o que quer que ele fosse dizer – Você ta acordada?

- Talvez? – Sussurrei de volta, mas pareceu uma pergunta.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Então isso quer dizer que você pode ser sonâmbula? Ou será que está só falando dormindo? – Ele sussurrou de volta, risonho.

Fiz uma careta pensando.

- Um pouco dos dois – Sussurrei de volta.

- Sabia que quando perguntamos alguma coisa as pessoas que falam dormindo elas tem o hábito de responder sempre a verdade?

Engoli em seco.

Acho que conhecendo minha habilidade de falar dormindo, não estou muito segura em dormir com ele.

- E daí? – Me fiz de boba.

- Então – Senti ele se mover abaixo de mim e sussurrar contra o meu ouvido me deixando arrepiada – Foi bom pra você?

Eu olhei pra ele no mesmo instante e comecei a rir. Gargalhar pra ser exata.

- O que? – Ele perguntou rindo também.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir alguém dizendo isso pra mim – Disse brincalhona, já sem sussurrar.

- Fico feliz em ser o primeiro, e realmente espero ser o único.

Sorri e coloquei minhas mãos em sua barriga, apoiando meu rosto nelas pra olhar pra ele.

- É? O único? _Mesmo_? – Perguntei meio na duvida.

Ele deu o meu sorriso torto e afagou meu cabelo.

- Sempre.

Então me puxou pra cima de si, me dando mais um beijo apaixonado. Acho que eu poderia me acostumar em ganhar beijos enlouquecedores como os deles freqüentemente.

Paramos assim que precisamos de ar. Eu fiquei deitada em cima dele, com o rosto a centímetros de distancia.

Ele estava com os braços envolta da minha cintura, me prendendo a si e tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios vermelhos e inchados.

- Adoro isso, sabia? – Ele disse com a voz baixa, rouca.

Sorri e acariciei seus lábios, resistindo a vontade de atacá-los novamente.

- Isso. Você – Ele beijou meu dedo e olhou pro teto parecendo pensar, então olhou pra mim novamente e sorriu – É que você me faz sentir tão... Eu não sei... Bem. Vivo... Completo.

Eu deu um sorriso bobo e o beijei novamente, deixei meus lábios ainda nos seus quando respondi.

- Bom, então você sabe como eu me sinto.

Ele me jogou pra debaixo do seu corpo e atacou meus lábios novamente. Ficamos nos beijando por algum tempo, e conversando bobagens. Até que o pouco sol que fazia em forks começou a tentar passar pelas frestas da minha cortina. Isso fez com que a realidade me atingisse novamente.

Escola... Oh, merda!

- Acho que a gente tem aula daqui a pouco – Ele disse, parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

- Hum... Você lê mentes é?

Ele riu e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço, jogando seu hálito quente ali.

- Não... Mas estou tentando aperfeiçoar esse talento.

Eu dei uma risadinha e me afastei um pouco dele, só pra morder sua bochecha.

- Boa sorte com isso, EdCat.

- É assim é? – Ele disse acariciando a bochecha.

Eu fiz minha melhor cara de inocente.

- O que eu fiz?

Ele meneou a cabeça e deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Sabe... vingança, as vezes pode ser bem... prazerosa – Ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço me arrepiando e então segurou minha nuca, abrindo seus lábios sobre meus pescoço e o chupando.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e apertei seu ombro, me obrigando a não gemer.

Ele se afastou olhando orgulhoso praquela área. Eu não entendi aquilo, mas deixei passar.

- Se isso é a sua vingança, não me importo de deixar você se vingar de mim sempre que quiser.

Ele deu uma risadinha e me deu um beijo calmo, doce.

Mas então um barulhinho irritante começou a soar pelo quarto.

- Nããão – Ele gemeu contra minha boca.

Eu sorri, dando um ultimo selinho nele e me sentando na cama.

- Ora, da escola.

Ele se sentou e me abraçou me puxando pra ele.

- Não, vamos fugir e abandonar a escola. Podemos morar numa ilha particular, e viveremos da minha pesca, claro, e você pode andar por ai usando só folhas pelo corpo e tomando sol nessa pele branquela – Ele apertou minha bochecha ainda divagando.

Ri e me virei pra ele, corada.

- Primeiro, eu não vou andar seminua numa ilha. Segundo: Você lá sabe pescar? Terceiro: eu não sou tão branquela assim.

Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Você ficaria muito sexy seminua.

Eu corei dos pés a cabeça e ele riu, beijando minha outra bochecha.

- Eu não sei pescar, mas posso aprender rapidinho se você quiser.

Sorri enquanto ele beijava meu queixo.

- E sim, você é muito branquela, mas definitivamente é a _minha_ branquela – Então ele beijou meus lábios lentamente, os saboreando.

- Eu sou sua? – Sussurrei quando ele separou nossos lábios, totalmente ofegante pelo beijo demorado.

- Toda minha – Ele disse me apertando mais contra si.

Eu sorri e afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Acho que posso me acostumar com isso.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e descansou sua cabeça ali.

Eu estava me sentindo em paz, até que Rosalie bateu na porta gritando.

- Bells, to descendo pra tomar café, anda logo! – Ouvi seus passos se afastando.

Fiz uma careta enquanto levantava da cama, me obrigando a ignorar a carinha de cão sem dono do Edward.

- Então... A gente não pode fugir mesmo?

Eu ri.

- Não, eu vou tomar banho e você vai até o Jasper procurar alguma roupa pra vestir.

- Posso tomar banho com você? – Ele perguntou parecendo esperançoso.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e taquei um travesseiro em seu rosto.

- Não! Tarado da machadinha! – Acusei, me lembrando de chamá-lo assim quando o conheci.

Ele fez bico e levantou da cama, sua roupa estava toda amarrotada e ele parecia que havia passado por um furacão, com o rosto avermelhado e o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal. Mesmo assim, continuava perfeito.

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco, minha _macaca louca_ – Ele disse, saindo pela porta antes que eu pudesse atingi-lo com mais alguma coisa.

-

-

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooi povo !**

**Então gostaram do capítulo , hein ? Eu achei uma gracinha , mas nãos ei o que vocês vãoa char , por isso quero MUITO a opinião de voces , de verdade.**

**Gostaram desse Ed meio tarada e fofo ? Bom , fofo ele sempre foi , mas agora ele vai ter um pouco mais de... liberdade com a Bella , rs .**

**Ah , please , me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam , ok ? QUERO MUITO SABER!**

**Falando em reviews , gente , eu juro! Toda vez que eu via mais uma review chegando eu dava um pulinho da cadeira de tão feliz que ficava ! Muito obrigada pelas 38 reviews. Foi um novo r****ecord meu povo ! Que lindo *--***

**Meninas que tal voces me darem algumas idéias ? Pq eu já sei exatamente o que deve acontecer daqui a alguns poucos caps , mas eu nao queria deixar isso rolar logo, porque eu quero dar um pouquinho de paz pra esse povo.**

**Então preciso de boas situações pra colocar eles... No próximo cap já é ele sindo pra escola e tal'z... Imaginem o que o Emmett nao vai fazer com esse dois , hehe . Eu já escrevi , ok ?**

**Se voces me deixarem bastantes reviews como fizeram dessa vez eu posto rapidinho =D'**

**E quanto ao Jake eu já sei onde ele vai entrar... Mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.**

**Então é isso , beijos !**

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	18. Chapter 18

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritei quando olhei no espelho – _Rosie_!

Eu arfei cobrindo meus lábios totalmente apavorada.

Eu estava só de roupa intima, parada em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no meu closet olhando abismada aquele roxo gigante.

- Que foi? – Minha prima entrou ofegante, provavelmente de ter corrido até aqui.

- Socorro! – Sussurrei e ela se aproximou de mim me olhando sem entender – Olha isso!

Apontei meu pescoço e ela começou a gargalhar.

- Não ri! Me ajuda! – Praticamente gemi, ainda encarando a marca.

Ela tocou o marca roxa gigante que estava no meu pescoço e riu mais baixinho.

- Cara, até que o nosso Edward é rápido em marcar território hein.

Fiz cara feia pra ela e ela sorriu angelicalmente.

- Relaxa, a gente esconde isso fácil. – Ela disse tranqüila indo mexer em alguma das muitas gavetas do closet.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntei ainda encarando o espelho.

- Aham! – Ela gritou e enquanto jogava um monte de roupa em cima de mim – Veste isso e isso. Ah, e isso também!

Vinte minutos depois eu estava descendo a escada com a minha prima. Eu fora obrigada a vestir uma meia calça grossa cor da pele, pra agüentar o frio com a saia florida em tons de terra e regata branca, com um cintinho que parecia de corda todo trançado e um casaco marrom pesado. Ele era quase do tamanho da saia, que só ia até o meio das minhas coxas e pra cobrir a grande façanha do Edward um cachecol amarelinho no pescoço.

- Bom dia meninas. – Jaz nos cumprimentou me dando um beijo na bochecha e se sentando na mesa.

- Rosalie. Bella. – Edward sorriu puxando uma cadeira do seu lado.

- Bom dia, Jasper. – Ignorei o Edward e sentei ao seu lado sem falar com ele.

- Nossa, que mal humor é esse? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

Mexi devagar no cachecol.

- Você não está se perguntando porque que eu estou usando isso?

Ele me olhou por uns segundos e então um sorriso travesso iluminou sua face.

- Oh. _Isso._ – Ele deu uma risadinha.

Tirei o cachecol e mostrei a ele.

- Porque você fez isso? – Perguntei já um pouco mais calma.

Ele me pegou pela cintura me puxando pra ele e se aproximou de mim sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Pra todos verem que você é só minha.

Eu nunca tinha percebido o quão possessivo Edward podia ser, isso me fez sorrir mentalmente. Esse garoto era tão doce e... terrivelmente _apaixonante_. Amor? Será que era isso que eu sentia?

Eu abaixei a cabeça porque sabia que estava corada, tanto por suas palavras como por meus pensamentos.

- Hey! – Edward me soltou e tirou um pedaço de torrada do seu cabelo.

- Pare de falar obscenidades pra abelhinha! – Jasper disse rindo.

Nós rimos e comemos falando bobeiras. Quando estávamos nos levantando pra ir pra escola Rosalie me entregou uma caixa embrulhada com papel de presente roxo brilhante.

- O que é isso? – Sacudi curiosa.

- A desculpa da mamãe por ter ido embora sem falar com a gente. – Ela disse revirando os olhos sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

Eu olhei pra caixa sem saber o que fazer e Edward passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Vem, você pode abrir no carro.

Suspirei e peguei minha bolsa. Fomos todos no carro da Rosie, já que Alice e Emmett depois do pequeno showzinho depois da festa foram embora com o carro do Edward.

- Oh nossa... Isso é uma desculpa meio... Cara. – Disse sem graça encarando o celular de ultima geração que os meus tios tinham me deixado de presente.

- Se acostume, Bells. – Rosie disse sem emoção do banco da frente – Pra mim eles me deram botas de pele de crocodilo novas.

- É, e a mim um vídeo game novo. – Jasper disse.

- Mas eu não preciso de um celular novo.

- Precisa sim! – Rosie e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Fiz bico e Edward pegou da minha mão o aparelho.

- Aqui, vou gravar meu numero pra você, tá bom?

Assenti e encarei a janela.

Meus tios parecem que mesmo depois de tudo que a Rosie disse não aprenderam nada. Quando será que eu os veria de novo?

- Aqui. – Edward me deu o aparelho e eu peguei.

Na agenda só tinha um nome.

_Tarado da machadinha_

Eu ri e ele beijou minha bochecha.

- Me dá seu celular também.

Peguei o aparelho dele e gravei meu novo numero ali, com o nome de _macaca louca_.

Entreguei pra ele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha como ele fez comigo.

- Eca! Dá pra serem menos... Vocês? – Rosie disse do banco da frente.

Eu corei e dei a língua pra ela.

- Como se você e o Em não fosse pior! – Edward nos defendeu, passando o braço pelos meus ombros novamente.

Me aconcheguei ali e sorri pra minha prima, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Era bom ficar assim com o Edward, ele era o _meu_ anjo. E eu sei que tinha prometido a mim mesma ficar longe de emoções potencialmente perigosas, mas não havia como resistir a ele. Não depois de todas as coisas que ele havia feito por mim.

Quando chegamos no colégio, ele logo passou o braço pela minha cintura e beijou minha bochecha. Isso obviamente fez Alice soltar um gritinho agudo que chamou a atenção da escola inteira.

- Eu não acredito! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu sabia! Há! Quem não combina agora, hein? – Ela metralhou me dando um abraço apertado – Deus, eu sempre acerto! Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo. Ai meu Deus! Você agora é oficialmente minha cunhadinha, que lindo!

Eu retribui o abraço totalmente sem jeito, e me afastei gentilmente.

- Que porcaria é essa, Allie? Relaaaaaxa! – Mexi as palmas da minha mão pra baixo, mandando ela se acalmar.

Ela revirou os olhos pra mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Admita, você também está vibrando por dentro.

Eu olhei pra baixo.

- Você é tão exagerada, Allie.

Ela riu.

- Não importa, vocês me amam de qualquer forma. – Ela disse segura e foi logo se pendurar no braço do namorado, dando um beijo doce – Bom dia, amor.

- Então o EdCat já deu o bote, hein! – Emmett zombou.

Edward revirou os olhos e eu corei.

- Cala a boca, Emmett.

- Ah, que é isso, Bellinha! Eu não acredito que você é minha cunhadinha! O que você e o EdCat ficaram fazendo a noite toda, hein? – Ele deu aquela gargalhada nada chamativa dele e eu escondi o rosto na camisa de Edward que passou os braços ao meu redor, rindo baixinho.

- Emmett, nós não fizemos absolutamente nada. – Ele disse super seguro. E seu eu não tivesse um roxo gigante no meu pescoço até teria acreditado de tão sincero que ele pareceu.

- Como se vocês conseguissem me enganar.

O sinal tocou bem nessa hora, nos livrando de mais perturbações do Emmett.

Pelo menos a Edward já que minha primeira aula hoje era com Emmett; uma das poucas aulas que nossas turmas faziam juntas, já que eu estava avançada em algumas matérias.

Edward e eu fomos abraçadinhos até a minha sala, onde ele me deixou com um selinho. Fiquei ali, encarando o ruivo ir embora com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

- Que cara de lerda, Bellinha. – Ele implicou, cutucando minha cintura.

Dei uma risadinha e dei um tapa em seu braço musculoso.

- Cala a boca, ogro.

Ele riu alto e se sentou numa cadeira atrás de mim.

- Então, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa Bella. – Ele disse serio.

Me virei pra trás curiosa, por causa de seu tom de voz.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, e o rosto nas mãos. Me olhando fixamente.

- Bella, vocês usaram camisinha? – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

Arregalei os olhos e cobri o rosto com as mãos, totalmente constrangida.

- Emmett! Nós não fizemos _isso_! – Minha voz saiu abafada e ele riu alto.

Senti uma mão grande pousar no meu ombro, mas não descobri o rosto.

- Bella, sexo não é uma coisa que você tenha de se envergonhar. Sexo é a melhor coisa do mundo! Você deveria estar feliz por estar finalmente praticando, Edward tem o sangue Cullen, ele não vai te decepcionar na cama. Prometo.

A essa hora eu já estava vermelha da raiz do cabelo ate a ponta dos pés, e praticamente afundada na cadeira.

- Emmett! Calado, pelo amor de Deus! – Implorei, fazendo ele rir ainda mais.

- Mas, Bella... – Ele tentou argumentar risonho.

Cobri sua boca com minha mão e olhei pra sua camiseta enquanto dizia.

- Por favor, chega disso. Se você gosta de mim, para! – Eu supliquei.

- Bellinha – Sua voz saiu abafada contra minha mão.

- Não! Calado! – Disse agora mais recuperada, usando um tom autoritário.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu soltei a boca dele, o olhando cautelosamente.

Ele tinha aquele sorriso sacana no rosto que aprecia dizer 'eu sei o que você fez na noite passada' e isso me fazia tremer de medo por dentro.

- Bella, sabia que é a primeira vez que você usa cachecol na escola?

Virei pra frente e deitei minha cabeça na cadeira, jogando meus braços por cima dela.

Ele gargalhou atrás de mim, e pra minha felicidade o professor chegou, o fazendo calar a boca.

As outras aulas e passei com Alice que não parava de me mandar bilhetinhos na aula insistindo que eu deveria dar pelo menos uma prévia do que aconteceu de madrugada já que na aula não dava pra contar tudo. Mas eu fui firme e não olhei pra sua carinha de cachorro abandonado enquanto escrevi que ela deveria ser paciente e esperar pra saber depois. Então tive uma feliz aula em paz, que não era com nenhum dos Cullen, nessa eu me sentei com a Ângela, mas ela não fez nenhum comentário, só foi gentil... Como sempre.

Jessica e Lauren, não me mandaram nenhum olhar feliz, mas isso não me incomodou dessa vez. Eu ainda estava feliz pela noite que havia tido... Muito feliz pra dizer a verdade, então ignorei as duas e me obriguei a não pensar na possível vingança da Lauren contra mim, já que agora ela estava com um novo e maior curativo no nariz.

Quando o sinal indicando o almoço tocou, eu arrumei lentamente minhas coisas, pegando meus livros pra poder guardar no armário antes de ir ao refeitório. Eu tive uma agradável surpresa ao ver que Edward já estava na porta me esperando.

- Então, agora você vai me acompanhar a todos os lugares? – Brinquei quando o alcancei.

Ele me deu um selinho e pegou os livros da minha mão, sorri timidamente pra isso. Eu ainda não estava nem perto de me acostumar com a idéia de ter Edward como mais que um amigo implicante, mas eu tinha que admitir que a mudança no nosso relacionamento com certeza foi pra melhor.

- Eu só estou guardando o que é meu. – Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto ridiculamente lindo.

Edward passou um braço pelos meus ombros e começamos a caminhar.

- Eu só quero guardar meus livros no armário, ai a gente vai pro refeitório, tá? – Perguntei baixinho.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Bella, não me diga que você está constrangida de novo.

Eu me senti corar e suspirei.

- Bella, você vai ter que se acostumar com isso uma hora ou outra – Ele se abaixou e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu sei que você consegue superar... Afinal, ontem você não estava assim tão tímida.

Corei o máximo possível e me afastei dele, lhe dando um soquinho no braço.

- Cala a boca, EdCat!

Ele riu e me abraçou de novo.

- É assim que eu gosto! – Ele implicou.

Revirei os olhos, sorridente.

- Sabe, eu ainda te odeio. – Brinquei.

- Hum... Bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam! – Ele beijou meu cabelo e riu.

Finalmente chegamos ao meu armário. Os corredores estavam vazios, o que era meio sinistro. Guardei tudo rapidamente.

- Pronto. – Falei me virando pro Edward, mas ele me surpreendeu pegando minha mão e me puxando, eu fiquei confusa na hora – Quê?

- Vem. – Ele insistiu.

Ele me puxou pra uma salinha pequena e fechou a porta, percebi pelas vassouras que vi pela penumbra do lugar num canto que deveria ser a sala do zelador.

- Edward? – Perguntei ainda confusa, já que o lugar estava escuro e ele não tinha acendido a luz.

- Shi... – Ele sussurrou.

Senti suas mãos tocarem minha cintura e me puxarem pra ele. Pensei que ele fosse me agarrar, mas ele só envolveu meu corpo com seus braços, e afundou o rosto no meu cabelo.

- É tão bom ficar assim com você. – Ele sussurrou e eu sorri.

Meu coração acelerou com sua atitude doce. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e sorri.

- Droga! Porque você tem que ser assim tão... _Perfeito_? – Perguntei de brincadeira, mas sendo totalmente sincera nas minhas palavras.

- Hum... – Ele se fez de pensativo olhando pro teto e então olhou pra mim novamente – Você já sabia disso, macaca louca. Eu sou foda.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- _Idiota_.

- Mas eu sou o _seu_ idiota. – Ele disse baixinho aproximando o rosto do meu.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos em expectativa.

- Sim, só meu. – Sussurrei de volta.

Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e mordeu, puxando levemente meu lábio inferior. Eu suspirei em contentamento.

- Pra sempre... – Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de finalmente os tomar pra si, num beijo calmo, doce.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraços ali, no escurinho, nos beijando; mas só sei que pra mim foi como se o tempo parasse e só existíssemos nós dois no mundo, numa bolha só nossa. Era tão bom estar ali com ele, eu me sentia tão... Completa.

Nós dois pulamos quando o sinal indicando o fim do almoço tocou. Ele riu baixinho.

- Acho que perdemos o almoço... – Ele passou o nariz no meu pescoço me arrepiando e beijou meu maxilar, que era tudo que ele conseguia graças ao cachecol – Esse troço me atrapalha.

Eu deu uma risadinha. Comecei a brincar com o cabelo da sua nuca e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, já que ele estava escorado contra a porta, pra ficar do meu tamanho, e eu estava em pé entre suas pernas.

- Não. Ele te impede de fazer besteiras.

Ele se afastou e fez aquele biquinho lindo, que eu consegui ver mesmo com a pouquíssima iluminação do ambiente.

- Ain – Murmurei pra mim mesma, antes de beijá-lo.

Aquele biquinho era tão irresistível. Ah, se ele tivesse idéia do que conseguia fazer comigo.

O corredor começou aos poucos a fazer barulho de passos e ele riu.

- Pronta pra sair sutilmente?

- Edward... – Murmurei aterrorizada – Todo mundo vai ver.

- E daí?

- E daí que vão saber que a gente tava juntos aqui! – Disse de forma óbvia.

Ele revirou só olhos e pegou minha mão entrelaçando nosso dedos, ele a levou até seus lábios e a beijou.

- Te garanto que tudo que eles vão sentir vai ser uma inveja imensa de nós dois.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Certo Don Juan, vamos sair daqui pra gente não se atrasar.

- No 3. – Ele se virou pra porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta – 1, 2... 3.

Ele abriu a porta num rompante e nós dois pulamos pra fora, poucos alunos pareceram perceber nossa aparição misteriosa.

- Viu, nem foi tão difícil – Ele disse presunçoso.

Olhei pra seu rosto corado, com os lábios vermelhos demais e meio inchados de tanto beijar e sorri.

- Sua cara deixa bem claro o que você estava fazendo – Impliquei.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- A sua não está muito diferente.

Corei e abaixei a cabeça, fazendo ele rir.

Pegamos nossos livros e corremos pra aula.

-

-

**

* * *

Roupa da Bells**

http : / / WWW . polyvore . com /im_going_to_find_that/set?id=16352774

* * *

**N/A:** Povo meu ! Uhuul , aqui está mais um lindo e charmoso capitulo , haha.

Então gostaram ? Odiaram ? Amaram ? ME DIGAM !

Sim , eu estou animada , pq esse cap é um fofo ! E EU AMO O EMMETT ! Tem como esse ser grande , musculo , gostoso e engraçado ser meu , porfavor ?

Ah , Meninas ( e meninos se é que voce não são só um mito dos bons) obrigada mesmo pelas 38 reviews ! AMO todas elas , e leio uma por uma...

Ah , nao se precoupem com nada , o Jake nao vai aparece taaao logo , mas já sei exatamente aonde ele vai aparecer , relaxem! Ah , e é... estou planejando algumas surpresas pra voces , hehe .

BJS !!!

**

* * *

N/b: **Oi gente! xD

Eu sei q eu sumi... Mas tudo tem um motivo. Aulas na faculdade começando e a rotina corrida de sempre voltando, estava reorganizando o meu tempo para não deixar nem a chefa e nem vcs na mão. xD

Nuss q capitulo né! Cara... A Bells e o Edward juntos é tão fofo! *--*

Já estava mais do q na hora! shaushaushausahusaushsa

Quero agradecer a todo mundo q mandou a sua review.... Eu leio todas, assim como a Raffa e amo tudo o q vcs escrevem!

Continuem mandando reviews q o capitulo sai rapidinho! xD

Até o proximo gente!

Amo vcs!

Beijos carinhosos a todos.

_Mylla Lino_ (ou Lady Sanctorum, como vc preferir! xD)

* * *

**REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Eu estava quieta no meu quarto lendo um dos meus livros preferidos, Orgulho e Preconceito, já que era segunda a noite e, de acordo com a Rosie, não havia muito o que fazer. Ela havia ido pra casa do namorado e Jasper havia saído com Alice, provavelmente pro cinema. Então eu estava sozinha na casa, já que todos os empregados já haviam ido se deitar na casa grande, mas comparativamente menor, que havia atrás da mansão.

Peguei meu novo celular no criado mudo que havia ao lado da cama e mandei um sms pro Edward.

_O que vc tá fazendo? - Macaca Louca_

Dizer que estava entediada era pouco. Já tinha lido uns 5 capítulos seguidos e minha vista estava ficando cansada, então me dirigi ao banheiro, me afundando na banheira com água fervendo. Do lado de fora, eu conseguia ouvir a chuva se derramando.

Quando sai do banho, deixei o cabelo molhado mesmo, já que estava com preguiça de secar, e coloquei uma calça de moletom verde musgo e uma camisa fina, porém de manga comprida preta. Enfiei meus pés nas Uggs brancas bonitinhas que Rosalie e Alice insistiram que eu tinha que ter e me arrastei pelos corredores até a sala de televisão. Mas ver o quão vazia a casa estava me fez ter vontade de voltar correndo ao meu quarto, então resolvi explorar a casa.

Percebi que no andar de baixa havia vários cômodos que eu nunca havia estado. Uma biblioteca gigante, uma sala de música que parecia não ser muito usada, uma sala de ginástica cheia daqueles aparelhos de academia e por ultimo uma sala de fotografia.

Pulei de susto quando meu celular vibrou no meu bolso.

_Jogando. Quer q eu vá prai? – Tarado da machadinha_

Revirei os olhos pra mensagem e respondi.

_Ñ precisa. Só tente ñ gostar demais de ser mulher – Macaca Louca_

Alguns segundos depois meu celular vibrou com a resposta.

_Acho que a marca no seu pescoço mostra o quão homem eu sou – Tarado da machadinha._

Sorri e resolvi voltar pro ultimo cômodo. Esse foi a que mais me surpreendeu, eu não sabia que havia alguém na família que curtia fotografia. Apertei o interruptor, mas em vez de acender a luz normal, uma luz vermelha acendeu. Provavelmente a pessoa também revelava fotos pessoalmente. Andei curiosa e acabei vendo várias fotos ali. A maioria era de paisagens. Mas também havia fotos nossas, dos empregados, dos nossos amigos, dos Hale mais velhos e até mesmo de mim. Em todas as fotos as pessoas estavam distraídas e alheias; mas eram ótimas. Havia uma estante só com caixas de dvd's, mas não me arrisquei a assisti-los. Quem quer que fosse tinha bom olho e sabia tirar fotos muito bem.

Pulei quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e risos altos ecoarem pela casa. Sai de fininho da sala apagando a luz e encontrei sentados no carpete da sala Alice e Jasper.

- Que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei confusa.

O relógio de parede marcava 9 horas ainda. Muito cedo pra eles já terem ido ao cinema.

- Olha Bella! – Alice apontou pra debaixo do móvel da televisão e percebi que ali escondido havia uma bola de pêlo preta.

Olhei confusa e me sentei ao lado deles no chão.

- Vem cá, vem. - Jazzie fez um barulhinho engraçado com a boca e estendeu a mão pra bola preta não identificada, que permaneceu imóvel.

- Vocês compraram uma bola de pêlos? – Perguntei confusa.

- Não! – Allie sorriu pra mim – É o Teddy, é um cachorro Bella.

- Ah! – Não parecia um cachorro pra mim.

- Tenta chamar ele, Alice, ele não quer vir. – Jaz disse.

- Teddy, bebê, vem cá vem! – Alice disse com uma vozinha de bebê.

Eu ri.

- Acho que ele não gostou muito de vocês. – Zombei.

- Então faz melhor. – Alice disse chateada.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Ah qual é, abelhinha! Não custa nada. – Jasper incentivou.

Revirei os olhos pra ele e suspirei. Me pus de quatro e engatinhei até perto do móvel. Percebi que a bolinha de pêlo se moveu, apontando um focinho igualmente preto pra mim.

Estalei os dedos na direção dele e me abaixei, deixando meu rosto um pouco mais perto do seu nível minúsculo.

- Teddy, vem cá sua coisa peluda. – Disse baixinho.

Ele levantou as orelhas minúsculas e se sentou me encarando com olhos negros que pareciam inteligentes demais pra um cachorro. Eu me sentei também e sorri pra ele, estalando novamente os dedos.

- Teddyzinho... Não me faça ir até ai. – Disse baixinho – Ah, vem logo coisinha peluda.

Ele se levantou e andou cautelosamente até mim, com aquele corpinho pequeno balançando. Eu ri e estendi minhas duas mãos, esperando que ele chegasse até mim. Quando ele veio eu o ergui no ar, colocando seu rosto na direção do meu. Ele tinha um rosto bonito, peludo demais, mas ainda sim bonito. Seus olhos eram negros com um brilho incrível.

- Tudo bem com você, coisinha? – Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado e eu ri inclinando minha cabeça do mesmo modo que ele. Ele inclinou sua cabeçinha pro outro lado e eu o imitei, ele pareceu achar graça disso porque estendeu aquele projeto de língua e lambeu meu nariz – Hey, sua língua é azul!

Ri quando ele lambeu meu nariz novamente.

- Ele gostou de você. – Alice disse surpresa.

- É, acho que nós vamos nos dar bem. Onde vocês acharam essa coisinha peluda? – Perguntei acomodando ele deitado nas minhas pernas, ele deitou fechando os olhinhos e fazendo aquela coisa engraçada de estalar a língua que os cachorros fazem. Acariciei sua cabeça – Ele é fofo.

- No shopping tem uma loja nova de pet shop, ele tava lá a venda. Acho que a mãe dele morreu no parto, então o dono do animal não quis ficar com nenhum filhote e deu todos pra vender. O Teddy era o último, e Alice não conseguiu deixar ele pra trás.

- Claro, ele parecia tão solitário naquela loja, era triste.

Fiquei encarando o filhote, analisando sua história. Ele havia perdido a mamãe e o cara que deveria ser seu suposto dono, me parecia uma história relativamente familiar.

- Posso ficar com ele? – Disse surpreendendo até a mim mesma.

Vi o casal se entreolhar e sorri pra mim.

- Acho que pode, a Esme não deixa a Alice ter cachorros mesmo.

- É, mas você tem que cuidar bem dele, Bella. – Alice disse sorridente e então começou a quicar do nada – OMG! A gente tem que sair pra comprar roupinhas novas pra ele, ele vai ficar tão fofo. Imagine ele com um chapeuzinho de marinheiro.

Ela disse com os olhinhos brilhantes. Eu ri.

- Alice, acho que ele não vai precisar de tantas roupas com todo esse pêlo.

- Bobagem, Bella. Todos precisam de roupas, ate mesmo os cachorros.

Eu ri e vi Jasper revirar os olhos.

Conversamos um pouco sobre meu mais novo animal de estimação. Quando fui dormir, levei um potinho que achei na cozinha com água fresca pro Teddy, e coloquei a caminha alcochoada azul-marinho que Alice tinha escolhido pra ele ao lado da minha cama de dossel, junto a parede.

Ele chorou um pouco, então o coloquei na cama pra dormir comigo, quando ele finalmente apagou o pus na sua caminha, dormindo também.

Acordei na terça de manhã com um som de lamuria baixinho numa voz finíssima. Debati-me da cama até desistir. Quando finalmente abri os olhos vi o Teddy sentado a uma distancia da cama, me olhando. O puxei pra cima, pra dormirmos mais um pouco, mas ele pareceu ficar mais entretido em mordiscar meus dedos dos pés. Depois de resistir a vontade de chutá-lo me levantei e fui tomar banho, sendo seguida pela bola de pêlos.

- Você é o que? Meu segurança? – Impliquei com ele, enquanto me despia no banheiro da suíte, com ele deitado no tapete de entrada me olhando – Seu cachorrinho tarado.

Tomei um banho bem quente, lavando meus cabelos. Quando sai, descobri que Alice tinha passado por aqui e deixado uma roupa em cima da cama. Pensei que hoje teria paz pra escolher eu mesma minha roupa. Pelo menos dessa vez não era nada tão... exagerado.

Vesti a meia calça clarinha e sorri quando vi que era na verdade 7/8. Coloquei o vestidinho azul todo de botões e manda comprida, ele ia até um pouco abaixo do meio das minhas coxas, o que graças ao bom Deus cobria o inicio da meia calça. Peguei o cardigan clarinho e quase tive um infarto quando vi as botas.

- Olha Teddy, seu irmãozinho perdido! – Brinquei apontando as botas.

O chow chow ficou ali, olhando de mim para as botas de pêlo brancas, por fim lambendo o próprio focinho e me dando as costas.

- Ignorada pelo cachorro, que legal! – Sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto vestia as botas e fechava meu cordão.

Quando desci as escadas, Teddy quase caiu, tentando me seguir, então o peguei no colo e descemos juntos. Quando fomos embora ele chorou e tentou me seguir, o que quase partiu meu coração.

- Allie, ele não pode ficar sozinho. – Murmurei enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

- Bella, ele é um cachorro, ele tem que ficar em casa. – Ela disse parecendo uma mãe explicando óbvio pra um filho.

Ela colocou as mãozinhas na cintura, esperando eu levantar.

- Mas Allie... – Fiz beicinho – Ele me quer.

Ela deu uma risadinha e se aproximou de nós.

- Vem logo, Bella. – Ele me puxou pela mão, me erguendo.

Teddy pareceu não gostar muito já que se meteu entre as botas cor de rosa da Alice e tentou morder o salto.

- Own, isso bebê. Protege a mamis! – Incentivei.

- Não! – Ela ergueu o pé e riu também quando ele ficou em pé sobre as patas trasseiras tentando pegar a bota e rosnando baixinho – Mas que cachorro implicante!

- Não fala assim dele! – Falei rindo.

Demos ele nas mãos de uma das empregadas e saímos correndo enquanto ele rosnava pra Alice, ou pras botas dela. Sei lá!

Fui no carro da Rosie com Jasper e Alice, já que ela havia dormido na casa dos Cullen. Quando chegamos, todos já estavam lá.

- Bom dia, povo! – Disse animada quando nos juntamos.

- Hey, Bell. – Edward sorriu vindo até mim e passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Olha quem está animada hoje. – Rosie sorriu pra mim.

- É, eu tenho bons motivos pra isso!

- O que? Eu não sabia que você e o Edward tinham dormido juntos de novo. – Emmett implicou.

Revirei os olhos o ignorando.

- Ganhei um Teddy! – Praticamente quiquei no lugar.

Todos me olharam com uma interrogação na cara, menos Alice e Jasper que riam silenciosamente.

- Ganhou um ursinho de pelúcia? – Edward arriscou, bagunçando meus cabelos.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, deixando meus cabelos castanhos caírem despreocupadamente pelos meus ombros e sorri pra ele, jogando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

- Não, seu bobo! É um cachorro.

- Já era EdCat! Vai ser trocado. – Emmett disse gargalhando em seguida.

- Tenho certeza que o cachorro não pode fazer o que eu posso. – Ele disse seguro me puxando pra si.

Eu ri, corando levemente.

- Eca! Zoofilia** é nojento! – Rosie disse.

Fiz uma careta, imaginando a cena. Curvei-me pro lado e coloquei meu dedo na garganta, imitando o som de vomito.

- Deixei os pobres animais em paz, Rosie! Isso é asqueroso. – Disse realmente enojada.

- Concordo. – Alice disse, com o narizinho torcido.

Os meninos riram provavelmente das nossas caras enojadas. Virei-me pro grupo e Edward me abraçou por trás.

- Então, Bella, já sabe com que roupa você vai na festa esse fim de semana? – Alice me perguntou.

Tombei minha cabeça pra trás, deixando ela encostada no peito no Edward e a olhei desinteressada.

- Não, eu nem me lembrava dessa festa. – fiz uma careta – Acho que não to em clima pra... bem, festas.

- Não diga isso, Bella. Essa festa é diferente, é nossa!

- Ah, Allie, não sei não.

- Qual é Bellinha, e se eu liberar a tequila pra você? Você vai querer ir? – Emmett alfinetou.

- Depende, você vai fazendo filminhos idiotas de novo? – Impliquei.

- Não. – Ele bateu no peito e sorriu – Dessa vez eu vou beber todas!

- Nossa, que orgulho. – Edward riu.

- Emmett não acho que seja uma boa idéia você "beber todas". - Jasper disse, fazendo aspas no ar.

- Porque? – Emmett disse emburrado.

- Cara, você sabe que fica pior que todos nós.

- Como assim? – Perguntei, já sentindo um sorriso querendo se formar no meu rosto.

- Dá ultima vez ele subiu em cima da mesa e começou a fazer um strip. – Alice disse rindo.

- Ah, ele tava bem gostoso lá em cima. – Rosie disse beijando o pescoço do namorado, que a apertou contra ele gargalhando.

- Todas as mulheres queriam meu strip. – Ele colocou uma mão na cabeça e deu um reboladinha.

Nós rimo alto.

- Mano, não se empolga muito não! Vai que você gosta de rebolar. – Edward disse rindo.

- Cara, só quem pode falar alguma coisa aqui é a Rose. Só ela que se aproveita disso aqui. – Ele passou a mão pelo tórax e mordeu o lábio.

Nós rimos novamente.

- Meu ursinho gostoso. – Rosie disse rindo e ele a beijou. Aquele beijo ridiculamente inapropriado que os dois sempre davam.

- Ew, gente! – Alice disse escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Jasper, que riu e a abraçou beijando sua cabeça.

Edward me puxou mais contra seu corpo e beijou meus cabelos.

- Quer entrar? – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

- Pra que? – Perguntei curiosa, me virando pra ele e ignorando os dois casais.

Ele mordeu o lábio e segurou minha nuca, grudando nossos lábios e invadindo minha boca com sua língua. Eu retribui o beijo calmo, que logo foi se tornando urgente.

- Uma visitinha a sala do zelador. – Ele sussurrou quando separamos os lábios.

Eu deu uma risadinha e bati em seu ombro.

- Quando você ficou tão tarado, EdCat?

Ele riu e me grudou de novo em seu corpo.

- Sempre fui, só que com você é mais difícil de me controlar.

Eu sorri e o beijei novamente.

- Procurem um quarto. – Emmett disse, indo em direção aos portões da escola.

- Olha quem fala! – Gritei pra ele, que só gargalhou.

.

.

- Como assim?! – Quase gritei, fazendo algumas pessoas do estacionamento da escola nos olharem.

As aulas já haviam acabado, e Alice e Rosalie estavam tentando me convencer a cometer _suicídio_.

- Qual é Bells, pra que o drama? – Rosie resmungou.

- Não seja uma drama Queen. – Emmett disse fazendo pose de afetado.

Eu revirei os olhos pra ele.

- Calado! – Estendi uma mão em sua direção e ele só riu mais ainda. Virei-me pras meninas – Eu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca, jamais, de forma alguma iria novamente a um shopping com vocês.

- Bella, mas você precisa. Você não entende? Nós precisamos de você. – Alice disse devagar, com a voz fina e querendo se quebrar em alguns pontos. Então deu um sorriso xoxo – Por favor, vem com a gente, Bella.

Eu dei um passo pra trás e Edward apertou mais seu abraço na minha cintura.

Tentei não olhar pro seu rostinho pedinte. Por mais que eu a conhecesse muito bem, não havia como negar que ela ficava adorável com esse rostinho frágil de criança carente. Era cruel, difícil negar algo pra alguém assim.

- Allie, mas eu odeio shoppings – Falei unindo minhas sobrancelha e fazendo um beicinho – Por favor, não me obriga a ir.

- Mas Bella – Seu lábio inferior tremeu e ela juntou aos mãozinhas pequenas na frente do corpo, ela encarou o chão por alguns segundo e então quando ergueu o rosto seus olhos estavam totalmente marejados – Eu não posso ir sem você. Você é minha melhor amiga, não pode me abandonar.

- Ow, Alice! – Corri até ela e a abracei, afagando seus cabelos negros e espetadinhos – Me desculpa, eu vou com você. Não precisa chorar, ok? Eu vou.

Ela me abraçou de volta e se afastou com um sorriso gigante no rostinho pequeno.

- Obrigada, Bella! Você é a melhor. – Ela beijou minha bochecha e então pegou minha mão, me arrastando pro seu Porshe amarelo - Agora vem logo pra gente não se atrasar!

- Hey! Você não tava chorando a um segundo atrás? – Me soltei cruzando os braços.

Ela me olhou inocente e sorriu.

- O que posso dizer? Você curou as feridas do meu frágil coração.

Juro que tentei ficar brava, mas acabei rindo.

- Você é impossível, baixinha. – Baguncei seus cabelos e ela me deu língua.

- Eu sei, você me ama. Mas agora... – Ela apontou pro carro e bateu o pé – Já pro carro mocinha!

Ri dela e joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. Ele riu e me pegou, me erguendo do chão.

- Se eu não voltar até o fim do dia, chame a policia – Sussurrei pra ele que riu ainda mais e beijou meu queixo.

- Você não vai morrer, eu te prometo. – Ele piscou.

Sorri e mordi sua bochecha.

- Outch! Você ama essa bochecha, né?

- Demais! Ela é muito sexy. – Disse brincando.

Ele mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e ergue uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Eu sei, eu sou todo sexy.

Eu ri, me debatendo em seus braços até ele me colocar no chão.

- Se você diz, senhor Modéstia!

Ele sorriu e segurou minha cintura, se inclinando e colando nossos lábios.

- Você vai dormir na minha casa hoje. – Ele decretou antes de morder meu lábio inferior – E eu vou te fazer uma massagem deliciosa nos pés, ok?

- Com uma proposta dessa quem resiste? – apertei seus ombros e me ergui na ponta dos pés pra beijar a ponta do seu nariz.

- É, você não consegue resistir a mim. – Ele deu aquele sorriso torto.

- Idiota! – Me soltei dele, depois de dar um ultimo selinho e entrei no carro da Alice.

- Pronto, Bells! Agora pode desembuchar tudinho! – Rosie decretou.

- _QUE_? – Isso foi armado?

- Exatamente. Nos conte sobre o Edward? – Alice disse e me olhou pelo espelho – Queremos todos os detalhes _sórdidos_!

-

* * *

** Sexo com animais [ECAAAAA!]

**Roupa da Alice**

http : / / WWW . polyvore . com / love_your_smile_robert/set?id=16351131

**Roupa da Bells**

http : / / WWW . polyvore . com / how_could_love_you/set?id=16537776

* * *

**N/A:** Meninas to correndo pra postar isso aqui , rs.

Nao era pra eu ta no pc agora , e eu só ia postar amanhã , as resolvi postar hj logo já que eu amo muito voces , rs .

Entao ai ta o novo cap , gatinhas !

Quero ver suas reviews ronronando de satisfação por ele ;D

Falar nisso , obrigada pelas 28 reviews , obvio que eu gamei em todas elas *--*

Bjs!

**

* * *

N/b: **Oi gente! xD

O q dizer desse capitulo? Bom... Ele foi fofo! *--*

Eu amo cachorros e estou pensando seriamente em roubar o Teddy pra mim! *¬*

Pra quem mandou review, ai vai o meu muito obrigado. As reviews de vcs são muito fofas e eu amo ler cada uma (apesar de q ultimamente eu ando meio sem tempo =/), continuem mandando e dando a sua opinião, isso é o combustivel pra Raffa escrever mais depressa.

Sem mais demora, nos vemos no próximo e eu espero q vcs tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! ^^

Beijos carinhosos pra todos!

_Mylla Lino_

_

* * *

  
_

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Povão do meu coração, o capítulo hj tá bem maior hein! E como voces me pediram tem uma ceninha um pooouco mais hot , rs . Ah , e aqui tá revelado a minha surpresa pros próximos capítulos. **

**Nossos amiguinhos vão fazer uma viajem à la Bella. HAHA**

**Então se estão curiosas leiam logo!**

**Ah , e obrigada pelas 25 reviews , amei todas elas. Mas gente , agora é sério , porque o numero de reviews diminuiu ? heeeeein ? *carinha triste***

**São elas me alegram gente! Eu to doente, minha rinite atacou... as reviews me faziam sorrir. Como eu posso sorrir sem reviews ? heeeeeeeein ?**

**Entao se voces me amam e querem os proximos caps beeem rapidinhos não se esqueçam da minha review.**

**Quanto ao capítulo de hoje... Eu refiz eles umas dezenas de vezes , rs . A Mylla só viu duas versoes , já que com a faculdade dela a gente tá se desencontrando na net =/**

**Mas eu realmente espero que voces gostem dele, ok ?**

**Bjs!**

* * *

- Então? Vai falar agora ou vai tentar enrolar de novo? – Rosie se ajeitou na cadeira acolchoada do restaurante pequeno e charmoso que havia dentro do shopping.

Suspirei derrotada.

- O que vocês querem saber?

- Tudo! – As duas responderam em uníssono.

Olhei surpresa pra elas e sorri, tentando parecer confiante.

- Bom, nós nos beijamos.

Elas me olharam incrédulas e eu ri disso.

- Ok, ok! Depois da festa, – torci a cara ao lembrar do evento – eu subi triste e chorando, ai o Edward apareceu e me abraçou e me consolou, ai acho que dormi apoiada nele, no chão. Então quando eu acordei de novo, eu tava na cama, sem os sapatos, com o rosto limpo de toda a maquiagem borrada e aninhada em seu corpo.

- Ele dormiu com você? – Alice perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Interessante – Rosie completou - Continue.

- Bom aí quando a gente acordo ele acabo me dizendo umas coisas bem legais sobre como sua família é idiota, sem ofensas Rosie.

Ela riu, e fez um movimento de descaso com a mão.

- Eu sei, continue.

- Aí a gente meio que... bem... se beijou – Eu disse sem graça.

- Own, e depois? – Alice perguntou animada.

Eu ri, me sentindo repentinamente mais animada. Bom, eu estava num restaurante com minhas duas melhores amigas falando sobre o cara que eu gostava e que misteriosamente gostava de mim. Não via muitos motivos pra reclamar da situação.

Coloquei uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorri, lembrando. Peguei meu copo de suco de laranja e sacudi levemente, vendo o gelo se mexer.

- Isso foi meio idiota. – Eu dei um risinho ainda encarando meu copo – A gente tava se beijando, ai ele subiu em cima de mim, só que os beijos começaram a descer... _Demais_...

- Aposto que você, certinha como é, surtou – Rosie apontou dando um risinho.

Dei língua pra ela.

- Mais ou menos, eu empurrei ele por lado, só que ele me puxou pra cima dele, ai ficamos rolando um pouco na cama, até que ele acidentalmente quando ele foi me jogar pra baixo de seu corpo me jogou pra fora da cama.

Elas começaram a rir da cena e eu ri junto.

- Foi doloroso! – Reclamei.

- Coitado, deve ter ficado sem graça! – Alice disse rindo.

- Nada! Ele brincou com isso até.

- Hum... Espera! Isso foi de manhã? – Perguntou Rosie – Porque eu me lembro de ter ido te chamar de manhã.

- Não, a gente acordou de madrugada e ficamos um tempo só conversando bobeiras e nos beijando.

- Que _romântico_! – Alice disse prolongando a palavra de bobeira.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Foi ótimo se você quer saber.

- Aposto que você se divertiu bastante. – Rosie disse apontando meu pescoço.

A marca já havia saído quase toda, então a Rosie só passou um pouco de maquiagem ali e nem dava pra ver mais.

- Como assim? - Alice perguntou interessada.

- Edward deu um chupão na Bella. – Rosie contou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Ai eu tive que ir 'cuidar' do pequeno problema de manhã.

Eu corei e encarei a mesa.

- Ah! Por isso o cachecol. – Alice disse pensativa.

- Aham. – Concordei sem graça.

- Edzinhu é potente, Bella? – Alice riu.

Eu corei e desviei o olhar delas.

- Aposto que ela vai descobrir logo. - Rosie apontou pra mim e mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente - E vai adorar cada segundo _disso_.

O garçom apareceu na hora, nos encarando divertido. Alice pediu uma porção de batatas fritas e um milkshake pra cada uma de nós, sendo que o dela era diet.

- Eca, qual a graça de milkshake diet? – Perguntei quando o garçom foi embora, mudando repentinamente de assunto para o meu bem.

- A graça, querida Bella, é que eu não tenho a sorte de vocês de comer feito uma porca e não engordar. – Ela reclamou.

Eu e Rosie rimos.

- Realmente, é maravilhoso. – Rosie se gabou de brincadeira jogando o cabelo pro lado.

- Ah, cala a boca, loira! – Alice disse já rindo.

Comemos rindo e falando bobeiras quando nossas batatas chegaram.

- Bellita, qual o limite do seu cartão de crédito? – Allie perguntou do nada.

- Não tem limite. – Disse dando de ombros.

Seus olhinhos brilharam assustadoramente.

- Não tem? Como?

- Bom, não é como se meus pais tivesse sido exatamente pobres, né? – Disse de forma obvia - Fala sério, minha mãe era irmã da Senhora Rachel Excêntrica Hale. O vovô não permitira que eu vivesse com o menos luxo do que ele tinha.

- Porque você nunca me disse isso? – Ela disse parecendo que ia ficar histérica a qualquer momento.

- Porque não acho que seja importante. – Falei dando de ombros.

- Bells, você é rica e me escondeu esse fato! – Ela acusou.

- Pensei que ia ser óbvio já que eu sou prima da Rosie, né! – Me defendi.

- Humpf! – Ela fez um barulho engraçado e fez bico cruzando os braços por uns segundos, ate que um sorriso perigoso se formou – Vamos fazer bom uso de cartão então.

- Ah, Allie. – Gemi.

- Sem essa, você vai comprar e vai gostar! – Rosie disse contra mim.

- Até tu, Rosie?!

Ela riu e fez um coque desajeitado com seus cabelos loiros, deixando eles caírem logo em seguida pro seus ombros.

- Comprar nunca é demais. – Ela disse finalizando a discussão.

Terminamos de comer e logo elas me arrastaram pra várias lojas.

De inicio fiquei meio emburrada, mas logo resolvi só curtir o dia. Eu estava me sentindo bem por estar com aquelas duas, já me sentia solta. Acabei permitindo que Alice e Rosie escolherem várias roupas e sapatos pra mim, mas dessa vez eu opinei bem mais do que da primeira vez que elas me trouxeram ao shopping. Claro que eu percebi que elas estavam meio que 'filtrando' minha opiniões, mas ainda assim as roupas ficaram bem mais... Eu.

Quando estávamos saindo do shopping com um bilhão de sacolas meu celular vibrou. Virei-me pra pega-lo dentro da bolsa e sorri feito boba ao ver o sms do Ed.

_Será que as malucas já podem te liberar pra voltar pra casa? Saudds. Hj vc é só minha – Tarado da machadinha._

As meninas leram por cima do meu ombro.

- Que insolente! – Alice disse, fazendo pose de senhora ofendida.

Eu ri.

- Devíamos enrolar bastante só pra deixá-lo de castigo. – Rosie completou.

- Não! Eu quero ver ele. – Disse fazendo beicinho.

Elas riram.

- Ok, então vamos logo antes que você faça mais drama. – Alice disse, acelerando o passo até seu Porshe.

_Já estou no carro – macaca louca._

Elas me zoaram o caminho todo praticamente.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades quando Alice estacionou o carro na garagem subterrânea da mansão dos Cullen. Pegamos todas as sacolas e subimos as escadas.

Na sala de TV Emmett e Jasper estavam jogando um vídeo game de luta qualquer e nem perceberam nossa entrada, até Alice colocar as mãos na cintura fina e pigarrear alto.

- Allie! – Jasper pausou o jogo e veio abraçar a pequena – Vocês demoraram! – Ele fez beicinho.

- Eu não sabia que você era capaz de fazer beicinho. – Zombei dele.

- Com a Alice eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Sorri pra ele e procurei Edward com os olhos.

- Seu príncipe encantado está no quarto dele, pode ir lá. – Emmett disse com um sorriso sugestivo – Acho que ele vai gostar da surpresa.

Ignorei ele e peguei minhas sacolas.

- Boa noite, povo.

- Bella, eu vou arrumar o quarto de hospedes pra você. – Alice disse e me deu uma piscadela – Claro que você só precisa usar ele se quiser.

Corei e subi as escadas ansiosamente. Irrompi no quarto sem nem bater na porta e como era de se esperar ele estava sentado naquela cadeira giratória com os olhos vidrados naquele jogo idiota.

Coloquei minhas sacolas no chão de seu quarto e me aproximei sorrateiramente dele. Plantei um beijo casto em seu pescoço e ele se virou automaticamente.

- Bell! – Seus olhos verdes brilharam quando me viram e ele se levantou no mesmo momento me abraçando – Pensei que não fosse voltar nunca.

Eu ri do exagero dele. Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijei seu queixo.

- Bom saber que você sentiu minha falta. – Disse fazendo charme.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto perfeito e me ergueu do chão, senti que estávamos andando.

- Até parece que você também não sentiu minha falta. – Ele disse seguro.

Sorri quando senti o colchão da cama contra minhas costas. Aninhei-me contra seu corpo e ele afagou meus cabelos.

- Então, o que vocês compraram?

- Um pouco de tudo. Alice acabou descobrindo que meu cartão de créditos não tem limite e exagerou como sempre. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Seus pais te deixaram uma grande herança, né? – Ele perguntou, acariciando agora minha nuca.

Fechei meus olhos e mordi meus lábios adorando a sensação de seus dedos longos e fortes na minha pele.

- É, mas eu sinto muita mais falta da fazenda do que provavelmente sentiria do dinheiro. – Disse por fim.

- Hum – Edward me puxou pra cima e beijou minha testa – Você sabe que todos os bens dos seus pais estão no nome de seus tutores por enquanto, né?

Assenti sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

- E daí?

- Bella, tá tudo no nome dos Hale. Você pode ir na sua fazenda se quiser, não sabia disso? – Ele falou de forma obvia.

Sentir meus olhos castanhos se arregalarem.

- Sério? Eu posso mesmo?

Ele riu da minha empolgação.

- Aham. Você quer planejar um fim de semana até lá?

- OMG! – Me ergui da cama no mesmo minuto e comecei a pular – Sério? Nós vamos pra fazenda? Jura? Você não está brincando comigo está?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e eu ri alto quicando na cama.

- Ótimo, seria uma péssima brincadeira. – Joguei meus braços pro alto e dei um último pulo, deixando meu corpo cair na cama – Nós vamos pra fazenda!

Ele me pegou e me colou contra seu corpo, me prendendo a ele.

- Ok, senhorita animação. Se acalme! Respire. – Ele mandou autoritário e eu ri.

- Eu não quero respirar, seu bobo. – Disse apertando gentilmente seu nariz – Quando nós vamos?

Ele revirou os olhos e me abraçou novamente, me obrigando a ficar quieta.

- Bom, podemos ir logo depois da festa de sábado. – Ele disse sério.

- Mas aí nós iríamos perder algumas aulas. – Disse, já que era óbvio que eu não conseguiria passar só um dia lá.

- Bom, acho que podemos enrolar o Carlisle pra conseguir que a escola nos libere por uma semana ou algo assim... – Ele disse e eu me aconcheguei melhor a seu corpo.

Ergui-me e colei meus lábios nos seus, o impedindo de continuar a falar. Ele ficou surpreso por uns segundos, mas logo segurou minha nuca num beijo possessivo. Sua mão livre alcançou minha cintura e acariciou gentilmente minhas costas, me deixando arrepiada com a sua mão fria.

- Nossa! – Ele arfou quando descolamos nosso lábios.

- Obrigada! – Sorri doce e acariciei seu rosto, espalmando minha mão pequena em sua bochecha – Por tudo.

Ele fez aquele biquinho e pegou minha mão, beijando cada dedo, antes de morder a palma.

- Hey! – Afastei minha mão dele, rindo – Seu cachorrinho mal!

Ele segurou meu quadril e me jogou na cama, deixando seu corpo parcialmente em cima de mim.

- Não me compare a sua nova bola de pêlos. – Ele disse antes de começar a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço despido.

Acariciei seus cabelos dourados e sorri, encarando o teto de seu quarto.

- Ele é uma gracinha. – Disse e senti ele morder minha clavícula, então completei – Mas você é melhor.

- Acho bom. – Ele murmurou contra meu pescoço me fazendo tremer levemente.

Senti seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso e ele sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Com frio, Bell?

Arfei, com seu hálito quente naquela região.

- N-não.

Ele riu com a minha fraca tentativa de parecer firme.

Empurrei seu ombro o afastando de mim e ele me olhou confuso.

- Você me deve uma massagem. – Brinquei.

Ele sorriu e levantou da cama indo pegar alguma coisa no seu banheiro.

- Acho melhor você tomar um banho primeiro, sabe? Er... Você pode dormir aqui se quiser. – Sua cabeça dourada apareceu por uma fresta da porta do banheiro – Eu juro me comportar, Bell. De verdade.

Sorri e assenti.

Peguei nas sacolas de compras um conjunto de calça de moletom e camisa fina de manga comprida brancas.

Depois de um banho quente e relaxante, eu me deitei na cama e Edward realmente me fez uma massagem nos pés, que se me permite dizer, estava maravilhosa. Ele tinha mãos fortes e grandes, perfeitas pra mim.

Ele me fez perguntas sobre minha vida, coisas bobas, mas ele disse que era pra me conhecer melhor; percebi que ele evitou o máximo possível falar sobre meus pais e eu agradeci por isso. Apesar de confiar nele não era um dos meus assuntos referidos, era uma lembrança difícil, mas ainda sim minha. Eu dividiria totalmente quando estivesse pronta.

Eu rebati todas as perguntas dele, querendo aprender tudo sobre ele. E realmente aprendi várias coisas. Como ele teve medo de escuro até os 16 anos, que era um pianista maravilhoso, que antes de Jasper ele costumava implicar com todos os namorados da irmã, que ele adorava comida caseira, e que tinha uma marca de nascença no cóccix que sua mãe insistia em dizer que parecia um pé.

- Ah, não! Eu preciso ver isso. – Disse quando ele mencionou a marca – Por favor.

- Bell, isso é constrangedor! – Ele disse do seu lugar parcialmente embaixo de mim.

Levantei minha cabeça de seu ombro e o encarei por baixo dos cílios, fazendo minha melhor cara de pedinte.

- Mas Ed... Eu só quero ver...

- Bell, é praticamente na minha bunda. – Ele disse fazendo um movimento exagerado com as mãos.

Olhei suspeita pra ele.

- Eu não me importo! – Peguei seus ombros e me esforcei pra vira-lo de barriga pra baixo.

Ele começou a rir, mas deixou me movê-lo.

- E agora? Vai abaixar minhas calças é? – Ele perguntou de baixo de mim.

Ignorei ele e me sentei nas suas costas, virada pras suas pernas.

- Você está me molestando, Swan! – Ele acusou de brincadeira.

Eu ri e dei uma palmada no seu bumbum.

- Hey! Depois eu que sou o tarado.

Corei e agradeci pro ele não poder ver meu rosto.

- Calado! – Ergui a barra do seu suéter antigo e lá estava a marca, perto do início da sua calça, mas ainda sim longe da bunda.

- É na sua bunda, né? – Ironizei e ele riu embaixo de mim.

Realmente, parecia um pé, meio torto. Mas ainda sim um pé.

Passei o dedo pela marca e ele estremeceu.

- Com frio, Edward? – Imitei sua pergunta.

Ele se retorceu embaixo de mim, conseguindo me jogar pro lado e me prendeu embaixo de seu corpo.

- Gostou, é? – Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, nos deixando com uma distância mínima.

Mordi o lábio inferior, intercalando o olhar entre seus olhos verdes dançantes e seus lábios vermelhos e finos.

- Talvez... – Sussurrei e ele sorriu torto, finalmente abaixando o rosto e me beijando.

O beijo era calmo, doce. Uma de suas mãos estava na minha bochecha, e a outra segurando minha cintura, acariciando por cima da blusa.

Deixei minhas mãos vagarem por suas costas largas e firmes. Uma delas subiu até seu cabelo, o puxando ainda mais contra mim. Ele pareceu se empolgar com isso, porque a mão que estava na minha cintura lentamente começou a se mover. Ele arrastou a ponta dos dedos pela lateral do meu corpo lentamente, e apesar da camisa fina e do frio que normalmente fazia eu comecei a me sentir quente.

Seus dedos vagaram até o final da minha blusa e gentilmente entraram por dentro dela, a levantando minimamente. Senti seus dedos se arrastando pela lateral da minha barriga e um arrepio gostoso passou por meu corpo inteiro.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus já que estávamos ficando sem ar. Ele desceu beijos quentes intercalados com mordidinhas pelo meu queixo e então meu pescoço. A combinação de mãos e lábios me fez soltar um murmúrio baixinho, meio parecido com um gemido, que ele pareceu gostar até demais já que no mesmo momento, sua mãos que antes apenas dava uma caricia sensual no meu corpo, agarrou minha cintura a apertando com aquela mão grande e apalpando minha barriga, subindo e descendo, explorando cada mínimo lugar daquela região.

- E-Edward... – Tentei pará-lo quando sua mão começou a subir _demais_, mas minha voz estava mais pra satisfação do que pra alerta – Por favor...

Ele subiu arrastando os lábios pelo meu pescoço até minha orelha, onde ele sussurrou com a voz rouca mais sexy que eu já ouvi na vida.

- Por favor o que, Bell? Me diga... – Seus lábios passaram pela cartilagem, e então ele deu uma mordidinha ali, me fazendo tremer embaixo dele – Me diga o que você quer, e eu faço. – Sua mão que estava na minha barriga voltou a ser só um tocar suave de dedos quando ele circulou meu umbigo e subiu devagar até a frente do meu sutiã, sem tocar meus seios apenas a armação, e então descer fazendo o trajeto repetidamente.

Arfei ridiculamente alto e o empurrei pro lado, me obrigando a continuar de olhos fechados. Porque se eu encontrasse seus olhos verdes dançantes eu sabia que iria ceder no mesmo momento. Era tentação demais pra uma pessoa só.

Ouvi sua respiração sair alta do meu lado. Ele não tentou se aproximar de mim novamente, embora sua mão ainda estivesse espalmada sobre minha barriga.

- Bell. – Ele sussurrou tão incrivelmente baixo, que eu achei que fosse apenas meu cérebro embriagado me pregando peças. Ate ele repetir de novo – Bell?

- Hum? – Fiz um murmúrio indagador com a boca. Ainda não confiando na minha voz.

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu não queria... Não devia ter ido tão longe. – Sua voz ainda estava meio entrecortada, e sua respiração totalmente alterada – Me desculpe, eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer isso.

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos, o encarando.

Ele encarava o teto, os olhos muito abertos, brilhando e dançando de uma forma impressionante. Seus lábios estavam ridiculamente inchados. Ele parecia uma escultura, algum anjo terrivelmente sexy esquecido entre os humanos.

- Edward. – Sussurrei e ele me encarou temeroso – Hey, tudo bem. Acho que nós dois acabamos nos empolgando, de verdade. – Soltei um risinho nervoso e ele deu meu sorriso torto, apesar de seus olhos ainda parecerem _ligados_ demais – Mas eu... bom... eu ainda não estou preparado pra deixar as coisas irem tão longe.

A mão que estava na minha barriga se mexeu levemente, fazendo movimentos gentis e discretos.

- Bell, eu não me importo de esperar. Concordo que nos apressamos, quer dizer, nos conhecemos à o que? 1 semana e meia? – Ele disse rápido parecendo se embolar um pouco e eu sorri pra isso. Ele suspirou e então disse com a voz calma, me olhando intensamente nos olhos – Eu posso esperar o tempo que você quiser, Bell. De verdade. Se você quiser ficar sem fazer nada até o casamento, até mesmo sem beijos e abraços eu posso fazer. Eu faço tudo por você, Isabella. Desde que eu tenha você do meu lado, comigo; eu posso até andar descalço pelo fogo, ou andar pelado no meio da rua, ou até mesmo ficar sem jogar eternamente.

Eu ri com suas ultimas palavras e uma lágrima boba escapou dos meus olhos. Ele me abraçou delicadamente, e eu deitei minha cabeça em sua barriga.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa sair pelado por aí seu bobo. – Disse e beijei seu ombro – Obrigada por me compreender, Edward. Você não sabe a sorte que eu tenho por te ter... Você não imagina o bem que me faz.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e me puxou pra mais perto.

- Bell, eu realmente não sei dizer o que é isso que eu sinto por você... – Ele disse baixa e lentamente e eu ergui meu olhar até o seu e me surpreendi com a gentileza e doçura que vi ali – Mas seja lá o que for é bom... E forte. E eu quero que dure pra sempre.

Sorri e me ergui encostando meus lábios nos deles sultimente.

- Eu também. – Deixei o beijo se aprofundar e ambos sorriamos quando nos afastamos – Eu não me importo de ficar assim pra sempre.

Ele fez aquele biquinho lindo e nos cobriu, apagando as luzes com um controle que eu nem sabia que ele tinha.

- Boa noite, Bell. – Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava minha nuca.

Eu soltei um murmúrio de satisfação e bocejei, sentindo finalmente o cansaço da tarde de compras.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Seu rosto se abaixou e ele repousou os lábios nos meus, num beijo terrivelmente doce e gentil. Ficamos nos beijando calmamente e de forma bem mais inocente que antes por algum tempo, e apesar de Edward adorar me provocar ele nunca avançou nenhum limite sem que eu permitisse. Foi só por isso que aceitei dormir com ele, no quarto. Quer dizer, não é como se nós já não tivéssemos dormido na mesma cama.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com o barulho de uma senhora chuva desabando do lado de fora.

- Bom dia, macaca louca. – Edward disse quando eu me espreguicei sonolenta.

- O despertador já tocou? – Disse debilmente.

- Aham, mas você tava tão bonitinha dormindo que fiquei com pena de te acordar. – Ele disse gentil, passando seu nariz pela minha bochecha.

Sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

- Isso foi a quanto tempo? – Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e ele me puxou pra deitar em cima de seu peito.

- Hum... – Ele respondeu distraído, enquanto beijava meu queixo – Acho que a uma meia hora atrás.

- QUE?! – Pulei de cima dele na mesma hora quase caindo.

Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos, me olhando confuso.

- Que o que?

- Edward, eu vou me atrasar! – Resmunguei enquanto me levantava confusa. Apontei pro seu banheiro – Posso tomar banho aqui?

Ele se sentou, e ergueu os braços acima da cabeça se espreguiçando. A barra do seu suéter cinza puído se ergueu, revelando o começo da sua barriga malhada._ Ô tanquinho lindo._

- Claro. _Mi casa és su casa._ – Ele disse num falso sotaque espanhol.

- Obrigada EdCat. – Fui até ele correndo na intenção de lhe dar um selinho, mas ele prendeu minha nuca e me dando um beijo profundo e doce.

- De nada. – Ele disse sorridente quando me soltou.

Dei um tapinha em seu braço e corri pro seu banheiro.

- Tarado da machadinha!

- Sempre! – Ouvi ele gritar do quarto, me fazendo rir.

Quando sai do banho descobri que em cima da poltrona verde musgo do quarto de Edward havia uma calça jeans escura com lavagem ácida e uma camisa cinza. Olhei surpresa praquela roupa, era a roupa mais normal que Alice ou Rosie já haviam me dado.

- Você fica bem de toalha. – Percebei que Edward estava na porta do seu closet me encarando.

Corei dos pés a cabeça e corri de volta pro banheiro com as roupas na minha mão.

- Meu Deus! Controle seus hormônios, EdCat! – Disse meio de brincadeira enquanto me enfiava dentro da minha roupa intima.

- Impossível, você me faz perder o controle de mim mesmo.

Ri baixinho de sua declaração. Ele era tão bobo, mas conseguia me divertir tanto.

Quando estávamos juntos eu não conseguia lembrar de nenhum dos meus problemas. Nem da morte dos meus pais, nem da provável cruel vingança da Lauren, ou da vaca da Jen.

Era apenas eu e ele. Na nossa bolha de felicidade.

Destranquei a porta enquanto secava o máximo possível meus cabelos com o secador, de forma que eles ficassem mais lisos que o normal.

- Pronto! – Disse dando espaço pra ele entrar no banheiro – Vou procurar as meninas, não demore.

- Sim, senhora! – Tocou sua testa com dois dedos, batendo continência.

Mandei um beijo no ar pra ele fui até o quarto da Alice, tendo o cuidado de bater na porta. Vai que ela e Jasper estavam nus ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Oi! – Ouvi a voz abafada da minha amiga.

- Allie? Sou eu, Bella.

- Ah! Entra aí, Bellita.

Entrei sem graça e vi meu primo colocando uma jaqueta branca e uma Alice só de saia e sutiã fúscia com renda preta sentada na cama me olhando com olhos sorridente.

- Er... Desculpa, eu posso voltar mais tarde. – Disse já voltando pro corredor.

- Não seja boba, Bellita! Não é como se você também não tivesse peitos! – Ela disse empinando os seus, como que pra dar ênfase.

Corei e encarei meus pés descalços.

- Eu vou tomar café da manhã, amor. – Jasper deu um beijo na testa da minha prima e saiu depois de me cumprimentar.

- Bellinha, que blusa que eu boto? – Ela apontou pra uma blusa branca e uma rosa clarinha com bolinhas brancas que quase não davam pra ver.

Dei de ombros, e fiz um uni-duni-tê mental, antes de apontar pra com bolinhas.

- Obrigada! – Ela disse sorridente e então encarou confusa meus pés – Porque você está descalça?

- Ah, você não me deu sapatos. – Disse de forma óbvia.

- Dei sim, as botas estavam perto da roupa.

Dei de ombros, já que não vi nada. Quando ela estava devidamente vestida ela me levou de volta até o quarto e me entregou umas botas pretas de salto.

- Tá me zoando, né? – Encarei as botas.

Ela colocou uma mão na cintura, estendo as botas assassinas pra mim com a outra mão.

- Não, não estou! – Eu a olhei desafiadoramente e ela retribui o olhar – Isabella Swan, você vai usar saltos sábado também, sabia? Você não pode só usar quando for necessário. E além de tudo, saltos valorizam tanto a roupa quanto a postura. Então use e não reclame!

Ela jogou as botas nas minhas mãos e indicou com o queixo a jaqueta de couro vermelha que estava no braço da poltrona.

- Se vista, vou te esperar lá embaixo.

Vesti-me contrariada.

Tomamos café-da-manhã rapidamente, já que estávamos atrasados. Só quando cheguei à escola é que eu consegui 'desamarrar' minha cara, principalmente depois de muitas palhaçadas do Emmett e beijos do Edward.

A semana passou tão rápido que eu quase não percebi. Eu e Edward continuávamos felizes e no maior 'love' como disse minha prima. A maldita da prima da Rosie havia ficado num hotel de Port Angeles enquanto fazia as fotos idiotas aqui em Forks. E Deus sabe por que ela insistiu em ficar até o dia da festa.

O mesmo se aproximou rápido demais na minha opinião. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, já era sexta feira e então sábado.

* * *

**N/b: **Oii gente! *---*

Eu estou suuuper, mega feliz esses dias... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, certo?!

Bom, esse capitulo ficou muito bom... E a Raffa refez ele um monte de vezes (mentira, foi só uma) pra q ele ficasse tão fofo e agradável como ficou. Mas como nem tudo são flores, acho q minha chefa anda tramando algo dramatico para acontecer em breve *assobia e finge q não sabe de nada* tendo em vista q esse foi um dos capitulos mais calmos da fic e se eu conheço bem a nega (e eu realmente conheço), isso é calmaria antes da tempestade então preparem os corações pra ninguem sofrer um infarto (depois não digam q eu não avisei xD).

Acho q o capitulo fala por si só, então nem tenho muito o q declarar... Apenas quero salientar algo: _Eu quero o Edward pra mim! =/_

Dia 12 Remember Me (ou Lembranças -.-") chega aos cines e todo mundo q é fã do Robert Pattinson tem q ir dar aquela força ok? Afinal ele está lindo! *---* E o filme promete ser mto bom (e apesar d eu estar suuuper revoltada pq não vai ter o trailer de Eclipse antes do filme aqui no Brasil, eu vou estar lá xD) e com certeza vale a pena ir conferir! xD

Bom, eu já falei demais. Mas antes de ir quero agradecer todas as reviews q vcs mandaram. O carinho de vcs é o incentivo da Raffa pra escrever e o meu pra ficar até de madrugada betando os capitulos com tanto carinho. Então, se vc ainda não mandou a sua review, mande logo. Nós agradecemos! xD

Por hj é só, gente. Até o proximo! ^^

Beijos carinhosos pra todos...

_Mylla Lino (ou Lady Sanctorum)_

_

* * *

_**Povo , quem tiver twitter me segue lá, ok ? Quero conhecer todas as minhas leitoras fofas!**

twitter . com /RaffaSanches

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES !!**


	21. Chapter 21

Na manhã de sábado Rosie me acordou cedo demais pro meu gosto. E olha que eu estava acostumada a acordar cedo na fazenda.

Falar nisso eu mal acreditava que Carlisle e Esme realmente tinham permitido que os Cullen fossem conosco passar a semana na fazenda. Enquanto com os pais da Rosie nós praticamente nem precisamos avisar direito.

Tinha ficado decidido que a festa seria sábado a noite e domingo de manhã nós pegaríamos um avião até o Tennessee. Minha fazenda era relativamente próxima a cidade de Memphis, e eu simplesmente sabia que o Emm surtaria já que essa era a cidade do Elvys.

- Porque você está me acordando? – Perguntei confusa, me enrolando ainda mais nas minhas confortáveis cobertas.

- Porque eu prometi a Alice que nós iríamos pra casa dela pra ajudar com a decoração – Rosie disse puxando minha coberta.

- Mas eu não quero ir! – Resmunguei cobrindo minha cara com o travesseiro.

- Bells, anda logo! – Ela ficou quieta por um minuto e então falou com um sorriso na voz – Quanto mais rápido você se levantar mais rápido vai ver o Edward.

Obriguei-me a ficar na cama, pelo menos mais 10 segundos antes de pular pra fora dela, ansiosa pra ver o cara que dominava meus sonhos.

- É assim que eu gosto! – Rosie disse me lançando uma piscadela da porta e se afundando no meu closet desnecessariamente grande.

- Escolha uma roupa normal, ou então eu volto pra cama! – Blefei.

- Até parece – Ouvi ela resmungar e então aparecer no banheiro com uma calça jeans clarinha na mão, uma camiseta de mangas três quartos verde, ou será que era amarela? E um cardigan de um verde tão escuro que era facilmente confundido com preto – Te dou meia hora pra estar na mesa do café da manha.

A ignorei e me despi, me enfiando na banheira.

Afundei meu rosto, deixando apenas meus olhos de fora enquanto minha cabeça girava em torno do homem de olhos dançantes.

Eu odiava pensar na forma como eu já estava dependente do Edward. Eu Havia depositado todas as minhas esperanças nele, e às vezes, não via motivos pra não fazer isso. Ele era o meu anjo, nunca me magoaria. Eu gostava dele, de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei que fosse gostar de alguém.

Então se você não pode confiar no cara que gosta, em quem mais confiaria?

Vesti a bendita roupa com um tênis branco, ignorando as botas que Rosie tinha deixado ali e desci as escadas correndo.

- Bom dia, família! – Eu praticamente cantarolei quando cheguei na mesa do café da manhã.

- Hey abelhinha animada – Jaz disse jogando uma uva na minha cabeça.

- Eu um dia ainda vou entender o gosto de vocês por atirar coisas nas pessoas – Disse pegando uma uva da mesa e tacando nele também.

Ele deu de ombros.

- O que eu posso dizer? É divertido!

Revirei os olhos e me sentei pegando logo uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Então, qual é o lance do trabalho escravo? – Perguntei já imaginando a forma como ia me jogar nos braços de Edward quando chegasse na mansão Cullen.

- Alice quer opiniões, por isso nós temos que ir pra lá – Rosie disse enquanto cortava a casca de seu misto quente – Ela já me mandou umas trezentas mensagens de texto reclamando da nossa demora.

- Ela é impaciente demais – Falei por sob o fôlego, mas acho que o Jazzie ouviu porque ele riu.

- Não me escondam coisas! – Rosie brigou com a gente de brincadeira e deu um sorriso diabólico – Bells, você sabe que esconder coisas de mim pode ser muuuito ruim, né? Se você não dizer o que é eu vou ter que simplesmente... _chutar_.

Seus olhos azuis inocentes não me enganaram, ela ia falar besteira. Deu uma risada alta e boba e joguei um braço ao redor de seu ombro.

- Priminha do meu coração, não exagera, sabe que não precisa chutar! – Dei um beliscão leve em sue braço e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim ainda sorrindo – Só estávamos rindo do quão impaciente Allie é. Viu? Sem dramas!

- Abellinha, porque eu sinto que você está nervosa? – Jaz questionou novamente me atingindo com uma uva que entrou pelo decote redondo da minha blusa e parou em algum lugar ali dentro.

- Bela pontaria – Rosie elogiou.

- Seus bobos – Fiquei em pé e sacudi a blusa, até a uva cair de lá.

Teddy apareceu do anda e comeu a uva que caiu.

- Bebê, se não sabe onde essa uva tava! – Alertei ele.

Ele deu um latido fininho e começou a mordiscar meu tênis, abanando o rabinho.

Nós rimos.

- Toma! – Jasper pegou uma uva e a ergueu no ar.

Teddy ficou em pé nas patas traseiras hipnotizado. Jaz girou a uva no ar e a cãozinho acompanhou o movimento com o olhar.

- Ele nem pisca! – Rosie riu.

- Pega! – Jaz atirou a uva pra debaixo da mesa e então nós só ouvimos o barulho abafado de algo batendo.

Nós três enfiamos a cabeça embaixo da mesa e só vimos um Teddy deitado com as patinhas sobre a cabeça.

- Coitado! – Puxei meu cachorro e ele levantou meio tonto – Coitadinha da cabeça dele.

- Será que agora ele vai ficar retardado? – Rosie perguntou.

- Talvez ele já seja – Jaz disse e segurou no ar outra uva. No mesmo momento o cachorro pareceu esquecer da dor e se 'hipnotizou' novamente – Viu? Totalmente maluco.

Eu tentei não rir, mas foi difícil quando o Jaz jogou a uva no ar e o Teddy pulou pra pegá-la.

.

- Onde vocês estavam? Eu te mandei vinte e oito mensagens Rosie! – Alice bateu os pés impacientemente e nos olhou de cima da escada – Sim, eu contei.

Ela desceu praticamente quicando as escadas e parou na nossa frente, nos dando abraços e broncas pela demora.

- Do que você precisa, Allie? – Perguntei determinada a acabar logo com isso.

Ela subiu em cima do sofá e nos olhou de cima.

- É o seguinte tropa. Jasper, você e Bella vão checar a lista de músicas. Rosie você vem comigo ver o que falta da decoração. O Emmett e o Edward estão ajudando o pessoal a mover as coisas pesadas – Ficamos encarando ela e então ela bateu palmas energeticamente – Andando, andando! Eu não pago vocês pra ficarem me olhando!

Eu balancei minha cabeça confusa.

- Alice, você não nos paga! – Reclamei.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos verdes.

- Viu! Exatamente por isso! Agora ao trabalho – Ela puxou minha prima pela mão e desapareceu pela mansão.

- Melhor escolhermos as músicas – Jasper me avisou rindo da minha cara indignada.

Ficamos um tempo imenso olhando todas as milhões de músicas que estavam na playlist da Alice. Quando terminamos eu estava entediada.

- Jaaaaaaaz! – Disse me jogando no tapete incrivelmente fofo da sala – Me distrai, to entediada!

Ele me olhou de cima, ainda em pé, e chutou de leve minhas pernas.

- Eu lá tenho cara de palhaço?

Sentei rápido e bati palmas.

- Sim! Faz uma palhaçada! – Disse só pra irritar ele.

- Alguém aí pediu um palhaço? – Emmett apareceu do nada deslizando pelo chão encerado de meias e uma daquelas perucas coloridas ridículas que as pessoas costumam usar em festas de crianças – Tio Memett já ta aqui, criançada!

Eu ri e bati palmas.

- Eeee! Oi, tio Memett! – Disse com uma voz fina de criança, rindo.

- Eu mereço mesmo essa maluquice! – Jasper suspirou e se sentou do meu lado, encarando o cunhado.

- Ok, crianças – Emmett balançou seu traseiro revestido por uma calça vermelha de bolinhas e levantou as mãos – Eu vou fazer um truque de mágica pra vocês! Mas antes preciso que vocês me ajudem a chamar minha graciosa assistente.

- Não! – Ouvi Edward gritar de algum lugar da casa.

- Vamos lá, gritem comigo! Edwina! Edwina! Edwina! – Ele disse sacudindo o traseiro e as mãos como uma líder de torcida que tomou anabolizantes demais.

Eu e Jasper gritamos, ele repentinamente mais animado com a idéia de ver Edward pagando mico, eu acho.

- Não! Eu não vou, _desiste_! – Ouvi Edward gritar com alguém.

- Ah para de ser viado! Você perdeu, seja homem e encare as conseqüências! – Rosie gritou de volta pra ele.

- Er... Edwina, estamos te esperando! – Emmett gritou pro cômodo ao lado.

Então vimos dois pares de mãos femininas empurrarem um Edward corado pra sala.

Seu corpo atlético estava enfiado dentro de um vestido que parecia da Rosalie, era colado no tórax e se abria, esvoaçante na saia. Mal cobria sua bunda branquela. Ele cambaleou em cima de uma par de saltos tamanho 10 até o lado de Emmett de forma totalmente desengonçada.

- Edwina, se apresente ao nosso público! – Emmett, ou Tio Memett como ele insiste em ser chamado, disse animadamente nos indicando.

Ed fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Edwina, eu disse se apresente ao nosso público – Emmett disse firme, com os olhos cerrados na direção do Edward.

Ed suspirou alto e colocou as mãos no quadril, se agachando e dando um sorriso forçado.

- Eu sou Edwina, e estarei aqui apenas para ajudar o grande e magnífico Tio Memett – Ele disse baixo, mas nós conseguimos ouvir.

Eu mordi minha bochecha pra não rir, mas o Jasper acabou não agüentando e deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Ótimo – Emmett bateu palmas energicamente e andou em volta do Edward, analisando-o – Meu próximo truque será fazer coisas desaparecerem! Vocês querem ver?

- Siiiim! – Gritamos juntos.

Emmett pegou uma bolinha de papel e a segurou no alto, cobriu ela com uma toalha e quando ergueu a toalha a bolinha havia sumido. Eu posso jurar, que eel apenas colocou ela pra dentro da manga da blusa, mas não vamos estragar a mágica, né?

- Vocês querem mais um truque, crianças? – Emmett tinha um olhar um pouco mais malicioso dessa vez.

Concordamos e ele parou atrás de Edward, com as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros.

- Crianças, contem comigo! 1... 2... – Repetimos gritando juntos com ele, e Rosalie e Alice aparecerem do nada do meu lado gritando junto com a gente – 3!

No mesmo instante o vestido de Edward se 'soltou' de seu corpo e caiu no chão. O deixando apenas com suas boxers cinza e uma cara de pavor.

- Seu filho da puta! – Ele gritou e no mesmo instante pulou em cima do Emmett.

Todos estávamos rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Emmett seu grande viado! Eu juro que vou te matar! – Edward gritava xingamentos e juras de morte enquanto socava.

Acho que o Emmett nem devia estar sentindo os chutes e socos do Edward já que ria tanto quanto nós.

De apenas uma coisa eu estava certa naquele momento: eu nunca, jamais, de forma algum conseguiria esquecer daquela cena. Edward parado no meio da sala com sua melhor cara de pavor só de cueca!

.

- AAAAH! Eu juro que vou matar todos esses incompetentes! Rosalie, me segura! – Alice entrou no quarto gritando.

- Que eles fizeram agora, Allie? – Rosalie estava enrolada na toalha, penteando os longos cabelos loiros.

- O que eles fizeram? Você quer saber? Bom, eu vou te contar! Ele simplesmente erraram a grade de luzes que eu queria! Eles colocaram no teto uma de apenas 3 cores! 3 CORES! – Ela disse rápido com a maior cara de indignação.

- Manda eles trocarem – Disse simplesmente.

Ela me olhou como se pudesse me matar. E sinceramente eu acho que naquele estado de espírito ela era realmente capaz de fazer isso.

- Bom, eu já mandei! Mas os infelizes vão demorar mais meia hora pra trocar. Vai estar totalmente em cima da hora – Ela se jogou na cara e tampou o rosto de fada com o travesseiro, dando um grito alto que graças a Deus foi abafado.

- Meu bem, relaxa! Sua festa vai ser um sucesso, como sempre – Rosalie disse lançando a amiga um sorriso acolhedor.

- É bom que seja mesmo. Ou então alguém vai perder a cabeça! – Ela se sentou e me olhou – Bella, você ainda não tomou banho? _Mesmo_?!

Engoli em seco ao imaginar toda sua fúria direcionada a mim.

- Eu estava esperando a Rosie sair, pra poder usar o banheiro da suíte. Mas agora que ela já saiu eu vou tomar banho e juro ser bem rápida, ok? – Eu disse sorrindo inocentemente.

Ela bufou.

- Ótimo, vou verificar pra ver se aqueles asnos não fizeram mais nenhuma merda na minha festa e já venho – Ela disse e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ruidosamente.

- Graças a Deus eu não trabalho pra Alice – Disse pra minha prima suspirando alto.

Ela riu.

- Acredite priminha, você ainda não viu nada – Rosalie sorriu e foi em direção a cama, onde estava esticado seu vestido, deixando a toalha cair pelo caminho revelando seu corpo nu – Agora já pro banho mocinha.

Cobri os olhos com as mãos.

- Rosie! – Ralhei.

- Poupe-me Bells! Como se você não tivesse tudo que eu tenho – Ela rebateu.

- Eu não tenho tanto peito! – Disse de brincadeira, destampando os olhos e indo pro banheiro.

Ouvi ela rir e me joguei na banheira, depois de me despir totalmente.

Quando sai do banho Rosalie já estava enfiada dentro de seu vestido preto curto, de mangas três quartos, seria quase descente se não fosse o decote terrivelmente fundo. Eu me sentei na penteadeira do quarto de Alice só de roupa intima e minha prima penteou meus cabelos alisando-os totalmente, depois fez uma maquiagem escura nos meus olhos com um batom discreto.

- Aqui Bells, pode se vestir. Você está praticamente pronta – Ela disse e indicou um par de calças preta e uma blusa branca e um troço preto que eu não soube identificar exatamente o que era.

_Parecia_ normal.

- Certo – Disse desconfiada.

Como nada é perfeito, a droga da calça era de couro e era a coisa mais justa que eu já havia visto no mundo. Marcava em alta definição cada pequeno detalhe das minhas pernas malhadas e torneadas de tanto trabalhar na fazenda e isso sem falar da minha bunda! A blusa por algum milagre divino era uma regata soltinha, e o troço preto era um colete com detalhes em ilhós prata.

- As sandálias estão do lado do divã – Ela disse depois de me avaliar de cima abaixo – Como sempre, eu fiz um trabalho perfeito.

Revirei os olhos, mas antes de eu poder responder Allie entrou ofegante no quarto.

- Por favor, alguém prepare uma banheira cheia de espuma e sais, ou então eu farei uma chacina aqui! – Ela se jogou em uma das poltronas e finalmente me olhou. Seus olhos verdes sorriram pra mim aprovadoramente – Bellita você está fabulosa!

- Obrigada – Sorri.

Só mesmo a Alice pra usar palavras como 'fabulosa'.

- Vou preparar seu banho relaxante Ó grande Alice! – Rosie disse ironicamente e eu ri.

- Ótimo minha escrava loira, depois te recompensarei – Ela disse com um olhar presunçoso me fazendo rir mais ainda.

Ficamos conversando um pouco sobre o resto da preparação da festa, até que Rosie voltou e Alice foi tomar banho. Enfiei-me nas sandálias pretas abotinadas que Rosie me obrigou a usar e esperamos até Alice ficar pronta.

A pequena estava com um vestido frente única, num tom de rosa extremamente pálido, por cima de uma meia calça rendada cinza escuro e botas de cano curto e salto alto pretas. Seu cabelo ainda mais espetado que o normal e o rosto realçado por uma maquiagem suave.

- Allie você parece uma fadinha moderna – A elogiei.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Bellita! Você também está uma gata, mas acho que eu já te disse isso – Ela piscou pra mim – Vamos, temos que achar os meninos e descer antes que o pessoal chegue.

Os meninos estavam na sala de estar, que agora tinha os móveis dispostos numa formação um pouco melhor, dando a impressão de que a sala da mansão era ainda maior do que já era ao mesmo tempo que ficava aconchegante. Grandes portas duplas estavam abertas pra um cômodo totalmente vazio, que eu nunca tinha entrado pra ser sincera, totalmente decorado como uma pista de dança moderna. As luzes da grade já estavam ligadas e a máquina de fumaça dava um ar terrivelmente... sexy ao lugar.

Edward diferente de mais cedo, havia trocado o vestido feminino por uma calça jeans azul escura desbotada e uma camisa verde com decote em V e um colete de alfaiataria preto.

- Estamos combinando, Bell! – Ele disse alegremente quando eu sentei ao seu lado, no sofá.

- Tudo graças a nós, é claro – Alice disse lançando um sorriso cúmplice a Rosie.

- Ah por favor, não é só porque você insiste em me vestir que significa que eu não sei escolher minhas próprias roupas – Edward disse fazendo bico.

Sorri e beijei sua bochecha, fazendo ele sorrir torto pra mim também.

- Meu bem, você não sabe se vestir sem mim – Alice disse convicta.

Eu simplesmente sabia que Edward ia dar uma de suas respostas malcriadas, mas graças a Deus, a campainha tocou bem na hora fazendo Allie se esquecer da pequena discussão e se levantar energeticamente.

- Que a festa comece! – Ela cantarolou abrindo a porta pra primeira de muitas pessoas que chegariam.

.

**

* * *

Bom, eu tentei ser engraçada... não sei se deu certo, rs.**

**Espero que tenha ficado bom o capitulo, gente. e se tiver algum erro ortografico desculpas, mas minha beta nao apareceu então sabe como é =/**

**No proximo cap já é a festa , então divirtam-se com a expectativa.**

**E me mandem MUITAS reviews dizendo o que acharam desse cap , eu nao achei grande coisa , mas sei lá. vai que voces gostam , ne!**

**Ah e borigada mesmo pelas 32 reviews. Li e amei cada uma delas! Brigada garotas *--***

**Bjs!**

**

* * *

REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS!**


	22. Chapter 22

- Trouxe sua bebida preferida – Edward disse com uma piscadela e dois copos de tequila na mão.

Ri alto, lembrando de nossas aventuras.

- Hum... Que bom que você lembra – Dei uma piscadela pra ele.

Ele colocou a mão no coração e fingiu desmaiar me fazendo rir.

Chupei o sal, virei o copinho de uma vez só e mordi o limão, como ele havia me ensinada a pouco tempo atrás.

- Habilidosa – Jasper elogiou se aproximando do bar improvisado que havia sido montado numa mesa gigante no canto da sala.

- Graças ao meu querido professor – Disse entrelaçando meu braço no de Edward.

Ele sorriu e deu um soquinho no braço livre do Ed.

- Porra cara, nem pra ensinar algo que prestasse a garota! – Disse de brincadeira.

- Vai se foder Jasper. Minha garota só aprende o melhor – Ele disse passando o braço na minha cintura.

Torci a cara pra eles. Obrigando-me a ignorar a forma como eu gostei quando Edward disse 'minha garota'.

- Deus, vocês xingam muito – Reclamei.

Jasper revirou os olhos pra mim e pegou duas bebidas no bar.

- Vou encontrar a Alice. Divirtam-se.

Olhei ele sair e tombei minha cabeça no braço e Edward que apoiou suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Então senhorita, certinha. Qual o seu problema com palavrões?

- Não acho necessários – Respondi simplesmente.

Ele ficou em silencio então olhei seu rosto. Ele me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah é? E se... eu não sei, você estiver andando e tropeçar torcendo seu pé e caindo de cara na lama? O que vai fazer? Gritar um "ali que meleca"? "pezinho bobo"? ou que tal "Oh céus, oh vida, oh azar!" – Ele dramatizou pondo uma das mãos na testa.

Ele estava rindo quando eu olhei feio pra ele, imaginando a cena na minha cabeça.

- Ambos sabemos que você não vai dizer isso, Bell – Ele apertou levemente minha cintura me virando de frente pra ele – Você vai gritar bem alto um "Puta que pariu" ou então um alto e sonoro "porra".

Abri minha boca chocada.

- Não vou dizer não! – Me defendi.

- Vai sim!

- Vou nada!

- Vai sim!

- Vou nada!

- Sim, você vai! – Emmett chegou do nada com um copo de wiski na mão – O que ela vai? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Bell disse que não precisa xingar – Edward me delatou.

- Claro que precisa! Xingar relaxa – Emmett disse sério.

- Não relaxa não!

- Relaxa sim – Ed contestou.

- Quer ver? – Emmett deu um tapa na nuca de Edward.

- Porra! – Ele resmungou e então levantou a cabeça sorrindo – Viu? Relaxa?!

Eu mo obriguei a não rir do teatrinho bobo deles.

- Isso é uma idiotice! E eu nem conheço palavrões que podem ser relaxantes.

- Não? Edward vamos fazer a lista! – Emmett disse animado.

- Porra, caralho, merda – Edward cantarolou.

- Vai se foder, vai tomar no cú, filho da puta, puta merda – Emmett continuou enumerando.

- Cassete, vai a merda, viado, baitola.

- seu merda, desgraçado, puto, filho de uma porra...

- Não, cara! Filho de uma porra não existe! – Emmett questionou.

- Claro que existe! – Edward se defendeu.

- Não, eu nunca ouvi esse.

- Eu ouvi uma baiana falar – Ele disse dando de ombros. [**N/A:** Totalmente verdade!]

- Ah – Ele respondeu como se fizesse completo sentido.

Eu olhava os dois boquiaberta.

- Mas então, continuando a lista...

- Não! Para! Chega! – Tapei a boca dos dois, cada um com uma mão – Não quero saber, ok? Por favor, calado!

Eles assentiram lentamente e eu destapei lentamente suas bocas.

- Mas porque porra você tap... – Tapei a boca do Edward que riu contra minha mão.

- Bella, para de viadagem, cacete! – Emmett disse se esquivando da minha mão e rindo alto.

Fiz bico e cruzei os braços.

- Vocês dois são grandes idiotas. Isso sim - Dei as costas e os deixei ali, rindo alto de mim.

Acabei indo pra pista de dança, procurar minha prima e pra minha total e completa infelicidade vi a Jen junto com a Jéssica e Lauren sentadas no sofá rindo.

Tudo que eu precisava, as três sendo bff's.

Uma mão delicada puxou meu quadril, me fazendo girar.

- Oi, gata – Rosie disse de brincadeira remexendo o quadril pra mim – Vai uma dança?

- Com você? Sempre! – Entrei na brincadeira segurando na sua cintura e acompanhando os movimentos do seu quadril.

Estávamos as duas dançando juntas quando avistei Alice e Jasper ali perto, se enroscando numa dança.

- Allie! – Gritei por cima da musica e ela acenou pra gente dando um beijo no Jasper e vindo até nós.

- E aí, bitch – Percebi que sua voz estava meio embolada já.

_Bêbada_.

- Alice, o que você bebeu? – Rosie perguntou. Ela puxou Alice pelo braço e cheirou sua boca – Tá legal, quantas você já bebeu?

Ela riu e começou a balançar o corpo pequeno e curvilíneo no ritmo da música.

- Um pouco de tudo, eu acho – Ela deu uma piscadela e tombou o rosto pro lado – Sabe que eu gosto de misturar.

Rosie revirou os olhos e girou em cima dos saltos, ficando de costas pra nós e nos olhando por cima do ombro.

- Você tem que parar de misturar tanto – Ela girou novamente, ficando de frente – Vai acabar com seus rins.

Alice deu de ombros e continuou dançando.

Ficamos algum tempo ali, só dançando e conversando aleatoriamente quando três garotas em especial chamaram nossa atenção.

- Que merda é essa? – Alice disse indicando as três com a cabeça.

- Quem deixou aquele lixo entrar? – Rosie torceu o nariz arrebitado – Tá, a Jen eu até entendo, mas quem diria que aquelas duas teriam a cara-de-pau de aparecer por aqui.

- Nem me fale. Me dá náuseas só de ver as duas – Disse realmente enjoada.

- Oh, Bells por favor! Vai em dizer que ainda tem medo delas? – Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Abaixei a cabeça sem responder.

- Fala sério – Alice disse e então seus olhinhos verdes brilharam assustadoramente – Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito nelas.

Rosie sorriu maquiavelicamente, e eu me limitei a engolir em seco enquanto ouvia mais um dos planos malucos de Alice.

Alice parou um dos garçons gatos – que ela fez questão de escolher a dedo, alegando que daria um ar melhor a festa - e deu um sorriso angelical pra ele, o coitado engoliu em seco provavelmente se lembrando de uma Alice mandona dando ordens.

- Sim, senhorita Alice?

- Ramon querido – Ela deu uma piscadela pra ele – Você se importaria em me fazer um favor?

Ele a olhou confuso e sacudiu vividamente a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo levemente cacheado se mexer suavemente.

- Claro, eu faço qualquer coisa que a senhorita pedir.

- Ótimo – Ela sorriu e pegou uma taça com um liquido rosa e um guarda-chuvinha laranja da bandeja que ele trazia.

A pequena se ergueu na ponta das botas altérrimas e sussurrou no ouvido do garçom, que piscou confuso e a olhou interrogativamente quando ela se afastou.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta – Ela disse segura – Vou ficar observando daqui.

Ele assentiu e nos deu as costas. Quase no mesmo instante Jasper chegou passando os braços envolta da pequena.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Jamais, baby – Alice disse sorrindo maquiavelicamente e apontou com a cabeça as três garotas – Apenas assista.

Observamos o garçom bonito se aproximar casualmente das três, que estavam sentadas em poltronas confortáveis, com a bandeja carregada de coquetéis de fruta com álcool. Ele tropeçou em _alguma coisa_ e _acidentalmente_ derrubou todo o conteúdo terrivelmente perto das três, fazendo uma bagunça de cacos de vidro no chão e manchas cor de rosa em suas roupas.

As três levantaram horrorizadas xingando e tentando limpar as roupas inutilmente.

Assisti com um prazer suave as três se retirarem bufando até o banheiro.

- Acho que elas não vão querer ficar por aqui por muito tempo – Alice disse ainda com aquele sorriso pequeno e malvado.

- Você é diabólica – Rosie elogiou, lhe dando uma piscadela.

- Totalmente diabólica – Tive que concordar.

- Assustadora – Jasper sorriu, parecendo se divertir com aquilo.

- Obrigada, obrigada. Não precisam me elogiar tanto assim – Ela disse dando uma risada gostosa.

Automaticamente sorrimos pra baixinha. Eu tinha que admitir, Alice era totalmente encantadora, mas quando ficava bêbada podia ser bem... Malvada.

Os meninos chegaram quase que na mesma hora.

- Alguém ai viu o showzinho que o garçom fez? – Edward perguntou vindo até mim.

- Claro, meu garçom, minhas ordens – Alice disse feliz.

- Allie, eu já te disse pra não dar ouvidos ao capetinha – Emmett disse se fingindo de pai.

- O que eu posso fazer se ele me seduz? – Ela disse inocentemente.

- Hey! – Jasper se intrometeu sorrindo.

- Relaxe, você me seduz mais – Ela lhe lançou uma piscadela que ele correspondeu beijando sua bochecha.

- Quero sentar – Edward disse no meu ouvido – Vem comigo?

Virei-me pra ele e o segurei pelo colete, puxando pra mim.

Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e me puxou também pela cintura; logo colando nossos lábios.

Deus, acho que nunca ia me acostumar com a maciez dos lábios dele. Ou então do modo como suas mãos sempre percorriam minhas costas, como se quisessem tocar tudo e ao mesmo tempo não tocassem quase nada.

Terminamos o beijo, com um selinho demorado e um sorriso gigante nos lábios de ambos.

- Vamos sentar, gente – Anunciei, ainda colada em Edward.

- A gente vai também – Alice disse de forma meio embolada e saiu andando carregando Jasper pela mão até o sofá e poltronas que havia no canto da sala.

A seguimos sem muita alternativa e nos sentamos, depois de Alice expulsar _muito gentilmente_ as pessoas que estavam sentada, alegando algo sobre direitos de dona da festa.

Edward se sentou num sofá de 2 lugares e eu me sentei ao seu lado, pondo minhas pernas em cima das suas, Emm se sentou numa poltrona com Rosie em seu colo e Jasper se sentou no sofá de 3 lugares com Alice deitada com a cabeça em seu colo. Parecia que estávamos num dia normal, sentados daquele jeito do que numa festa; ficamos rindo e conversando bobeiras, metade deles já estava bêbado ou quase bêbado.

- Povo, vamos fazer um brinde! – Emmett disse do nada, parando um garçom.

Dei de ombros e todos pegamos uma taça.

- E isso é...? – Perguntei na duvida.

- Basicamente suco de limão com vodka... – Jasper sacudiu a bebida e cheirou antes de completar – Russa.

- Falou o bêbado da turma! – Disse rindo da careta que ele fez.

- Calada, abelhinha!

Dei língua pra ele.

- Brindamos a que? – Rosie perguntou.

- A minha incrível capacidade de fazer festas – Alice gritou por cima da música alta que tocava se mexendo exageradamente no sofá.

- Ou... A nossa futura viajem – Emmett disse e todos nós concordamos. Ele ergueu o copo e gritou – Que seja foda enquanto dure!

Todos repetiram, mas eu só ri e virei minha taça.

O resto da festa foi uma bagunça, mas das mais divertidas possíveis. Alice acabou caindo de tão bêbada, literalmente. Jasper teve que levá-la pro quarto no colo.

Emmett e Rosie beberam tanto que estavam quase fazendo sexo na pista de dança, de tanto que se agarravam; na verdade eles disseram que só estavam dançando, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

Orgulho-me em dizer que dessa vez não fiquei bêbada, pena não poder dizer o mesmo de Edward.

Eu estava terminando de enxotar Rosie e Emmett pra seus quartos, quando vi um Edward semi-acordado jogado no sofá. Graças a Deus a maioria das pessoas já haviam ido embora, senão eu não ia conseguir lidar com aquilo tudo sozinha.

- Hey, baby! – Sorri me sentando em cima da sua barriga, balancei minhas pernas no ar e ele arfou embaixo de mim, provavelmente com meu peso.

- Sua sorte é que eu sou resistente – Ele disse e descansou uma das mãos na minha perna.

Quiquei na sua barriga de leve, com cuidado pra não sufocá-lo.

- Claro! Esse tanquinho ai tem que servir pra alguma coisa.

- Cala a boca, Bell! Você sabe que meu tanquinho te enlouquece – Ele disse com sua voz rouca de bêbado.

Dei uma risada sarcástica, tentando disfarçar a verdade de suas palavras.

- Até parece, Ed! Você não é tudo isso.

Ele segurou minha cintura com suas duas mãos e me puxou, me deixando deitada sobre ele. Senti cada mínimo pedacinho de seu corpo grudado no meu.

- Não? Tem certeza? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e aproximou lentamente o rosto do meu.

Arfei com a proximidade e isso o fez sorrir minimamente.

- Tenho certeza absoluta – Sussurrei, não conseguindo desviar os olhos da boca vermelha que se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Hum... Que pena que você ache isso – Ele disse me empurrando pro lado, me fazendo cair no chão, mas me segurando pra eu não me machucar de verdade.

- Hey! – Me sentei fingindo de brava.

- Que? – Ele se fez de inocente.

Levantei-me e me sentei novamente em sua barriga, mas dessa vez de frente pra ele. Segurei seu maxilar com uma mão, obrigando-o a me encarar.

- Você é um total e completo idiota, sabia?

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto.

- Totalmente.

Sorri e grudei nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado. Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas pernas, apertando levemente minhas coxas. Reclinei meu corpo sobre o dele e ele mordeu meu lábio inferior em resposta.

- Ah cara! Vocês disseram que não podia fazer sexo na festa! – A voz reclamona de Emmett chegou aos meus ouvidos me fazendo pular e literalmente cair no chão.

E dessa vez _doeu_!

- Emmett! – Ralhei totalmente corada e se graça por ter sido pega no flagra e encarei o ogro – Ai meu Deus!

Emmett estava só de samba canção cheia de smiles felizes descendo as escadas, com uma garrafa de smirnoff aninhada no braços.

De novo, graças a Deus não havia mais quase ninguém da festa.

- Que diabos você está fazendo? – Edward perguntou se sentando no sofá e me puxando pra sentar ao seu lado.

- Hum... – Ele coçou o queixo e nos olhou confuso – Não lembro.

O encarei totalmente boba.

- Emmett vai a merda – Edward suspirou – Volta pro quarto, vai ver a Rosalie, vai!

- Isso! Obrigada por lembrar, Ed! – Emm saiu feliz da vida pra cozinha e voltou com uma embalagem de chantili e uma caixa de morangos.

- Pra que isso? – Disse confusa.

- Rosalie quer brincar – Ele subiu as escadas animado.

Levei alguns segundos pra entender.

- Eeeew! – Fiz uma careta e Edward riu alto – Esses dois são um caso perdido.

- Agora imagine passar a semana inteira ao lado deles, cercado de mato e animais flatulentos – Ele disse fazendo uma careta leve.

- Meus animais não são flatulentos – Disse na defensiva, e então realmente imaginei como seria – Cara... Isso vai ser uma meleca total.

- Bell, diga merda. Acredite, é relaxante – Ele sorriu pra mim.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei, lhe dando um beijo de boa noite.

- A gente se vê amanha, EdCat.

Ele me deu um selinho e fez aquele biquinho que tanto me atraia.

- Até amanha, Bell.

Quando eu já estava no meu quarto, não pude deixar de parar pra realmente imaginar como seria essa viagem.

Oh Deus... Não sei porque, mas eu previa muita confusão.

* * *

**Meninas, eu sei que esse cap ta meio atrasado , hehe. E sei também que voces já devem ter ouvido essa desculpa um bizilhão de vezes, mas é totalmente verdade: a escola ta me sequestrando!**

**Eu to fazendo o pre-vestibuar esse ano, entao passo o dia todo fora! É uma loucura!! Chego em casa praticamente de noite =/**

**Ai nao ta dando mais taaaanto tempo pra eu escrever , mas nao se preocupem , n****ao vou deixar essa fic entrar em hiatos, hehe.**

**Ah, pra quem lê Between two World, eu sei que voces querem me matar, mas estou trabalhando no proximo cap, ta quase pronto gatas !!**

**Entao relaxem , ok ?**

**Babys, obrigada pelas reviews liiiindas demais! 29 reviews muito fofas , amei cada uma!**

**Ah , eu nao sei se esse cap ta bom , minha beta sumiu, então eu fiquei sem uma segunda opinião; e infelizmente eu nao tava lá muuuito inspirada pra fazer essa festa. Nao sei porque, mas parece que minha inspiração sumiu total!**

**No proximo cap, já vai ser a viajem, acho que pra isso minha inspiração vai ser melhor.**

**To preparando um lance de suspense bem legal. Essa viajem vai ter uns misterios muuuito interessantes. **

**Acreditem , voces vao surtar conforme ele for se desenrolando! Até eu to surtando com a idéia , kk.**

**Guys, esse ano eu faço vestibular. Quem ja fez sabe que o ritmo é sinistro... Eu acordo 5:30 e só chego em casa praticamente a noite ; ai nao da lá muiiiita vontade de escrever.**

**Entao acho que vou ter que mudar a postagem pra semanal =/**

**Eu sei, eu sei! Isso é triste, mas sempre que der eu vou postar 2 vezes na semana , que tal ? Desculpa por isso, caras =/**

**Bjs!**

* * *

**REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: Hey amazing people!! então o capitulo novo taí! E meninas e meninos (se é que voces existem) preprarem o lencinho, porque a drama queen dentro de mim foi despertada nesse cap.**

**Eu particularmente gostei desse cap, sabe? Achei que era uma coisa que uma hora ou outra iria acontecer... Eu só espero que tenha realmente conseguido passar os sentimentos dos eprsonagens da melhor forma possível.**

**Se voces lerem e não cosneguirem se sentir no lugar do personagem, eu acho que nao vale realmente a pena... Se eu nao consegui passar as emoções corretamente desculpa, gente! Foi mal, mesmo...**

**Mas eu só espero que voces aproveitem o capitulo, e gostem dele assim como voces gostaram do outro *--***

**Bom, obrigada pelas reviews! Eu naos ei quantas foram porque meu 'traficc story' nao quer abrir ¬¬' Mas eu li cada uma delas e cara, voces nao sabem como eu vibro com cada review que eu ganho! ****sério mesmo! Vibro total por dentro!**

******Bjs e boa leitura gatas!**

* * *

Já havia passado um pouco da hora do almoço quando saímos do aeroporto e finalmente entramos nos taxis, sim porque apenas um não daria pra todos nós. Teddy guinchava feito louco dentro de sua 'mala' de viajem. Acho que ele não era muito fã de aviões, parecia desesperado pra andar em terra firme de novo.

Estava fazendo um calor insuportável, se comparado com o frio de Forks. Agosto parecia quente demais esse ano. Arranquei meu casaco leve e joguei em cima da minha bolsa.

- Credo, esse lugar parece um forno – Edward abrindo mais dois botões de sua camisa.

Olhei feio pra ele.

- Desse jeito você vai ficar pelado, mocinho! – Fechei um botão – Não quero nenhuma dessas oferecidas olhando pra seu tanquinho.

- Com ciúmes? – Ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Me senti corar levemente, mas ignorei isso.

- Não, apenas cuidando do que é meu.

Ele fez aquele biquinho idiota e me puxou pra mais perto de seu corpo.

- Eu sou seu?

Me senti corar ainda mais e joguei a mala com o Teddy em cima dele.

- Para de me atormentar, Edward! – Reclamei constrangida.

- Adoro você sem graça – Ele apertou minha bochecha e eu me repreendi por querer morder aquela mão cheia de dedos idiotas – Fica linda.

Eu ia brigar com ele, realmente ia. Mas quando olhei pra seu rosto eu vi um sorriso doce ali e um olhar totalmente novo. Ok, não era tããão novo, mas havia algo mais naquele olhar que eu ainda não sabia decifrar, mas que me desarmou totalmente.

Relaxei meus ombros e tombei minha cabeça pro lado, ainda encarando aqueles olhos esmeraldas que pareciam dançar de um jeito novo.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Disse baixinho.

Seu sorriso aumentou e ele me puxou novamente pros seus braços, colocando o Teddy pra longe no banco. Me aconcheguei ali e realmente me senti feliz por te-lo ali comigo.

- Sabia – Ele beijou minha bochecha. Seu nariz se arrastou pela minha bochecha e pela cartilagem do meu ouvido, onde ele sussurrou com uma voz terrivelmente rouca – Mas eu sou o _seu_ idiota.

Sorri involuntariamente e enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo dourado, puxando seu rosto pra mim e colando nossas bocas.

Estava tão entorpecida com a presença de Edward que nem percebi quando o taxi entrou numa estrada pequena e longa. Só consegui desviar minha atenção de Edward quando a incrível paisagem que era minha fazenda foi se abrindo na minha frente.

Não consegui deixar de apontar pro Edward cada pequeno detalhe, dos lugares por onde passávamos. Indiquei pra que direção era o estábulo, um dos meus lugares favoritos. Ou pra que lado ficava cada tipo de animal. A trilha que levava até a cachoeira, e então a gruta escondida que poucas pessoas conheciam. A estrada de terra onde eu aprendi a andar de bicicleta. O grande carvalho cheio de marcas, que marcavam o meu crescimento. E então não pude resistir a apontar a grande casa branca que aos poucos foi surgindo na nossa visão.

Vi que os outros taxis já haviam chegado, e estavam estacionados na entrada da casa.

Quando o taxi parou eu praticamente pulei pra fora dele e encarei a grande casa branca, com grandes janelas e cercada de arvores.

Eu estava preparada pra tudo, menos pro conjunto de sentimentos que me atingiram naquele instante.

Um vazio horrível pareceu ecoar dentro de mim, pesando no meu peito. Um vazio cercado de nostalgia.

- Pronto, Bell – Ouvi Edward gritar, mas não consegui prestar atenção. Não conseguia desviar os olhos da casa.

Era como se ela representasse tudo aquilo que eu não queria encarar.

Da ultima vez que eu havia visto ela, eu estava com o rosto inchado e molhado de lágrimas enfiando as pressas minhas malas num taxi e fugindo o mais rápido que pude pra longe daqui.

- Bell, você tá bem? – Edward pegou minha mão e me virou pra ele, cortando meu contato visual com a casa.

- Ahn? – Perguntei confusa.

- Você não tá bem – Ele concluiu depois de olhar por alguns segundos o meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos com firmeza, me esforçando pra esconder todos os meus sentimentos ruins o máximo possível. Quando finalmente os abri, tive o cuidado de demonstrar a quantidade certa de animação e sorrir.

- Eu to legal. Vem! Vamos entrar povo! – Gritei pro resto do pessoal que conversava distraídos ainda encostados num taxi, parecendo levemente infelizes por causa da ressaca; embora tenham tomado um troço super nojento que de acordo com Alice ajudava a curar mais rápido.

- Bells, a casa é linda – Allie elogiou.

- Obrigada – Aumentei calculadamente meu sorriso – Minha mãe adorava essas coisas de decoração. Vocês teriam se dado bem.

Ela sorriu também.

- Aposto que sim.

- Rosie, Jazz! – Chamei meus primos que largaram suas malas e vieram até mim – Vocês ainda lembram como é a casa, né?

- Mais ou menos – Jasper admitiu.

- Cabeça de vento! - Rosie deu um tapinha na cabeça do irmão – Eu lembro. Por quê?

- Bom, vamos levar as malas lá pra cima? E mostrar os quartos – Toquei a campainha extremamente alta – Vocês podem usar os mesmo quartos de sempre, já sei que vocês vão dormir em casais.

Pisquei o olho pra minha prima que riu.

- Pra que dizer o obvio, né?

Revirei os olhos e sorri quando uma garota alta, com o cabelo loiro curto abriu a porta. Seus grandes olhos azul esverdeados piscaram algumas vezes enquanto me encarava e então sorriram. Um sorriso sincero, que fez a droga do meu peito se apertar ainda mais.

- Bella! – Ela me abraçou me erguendo do chão – Sua viada, porque você não me avisou que estava voltando?

Eu ri.

- Desculpe Kate, mas eu avisei! A Charlotte que não deve ter te avisado – Me defendi me sentindo realmente feliz em vê-la.

- Tudo bem – Ela deu um passo pro lado – Entra logo.

Ri e entramos.

- Ah, a gente vai ir arrumar as malas; mas depois eu volto, ok?

- Claro. Os quartos estão todos arrumados, agora eu sei exatamente porque – Ela sorriu e acenou pros meus primos e amigos – Hey Rosie, Jazz. Hey, pessoas desconhecidas.

- E aí, Kate? – Jasper sorriu pra ela.

- Fala aê, mana Kate! – Rosie disse batendo a mão na dela de um jeito complicado.

- Manda tu, Rose girl! – Ela disse animada, fazendo um símbolo de gueto.

- Não vou nem perguntar – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Kate, esses são Alice, Emmett e Edward – Apontei pra eles que acenaram – Meus amigos.

Eu ia adicionar 'e meu namorado', mas mudei de idéia no ultimo instante. Não me lembrava de já ter conversado sobre isso com o Edward.

Eles se cumprimentaram brevemente e então subiram pros quartos. Petter, um amigo da família que trabalhava aqui desde que eu me lembrava fez o favor de levar minhas malas pro meu quarto. Edward o seguiu pra que ele o mostrasse onde ele ia ficar.

Eu me sentei no sofá da sala e encarei muda a televisão desligada. A casa continuava da mesma forma que eu a havia deixado. Aconchegante, quente e cheia de lembranças.

O sofá macio marrom continuava no mesmo lugar, com a mesma mancha escondida entre as almofadas de quando eu e minha mãe derramamos chocolate quente, numa noite fria de Janeiro, enquanto brigávamos pela última caneca. A lareira continuava ali, cheia de fotos de família em cima e um tapete extremamente felpudo, onde costumávamos nos sentar quando ficava realmente frio.

Eu olhei pra cada pequeno detalhe daquela sala e tudo que eu consegui visualizar eram lembranças. Pequenos flashbacks passavam na minha cabeça, tão rapidamente que eu me sentia tonta. Como se o tempo tivesse parado, mas minha tortura estivesse apenas no começo, acontecendo silenciosamente dentro de mim.

Que diabos eu estava pensando quando quis voltar pra cá?

Coloquei minhas pernas pra cima do sofá e as abracei, me sentindo repentinamente sozinha e infeliz.

Apoiei meu queixo nos meus joelhos e fechei meus olhos, infelizmente aceitando todos as lembranças dos meus pais que eu me recusei a ver todos esses dias.

Lembrei-me de quando era menor, na primeira vez que fui montar, eu tinha caído do cavalo umas 4 vezes seguidas e já estava quase desistindo. Mas todas as vezes meu pai beijava minha testa e me colocava de novo ali, dizendo pra eu não desistir.

_Grandes meninas não desistem._ Era o que ele dizia.

A imagem de nós três sentados em volta de uma lareira comendo marshmellows preencheu minha mente, minha mãe contava piadas bobas e sem graça e meu pai sempre dava uma risada alta, espalhafatosa e totalmente falsa que acabava nos fazendo rir.

Lembrei de quando eu acordava tarde aos domingos, e sempre me escondia atrás da porta da cozinha e assistia com um sorriso de criança no rosto os dois sentados a mesa do café-da-manhã rindo e se beijando. Sempre achei que eles eram a perfeita ilustração do amor.

Visualizei então a manha daquele dia tão confuso e conturbado.

Eu ainda estava na cama, e os dois vieram ao meu quarto. Eu senti os dois beijarem gentilmente minha testa e sussurrarem um volto logo, como sempre faziam quando iam sair antes de eu acordar. Quando eles voltavam, eles sempre sorriam e me abraçavam apertado, dizendo que sentiram saudades e me chamando de dorminhoca.

Mas então nesse dia eles se foram, e nunca mais voltaram... Até hoje me arrependo de não ter acordado naquele dia, de não tê-los abraçado ou então não ter permitido eles irem.

Se eu soubesse...

- Bell, você ta chorando? – Senti os dedos longos do Edward secaram as lágrimas que inundavam meu rosto.

Eu não sei ao certo quando comecei a chorar, mas tudo que sei é que não conseguia parar. As lagrimas desciam quentes e silenciosas pelo meu rosto.

- Bell! – Edward disse alarmado.

Ele estava ajoelhado em frente ao sofá, onde eu estava encolhida, com o rosto destorcido em preocupação.

- E-Edward... – Sussurrei sem saber bem o que dizer.

- Ah Bella – Ele suspirou e se sentou no sofá, me puxando pro seu colo – Shi... Tudo bem, eu to aqui. Calma...

Percebi que minhas lágrimas silenciosas haviam dado lugar a soluços altos.

Agarrei-me com o máximo de força que consegui a sua camisa e seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor.

Em pensar que eu podia ter ao menos falado com eles, me despedido... Podia ter me dado alguma lembrança pra poder sorrir mais. Mas não, eu os deixei ir sem ao menos me despedir.

Meus soluços aumentaram, consideravelmente.

- Bella... Por favor – Edward praticamente gemeu – O que aconteceu? Eu preciso saber... eu não agüento te ver assim...

Sua preocupação comigo só me fez chorar ainda mais.

- Me ti-tira daqui – Consegui implorar entre as lágrimas – Por favor...

Senti que ele me pegou no colo como um bebê e então o senti andar.

Eu me recusei a ouvir quando percebi que ele falava com alguém. Me encolhi o Maximo que pude em seu colo e apenas chorei. Chorei por todas as vezes que eu fugi das lembranças dos meus pais, por todos os momentos que eu não me permiti pensar neles, por todas as vezes que eu me recusei a aceitar suas mortes.

Agora toda a minha negação tinha ido pro ralo. A verdade estava me açoitando de forma cruel. E dessa dor não havia como fugir.

Chorei ainda mais quando senti os lençóis da minha cama, com cheiro de lavanda. Foi nessa mesma cama que eu os ouvi pela ultima vez.

Senti Edward deitar ao meu lado e me puxar pra cima de si.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Me fala o que aconteceu – Ele implorou.

A dor na sua voz me obrigou a tentar responder. Ele não deveria sofrer por mim.

- Ed... Eu... Eles... – Engoli um soluço violento, que fez meu corpo tremer – Eles não estão mais aqui Edward. Por quê? Porque eles morreram?

- Bell... – Ele sussurrou e se virou de frente pra mim, apertando o rosto contra meu pescoço.

Apertei com força seus ombros e espremi meu rosto contra seu peito, abafando meu grito de dor e tristeza.

- Eu n-não entendo... Eles disseram que iam voltar. Eles não em disseram adeus, Edward – Eu sussurrava baixinho contra sua camisa molhada – Eles disseram que voltariam, mas eles não voltaram. Eles nunca vão voltar... Por quê?!

- Bell... – Ele tentou, mas eu o cortei.

- Não! Eles falaram comigo de manhã, eles sussurraram pra mim, eu lembro. Eu lembro sim – Percebi que estava ficando meio histérica – Eles me acordaram e me disseram tchau. _Tchau_. Não! Eles disseram 'volto logo'. Eles deveriam voltar! Eles nunca mentiam pra mim... Eles vão voltar, não é Edward? Né?

Olhei seu rosto e vi que ele me olhava triste, isso me fez soluçar alto e abafar outro grito contra ele.

- Não! Eles prometeram! – mordi meu lábio, me obrigando a parar de lamentar e só chorei o mais silenciosamente que consegui. Aos poucos fui voltando ao meu controle, embora as lágrimas simplesmente se recusassem a cessar – Edward... eu poderia ter falado com eles, eu poderia ter dito adeus. Eu queria tanto ter lembrado a eles o quanto eu os amava... Eu queria ter dito tantas coisas, tantas! Eu queria ter acordado aquela manhã, eu devia. Devia ter me levantado e os abraçados e dito o quanto eles eram importantes pra mim...

- Bella, aconteceu. Não se pode prever o futuro, você não sabia que isso ia acontecer. Foi um acidente... Acidentes acontecem o tempo todo – Ele afagava gentilmente meus cabelos enquanto dizia em sua voz mais tranqüilizadora possível – eles sabiam o quanto você os amava Bell. Vocês eram uma família, eles te amavam incondicionalmente, eram seus pais. Eu não acho que eles ia querer te ver sofrer desse jeito.

- Mas... Mas... – Suspirei alto me recusando a soluçar novamente – Eles não estão mais aqui Edward... Eles não têm mais querer, mortos não tem querer.

Minha voz se quebrou no final de forma patética e me apertei mais contra o Edward.

- Não Bell, eles podem estar fisicamente mortos, mas eles ainda estão com você. Sempre vão estar – Ele se afastou um pouco e colocou minha mão sobre meu coração que batia forte e descompassadamente – Eles vão estar com você sempre, Bell. Bem aqui.

Assenti freneticamente, me agarrando com todas as forças a essa teoria. Eles estariam sempre dentro de mim.

- Bell, você deve sempre se lembrar deles, é a forma que você tem de se manter próxima – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

- Mas lembrar dói – Arfei.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e deixou seu rosto colado no meu.

- No começo vai doer, Bell. Sempre dói! Mas você não deve esquecê-los por isso. Você não pode fugir das suas lembranças. Você deve guardá-las com você. E sempre que você se sentir sozinha e com saudades de seus pais você deve se agarrar a elas, se lembrar deles felizes rindo e te amando, como eu tenho certeza que te amaram.

Assenti lentamente, entendendo um pouco do que ele queria dizer.

- Me prometa Bell... Prometa que não vai se obrigar a esquecer. Prometa seguir em frente. Prometa ser feliz. Por mim, ou por eles. Não importa. Apenas prometa! – Edward praticamente implorou no meu ouvido.

- Eu prometo... Prometo que sempre vou guardá-los comigo, como doces lembranças de um passado feliz. Prometo seguir em frente e prometo sempre me esforçar pra ser feliz. Como eu tenho certeza que eles iam querer que eu fosse – Disse em meio as lagrimas.

Afastei-me minimamente e encarei seu rosto.

Estava banhado em lágrimas. Triste, porém firme.

- Edward – Enxugou alguma de suas lágrimas e ele sorriu contra minhas mãos pequenas em sue rosto – Por que você está chorando?

Ele suspirou tremulo e apertou o rosto contra meu pescoço, me impedindo de encará-lo.

- Porque eu estou te vendo sofrer... Porque eu... – ele fez uma pausa curta e então continuou com uma voz triste e cheia de pesar – Eu estou me vendo em você, Bella. Acredite você não deve fugir. Você precisa encarar isso, e aceitar.

- Se vendo em mim? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bell – Sua voz então apareceu cansada, velha e principalmente sofrida – Quando os Cullen me adotaram eu já tinha 10 anos, eu fui pro orfanato... Porque... Porque meus pais haviam morrido.

Fiquei sem fala.

Então fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar, me agarrei a ele e acariciei seus cabelos macios.

- Eu sinto muito – Sussurrei pra ele.

- Eu também. Por nós dois.

Nos cobri, ignorando o calor que ainda fazia e me espremi contra ele acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas.

Percebi então que minhas lagrimas finalmente tinham parado.

- Edward... Obrigada – Disse com a voz rouca pro causa do choro.

- Não há de que – Quase pude ouvi o sorriso em sua voz – Mas o que eu fiz mesmo?

Ri baixinho. Por um segundo o som pareceu estranho vindo de mim, errado.

Sacudi levemente minha cabeça. Não... Eu não ia me afogar em tristeza, não era isso que eles iriam querer. Edward tinha razão... Como sempre.

- Obrigada por seu meu anjo – Disse por fim, me sentindo corar assim que as palavras saíram pela minha boca.

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui Bell – Ele bocejou e eu automaticamente imitei seu gesto – Sempre...

A respiração de Edward se tornou leve, calma. Ele estava dormindo.

Aconcheguei-me melhor no nosso abraço apertado, e sorri timidamente.

_Sempre_ parecia um bom tempo pra mim.

* * *

**FAZENDA**

http : / / www . valedoparaiba . com /patrimonio/images/fazendas/paraiso/Fazenda_do_Paraizo . jpg

* * *

**Povão, então gostaram do capitulo? Odiaram? Curtiram? Me diiiigam! **

**Eu espero qeu voces realmente tenham gostado, espero que voces entendam que eu precisava mesmo fazer isso... a Bella uma hora ou outra ia acabar tendo que encarar os seus próprios fantasmas.**

**E bom, acho que falamos um pouco sobre o passado do Edward e porque ele tá sempre ali pra Bella, né? Eles fazem um bom par na minha opinião. ;D**

**Ah, e nessa viagem ainda vai acontecer muuuita coisa, então não se deixem levar por esse clima mamão com açúcar que rolou aí nao, ok?**

**Bjs!**

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	24. Chapter 24

Eu e Edward só acordamos no dia seguinte, acho que estávamos mais cansados da viagem do que realmente achamos.

Percebi que nós havíamos chutado as cobertas pra longe e quase ri das nossas posições. Eu estava deitada de barriga pra baixo, abraçada a um travesseiro enquanto Edward estava com a cabeça descansando em minhas costas, abraçando minha cintura com as duas mãos.

Sem chances de eu conseguir sair dali sem acordá-lo.

- Ed... – Falei e ele nem se mexeu de cima de mim – Edward... Ed? Ed!?

Percebi que ele não ia se mexer, então fiz força pra rolar pra ficar de barriga pra cima, mas ele foi rápido. Gemeu alguma coisa incompreensível e voltou a me abraçar, dessa vez aninhando sua cabeça entre meus seios.

Corei com a nova posição.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Ralhei empurrando sua cabeça pra baixo.

- Ai, Bell – Ele gemeu – Não faz assim comigo, poxa.

Olhei pra sua expressão de cachorro sem dono, ainda de olhos fechados e sorri. Ele parecia um garotinho abraçado a seu ursinho favorito, ali aninhado em minha barriga.

Acariciei seus cabelos dourados e ele suspirou.

- Hora de acordar dorminhoco – Disse gentilmente e cocei sua nuca, do jeito que eu gostava quando ele fazia comigo.

Um sorriso sereno surgiu em seu rosto.

- Isso é bom mesmo – Ele disse com a voz ainda meio rouca.

Ri e me sentei, cruzando as pernas pra ele deitar a cabeça ali.

- Bom dia, Bell.

- Boa dia, _anjo_ – Corei com o que acabei dizendo e apertei sua bochecha, pra disfarçar meu constrangimento. Ele abriu os olhos me encarando.

- Você ta melhor? – Ele disse docemente.

Deu um sorriso pequeno e me inclinei pra beijar sua testa.

- To, graças a você.

Ele sorriu. E puxou minha nuca, grudando nossos lábios. Beijar de cabeça pra baixo ao mesmo tempo era estranho e delicioso. Isso sem contar que ele beijava super bem. Será que foi assim que a Mary Jane se sentiu quando beijou o homem aranha?

Deu um risinho o imaginando com aquela roupa colada de aracnídeo.

- Que foi? – Ele sorriu se sentando na cama de frente pra mim.

- Esse beijo me lembrou o homem aranha – Dei de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Se você diz – Ele disse e me beijou novamente, daquele jeito doce e apaixonante que só ele conseguia.

Depois de tomar um banho frio e rápido coloquei um short jeans curto e uma regata azul clarinha que acabei achando na minha mala. Pra sorte da Alice eu nao tinha quase roupa nenhuma por aqui, então só me restava usar todas as 'roupas de verão' que ela fez questão de comprar pra mim.

Calcei meus chinelos e não encontrei Edward no quarto, então fui até o quarto de hospedes que eu sabia que era dele. Entrei silenciosamente e encontrei Edward só com uma bermuda e chinelos cavoucando sua mala, de costas pra mim. Seu cabelo dourado ainda estava todo despenteado, mas eu pude ver alguns pingos de água escorrendo pelas suas costas largas e firmes.

_Ai Deus, o que eu fiz mesmo pra ganhar um namorado desses?_

Fui até ele e envolvi meus braços em sua cintura, beijando suas costas.

- Hum... o banho te deixou de bom humor é? – Ele brincou jogando a cabeça pra trás, de modo que ela ficasse apoiada no alto da minha.

Eu ri e dei uma mordida no meio das suas costas. Ele arqueou o corpo e girou rápido de frente pra mim, circulando seus braços em minha cintura e me tirando do chão.

- Sabia que eu adoro o jeito que você me abraça? – Soltei sem perceber e escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço.

Caramba, geralmente eu conseguia controlar minha língua melhor.

Ele deu uma risadinha e distribuiu beijos pelo meu ombro.

- É porque você é pequena,e eu gosto de ter bem perto – Ele disse baixinho perto do meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei involuntariamente.

Me afastei um pouquinho e dei um beijo na sua bochecha, ele entendeu o recado e logo sua boca estava sobre a minha.

Agarrei seu cabelo dourada com uma das mãos, e apoiei a outra no seu pescoço. O beijo era urgente, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e totalmente inebriante. A mão que estava em seu pescoço foi escorregando, acariciando sua clavícula, apertando de leve seu ombro, e então descendo pelo seu braço levemente músculoso, apreciando o modo como os músculos se mexiam quando ele me apertava mais contra si ou então acariciava gentilmente minhas costas.

Senti ele andar, e logo estávamos na cama, com ele por baixo de mim.

Ergui o rosto pra respirar e ele atacou meu pescoço, mordi meu lábio inferior pra reprimir um gemido quando ele deu um beijo com a boca aberta bem no ponto abaixo da minha orelha.

Me mexi, sentando sobre sua barriga.

Percebi que ele estava totalmente arfante embaixo de mim, com a boca vermelha e levemente inchada e os cabelos ainda mais desembrenhados se é que isso era possível.

- Lindo – Sussurrei me inclinando para beijá-lo novamente.

Suas mãos apertaram minhas coxas e subiram até minha cintura, a acariciando. Tremi involuntariamente, quando sua mão tocou o pedaço de pele exposto pela minha regata. Peguei suas duas mãos e entrelacei meus dedos nos deles, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior.

Coloquei suas duas mãos pra cima de sua cabeça, o mais alto que consegui, e acabei me inclinando ainda mais sobre ele o beijando apaixonadamente.

- Deus! – Ele arfou quando afastei nossos lábios e mordi de leve seu queixo.

Logo sua boca se inclinou novamente, procurando a minha.

- Família feliz! – Uma voz cantarolante e o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta, me fez pular e rolar pro lado de Edward – Oh Deus!

Alice estava com as mãos pequenas sobre a boca e um olhar surpreso no rostinho de fada.

- Desculpa, por interromper – Ela disse, e então seu olhar logo ficou malicioso – Continuem de onde pararam.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu juro que ouvi a risada dela ao longe.

Ficamos um minuto em silencio, nos 'acalmando'. Até Edward finalmente quebrar o silencio.

- Acho que... Que devemos ir tomar o café da manha.

- Aham... – Respondi ainda meio grogue.

Ele se virou de lado e me deu um selinho leve.

- Ainda está viva? – Ele perguntou diante da minha falta de reação.

Me sentei e sacudi minha cabeça pra clarear os pensamentos. Acho que funcionou.

- Caramba – Percebi que ele estava me encarando sorrindo – Pare de rir de mim, Ed. Eu sei que você também ficou assim.

Apontei pro meu rosto e fiz uma cara lerda. Fazendo ele rir mais ainda.

- Acho que devíamos fazer isso mais vezes – Ele disse de sacanagem.

- Ah, cala a boca! – Empurrei de leve seu ombro e me levantei da cama – Vamos.

Ele se levantou também.

- Sim, senhora.

Revirei os olhos, ignorando um sorriso que queria se formar em meus lábios e me encaminhei até a porta, pulando surpresa quando senti os braços deles circularem minha cintura.

- Edward... a gente tem que ir – Disse num fio de voz.

- Aham...

Sua mão afastou meu cabelo das costas, o jogando pro lado e ele beijou minha nuca. Tombei a cabeça pra frente involuntariamente e quase o senti sorrir enquanto abria seus lábios sobre mim, chupando minha pele.

Tire que morder com força meu lábio pra refrear um gemido de novo e suspirei quando ele se afastou.

Eu nem precisei ir no espelho pra saber que ali estaria uma nova marca roxa.

- De novo não, Edward...

Ouvi ele rir e me puxar pra fora do quarto.

.

**[PISCINA]**

Http : / / www . napiscina . com/jpg/G-Piscina-de-fibra . jpg

.

Eu, Rosie e Allie estávamos na piscina que havia nos fundos do casarão. Havíamos almoçado a alguns minutos atrás e o sol estava ridiculamente convidativo.

Eu e Alice estávamos sentadas nos banquinhos, que haviam dentro da piscina, e Rosie estava sentada na beira, com as longas pernas balançando dentro d'água.

- Então, o será que os meninos estão fazendo? Eles estão quietos demais – Alice disse ajeitando os enormes óculos de sol no rosto de fada.

Dei de ombros.

- Provavelmente jogando vídeo game ou algo assim – Rosie disse e olhou distraidamente pra porta do casarão – Ou então estão se matan... OH MEU DEUS!

Pulei com o grito que ela deu no final da frase e segui seu olhar.

Os três meninos estava fazendo pose pela grande porta de vidro. Emmett estava parada entre os dois forçando os músculos do braço e com cara de mal, vestido apenas com uma bermuda mesclada de cinza e branco e um biquíni tomara que caia preto. Edward e Jasper estavam cada um de um lado, ambos também fazendo uma pose que evidenciasse os músculos, cada um com uma bermuda e um biquíni combinando.

- Acho que vou desmaiar – Alice disse com a boca aberta demais.

Eles se moveram numa sincronia perfeita, andando até a beira da piscina.

- Oi meninas – Edward disse com um sorriso fixo no rosto.

- Er... oi – Jaz disse sem graça.

- Então, somos ou não somos gostosas? – Emmett perguntou apontando a si mesmo e aos dois meninos.

- Onde vocês arrumaram esse biquínis?! – Alice perguntou séria.

- Não importa agora – Emmett disse sério e então ajeitou o biquíni no peito musculoso, fazendo um biquinho de dúvida – Vocês acham que essa cor valoriza minha pele?

- Depende, você queria ficar parecendo um viado brega? – Rosalie perguntou parecendo se divertir.

Acho que ela já estava acostumada com a maluquice de Emmett, diferente de mim que estava de boca aberta encarando os três meninos. Pigarreei.

- Ed... porque você tá vestido de mulher?

Ele me olhou sério e disse alguma coisa em voz baixa que não consegui ouvir.

- Que? Eu não ouvi – Disse inclinando meu corpo na sua direção.

- Porque o Emmett tem um poder de persuasão incrível, além de ficar super c-cat com esse biquíni – Ele disse de forma forçada, como se estivesse sofrendo só por deixar essas palavras escaparem da sua boca.

- Jasper? – Alice perguntou, provavelmente assustada com o que o Edward disse.

- Porque o Emmett é o cara, e devemos fazer todas as suas vontades – Ele disse da mesma forma que o Edward.

Levantei-me da piscina num rompante e pisei firme, em frente aos três.

- Tá legal, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – Disse batendo os pés impacientes.

Emmett deu um passo a frente.

- O que está acontecendo, minha cara Bellinha, é que os dois viadinhos aí perderam pra mim no poker.

Ouvi Alice e Rosie suspirarem pesadamente, mas eu continuei olhando pra ele, já que pra mim isso não explicava nada.

Ele revirou os olhos e disse de forma óbvia:

- Eles perderam a aposta!

- Oh... – Disse finalmente compreendendo, antes mesmo que eu pudesse me deter eu já estava rindo. Gargalhando pra ser mais exata – D-desculpa! – Disse tentando parar de gargalhar dos meninos inutilmente – Sério, eu n-não to ri-rindo!

Alice e Rosie me olharam por alguns segundo até começarem a rir também.

- Ah, merda! – Jasper disse irritado nos olhando feio.

- Eu disse que isso ia acontecer – Edward disse fazendo aquele biquinho irresistível.

- Ah, meninas não sejam assim! – Emmett disse pra eles e apertou o bojo do biquíni de cada um deles, escapando rápido quando eles tentaram lhe dar um tapão – Vocês ficam uma graça emburradinhas.

Eles fecharam mais a cara e observaram nós três rolando de rir. Até ficarem bravos o suficiente pra xingar baixinho alguns palavrões e arrancarem os biquínis.

- Nunca mais aposto com você, Emmett! – Jasper disse revoltado, se jogando em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- Ah, não! Mas então quem é que vai me divertir? – Ele disse fazendo uma carinha triste.

- Ah, Emm. Você não toma jeito – Rosie disse rindo.

- É, eu sei – Ele se sentou na espreguiçadeira próxima a de Jasper - Mas fala aê, eu to ou não to sexy? – Ele colocou o dedo na boca e a olhou por sob os cílios.

Ela riu e foi até ele, se sentando em seu colo.

- Ah é, terrivelmente sexy! – Disse e apertou o bojo também.

Eu ri disso, e procurei com os olhos o meu ruivo, que havia ficado em silencio esse tempo.

Ele estava deitado no deque da piscina, com o biquíni amarrado na testa, encarando o céu azul.

Fui até ele silenciosamente e me joguei, sentado em cima de seu tórax definido.

Ele arfou surpreso, ou então com meu peso, sei lá. E virou a cara pra mim.

- Ah, EdCat, você ta bravo comigo é? – Ele não me respondeu e eu reprimi um sorriso – Mas só porque eu ri um pouquinho?

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Um pouquinho? Você praticamente se mijou de rir, Bell! – disse emburrado e eu fiz minha carinha de coitada.

- Mas... Mas... Mas você tava vestido de mulher! – Disse baixinho.

Ele comprimiu os lábios e então deu uma risadinha.

- E aí? Eu tava gostosa?

Percebi que ele havia me perdoado então me permiti rir novamente.

- Tá, tá! Já entendi! Pode parar de rir – Ele disse descansando suas mãos no meu quadril.

Abaixei-me e lhe dei um selinho.

- Você tava muito gostosa – Disse e senti seu peito se balançar embaixo do meu corpo, rindo – A mais gostosa de todas.

- Acho bom! – Ele se sentou, me acomodando melhor em seu colo e me beijou.

Seus lábios macios se moveram sobre os meus daquela maneira tão familiar e eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, apenas aproveitando o sabor da sua boca.

- Que putaria é essa?! – Ouvi uma voz terrivelmente familiar.

Automaticamente pulei de cima do colo do Edward, ficando em pé totalmente tonta e meio arfante.

- Petter! – Disse assustada.

O loiro me olhou de cima, com obvia reprovação no olhar.

- Isabella – Ele disse torcendo a boca fina pra mim.

Encarei meus pés molhados e lhe dei um sorriso pequeno e desconfortável.

- Oi.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre sua camisa verde e me olhou feio.

- Vem aqui, por favor.

Eu sabia que quando ele começava gentil não ia vir coisa boa.

- Sim, senhor tio querido do meu coração? – Fiz minha cara de inocente quando cheguei perto dele.

- Desde quando você fica se enroscando em publico com qualquer garoto, Bella?

- Er... – Eu não soube bem o que responder então só dei de ombros – Ele não é qualquer um, ele é importante pra mim.

Ele me olhou por uns instantes e então deu de ombros.

- A vida é sua criança, só estou tentando cuidar de você – Ele também deu de ombros, mas suspirou no final.

Lhe dei um abraço molhado e ele riu.

- Tudo bem, voce sabe que eu te amo de qualquer forma – Disse só pra quebrar o resto do gelo que ainda podia ter restado.

Ele me deu um pescotapa quando me soltei.

- Eu só vim aqui te chamar pra avisar que você tem visitas. Elas estão te esperando na sala de estar, mas eu te aconselho a vestir alguma coisa por cima disso, hein – Ele apontou pro meu biquíni azul, com detalhes em tricô branco.

- Sim, senhor – Disse sorrindo e correndo de volta pros Cullen antes que ele me dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem? – Alice disse preocupada.

- Aham, ele só queria avisar que tinha visitas – Disse me enrolando na toalha.

- Sei – Rosie que já conhecia o muito bem, ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim – Aposto que ele nem falou nada sobre você estar se pegando com o nosso Ed aqui, né?

Eu ri.

- Você sabe como ele é protetor, nada demais – Dei uma piscadela pra ela.

Que apenas sorriu e enganchou o braço no meu.

- Tá, mas quem tai?

Enruguei a testa.

- Esqueci de perguntar, mas eu vou logo lá ver – Olhei pro resto do pessoal que estava espalhado pela piscina – Vocês vão ficar aí me esperando, ou vão entrar?

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Edward perguntou.

Pensei por um minuto. Era melhor deixar o Ed _bem_ longe do Petter e seu instinto protetor em relação a mim.

- Não precisa, não deve ser nada importante. Só algum fornecedor ou algo assim – Lhei dei um selinho e acenei pro pessoal.

Corri pra dentro de casa e coloquei um vestidinho leve de verão por cima do biquíni, secando o máximo possível meu cabelo com a toalha. Não deu muito certo, mas tudo bem. Desci as escadas até a sala de estar.

- Ora, ora. Se a pequena fugitiva não voltou! – Um loiro conhecido me saudou.

Deu um sorriso forçado.

- Olá, tio James. Senhorita. – Disse pra mulher ruiva que estava ao seu lado.

Me sentei no sofá a sua frente e esperei ele quebrar o silencio.

Eu sempre me sentia meio desconfortável na sua presença, mas nunca soube ao certo porque. Ele era irmão do meu pai, e assim como Rachel Hale era um dos meus parentes mais próximos. Mas quando meus pais morreram eu nem sequer pensei na possibilidade de ir morar com ele, apenas me lembrei dos meus primos.

- Bom, Isabella, primeiro eu queria novamente te dar meus pêsames por sua perda – Ele disse de forma cortes.

_Sei_.

Ele nunca fora próximo do meu pai, passavam a maior parte do tempo brigados por um motivo que nunca fiz questão de saber, já que também não era lá muito fã dele.

- Obrigada – Assenti de leve com a cabeça e sorri – Você não vai me apresentar sua acompanhante? – Perguntei tentando ser educada.

- Tudo há seu tempo, Isabella – Ele me repreendeu e eu revirei os olhos internamente – Agora, quero deixar bem claro que não tenho ressentimentos sobre sua preferência de não ter vindo morar comigo. Entendo que nunca fomos muito próximos, mas estou disposto a mudar isso.

O encarei confusa.

- Como o senhor pretende mudar isso?

Ele deu um sorriso, que me lembrou um sorriso de um gato. Astuto.

- Bom, é nessa parte que se encaixa a senhorita Victória, minha advogada – Ele sorriu para a ruiva que correspondeu com um sorriso confiante – Vou pedir sua guarda, Isabella.

Olhei pra ele por alguns segundo, sem reação e então antes mesmo que eu percebesse estava rindo.

Muito.

- Acabou? – Ele falou parecendo irritado depois de alguns segundo do meu riso exagerado – Podemos voltar aos negócios ou vai continuar com esse riso desnecessário e inapropriado?

Pigarreei, prendendo um ultimo risinho.

- Me desculpe, mas eu realmente tenho que lhe dizer isso – Fiquei de pé num rompante e coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, decidida – Não há a menor possibilidade de eu querer ir morar com você, eu praticamente não te conheço. Então não me venha com essa historia de pedir minha guarda porque vai ser tudo uma perda de tempo e dinheiro da sua parte.

Dei-lhe as costas pra ir embora, mas ele já estava de pé e agarrou meu braço com força.

- Não me de as costas, criança – Sua voz estava macia, com um leve toque de perigo. Isso me deu arrepios – Sente-se. Ainda não terminamos de conversar.

Fiz questão de o olhar de cima a baixo, como minha prima faria e deu um sorriso.

- Que pena – Soltei meu braço, ignorando a forma como ele latejava onde meu tio me apertou – Porque eu já terminei com você.

E sai, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Praticamente corri até o segundo andar, me enfiando no meu quarto.

Encarei meu braço e cutuquei as manchas vermelhas, na forma de uma mão grande e masculina.

- Ai, droga... – Isso não era um bom sinal.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey meninas e - acreditem se quiser - meninos! HAHA

Ahn, sobre o capítulo: Tem um pouquinho de tudo - como eu disse pra Alana, uma garota suuuuper doidinha que eu conheci essa semna por auqi , rs - Tem ceninhas hot, palhaçada e tensãozinha.

E cara , essa tensãozinha ainda vais e desenrolar em muuuuuita coisa! Acreditem , meu cerebro tá maquinando várias situações aqui... Só esperemos que eu continue bem inspirada, né?

Eu só ia postar esse cap amanhã , mas como eu vou viajar na semana santa vou fazer a gentileza de deixar postado pra voces! Mas em contra partida quero MUITAS reviews , hein ?!

Provavelmente o proximo post só vai ocorrer lá pra terça de novo , porque só volto semana que vem e bom... ainda tem que escrever ele , né ? hehe

Mas lá eu escrevo. Acreditem se quiser , eu nao consigo dormir ate ser de madrugada , aí acabo escrevendo baaaastante. E lendo também.

Vou aproveitar pra ler meu livro novo: As cronicas de narnia Volume Unico. ou seja, todos os 7 livros originais, tem quase 800 páginas o livro... Parece bom , mas nao tive realmente tempo pra ler. Vou aproveitar agora.

Ah , novidades infelizes: Descobri hoje que tem Enxaqueca Cronica, e advinhem qual vai ser minha tortura? NAO POSSO COMER CHOCOLATE!

Sabe o que é receber essa noticia na semana da pascoa? Na boa... Foda-se o médico! Vo comer, e vo comer MUITO! Só começo o tratamenteo depois da pascoa. FATO!

Ah povo! Pra quem tá me pedindo **lemons **eu nao sei se vou por nao =/

Se for por vou avisar quando começa e quando termina , porque eu sei que tem gente que nao gosta e tal , e ainda essa semana descobri que uma garotinha de 10 anos lê essa fic... ela NAO deve ler essas coisas ainda. FATAO ! Mas nao se preocupem... ainda não vai ser agora, só queria mesmo esclarecer pra voces que tem me perguntado =D'

Gente obrigada pelas reviews! 27 REVIEWS NO CAP ANTERIOR! QUE TAL A GENTE AUMENTAR UM POUQUINHO ISSO , HEIN?

Acho que é isso , escrevi MUITO hoje, né?

Bjos gatas e - como eu adoro dizer isso - GATOS! kkkk

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!!**


	25. Chapter 25

O sol já havia se posto e eu continuava escondida, porém dessa vez no meu ateliê.

Era um cômodo confortável e abarrotado. As paredes estavam cheias de telas de pintura ou folhas grandes com desenhos bem feitos. Confortáveis poltronas se espalhavam no canto, a maioria suja de tinta e cheia de folhas não usadas. Uma grande mesa de desenho ficava no meio do cômodo e ao lado um grande armário, cheio de materiais próprios pra isso.

Eu estava sentada numa das poltronas abraçada as minhas pernas. Minha cabeça rodava.

Eu estava decidida, isso era um fato. Não havia a menor chance de eu querer ir morar com meu tio. Mas o que me preocupava era o que ele iria tentar fazer contra mim. Ou pior, contra meus primos.

Uma batida na porta me fez pular assustada na poltrona e puxar as mangas da minha camiseta masculina longa de mangas, para esconder as marcas agora roxas da mão do meu tio.

- Bells? – A voz incerta disse.

Encarei minha prima na entrada.

- Pode entrar, Rosie.

Ela entrou e parou com as mãos na cintura na minha frente.

- Posso saber o motivo da senhorita estar escondida aqui? Porque obviamente desenhando que você não está! – Sua voz soou brava, mas percebi o tom preocupado bem disfarçado ali.

Dei de ombros e encarei seus pés enfiados em sandálias de verão de saltinho.

Ouvi um suspiro e vi seus pés se moverem até mim. Ela empurrou minhas pernas pra baixo e se sentou no meu colo de lado, passando os braços em torno do meu pescoço. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e não pude conter um suspiro.

- Você pode começar quando quiser... – Ela incentivou.

- Quem disse que eu quero falar alguma coisa? – Me fiz de desentendida.

- Ah Bells, faça me o favor, né? – Quase pude ver ela revirar os olhos azuis exageradamente – Que que tá pegando?

- Nada – Disse baixinho, temendo sua reação.

- Bells, você mente muito mal e sabe disso – Ela acariciou minha nuca e eu fechei os olhos.

- Rosie, não se preocupe comigo, ok? – Tentei tranqüilizá-la.

- Como se isso fosse possível - Ela disse com desdém – Anda Bells, desembucha.

Me recusei a abrir a boca. Se eu mentisse ela ia perceber, então nem me dei ao trabalho.

- Isabella... – Senti o leve tom de ameaça na sua voz.

- E-eu...

- Bella! – Uma Kate esbaforida entrou pela porta sem qualquer aviso.

Seu cabelo loiro platinado estava todo bagunçado e cheio de pedaços de folhas e galhos quebrados.

- Você tá legal? – Perguntei erguendo meu rosto.

- Eu pareço bem? – Ela apontou pro rosto e então pras suas roupas amassadas.

- Parece que você passou por um furacão – Rosie disse direta e então ergueu uma sobrancelha maliciosamente – Ou então passou por uma séria sessão de amassos na moitinha.

- Exatamente! – Ela disse tentando limpar o cabelo e andou até nós, se sentando numa poltrona depois de jogar uns papéis no chão.

- Teve um furacão por aqui? – Perguntei confusa.

- A segunda opção, Bella – Ela suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Quem? Onde? Quando? Detalhes! Preciso de _detalhes_! – Rosie se animou se levantando do meu colo e se jogando em outra poltrona.

Nós rimos do exagero dela.

- Menos risos, mais história! – Ela ralhou.

- Ok, é o Garret – Kate disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

- E...? – Estimulei.

Kate revirou os olhos.

- Vocês lembram dele! Ele morava na fazenda próxima daqui, então ele simplesmente foi pra cidade terminar os estudos. Lembram?

Enruguei minha testa.

- Mais ou menos – Rosie disse, olhei seu rosto e vi que ela estava torcendo levemente a boca, pensando – Não era aquele loiro que eu sempre achei meio selvagem?

- Aham! E acredite... – Ela se abanou – Ele é selvagem!

Rosie riu e eu fiz uma careta.

- Ok, menos detalhes.

- Ignore a Bells, continue!

- Então! Ele voltou faz um tempinho, e disse que vai ficar por enquanto... A gente acabou se aproximando e quando menos esperamos... BUM!

- Tá, bum o que? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- Credo Bella! Nem parece que tem namorado! – Kate reclamou.

- Ela é inocente demais pra _esses_ detalhes, continue – Rosie disse.

- Que detalhes?! – Me dei por ofendida.

- Nós ficamos. Mas não foi só uma ficada, se é que me entende – Ela sorriu e mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente – Estamos ficando desde então, e ele é o máximo! É tão obvio que já devíamos estar junto a muito tempo; nós brigamos muito, mas combinamos bastante também. Somos ridiculamente parecidos.

Sorri pra sua expressão sonhadora.

- Ai, você ta _tão_ apaixonada – Brinquei.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Quem sabe?

- Então parece que a nossa pequena Kate vai finalmente se amarrar em alguém? – Rosie alfinetou.

- Estamos juntos, mas ele ainda não falou nada de namoro... – Ela coçou a nuca e brincou com uma mexa de seu cabelo – Isso é tão idiota, eu só queria saber o que somos exatamente. Ele não diz!

- Porque você não pergunta? – Rosie perguntou confusa – Você nunca se importou realmente em se impor num relacionamento.

- Eu sei... Quer dizer, eu já tentei confrontá-lo antes, mas eu realmente me importo com ele, não quero ser precipitada.

- Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? – Perguntei realmente atenta a conversa.

- Vai fazer 2 meses – Ela disse sorrindo boba.

- Ah por favor, você já tem o direito de querer saber qual é a do relacionamento de vocês – Rosie reclamou – Quer dizer, olhe só pra mim. Eu fiquei com o Emmett e com praticamente 2 semanas ele me pediu em namoro. A Bells aqui já age como se fosse casada, de tão juntos que eles são!

- Er... Não é exatamente assim – Disse sem graça.

- Bella, até eu já pude ver isso. Vocês tão juntos praticamente o tempo todo – Kate disse – A não ser quando você quer ser anti-social e some.

- Eu não neguei essa parte – Disse dando de ombros.

- Fala sério! Ele não te pediu em namoro ainda? – Rosie disse surpresa.

- Não... – Disse brincando com a bainha da minha camiseta que ia até o meio das minhas coxas.

- Eu não entendo... É tão obvio que vocês são caídos um pelo o outro – Kate disse.

- Bom... Eu realmente sou – Joguei meu cabelo castanho pra longe do rosto e suspirei.

Agora que eu realmente havia parado pra pensar, Edward nunca havia me pedido em namoro. Lembrei-me de quando eu fui apresentá-los e não soube como chamá-lo, tendo que incluí-lo no grupo de 'amigos'. Por que será que ele estava fazendo isso, hein? Ele já havia me mostrado que gostava de mim várias vezes.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos, cada uma com seus pensamentos.

- Já sei! – Rosie disse do nada – O Edward é todo babacão, então ele já acha que vocês estão namorando e não precisa verbalizar isso!

- Ele não é um babacão, Rosie! – Defendi.

- É claro que ele é, Bells! Ele é todo cavalheiro e cheio de 'não me toque' em relação a seus namoros. Quer dizer, antes de você ele só namorou uma garota! E praticamente não ficava com ninguém – Rosie explicou daquele jeito todo 'isso é tão obvio' dela – Ele realmente já acha que vocês estão presos nesse compromisso.

- Se ele é mesmo assim, não me surpreenderia se ele chegasse do nada com alianças de compromissos comemorando o um ano de namoro de vocês – Kate debochou.

Revirei os olhos pras duas, mas não pude deixar de absorver suas palavras.

- Será?

- Claro! Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes!?

- É porque você é loira – Kate brincou.

- Aé, isso porque você não é nem um pouquinho loira! – Rosie puxou uma mexa naturalmente platinada do cabelo dela.

- Tá me tirando, mano?! – Kate se levantou cruzando os braços e nos olhando de cima – Eu sou do gueto, porra!

Começamos a gargalhar alto da encenação idiota dela que nem percebemos que alguém batia na porta, até o ser impaciente enfiar a cabeça por uma fresta.

- Com licença, senhoritas! – Edward apareceu sorrindo torto.

Senti-me corar ao imaginar que talvez ele tivesse ouvido nossa conversa.

- Qual foi, 'mermão'? – Kate perguntou daquela forma tão 'quero-ser-negro' que ela assumia às vezes.

- Ih, relaxa aí loirinha! – Edward provocou entrando e vindo até minha poltrona, se sentando no braço dela – Me mandarão avisar que o jantar já está sendo servido.

Bati na testa com a mão.

- Droga, a Charlotte vai surtar se a gente não descer logo.

- Verdade, a mamãe é totalmente louca da vida em relação a horários – Kate disse já se levantando.

- Charlotte? – Rosie perguntou confusa.

- Ah é, esqueci de te apresentar. É a esposa do Petter, a governanta aqui da fazenda. Eles são amigos da família desde que eu me lembro – Me levantei e ergui os braços no alto da cabeça me espreguiçando já que havia ficado sentada muito tempo e meus músculos estavam rígidos.

Pena não ter percebido que a camiseta só ia até o meio das minhas coxas e tinha subido exageradamente com esse movimento.

- Que isso, hein! – Rosie disse.

- O que? – Perguntei confusa.

Edward segurou minha mão me guiando até a porta.

- O que? – Perguntei pra ele.

Ele olhou de um jeito estranho pra mim, pra minha camisa pra ser mais exata.

- Nada.

Dei de ombros. Senti uma cabeça pousar no meu ombro por trás.

- Parece que você conjurou o garoto, hein! – Kate disse no meu ouvido e eu dei um risinho baixinho.

As meninas desceram na frente, acho que pra dar a mim e a Edward um pouco de privacidade.

Sua mão que não estava segurando a minha apontou pra minha camiseta.

- Então, onde você arrumou isso?

Percebi a curiosidade bem escondida na sua voz.

- Era de um amigo que viajou, ele me deixou como lembrança sabe?

Ele torceu o rosto, parecendo não gostar da resposta.

- Ele era seu namorado? – Ele disse a contra gosto.

Balancei a cabeça com força, não conseguia imaginar a mim e esse amigo como namorados; éramos como irmãos, sempre.

- Não! De forma alguma – Disse firme.

- Tem certeza? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu assenti de novo – Então porque você usa a camisa dele pra dormir?

Dei de ombros.

- Gosto de usar camisas masculinas pra dormir. Sabe, minha mãe sempre tentou me fazer vestir como uma menininha, mas eu nunca fui muito fã disso – Sorri lembrando – Então eu ignorava o bando de baby dolls e camisolas que ela me comprava pra dormir, e meu pai me contrabandeava suas camisetas que eu mais gostava. São confortáveis pra dormir.

Ele estava sorrindo torto enquanto eu contava, mas então seu sorriso entortou.

- Mas essa camisa não é só seu pai – Ele reclamou.

- Não. Esse meu amigo descobriu que eu gostava de dormir com as camisetas do meu pai e quando foi viajar me deixou essa de lembrança.

Ele finalmente pareceu achar minha história plausível, depois de olhar no fundo dos meus olhos por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem, desculpe por isso – Ele deu de ombros e me puxou pra um abraço.

Passei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e sorri pra ele.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo você estranhar... Acho que eu não ia gostar de te ver usando alguma camiseta da sua ex-namorada – Brinquei.

- Sério? Porque eu sei que fico um gato com elas – Ele disse sério.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas pra ele.

- Tá me zoando, né?

- Totalmente – Ele riu e encostou seus lábios no meu, num selinho suave – Elas me deixam gordo.

Eu ia protestar, mas ele riu, deixando claro que era uma piada idiota.

No andar de baixo já estavam todos sentados, atacando a comida, quando nos sentamos na mesa.

Comemos rindo e brincando como sempre. A Kate tinha se dado bem com todos os Cullen, e adorou as piadas do Emm.

Na verdade qualquer um adorava, quando não era o alvo delas.

Quando terminamos de jantar resolvemos ver um filme. Dia dos namorados macabro, pra ser mais exata. Como o de praxe, estávamos cheios de pipoca nas mãos e com a sala no mais completo escuro. Os sons da noite pareciam combinar perfeitamente, com o clima de suspense e terror do filme.

Dessa vez ninguém jogou pipoca nos outros, nem interromperam o filme pra fazer piadinhas sobre as cenas. Estávamos todos totalmente ligados naquilo. Mortos de curiosidade pra finalmente saber quem era o carinha que matava geral nos túneis.

Numa das cenas que ele estava pronto pra matar, alguém socou a minha porta da frente fazendo com que todos nós pulássemos e gritássemos assustados.

- Ninguém atende! – Jasper ordenou.

- Que? Mas pode ser alguém! – Kate disse, já que sempre foi metida a corajosa.

- Acho que deveríamos ir atender, sim - Rosie concordou se levantando.

- Que? Mô, você não vai lá sozinha nem morta! – Emmett disse se levantando junto.

- Você vai comigo? - Rosie perguntou sorrindo.

- Não! – Ele falou de forma obvia – Eu vou é te manter longe da porta.

Revirei os olhos pra eles.

- Eu vou, então – Disse.

- Não! – Edward me segurou mais firme em seus braços – Pode ser um psicopata assassino como no filme!

A pessoa socou a porta de novo e nós pulamos.

- Tá bem, alguém vai ter que ir lá – Alice disse colocando as mãozinhas na cintura fina.

- Meninas, ele vai cansar logo. Deixa que para! – Jasper disse tentando puxar Allie pra ele.

- Credo, vocês são tão medrosos – Kate reclamou e então sumiu pra dentro da cozinha.

- Pra onde ela foi? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Sei lá! – Disse encarando a porta da cozinha.

Kate voltou com 3 tacos de beisebol na mão e um guarda-chuva fechado.

- Pra que isso? – Edward perguntou.

- Nossas armas – Ela entregou pra todas as meninas e então disse debochada pros meninos – Fiquem aqui, donzelas. Voltamos já!

A pessoa bateu com força na porta de novo e eu respirei fundo, engolindo o medo repentino.

- Quem é? – Perguntei com a voz fraca.

A pessoa falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi, mas podia jurar que conhecia a voz.

- Que? – Gritei.

Rosie segurou a maçaneta.

- Prontas? – Ela fez com a boca pra gente.

Todas assentimos.

Ela abriu a porta num rompante e as três meninas pularam em cima do cara. Eu nem vi quem era, mas já que elas pularam, eu fui atrás.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – O cara gritou, caindo no chão.

Eu estava batendo nele com um dos tacos quando finalmente reconheci a voz que gritava:

- Para! Para com isso! Suas malucas!

- Hey!! – Gritei parando de bater e encarando o cara esparramado no chão, tentando enxergá-lo por entre os vultos dos tacos e do guarda-chuva batendo.

- Jake? – Tombei a cabeça pro lado quando as meninas pararam de bater e me encararam surpresas – É você?

O cara alto, grande e musculoso no chão me deu um sorriso grande e brilhante, se levantando do chão.

- Hey, Bells.

Sorri.

- Jake! – Joguei meus braços em torno de seu tórax largo e ele me ergueu do chão, num abraço de urso.

- Quanto tempo, pequena! – Ele disse quando finalmente me soltou.

Ri, me sentindo meio tonta pelo abraço apertado.

- É tudo culpa sua! – Dei um tapa em seu braço, que tenho certeza que doeu mais em mim do que nele.

- Ah, não faça assim vai! Você sabe que eu tinha que ir. Perdoa? – Ele fez um beicinho pra mim, me fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Hum... Vou pensar no seu caso – Fiz charminho, só porque sabia que ele gostava.

Ele bagunçou meus cabelos.

- É assim que eu gosto!

- Eu não disse que sim! – rebati.

Ele revirou os olhos e passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Bells, nós dois sabemos que seu não significa talvez, e seu talvez significa sim.

- Ah é? E o meu sim? – Brinquei.

- Significa com certeza.

Ri e ele me acompanhou.

- A propósito, bela camiseta! – Ele disse apontando a camiseta que eu usava.

Corei.

- Cala a boca, Jake – Empurrei seu braço e ele riu, colocando de novo em meus ombros.

- Hum... Quem é você? – Alice perguntou confusa, brincando com o cabo do guarda-chuva.

Percebi então todos os olhares confusos sobre nós, menos o da Kate que tinha um olhar malicioso pra mim.

- Er, gente esse é o Jacob Black – Então indiquei com a mão cada um deles – Esses são Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Edward. Meus amigos.

- Oi – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Todos deram seus 'oi' simultaneamente.

- Olá – Edward disse encarando fixamente o braço dele nos meus ombros.

De repente aquele braço músculos pareceu pesar 10 quilos a mais.

- Hey cachorrinho – Kate alfinetou.

Ele me soltou e lhe deu um abraço, bem mais leve e simples que o meu.

- Oi loirinha.

Ela piscou pra ele e então me encarou, olhando novamente pra ele.

- Então... Vai ficar por quanto tempo dessa vez?

- Ainda não sei, eu estava pensando em só alguns dias – Seus olhos correram rapidamente pra mim e então voltaram pra Kate – Mas acho que posso aumentar meu prazo.

- Ou não – Edward disse baixinho, mas eu consegui ouvir.

Fui até ele e me sentei no sofá ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem? – Sussurrei.

Ele me olhou.

- É, tudo ótimo – Ele encarou a blusa com desgosto e se levantou – Acho que vou dormir, se vocês não se importam.

Observei ele andar até as escadas, parecendo com raiva.

De repente eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele já sabia de quem era a camiseta.

.

**

* * *

N/A: E**ntão, gostaram da minha surpresinha? Kkkk.

Pra quem queria o Jake tai , e viu que o menino já chegou abalando estruturas , né ?

Galera , vou deixar um avisozinho básico , próximo cap muuuuuito tenso , então acho que vocês vão querer se preparar psicologicamente pra isso , haha.

Ah , meninos do fanfiction que por acaso eu sei da existencia - vulgo BRUNO HAGEL - apareça ou vou te considerar como morto! Haha , ninguém mandou se revelar , ok ?

Não tenho muito o que falar hoje , então só vou agradecer pelas 33 Reviews. AMOOOOOO CADA UMA DELAS !

Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam do capítulo , ok ? Eu até gosto dele , mas quero a opinião de vocês =D'

Próximo cap tem muuuitas emoções então me mandem bastante reviews pra eu poder postar logo! Sim , ele já está escrito , haha.

Ah! Feliz aniversário atrasado Danny Cullen! Beijos e que voce tenha muitos aninhos de vida pra continuar lendo e se apaixonando por esse universo twilight que todas nós amamos ;-*

Bjs !

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	26. Chapter 26

Edward não dormiu comigo aquela noite, nem foi me dar boa noite nem nada do tipo.

Acordei de manhã com uma Alice animada dizendo que todos nós tínhamos que ir na cachoeira. Ela não me deu muita oportunidade pra me impor, então só me tirou da cama e me enfiou no chuveiro.

Uma hora depois estávamos todos acomodados na minha caminhonete Chevy velha. Ela seria um lixo, se o Jake não tivesse insistido em fazer algumas mudanças nelas. A pintura estava começando a desbotar por eu não usar ela a algum tempo, mas fora isso ela estava ótima. Era um clássico, com eu gostava de chamá-la.

Edward estava dirigindo, já que eu ainda estava morrendo de sono. Ele mal falou comigo desde que acordou, e eu não estava acordada o suficiente pra reclamar disso ainda.

Eu indiquei o caminho pra ele sonolentamente. Ele estacionou e todos saíram do carro, pulando da traseira.

Os meninos foram logo pra água; as meninas estenderam toalhas no chão e tiraram as roupas, ficando só de biquíni e se deitando. Fiz o mesmo que elas só que fiquei com minha camisa de mangas três quartos que cobria com perfeição as marcas ainda roxas no meu braço, aproveitei pra tentar tirar um cochilo.

Pena que elas não me permitiram.

- Então, o Jacob é o mesmo pirralho indígena que eu me lembro, Bells? – Rosie disse se apoiando nos cotovelos e me encarando.

- Aham – Disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Hum... Ele cresceu, em todos os sentidos – Ela disse com um toque malicioso na voz.

- Eu não o conheci antes, mas que ele é terrivelmente gostoso eu tenho que concordar – Alice disse ajeitando os enormes óculos de sol no nariz arrebitado.

- Definitivamente essa viagem fez muito bem a ele – Kate concordou mexendo nas duas trancinhas que ela havia feito, uma de cada lado do rosto.

- Parem de secar o coitadinho – Disse me sentando e prendendo meu cabelo castanho num coque alto e desajeitado.

- Porque? Com ciúmes? – Alice perguntou maliciosa.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Ah sim, porque ele é o meu grande amor – Disse de mal grado abusando do sarcasmo.

- Eu já suspeitava – Rosie afirmou.

- Ah, calem a boca.

Elas riram de mim.

- Agora sério Bella, o que foi aquilo tudo ontem? – Allie perguntou curiosa.

Dei de ombros. Depois de Edward ter nos abandonada muito _sutilmente_, Jake fez questão de me animar contando algumas de suas aventuras em Londres, onde ele estava fazendo um estágio numa grande oficina de carros.

Ele era só 2 anos mais velho que eu, e ao invés de ir pra faculdade como qualquer pessoa normal, disse que queria trabalhar e viajar.

- O Jake foi meu melhor amigo antes de ir viajar, não tinha como ser diferente – Disse por fim.

- Bom, tente convencer o Edward ali disso – Kate disse apontando com o rosto pra ele, que estava sentado numa pedra conversando com os meninos.

- Verdade, ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes! – Rosie afirmou – Ainda mais porque você estava, ironicamente devo acrescentar, com aquela camiseta.

- Que que tem a camiseta dela, além de ser horrível? – Alice sincera como sempre.

- Vou ignorar o elogio. Aquela camiseta era do Jake, ele me deixou de lembrança a quase um ano atrás quando foi viajar. Gosto de dormir com ela – Expliquei.

- Porque você gosta de usar roupa de homem? – Alice perguntou torcendo o nariz.

- Eu só usava dele e do meu pai, ok? E é confortável.

- Bom, é meio duvidoso você dormir com a camiseta de outro cara – Rosie falou.

- Mas eu não consigo ver a maldade nisso. Nós dois somos como irmãos, não há motivos para tanto drama.

- Bella, imagine que você descobrisse que o Edward tem guardado um álbum de fotografias só dele e da Tânia, a antiga namorada dele, cheio de fotos 'duvidosas'. E então ela aparece lá na mansão do nada, cheia de amores pra cima dele. O que você vai achar? – Kate perguntou.

Entendi onde ela queria chegar.

- Eu iria odiar demais a situação, e provavelmente matar o Ed – Disse derrotada – Tá, tá... Entendi o que vocês querem dizer.

- Então o que você vai fazer? – Alice perguntou.

- Vou sentar e obrigá-lo a me ouvir, já que aparentemente ele não quer falar comigo.

- Ótimo. Você pode ir agora – Rosie disse me emburrando.

- Que? – Perguntei apavorada.

Falar era uma coisa, fazer era outra completamente diferente.

- Os meninos saíram, pode ir lá.

Edward estava sentado, com os braços esticados pra trás e o rosto inclinado, aproveitando o sol. Lindo como sempre.

- Mas e se ele não quiser me ouvir?

Alice me empurrou e Kate se levantou me guiando pra fora da toalha.

- Você só vai descobrir se for até lá!

- MAS...

- Ah, cala a boca e vai logo! – Ela me empurrou nas costas com força, me fazendo tropeçar pra frente.

Andei incerta, sempre alternando o olhar entre ele e as meninas.

Será que elas iam ficar muito bravas se eu corresse de volta pra lá? Pelos olhares determinado delas acho que a resposta era sim.

Ele estava de olhos fechados então não me viu chegando, me sentei timidamente na sua frente, com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano.

Fiquei observando seu rosto enquanto ele tomava seu banho de sol. Ele parecia sereno ali, se eu não o conhecesse bem o suficiente nunca teria percebido a leve ruguinha de entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele havia tirado a camiseta e estava só com uma bermuda, então automaticamente meus olhos desceram para admirar seu tanquinho.

Voltei meu olhar pro seu rosto quando ouvi um suspiro. Ainda de olhos fechados ele levantou os braços se espreguiçando e mexeu sonolentamente no cabelo com aquela estranha cor de bronze e abriu os olhos verdes, me encarando.

Ficamos assim, parados um olhando dentro dos olhos do outro, não sei o que ele queria com aquilo, mas eu só o olhava tentando entender porque ele tinha que ver malicia em toda a história do Jake. Porque as coisas não podiam só continuar como eram? Pra mim nós éramos perfeitos juntos, alguma bobeira como essa não devia atrapalhar.

- Oi... – Ele disse cruzando as pernas igual a mim, nossos joelhos se tocavam levemente, mas ele não fez menção de se afastar.

- Oi – Desviei o olhar de seus olhos pras meninas.

Elas me encaram insistentemente de volta, fazendo sinais pra eu seguir em frente.

- Bella, o que foi? – Ele perguntou, mas sua voz não estava preocupada, só neutra.

Isso fez meu coração apertar.

- Será que nós... Podemos conversar? – Perguntei encarando minhas mãos.

- Ahn... Acho que sim – Ele disse incerto.

Levantei-me, decidida a não ter essa conversa na frente das meninas.

- Vem comigo.

Fui andando pra dentro da cachoeira sem me certificar de que ele estava me seguindo, eu simplesmente conseguia sentir seu olhar queimando minhas costas. Atravessei o caminho de pedras e passei por uma fresta coberta pela vegetação que dava dentro da queda d'água da cachoeira. Lá dentro uma gruta cavernosa e quente me esperava, da mesma forma que eu a havia deixado antes de partir.

Sentei-me numa pedra seca e fechei os olhos, apreciando o ar quente na minha pele coberta apenas pelo biquíni preto que Alice havia me dado aquela manhã e a camisa fina.

- Então... – Vi que ele sentou do meu lado, e falou de novo com aquela voz sem emoção.

- Porque, Edward? – Disse sem pensar.

- Porque o que?

Suspirei.

- Porque você esta todo distante desde ontem? – Perguntei embora já soubesse o motivo.

- Eu não estou distante, Bell.

- Ah, corta essa Edward! Eu não sou tão idiota assim, tá? – Falei e percebi que minhas mãos estavam tremendo levemente por causa do nervosismo.

- Bom, nem eu! – Ele se levantou e começou andar de um lado pro outro na minha frente – Primeiro você aparece vestindo a camiseta de um cara e no outro minuto eu vejo ele entrando pela porta e vocês na maior demonstração de "amor fraternal" do mundo! – Ele fez aspas com as mãos – O que você quer que eu pense? Como você quer que eu aja?

Sua respiração estava acelerada, mas não consegui me importar com isso.

Ele estava sendo tão injusto.

- Edward você é um babaca! – Praticamente gritei na cara dele – Eu te disse que éramos apenas amigos, ele é praticamente meu irmão! Crescemos juntos! Eu te disse, mas você não podia só confiar em mim, né? – Perguntei irônica.

- Eu acredito em você, Isabella – Senti uma dor profunda no peito quando ele me chamou pelo nome completo, ele nunca fazia isso – Mas uma coisa é ouvir uma história e outra é ter que ver com os próprios olhos.

Sacudi a cabeça com força tentando aliviar a raiva e a dor da futura rejeição que eu sentia.

- Qual o seu problema, hein? Porque você não pode ser entender a droga da história como ela é?!

Ele me olhou com raiva.

- Ok, então me desculpe Isabella! – Ele gesticulou rápido e olhou pra qualquer canto menos pra mim enquanto falava – Desculpe por não conseguir te 'entender'. Me desculpe por não gostar de ver você dormindo com camisas de outros caras. Me desculpe por não gostar de seu melhor amigo quando ele chega do nada te agarrando. E me desculpe por ser esse _babaca_ que se importa tanto em te ver nas mãos de outro cara. Me desculpe por não agir do jeito que você quer que eu aja!

- Eu quero que você aja do seu jeito, você não entende? Eu só quero que você perceba a verdade que está na sua frente! – Ralhei agitada com suas palavras, que se não tivessem sido gritadas na minha cara teriam me abalada de uma forma bem diferente.

- Mas eu estou vendo, Isabella. Você só não aceita o meu modo de ver as coisas. Você está sendo tão egoísta em não dar ouvidos ao que eu acho, você só fica aí repetindo e repetindo. 'Me entenda'. 'Veja a verdade'. E blablablá!

Passei a mão frustrada pelo meu cabelo e meu coque se soltou, fazendo meu cabelo cair de forma desordenada em torno do meu rosto.

Era isso, ele não podia lidar com isso. Ele ia me chutar por um motivo tão bobo que eu praticamente já podia sentir as lágrimas rolando pelos meus olhos, embora eu ainda os mantivesse firmemente secos.

Mordi meu lábio com força e vi que minhas mãos tremiam bastante agora.

- Meu Deus... – Apertei minhas mãos juntas. Eu estava com tanta raiva – Edward, você não confia em mim. Porque só não fala isso na minha cara logo pra eu poder sair daqui. Anda, termine de libertar o cretino que há dentro de você – Disse com desgosto.

Eu não queria terminar com ele, eu gostava dele de verdade. Mas não podia construir um relacionamento em cima de desconfiança.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos.

- É isso que você quer? Que eu diga isso pra você poder me dar às costas? Você que terminar comigo? – Sua voz estava estranha, mas ali não pude me importar menos.

Ele não conseguia só acreditar em mim, isso machucava. E era ridiculamente mais fácil só ficar brava do que deixar que a dor me dominasse.

Suspirei olhando pro céu da gruta.

- Terminar? Terminar o que, Edward? – Encarei seu rosto que parecia estar com dor – Você nunca me pediu em namoro, você nunca tornou nada oficial entre nós. Às vezes parece que você só brincou comigo.

Eu falava tudo sem pensar, só abrindo a boca e deixando o fluxo de palavras doloridas saírem. Eu não queria esperar mais, se era pra terminar que terminasse logo.

Ele arfou.

- Você acha que isso tudo foi uma brincadeira? É esse o tipo de cara que você acha que eu sou?

- Eu achei que te conhecesse Edward! – Me levantei ficando de frente pra ele irritada – Mas não, o cara que eu conhecia não sairia agindo feito um idiota e me ignorando por tirar suas próprias conclusões erradas. O cara que eu conhecia iria confiar em mim – Olhei para os meus pés e sussurrei a última parte - O cara que eu _achava_ que conhecia gostava de mim.

Ele ficou em silencio por quase um minuto, o único som que se ouvia era o da água e das nossas respirações aceleradas. Não tive coragem de levantar o olhar, não queria ver a raiva e rejeição em seus olhos quando ele me mandasse ir embora, pra longe dele.

Pulei pra trás assustada quando sua mão tentou pegar a minha. Cruzei os braços me obrigando a não chorar naquele momento.

Ele suspirou e pegou minha mão com força, me impedindo de soltá-la.

- Bell...

Fechei os olhos com força porque sabia que eles estavam vergonhosamente vermelhos e marejados.

- Bell, me escuta – Sua voz estava suave, gentil – _Por favor_.

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos, encarando seus olhos verdes que diferente de antes agora dançavam naquela emoção nova que eu havia visto antes. Isso quase me fez sorrir, ele ficava lindo com _esse_ olhar.

- Me desculpa se eu te fiz achar que não confiava em você, eu confio. Só... Não gostei de te ver com outro cara, ta bom? Eu não quero te ver com nenhum outro cara que não seja eu, eu gosto de você Bell. De verdade.

Seus olhos transbordavam sinceridade.

- Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer.

Quer dizer sabia, mas não sabia como.

Ele me puxou pra si e seus braços em envolveram num abraço confortável.

- Eu sinto muito... Eu acho que no fundo sabia que precisava verbalizar o que nós éramos, mas eu só achei que... Que era tão obvio – Ele suspirou contra meu cabelo. _Ponto pra Rosalie_ – Eu me sinto tão ligado a você, como se nós dois juntos fosse o certo... Natural.

Foi minha vez de suspirar.

- Eu também, eu gosto de você como nunca gostei de ninguém Edward... Eu só queria que você confiasse em mim, por favor. Eu nunca te trairia, nunca!

Ele me apertou mais contra si.

- Tudo bem, eu confio. Vou me esforçar pra não me deixar levar pelos meus ciúmes idiotas. Desculpe-me por ser um babaca, _namorada_.

Meu coração acelerou com essa pequena palavra. Eu sorri contra seu tórax.

- Tudo bem... _Namorado_ – Disse sem graça.

- Hum... Eu gostei disso – Ele disse com aquela voz boba dele de quem está se divertindo – Diz de novo.

Eu ri e ergui meu rosto o encarando.

- Namorado.

- Hum... – Ele fechou os olhos em apreciação – De novo.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Namorado – Disse bem lentamente.

Ele sorriu e tocou meus lábios com os seus gentilmente.

- Acho que essa é minha nova palavra preferida.

Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, feliz por toda a conversa ter tomado esse rumo.

- Talvez eu tenha que concordar com você.

Ele fez aquele biquinho tentador e eu quase revirei os olhos. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei carinhosamente. Suas mãos se apertaram na minha cintura e ele me ergueu do chão, naquele abraço apertado que era sua marca registrada. Senti minhas costas tocarem a pedra que antes estávamos sentados e seu corpo se inclinando sobre mim, me prendendo ali.

- Acho que essa conversa foi bem produtiva afinal – Ele disse contra minha bochecha e seus lábios desceram avidamente pelo meu maxilar e então para o meu pescoço.

Segurei com força seus cabeços bagunçados e arfei quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Concordo total e completamente – Disse com a voz falha.

Ele ergueu seu rosto e sorriu pra mim. Uma de suas mãos tocou minha bochecha com cuidado, fazendo um caminho torto pela linha do meu maxilar, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e então descendo pela minha nuca. Ele segurou com firmeza o cabelo daquela região e me beijou um beijo totalmente diferente do de antes. Dessa vez o beijo era urgente, forte e apaixonado.

Sua mão livre me empurrou mais pra cima na pedra e ele se acomodou melhor entre minhas pernas, de forma que eu estava deitada e ele totalmente sobre mim. Era bom sentir seu corpo quente contra o meu.

Sua boca libertou a minha quando ficamos sem ar, mas seus lábios logo encontraram ocupação no meu pescoço. Suas mãos foram pro meu quadril, acariciando de forma que apenas seu polegar entrasse por dentro da minha camisa.

- Posso? – Ele sussurrou contra mim e eu tremi apenas erguendo meus braços em consentimento.

Seus lábios voltaram pros meus num beijo agora calmo e terrivelmente doce. Massageei sua nuca com uma das mãos enquanto a outra apertava seu ombro forte. Suas mãos levantaram calmamente minha blusa, seus lábios nunca abandonando os meus até o momento de passá-la pelo minha cabeça.

Diferente do que eu pensei que ele fosse fazer ele não ficou parado olhando meu corpo, ele continuou me beijando como se simplesmente não conseguisse se manter longe de mim por mais que alguns segundos.

Suas mãos subiam e desciam lentamente pela lateral do meu corpo, sentindo cada curva que eu tinha. Suspirei alto quando seus braços passaram pelas minhas costas me puxando pra ele e me afastando um pouco da pedra, colando nossos corpos.

- Bell, eu... você... – Ele murmurava coisas que pareciam desconexas pra mim enquanto me beijava.

- Você... eu... o que? – Falei com a voz fraca em resposta enquanto seus lábios começaram a explorar meu corpo.

- _Nós_... – Ele continuou dizendo coisas que eu não entendia, mas que pareciam ter significado pra ele.

Seus lábios distribuíram beijos e leves mordidas pelo meu pescoço e desceram lentamente pelo meu colo, porém deixando um espaço respeitável entre meus seios; o que eu agradeci. Apesar de tudo eu sabia que ainda não estava pronta pra _isso_, era cedo demais.

Ele voltou para o meu pescoço e subiu até o ponto atrás da minha orelha.

Eu derreti em seus braços, jogando minha cabeça pra trás em total entrega.

- Edward... – Arfei quando sua língua acompanhou a cartilagem da minha orelha.

Seus lábios abandonaram aquela região e desceram numa tortura lenta pelo meu pescoço, passando pelo meu ombro e indo em direção ao meu braço. Ele beijou cada centímetro possível fazendo questão de morder a palma da minha mão.

- Bell, eu... acho que... – Ele arfava entre os beijos que agora subiam pelo meu braço – Eu te a...

Abri os olhos surpresa quando ele parou a frase no meio. _Aquela_ frase.

Esperei com o coração quase saindo pela boca ele terminar de dizê-la. Mas ele não fez.

Ele levantou a cabeça com uma careta estranha, e me olhou confuso.

- Bell... – Ele não descolou nossos corpos, mas afastou o rosto de perto de mim me olhando nos olhos – Por favor, me faça entender o que é _isso_.

Segui seu olhar até meu braço onde as marcas agora levemente arroxeadas das mãos do meu tio apareciam.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e meus olhos se encheram d'água por uma razão que eu não tenho certeza de qual era.

Respirei fundo, prendendo o ar dentro de mim por alguns segundos antes de soltá-lo.

Eu não queria que aquele momento acabasse; eu não queria que ele interrompesse a frase. Eu não queria falar disso agora. Eu só queria que ele me abraçasse e me beijasse de novo e dissesse as 3 palavrinhas que eu queria ouvir.

Surpreendi-me quando sua mão limpou uma única lágrima que escorria pela minha bochecha.

- Bell, quem fez isso? – Sua voz estava firme, com uma raiva borbulhante escondida.

Percebi que o clima estava totalmente estragado então o empurrei me sentando na pedra com as pernas pra cima. Abracei meus joelhos e suspirei.

- Bell confie em mim como eu prometi confiar em você – Sua voz estava macia quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu relutei em me aproximar quando ele passou seus braços ao meu redor, mas percebi o quão idiota eu estava sendo em ficar toda na defensiva justo com ele. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito e ele me apertou contra si.

- Quem foi? – Ele sussurrou.

- Meu tio – Falei numa voz super baixa na esperança que ele não ouvisse.

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

- Que tio, Bella?

Respirei o ar quente e úmido da gruta o mais fundo que consegui e mordi meu lábio antes de começar a contar tudo que havia acontecido quando meu tio foi nos visitar ontem.

Ele ouviu cada segundo da história calado. Eu só queria poder saber o que se passava pela sua cabeça durando aqueles momentos de silencio.

Quando eu terminei, ele não disse nada, apenas me puxou pra mais perto de si e respirou no meu cabelo.

- Edward... Por favor, me diz alguma coisa – Implorei desesperada pra saber o que ele tanto pensava.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Bell. Eu não vou deixar – Ele beijou minha têmpora e sorriu ainda contra minha pele – Não agora. Você não vai me deixar agora, _namorada_.

Eu dei um sorriso pequeno e beijei seu queixo.

- Eu não quero ir. Eu realmente não quero ir, Ed – Sussurrei – Mas eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazer... Eu não o conheço direito, mas tenho certeza que ele não é exatamente como o mocinho do filme.

- Bom... Então parece que vamos ter que nos certificar de que esse roteiro tenha o final correto.

- Ok, senhor diretor. Qual seu plano? – Perguntei grata em poder aliviar o clima tenso.

- Quando eu tiver um eu te conto – Ele piscou pra mim e apesar de não ter a certeza de que tudo ia ficar bem no final eu me senti aliviada.

- Obrigada – Disse realmente grata.

- Mas eu ainda não fiz nada – Ele disse com tom brincalhão.

Eu sorri e me afastei dele pra vestir minha blusa de novo. Pude sentir seu olhar absorvendo cada pequeno movimento que eu fazia, mas ao invés disso fazer eu me sentir tímida e sem graça eu me senti quente e... _Amada_.

Olhei pra ele sorrindo quando terminei de vestir a blusa.

- Você realmente não tem a mínima idéia do que faz comigo, né? – Perguntei tendo a certeza de que estava corando naquele momento.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto e abriu os braços pra eu me juntar a ele.

- Bom, você pode me contar... Ou me mostrar quando quiser.

A ambigüidade daquela frase era praticamente palpável, mas preferi ignorar isso.

- Vou me lembrar disso – Sorri e acabei dando um bocejo.

- Então minha dorminhoca, hora de sairmos daqui? – Ele perguntou enquanto acariciava minhas costas num ritmo calmo que só me deixou mais sonolenta ainda.

- Não, ainda não – Falei baixinho e me aconcheguei melhor em seus braços – Eles vão saber nos procurar quando quiserem ir embora... Agora vamos só... Dormir um pouco.

Ele riu.

- Aqui não é o lugar mais confortável pra você tirar uma soneca, Bell.

- Vai pra lá – Disse apontando o fundo da gruta.

Ali no canto, meio escondido, havia vários cobertores no chão e algumas almofadas. Ele me carregou no colo e me depositou cuidadosamente ali, se deitando ao meu lado.

- Bem vindo ao meu lugar secreto – Disse semi-acordada.

Ele bocejou e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Aham... Boa sonhos, _amor_.

Senti-me ainda mais aquecida pelo novo apelido. Em resposta me aconcheguei pra mais perto dele, sentindo seu cheiro e o contato com sua pele. Era tão bom só ficar assim, juntos.

Foi ali, com os olhos provavelmente vermelhos e semi acordada que eu decidi. Eu não deixaria anda me afastar de Edward, e passaria por cima de tudo pra cumpri essa promessa.

**

* * *

N/A:** Poooovão da minha vida ! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, quando eu fiz eu pensei que tava legal... Mas agora to ansiosa pela opinião de vocês... Então não demorem, ok?

Ah, e só pra vocês saberem o senhor Bruno não deu sinal de vida – cara de pau. tsc, tsc. Haha. E seu Bruno, saiba que várias garotas mandaram você aparecer também pelos comentários.

Galëre, quanto as reviews ou devo dizer as minhas 30 lindas, perfeitas e adoráveis reviews, hein? Sério eu AMO de coração as reviews que vocês mandam, mas tenho certeza que já disse isso, rs.

Próximo capitulo teremos mais do nosso querido e musculosamente gostoso Jake.

Até lá, people! Enquanto isso vou me focar em estudar, conseguir fazer o próximo cap e conseguir comer já que eu troquei a borrachinha do aparelho e não to conseguindo comer NADA! Eu sei, é triste...

Peace and Love ;-*

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	27. Chapter 27

Quando chegamos em casa o sol já havia se posto e fazia uma temperatura agradável; depois de todos tomarmos nossos banhos resolvemos nos reunir na sala principal em volta da lareira. Estávamos todos sentados nos sofás ou no carpete felpudo do chão e conversando quando Charlotte chegou com uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos e suco, bem ao estilo mãezona.

- Crianças comam tudinho, está bem? – Ela disse com uma voz doce – Não quero ninguém indo embora dizendo que passou fome.

- Tudo bem, obrigada mãe – Kate disse na sua voz mais gentil.

Pra qualquer um que realmente a conhecesse sabia que ela estava tentando fazer sua mãe sair dali.

A Charlotte se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado da filha e acariciou seus cabelos loiros curtos.

- Você deveria ser a primeira mocinha. Esta tão magra... – Ela lançou um olhar infeliz pro corpo da filha.

- Mãe... – Kate revirou os olhos e deu leves batidinhas no braço da mãe – Pode deixar, vamos comer tudo.

- Que bom! Mas então sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

Eu gostava de conversar com a Charlotte, ela sempre tentou agir como uma segunda mãe, mas ela na tinha muito senso critico em relação as nossas atitudes. Por isso sempre que minha mãe ouvia ela me dando algum conselho mandava eu desconsiderar. Sempre achei isso muito engraçado.

- Er... Sobre tudo um pouco, eu acho – Edward disse meio sem graça do meu lado no sofá.

- Sejam mais específicos, crianças.

- Ahn... Sobre o nosso futuro? – Rosie fez com que soasse como uma pergunta.

Eu mordi o lábio pra esconder um sorriso.

- Que gracinha! Vocês já estão indo pra universidade, né?

- Aham – Rosie disse sorridente.

- O que vocês querem ser quando crescerem?

Nos entreolhamos.

- Médico – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Igual a mim, mano! – Emmett disse alto, erguendo a mão pro Edward bater na dele.

- Sério? – Perguntei surpresa pra ele.

- Claro... Emmett aqui vai ser _O_ médico! – Ele disse fazendo cara de orgulhoso.

- E qual vai ser a área? – Charlotte perguntou.

Emmett deu seu conhecido sorriso malicioso e eu quis tampar a boca dele antes que ele falasse besteira.

- To em dúvida entre duas...

Esperamos que ele continuasse, mas ele não fez. Então resolvi perguntar.

- Quais?

- Sexólogo e ginecologista – Ele disse rindo logo em seguida.

Rosalie que estava sentada em seu colo, se remexeu inquieta e o olhou de cima.

- Você? – Ela apontou pro peito largo do namorado - Ginecologista? HAHA! – Ela deu um riso totalmente falso e gritou bem na cara dele de forma lenta – Mas nem fodendo!

Edward fez uma careta e Alice tampou a boca; os dois olharam pra Charlotte. Eu, Rosie e Jasper apenas nos olhamos prendendo o riso.

- Bom, então parece que vou ser um puta psicólogo do sexo – Emmett disse sem ter muitas opções.

- Que bom, docinho! – Charlotte foi até ele e apertou suas bochechas – Tenho certeza que você vai poder dar conselhos maravilhosos, desde que não tire eles de filmes idiotas ou pornôs – Ela tocou o queixo por um instante parecendo pensativa e então disse sucintamente – Nunca funcionam.

Ela meneou a cabeça e saiu da sala, ainda parecendo pensativa.

- Isso foi normal? – Emmett perguntou sorridente, mas meio em dúvida.

Rosie riu e beijou sua bochecha.

- Você não faz idéia do quão normal isso foi!

- Pelo menos pra Charlotte, né! – Jasper disse o óbvio.

Coloquei a mão no coração e fingi estar abalada por dentro.

- É... Eu ainda me lembro de todos os conselhos que ela me deu – Olhei pro alto meneando a cabeça – Eles também nunca funcionavam.

Nós ainda estávamos rindo quando a campainha nos interrompeu.

- Eu atendo! – Gritei pulando do sofá e correndo até a porta da frente.

Um cara baixinho e com o rosto extremamente redondo que por um acaso eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida estava parado em frente a minha porta. Abri e o encarei.

- Pois não?

- Senhorita... – Ele encarou um envelope que trazia e leu – Isabella Marie Swan mora aqui?

Assenti confusa.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Ótimo – Ele me estendeu o papel – A senhorita recebeu uma intimação judicial.

Arregalei meus olhos chocada.

- Uma inti-timação judicial?

- Sim, senhorita – Ele tocou um chapéu imaginário – Tenha um bom dia.

Então em deu as costas.

Eu fechei a porta e me virei voltando pra sala, ainda chocada. Tudo parecia em câmera lenta pra mim, mas não me importei.

Fiquei parada encarando confusa a carta nas minhas mãos, em dúvida se abria ou não. Acho que meus amigos estavam me chamando, mas eu ainda estava muito presa no mundo da dúvida.

- Bells! – Rosie arrancou a folha da minha mão com um olhar preocupado – O que é isso?

- Uma intimação judicial – Disse baixinho.

- O que? Você andou roubando galinhas do vizinho? – Emmett fez piada, mas só ele riu.

Acho que isso fez ele perceber que a coisa era meio séria.

Vi ainda meio atordoada Rosie abrir e ler repetidamente a pequena folha.

- Bells, você sabe que seu tio está exigindo sua guarda, né? – Ela perguntou com a voz tremendo levemente.

- Eu... Não achei que fosse possível – Sussurrei pra mim mesma e o mundo pareceu se desfocar levemente com meu choque.

- Bella – Senti os braços de Edward me rodearem e me puxarem pra junto de si – Vem cá.

Ele se sentou no sofá e me sentou no seu colo.

- Você não vai, não é? – Jasper perguntou apreensivo.

Eu pisquei confusa pra ele e Edward apertou gentilmente contra si. Isso me fez despertar.

- Só sob o meu cadáver! – Praticamente gritei, me levantando num pulo do colo do Ed. Comecei a andar nervosamente de um lado pro outro na sala – Aquele... aquele... aquele...

Eu balançava as mãos no ar em busca do adjetivo perfeito.

- Cretino – Alice sugeriu.

- Viado? – Emmett tentou.

- Babaca – Rosalie disse com raiva na voz.

- Filho da puta infeliz não vai levar a Bella da gente; vocês podem ter certeza disso! – Edward completou parecendo realmente revoltado.

- De novo: Mas nem fudendo! – Rosie disse erguendo a mão no ar pra enfatizar sua frase.

- Eu sei! Ele veio aqui todo cheio de si dizendo que ia me levar pra morar com ele, pra nos "aproximarmos" – Fiz aspas com as mãos irritada.

- E porque você não o expulsou? – Rosie questionou.

- Você podia ter soltado os cachorros em cima dele – Jasper disse com um sorriso maligno – É... Seus cães de caça iam fazer um bom estrago nele...

- Adoro seu lado malvado – Alice deu beijo na bochecha do namorado que sorriu em resposta.

- Crianças, foco! – Reclamei me sentindo um general – Me ajudem aqui, ok? O que vamos fazer?

- Alias, o que diz essa porra de papel? – Meu namorado boca suja perguntou.

- Apenas que ele está exigindo a guarda da Bells, porque ele tem direito – Rosie disse fazendo uma careta – E que você deve se apresentar ao delegado aqui da cidade pra tirar qualquer dúvida... – Ela releu a folha procurando por algum detalhe esquecido – Ah sim... você tem 4 dias pra estar na casa do seu tio.

- HAHA! – Dei uma risada falsa – Já até estou lá!

- Bellinha você ainda é contra assassinatos? – Rosie perguntou esperançosa.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Com certeza!

- _Droga_ – Ela resmungou baixinho me fazendo sorrir.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Emmett se pronunciou - Amanhã nós vamos até o infeliz do delegado dessa joça tirar essa merda a limpo e vamos dar um jeito nisso! Porque a Bellinha aqui não vai embora, eu não vou deixar – Ele projetou os músculos no final fazendo cara de mal.

- Nem eu! – Jasper disse também com carinha de malvado.

- Muito menos eu! – Edward disse me fazendo lhe dar um selinho.

- Olha que gracinha nossos machões, Bella! – Alice brincou.

- O que um pouco de testosterona não faz, né? – Rosie riu.

- Mas Em, só uma duvidazinha... Porque só amanha? – Perguntei confusa.

- Porque hoje nós vamos curtir e mandar esse cara ir se foder! Viemos aqui pra curtir e é isso que vamos fazer, Bellinha – Emmett disse sério.

- Vamos ferver essa joça! – Alice se empolgou.

- Não chama minha fazenda de joça! – Resmunguei brincando.

- Bells, ao nosso redor só a mato! Qual a graça no mato? – Alice disse de forma óbvia.

E o ar descontraiu-se pra minha alegria.

Olhei descrente pra ela.

- Ok, senhorita patricinha da cidade, eu vou te mostrar como se divertir por aqui – Entrelacei meu braço nos de Rosie – Quem quer ir ao estábulo com a gente?

Logo todos concordaram e subimos pra colocar roupas adequadas, já que eles não estavam acostumados a montar.

Vesti uma calça de montaria creme e minhas botas marrons, com uma regata simples branca; acabei ficando pronta antes de todos e encontrei minha prima no andar de baixo também pronta.

- E aí? Quer apostar? – Ela perguntou assim que me viu.

Eu sorri pra ela maldosamente.

- O que?

- Quem vai cair mais – Ela disse o arqueando a sobrancelha pra mim.

Ri.

- Alice com certeza! – Disse me sentando ao seu lado.

- Sei não... A baixinha pode surpreender – Rosie disse pensativa – Mas provavelmente ela vai ser a primeira a cair.

- Meu bem, com certeza ela vai querer até usar saltos pra montar a cavalo, você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que ela vai cair? – Perguntei sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Aposto que ela cai pelo menos 3 vezes hoje – Rosie disse.

- Não, ela não vai conseguir pegar o jeito tão rápido - Eu apertei a mão dela – Vai cair pelo menos 5.

- Quem? – Alice deu as escadas dando saltinhos, em cima de suas botas roxas de salto.

Eu e minha prima nos entreolhamos prendendo o riso.

- Nada! – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

.

- Alice, cuidado com a árvore! – Gritei, mas foi tarde demais.

Ela não conseguiu desviar, então o cavalo fez isso por si mesmo dando uma virada rápida e fazendo com que uma Alice tonta voasse de cima dele. Corri até ela preocupada.

- Você tá legal? – Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, afastando seu cabelo curto da frente do rosto.

- Esse... Esse... Monstro! Ele me jogou de propósito! – Ela reclamou apontando pro cavalo – Como você pode gostar dessas coisas?

Eu ri e me levantei, estendendo a mão pra ela levantar também.

- Allie, eles são incrivelmente amáveis; você só tem que aprender como se faz – Disse sorrindo pra ela que só revirou os olhos pra mim e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do shortinho.

Eu avisei pra ela assim que a vi, que as coxas dela iam ficar com alergia a cela do cavalo, mas ela me ignorou. Eu já podia ate ver a vermelhidão começando a surgir na pele alva.

- Hey Bells! – Rosie gritou enquanto corria com seu cavalo até nós.

Ela aprecia uma versão loira das amazonas. Ela estava usando uma calça branca e uma blusa vermelha. Ela parou ao meu lado e desceu habilidosamente do cavalo.

- Alice, me diz... Quantos tombos você já levou? – Ela perguntou escondendo um sorriso.

- Esse foi o 4º - Ela resmungou – Sério, porque a gente não pode ir pra casa? Eu não quero mais montar.

- Vamos Allie, só mais um pouco – Apontei pros meninos que apostavam corrida um pouco mais distante de nós – Eles estão se divertindo, não vamos tirar isso deles, né?

Ela assentiu fazendo biquinho e foi andando batendo o pé como uma criança birrenta até o cavalo que eu tinha emprestado a ela.

- Eu vou ganhar, Rosie – Disse.

- Que seja – Ela disse me dando as costas.

Eu ri. Minha prima odiava perder apostas, era tão óbvio.

Assobiei alto e uma égua alta e imponente veio correndo até mim, seu pêlo era de um marrom extremamente claro com a crista de um tom de marrom mais escuro.

- Hey, Luna – Acariciei meu cavalo, lhe dando um beijo na fuça.

- Bell – Edward cavalgou até mim com um sorriso gigante.

- Veja só quem está gostando de montar a cavalo, hum! – Brinquei, subindo na Luna e parando ao lado dele.

- É divertido, tirando a parte da corrida – Ele disse fazendo aquele biquinho ridiculamente atraente.

Segurei seu queixo com uma mão e puxei seu rosto pra mim, lhe dando um beijo suave. Ele sorriu quando eu o soltei.

- O Jasper ganhou, né? – Deduzi.

O sorriso morreu de novo, me fazendo rir.

- É! Como você sabe?

Dei de ombros começando a trotar, Edward me seguiu.

- Ele puxou o lado Texano da família, ele é o melhor de nós três.

Ele fez um barulho irritado e eu sorri.

- Tudo bem, anjo... Todos nós já perdemos pra ele – Tentei lhe confortar.

Ele suspirou.

- Tá, mas é que eu odeio perder.

Eu ri e saltei da Luna quando cheguei nas baias, amarrando-a. As baias ficavam mais afastadas de onde o pessoal estava, e estava praticamente vazia, a não ser por alguns cavalos que não estávamos usando.

Edward ia descer também, mas fiz que não com a mão pra ele.

- Me ajuda a subir – Estendi a mão e ele me puxou.

Sentei em cima do seu cavalo de frente pra ele, coloquei minhas pernas em cima das suas pra ficar mais confortável. Ele sorriu e passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me prendendo a ele.

- Oi... – Ele sussurrou aproximando lentamente seus lábios dos meus.

Suspirei de leve, e acariciei seus cabelos bagunçados dando um puxão quando cheguei na nuca.

- Oi... – Sussurrei de volta quebrando a distância entre nossos lábios.

Beijar Edward era bom, e parecia melhor a cada vez que o beijava. Era confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo inflamante. Parecia certo demais. Eu já adorava o jeito como sua língua e seus lábios se moviam contra mim, sempre me provocando e me provando. Ou então a forma como ele sempre me erguia do chão ou me prendia a ele pela cintura.

Quando nós nos separamos eu estava totalmente sem ar, como sempre. Encostei minha testa em seu peito e ele beijou meus cabelos.

Ficamos em silencio alguns minutos, apenas o barulho calmo das nossas respirações e da dos cavalos ecoava no lugar.

- Bells... – Ele começou com a voz incerta e eu murmurei um 'hum' ainda sem me mexer – Eu não quero que você vá embora.

Sua voz parecia dolorida e isso me fez morder o lábio inferior, com a pontada de dor que surgiu.

Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu tórax.

- Eu não vou – Disse firme, embora eu mesma não tivesse tanta certeza disso.

Ele acariciou meus cabelos e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

- É sério, Bell... Não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe de você.

Suspirei erguendo meu rosto, mas ele não fez o mesmo.

- Eu não quero ir...

Acariciei com a ponta dos dedos seu pescoço, subindo lentamente. Fiz o contorno de seu maxilar e voltei a subir indo até a orelha, onde brinquei com a mesma. Era molinha. Como que por vontade própria comecei a mordiscar a mesma.

Ele suspirou e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, segurando meu cabelo pela nuca e puxando minha cabeça pra poder me beijar novamente. Dessa vez o beijo não foi calmo e confortável, foi _quente_.

Suas mãos me apertavam contra ele e eu me espremia contra seu corpo, praticamente sentada em cima dele considerando minha posição.

Só nos afastamos porque o cavalo, que servia como nosso banco, começou a relinchar embaixo de nós dois. Isso nos fez rir.

- Acho que ele não gosta de ser vela – Brinquei ainda com os braços presos ao redor do Ed, e com a boca a centímetros de distancia da dele.

Ele me deu um selinho longo.

- É... acho que a gente devia procurar um lugar melhor pra fazer isso – Ele sugeriu, distribuindo beijos pela minha bochecha.

- Se você continuar me beijando eu não vou sair daqui nunca – Sussurrei voltando a beijar seus lábios.

O cavalo embaixo de nós começou a se mover pra frente e pra trás e relinchar alto.

- Tá, tá já entendemos! – Ed resmungou pro animal.

Eu ri, tirando minhas pernas de cima do Ed pra ele poder descer primeiro.

- Vem...

Suas mãos fortes envolveram minha cintura e me puxarão delicadamente de cima do cavalo.

- E então... Quer ir ver o pessoal? – Perguntei.

- Não... – Ele me puxou até o final do estábulo me encostando numa parede – Vamos só ficar aqui um pouco.

Seus lábios vieram pro meu pescoço e eu mal consegui reprimir um sorriso de contentamento.

- Os cavalos... Não te incomodam? – Brinquei.

Ele riu, seu hálito fazendo cócegas contra aquele ponto sensível.

- Porque deveriam me incomodar?

- Bom, eles ficam olhando – Arrisquei e suspirei alto quando ele mordeu e puxou meu lábio inferior.

- Voyeurismo está na moda – Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar.

Eu sorri e lhe dei um tapa leve no ombro sem quebrar o beijo.

Não valia a pena parar por nada naquele momento.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** Gente demorei por causa das minhas provas , mas acabaram e agora estou de volta a ativa gatas!!

Desculpa mesmo pela demora , prometo que vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer novamente.

E então? Gostaram da surpresinha maligna? James é o capeta mano... nos próximos caps vocês irão entender o que ele quis dizer com ter 'direito' sobre a nossa Bells.

E o que será que o pessoal vai tentar fazer pra não deixar a Bella ir, hein? Como será que isso vai se desenrolar? Ela vai morar com James ou não?

Que que vocês acham ? 'UHUAHSUAHSUAHSUASA

Enfim , postarei na próxima semana e vocês saberão!

Muito obrigada pelas 35 Reviews gente! AMEI cada uma delas *--*

E pra quem ainda tem dúvidas , eu posto ou quartas ou sábados... Se vocês tiverem sorte posto nos dois dias. Mas em geral prefiro postar no sábado ;D

Beijos people!

* * *

**"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"**


	28. Chapter 28

- Parem de tentar se comer e vamos embora – Jasper apareceu depois de algum tempo.

Os lábios de Edward se descolaram dos meus e só então eu pude ver o quanto eles estavam inchados. Isso me fez rir baixinho.

- Que é? – Ed perguntou o olhando desinteressado.

- Alice machucou o tornozelo, estamos voltando pra casa. Vão ficar aí? – Ele perguntou parecendo com pressa.

- Não, nós vamos – Disse já puxando o Edward pra fora.

Eu estava me sentindo culpada, pra dizer o mínimo, em relação a Allie. Quando chegamos até onde o pessoal estava pude ver que Rosie estava longe tirando uma foto sem que eles percebessem, ignorei isso me preocupando mais com a baixinha que estava sentada no chão, já livre da bota e acariciando o tornozelo inchado e choramingando.

- Aí, Allie eu sinto muito! – Disse me ajoelhando ao seu lado – Eu devia ter mandado você parar com o cavalo assim que você caiu na primeira vez.

Ela meneou a cabeça pra mim.

- Tudo bem, a culpa é toda daquele monstro quadrúpede! Eu só quero ir pra casa – Ela choramingou e quase no mesmo instante Jasper a pegou no colo, como um bebê.

O estábulo era próximo da casa pra irmos a pé. Eu os mandei irem na frente pra poder terminar de guardar os cavalos.

- Tem certeza? – Ed disse relutante em ir sem mim.

Sorri pra ele.

- Relaxa, eu vou estar lá antes mesmo que você perceba. – Pisquei pra ele que me presenteou com meu sorriso torto – Só cuide da Alice por mim, ok?

Ele assentiu.

- Sim, senhora.

Ele me deu um selinho antes de ir embora.

Fui pegando os cavalos pelas rédeas de dois em dois e os guiando lentamente até as baias. Eu estava quase terminando quando alguma coisa passou raspando pelo meu rosto e acertou a arvore a minha frente.

Uma flecha.

Eu ri desgrudando a flecha da árvore e procurando com os olhos o _índio_.

- Jacob Black, não me faça te caçar! – Disse tentando ser ameaçadora.

-Tentador, mas você não conseguiria. – Ele surgiu atrás de mim, arrancando a flecha da minha mão.

- Cala a boca, Jake! – Ordenei sorrindo pro meu velho amigo.

- Você continua gentil como sempre, né? – Ele brincou me dando um abraço de urso.

Retribui o abraço, balançando minhas pernas no ar.

- Quando você ficou tão alto? – Resmunguei quando ele me pos no chão.

- Muita coisa mudou com esse tempo, Bells.

- Você pode me contar! – Disse animada – Podemos nos sentar na sua casa como nos velhos tempo e ficar conversando por horas enquanto passa algum filme bobo na televisão!

Entusiasmei-me com a idéia lembrando quantas vezes nós já tínhamos feito isso.

- Eu adoraria! – Ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro – Mas acho que seu namorado ou seja-lá-o-que-for não iria gostar muito.

Revirei os olhos, ignorando a zombaria na sua voz.

- O Ed é meu namorado. – cutuquei suas costelas.

Ele pegou o cavalo que faltava com a mão livre e foi guiando ele pela rédea até as baias, e me guiando junto consequentemente.

- Que seja, Bells. – Ele resmungou.

- O que? Com ciúmes, Jake? – Lhe acotovelei de leve.

- Talvez. – Ele disse sem me olhar.

Ri alto e o empurrei pra longe.

- E eu sou a Madre Tereza de Caucutá! – Pisquei enquanto me sentava num banquinho, olhando ele acariciar pensativo o cavalo que tinha acabado de amarrar.

Aproveitei pra deixar minha mente vagar até minha amiga. Eu não conseguia parar de me culpar quando pensava nela. Se eu não tivesse feito ela continuar montando só pra ganhar aquela aposta boba agora ela estaria quicando elétrica por aí, ao invés de com o tornozelo completamente dolorido e inchado.

- No que você está pensando? – Jake perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Alice. – Disse automaticamente.

Eu nunca mentia pro Jake, então era praticamente automática todas as minhas respostas pra ele. Sempre fomos amigos, e eu me orgulhava de dizer que sabíamos cada mínimo detalhe da vida um do outro.

- Quem é? – Ele enrugou a testa.

- A baixinha de cabelos pretos e esperados.

- Saquei. Que tem ela?

- Ela caiu do cavalo... Várias vezes. – Ele fez uma cara de 'e daí?' – Bom, eu incentivei ela a montar... Ela queria parar. To me sentindo culpada por isso.

- Bells não seja boba, ela tava aprendendo certo?

Assenti.

- Viu? Quando você começou a aprender também caiu várias vezes, eu lembro dos vários machucados que você tinha... Me arrisco a dizer que era super engraçado ver você aprendendo.

Taquei uma escova de cavalo nele que riu alto.

- Índio babaca...

- Também te amo, docinho. – Ele piscou pra mim.

- Não me venha com amor, você só ama zombar de mim. – Fiz charme, feliz por ele ter conseguido aliviar pelo menos um pouquinho minha culpa.

Ele fez uma cara de assombro.

- Como você descobriu?

Minha boca se abriu em choque e ultraje, mas ele voltou a rir me abraçando. Soquei suas costelas inutilmente.

Sobressaltamos-nos quando um latido soou super perto, e antes que nós percebêssemos o Teddy já estava grudado na canela do Jake.

- Mas o que...? – Ele perguntou sacudindo a perna.

O Teddy não largou, foi erguido no ar e sacudido, mas continuou grudado e grunhindo.

- Não se sacode, Jake! Vai machucar ele! – Reclamei tentando pegar o Teddy.

- Mas ele tá me machucando! – Ele reclamou e começou a andar numa perna só, pular pra ser exata – Tira ele!

- Teddy, solta ele! É amigo, seu cachorro bobo...

Cai de joelhos e comecei a engatinhar no chão, tentando desgrudar o filhote de chow chow da perna do meu amigo. Ele acabou pulando pra trás ainda sacudindo a perna no ar e eu andando de joelhos atrás dele e do cachorro.

- Jake, cuidado com o...! – Não deu tempo de terminar a frase.

Meu amigo acabou caindo num daqueles baldes grandes cheios de feno.

- Droga de cachorro! – Ele resmungou empurrando o cachorro com a mão.

A bolinha de pêlos preta finalmente soltou e saiu correndo pra porta do estábulo, balançando o rabinho e com a língua azulada pendendo pra fora.

- Bom garoto, Teddy! – Edward o pegou no colo assim que ele alcançou a porta, onde meu namorado estava debruçado provavelmente apreciando o show e rindo baixinho.

- Edward! – Ralhei.

Ele escondeu o riso com a tosse.

- O que? – Disse com sua voz mais inocente.

- Argh! Vem Jake! – Puxei meu amigo pelo braço, mas seu bumbum estava preso na porcaria do balde – Edward, me ajuda aqui.

Meu namorado apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro que me olhava com uma cara de orgulho animal idiota.

- AGORA! – Rosnei e ele veio até mim, largando o cachorro no meio do caminho.

Nos seguramos os braços do Jake e puxamos. Meu amigo se soltou do balde e cambaleou pra frente, quase caindo.

- Er... Bells, acho que vou embora. Tá tarde. – Ele disse se desculpando.

- Tem certeza? Você pode jantar com a gente. – Convidei.

Praticamente pude sentir a tensão que se estalou no ar com meu convite.

- Acho que não seja uma boa idéia. – Ele disse me dando um abraço um pouco mais contido, mas que mesmo assim despertou latidos e grunhidos do Teddy.

- Tá... A gente se vê por aí? – Perguntei esperançosa.

- Claro. – Ele me deu seu sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e brilhantes e então acenou pro Edward já saindo do estábulo – Tchau cara!

Eu fiquei observando o caminho que meu amigo foi, quando Edward me abraçou, me guiando pra saída também.

- Aquilo não foi gentil, Edward! – Briguei com ele.

Ele se encolheu, mas ainda sorria travesso; como uma criança que foi pego com a mão no pote de biscoitos, mas por alguém que sabe que não irá brigar.

- Eu só ri... O cachorro fez todo o trabalho sujo. – Ele se defendeu.

Semicerrei meus olhos pra ele que só riu baixinho.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Talvez, só _talvez_ eu possa ter incentivado o cachorro a atacar, mas só talvez!

Tirei seu braço de cima de mim e andei na frente o ignorando.

- Ah qual é, Bell! Foi engraçado, vai! Ele caiu no feno! – Ele disse rindo.

Mordi meu lábio pra não sorrir.

- Eu não estou rindo pra você, Cullen. – Disse séria.

- Não, mas eu sei que você está rindo por dentro.

Dei um olhar severo pra ele, mas ele parecia demais com uma criança se divertindo então acabei sorrindo também.

- Porque você não usa essa sua inteligência maligna e essa boca grande pra fazer algo de bom pra sociedade, hein? – Impliquei.

- Só por que você pediu. – Ele disse me beijando de surpresa.

...

- Ed, você acha mesmo que a Alice vai ficar bem logo? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele abriu a porta do meu quarto pra mim e eu entrei indo direto me sentar em minha cama.

- Bell, não seja boba! Você sabe que aquilo vai ficar bom antes mesmo que a gente perceba. – Ele revirou os olhos verdes pra mim e se sentou do meu lado – Ela só deu mal jeito, não é como se precisasse engessar ou algo assim!

- Eu sei, mas a culpa ainda me corrói. – Disse me jogando na cama, de costas.

Ouvi ele rir baixinho e então um travesseiro estava sendo levemente pressionado contra meu rosto.

- Isabella Marie Swan, eu já disse que a culpa não foi sua! Pare de ser boba e esquece isso. – O travesseiro sumiu e o rosto sorridente do meu namorado apareceu no meu campo de visão.

- Você é um saco, sabia? – Dei um resmungo falso e coloquei minha mão na sua nuca, puxando seu rosto de encontro ao meu.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando barulhos _estranhos_ surgiram do quarto ao lado. Eram como gemidos abafados e suspiros altos demais.

Edward estava rindo do meu lado na cama, mas eu continuava confusa.

- Ed, você tá ouvindo isso, né? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Acho que Emmett e Rosalie estão fazendo exercícios noturnos. – Ele brincou cutucando minha costela.

Eu dei um pulinho pra longe dele.

- Você quer dizer... – deixei a frase no ar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios rosados.

Senti-me corar da cabeça aos pés.

- Oh meu Deus! – Dessa vez eu mesma cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro.

Ele riu mais alto.

- _Oh, Emm. Isso, isso, oh isso! Bem aí, huuuuuuuuuum!_ – Os gemidos ficaram terrivelmente audíveis e eu acabei tendo que rir considerando que o ruivo ao meu lado estava praticamente rolando na cama de tanto rir.

- Eu não acredito que ela tá fazendo isso do lado do meu quarto! – Disse rindo.

- _Vai, Rosie! Mais fundo... vai!_ – Emmett praticamente gritou.

Eu meneei a cabeça infeliz, por ter que ouvir essas coisas.

- São a Rose e o Emm, você não poderia esperar outra coisa deles! – Ele brincou.

- Eu seeei. – Praticamente gemi.

Um brilho maligno surgiu em seus olhos e eu tive um certo medinho.

- Que? – Perguntei – Não gosto desse seu olhar, Edward. O que você está pensando?! – Exigi saber.

- Hum... Quer brincar Bell? – Ele perguntou esperançoso com aquele ar travesso de novo.

- Que?

Tombei meu rosto de lado, confusa.

- _Yeah, Bell! Aham, assim. Continua!_ – Ele gemeu alto o suficiente pra casa inteira ouvir, eu acho.

- Edward! – Gritei arregalando os olhos, surpresa.

- Isso, continua – Ele sussurrou pra mim e então voltou a gemer alto – _Oh Bell! Eu adoro quando você faz isso! Não para! _

Eu coloquei minha mão na boca pra abafar o riso e ele fez sinal pra eu continuar. Eu me obriguei a tentar parar de rir e gemi um 'hum' alto, esticando a palavra.

- Fala sério! – Ele reclamou baixinho.

Eu revirei os olhos e gemi um 'hum' novamente, mais alto.

Ele riu da minha péssima atuação e ficou em pé na minha cama.

- Desce daí! – Ordenei baixinho.

Ele me ignorou e começou a pular, de forma que a cabeceira de madeira batesse na parede que coincidentemente era a do quarto da minha prima.

- _Bella! Vai, isso! Não para! Não para! Não para!_ – Ele gemia feito um retardado pulando na minha cama, forçando uma respiração ofegante.

Eu ri, e puxei seu pé o fazendo cair sentado na minha cama, a cabeceira bateu com força na parede fazendo um barulho exagerado.

- Vai! – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

- O que eu digo? – Sussurrei de volta.

Ele bateu na própria testa.

Comecei a balançar as mãos tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

- _Ah, Ed... Edward!_ – Gemi alto e ele fez sinal pra eu continuar – _Aí, me aperta! Me aperta forte, Edward!_

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás num riso silencioso e eu me senti corar num tom berrante de vermelho.

- _Ah, Bell! Assim, você gosta quando eu te aperto?_ – Ele gemeu me sacaneando.

Dei um tapa em seu ombro e ele riu mais ainda.

- _Ah, Emm... eu to quase lá, mais rápido! Por favor, vai mais rápido! _– Ouvimos minha prima gritar do outro lado e isso fez com que ríssemos mais.

Ele voltou a pular na cama e eu comecei a pular com ele, nós dois rindo como os dois idiotas que provavelmente éramos.

- _Bells! Isso, isso, isso! Eu to te apertando o suficiente? _– Ele gemeu mega alto de novo me fazendo rir mais ainda.

- _Oh, Edward! Siiiiiim! Aí, ah? O que? Você quer que eu te bata?_ – Gemi em vingança pra ele.

Ele me olhou indignado e eu cai sentada na cama, ele continuou pulando.

- _Não, Bells. Quem bate aqui sou eu!_ – Ele gemeu alto – _Toma isso, gostosa!_

Eu puxei sua perna de novo e comecei a pular de joelhos, totalmente vermelha com suas palavras.

- _Oh, EdCat! Bate forte! Bate que nem homem!_ – Gemi na cara dele.

Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e gemeu ainda mais alto que antes:

- _O que? Mais forte? Toma, Bell! Huuum... você é tão quente e apertada!_

Comecei a estapea-lo com raiva.

E ele só ficou rindo.

- _Hum... Isso Bella! Isso! Isso!_ – Ele ficava gemendo que nem um retardado rindo de mim.

- _Yeah, Ed! Forte! Com força!_ – Gemi na cara dele ainda dando tapas nele – _Huuuuuuuuuuuuum!_

Ele não agüentou e jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo, parando de quicar na cama. Eu tentei ficar brava com ele, realmente tentei. Mas seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de tanto rir e ele acabou caindo da cama ainda rolando no chão na crise de risos silenciosa.

Eu acabei rindo junto e jogando um travesseiro na cara de pau dele.

- Seu idiota! – Resmunguei rindo, baixinho.

Ele se levantou e se jogou na cama sobre mim, enquanto seu riso se acalmava. Eu fiquei quieta tentando normalizar minha respiração e parar de rir. Quando finalmente conseguimos estávamos sonolentos e cansados.

- Edward... Você tá acordado? – Cutuquei ele.

- Aham, o que você quer? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

- Vai trocar de roupa pra dormir? – Perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tirou a blusa a jogando num canto do quarto.

- Pronto, boa noite. – Ele resmungou se virando de lado na cama.

Revirei os olhos pra ele e fui até o closet procurar uma camisetona pra vestir, mas então meus olhos cairão na camiseta do Edward que estava caída no chão. Estava limpa, porque ele tinha posto depois de tomar banho, antes de jantar. Observei o ruivo que dormia tranquilamente na minha cama e peguei sua camiseta, correndo pro banheiro.

Depois de escovar os dentes e pentear meu cabelo, eu me enfiei na blusa do Ed, que ficou na altura das minhas coxas, e voltei pra cama. Assim que me deitei ao seu lado, ele se virou pra mim, puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu.

Antes mesmo que eu percebesse, já estava dormindo embalada pelos braços do Ed e perdida em sonhos bobos e coloridos.

...

- Bom dia casalzinho! – Alice nos cumprimentou sorridente demais na manhã seguinte, quando descemos pra tomar café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia. – Disse confusa.

- Fala aê! – Ed cumprimentou se jogando numa cadeira e já pegando um pão.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado e peguei um pão.

- Então, se divertiram ontem a noite? – Jasper perguntou prendendo um riso.

O pão automaticamente caiu da minha mão.

_Ai, droga!_

- Como? – Me fiz de desentendida.

- Oh, Edward! Me aperta! Me bate forte! – Emmett apareceu no cômodo de mãos dadas com minha prima e gemendo com uma voz afeminada.

- Cala a boca! – Taquei o pão que estava na minha mão na cabeça dele, bom pelo menos foi pra lá que eu mirei. Acabou passando super longe dele.

- Que? Você quer que eu te bata? – Rosie gemeu também me sacaneando e logo em seguida rindo feito uma boba.

- Gente, a Bell tá ficando vermelha. – Edward alertou.

Eu não sei como parecia, mas eu me sentia com febre de tão quente que tava meu rosto.

- Bellinha você não tem que ter vergonha! Sexo é totalmente saudável meu bem! – Eu nem havia percebido que Charlotte estava sentada na mesa com a gente – E se você quer saber, sexo emagrece!

Afundei meu rosto na mesa e joguei meus braços por cima.

- Era uma brincadeira! Nós não fizemos _nada_! – Minha voz saiu abafada, mas acho que eles ouviram.

- Ah, Bells; não precisa mentir pra gente. – Rosie disse.

- É abelhinha, nós sabíamos que uma hora vocês dois iam ceder a luxuria! – Jazzie tentou me animar.

Gemi infeliz, querendo que um buraco aparecesse em baixo dos meus pés.

- É serio gente. A gente só tava zoando com a cara da Rosie e do Emm – Edward resolver se pronunciar e defender minha honra. Coisa que só me deixou mais constrangida – A Bell continua tão pura quanto antes.

-Seeeei... – Allie disse com a voz brincalhona.

- Não, é verdade. – Ed disse firme.

- Ok, acreditamos. – Rosie disse e eu praticamente pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- Totalmente! – Allie confirmou.

- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida. – Jasper disse com veemência na voz.

- Totalmente esclarecido. – Emmett disse.

- Eu to falando sério, galera. – Ed disse.

Levantei o olhar e vi todos os mais sérios possíveis, com aquela cara de 'finjo que acredito'.

Suspirei alto.

- Ótimo. – Ele confirmou e então aos poucos todos começamos a conversar amenidades.

Ate minha querida amiga Kate entrar com seu jeito super discreto.

- Que droga de putaria foi aquela ontem a noite? Deu pra ouvir do meu quarto! – Ela disse parecendo irritada e com olheiras.

Cuspi automaticamente todo o meu suco e todos começaram a rir. Sem exceção!

-

-

-

**

* * *

N/A:** Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeente! Eu to tão feliz! Primeiro por eu ter conseguido postar hoje. Vocês nem sabem como isso foi dificil considerando que eu tava em Cabo Frio até agora pouco, cheguei em casa quase agora, rs.

Segundo porque eu e essa fanfic fomos indicados pra _Melhor fanfic incompleta, sem lemons - universo alternativo_ e EU como _melhor autora de fanfic sem lemons_. Gente eu não sei como isso aconteceu, eu to concorrendo com minhas autoras favoritas! Elas são tipo minhas musas *--* Gente, vocês vão ser legais e votar em mim e em BVCG, né?

Ain! Sério, ainda to nas nuvens por causa disso! Os próximos capítulos devem ser meio tensos então como minha beta disse esse cap ficou bem leve, rs.

Amo vocês gatas! Muito obrigada pelas 33 reviews! Amei cada uma delas! Fiquei lendo pelo smarthphone do meu pai em Cabo Frio. Nem quero ver a conta dele! HAHA!

Beijos!

-

* * *

**N/B: **Oi gente! xD

Eu sei q dei uma sumida, mas a faculdade me consumiu esses dias e minha internet não colaborou com nada. Então, me perdoem xD

Bom, esse capitulo foi beem engraçado! Eu tive q ler mais de uma vez pra poder betar, já q eu acabava caindo na risada e não prestava total atenção. Então se ainda tiver algum erro, me desculpem. xD

Eu quero agradecer a todo mundo q mandou a sua review. Foi graças a vcs q essa fic está concorrendo a _Melhor fanfic incompleta, sem lemons - universo alternativo: Bella e Edward _em uma votação de fanfics. E a nossa querida e amada Raffa, concorre como _Melhor autora de fanfic sem lemons_. Quero ver todo mundo dando aquela força ok? Vamos fazer BVCG ganhar essa parada! xD E sem dúvida, não podemos esquecer que a Raffa merece... E como ela não vai ficar pedindo o voto de vcs... Eu faço isso por ela! xDD

Então, vamos aos links:

Pra votar na fic: http: // www (ponto) enquetes (ponto) com (ponto) br / popenquete (ponto) asp?id=909112

Pra votar na Raffa: http: // www (ponto) enquetes (ponto) com (ponto) br / popenquete (ponto) asp?id=909137

É só substituir e juntar tudo ai! xD

Quero ver todo mundo lá dando o seu voto.

Até o proximo pessoas lindas do meu coração.

Beijos!

_Mylla Lino _(ou Lady Sanctorum, como vc achar melhor xD)


	29. Chapter 29

- Tem certeza de que é aqui? – Jasper perguntou.

- De acordo com o endereço é. – Disse olhando mais uma vez a folha de papel que o cara da delegacia tinha me dado.

Nós havíamos ido lá logo depois de tomar o café-da-manhã. Claro, isso depois de eu me recuperar da minha humilhação matinal. Um dos guardas disse que coincidentemente o delegado estava fazendo uma visita ao meu tio James, então ele me deu o endereço da fazenda dele.

Mas não parecia muito com uma fazenda. Eu não via nenhuma grande extensão de terra, ou gado e animais espalhados por aí. Era apenas uma casa grande, não era de dois andares nem nada do tipo, mas era imensa. Havia um quintal com jardim mal cuidado e um cachorro bulldog que parecia velho e deprimido.

- Tá, esse lugar é horripilante! - Rosie declarou depois de analisar o lugar com seus olhos clínicos.

- Eu sei... – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Você não vai trocar aquela fazenda gigante ou então a nossa mansão por isso. – Ela disse decidida.

- Que seja, você não vai trocar a gente por nada disso! – Alice ralhou.

- Eu nem quero essa bosta! – Reclamei.

- Bellinha você sabe que pode falar merda ao invés de bosta, né? – Emm disse.

- Calado, Emmett! – Ignorei sua critica a minha política de não-palavrão.

- Ninguém vai tocar a campainha? – Edward perguntou.

- To tomando coragem! – Disse respirando fundo.

Então eu simplesmente atravessei o quintal pequeno e toquei a campainha. O som era meio estridente, mas ainda não era nada agudo. Em menos de um minuto uma senhora velha veio abrir a porta.

- Sim? – Sua voz parecia cansada e típica de idosos, meio arrastada e rouca.

- Ahn... o delegado está ai? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Ela disse me encarando.

Esperei, mas ela não disse mais nada.

- Ele está muito ocupado? – Edward perguntou.

- Não.

Nos entreolhamos.

- Podemos falar com ele? – Eu perguntei franzindo a testa.

- Sim. – Ela disse, mas continuou parada na porta nos encarando.

Acho que Edward ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas o Emmett explodiu.

Ele se aproximou apoiando uma mão no umbral da porta, bem ao lado do rosto da senhora que arregalou os olhos vendo aquele cara gigante. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela até estar a centímetros de distância.

- Olha aqui, senhora bruxa-de-filme-de-terror, nós estamos aqui pra falar com o delegado, então se ele está aí e não está desocupado porque não nos convida logo pra entrar e então não precisaremos mais ficar aqui te enchendo o saco e vice versa? – Ele disse com a voz baixa e suave.

- Er... Claro. Entrem, eu vou avisar ao Senhor Swan que temos visitas...? – Ela disse ainda encarando o Emm, e sua incerteza fez com que o convite se tornasse uma pergunta.

- Exatamente! Obrigado – Ele disse se afastando de perto da velha.

Ela pareceu realmente aliviada com isso, e nos deu espaço pra passar.

- Obrigada. – Disse dando um sorriso de desculpas pra velha.

Percebi que o resto dos meus amigos prendia o riso e automaticamente tive vontade de rir também. É_, com certeza era o melhor momento pra cair na gargalhada._

- Sentem-se aqui, ele virá logo. – Ela disse com aquela voz rouca e arrastada que me dava arrepios internos.

Assenti indo até o cômodo que ela apontou. Era uma sala grande e aparentemente confortável, mas sem aquele quê de aconchegante.

Edward e eu nos sentamos num sofá de dois lugares. Emmett, Jasper e Alice se sentaram num sofá de três lugares com Rosie sentada no braço do sofá, com as pernas entre as do namorado.

- Olá, crianças! – Meu tio, James, apareceu com um sorriso empolgado _demais_.

- Olá – O delegado disse apenas.

Murmuramos 'oi' fraco. Pude sentir ao meu lado Edward se retesar quando viu meu tio. O-oh. Nada bom. Apertei levemente sua coxa e lhe lancei um olhar calmante.

- Relaxa. – Fiz com os lábios pra ele.

Ele fez um biquinho, parecendo uma criança ao qual foi negado algo e eu mordi a bochecha pra não rir.

_Fofo_.

- Em que poderíamos ajudá-los? – Meu tio se pronunciou, depois de um silencio curto e desconfortável.

- Gostaríamos de falar com o delegado. – Eu disse, me sentindo desconfortável sob o olhar atento do loiro.

- Em particular. – Rosie disse altiva.

- Er... Vocês gostariam de me acompanhar até a delegacia para que possamos conversar? – O delegado perguntou.

- Claro.

- Não precisa!

Meu tio e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo. Entreolhamos-nos. Eu fui a primeira a desviar o olhar, encarei o delegado com olhos suplicantes.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Senhor Swan. Acho que a senhorita Swan tem algumas dúvidas sobre seu futuro. – Ele estendeu a mão e meu tio apertou – Seria mais adequado que eu lhe explicasse tudo oficialmente.

- Oh, claro. Se você insiste. – Meu tio disse, se despedindo.

- Obrigado pela compreensão. Até breve.

_Obrigada, senhor!_

- Obrigado pela visita crianças. – Ele disse com aquele sorrido animado demais de novo. Esse sorriso em lembrava algo, só não conseguia descobrir o que.

Dissemos 'tchau' desanimadamente pra ele e seguimos o delegado até a porta.

Eu fui a última a passar, então ele se aproveitou e me segurou pelo pulso, ainda na porta.

- Nos vemos em breve, Bella.

Olhei meu pulso. Dessa vez ela não estava apertando. Sem mais manchas, graças aos céus.

- Nunca! – Disse tentando soar o mais firme possível.

Ele apertou um pouco e estreitou os olhos.

- _Veremos_.

Virei a cara pra ele e acabei vendo minha prima erguer uma sobrancelha pra nós. Ela andou até mim e automaticamente meu tio me soltou. Rosie passou o braço pelos meus ombros e deu seu sorriso mais falso.

- Até mais senhor Swan.

- Claro, querida. – Ele sorriu pra ela também.

Ela me rebocou pra longe dele.

- Desde quando você é gentil? – Perguntei quando estávamos longe o suficiente.

- Tenha seus amigos próximos, e seus inimigos mais próximos ainda. – Ela citou pra mim.

- Frase de guerra, hun! – Brinquei, pra quebrar o clima ruim.

Ela sorriu pra mim e eu retribui.

Seguimos o delegado com minha caminhonete. Eu e as meninas estávamos sentados nos bancos e os meninos na carroceria.

- Não gosto dele. – Allie declarou do banco de trás.

- Daã! Quem gosta? – Era uma pergunta retórica, mas ela respondeu.

- O delegado gosta. – Rosie disse.

Apertei o volante, incerta.

- Você acha?

- Ele está se deixando enganar. Vocês viram aquele sorriso dele? Ninguém é tão animado assim! – Alice respondeu pela minha prima.

- Eu sei! Aquele sorriso me lembra algo, mas eu não consigo lembrar o que é... Só sei que não é bom.

Rosie riu e disse:

- Me lembra um palhaço assassino.

Nós rimos.

- Desde que ele não me mate, está ótimo! – Brinquei, mas elas fecharam a cara.

- Quero você longe desse cara, Bells. – Rosie disse firme.

- Fala isso pro delegado. – Indiquei com a cabeça o carro da frente.

Dirigimos em silencio o resto do tempo, cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos. Até que finalmente chegamos a delegacia, não era longe da casa do meu tio. Então a viagem de carro foi mais curta do que pareceu.

Entramos no lugar e nos sentamos na sala privativa do delegado.

- Então, Bella qual são suas dúvidas? – Ele disse melançando um sorriso semi-aconchegante.

Ele me viu crescer, então ele não era um total estranho. Mas também não era um amigo próximo da família.

- Eu não vou morar com esse cara! – Cruzei meus braços na altura do peito e o encarei firme.

- Sinto muito, mas ele me mostrou um documento que prova que ele tem sua guarda.

Olhei incrédula pra ele, sem saber o que dizer.

- Nós temos a guarda da Bella. Minha mãe é irmã da mãe dela, nós ficamos com a guarda assim que os meus tios morreram. – Jazz disse confuso.

- Bom, era o que achávamos. Considerando que seu tio não havia aparecido pra pedir a guarda nem nada do tipo. – Ele disse.

- Então... eu não tenho que morar com ele.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Mas você tem, sim. – Ele abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e me estendeu um documento – Aqui está o documento oficial que o autoriza a ficar com sua guarda. Seus pais assinaram.

- Mas que por... – Tapei a boca da minha prima com uma mão e com a outra fiquei encarando o papel surpresa demais.

- Mas no próximo mês a Bella já vai ser maior de idade, isso é realmente necessário? – Alice perguntou.

- É um documento oficial, não há nada que vocês possam fazer.

Peguei o papel com as mãos tremulas e o li rapidamente. Realmente passava minha guarda pro meu tio.

- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Meu pai não se dava bem com ele, ele nunca faria isso. – Apontei pra folha com raiva.

- Há alguma ação reversiva, delegado? – Meu namorado se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Ter tem, mas vai demorar. Até ela estar concluída Bella já vai ser maior de idade. Eu recomendo que ela passe esse mês com ele. – Ele me olhou com pena – Vai acabar antes que você perceba.

- Não. Não! Eu não vou. – Me levantei e comecei a andar pela sala, não conseguindo ficar sentada num lugar só.

- O que acontece se a Bella for? – Jazz perguntou.

- Bom, ele vai ser o tutor legal dela.

- Eu nem gosto dele. – Disse me encostando na parede mais distante ao delegado.

- Você não tem opção, Bella. – Ele se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa, me encarando – Eu realmente sugiro que você esteja na casa dele no prazo dado. Ele está no direito e você ainda é menor de idade.

Senti meu rosto se transformar em puro ultraje. Abri a porta e sai, fazendo questão de batê-la com o máximo da minha força.

Andei a passos largos pra fora daquele lugar, me encostando a lataria da caminhonete. Eu não ouvi passos me seguindo por isso me surpreendi quando braços quentes e confortáveis me puxaram pra perto. Ele afagou meus cabelos calmamente.

- Calma, Bell. Vai dar tudo certo. – Ed murmurou contra meu cabelo e beijou o lugar – Você vai ver, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Envolvi seu tórax com meus braços e me apertei contra ele. Lágrimas começaram a cair pelas minhas bochechas. Lágrimas de raiva.

- Eu não quero! Eu não suporto ficar nem trinta minutos com ele, quanto mais um _mês!_ – Funguei e ele me apertou contra si – Ele vai infernizar minha vida! Eu não acredito que meus pais fizeram isso comigo. Eles nem se falavam, como eles puderam confiar a mim a ele?!

- Eu também não entendo, de acordo com sua história não tinha porque seus pais darem sua guarda pra ele...

- Bella... – Alice me abraçou também, envolvendo seus braços pequeninos na minha cintura e disse com a voz chorosa – Não chora.

Me afastei dos dois e limpei minhas bochechas. Provavelmente eu estava parecendo um tomatinho. Eu sempre ficava vermelha quando chorava.

- Me tirem daqui. – Implorei.

Rosie dirigiu a caminhonete e eu fui atrás, aninhada com Edward enquanto Alice ia na frente e os meninos na carroceria. Quando chegamos em casa eu pedi pra eles em deixarem tomar um banho. Foi a melhor desculpa que consegui pra ficar sozinha. Coloquei a banheira pra encher e tirei minha roupa ficando só de roupa intima. Fechei a tampa do vaso sanitário e me sentei ali. Apoiei meus cotovelos na coxa e afundei meu rosto nas mãos.

Que diabos eu ia ficar fazendo um mês na casa de um cara que eu nunca via na vida! Eu não conseguia entender o que ele queria comigo. Fala sério!

- Bella? To entrando! – Ouvi a voz da minha amiga baixinha soar pelo quarto e seus passos suaves se aproximando do banheiro.

Ela enfiou o rostinho por uma fresta da porta. Sorri pra ela e ela entrou.

- O que você tá fazendo, mocinha?

- Esperando a banheira encher...? – Disse confusa.

- Não, eu digo com essa cara de cú! Bella, que parte do vamos dar um jeito nisso você não entendeu? – Ela disse séria.

- Verdade, primeiro só temos que descobrir o que ele tanto quer com você. – Rosie disse entrando no banheiro também.

- Isso é uma reunião no meu banheiro? – Brinquei.

Elas riram.

- Sério, Bells... O que ele pode ganhar ficando com sua guarda por tão pouco tempo? – Alice perguntou se sentando em cima da pia.

Suas perninhas ficaram penduradas a uma distância considerável do chão. Parecia com uma criancinha.

- Além de acabar com minha paz de espírito? – Questionei.

- Me deixem pensar vocês duas! – Rosie ralhou conosco e tamborilou os dedos de unhas bem feitas do queixo pensando.

Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos prendendo o riso da cara da loira. ela nos assustou dando um tapa espalmado na própria testa.

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes! – Ela gritou.

- O que?! – Gritei também assustada.

- Dinheiro, Bells! Dinheiro! – Ela disse animada como se tivesse dizendo algo muito importante, mas eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Ahn?

- Tem razão! Dinheiro é o que move as pessoas! – Alice pulou da pia e se juntou a Rosie – Ele quer seu dinheiro Bella! Só pode ser isso!

- Mas ele tinha tanto dinheiro quanto nós... Pelo menos até onde me lembro – Disse pensando na possibilidade.

- Com aquela casa? Não mesmo! – Alice disse com as mãos na cintura.

- O que tem demais a casa? – Perguntei.

- Nem se compara a sua, quanto mais a nossa! – Rosie respondeu por ela.

- E aquele quintal? O jardim?! Um lixo! – Alice disse no seu tom mais esnobe me fazendo rir.

- Tudo bem, mas com apenas um mês ele pode fazer o que? Tirar alguns zeros? Só isso! – Disse ignorando o caso.

- Eu não vou deixar ele tirar "alguns zeros" da sua conta bancaria! – Rosie disse fazendo as pás no ar e uma careta desafiadora.

Fiquei calada assentindo.

- Nós não vamos. – Alice disse – Como podemos pra reverter aquele papel ridículo onde os pais da Bella passam a guarda dela pro tiozinho do mal?

Mergulhei a mão na água e percebi que ela já estava quentinha. Joguei um pouco do frasco de espuma de banho e liguei a hidromassagem. Eu ainda estava encarando as bolinhas se formarem quando respondi.

- Eu só não entendo como esse papel surgiu. Ele só serve enquanto eu for menor de idade. Tenho certeza que meus pais não estavam pretendendo morrer. – Desenrolei minha toalha de costas pras meninas e entrei na água, pensativa demais pra me importar com a minha nudez momentânea considerando que assim que me afundei na água as bolhas me cobriram – Foi conveniente demais...

- Será que é falso? – Alice perguntou.

- Tem a assinatura dos meus pais. – Disse.

- Você olhou direito pra ela? Sabe se é verdadeira? – Rosie perguntou. Neguei com a cabeça – Bom, então temos que dar um jeito de comparar ela com a original. Forjar uma assinatura é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Eu e o Jasper somos mestres em copiar a assinatura dos nosso pais.

Tombei minha cabeça no encosto da banheira e fechei os olhos.

- Bom... Talvez eu possa conversar com ele...

Elas ficaram em silencio então abri os olhos. As duas me encaravam com expressões que diziam claramente que eu estava louca.

- Gente! Não me olhem com essa cara! Vocês já repararam que ele é todo animadinho e feliz quando está na frente dos outros... – Mexi no meu pulso onde ele segurou mais cedo por baixo da água, sem que elas vissem – Mas quando não tem ninguém perto ele não mantém mascaras. Ele me desafia e age como... bem, como um babaca total!

- Você pode conseguir que retirem a guarda dele se provar que ele te trata mal? – Rosie perguntou.

- Não sei... Mas é mais fácil pela assinatura.

- Quando você estiver lá, faça ele dizer se é ou não falsa e grave. – Allie aconselhou.

- Como? – Perguntei aflita.

- Posso te emprestar meu aparelho de filmagem, existem câmeras minúsculas. – Rosie disse orgulhosa.

- Você filma? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Que tipo de prima você é? Não sabe nem quais são meus hobbys!? – Ela me acusou de birncadeira.

- Pensei que seu hobby fosse só desfilar. – Dei de ombros.

- Eu amo desfilar, mas prefiro fotografar... é mais divertido. – Ela disse e um sorriso de contentamento surgiu em seu rosto.

- É sua paixão. – Disse por ela, que apenas assentiu.

- É lindo o momento descoberta aqui, mas vamos voltar ao foco. – Alice disse batendo palminhas, pra chamar nossa atenção, eu acho – Então você vai ensinar a Bella a mexer nas suas parafernálias fotográficas e tudo mais e temos que prepará-la psicologicamente pra lidar com o tiozinho do mal.

- Feito! – Disse decidida.

- Ótimo, então esse parece um bom plano. – Rosie disse se dirigindo a porta.

- Pelo menos é um começo. – Alice respondeu suspirando e se virou pra mim – Agora só temos que nos preparar pra te ver partir.

Taquei água nela que imediatamente soltou um gritinho fino e alto. Se eu não tivesse meio deprimida teria rido.

- Eu não vou partir, sua idiota! – Choraminguei. E então disse mais firme, decidida a não deixar que o meu tio me afetasse – Eu só vou passar alguns pouquíssimos dias fora até resolver esse pequeno probleminha!

- Concordo, Bells! Seja positiva que você vai longe! – Rosie me elogiou – Agora termina logo esse banho.

- Desce que temos que conversar com os meninos. Provavelmente o Edward tá abrindo buracos no chão de tanto andar de um lado pro outro. – Alice acenou e elas sairão do meu banheiro.

Edward... Quanto tempo será que eu conseguiria ficar longe dele? Quanto tempo será que eu precisaria ficar fora? Será que eu iria conseguir alguma prova que dissesse que meu tio não tinha realmente minha guarda?

Eram perguntas demais e repostas de menos.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** Hey pessoinhas da minha vida! Gostaram do cap? Ele é meio sinistro, mas na verdade eu até que acho ele bem esclarecedor ;D

Espero qeu vocês curtam, e a Bella vai sair dessa no futuro, mas antes vai ter que sofrer um pouquinho. Afinal, nunca damos valor ao que vem fácil demais, né? Então vamos ver até aonde a Bellinha aguenta! rs.

Se você me mandarem muuuitas reviews próximo capítulo sai na quarta, se não só no sabado seguinte! Então, qual vai ser? rs.

Eu admito que fiquei chateada com a pouca quantidade de reviews que o cap passado recebeu, mas eu entendo. Sei que o fanfiction deu problema. Lembro de tentar mandar reviews para várias fic que leio e ele ficar dando merdinha e negando ¬¬' Sim, as vezes eu ODEIO o fanfic!

Ah! Não se esqueçam de votar na fic pro concurso que ela tá concorrendo, hein! Quero ver se ganhamos essa *--* A minha beta grávida fofa postou o link aqui em baixo!

Han... Acho que é só isso. Bom, minha vida continua uma correria com esse ano de vestibular e como eu quero muito ter uma nota boa no Enem eu vou continuar estudando horrores, ok?

Eu to preparando mais uma fic nova, mas só vou postar quando tiver pelo menos uns 3 ou 4 capitulso prontos. É Alisper, e universo alternativo. Acho que vocês vão gostar! Essa aqui vai acabar logo, logo... Então vou mesmo precisar de um novo projeto. O que eu não posso é ficar parada, rs!

É isso, meninas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e quero ver as reviews de vocês me dizendo, hein!

Beijos!

* * *

**N/B:** Oi gente! xD

Esse capitulo foi... _Tenso_! A Raffa é do mal cara... Fiquei com pena da Bells, serio! u.u

E o James... Nem preciso dizer q, apesar dele ser ate gatinho nunca gostei dele, certo?! 8D

Bom.... Quero agradecer a todo mundo q mandou review... Serio, o carinho de vcs é o combustível para as ideias loucas da Raffa e eu fico suuuper feliz d poder ler tudo o q vcs mandam pra ela (e indiretamente pra mim tambem neeh u.u). Continuem mandando a sua opinião q a qualidade dos capitulos vai continuar melhorando (se é q isso é possivel, já q a nega faz um trabalho incrivel xD).

Vcs já votaram em BVCG para _Melhor fanfic incompleta sem lemons - universo alternativo: Bella e Edward? _e na Raffa para_ Melhor autora de fanfic sem lemons? _Não? O.O

Estão esperando o q meu povo? Eu já votei um moooonte de vezes! xD E se vc quiser votar também, aqui vão os links:

Pra votar na fic: http: // www (ponto) enquetes (ponto) com (ponto) br / popenquete (ponto) asp?id=909112

Pra votar na Raffa: http: // www (ponto) enquetes (ponto) com (ponto) br / popenquete (ponto) asp?id=909137

Vamos ganhar essa votação, afinal a Raffa e BVCG merecem ganhar o premio certo?! *---*

Por favor, não ignorem o pedido de uma mulher grávida xD (ok, me ignorem! u.u)

Bom, depois do momento eleitoral do dia (acho q essa coisa de Brasília trocar de governador a todo instante está afetando o meu cérebro u.u) e de mais um momento estranho causado pelos meus hormonios gestacionais, vou me despedindo... Até o próximo, amores... E torçam para q eu convença o meu namorado a batizar o nosso bebê de Edward *---* (já pensaram como ia ser legaaal? *O* Ok, me ignorem d novo! u.u)

Beijos carinhosos e abraços apeeeertados!

_Mylla Lino (ou Lady Sanctorum, como vc achar melhor! xD)_

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	30. Chapter 30

No dia seguinte eu estava deprimida e apreensiva por dentro, mas por fora eu queria passar a imagem de decidida e forte. Eu sabia que meus primos e os Cullen iam sofrer de me ver partir e principalmente o Edward. Eu acreditava fielmente no que nós tínhamos. Ontem, quando eu e as meninas contamos nosso plano eles ficaram até mais esperançosos que íamos resolver isso logo, mas eu ainda conseguia ver no olhar do meu namorado aquele brilho triste e angustiado. Eu não queria que ele sofresse por mim.

Acordei com uma meta fixa na cabeça. Aproveitar o máximo possível da companhia deles e aprender logo a mexer nas parafernálias tecnológicas da Rosie. Se eu queria voltar logo pra eles ou pra minha fazenda eu ia precisar de provas contra meu tio.

Levantei-me e tomei um rápido banho frio, já sentindo o clima úmido no ar. Pelo visto teríamos uma daquelas chuvas rápidas de verão. Enfiei-me num short verde-escuro desnecessariamente curto em minha opinião, e numa regata creme clarinha. Fiz uma trança embutida no cabelo e deixei a franja solta, ao redor do meu rosto. Até que eu estava bem decente.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Alice entrou quicando animadamente em suas sandálias de saltinho cor de rosa no meu quarto.

- Espero que seu bom humor seja contagioso! – Bufei pra ela.

Eu ainda estava me preparando psicologicamente pra parecer feliz, não estava pronta pra sair quicando toda sorrisos ainda.

- Bom, se você tomasse a quantidade de chocolate que eu tomo com certeza seria! – Ela disse animada se jogando na minha cama de forma que seu vestido amarelo claro voasse ao seu redor me permitindo ver sua calcinha azul de bolinhas rosas.

- Bela calcinha. – Brinquei.

Ela se sentou ajeitando o vestido.

- Sua tarada! – Praticamente gritou, embora estivesse sorrindo – Pensei que você só gostasse de ver a roupa intima do Ed, Bella!

Revirei os olhos pra ela e calcei minhas botinhas de caubói marrom claro de cano curto.

- Digamos que eu e ele ainda não chegamos nessa parte.

- Depois de toda a gritaria da noite retrasada? Tem certeza? – Agora ela exibia uma cara de dúvida com um leve toque de preocupação.

- Absoluta!

Levantei-me e girei no lugar.

- O que você acha? Muito ruim? – Mordi o lábio inferior esperando a resposta da minha "estilista pessoal".

- Perfeita! Mas não fuja do assunto. Vocês ainda não fizeram sexo?

Me senti corar e lhe dei as costas, fingindo estar ajeitando minha franja no espelho.

- Não, Alice. Nós ainda nem fizemos um mês de namoro. Nem oficialmente nem de quando estivemos juntos pela primeira vez – Disse e senti que isso pareceu uma justificação. Como se eu estivesse feito algo errado e estivesse me explicando.

Ela passou as mãos, bagunçando um pouco os fios arrepiados do seu cabelo preto.

- Tem razão, ainda é cedo. Mas vocês pretendem fazer isso logo, certo?

Dei de ombros.

- Só quando eu estiver pronta, Allie. – Me virei pra ela, me sentando na cadeira que tinha em frente a penteadeira – E isso não está nem perto.

- Qual o assunto, bitchs? – Rosie entrou no quarto, sem nem bater.

- Nenhuma das duas sabe bater, né? – Me fingi de brava.

- Pff! – Ela fez um barulho engraçado com a boca e abanou as mãos descartando a idéia – Já passamos dessa fase, docinho!

Sorri pra ela que se sentou na cama ao lado da Alice.

- Então. Qual o assunto? – Ela puxou pra cima a blusa tomara-que-caia vermelha com decote em forma de coração que destacava perfeitamente seus seios e me olhou especulativamente.

- Bella e Edward ainda não transaram. – Alice foi direta.

Arregalei os olhos me sentindo ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse presunçosa.

- Como? Eu nunca te disse isso! – Perguntei surpresa.

- Fácil. Você é a pessoa mais transparente que eu conheço e você ainda fica toda acanhada com ele. Não há aquela clara tensão sexual de quem simplesmente já experimentou e não consegue largar mais, entende? – Ela olhou pra cima, rindo – Exceto aquela noite. Sério, porque vocês fingiram que estavam fazendo sexo selvagem de madrugada?

- Porque ouvimos você e o Emm, aí o Edward começou a gemer pra sacanear vocês dois. Antes que eu percebesse já estava na brincadeira também. – Dei de ombros.

- Hum... Mas você não bateu nele? Ele não te bateu? – Alice perguntou, prendendo o riso.

- Aaah, cala a boca! – Gritei pra ela, cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos.

- Ele te apertou do jeito que você queria, Bells? – Rosie perguntou insinuantemente.

- Não! Parem de me zoar! Foi só uma brincadeira, vocês sabem disso!

Elas riram alto e considerei isso como o fim da zoação. Olhei por entre meus dedos e as duas ainda estavam com um ar risonho, mas não pareciam que iam falar mais nada.

- Suas idiotas! – Acusei sem conseguir conter um sorriso e tentando ao máximo ignorar meu rubor.

- Ah, você nos ama então tanto faz! – Alice disse convencida e eu ri.

- Gente, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntei.

- Desde eu não seja obrigada a montar a cavalo, pode ser qualquer coisa! – Alice disse rapidamente.

- Relaxa Allie, já percebemos que você não serve pra montar. – Disse solidaria.

- É, mas será que você só não consegue montar cavalos? – Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha se divertindo com a ambigüidade da situação.

- Hey! Só tenho problemas com cavalos, com o resto eu sou _muito_ boa. – Alice disse rindo.

Demorei alguns segundos pra entender.

- Ai! Cala a boca, Rosie! Você tá com o capeta no corpo hoje, é?

Ela riu e se levantou da cama.

- Eu só tive uma boa noite. Estou de bom humor! – Ela me lançou uma piscadela e foi até a porta – Vamos tomar café-da-manhã agora. A tarde podemos te ensinar a mexer num gravador ou então numa câmera de vídeo portátil e então podemos assistir o por do sol juntos em volta da fogueira. – Rosie planejou todo nosso dia e se foi.

Até que pareceu um bom plano pra mim.

Eu estava ajudando a Kate a lavar a louça do almoço, enquanto os meninos viam algum jogo idiota na televisão e as meninas folheavam as revistas novas que chegaram mais cedo pela correspondência. Eu tinha que me lembrar depois de cancelar as milhões de assinaturas da minha mãe.

- Então, quando que você vai ver nosso índio gostoso? – Kate bateu seu quadril ossudo no meu.

Ela era mais magra e mais alta do que eu; isso fazia uma grande diferença.

Dei de ombros.

- Não sei, ele não falou comigo desde que ele caiu no feno. – Disse sorrindo sem querer com a lembrança. Apesar de ter sido errado o que Edward fez eu tinha que admitir que foi meio engraçado.

- E você não vai convidar o coitado pra vir aqui nem nada? – Ela me olhou de cara feia – Bella você vai ter que passar um mês fora, o garoto nem sabe quanto tempo vai ficar por aqui. Ele era seu melhor amigo, cara.

Encolhi os ombros com sua bronca.

- Tá, eu entendi. Não precisa me fazer sentir culpa, ok? – Ergui as mãos pro alto em rendendo antes de voltar a enxaguar os copos – Vou chamar ele pra assistir o por do sol com a gente, mais tarde.

- Manda ele trazer alguns amigos deles, você sabe que o Edward vai meio que te monopolizar se ele tiver perto.

- Eu sei, o cara é ciumento demais com o Jake. – Lamentei.

- Porque será, né? – Ela ironizou secando as mãos e me dando um toalhada na bunda depois.

- Hey, idiota! – Disse animada no celular.

- Bells! – Jake respondeu do outro lado da linha e eu praticamente pude vizualizar aquele sorriso branco e gigante dele.

- Que que você vai fazer agora a tarde?

- Hum... nada. Porque? Vai me chamar pra sair? – Ouvi o tom de brincadeira em sua voz e resolvi entrar na onda.

- Eu não preciso pedir, sei que você não consegue me negar nada.

- Ui, Bells! Eu sou seu, gata, qualquer coisa que você quiser é só falar. – Sua voz ficou propositalmente mais rouca e eu sorri com isso.

- Ok, tarado. Quer assistir o pôr-do-sol comigo e com os meus amigos hoje? – A linha ficou muda do outro lado com sua hesitação – Ah Jake, por favor. Eu tenho péssimas noticias e eu realmente queria que meu melhor amigo estivesse lá pra me dar atenção sabe.

- Seu namorado me odeia, Bells. Vai dar merda. – Ele disse em tom de aviso.

Revirei os olhos, mas ai lembrei que ele não podia me ver.

- E daí? Leva seus amigos também, poxa! Vamos juntar todo mundo. Quem sabe você não me surpreende e me trás sua namorada secreta, hein? – Brinquei.

- Q-que namorada?

_ELE GAGUEJOU?!_

- Ai meu Deus! Isso foi um blefe total! Quem é ela, Jake? Você está me traindo! Eu não acredito! Eu sou corna e nem sabia! Seu índio cretino, como você pode namorar e esquecer de contar pra sua melhor amiga?! Heeeeein? – Tagarelei de uma vez só.

- Er... Bells, não faz assim poxa. Não foi planejado... – Ele disse todo embolado e eu tenho certeza que se ele estivesse na minha frente agora eu ia poder ver um leve rubor aparecer sob sua pele escura.

- Eu não quero mais falar com você, Jacob Black! – Disse fazendo charme – Você me traiu. Você escondeu essa garota de mim!

Ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa caindo e a voz de uma mulher ao fundo, mas não consegui entender o que ela disse.

- Ai! – Jake gemeu no telefone.

- Sabe o que é isso? Castigo! – Disse, mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Onde foi parar sua compaixão, Bells?

- No fundo do poço. E sabe quando foi isso? No momento que você começou a namorar e não me disse!

Eu sabia que ele ia se irritar logo, logo. Mas era tão divertido ver até onde ele conseguia me agüentar.

- Já vou, Leah! – Acho que ele tampou o fone porque sua voz saiu abafada – Me dá só mais dois minutos.

- Já ta na coleira, hun? – Provoquei.

- Vai a merda, Isabella!

- Só se você for comigo. – Disse doce, antes de voltar a usar um tom firme e imperativo – Esteja no lugar de sempre junto com os meninos e a garota da vez. Vamos ver se eu aprovo ela.

Ele suspirou do outro lado.

- Tá, eu vou estar lá. – Ele desistiu e eu dei pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

- Ótimo. Obrigada Jake! A gente se vê lá. – Soltei um beijo no telefone e desliguei antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Porque você está agindo como a Alice mesmo? – Rosie entrou no meu ateliê pequeno e confortável e se jogou na poltrona a minha frente.

- Convenci o Jake a ir ver o pôr-do-sol com a gente e levar os meninos e a _nova namorada_! – Frisei bem as ultimas palavras.

- OMG! Ele finalmente desencalhou, é!? – Ela disse surpresa.

- Parece que sim, vamos ver se a garota é boa o suficiente pra ele mais tarde.

Ela revirou os olhos pra mim e me puxou pela mão pra fora do cômodo.

- Que é? – Perguntei vendo que ela estava me levando pro seu quarto.

- Vou te ensinar a mexer num mini gravador e em uma filmadora portátil pequena.

- Atá – Disse chateada por ter que me lembrar do meu breve futuro.

Mas então quase que automaticamente me obriguei e não deixar a tristeza me abater. Eu iria passar só alguns dias lá mesmo, depois ia poder voltar pros meus amigos e pros meus primos. E tudo seria feliz de novo, como deveria ser.

Quando Rosie finalmente decidiu que eu era apta o suficiente pra usar seu material de filmagem sem quebrar nada, nós fomos até o escritório da fazenda. Abri as gavetas impecavelmente organizadas em buscas dos documentos que eu queria.

- Tem certeza que está por aqui? – Rosie perguntou depois de olhar a terceira gaveta.

- Aham, minha mãe sempre colocava os documentos organizados em pastas nas gavetas... Mas eu não consigo lembrar em qual deles fica os que tem assinaturas.

- Tipo o que?

- Sei lá, contratos de compra e venda, assinaturas de revistas, qualquer coisa assim. – Disse remexendo uma pasta rosa.

Ouvimos passos se aproximarem e nos entreolhamos confusas. Ninguém vinha nessa parte da casa.

- O que vocês estão procurando? – Jazz entrou no cômodo.

- Documentos com assinaturas dos meus pais. – Respondi automaticamente

Ele entrou caminhando lentamente e foi até a estante que ficava no canto do escritório.

- Já olharam aqui?

- Jazzie, eu preciso de documentos com assinatura deles; aí não tem nada disso! – Resmunguei chateada por não achar nada.

- Claro que tem, abelhinha! Ou você acha que o fato das rações chegarem aqui por correio é mágica? – Ele disse de forma lógica e puxou um pasta com compartimentos transparentes pra cada folha, ele folheou-a rapidamente e nos deu um sorriso convincente apontando pra página – Viu?!

Praticamente corri pro seu lado aliviada.

- Ai meu Deus! Você é um gênio, Jazzie! – Lhei dei um beijo estalado na bochecha e ele riu.

- Eu sei.

- Cala a boca, irmãozinho. Agora tira pelo menos uns três documentos diferentes que a Bella vai levar.

Ele fez o que ela mandou e entregou os papeis em minha mão.

- Obrigada. – Sorri me sentindo esperançosa.

- Agora, quando você for comparar não pode esquecer nenhum mínimo detalhe! Até mesmo a intensidade que a caneta foi pressionada no papel conta, Bells. Você vai ter que prestar muita atenção, entendeu?

Assenti firmemente.

- Sim, senhora.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos nos arrumar. – Ela enganchou seu braço no meu e foi me puxando pra fora – Jasper, diga pro resto dos meninos irem preparando a fogueira, nós vamos levar a comida.

- Você é muito mandona, Rosalie! – Jazzie disse emburrado, saindo do escritório.

- Que seja, eu sou a mais velha mesmo! – Ela gritou pra ele, que já estava longe.

- Rosie, vocês são gêmeos. – Sorri a desafiando a me dar uma explicação contra isso – São segundos de diferença.

Ela deu uma risadinha e colocou um longo dedo contra os lábios.

- Não conte isso a ele.

.

.

.

- Adorei você de vestido. - Edward implicou.

Baixei ainda mais a barra do vestidinho curto que Alice tinha me obrigado a vestir, fazendo com que ele praticamente ficasse abaixo do meu joelho. Ele era de alças fininhas e com um decote razoável; e todo florido. Eu diria que era feliz demais pro momento, mas ela não concordou.

- Você está se divertindo demais comigo hoje, mocinho! - Cruzei meus braços e virei de costas pra ele.

Estávamos sentados num tronco de arvore lado a lado, por isso me surpreendi quando senti suas pernas cada uma de um lado do meu corpo e seus braços me puxando pra trás, de encontro a ele.

- Ah, Bell. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco, poxa. – Seus braços envolveram minha cintura, praticamente dando a volta no meu corpo pequeno e ele beijou meu pescoço – E você fica linda de vestido.

Me arrepiei com o beijo, mas ignorei isso.

- Você acha? – Fiz charme só porque não queria ficar brigando com ele nem de brincadeira.

- Aham. - Ele riu contra meu pescoço.

Seus lábios distribuíram beijos leves e demorados pelo meu pescoço, involuntariamente meu corpo foi arqueando contra ele e minha pele se arrepiando

– Com frio? - Provocou.

Dei um tapa em seu braço que me puxava cada vez mais contra si, mas ele riu mais ainda. Seus lábios subiram e roçaram de leve minha orelha, dando uma mordidinha depois.

- O que você tem, hein? Tá animado demais! – Repreendi, mas minha voz saiu tão baixo que tenho certeza que não fez efeito nenhum.

A prova física disso é que continuava brincando com minha orelha.

- Quero matar as futuras saudades. – Ele disse simplesmente.

Entendi o que ele quis dizer e no mesmo momento já pude sentir um buraco se abrindo em meu peito. Empurrei seu corpo pra longe e ele me olhou estranhando. Mas eu apenas sorri e me sentei virada de frente pra ele, com as pernas juntas – graças o vestido idiota – em cima de uma das suas. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e uni nossos lábios.

Ficar longe do Ed seria uma bosta. Eu sabia que ia sentir falta dele a cada instante. Desde que nos conhecemos estávamos juntos praticamente todos os dias! Era meio difícil imaginar ficar um mês longe dele.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você. – Sussurrei, quando nos separamos, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Seus braços se apertaram mais em torno de mim.

- Nem eu. Eu não vou conseguir ficar sem isso... – Ele beijou minha bochecha e eu sorri pra ele, finalmente o encarando. Uma de suas mãos subiu e acariciou minha bochecha e então meu lábio inferior que devia estar meio inchado por causa do beijo – Sem você.

Senti que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer instante, então apenas resolvi me distrair de toda a tristeza e aproveitar meus últimos momentos com o Ed.

Entrelacei nossos dedos de ambas as mãos e sorri pra ele.

- Você promete que não vai esquecer-se de mim, durante esse mês? – Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorrinho carente e ele apenas me deu aquele sorriso torto.

Ergueu uma de nossas mãos entrelaçadas e beijou delicadamente os nós dos meus dedos.

- Eu nunca conseguiria me esquecer de você. – Ele tombou seu rosto pra frente, o encaixando na curva do meu pescoço, onde ele sussurrou incrivelmente baixo – Você pode não saber ainda, mas meu coração já lhe pertence há muito tempo.

Meu coração se acelerou com suas palavras. Não era um "eu te amo", mas era quase, certo?

- Que bom que eu não fui a única a perder meu coração. – Sorri e beijei suas temporas, pentei seus cabelos bagunçados pra trás num esforço inútil de fazer com que eles adquirissem alguma ordem.

- Vamos manter contato sempre. – Ele decretou e distribui beijos leves e delicados pelo meu pescoço – Mal teremos tempo de sentir falta um do outro.

Sorri.

- Sim, eu prometo ficar sempre com meu celular. Você vai ver, antes mesmo de completar um mês eu já vou estar fora do meu exílio.

Ele apoiou suas mãos no meu quadril e beijou meu maxilar, meu queixo e finalmente chegando aos meu lábios. O beijo foi calmo e muito, muito doce. E ali, com os lábos de Edward se movimentando sincronizadamente com os meus eu finalmente percebi o quão apaixonada eu estava por ele.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando um grito em particular conseguiu me fazer sair da nossa bolha.

- Jake! Oh meu Deus, de onde você tirou essa garota? Fala sério, você não tem calibre pra conseguir uma garota como ela, Jacob! Admita! – Kate gritava naquele seu jeito nada discreto.

A risada alta do meu amigo me surpreendeu. Afastei-me delicadamente do meu namorado pra encarar a cena.

Jacob estava de mãos dadas com uma garota terrivelmente bonita. Ela era alta, de cabelos castanhos escuros lisos e incrivelmente longos. Uma calça jeans capri larga pendia de seu quadril magro e uma regata fininha preta cobria seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo, ainda deixando amostra uma parte da barriga plana. Com os saltos pretos ela ficava do tamanho exato do meu amigo.

- Eles fazem um casal ridiculamente bonito. – Disse sem pensar.

Edward seguiu meu olhar.

- Concordo. Fico feliz que ele tenha uma namorada.

Revirei os olhos pra ele que apenas deu um sorriso inocente.

- Sei exatamente porque você está tão feliz, se ciumento bobo! – Brinquei dando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Bells! – Jacob gritou e veio vindo na nossa direção.

Ajeitei-me ao lado do Edward, me certificando de que o vestido cobrisse minhas coxas e sorri pro meu amigo.

- Jake!

Ele me deu aquele abraço de urso que me erguia do chão e eu ri, enquanto ele me apertava me fazendo perder o ar.

- Meu Deus! Eu ainda preciso respirar! – Disse assim que ele me colocou no chão.

- Você é tão fraca, Bells. – Ele zombou dando um empurrão no meu ombro, eu cambaleei pra trás.

- Quando foi que ficamos tão brutos? – Perguntei massageando meu ombro.

Ele me deu um sorriso branco e passou o braço pelo ombro da mulher.

- Bells essa é a Leah, minha namorada. Leah essa é a Bella, minha melhor amiga.

Ergui minha mão pra mulher que me deu um sorriso grande e tão bonito quanto o do Jake, e me deu um aperto firme.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – Disse tentando ser simpática.

- O Jacob falou muito de você, Bella.

- Aposto que sim. Ele não consegue me tirar da cabeça, pobrezinho. – Fiz meu melhor tom de pena.

Ele deu uma risada e bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Ah é, eu nunca sei quando vou ter que te levar pro hospital, senhorita atrapalhada. – Ele zombou, me lembrando de todas as vezes que eu me machucava quando estávamos juntos e ele acabava tendo que me carregar até meus pais ou então direto pro hospital.

- Calado, mocinho! – Apontei um dedo pra ele que apenas riu. Edward envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e me puxou contra seu corpo, indiquei ele com a mão pra morena a minha frente – Leah esse é o Edward, meu namorado.

- É um prazer – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Igualmente – Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

_Tá, chega de sorrisos. _

Peguei na mão do meu namorado.

- Se não se importam, nós temos que ajudar as meninas. – Acenei enquanto o rebocava até onde o resto do pessoal estava sentado e conversando.

- Nossa, quanta pressa! – Ele brincou.

O soltei e cruzei meus braços.

- Enquanto eu estiver fora, quero que você mantenha uma distancia de 10 metros de qualquer mulher. – Fiz bico.

Ele sorriu e me esmagou num abraço, mas eu não descruzei meus braços.

- To falando sério, Edward!

- Bell, qual parte do "meu coração é seu" você não entendeu? Eu não tenho olhos pra outra mulher que não seja você, bobinha. – Ele piscou e grudou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu tentei me afastar pra fazer com que ele prometesse, mas sua mão segurou minha nuca de forma que tive que me render ao beijo.

_Como se isso fosse algum sacrifício._

_._

_._

**N/A:** Hey, meninas! Eu demorei horrores pra conseguir fazer esse capitulo. Mas tava difícil dele sair, hein! Espero que vocês curtam ele!

Bom, eu estou decepcionada com vocês! Mesmo, o capitulo passado só recebeu 20 reviews – Isso seria muito se eu não tivesse me acostumada a receber quase 40 por capitulo, rs – e mais de 500 pessoas o leram! Gente, eu não entendo porque lêem e não deixam review! Isso me deprime, mano! Vocês me fazem entrar em depressão! HUMPF!

Mas de qualquer forma, as 20 pessoas que deixaram reviews eu agradeço MUITO! Eu adorei as reviews, e adorei saber que vocês estão gostando a historia! Obrigada por todos os elogios, meninas ;D

.

.

**N/B: **Hey pessoas lindas do meu coração! Eu sei o quanto foi complicado pra essa capitulo sair... Estive falando sobre ele com a chefa por muitos dias. Demorou mas chegou! E cá entre nós... Foi depressivo meo! [a Raffa esses dias tá com tendências meio 'emo' demais! u.u]

Poxa gente... Onde estão as reviews? Sem incentivo a criatividade demora a vir... E do jeito q a nega é chantagista... Tsc, tsc... Se continuar assim vamos ter capitulo mensal ao invés de semanal! kkkkkk

Risadas descontraídas a parte... Quero agradecer a todo mundo q mandou a sua review. Elas são fundamentais, serio! Hoje me sinto lisonjeada pois sou eu q estarei respondendo vcs, então não estranhem o meu papo maluco! u.u

E pra aquelas q, como eu, possuem seus pimpolhos, um Feliz dia das Mães! xD

Até o proximo meus amores...

Beijos carinhosos a todos!

_Mylla Lino_ (ou Lady Sanctorum, como vc achar melhor! xD)

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES! **(por isso não perca tempo e mande a sua! ;D)


	31. Chapter 31

Rosie estava penteando meus longos cabelos castanhos com uma escova enquanto tentava me reconfortar, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos azuis que ela também estava tentando confortar a si mesma.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui por pelo menos duas semanas, ok? Você não vai ter que se preocupar com nada. Nós vamos cuidar da fazenda pra que tudo dê certo, e qualquer problema temos o Petter, a Charlotte e até mesmo a doida da Kate pra nos ajudar.

Me mexi inquieta na cadeira da penteadeira. Rosie estava ficando meio descontrolada e penteando meu cabelo com uma fora desnecessária, ainda mais quando ele todo já estava desembaraçado.

- Eu sei que vocês vão dar conta.

- Aham. E também vamos nos falar todos os dias por sms. Então nem sonhe em perder esse celular, Bells!

- Sim, senhora. – Disse tirando a escova de sua mão, pelo bem da minha cabeça.

- Aqui Bella. Suas malas já estão todas prontas na sala e os meninos estão levando pra caminhonete. – Alice entrou no quarto, e seu rosto em geral sempre feliz, estava meio deprimido – Só temos que descer agora.

- Certo! – Disse determinada a manter o pensamento positivo fixo em minha cabeça – Relaxem, meninas. Tudo vai dar certo.

- Tem que dar! – Alice praticamente correu até mim e meu deu um abraço apertado, ao qual retribui.

- Ow, parem com isso antes que eu chore! – Rosie ralhou se juntando a nós no abraço.

- Vocês são tão viadas! - Kate surgiu de repente nos abraçando também.

Rimos de seu comentário e eu funguei.

- Eu vou estar de volta antes que vocês percebam, ok?

Elas assentiram e descemos as escadas. No andar de baixo os meninos estavam encostados na lataria da minha caminhonete vermelha conversando. Assim que eles notaram nossa presença, cessaram a conversa. Já da pra sacar de quem eles estava falando, né?

- Hey, bundões! – Kate sorriu pra eles. Acho que ela estava tentando aliviar a tensão e tristeza que havia se estalado entre todos nós.

- Ah Bellinha! – Emmett correu até mim e passou os braços pela minha cintura me erguendo no ar num abraço super apertado – Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Você sabe que já é como uma irmãzinha pra mim, né? Eu vou sentir tanta falta de te perturbar e de ver você corar e gaguejar depois!

Soquei seus ombros, prendendo o choro. Como alguém podia fingir que tava bem, quando todo o mundo só ficava dizendo o quanto tudo isso ia ser ruim? Saco!

- Tudo bem, Emm! Eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta. – Disse assim que ele me colocou no chão e eu pude tomar ar – Na verdade vou sentir falta de todos vocês.

Sorri pros meus primos e amigos.

- Agora vamos botar esse carro pra andar! – Bati palmas fingindo uma animação que eu não tinha.

Quem me levou até a fazenda do meu tio foi o Edward. Assim que estacionamos na frente da casa grande ele se virou pra mim e sem dizer uma única palavra grudou seus lábios nos meus. O beijo foi longo e sôfrego. Como se ele quisesse ter o máximo que conseguiria de mim pra guardar pelo tempo que ficaríamos separados. Não posso dizer que não fiz o mesmo.

Quando nos separamos, estávamos sem ar e com os olhos vermelhos, embora nenhuma lágrima viesse a tona.

- Não faz essa cara, vai dar tudo certo. Você me disse isso, lembra? – Acariciei seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu sei que vai. – Ele beijou a palma da minha mão e deu uma mordida no mesmo lugar me fazendo sorrir – Vou vir te ver assim que puder.

- Não seja bobo, Edward. Eu não quero que você se arrisque. – O repreendi, embora quisesse que ele tentasse e conseguisse.

- Eu nunca me arrisco, macaquinha. – Ele me deu uma piscadela e saiu do carro, dando a volta pra abrir a porta pra mim.

- Idiota. – Acusei de brincadeira e ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz carinhosamente.

Edward carregou minhas malas até a porta e eu toquei a campainha. A mesma velha de antes abriu a porta. Ela parecia ainda mais cansada e entediada.

- Sim?

- Onde está meu tio?

- Em casa. – Ela disse simplesmente.

Ed se curvou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Isso vai demorar.

Prendi o riso.

- Poderia chamá-lo, por favor.

- Sim... – De novo a velha não se moveu.

- Agora! – Edward disse impaciente.

Ela olhou lentamente dele pra mim e então gritou alto por sobre o ombro.

- Senhor Swan, visitas! – E continuou ali, com aquela cara de sei lá o que nos encarando.

- _Ai meu saco..._ – Ouvi Edward sussurrar e de novo prendi o riso.

- Quem é? – Meu tio gritou e logo apareceu na porta – Oh, se não é minha sobrinha favorita!

Fiz uma careta pra ele e dei um passo pra trás quando ele tentou e abraçar.

- Sem contatos físicos, ok? – Disse empurrando seus braços pra longe.

- Tsc, tsc. Onde foi parar sua educação, menina? – Ele me repreendeu.

Revirei os olhos pra ele. Não tava com saco pra ter que suportar falsa animação e amor de sua parte.

- Que seja, onde é que eu vou ficar? – Cruzei os braços e no mesmo instante senti os braços do Ed me envolverem carinhosamente.

- Venha, vou te mostrar seu novo quarto. – Ele disse animado.

Acho que ele percebeu que o Ed não ia me soltar tão cedo, pois o convidou pra vir conosco dizendo que logo minhas malas estariam no meu quarto. Não sei como, já que não vi mais ninguém na casa além dele e da velhinha sinistra.

O quarto era comparativamente pequeno se comparado com o meu. Havia um armário de uma madeira clara e lustrosa que combinava com a cama de solteiro. No canto tinha uma escrivaninha com uma poltrona que parecia meio confortável. As paredes eram pintadas de um tom claro de amarelo e na janela grande e alta que dava pros fundos uma longa cortina creme de renda voava com o leve vento.

Era _bonitinho_.

- Obrigada. – Disse a contra gosto claramente o dispensando do quarto.

- Você não pode ficar com garotos no quarto, mocinha. Vá se despedir do seu amigo. Acho que você precisa se instalar corretamente na casa, certo?

- Tá.

Segurei firme a mão do meu namorado e o puxei pra fora do quarto, acho que ele fez questão de bater seu ombro no do meu tio já que o ouvi praguejar baixinho e cambalear pra trás.

Nos despedimos com promessas de que logo nos veríamos e beijos sofridos. Assim que fechei a porta da casa, e ouvi o barulho alto da minha caminhonete saindo meu celular vibrou no bolso do meu short.

_De: Tarado da machadinha._

_Não deixe seu tio te deixar louca. Já sinto sua falta. Bjs. _

Sorri feito boba pro celular, lembrando do dia que ele gravou seu numero com esse nome bobo e logo digitei uma resposta.

_De: Macaca Louca._

_Não se preocupe, vou encher tanto o saco dele que ele vai implorar pra que eu saia da casa. Estarei aí antes que vc perceba. Bjs._

Subi pro meu quarto pensando em formas de colocar meu plano maligno em prática. Acho que fiquei lá o tempo todo até a velha esquisita bater na minha porta avisando que já havia servido o almoço. E lá fui eu, almoçar com a cobra do meu tio.

Nem me preocupei em fingir um sorriso.

Primeiro, eu ia infernizar o cara, só porque eu tinha certeza que ele ia fazer o mesmo comigo.

Segundo, eu ia instalar a camerazinha no escritório dele assim que eu conseguisse entrar lá. Não sei pra quê que isso ia me ajudar, mas Alice achou que era uma boa idéia.

Terceiro, eu ia manter sempre um gravador no meu bolso, ou do short ou do casaco, se talvez surgisse uma oportunidade era só apertar o botãozinho que o bichinho começava a gravar.

Fácil assim.

A cozinha era ampla e no estilo americano, então eu via a velha com um avental florido em tons escuros mexendo uma jarra de suco. Sentei-me numa cadeira na mesa de 6 lugares e fiquei encarando a comida.

- Meu tio vai almoçar comigo? – Perguntei depois de um tempo que ela não disse nada.

- Sim... – _Ô pessoinha tagarela, senhor!_

- Eu tenho que esperar por ele? – Perguntei, embora soubesse que esse seria o educado.

A vi dar de ombros e senti uma súbita vontade de tacar o copo de vidro na cabeça dela.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa comigo mesma. Caramba, eu estava ficando muito malvada e irônica. Tudo culpa do meu tio também! Se chover canivete agora também vou culpá-lo!

_Tiozinho do mal..._

Acho que conjurei o cara porque ele entrou no mesmo instante com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Então, minha sobrinha favorita, hun! – Ele implicou se sentando na minha frente.

Dei de ombros e comecei a colocar a comida no meu prato.

- Com fome? – Ele puxou assunto quando terminei de fazer o prato, que tenho que admitir tava meio grandinho.

Acho que como quando fico com raiva, nunca engordei mesmo.

Dei de ombros de novo, só pra ver até onde sua reação. Jake uma vez me disse que desprezo é a pior coisa do mundo, ninguém agüenta isso.

Vi ele fazer uma carinha de mal e espetar um pedaço de carne.

- Se recusando a falar, hein?

Olhei pra ele por uns 2 segundos e então voltei a comer calmamente.

- Bella, você vai ficar aqui por tempo suficiente pra ter que falar então é melhor deixar de birra. – Ele disse levemente irritado.

- Que seja. – Usei meu melhor tom indiferente.

- Isabella...

O encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas e cara de tédio. Legal, ele tava ficando levemente avermelhado. Haha. Continuei o encarando e um sorriso debochado surgiu em meu rosto.

Droga. Tava ficando mais vermelho ainda.

- Vou terminar de comer no meu quarto, se não se importa. – Disse pegando meu prato e correndo pra fora da cozinha.

Eu hein. Nunca se sabe o que um cara como ele pode fazer quando fica com raiva.

Terminei de comer e arrastei a poltrona pra perto da janela. Peguei um caderno grande de desenho e um pedaço de carvão na minha mala de artes. Fiquei desenhando por horas, quando terminei tinha um rascunho pouco detalhado da vista sem graça do quintal, uma caricatura exagerada do meu tio e um retrato ainda incompleto do rosto do meu namorado.

Era tão fácil desenhar ele, como se seus traços já estivessem gravados no meu cérebro.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso.

_De: Tarado da machadinha_

_E aê gatinha? Emm tá fazendo uma maratona de filmes de comédia pra tentar me tirar da fossa. Não tá dando certo. Como vc tá?_

Pobrezinho.

_De: Macaca Louca_

_Pelo menos o Emm tá tentando. Aqui não tem ninguém pra tentar me animar. __ Saudds._

Coloquei de volta o celular em meu bolso. Essa quase conversa deprimente me fez lembrar de meus objetivos. Fui até a sala, onde encontrei a velha esquisita sentada no sofá aninhada a uma panela de brigadeiro assistindo televisão.

Tá, né.

- Meu tio está por aí? – Perguntei ainda usando meu tom de voz indiferente.

Ela não me olhou, apenas abanou a mão me dispensando. Repeti a pergunta esperando que ela me desse atenção.

Ela não deu.

- Meu tio! CADÊ? – Gritei.

Ela me olhou rapidamente e então voltou a encarar a televisão.

Nessas horas eu realmente queria que a Rosie tivesse aqui. Ela teria ido até a velha e a sacudido até ela falar.

Bom... A Rosie não estava, mas eu até que podia tentar usar seus métodos...

Andei até ela e parei em frente a televisão, com as mãos na cintura. Perguntei pausadamente:

- Cadê o meu tio?

- Não sei. – Ela disse tentando ver por entre mim.

- Todo esse trabalho por nada! Pessoa irritante. Não ajuda! – Sai resmungando alto pra ela ouvir.

Meu celular vibrou me distraindo da minha raiva atual. Sorri pensando que era o Ed, mas não era.

_De: Rosie_

_Então, sobrevivendo no inferno?_

Direta como sempre.

_De: Bella_

_Tentando. Perturbando meu tio e quase matando aquela velha. Odeio isso aqui. É um tédio total!_

O celular vibrou menos de um minutos depois.

_De: Rosie_

_Você vai sair daí logo. Prometo!_

Suspirei. Espero que ela tenha razão.

Depois de alguns minutos sentada na sala em estado vegetativo, meu tio deu sinal de vida. Passou pela sala dizendo na casa de um amigo, mas logo estaria de volta. Obriguei-me a não deixar transparecer meu alivio com isso. Funcionou, já que ele continuou me olhando com cara de quem queria muito me dar umas palmadas.

Esperei pelo menos uns 10 minutos depois que ele saiu e disse que ia dormir. A velha me ignorou.

_Que seja, nem gosto dela mesmo._

Procurei sorrateiramente por entre várias portas até achar a do escritório do meu tio. Era um cômodo um pouco maior que o meu quarto. Todo em mogno. Duas grandes estantes repletas de documentos e livros ocupavam uma das paredes, no outro lado uma grande mesa completamente cheia de papéis, as gavetas estavam meio abertas. O computador estava em estado de espera e a lixeira que havia ao lado transbordando.

Credo. Acho que ele não era muito fã de organização ou limpeza.

Tirei a câmera portátil de dentro do bolso do meu short e procurei por algum lugar onde eu pudesse colocá-la. Tinha que ser um lugar que pegasse o ambiente todo, de um ângulo que desse pra ver tudo.

Meus olhos logo foram atraídos pra estante. Pra cima dela, exatamente. Ficava bem em cima, e dava pra ver até o que ele escrevia na mesa. Perfeito.

Puxei a cadeira da mesa silenciosamente e coloquei ao lado da estante. Subi e analisei a visão, era ótima, mas eu ia precisar de alguma coisa pra dar um apoio pra câmera, de forma que ela ficasse meio inclinada.

Deixei a câmera em cima da estante e desci pra procurar algum objeto que ele não fosse dar falta. Talvez uma caixinha ou até mesmo uma borracha fina resolvesse meu problema.

- Eu esqueci minha carteira! – A voz do meu tio vinha da sala.

Ferrou de vez!

Puxei rapidamente a cadeira de volta pro lugar e olhei desesperada ao redor, procurando por um lugar pra me esconder. Por fim, fiquei o mais encolhida possível, ironicamente, embaixo da mesa e puxei a lixeira pra ficar na minha frente.

A porta se abriu e vi os pés do meu tio metidos em chinelos de couro andando pelo escritório.

Ele mexeu na estante e eu morri de medo quando ele pegou algo na prateleira de cima. Se o infeliz levantasse só mais um pouco o olhar ia ver a cordinha da câmera pendurada.

- Inferno! Cadê você? – Ele murmurou e eu gelei.

Me encolhi ainda mais.

- Carteira idiota... – Ele resmungou e eu prendi o meu suspiro de alivio.

Seus pés vieram na direção da mesa, ele devia estar procurando algo ali. Ele andou até a ponta da mesa e seu pé trombou com o pedal da lixeira.

Arregalei os olhos quando vi ele começar a mancar e pular no mesmo lugar praguejando alto.

- Merda de lixeira! – Ele chutou umas três vezes a lixeira com força, a mesma bateu com tudo em mim, já que eu estava atrás – Merda de carteira!

Mordi minha mão pra não deixar que nenhum som saísse.

Foi quando uma mancha marrom caída atrás da mesa chamou minha atenção. Eu mereço mesmo, a praga da carteira estava caída ao meu lado.

Peguei ela com o máximo de cuidado possível, como se ela fosse uma bomba e pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

Tá legal, Bella. Pensa! Como você vai fazer pra ele pegar logo a carteira e te deixar em paz sem te ver?

Mordi o lábio inferior olhando ao redor enquanto deixava minhas engrenagens funcionarem.

- Inferno! – Ele chutou mais uma vez a lixeira e se virou de costas pra mesa.

Pronto, era agora.

Peguei a carteira e a joguei arrastando pelo chão o mais longe possível. Ela bateu silenciosamente na parede.

Esperei ansiosamente que meu tio visse e eu pudesse sair dessa poucos minutos depois ele finalmente viu a carteira.

- Aí está você, sua danadinha! – Ele disse relativamente feliz.

_Medo._

Então finalmente a colocou no bolso e foi embora. Contei até 20 antes de sair correndo pra fora daquele escritório idiota.

Tudo que eu precisava era ter certeza de que estava em segurança de novo. E isso só iria acontecer quando eu estivesse bem longe daqui.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey pesoinhas felizes que leêm a minha fic! Como vai voces? Rs.

Pra quem achou que a Bella ia se enrolar um pouquinho na casa do tio, acertou. Ela vai conseguir se meter em cada enrascada lá que voces nem imaginam, só e eu e minha beta sabemos , kkk.

Na verdade foi ela quem me guiou pro caminho da luz pra fazer essa 'temporada', digamos assim. Sem ela provavelmente os caps demorariam a sair, porque eu ia demorar a pensar.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, quem teve a capacidade de deixar. Sim, o número de reviews caiu, mas o numero de pessoas lendo nao. Sério? A fic tá ruinzinha gente? Se tiver é so falar poxa, a gente pode conversar sobre isso, abrir nossa alma e toda essa baboseira pscicologica. Mas deixem reviews, eu preciso saber a opinião de voces, ok?

Enfim, obrigada pelas 25 reviews liindas. Eu já disse o quanto adoro cada uma delas? Até mesmo as pessoas com internet ruim ou braço quebrado deixaram reviews , rs. Muito obrigada gatas. Adoro o esforço de voces em me deixar feliz.

Próximo cap só depende de voces, lembram? Dependendo do numero de reviews eu faço um esforço e posto na quarta... Ou entao só no sabado. Está nas maos de voces, gatas!

Me desejem sorte essa semana, meninas. Provas até semana que vem =/

Bjs!

.

* * *

**N/B:** Hey gatinhas do meu coração!

Nem me senti agora com essa declaração da Raffa *vermelha de vergonha*... Mas é sério, adoro quando ela vem conversar comigo e expõe as ideias malucas q surgem. Me sinto tão útil quando consigo dar uma força... Eu não penso em nada, apenas dou a minha opinião e é incrivel como nossas ideias se complementam, parece aquela coisa de gêmeos de filmes da sessão da tarde! kkkkkk

Eu tenho o maior prazer de betar essa história, assim como ficar horas no msn conversando com a Raffa sobre ela. E faço esse trabalho apenas por isso, prazer de ler e ajudar essa pessoinha q é tão especial pra mim. Além, é claro, de ficar imensamente satisfeita com o carinho q vcs tem por essa fic. Sério, é isso q me motiva a trabalhar junto com a nega pra dar vida a mais essa insanidade dela.

Obrigada pelas lindas reviews q vcs nos mandam. Elas incentivam muito, mas... Poderiam ser mais né? Aposto q todo mundo quer q o capitulo saia rapido, mas pra isso tem q ter incentivo de vcs, cara. Não é puxando o saco ou dando bronca q eu falo isso, mas eu também escrevo fics e eu sei o quanto é ruim dedicar horas de trabalho pra escrever um capitulo legal e não receber retorno. Por tanto, deixe a sua review e faça a criatividade da autora ferver.

E não percam o proximo capitulo... Pq muito mais trapalhadas e confusões vem por ai! Até lá! xD_ [**N/A:** Isso pareceu comercial de filme de sessao da tarde! HSUAHSUAHSA]_

Beijos!

_Mylla Lino_

* * *

Pessoas, hoje como eu milagrosmente to com tempo - lêia-se: Enrolando pra não ter que estudar pra prova de amanhã - Vou responder as reviews de quem não é usuario do site ;D

**Duda_Varela:** Oooh , brigada por ter deixado a review mesmo com pressa , rs. E não se preocupe com a Bells, no final tudo dá certo... ou não. 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSA Bjs.

**Ellen:** Bom, que ela vai tentar provar ela vai, mas tadinha... Se mete em tanta encrenca , haha. Bjs.

**may:** Ooown , brigada amor! E bem vinda, viu? Espero qeu voce continue gostando da fic assim como gostou agora ;D Viu, você deu sorte, o capitulo saiu rapidinho desde que voce deixou essa review, hein! Bjs.

**FR**: Ooown , brigada gata! Que bom que voce ama a fic, rs. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, viu? Bjs.

**dudacardinot:** Que bom que voce acha, gata! Continuei, agora da pra ter um gostinho de como vai ser esse tempinho da Bells com o James , né ?

**l.:** Ainda bem que a senhorita sabe , haha! Ah , que bom que voce amou *--* Eu nao sei quantos caps a fic deve ter, mas aproximadamente uns 40, eu acho. E eu posto SEMPRE aos sabados, mas quando eu tenho tempo ou quando tem muitas reviews pra me sensibilizarem eu posto as QUARTAS também. Bjs!

**Fabi:** Que bom, amr! Bom, um fim ela com certeza vai ter! Prometo nao abandoná-la até terminar , rs. Bom, o cap novo taí! Bjs!

É isso meu povo, acho que agora vou tomar vergonha na cara e estudar!

**Baabi Carvalho:** Que bom que voce ta gostando *--* Espero qeu continue assim , viu ? O cap novo taí, vamos ver qual o rumo que a vida da Bellinha vai ter! Bjs.

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	32. Chapter 32

Meu tio só chegou na hora do jantar. Desde o incidente com a carteira eu tinha me escondido no meu quarto. Não havia muito o que fazer naquela casa, isso era um fato. Mas se eu ia ter que ficar aqui eu ia achar algo pra fazer.

Assim que terminamos de jantar, de novo naquele meu silencio permanente, resolvi fazer um tour sem permissão pela casa. A velha foi assistir televisão, meu tio acho que foi pra seu escritório então eu só fui andar pela casa grande. Não tinha muitos cômodos, mas os que tinham eram grandes. Além do meu quarto, havia mais três quartos de hospedes e um nos fundos que eu julguei ser da empregada, pelas fotos dela com um velho na parede. O que mais me intrigou foi que em um desses quartos de hospedes, na cama havia 3 grandes malas pretas com grandes logotipos dourados de uma marca qualquer em relevo.

Depois de muito andar pela casa, achei uma biblioteca.

Assim que acendi as luzes me surpreendi, era grande e abarrotada de estantes e livros; de novo o nível de organização não era nada bom, mas dava pra eu entender. Fiquei ali até começar a cochilar na cadeira e me joguei na cama.

No dia seguinte acordei, como sempre, às 7 da manhã e tomei um banho frio pra me sentir acordada. Deixei meus cabelos molhados porque não tava nem um pouco afim de secar e coloquei um vestidinho bem leve que achei na mala. É, eu ainda não tinha desfeito elas.

Na cozinha a velha esquisita já preparava o café-da-manhã. Dei uma voltinha rápida pela casa só pra verificar que meu tio ainda estava dormindo e fui me sentar em uma cadeira de madeira no quintal. Saquei meu celular e disquei o numero da Rosie. Ela atendeu no quinto toque.

- Quem é o infeliz, futuro defunto que se atreveu a me acordar? – Ela disse rouca.

- Hey, Rosie! – Usei meu melhor tom animado.

- Vai se foder. – E então desligou na minha cara.

_Ai._

Fiz cara feia pro celular e liguei para o Emmett. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

- Bellita! – A voz afobada do Emmett atendeu e tinha uns barulhos esquisitos do outro lado, achei melhor ignorar.

- Emm? Você já tava acordado? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sim! To fazendo um café-da-manhã surpresa pra Rose. Ela ta bem tristonha desde que você foi embora.

- Ow, que fofo Emm! Mas ela não parecia triste quando falei com ela no telefone. – Fiz voz de choro.

Ouvi o barulho de algo caindo e um palavrão bem feio ser dito.

- Desculpa aí, Bellita. Mas eu não sou bom na cozinha.

- Percebi, mas o que caiu?

- Aquele troço que mistura as coisas e tritura... ah, você sabe! – Continuei em silencio pensando – O que faz um barulhão!

- Droga, Emm! Você quebrou meu liquidificador? – Acusei.

- Espera que eu vou ver! – Ouvi o barulho do liquidificador ligando e ele xingando alto agora – Essa merda tá funcionando e me sujou todo!

Uma risadinha escapou.

- Você tem que tampar ele antes de ligar.

- É? – Sua voz indicava que ele só tinha descoberto isso agora.

- É, Emm... Mas voltando ao que importa! Dá pra você ir ao quarto da minha prima e mandar ela atender o telefone sem desligar na minha cara? – Voltei com minha voz de choro, só pra comove-lo um pouco.

- Oh, Bellita eu até faria isso por você, mas você sabe que ela não é legal antes das 10. Na verdade ela assusta até a mim! – Eu praticamente pude visualizar seu biquinho de desculpas.

- Saco, essa minha família é um saco. – Resmunguei e ele riu – Tá rindo do que?

- Bom, já que você cansou da família vai catar teu namorado! – Ele mandou rindo.

- Ele deve ta dormindo também...

- Mas se for você acordando acho que ele não se importa... – Ignorei o tom sugestivo em sua voz.

- Tá, vou ligar pra ele. Tchau! – Disse animada.

- Espera! Posso te dar um bom conselho antes? – Sua voz estava tão séria que eu só esperei – Bellita... Você ainda não está preparada pra fazer sexo por telefone, então esquece essa idéia.

- Outch! Cala a boca, Emmett! – Quase gritei e desliguei o telefone ainda ouvindo sua gargalhada nada discreta.

Respirei fundo q praticamente quiquei ansiosamente na cadeira enquanto pressionava o numero 1 do telefone, que já dava direto no numero do Ed. Tocou umas três vezes antes de sua voz grossa e rouca de sono soar.

- Que é?

Prendi o riso e resolvi perturbar ele. Disfarcei minha voz e disse num tom sério.

- Boa tarde, Senhor. É que a minha empresa está com uma ótima oferta em planos telefônicos. Gostaria de...

Ele desligou. Comecei a rir que nem uma idiota. Eu estava me sentindo tão criança naquele momento, mas ignorei. Era bom ficar feliz de novo.

Obriguei-me a parar de rir e liguei de novo. Tocou até o final, então liguei de novo dessa vez ele atendeu no quarto toque.

- Senhor... - Tentei, mas ele me cortou.

- Olha, eu to muito feliz com minha operadora então vai pra puta que pariu e me deixa dormir! – Sua voz estava bem bravinha e ele nem me deixou responder já que desligou na minha cara.

_Poxa_. Liguei de novo, tocou até o final umas duas vezes até ele atender de novo.

- Qual o seu problema? Hein? Vai chupar uma rola e me deixa dormir, cacete! Você sabe que horas eu fui dormir ontem? Não! Você sabe o quão cansado física e emocionalmente eu estou? Não! Você sabe como é a minha vida? Não! Você sabe se eu tenho problemas com meu telefone? Não! Então vai dormir também, porra! – Ele gritou.

Fiquei calada, assustada ouvindo sua respiração acelerada do outro lado da linha. Ele suspirou alto depois de quase um minuto.

- Olha, desculpe... É só que, eu realmente não quero mudar de plano... – Sua voz estava cansada e envergonhada.

Dei uma risadinha e disse suavemente.

- Poxa, foi só uma brincadeira Ed.

Ele ficou mudo por quase um minuto.

- Bell? – Sua voz estava incerta.

- Ed? – Imitei sua voz.

- Ai meu Deus, Bella desculpe! Eu nunca ia imaginar que era você! Me perdoa! – Sua voz estava suplicante e eu ri disso.

- Relaxa, mas foi o Emmett que disse que você não ia se importar se eu te acordasse. Pode bater nele! – Brinquei.

- Na verdade eu adoro ouvir sua voz, então vou deixar pra bater nele outro dia. Como você tá, hein? Eu estava sonhando com você... – Ele disse suavemente.

Derreti-me com o celular no ouvido.

- Com saudades. Mas o que você estava sonhando, hein?

Ouvi uma risadinha e pude visualizar seu sorriso torto.

- Horário impróprio pra comentários. – Sua voz ficou propositalmente rouca e sacana.

- Idiota!

- Droga, tava com saudades de ouvir você me xingando!

Sorri ainda mais pro telefone.

- Se eu tivesse ao seu lado provavelmente faria muitas coisas, te xingar não seria uma delas.

- Não me provoca, Bell! Só porque você tá na casa do tiozinho do mal não quer dizer que eu não vá aí cobrar o que você diz, hein! – Sua voz ficou levemente ameaçadora e eu ri baixinho.

- Meu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente vai vir me buscar, é? – Brinquei, sabendo que ele infelizmente não poderia fazer isso.

- Quem sabe...

- Edward, eu já disse pra você não se arriscar. – Disse séria agora.

- E eu já te disse que nunca me arrisco! – Ele se defendeu.

- Sei... – Meneei a cabeça, embora ele não pudesse ver e suspirei com medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira e se desse mal por minha culpa – O que eu faço com você, hein?

- Me ame. – Ele disse simplesmente.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu corei sozinha ali no quintal.

Bosta, eu já o amava. Muito! Mas eu realmente não queria ser a primeira a dizer isso. Fiquei em silencio sem saber o que dizer realmente.

- Er... Desculpe por isso. Eu não queria te deixar sem graça nem nada, Bell. Vamos só fingir que eu não disse essa idiotice tá? Vamos deixar as coisas irem devagar, ok? Er... Eu não quero apressar nada, juro! – Percebi a ansiedade mal escondia na sua voz.

Droga, eu ia dizer. Fechei os olhos com força e apertei o telefone contra minha orelha até doer.

- _Eu te amo._ – Disse baixinho, mas tenho certeza que ele ouviu pelo silencio que se seguiu. Abri apenas um olho ansiosa.

- Eu vou até aí. – Sua voz estava firme.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Eu não quero que você faça besteira por minha culpa!

- Mas eu realmente quero te ver, Bell. E isso não está em discussão. Só te recomendo que deixe sua janela aberta essa noite.

Gemi infeliz.

- Ed...

- Nem adianta ficar gemendo por telefone! Pensei que o Emmett tinha te dito pra não fazermos sexo por telefone. – Sua voz agora estava brincalhona.

Corei.

- Hey! Como você sabe?

Ele riu alto.

- Eu não sabia, eu chutei. Ele disse pra mim também.

- Deus, o Emmett é podre! – Disse ainda rindo.

- Mas é isso que faz ele ser tão legal.

- Parem de falar de mim! – A voz alta do Emmett soou ao lado do Ed, isso me fez rir mais ainda.

- Sai daqui Emmett! – Edward disse e ouvi o barulho do telefone caindo no chão e então a voz do meu namorado abafada – Sai porra! Eu quero falar com ela!

- Mas agora é minha vez. – Emmett disse e então sua voz soou no telefone – Hey Bellita! Eu sempre soube que você não era tão santa!

- Emm, do que você ta falando? – Perguntei meio confusa.

- Você realmente tentou fazer sexo por telefone né danadinha?

- Ugh, Emmett! Passa esse telefone pro Edward agora! – Disse emburrada.

- Mas Bellita, admite! – Ouvi um barulho estranho e então ele praguejando.

- Peguei! Bell! Você ainda tá aí? – A voz do meu namorado estava afobada e sua respiração acelerada.

- Sempre. – Ri, imaginando os dois no quarto correndo e brigando pelo telefone.

- Ótimo, então deixe sua janela aberta que eu vou dar meu jeito de aparecer por aí, ok?

Sua voz não deixava brechas pra discussão. Tratei bem de esconder a minha felicidade com isso.

- Como eu vou saber que você está vindo?

- Eu vou te dar um toque. Beijos!

- Ed... tem certeza? – Perguntei incerta.

- A gente se vê a noite, Bell! – Ele disse me ignorando e desligando na minha cara.

Olhei pro telefone e um sorriso gigante surgiu no meu rosto.

- Haha, eu vou ver o Ed! – Cantarolei pra mim mesmo como a boba apaixonada que eu era.

- Café-da-manhã! -A velha gritou da cozinha eu acho.

Fala sério, ela se recusava a falar comigo, mas podia ficar gritando pela casa?

Andei fazendo minha melhor cara de tédio pra esconder ansiedade pra que chegasse logo de noite. Meu tio já estava me esperando comendo panquecas e parecendo mais feliz que o normal.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – Ele sorriu pra mim.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas pra ele e me sentei, o ignorando. Ele fez cara feia pra mim.

Droga, isso era tãaaao legal!

- Então, precisamos conversar então é bom a senhorita destrancar logo essa boca, ouviu? – Sal voz estava ríspida dessa vez.

- Que é? – Disse de mal grado.

- Semana que vem eu vou ter que passar a semana na cidade, pra resolver certos... problemas – Seu sorriso se alargou discretamente, mas eu estava atenta a ele o suficiente pra perceber – E como seria muito indelicado da minha parte te deixar sozinha nessa casa, sem a supervisão de ninguém além da minha governanta, tomei a liberdade de chamar minha afilhada pra passar uns dias conosco.

Tenho certeza que agora eu estava com a maior cara de bunda.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntei controlando minha raiva.

Ninguém que conseguisse ser amigo do meu tio devia ser boa pessoa.

- Você não a conhece, mas não se preocupe. Ela vai cuidar de você tão bem, quanto eu cuido.

Respirei fundo e dei de ombros, voltando a ignorá-lo, mas o infeliz continuou falando.

- Ela deve nos encontrar a tarde, então você poderá conhecê-la – Ele me olhou intensamente, até eu levantar os olhos do meu prato e encará-lo de volta, então sorriu – Você vai adorá-la.

Ignorei o arrepio contrario que passou pela minha espinha.

- Tanto quando eu te adoro, aposto. – Resmunguei.

Ele riu.

- Mostrando as garrinhas, hein? – Então bateu levemente na mesa. O sorriso morreu rápido – Se eu fosse você nem me daria ao trabalho. Não vai adiantar nada!

Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Veremos...

Encaramos-nos em desafio. Eu não queria ser a primeira a desviar o olhar, e acho que ele também. Porque ao invés de fazer isso, ele apenas se recostou na cadeira, ainda me encarando e indicou minha comida.

- Coma, você precisa de energias, certo?

Revirei os olhos pro meu tio e bebi o restante do meu suco de laranja. Empurrei o copo vazio pra longe e levantei da mesa, saindo sem falar com ninguém. Eu pude sentir seu olhar pesando sobre mim, enquanto eu saia daquele cômodo e ia até a sala me sentar no sofá.

Ô carinha irritante.

Comecei a passar canal por canal, até achar algo que servisse. Um filme em especial em chamou a atenção, a mulher estava numa sacada alta falando com um homem que estava no chão, a encarando com admiração.

Sorri instantaneamente pra cena de Romeo e Julieta. Aquela cena me lembrou a pequena visita que eu iria receber essa noite e imediatamente voltei a me sentir feliz e ansiosa. Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha pra conter meu sorriso gigante e assisti compenetrada aquele filme, embora já o tivesse visto milhões de vezes.

Acho que dormi no final do filme, porque a próxima coisa que me lembro é do meu tio me sacudindo rudimente no sofá.

- Acorda. Tenho alguém pra te apresentar! – Ele parecia feliz.

Torci o rosto pra ele, me afastando de seu toque enquanto me sentava. Será que já era de tarde e a tal garota já havia chegado?

Olhei pro meu relógio de pulso só pra confirmar que ainda eram 11 horas. Caramba, eu havia dormido bastante.

Meu tio se sentou na poltrona a minha frente e cruzou as pernas daquele jeito que os homens sempre cruzam. Apoiou um cotovelo no joelho erguido e seu rosto naquela mão. Seu sorriso era maldoso.

O olhei com minha melhor cara de tédio. Até que eu estava ficando boa nela.

- Querida, venha aqui por favor! – Ele gritou, porém sem nunca desviar o olhar de mim.

- Tio, onde é que estão as bebidas dessa casa? – Reconheci a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo suave, mas que me causava uma irritação fora do comum.

- A adega é no porão! – Ele gritou por sobre o ombro e depois voltou a me olhar, com aqueles olhos penetrantes, ainda gritando – Venha conhecer nossa nova moradora.

- Que moradora? – Sua voz soava confusa.

Jen surgiu num rompante na sala. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque mal feito e ela vestia nada mais que um sutiã preto de renda com bojo e um short jeans. Quando me viu ela colocou as mãos no quadril ossudo e ergueu o rosto, só pra me olhar de cima.

- Tá de sacanagem, né?

- Só pode ser brincadeira com a minha cara. – Não consegui evitar de dizer.

- Vocês se conhecem. – Foi uma afirmação. Sua voz demonstrava um prazer tangível.

- Infelizmente. – Disse sob o fôlego.

Jen não respondeu, caminhou calmamente até nós se sentando no braço da poltrona do meu tio. Ela estava descalça e as unhas dos seus pés estavam pintadas de cinza escuro.

Ela parecia alguma propaganda de lingerie dark. Será que ela saia na rua sem usar preto?

- Então... Foi por isso que você me chamou pra passar uns dias aqui, não é? – Ela perguntou acusadoramente pra James.

Eu estava começando a me recusar a chamá-lo de tio. Eca!

- Queria que você recepcionasse a Isabella. – Ele sorriu e me indicou com a mão.

- Não preciso ser recepcionada por ninguém. – Cruzei os braços me mexendo desconfortavelmente no sofá – Não pretendo ficar muito tempo, você sabe. – Disse-lhe.

Ao invés de se irritar como eu gostaria, ele sorriu.

- Bella, quando vai desistir dessa tolice de se mudar? – Seu rosto assumiu uma máscara de repreensão – Não gostaria de cumprir o desejo de seus falecidos pais?

Revirei os olhos. Vê-lo falando dos meus pais só me deu nojo. Deus! Acho que passei tempo demais com a Rosie, porque ao invés de sentir medo e querer fugir dele eu só queria encará-lo e irritá-lo. Ver o quão longe ele conseguiria ir com isso.

- Você sabe que eu cumpriria, se fosse verdadeiro.

- Passou tão pouco tempo, e você parece ter ganhado tanta coragem, Bella. – Jen disse com voz de deboche. Ela levantou e sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso obviamente falso e cheio de promessas ruins – Quem sabe nós não possamos nos divertir futuramente.

Então saiu, me deixando novamente sozinha com James.

- Credo, de onde veio esse ser humano? – Perguntei assim que ela saiu.

Ele riu.

- É minha afilhada, não somos parentes de verdade. Mas ela é totalmente adorável, não acha? – Seus olhos brilhavam e ele me encarava como se eu fosse uma espécie nova de inseto que ele nunca viu antes. Curiosidade.

- Tão adorável como uma víbora. – Disse-lhe com um tom gentil, o que contrastou com minhas palavras.

Ele fechou a cara por um minuto e então se levantou. Seu sorriso surgiu de novo.

- Você se comporta demais como sua mãe. – Ele me deu as costas e foi andando pra algum cômodo que eu desconhecia – Vou dar uma volta, fique a vontade. – Ele parou e me olhou por sobre o ombro – A casa é sua.

E então sumiu.

- Cretino. – Sussurrei pensando no que poderia fazer naquela casa idiota.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? Gostaram das minhas surpresas? Sim, eu estou mesmo postando na quarta - pra comemorar o fim das minhas provas - e temos uma visita a Bells já prometida e garantida e uma nova moradora na casa? Alguém surtando por aí? HAHA

Não vou falar muito porque acabei de fazer a sobrancelha com cera e minha cara tá meio... er... nojentinha; mas como já era pra eu ter postado mais cedo aqui está o capitulo, gatas!

Espero mesmo mesmo que voces gostem e me deixeeeeeeeem muitas reviews declarando isso, hein? Claro, que se voces odiarem também podem falar, rs.

Brigadinha pelas 24 reviews, meninas! E que bom que vcs gostaram de eu responder quem nao tinha conta... Só por isso vou continuar respondendo, rs!

**Alanna:** Que bom loooira! Sim, amo suspenses mas valeu a pena, né? E aí? Curtiu minha surpresinha? rs. Iih, postei super rápido dessa vez. Bjs!

**dudacardinot:** Hahaha, então o que você acha que vai acontecer, hein? E antes de tudo, como voce adivinhou e que ele ia visitá-la futuramente? O.o

**VittoriaVoltarelli:** Que bom amr! espero que tenha gostado do capitulo novo! Bjs!

**Carla Hale:** Relaxa meniina. Eu tenho meus planos! Sempre tive e sempre terei, mas se eu revelá-los não vai ter graça... Eu gosto taaanto de chegar simplesmente do nada com surpresinhas, rs. Então só aguenta firme aí, viu? Logo teremos muuuuitas mudanças, haha. E de verdade, eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que tenho mais uma fã! Na verdade já fico pasma em saber que tenho fãs, rs. Bjs!

**DudaVarela:** Ah, que bom amr! Viiiiiu, voce gostou e eu respondi de novo, rs! Tudo graças a voce, meniina! E aí? Curtiu a surpresinha? haha Continuei rapidinho, viu! Bjs!

**may:** De nada, amr! Eu adoro responder reviews, rs. Voce que é uma fofa! E que bom que voce gosta tanto da minha fic ;D Iiih, não digo nada! Surpresinhas sempre estaram por vir, gata! Bjs.

Próximo cap, chega no sabado. Então até lá!

Kiss!

.

.

**N/B: **Hey amores da minha vida!

Eu nem posso gritar 'Surpresa!' pq vcs me matariam, certo? Mas digamos q tivemos er... Novidades (não muito boas) nesse capitulo. A víbora da Jen voltou... Quem acha q ela vai fazer da vida da Bells um inferno levanta a mão ai. õ/ (kkkkkkk)

Eu amo o Emmett gente... Morro de rir com os comentários dele! E o Edward é tãaao romantico! Ainda roubo ele pra mim! *---*

Bom... Quero agradecer as 23 (se eu não estou enganada) reviews q foram enviadas no último capitulo. Melhorou bastante né! \õ/

Mas podemos fazer melhor, então... Vamos mandar muito mais reviews q o capitulo sai rapidinho! ;D

Bom, por hoje é só... Nos vemos no próximo!

Beijos!

_Mylla Lino_

_

* * *

_**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	33. Chapter 33

O ser loiro, também conhecido como Jen, que infelizmente ia morar na casa do James – sim, me recuso a ter ainda mais parentesco com a loira – passou a tarde toda trancada no quarto desfazendo as malas. Não que ela tenha me dito, claro.

Depois de ficar algumas horas na biblioteca desarrumada da casa resolvi assistir um pouco de televisão enquanto esperava que o Edward me ligasse avisando que estava chegando. Acabei assistindo algumas milhões de reprises de Friends e um filme bobo que não consegui prestar atenção.

Eu ainda estava jogada no sofá quando sentir meu celular dar um único toque e desligar. Pulei do sofá na mesma hora e um sorriso gigante surgiu no meu rosto.

Era ele.

Andei a passos rápidos até meu quarto e pra minha total infelicidade trombei logo com quem não queria. Tropecei pra trás e me apoiei na parede do corredor.

- Mas que merda, garota. Olha por onde anda! – Jen resmungou fazendo questão de bater de novo no meu ombro quando saiu.

Encarei com raiva suas costas.

- Vadia mal amada – Sussurrei pra mim mesma e logo arregalei os olhos.

Caramba, isso foi quase um palavrão! Acho que estresse e raiva não fazem bem ao meu vocabulário.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso, corri pro quarto me deparando com uma cena no mínimo bizarra.

Cheguei a tempo de ver uma mochila grande voando pela janela alta do meu quarto e um Edward pulando pra dentro com uma expressão no mínimo desesperada. Só entendi o motivo do seu pavor quando vi aquele bulldog feio rosnando e pulando na minha janela tentando morder a perna do meu namorado.

- Ed!

Segurei suas mãos e o puxei pra dentro, mas a droga do cachorro conseguiu pegar alguma parte do meu namorado, já que comecei a sentir algo puxando do outro lado da janela.

- Pelo amor de Deus me puxa pra dentro! – Edward sussurrou apavorado.

E só então me lembrei de que não deveríamos fazer barulho. Assenti freneticamente enquanto puxava com mais força seus braços.

Meu namorado se remexeu com força e então ouvi um choro fraco de cachorro, no mesmo instante a puxada que havia do outro lado sumiu e o Edward caiu em cima de mim, me derrubando no chão junto com ele.

Rolei pro lado tentando respirar.

- Porque você não me avisou do cachorro? – Sua respiração estava acelerada e sua voz entrecortada.

- Achei que você ia lembrar, você viu ele quando me trouxe até aqui! – Disse me sentando enquanto tirava o cabelo da minha cara, fazendo um coque frouxo.

- Vi, mas ele parecia inofensivo da ultima vez, não achei que ele fosse me pegar! – Ele se defendeu.

Suspirei forte, já recuperada e encarei seu rosto corado e seus desarrumados cabelos cor de bronze. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando por causa da adrenalina, acho, e sua camiseta amarela clara estava suja.

_Lindo_.

Sorri e ele me retribui com seu sorriso torto.

- Oi... – Sussurrei.

- Oi – Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e entrelaçou nossos dedos – Senti sua falta.

Sorri ainda mais e ele me puxou pra cima de seu corpo ainda deitado, me fazendo rir baixinho com o movimento rápido.

- Eu também.

Seus braços me envolveram e eu apoiei meu rosto em seu peito. Aspirei seu cheiro de menta e canela e sorri, automaticamente erguendo meu rosto a procura do seu.

Dei uma mordidinha leve em seu queixo e seus lábios encontraram os meus, num beijo calmo a atencioso.

- Você demorou. – Resmunguei igual uma criança mimada.

- Desculpa, mas a culpa é da Alice e da Rosalie – Ele falou como se isso explicasse tudo.

- E...? – Instiguei me levantando e o levando junto.

- Elas me obrigaram a trazer aquilo pra você – Ele apontou com a cabeça pra mochila e se sentou na beirada da minha cama.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, colocando uma de minhas pernas sobre as suas despreocupadamente. Seu braço se enroscou na minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto ainda e ele afundou o rosto no meu pescoço, inspirando lentamente e então soprando todo seu hálito quente ali.

Acariciei seus cabelos e suspirei alto, me sentindo mole e quente só por estar ao seu lado.

- E o que tem na mochila, Ed? – Sussurrei porque parecia inapropriado falar em voz alta no momento, como se fosse quebrar a magia que havia ali.

- Não sei – Ele disse e então soprou meu pescoço, afastando os fios de cabelo que haviam ali – Elas disseram algo sobre kit de sobrevivência feminino.

Edward começou a mordiscar lentamente meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer discretamente toda vez que seus dentes raspavam minha pele despida graças ao leve vestido de verão.

- Hum... – Murmurei.

Definitivamente conversar estava fora dos meus objetivos no momento.

Inclinei minha cabeça lhe dando mais acesso enquanto suas mordidinhas subiam calmamente pelo meu pescoço, brincando com minha orelha e então descendo pelo meu maxilar. A essa hora eu já havia fechado os olhos, apenas aproveitando o carinho não-tão-inocente do meu namorado.

Senti sua respiração se afastar levemente de mim, então presumi que ele houvesse afastado o rosto. Resisti ao impulso de abrir os olhos e apenas mordi o lábio inferior em total ansiedade. Sua mão livre acariciou minha bochecha e eu sorri discretamente, ainda mordendo o lábio.

- Tão linda... – Ele sussurrou e sua boca roçou levemente a minha.

No mesmo instante soltei meu lábio inferior e prendi seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Ele pareceu gostar da minha reação, já que ambas de suas mãos vieram até minha cintura me empurrando pro meio da cama. Meu lábio inferior foi recapturado, dessa vez por seus dentes. Ele puxou levemente e me deu um selinho doce.

Bufei impaciente e ele deu uma risadinha.

- Apressada? – Sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Abri os olhos e os revirei. Desci minhas mãos pra seus ombros largos, fazendo força pra que seu corpo deitasse na minha cama de solteiro.

- Apenas com saudades – Sussurrei de volta olhando apreciativamente seu rosto corado deitado sobre meu travesseiro.

Passei meu indicador por seu nariz fino e contornei seu lábio superior e então seu inferior. Edward abriu levemente os lábios e mordeu meu dedo.

Fiz cara feia pra ele, embora só o que eu quisesse fosse beijá-lo, e ele riu baixinho. As mãos que descansavam na minha cintura me puxaram contra seu peito, me deitando sobre ele.

- Quem está apressado agora? – Brinquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e me jogou pra debaixo de seu corpo, finalmente me beijando. Nossos lábios se movimentavam sincronizadamente, num beijo perfeito.

Uma de suas mãos se apossou das minhas costas, colando nossos corpos, enquanto a outra subiu até minha nuca e a massageou enquanto sua boca se soltava da minha pra que finalmente pudéssemos respirar. Ao invés de ficar quieto os lábios de Edward voltaram a explorar avidamente meu pescoço. Como se a cada segundo conseguissem descobrir um ponto novo e surpreendente.

Eu não conseguia deixar minhas mãos quietas. Elas simplesmente tinham que tocar cada ponto possível do Ed. Então antes mesmo que eu percebesse, elas tinham desistido de apenas acariciar suas costas por cima da camiseta e estavam brincando com a bainha da mesma. Eu podia praticamente sentir o calor do seu corpo por cima da camiseta, e cara... Aquilo era tão bom.

Suspirei em contentamento, quando finalmente deixei minhas mãos entrarem em sua camiseta. Usei minhas unhas pra arranhá-lo delicadamente enquanto invadia sua roupa e subia o máximo que conseguia sem ter que tirar a camiseta. Quando minhas mãos desceram pelo mesmo caminho senti que ele estava totalmente arrepiado e sorrir ao perceber que era tudo graças a mim.

Seus lábios fizeram aquela coisa de chupar bem embaixo da minha orelha e eu mordi meus lábios firmemente, dividida entre brigar com ele pela futura mancha ou só jogar minha cabeça pro lado e aproveitar.

- Vai marcar... – Sussurrei quase inaudivelmente e ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

- Eu sei... – Ele sussurrou de volta, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e então o chupando em seguida.

- Menino mau – Brinquei enquanto puxava seu rosto pelo cabelo e grudava nossos lábios novamente.

- Hum... muito mau – Ele sussurrou quando separamos nossos lábios e ficou completamente sobre mim, me prendendo firmemente sob seu corpo.

Sorri e me aproveitei disso pra voltar a arranhar e alisar seu corpo. Minhas mãos entraram por sua camiseta, automaticamente a erguendo. Arranhei a lateral do seu corpo, novamente apreciando como ele se arrepiava, e então passei a alisar seu abdômen bem definido. Contornei cada músculo dali enquanto nos beijávamos apaixonadamente.

Eu sabia que deveria parar antes que isso passasse aquela tênue linha. Toda garota tem uma, a obvia linha limite. Depois que você ultrapassa simplesmente não há como parar. E cara, eu estava chegando beeem perto da minha.

Minha mão estava subindo cada vez mais por seu corpo, até que a camiseta simplesmente atrapalhava tudo. Bufei impaciente com isso e Edward se afastou dando um sorrisinho torto. O olhei confusa, enquanto ele se afastava ligeiramente de mim e tirava sua camiseta.

Observei atentamente a forma como seu corpo se esticava e seus músculos se retesavam e aliviavam com o simples movimento de tirar a droga da camiseta.

Caramba, o garoto era _bom_.

Ele se deitou novamente sobre mim, grudando nossas bocas. Uma de suas mãos continuava me mantendo firmemente grudada a ele, enquanto a outra se ocupou de explorar meu corpo. Eu sabia que estava fazendo a mesma coisa com o corpo dele, e obviamente ele estava bem mais despido que eu, mas isso não me impediu de arfar quando sua mão apertou minha coxa descoberta graças ao vestido e enganchou minha perna em seu quadril.

Eu fiquei meio em cima dele e deixei que meus beijos descessem pelo seu pescoço e então pela sua barriga. Caramba, acho que eu tinha um pequeno problema de atração por tanquinhos.

Eu estava quase abandonando aquela pequena linha, quando uma batida na porta me tirou do transe.

- Merda... – Sussurrei e acabei empurrando Edward pra longe de mim.

O baque dele caindo no chão pareceu ainda mais alto no quarto.

Minha respiração estava acelerada assim como a dele. Olhamos-nos atordoados, e eu corei assim que percebi que ele estava sem a sua camiseta.

- Isabella! – A voz irritadiça da Jen soou pelo quarto, quebrando nossa troca de olhares.

- Jen? – Ele sussurrou confuso.

- Se esconde! – Sussurrei pra ele e então gritei – Já vai!

- Anda logo! – Ela reclamou batendo novamente na porta.

Edward olhou aterrorizado de um lado pro outro.

- Onde?

Nessas horas que eu sentia falta de ter uma suíte e um closet.

- Embaixo da cama! – Disse o empurrando pra baixo.

- Tem como ser mais clichê? – Ele reclamou, se enfiando ali.

- Cala a boca! – Sussurrei.

Droga, ele era grande demais. Dava pra ver um pedaço dos seus pés pra fora da cama.

- Se encolhe! – Sussurrei apressada quando ouvi mais batidas na porta.

- Não dá! – Seu olhar estava desesperado.

- Bosta!

Peguei a coberta, que estava toda amarrotada pelo nosso pequeno grande amasso e desarrumei mais, cobrindo seus pés e deixando metade da cama descoberta pra parecer que eu estava deitada.

Não me convenceu muito, mas talvez tenha sido só a consciência pesada.

Puxei apressada meu vestido pra baixo e prendi meu cabelo todo bagunçado num coque.

- Argh! To entrando! – Jen gritou uma ultima vez antes de abrir a porta num rompante.

- Que é? – Perguntei irritada, em parte por ela ter me atrapalhada e em parte só pela minha raiva permanente por ela.

Ela revirou os olhos me ignorando e se sentou na beira da minha cama.

- Você está um lixo! – Ela disse depois de me analisar.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Desculpa, mão não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião – Me apoiei contra a porta e a encarei de volta – O que você quer?

- Tá irritadinha hoje, é? – Alfinetou.

Só porque eu não podia perder tempo com ela, parece que o ser humano resolveu conversar comigo. Saco.

- Pelo que eu me lembro nós não nos falamos direito, lembra? Que tal mantermos a regra? – Disse abrindo minha porta, num claro sinal de expulsão.

- Sabe, acho que você está na TPM! – Ela resmungou e então um sorrisinho pequeno e malvado se formou em seus lábios rosados – Eu me lembro de dizer que seriamos boas amigas.

- Não quero sua amizade, quero que de o fora. Agora! – Disse irritada, ainda com a porta aberta.

- Que seja, você vai ter que me aturar por um mês inteirinho... Só vim avisar que é melhor tomar cuidado, porque ao que parece eu serei sua responsável enquanto meu tio estiver fora – Ela disse piscando pra mim, seu tom de voz totalmente divertido.

- Eu diria que você vai ser minha carcereira, correto? – Cruzei meus braços a encarando.

Ela se levantou da cama e então colocou as mãos no quadril ossudo.

- Chame como quiser, queridinha. Mas apenas faça sua parte e não me de trabalho, ok?

Aproximei-me lentamente dela, ainda de braços cruzados e ergui minha cabeça, como se isso fosse apagar nossa diferença de altura. Às vezes era um saco ser baixinha.

- Você sabe que posso fazer da sua um inferno, não é? – Ameacei.

Infelizmente, Jen riu.

- Meu bem, se você não se lembra, a única vadia aqui sou eu. Você nem mesmo sabe como ser má. Contente-se em ser a garota boba e inocente do campo, ok?

- Eu posso ser o que eu quiser, Jen – Disse sorrindo, me lembrando de todas as milhões de vezes que o Jasper me disse isso.

- Não, você não pode – Ela disse totalmente convencida e seu sorriso se tornou largo – Mas vou me divertir vendo você tentar.

- Não tanto quanto eu, acredite – Disse sorrindo.

Ela meneou a cabeça e fez um barulho de reprovação.

- Tão inocente...

Revirei os olhos pra ela e acenei com a mão.

- Tchauzinho, Jen.

Ela abaixou o olhar e então fez uma careta. Segui seu olhar e... BOSTA! Ela tava encarando a camiseta do Edward que estava jogada no chão.

_Edward_!

Esqueci totalmente dele.

Dei a volta por ela e empurrei suas costas em direção a porta.

- A gente se vê depois, certo? Tenha uma boa noite! – Disse atropelando as palavras.

- Mas o que...? – Ela disse confusa, se deixando empurrar, graças a Deus! – Isabella!

- Que é! – Gritei irritada novamente.

Porque essa coisa loira nunca colaborava com nada?

Ela se virou na minha direção e encarou meu rosto, o analisando.

- Você está tramando alguma... – Ela apontou o dedo no meu rosto e eu resisti ao súbito impulso idiota de morde-lo até sangrar.

_Nossa, que sádico._

Fiz a cara de paisagem, que eu já tinha aperfeiçoado de tanto fazer pro meu tio.

- Sério?

Ela bufou.

- Eu vou descobrir, Isabella. E acredite, não vai dar certo! – Ela resmungou indo em direção a porta.

- Vaca... – Sussurrei pra mim mesma, baixo o suficiente pra ela não ouvir.

Ela me olhou por sobre o ombro, já da porta e sorriu.

- O jantar está na mesa – E então se foi.

- ARGH! – Praticamente gritei e procurei a coisa mais próxima, por fim achando uma escova de cabelo e tacando com o máximo de força na porta.

O barulho ecoou alto pelo quarto e eu tentei acalmar minha respiração.

Chutei o ar, irritada e então me joguei na cama. Sentando-me em posição de lótus de braços cruzados.

- Ai! – Uma voz conhecida soou debaixo da cama.

- Ops! – Disse me lembrando do meu namorado.

Me debrucei de cabeça pra baixo e vi ele espremido ali.

- Oi macaquinha - Ele sussurrou baixinho.

- Pode sair – Disse saindo de cima da cama, pra ele sair mais fácil.

Ele se lançou pra fora do espaço pequeno e se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na cama.

- Caramba, você precisa de uma cama maior – Ele reclamou.

- Não vou ficar aqui tempo o suficiente pra utilizá-la – Disse categoricamente.

- Espero que não – Ele disse baixinho, encarando o chão.

Não tenho certeza se era pra eu ouvir, mas isso só despertou melancolia em mim. Suspirei alto e ele finalmente me olhou, percebendo a burrada que fez.

- Hey, vem cá – Ele estendeu a mão e me puxou pro seu colo, me sentando de lado em suas pernas – Vamos te tirar daqui rapidinho, ok? Você vai ver!

Assenti mordendo o lábio.

Ele acariciou minhas costas e beijou docemente meus lábios.

- Onde está a garota confiante que eu acabei de ver?

Mordi o lábio e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ela é só uma encenação – Disse com a voz abafada – Mas eu preciso dela, pra acreditar que tudo vai dar certo.

- Tudo vai dar certo – Ele disse dessa vez com convicção – Vamos esquecer isso um pouco, tudo bem?

Assenti de novo e ele abaixou o rosto me dando um beijo curto, porém muito doce.

- Acho melhor eu sair pra você ir jantar, não é? – Ele sussurrou contra minha bochecha.

- Não quero! – Resmunguei abraçando seu pescoço.

Ele fez aquele biquinho irresistível e eu automaticamente tive que lhe dar um selinho.

- Bell, eu vou voltar logo. Você vai ver – Ele me deu uma piscadela e eu sorri.

- Promete?

Ele assentiu.

- Prometo! Agora eu quero que você coma direitinho pra ficar bem fortinha e não se esqueça do seu plano de fuga, ok?

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Bosta!

- Bell... O que você fez? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Bom... – Desenhei círculos invisíveis em seu braço – Talvez... Só talvez! Eu tenha esquecido a câmera em cima do armário do escritório do James...

- Bell! – Ele me repreendeu – Tente ligar logo a câmera, ok? Você está perdendo tempo, amor – Ele disse acariciando meus cabelos.

Sorri com o 'amor' e assenti.

- Sim senhor!

Me levantei depois de lhe dar mais um beijo calmo e lento.

- Estarei aqui de novo antes que você perceba! – Ele me abraçou apertado e então me deu um suave beijo na testa.

- Espero que sim – Fui com ele até a janela e olhei melancólica ele pulá-la e correr por um caminho estranho, provavelmente onde ele deixou o carro.

Agora eu só precisava fazer tudo certinho e vazar desse lugar horroroso!

**

* * *

N/A: **Pronto, garotas e garotos! Sim, garotos pq o BrunoHagel apareceu, haha. Nao digo nada pra ele. HUMPF!

Gente, desculpa nao ter postado no sabado, mas fiquei super atolada =/ Eu sei que isso nao é desculpa, mas vamos lá! Autores também sao adolescente em época de vestibular e querendo ter vida social, né! rs.

Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo amores da minha vida! *-*

Alguém ai curtiu o senhor amasso da Bella e do Ed? Pq eu acho que aquela linahzinha vai sumir rapidinho, haha. Mas amos deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente!

Alguém mais odeia a Jen, no momento?

Ah, pra quem nao lembra: A Jen é a prrma da Rosie e do Jasper! Ah da festa, que brigo com a Bella? que era amiga do Ed quando eles eram mais novos? Alguem lembrou ? rs.

Enfim, vou parar por aqui pq eu tenho que dormir logo.

Brigadinha pelas 25 reviews *-* Como sempre, amo cada uma delas! Sempre dou pulinhos na frente do pc quando vejo que chegou uma review nova!

Vou fazer minha parte e responder as de quem nao tem conta, pra depois responder de quem tem.

**dudacardinot:** Poxa, voce é vidente? Tipo Alice ou Mãe diná? 'HUSAHUSHAUSHA Bjs!

**l:** Eu expliquei de onde é a Jen bem aqui em cima! É só da uma lidinha pra ver se voce lembra ;D Espero qeu tenha gostado da tãoa guardada visitinha , rs. bjs.

**maa cullen:** OOOWN, brigada amr! Poxa, nao briga comigo! Nao deu pra eu postar no sabado, mas eu to postando agora =/ É pq fiquei atolada em coisas e recebendo notas e tudo mais. Desculpa mesmo, flor! Mas prometo que vou tentar adiantar o maximo possivel o procimo cap, ok? bjs.

**Karooly:** Eu bem sei, voce teria gritado uma de suas sequencias de palavras e barido pé como smepre faz quando ta nervosa, 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSA Então, a visitinha foi interessante o suficiente pra voce ? kkk Bjs bobona!

**Dudavarela:** Tudo bem, graças a Deus as minhas provas já acabaram! Espero que tenha ido bem nas suas D Ooown , brigada meniina. Assim voce me deixa mal acostumada com tantos elogios , hha. Beijos flor!

**may:** Pronto! matei sua curiosidade! haha. Que bom que voce gostou! *-* Fica nao, daqui a pouco passa, rs. Bjs!

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	34. Chapter 34

Hoje completava exatas 2 semanas que eu estava na casa do meu tio. E sinceramente eu estava quase cortando meus pulsos, por mais emo que isso pudesse ser.

Sorri involuntariamente me lembrando de quando comentei isso com o Ed, em uma de suas muitas visitas clandestinas até meu quarto. Ele havia rido e dito simplesmente que eu não ia ficar bem me vestindo de preto e pintando os olhos igual a um guaxinim, então era pra eu esquecer essa história de virar emo.

Balancei-me levemente na cadeira da varanda. Desviei meus olhos do livro que eu lia e encarei a sala, pelas janelas. A velha estava em seu habitat natural, vegetando no sofá em frente a televisão.

Porque será mesmo que o James mantém essa mulher aqui? Por bom serviço é que não é! Será que ele dava uns pegas nelas? _Eca_!

Arregalei meus olhos com minha linha de pensamento, era melhor pensar em coisas mais... normais.

Lembrei-me então de que eu ainda tinha que ver os vídeos que havia na câmera. No mesmo dia em que Edward fez sua primeira visita eu liguei corretamente a câmera, no meio da madrugada, é claro, pra evitar ser pega. Ontem, eu havia finalmente a tirado de lá e precisava passar os vídeos pro notebook; mas não havia como eu assistir esses vídeos.

A única forma seria enviar para os meus primos, eles poderiam ver na minha fazenda e me falar caso houvesse algo que me ajudasse.

É, eu realmente deveria fazer isso mais tarde...

Ergui meu rosto pro céu, aproveitando o sol que me banhava. Aquilo era bom, relaxante...

Devo ter dormido ali, porque a próxima coisa que senti não foi o sol, mas sim alguém me sacudindo e o friozinho agradável da noite me atingindo.

- Acorda logo! – Jen resmungava.

- Que é? – Resmunguei de volta, me sentando direito e pegando o livro que havia caído no chão.

- Eu vou sair com meu tio, vamos voltar antes da meia-noite. – Ela disse sorridente – Mas não se preocupe você não vai ficar sozinha, ok?

Ignorei sua piscadela e revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem. E obrigada pelo convite, mas prefiro ficar em casa. – Disse sarcástica, embora eu nunca fosse aceitar sair com eles.

Ela riu e se afastou de mim.

- De nada, Isabella.

Eu ia dar uma resposta bem feia, mas desisti de última hora percebendo que seria um bom momento pra por meus planos em ação.

Sorri pra ela e acenei.

- Tchauzinho, priminha.

Ela fez uma careta, provavelmente pra o meu tom de voz gentil. Por fim, deu de ombros e saiu, me deixando sozinha ali na varanda novamente.

Levantei-me num pulo e corri pro meu quarto sabendo exatamente o que eu iria fazer enquanto eles estivessem fora.

Peguei meu notebook, brinde de uma das visitas do Ed. Eu realmente tinha que agradecer as meninas por sempre mandarem ele trazer alguma coisa pra mim. Era bem prático. Liguei rapidamente o modem 3G, e agradeci fervorosamente pela internet de ultima geração que Alice tinha feito questão de me dar de presente.

Deixei o msn ligando enquanto tirava a regata simples que eu estava pela cabeça. Fui até a mala e tirei uma blusa leve de mangas três quartos e a vesti, voltando a tempo de ver uma janelinha piscando na tela.

_Rose diz:_

_. Hey bitch!_

Revirei os olhos pra mensagem dela.

_Bella diz:_

_. Oi, vocês vão sair agora?_

_. Ou você vai ficar online a noite toda?_

_Rose diz:_

_. Os meninos estão fazendo um campeonato idiota de vídeo game na sua televisão. _

_. Eu e a Allie estávamos nos preparando pra ver um filme meloso na televisão do quarto, por quê?_

_Bella diz:_

_. James e a SUA prima vão sair então eu vou ficar a toa em casa. Me explica como passar o vídeo da câmera pro computador pra eu te enviar?_

_Rose diz:_

_. Porque você sempre tem que lembrar o lado podre da minha família? Humpf._

_. Finalmente você vai enviar a droga do vídeo. Já vi que vou perder horas da minha vida vendo isso._

_. ¬¬'_

Eu pude praticamente visualizar sua careta boba enquanto escrevia, mesmo sabendo que ela não ia se importar realmente em me ajudar - esse plano era dela afinal - e muito menos por eu falar mal da Jen; nós duas sabíamos muito bem que a família da minha mãe tinha suas maças podres.

_Bella diz:  
. Não seja tão reclamona, Rosie. E de qualquer forma você vai fazer porque me ama! Viu que alma caridosa você é?  
. *-*_

Sorri esperando pela resposta dela.

Rose diz:  
_. Aé!  
. Sou a pessoa mais caridosa que eu conheço, ainda não viu minhas asinhas e aureola não?_

Revirei os olhos pra tela e segui suas instruções atentamente até aparecer na tela 'Arquivo enviado'.

Depois disso ainda ficamos conversando algumas bobeiras até estar tarde o suficiente pra eu poder desligar o notebook e ir dormir.

Na manha seguinte eu estava com uma cólica infeliz e um humor horrível. Então nem mesmo desci pra tomar o café da manha, apenas tomei um banho frio e fiquei jogada na cama lendo um livro que supostamente deveria ser de terror, Formaturas infernais _[__**N/A:**__ fica a dica! Livro muito bom]._

- Isabella! – James irrompeu pelo quarto, sem nem mesmo bater na porta.

Como meu humor não tava dos melhores, não conseguir medir minhas palavras ou até mesmo ignorá-lo como estava acostumada a fazer.

- Que foi, inferno?

Ele fez uma falsa cara de afetado.

- Estamos irritadinhos hoje?

Fiz minha melhor cara de indiferença pra ele.

- O que você quer, James?

- Você não foi tomar café-da-manhã. Não sou obrigado a gostar de você, mas tenho que te manter saudável. – Ele disse simplesmente, como se declarar seu desafeto óbvio por mim fosse totalmente normal.

Pelo menos eu podia dizer que o desafeto era recíproco.

- Bom, não preciso da sua preocupação. – Disse voltando o olhar para o meu livro, embora eu não conseguisse ler uma só palavra sentindo o peso de seu olhar sobre mim. Suspirei alto e voltei a encará-lo – Vai ficar aí me admirando, é? Não tem mais nada pra fazer?

Ele riu alto.

- Alguém está de mau humor, hum.

- Que bosta, vai passear, vai! – Resmunguei tacando um travesseiro em direção a porta com força. Pro meu azar, ele saiu fechando a tempo de escapar.

Não consegui terminar de ler nem o resto do capitulo, já que parecia que meu útero estava se decompondo dentro de mim. Desisti então e fui em direção a cozinha, procurar um remédio pra dor e alguma coisa pra comer.

Acabei comendo umas torradas com manteiga e por fim resolvi ir para a biblioteca, ignorando como sempre a velha estranha que estava em frente a televisão, fungando por alguma novela idiota, aposto.

Me sentei no sofá e puxei minhas pernas pra cima, as abraçando enquanto resmungava de dor. Resolvi tentar voltar a ler algum outro livro, já que estava com preguiça de ir no quarto pegar o que eu estava lendo antes. Aos poucos a dor foi aliviando e eu pude ficar em paz.

Me assustei quando ouvi a música alta do meu celular tocar ao longe.

- Edward! – Me animei com a possibilidade de ser meu namorado e disparei em direção ao quarto.

- Abelhinha? – A voz incerta do meu primo soou pelo fone do celular.

Não era quem eu esperava, mas não era uma surpresa infeliz, na verdade.

- Jazz! – Disse feliz, me jogando na cama e encarando o teto alto do quarto – E aí? O que manda?

- Sua carta de alforria – Eu pude visualizar seu sorriso branco em minha mente, de tão feliz que sua voz soou.

- Como assim? – Me sentei automaticamente espantada.

- Lembra que você me deu a senha da sua conta bancaria a uns dias atrás pra eu investigar?

- Aham! E aí? – Perguntei entusiasmada, o resquício de dor totalmente esquecido.

- Bom... temos algumas transações muito misteriosas aqui, feitas nos dias que seu tio ficou fora. Então eu pedi pra um investigador particular dar uma examinada nisso pra mim, e todas as transações foram feitas pelo seu tutor legal, também conhecido como James. – Ele disse, obviamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- E...?

- Caraca, deixa de ser lerda abelhinha! E daí que agora já temos o motivo perfeito pra pedir sua guarda de volta. Vamos te tirar dai!

Ignorei a impaciência da sua voz. Eu estava feliz demais pra lidar com isso.

- Sério? Quando?

- Bom... – A voz de Jasper começou, mas logo foi seguida por um barulho estranho e então a voz de sua namorada.

- O delegado disse que vai aí amanhã de manhã pra avisar ao seu tio que ele está deposto do cargo de tutor, mas como somos todos adolescente e tão inconseqüentes vamos te seqüestrar por hoje. – Alice disse extremamente rápido, tanto que eu levei alguns segundos a mais pra que todas as palavras se encaixassem na minha cabeça.

- Ai meu Deus! Que horas? – Perguntei olhando pra minha mala no chão cheia de roupas explodindo pra fora.

Ainda bem que eu não a arrumei no armário.

- O pessoal quer ir a noite ou de madrugada, quando vai ser mais fácil te pegar sem sermos vistos, mas eu quero ir no final da tarde... – Ela disse vagamente.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor Allie! Me tira daqui o mais rápido possível! – Implorei.

- Você sabe... Eu poderia convencê-los... – De novo ela deixou a condição no ar.

Ah não. Eu conheço esse tom. A baixinha ia me chantagear bonito.

- Oh por favor, faça isso! – Choraminguei rezando pra que ela sentisse pena.

- Claro, Bellinha! Por você eu faço tudo! – Ela disse feliz.

- Serio? Obrigada Allie!

- De nada! Você só precisa deixar que eu te vista pelo próximo mês e nós vamos te buscar o mais rápido possível! – De novo ela disse rápido demais pra que eu entendesse no mesmo instante.

- Me vestir? Alice, você já faz isso! – Reclamei.

- Mais ou menos, você vive reclamando e me fazendo mudar o que eu escolho! – Pela sua voz percebi que estava emburrada – Você nunca me deixa escolher totalmente, Bella!

- Alice, você sempre exagera. – Choraminguei de novo.

- Eu? Exagerada? Claro que não! Você que é totalmente minimalista! E não estou falando o minimalista bom, Bella! – Ela reclamou em seu tom de voz autoritário.

Revirei os olhos.

- Tá Alice que seja! Faça o que você quiser! – Ouvi um gritinho fino no telefone, então elevei a voz pra que ela me ouvisse – Mas não pode ser nada que eu considere imoral!

- Fechado! Nada que _nós_ consideremos imoral! – Ela me corrigiu, mas resolvi ignorar.

- Certo, vou ficar esperando vocês.

- Faça isso. Quando estivermos chegando te daremos um toque. Então o Ed vai ir te buscar pela janela, distraia aquele cachorro idiota!

- Sim, senhora! Obrigada Alice. – Disse sinceramente agradecida – Eu já não agüentava mais ficar aqui.

- De nada, docinho. Vamos estar aí logo, logo. Vá arrumar suas coisas.

- Ok, beijos!

- Beijinhos Bellinha!

Passei o resto do dia arrumando minhas coisas, só parando pra almoçar e me dopar com mais remédios pra cólica. Às 6 horas James e a Jen já haviam chegado e estavam fazendo Deus sabe o que. Como eu realmente não me importava de saber.

Eu estava esparramada no sofá vendo um documentário sobre bebes foca. Eu estava fungando, agarrada a uma almofada enquanto um cara totalmente agasalhado no meio da neve apontava milhares de bebes lindos e felpudos tingidos de vermelho, mortos. Era tão triste!

Como é que as pessoas podiam matar aquelas coisinhas brancas e fofinhas?

A câmera deu um close num bebe vivo e eu sorri. Ele mecheu o focinho preto que contrastava com sua pelagem branca assim como os olhos, que piscaram curiosos pra câmera.

Chorei mais ainda, imaginando ele sendo morto com uma cacetada na nuca.

- Pobrezinho... – Funguei mais uma vez, limpando algumas lágrimas.

Meu celular começou a tocar.

- O-oi... – Atendi com a voz chorosa fungando logo em seguida.

- Bell, amor! Você tá chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward se desesperou.

Solucei. Ele era tão doce comigo.

- Nã-ã-ão. Tá tudo b-bem.

- Mas você tá chorando porque, amor? – Sua voz não desfarçava nem um pouco sua preocupação.

- Bebes foca! – Disse chorando mais ainda.

Ouve um silencio da parte dele e então uma gargalhada alta.

Isso me irritou.

- Edward, porque você está rindo?

Funguei uma ultima vez, toda a tristeza já esquecida.

- Bell, você está chorando por causa de bebes foca? Sério? – Sua voz era pura zombaria.

- Claro! Já viu como eles são lindos? Eu estava vendo um documentário agora mesmo sobre isso e... – Parei quando percebi que ele tinha voltado a rir escandalosamente – EDWARD!

Ele parou com meu grito.

- Desculpe, amor... Mas você não deve chorar por uma bobeira dessas, poxa. Eu fiquei preocupado!

- Seu, seu, seu... Insensível! – Desliguei na cara dele e fiquei encarando a televisão que agora mostrava um comercial de sabão em pó.

Levantei chateada e fui até a cozinha pegar mais um remédio pra dor. Cara, essas coisas realmente me deixavam meio sonolenta, era melhor parar de tomá-los um pouco.

Subi para o quarto e me deitei mole na cama, puxando meu Ipod. Eu estava quase dormindo quando meu celular tocou.

- Que é? – Resmunguei.

- Bells, que voz é essa? – Rosie questionou confusa.

- To morrendo! – Choraminguei pra minha prima.

- Cólica? – Ela sabia que eu ficava um saco quando estava com cólica, só ia melhorar quando finalmente menstruasse.

- É...

- Bells, se recompõe garota! A gente já ta indo praí! Então prepare sua fuga, o Edward e o Emm vão te encontrar aí, na sua janela.

Concordei rapidamente e deixei minha mala grande ao lado da janela, já aberta. Sorte minha que ela dava para os fundo. Corri até a cozinha e peguei um pedaço de carne crua, o coloquei ao lado da porta de entrada e assobiei para que aquele cachorro horroroso aparecesse pra pegar. Afastei-me quando aquela coisa babona atacou a carne.

Quando voltei pro meu quarto o Ed e o Emmett já estavam lá.

- Você demorou! – Ed resmungou pegando minha mala.

- Rapunzel, Rapunzel jogue suas tranças – Emmett disse teatralmente e eu revirei os olhos pra ele.

- Cala a boca e me pega, Emm! – Pulei a janela alta e ele me ajudou a descer sem torcer um pé ou algo assim.

- Vamos embora daqui – Edward entregou a mala pro Emm e me deu a mão.

Corremos em direção a mata, até que eu ouvi um barulho estranho atrás da gente. Era abafado e seco.

Olhei pra trás e vi o cachorro horroroso trotando em nossa direção com os dentes a mostra e um pedaço de carne crua pendruado em seu canino.

- Ferrou – Sussurrei.

- Ai meu Deus, é o cachorro dos infernos! – Emmett disse apertando o passo e consequentemente nos deixando pra trás.

- Emmett, espera a gente! – Edward reclamou apertando o passo.

Ele apertou minha mão e correu mais rápido. Eu estava praticamente tropeçando em meus próprios pés pra tentar acompanhá-lo, mas uma outra voz me desconcentrou.

- Que porra é essa? – Jen apareceu com as mãos na cintura saindo de Deus sabe onde.

Virei rapidamente o rosto em sua direção e acabei tropeçando. Fui de cara ao chão.

- Ai... – Gemi.

- Fala sério, isso é a sua tentativa de fuga? – Ela se aproximou de mim parecendo irritada.

- Fique longe, Jen. – Edward alertou me levantando.

- Você ainda está com ela? – Ela torceu o nariz arrebitado em nossa direção e se aproximou ainda mais – Que patético.

Ele passou um braço em minha cintura me mantendo em pé.

- Jen eu to falando sério. Não se aproxime. – Edward disse dando um passo pra trás.

- Ou o que? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximar mais, tão próxima que nossos corpos quase se tocavam.

A encarei desafiadoramente.

- O que você quer agora, sua vaca? – Perguntei erguendo meu rosto, já que ela era mais alta que eu.

- Você está em minhas mãos, Isabella... Deveria ser mais humilde. – Ela meneou a cabeça pra mim.

- Não, porque você não vai me entregar. – Disse firme, embora estivesse tremendo por dentro.

- Se você sabe o que é bom pra você, é melhor não fazer isso. – Edward alertou, me puxando pra mais perto dele e conseqüentemente me afastando dela.

- É, ou o que? – Ficamos calados apenas a encarando e então ela sorriu vitoriosa – AAAH...

Cerrei os olhos com força quando ouvi o inicio de seu grito, mas ele nunca chegou a realmente sair. Pois a próxima coisa que eu vi foi uma mala voadora e Jen cair pra trás.

- Porra! – Edward a encarou assustado.

- Merda, não era pra ser forte. – Emmett apareceu cutucando ela com o pé.

- Emmett, você matou ela...? – Perguntei temerosa.

Ele arregalou os olhos pra gente e então se abaixou, a sacudindo com força.

- Não, eu não sou um assassino! Eu não posso ir pra cadeia! – Ele esbofeteou um lado do rosto da loira que continuou imóvel no chão – Não, acorda filha da puta! Eu sei que você é do mal, pessoas do mal não morrem fácil! Pelo amor de Deus, eu não posso ir pra prisão! Com esse corpinho vão tentar me comer, e eu não posso virar macho de ninguém a não ser da Rosie. Acorda, porra!

Edward pegou os ombros do irmão e o afastou da garota.

- Cara, se você continuar sacudindo e batendo nela desse jeito ela não acorda nunca. – Ele disse com a voz mansa. Tentando acalmar a histeria do Emm – Deixa comigo, ok?

Ele assentiu e então jogou aqueles braços pesados sobre mim começando a chorar.

Cutuquei suas costelas.

- Emm... você tá chorando?

Ele fungou e esfregou o rosto no meu cabelo.

_Eca_!

- Eu não quero ir pra cadeia, Bellinha!

- Shi... calma, calma. O Ed vai dar um jeito nisso. Certo, Ed? – Perguntei pra ele, que estava segurando o riso, nos encarando.

- Aham, eu vou acordar essa maluca. Só pra garantir que ela tá bem...e então nós vamos embora daqui, ok?

Assenti e observei ele afastar o cabelo dela do rosto e então a erguer um pouco, cuidadosamente.

- Jen... Jenny, acorda... – Ele sussurrava delicadamente enquanto verificava o pulso da loira do mal – Jen?

Vi as pálpebras da loira tremerem. Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e esperou pacientemente que ela abrisse completamente os olhos e focasse a visão nele.

- Jenny, você tá bem? – Sua voz era mansa.

- Ed... – Ela sussurrou e então fez uma carinha confusa. Ela apontou com a cabeça pro Emm – Você... Me salvou dele?

Edward prendeu o riso e assentiu.

- Algo assim.

Jen abriu um sorriso grande e jogou seus braços no pescoço do meu namorado.

- Meu herói! – Disse beijando seu rosto.

Senti meu rosto se transformar numa careta. Empurrei o Emm pra longe e coloquei as mãos no quadril.

- Ótimo, ela ta bem. Vamos embora. – Ordenei não gostando do jeito que ela estava impendurada no meu namorado.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça energeticamente.

- Não! Eu não sei quem você é, mas você não pode me afastar do Ed, ele me salvou. – Ela disse com convicção.

Será que ainda por cima a infeliz fico com amnésia, é?

- Edward... – Disse em tom de alerta.

- Er... Jen... você não pode ficar comigo... – Ele tentou afastá-la.

Ela se agarrou ainda mais no pescoço dele, praticamente subindo no colo do meu namorado.

- Não! Você me salvou, eu tenho que ficar com você, né Ed? Você disse que ia cuidar de mim, você tem que cuidar de mim! – Ela disse birrenta, afundando o rosto no pescoço do MEU namorado.

- Er... Jen, isso foi quando a gente era criança, lembra? – Ele estava claramente desconfortável.

_Se aquela garota sabe o que é bom pra ela, é melhor ela parar de esfregar o rosto no pescoço dele. Só eu posso fazer isso._

Ela arregalou os olhos pra ele.

- Você vai me abandonar aqui! – Disse com a voz alta e estridente.

- Que barulho é esse? – Reconheci a voz do meu tio.

- Bosta! – Puxei Edward pelo braço, o afastando da loira maquiavélica – Temos que ir. _Agora_!

Jen se levantou e agarrou de novo o meu namorado, o impossibilitando de andar.

- Er... Acho que temos de levá-la com a gente. – Ele disse coçando a nuca.

- Mas nem fuden... – Comecei, mas o Emmett pegou minha mão e começou a correr.

- Acho que vamos ter um triangulo amoroso bem divertido. – Ele gritou por sobre o ombro, enquanto corríamos em direção ao carro.

Ah... Mas só por cima do meu cadáver!

* * *

**N/A:** Gente sei que dessa vez eu demorei. Mas é porque aconteceu uma série de coisas ruins - vulgo, drama adolescente - na minah vida, então eu fiquei sem um pingo de animação pra escrever. Mas pelo menos de tudo isso eu tirei uma valiosa lição: Se não souber beber, não beba! Nao, a bebada nao fui eu... Mas a ultima festa que eu fui teve tanto bebado e tanto amigo meu bebado pra me decepcionar que eu desisti de vez de festas por um bom tempo!

Enfim, o cap tai e eu realmente espero que voces gostem. Não é o meu preferido, mas agora as coisas vao voltar a ser como devem ser... Divertidas e engraçadas. Chega de dramazinho do mal com o James! Já enchi o saco dele. FATÃO!

Gente então, eu to devendo de divulgar uma fic muito legal que eu to lendo. Duas na verdade. Uma é Ao seu lado [/s/5989446/1/Ao_seu_lado] da Karooly, minha amiga e vizinha preferida *-* E a outra é da Lanna e Loh Cullen que se chama My life would suck without you [/s/5880234/1/My_Life_Would_Suck_Without_You].

Beijos!

Ah é, as reviews de quem não tem conta:

**dudacardinot:** 'HUSAHUSHAU Ok, entao Alice! A Bella só estava beeeem distraida, rs. E sim, a Jen é um saco... mas to preparando um desfecho bem... interessante pra ela. MUAHAHAHAH.

**Karine Nine:** OOOOOWN, brigada gata! *-*

**Mari:** Oown, que bom que voce achou perfeito! Aqui ta o novo cap, espero que goste também!

**maa cullen:** Ok, ok. sei que demorei de novo... mas eu ja expliquei ali e cima meus motivos, né? E que bom que voce continua gostando dos caps gata! Beijos!

**l:** Hahaha, que bom! Empata foda é puco, ahha. Mas nao se preocupe... A Jen vai ter um destino beeem divertido... pra mim, é claro. Espero que curta esse cap também, gata!

Então é isso... São meia noite e pouca e eu tenho que acordar as 5 da matina... Então respondo as reviews de quem tem conta amanha.

Kisses guys!

.

.

**

* * *

N/B: **Oii gente! xD

Não apareci no ultimo capitulo... Forças maiores (leia-se faculdade) me impediram mas eles não conseguiram me deter por muito tempo! MUAHAHAHAHA (ok, me ignorem! u.u)

Esse capitulo foi... Tenso! Meo, q vontade de matar a Jen! Ate quando o povo vai salvar a Bells essa vaca tem q emparar o lance? Ah, vai pra PQP manolo! ¬¬ Espero sinceramente q ela morra de uma forma bem lenta... De preferencia q matem ela com uma faca de mesa enferrujada! xDD (q coisa não? o.O)

Bom, ignorem o meu humor estranho... Estou perto de parir e isso está afetando o meu cerebro! u.u

Quero agradecer a todo mundo q mandou a sua review. Serio gente, vcs são demais! Continuem dando apoio q os capitulos vão sair rapidinho, ok?

Ate o proximo pessoas lindas! Beijos enormes pra todo mundo!

_Mylla Lino_

.

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	35. Chapter 35

- Bell, desemburra essa cara, por favor! – Edward implorou pela milésima vez.

Ao invés de dar uma resposta feia pra ele como eu queria, eu simplesmente eu o ignorei... De novo.

Virei minha cara pra janela do jipe do meu tio que os meninos tinham pego emprestado. Emmett dirigia quietinho, acho que ainda meio traumatizado com o acidente com a Jen...

Ah, a Jen... A loira infeliz estava dormindo encostada no meu namorado, que simplesmente estava todo sensível pela aparente amnésia da garota. Ela não parava de ficar choramingando por ele dizendo que ele prometeu cuidar dela e blábláblá.

Tudo bem, eu aceito o fato deles terem sido amigos quando crianças, mas fala serio! Ela tinha que lembrar mesmo só disso?

- Vaca mal amada... – Resmunguei pra mim mesma finalmente avistando o caminho de terra que dava pra minha fazenda.

Geralmente eu ficaria feliz e animada em finalmente e estar de volta. Provavelmente eu ficaria assim amanha, quando a loira dos infernos fosse embora. Porque não mesmo que ela ia ficar toda esquecida aqui!

Desci antes mesmo do carro terminar de parar e fui direto pra dentro de casa, deixando minhas malas pros meninos levarem. Assim que abri a porta um par de braços me apertou rudemente.

- Bella, sua babaca! Eu não acredito que você demorou tanto, eu estava com tantas saudades! – Kate disse me apertando ainda mais.

Eu ri disso e a empurrei.

- Eu também estava com saudades, mas eu realmente gosto de ficar inteira.

Ela riu e me apertou de novo, mesmo eu tentando me soltar.

- Quem precisa ficar inteira? Depois seu namorado junta seus restos! – Ela disse com um leve toque de malicia na voz.

A empurrei e revirei os olhos, já sentindo um bico se formar em meus lábios.

- Aquele ali vai precisar de muita coisa antes de poder voltar a tocar em mim, quanto mais juntas meus restos.

- O que ele fez? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia, no maior estilo 'fala que eu meto a porrada'.

Apontei pro lado de fora, já prevendo a cena seguinte.

- Veja você mesma.

Ela foi até a porta e eu a segui. Edward trazia a loira dos infernos no colo, como um bebê, pra dentro de casa. Abri espaço pra ele entrar, mas Kate continuou o impedindo.

- Tá de sacanagem, né? – Ela meteu o dedo no peito dele, o cutucando – Desculpe amiguinho, mas poligamia é proibido nesse país, então cai fora com essa lambisgóia!

Eu sorri e revirei os olhos pra cara de coitado que o Ed fez.

- A infeliz ta com amnésia, Kate.

- E...? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ainda barrando o Ed com a loira, que ressonava tranquilamente.

- Ela tá assim porque o Emmett acertou uma mala cheia na cabeça dela.

Kate ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas loiras e então começou a rir.

- Certo, pode entrar. – Ela deu espaço e se sentou no braço da poltrona - Mas ela vai embora assim que acordar! – Ela ordenou assim que parou de rir.

- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida. – Eu disse me sentando na poltrona.

Kate escorregou do braço pro meu colo e ficou ali, olhando feio pro Ed, que colocava a Jen no sofá.

- Beeeeeeeeeeella! – Alice entrou na sala gritando estridentemente. Ela se jogou sobre mim, amassando a Kate também no processo – Amiga, eu senti _tanto_ sua falta. Nem acredito que deixamos você ficar tanto tempo fora! Aah, você tá bem? Não está machucada, está? Ah Bella você fez tanta falta!

- Ugh, você ta me esmagando... – Consegui falar baixinho com todo o peso que tinha em cima de mim.

- Uhuul! Montinho na Bellinha! – Ouvi a voz do Emm antes de ver o vulto do cara correndo em minha direção e sentir um super peso em cima de mim.

- Jesus! – Gritei sentindo a poltrona virar pra trás com nós 4 em cima.

Eles rolaram de cima de mim rindo e eu fiquei ali, olhando pro teto de madeira da minha sala.

- Ar... eu preciso de ar! Ar! – Gemi enquanto respirava em arfadas.

- Não seja dramática, Bells! – Rosie apareceu do nada se jogando em cima de mim.

Abracei minha prima, que era beeeem mais leve que os 4 loucos de antes.

- Senti saudades, priminha.

- Own Rosie. Eu também... – Beijei sua bochecha.

Ela se sentou no chão e encarou confusa o Ed, que estava parado ao lado do sofá nos olhando parecendo realmente sem graça.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, porque você está com cara de cú? – Rosie disse o olhando desafiadoramente. Ela olhou pro sofá e então estreitou os olhos rosnando – _O que você fez?_

Vi Edward tremer legal na base e dar um passo pra trás.

_É, minha família assusta qualquer um quando quer._

- Bom... é que... – Ele começou se enrolando e então do nada apontou pro Emm e gritou – É culpa do Emmett! Briga com ele!

- Não foi nada! Rose não me bata! – Emmett gritou de volta.

- Da pra parar com a criancice? – Gritei sentindo minha cólica voltar aos poucos.

Revirei os olhos pra palhaçada deles.

- O que vocês fizeram pra deixar a Bella nervosa? E porque diabos a Jen ta dormindo na porra do sofá? – Rosie tinha se levantando e agora os olhava brava com as mãos na cintura.

- O Emm jogou uma mala na cabeça dela e agora ela ta com amnésia! – O Edward acusou.

- É, mas ela ta toda se querendo pra cima do Ed! É por isso que a Bellinha ta boladinha! – Emmett acusou de volta.

- Emm, pare de usar diminutivos, por favor – Disse baixo me sentindo irritada com tudo aquilo.

- Sim, senhora. – Ele disse como uma criança que foi repreendida.

Senti mãos pequenas nos meus ombros e vi que Alice me massageava.

- Calma, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Não se estressa com esses dois. – Ela me tranqüilizou.

Assenti, respirando fundo e me sentando na poltrona livre.

Um silencio estranho se seguiu. Ergui meus olhos tentando achar o motivo. Jen estava sentada no sofá, com os olhos piscando rápidos e parecendo confusa enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Ahn... Você está bem? – Edward perguntou pra ela.

Ela olhou rápido pra ele, parecendo o perceber ali pela primeira vez. Um sorriso de alivio se espalhou por seu rosto fino e ela pegou com as duas mãos a mão do meu namorado, que estava parado ao lado do sofá.

- Edward! Quem... Quem são eles?

Rangi os dentes sentindo uma súbita vontade de tacar uma mala cheia de pedras na cara do Emmett. Tudo culpa dele!

- Jen, você não se lembra de nada? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

Sua cabeça loira se moveu de um lado pro outro lentamente, negando.

- Eu lembro de você, e lembro de quando éramos crianças... Mas... Não me lembro de nenhum deles. – Ela franziu o cenho – Eu deveria?

Vi Kate suspirar alto e dar um passo na direção do sofá. Rapidamente segurei o pulso dela.

- Calma. – Sussurrei pra ela que soltou bruscamente o pulso e cruzou os braços.

- Aquela ali é sua prima, Rosalie. – Edward apontou pra Rosie que estava parada ao meu lado com as mãos no quadril e um olhar bem anti-social no rosto – E aquela é a Bella, ela também é sua prima e minha namorada.

Acho que Jen fez um leve careta, mas foi muito rápido então não tenho certeza se ela realmente o fez ou se foi só meu cérebro irritado e ciumento se mostrando.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça pra ela que encolheu os ombros e se aproximou ainda mais do Ed.

Fechei os olhos com força me controlando.

_Eu sou uma pessoa calma. Eu não bato em ninguém, esse trabalho é da Rosie e da Kate. Ela não vai me tirar do sério._

Fiquei repetindo meu mantra até me sentir mais calma.

Quando abri novamente meus olhos tive certeza que meu olho esquerdo estava tremendo tamanho foi meu stress.

Edward estava sentado ao lado dela no sofá e ela estava agarrada no braço dele. Ele parecia estar explicando baixinho alguma coisa pra ela, mas eu não estava afim de prestar a tenção e descobrir o que é.

No meu cérebro uma linda cena assomava. Eu enrolando aqueles longos cabelos loiros no pulso e puxando com força o suficiente pra fazê-la voar.

_Ah... doce visão._

- Comida! – Jasper apareceu na sala com uma bandeja cheia de porcarias – Nossos heróis precisam ser alimentados.

Apesar do meu nervoso sorri pra ele.

- Esse foi o momento mais gay do dia, Jazzie.

Ele colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e me puxou da poltrona pra um abraço apertado. Senti suas mãos afagarem gentilmente meu cabelo.

- Que bom que você está de volta, abelhinha.

- Eu sei, você estava morrendo sem mim. – Disse me supervalorizando.

Ele riu e colocou a mão no coração, parecendo ainda mais gay que antes.

- Oh, eu estava falecendo aos poucos.

Empurrei seu ombro e me sentei novamente.

- Gay! – Brinquei.

Ele fez biquinho e agarrou a Alice. Provando sua masculinidade, acho.

- Que? Porque? – Um gritinho estridente me fez voltar a cena nada legal que se desenrolava no meu sofá.

- Calma, Jen... fica calma... – Edward acariciou os dois braços da loira que assentiu pra ele, embora seu lábio inferior tremesse – Você não pode ficar aqui, você tem que voltar pra casa do James, seu tio.

Ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

- Não! Eu não quero! Eu quero ficar com você! – Ela disse praticamente miando.

- Ai meu saco... – Resmunguei.

- Bella, você não tem um saco. – Alice sussurrou pra mim.

Olhei feio pra ela.

- É meu saco hipotético, Allie!

Ela revirou os olhos pra mim e eu senti uma carranca se tornar permanente quando vi que a Jen tinha abraçado meu namorado, mantendo firmemente os braços ao seu redor, enquanto ele tentava se afastar dela.

- Ed, você prometeu ficar comigo. Eu não vou embora sem você. Não, não e não!

- Jen, mas você tem que ir. Er... Por favor.

Ele tinha mesmo que tentar ser gentil quando ela o assediava dessa maneira?

- Chega dessa porra! Jen você vai embora _agora_! – Rosalie assomou irritada sobre os dois – E você Edward, vai tomar um banho antes de tocar em qualquer um de nós, principalmente na Bella.

Ela torceu enfaticamente o nariz pra ele e eu reprimi um sorriso. Realmente, ele deveria estar cheirando a ela.

_Eca_.

- Eu não vou embora. – Ela disse baixinho.

- Sim, você vai. – Rosalie disse na sua versão nada confiável de calma.

Jen sacudia a cabeça com tanta força que seus cabelos chicoteavam ao seu redor.

- Não, não e não! Eu vou ficar aqui com o Ed!

- Não, você vai embora pra casinha do seu tio. Bem longe de todos nós. – Rosie disse apontando um dedo pra loira.

- Não! Eu nem me lembro dele... Eu vou ficar com o Ed, e ele vai ficar comigo! – Ela disse histérica, parecendo a beira das lágrimas.

- Não! – Rosie gritou abandonando toda sua falsa calma.

- Sim! – Jen gritou de volta, uma única lagrima rolando por seus olhos azuis.

- Você vai embora! Agora! – Rosie deu um passo na direção dela, parecendo que ia voar em seu pescoço a qualquer instante.

- Não vou não! – Ela se levantou gritando de volta.

- Vai sim! – Gritei me levantando da droga da poltrona e indo na direção delas – Você vai sumir por aquela porta agora!

Ela deu um passo pra trás e cobriu o rosto, fungando alto.

- Gente... Talvez seja melhor a deixarmos dormir aqui só por hoje. – Edward colocou um braço afastando eu e Rosie da Jen e disse apaziguadoramente.

- Nunca! – Gritei de volta pra ele, sentindo minha TPM em ebulição.

- Bell, ela ta mal... Ela não se lembra, ela vai ficar. – Ele disse seguro.

Olhei ameaçadoramente pra ele.

- Mas...

- Bell! Ela fica por hoje! – Ele decretou.

Desviei meu olhar do dele e encarei a loira que tinha um sorrisinho mal disfarçado nos lábios. Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando ela fez com a boca: _Se fudeu, Isabella_.

Arregalei os olhos reconhecendo a forma como ela sempre me chamou.

- Filha da puta! – Gritei a plenos pulmões e pulei em cima dela. Minhas mãos agarraram seu cabelo loiro idiota a puxando pro chão junto comigo – Sua desgraçada, infeliz! Vaca mal amada! – Subi em cima dela e fechei minhas mãos em punhos firmes, socando seu rostinho idiota com o Maximo de força.

- Aaaaah! Sai de cima de mim, sua maluca! – Ela se debatia embaixo de mim – Edward!

Senti os braços do meu namorado tentarem me segurar, mas me virei cega de raiva e acertei um soco bem entre suas pernas já que era exatamente o lugar mais próximo que eu alcançava sem ser as pernas.

Lá não ia doer o suficiente.

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, mas não continuei olhando pra ver o que acontecia. Voltei-me pra vadia e volteio a socá-la.

- Sua traidora! Vadia! Falsa! – Pontuei cada ofensa com um soco – Sua merda! Abusada! Nunca mais encoste em mim ou no meu namorado se você tem amor a vida!

- _Seu_? Seu namorado? – Jen cuspiu sangue pro lado e se sentou de mal jeito empurrando seu corpo sobre o meu – O Edward é bem melhor que isso! Você pode ter conquistado toda a porra da minha família, mas eu sei a babaca que você é! – Ela me empurrava tentando me jogar pra baixo de seu corpo, mas eu me jogava sobre ela também, a empurrando – Tomara que você fique falida e na merda, como merece!

- Sua filha da puta invejosa! – Berrei conseguindo fazê-la voltar pra baixo de mim e voltando a soca-la – Você é uma mentirosa de merda! Isso sim!

- Voces que são todos idiotas o suficientes pra acreditarem na pior atuação do mundo! – Ela berrou quando conseguiu me empurrar pra longe.

Houve um silencio estranho no ambiente. Eu estava ofegante e olhei ao redor, vi que Edward ainda estava no chão com Emmett e Jasper o tentando levantá-lo. Alice e Kate estavam no sofá pasmas e Rosalie estava com as mãos em punhos e a boca escancarada, olhando pra Jen.

Gemi quando me sentei, quebrando o silencio.

Então foi tudo muito rápido. Assim que me sentei Rosalie pulou em cima da loira e Kate foi bem atrás. As duas estavam socando e berrando palavrões e acusações tão alto que provavelmente dava pra escutar num raio de 1 quilometro.

Alice tinha as mãozinhas na boca, gritando pra que alguém as separasse.

Edward ainda não conseguia se mover, mas o Emmett e o Jazz foram tentar separá-las. Me levantei no mesmo minutos e os barrei.

- Ela merece!

- Bella, elas estão acabando com ela! – Jasper disse meio desesperada tentando desviar de mim.

- A Rose tem um soco de direito muito forte, Bellinha. – Emmett gemeu tentando passar também.

- É? E você acha que eu puxei de quem? – Apontei pra cabeça pro Edward – Ninguém passa por enquanto, ou vão acabar igual a ele.

- Bella... – Edward gemeu parecendo sentir muita dor, me fazendo esquecer momentaneamente dos meninos.

Foi tempo suficiente pra eles passaram e afastarem as garotas de cima da Jen.

Ela estava deitada no chão, com o rosto ensangüentada e obviamente se preparando pra inchar em diversas partes.

- Alguém tira esse lixo da minha casa. Agora! – Kate cuspiu no chão sangue e enxugou rudemente o lábio inferior que estava cortado.

Era o único machucado que ela tinha. Enquanto tudo que a Rosie tinha era um vermelho no ombro do tamanho de um punho e o cabelo totalmente descabelado.

- Bell... – Edward choramingou e eu me voltei pra ele.

Ele estava sentado no chão, com as mãos entre as pernas e arfando. Suas costas estavam encostadas no sofá.

- Oh amor... Desculpa. – Sussurrei me ajoelhando ao seu lado. Acariciei seu rosto levemente suado – Sinto muito.

- Er... tudo bem. – Ele gemeu de volta e jogou a cabeça pra trás – Caramba, eu nem lembro qual foi a última vez que alguém fez isso comigo.

Eu mordi minha bochecha pra reprimir um sorriso.

- Sinto muito. – Repeti.

Me sentei ao seu lado e ele deitou a cabeça dourada no meu ombro. Acariciei seus cabelos macios enquanto observava os meninos levarem a Jen pro carro. Ao que parece eles iam deixar ela no hospital ou algo assim.

Por mim podiam deixar ela na lixeira mais próxima.

Edward ressonou baixinho e percebi que ele dormia.

- Ed... vem, vamos pra cama. – Sussurrei enquanto o sacudia.

Ele fez um barulho engraçado com a boca, mas continuou lá jogado.

- Vamos, Edward... você tá dormindo aqui. Vamos pro quarto. – Sacudi dessa vez com mais força – Vem... – Resmunguei o empurrando.

Ele escorregou pro lado, caindo no chão.

- Ai! Sua agressiva! – Ele resmungou levantando todo cambaleante.

Ri baixinho e segurei sua mão.

- Vamos pro quarto, eu vou cuidar de você e te por na cama, bebê. – Apertei sua bochecha e ele sorriu.

- Vai cuidar de mim, é? Porque? Quem brigou foi você. – Ele disse todo lerdo e eu ri disso.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e coloquei na cama, aproveitando que a minha cama era de casal, assim nós poderíamos dormir juntos.

O que? Não é minha culpa se eu senti falta dele!

Ele se encolheu na cama e segurou meu braço quando eu me afastei pra trocar de roupa.

- Fica... você prometeu cuidar de mim.

Sorri pra ele.

- Eu vou, mas antes tenho que trocar de roupa.

- Ahn... e você tem que cuidar de mim também! – Ele disse.

- Tá, poxa desculpa Ed... – Disse me sentindo culpada. Devia estar doendo mesmo pra ele estar me cobrando tanto – O que você quer que eu faça pra você se sentir melhor?

Ele abriu os olhos e deixou aquele sorriso malicioso que eu tanto senti falta surgir.

- Massagem.

Revirei os olhos rindo e o empurrei pra longe.

- Tarado da Machadinha!

* * *

**N/A: **People! Quem gostou do cap e do finzinho nao tão básico da Jen? eu gostei 8)

Enfim, to sem tempo. Depois reposto esse cap com as reviews respondidas! Espero realmente que gostem desse cap! E obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews que voces em mandaram no cap anterior! Amei todas elas.

Bjs ;-*

.

.

**N/B: **Hey peoples!

Meo, serio... Se eu fosse a Bells, tinha matado a vaca da Jen. É muita cara de pau pra uma pessoa só! Fingir q tá com amnésia só pra ficar pertinho do Ed? Tá certo q ele é lindo e gostoso... Mas foi muita filhadaputisse manolo! Vcs não tem noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz quando a Bells encheu a cara dela de porrada! *-*

E ai, quem tá ansioso pra ver _Eclipse_? *-* Eu to quase morrendo de ansiedade! Contando os dias!

Quero agradecer quem mandou review, o carinho de vcs é a motivação para essa história continuar. Agradeço de todo o coração mesmo!

Bom, se tudo der certo e o Dante não resolver nascer antes da hora, nos vemos no próximo capitulo, nesse mesmo horário e neste mesmo canal. xD

Beijinhos carinhosos a todos!

_Mylla Lino_


	36. Chapter 36

Estiquei-me, alongando meu corpo magro e sorri ainda de olhos fechados. Eu tinha acordado incrivelmente feliz. Era bom. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia assim.

_Completa_.

Os braços de Edward se moveram inconscientemente me puxando pra mais perto de seu corpo e eu me enrosquei contra ele. Em meu lugar feliz.

Encarei seu rosto e não pude deixar de sorrir com a imagem que vi.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, as pálpebras se mexiam levemente, provavelmente estava sonhando, seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal, suas bochechas coradas e sua boca levemente aberta. Ele parecia inocente demais.

Tudo que ele _não_ era!

Depois da sua declaração de ontem, me deu um pouco de trabalho fazê-lo ficar quieto e só dormir. Não que eu não quisesse me divertir com ele, mas ele estava parecendo um zumbizinho sonolento.

Não é como se fosse nos faltar tempo pra namorar futuramente.

- Bom dia, Bell. – Sua voz arrastada e sonolenta me tirou da minha linha de pensamento.

- Bom dia. – Sussurrei de volta me aninhando em seus braços, que se moldaram ao meu redor – Dormiu bem?

- Aham... – Ele gemeu e escondeu seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, provavelmente voltando a dormir.

Acariciei seus cabelos, num cafuné delicado e logo o ouvi ressonar baixinho ao meu lado.

Um tempo depois, eu me levantei o mais cuidadosamente possível pra não acordá-lo e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho frio. Estava fazendo mais calor que o normal hoje. Quando fui até meu closet procurar o que vestir percebi que tinha um post it Pink colado na porta.

_Não se esqueça do nosso acordo, cunhadinha._

_A._

Revirei os olhos e abri a porta encontrando um cabide com roupas pendurado na maçaneta interna. Vesti a regata branca larginha ridiculamente decotada que ela tinha deixado ali, com um top rosa bebê por baixo, e a saia pregueada com estampas pequenas de flores em tons pasteis tentando ignorar o quanto ela parecia curta. Calcei meus chinelos e fui pentear o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, já que ele parecia nada feliz no momento.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, percebi que ainda era cedo demais, um pouco mais que 7 horas. Não havia ninguém de pé ainda, exceto Charlotte que fazia nosso café da manhã. Ela me cumprimentou sorridente dizendo o quanto ela estava feliz por eu estar de volta e me prometendo um desjejum dos deuses em comemoração.

Enquanto ninguém acordava resolvi ir pra piscina. Sentei-me em uma espreguiçadeira e fechei os olhos, apreciando a forma como o sol aquecia toda a enorme quantidade de pele exposta pela roupa que Alice escolhera.

Devo ter pegado no sono porque a próxima coisa que me lembro é de sentir um peso na minha barriga e me dobrar automaticamente tentando respirar.

- Jesus! – Arfei.

- Bom dia gata! – Kate disse rindo e se sentando na espreguiçadeira ao meu lado depois de sair de cima de mim, é claro.

- Nossa! Você continua sutil como uma vaca! – Brinquei.

- E você fresca como uma viada. – Ela devolveu me dando língua.

Sorri percebendo o quanto eu senti falta das idiotices da loira.

- Vai entrar na piscina? – Perguntei encarando a parte superior do biquíni verde-menta que ela vestia.

- Não. To pensando em virar naturalista e andar seminua por aí. – Ela disse séria. Fiz uma careta pra ela que simplesmente riu – Fala sério, Bella! É obvio que eu vou pra piscina, né! Dã!

- Atá, desculpa então! – Disse erguendo minhas mãos, fazendo charminho.

- Aah, Bella, não exagera vai! – Ela se inclinou pra mim apertando minhas bochechas – Não seja tão delicada e sensível, ok? Porque eu sei que você tem um soco de direita bem potente. – Ela me deu uma piscadela e começou a rir.

Corei lembrando de ontem, mas não pude deixar de rir também.

- Ontem foi insano, gata! – Ela disse voltando a se recostar na espreguiçadeira e ajeitando os óculos de sol no nariz arrebitado – Nós acabamos com ela.

- Totalmente. – Sorri observando minha amiga.

Kate e eu éramos amigas desde sempre. Crescemos juntas na fazenda. Mas ali, olhando pra ela eu não pude deixar de perceber a diferença palpável que havia entre nós. Ela sempre fora a loira, moderninha e descolada que todos os caras queriam. Praticamente uma Barbie com cérebro, o que era obvio em todo seu comportamento 'from-gueto' e seu sarcasmo natural. Enquanto eu sempre fui a clássica garota do campo, perdida em roupas 3 vezes maiores que o necessário, tímida e sempre escondida atrás dos livros e dos meus animais.

Deus sabe como nos tornamos amigas.

- Bella, você tá me ouvindo? – Ela me sacudiu me fazendo voltar a realidade atual. Onde milagrosamente parecíamos estar no mesmo nível.

- Sim, desculpa. Repete? – Perguntei com minha melhor carinha de arrependida pra ela não brigar.

- Nossa, você autistou bonito agora. – Ela implicou colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro e pondo um olhar de pena em seu rosto – Mas tudo bem, eu sempre soube desse seu lado meio autista.

Suspirei teatralmente entrando no jogo dela.

- Eu sei... Um autista sempre reconhece o outro, não é?

Ela revirou só olhos pra mim e riu.

- Que seja. Minha mãe acabou de gritar a gente pra tomar café-da-manhã. – Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou me fazendo notar o short azul escuro curto e largo que pendia do seu quadril – Você vem?

Me levantei também ajeitando a saia em volta das minhas coxas e sorri pra ela.

- Sempre – Pisquei e ela devolveu o sorriso.

Kate entrelaçou o braço no meu, nos guiando pra dentro da casa grande.

- Bom dia flor do dia! – Alice cantarolou pra mim assim que me sentei a mesa – Adorei a roupa.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Porque será, né? – Brinquei.

- Fazer o que, se eu tenho um ótimo gosto! – Se gabou de brincadeira.

- Está dizendo que eu tenho mal gosto pra roupas? – Perguntei me fingindo de ofendida.

- Seu gosto pra moda era um lixo, mas agora está melhorando. – Rosie se sentou ao meu lado na mesa e beijou minha bochecha – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, priminha.

Fiz cara feia pra elas.

- Vocês são duas bobonas, isso sim.

- Bella, você pode xingar se quiser, sabe? – Alice implicou.

- Não, eu não acho necessário. – Disse colocando um pouco de suco de uva num copo.

- Ah sei! Mas ontem você achou _muito_ necessário. – Rosie disse alongando a palavra muito.

Me senti corar, mas ignorei.

- Ontem foi uma exceção. Eu estava nervosa e não consegui medir minhas palavras. Apenas isso. – Respondi categoricamente.

Elas se entreolharam e riram.

- Yeah. Nós pudemos ver o tamanho da sua raiva, Bells. – Rosie brincou antes de dar uma grande mordida em um sanduiche de atum.

Alice torceu o nariz pra isso, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Cara, que mundo injusto! Você come igual uma porquinha loira e nem ao menos engorda! – Ela reclamou mexendo a colherzinha do café com adoçante que tinha acabado de preparar.

- Herança de família, Allie – Engoli um grande cookie de uma vez só pra dar ênfase.

- Morra de inveja! – Rosie brincou enquanto jogava o braço por meus ombros e ria da cara azeda da Alice.

- Idiotas! – A baixinha resmungou se voltando pro seu desjejum light.

- Hey meninas! – Jasper apareceu do nada com um Emmett muito sorridente ao seu lado.

- E aê? – Emmett se jogou literalmente na cadeira ao lado da Rosie e a puxou pra um daqueles beijos ridiculamente inapropriados que os dois insistiam em dar sempre que possível.

- Mas alguém aqui perdeu a fome? – Alice disse fazendo uma careta.

- Procurem um quarto, tarados! – Kate jogou um pedaço de biscoito na cabeça do Emm, com toda sua sutileza natural.

Eles se separaram rindo.

- Invejosos. – Rosie brincou se recostando contra o corpo do namroado.

- Aé. Muito! – Alice disse se aninhando contra o corpo do Jasper que a envolveu com os braços sorridente.

- Valeu, nem ficamos excluídas né Kate? – Resmunguei.

- Vem pra cá, gatinha. – Ela me chamou com o dedo e eu me sentei no seu colo rindo – Pronto, agora ninguém está sobrando.

Todos rimos mais ainda da cara de bobo do Ed quando apareceu na sala de jantar.

- Isso pode, é? Já tá me trocando, Bell?

Eu ri e Kate abriu os braços pra ele, comigo ainda em seu colo.

- Vem, podemos fazer um menage EdCat! – Kate disse me fazendo corar horrores.

- Opa! – Emmett gritou gargalhando alto.

- Não! – Me levantei rápido do colo da loira que ria da minha cara vermelha, provavelmente – Tarados.

- Bom dia, amor. – Edward me abraçou, nos sentando na mesa.

- Bom dia. – Beijei levemente seus lábios sorrindo ao sentir o gosto de hortelã característico da sua pasta de dente.

- Ok, agora eu sobrei! – Kate disse se levantando da mesa – Vou cuidar dos animais e deixar os casais terem sua dose enorme de amor.

- Não seja amargurada, docinho. – Rosie brincou.

- Isso não faz bem pra pele. – Alice completou sorrindo.

- Que seja, vou ligar pro Garret. – Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas loiras sugestivamente e nós meninas que sabíamos do seu romance selvagem com o tal de Garret não pudemos deixar de rir.

- Tá, já sacamos! Piadinha interna. – Jazz se fingiu de carrancudo.

- Estamos excluídos, mano! – Emmett entrou na brincadeira.

- É, vamos fazer nossas piadinhas internas também! – Ed se meteu no meio.

- Pô cara, aquele filme é muito louco, né? – Emmett começou a falar e do nada os 3 meninos riram como idiotas.

Eu, Rose, Alice e Kate olhamos uma pra cara das outras e rimos da idiotice deles.

- Vocês são tão idiotas! – Kate murmurou antes de sair dali, ainda rindo.

- Invejosas! – Jasper gritou pra gente, mirando um pedaço de pão na cabeça da Kate, mas que acabou pegando da Rosie que estava com a cadeira na direção da loira.

- Você. Não. fez. Isso. – Rosie tirou o pedaço de pão do cabelo dourado lançando um olhar assassino pro irmão.

- Er... – Jasper olhou pros lados e então engoliu em seco – Desculpa...?

- Não! – Rosie gritou e devolveu o pão na cara do irmão, ou pelo menos era pra ser.

Ele se abaixou no momento exato, então o pão pegou no rosto rosado da Alice, que olhou indignada pra Rosie.

- Allie... Não vamos fazer escândalo... Foi só um pão... – Rosie desconversou quando viu o rosto da baixinha ficar vermelho.

Antes que a Rosie pudesse fazer algo Alice tinha tacado um pedaço de torrada cheio de geléia e o mesmo tinha grudado na blusa da minha prima.

Ela tirou o pedaço grudento dali, encarando a blusa estragada e olhou vingativa pra Alice antes de gritar:

- Guerra de comida!

Eu ri alto ao perceber que todos haviam entrado na briga. Joguei comida no ar, sem me importar em quem ia pegar, sentindo os pedaços voando em mim também. Um suspiro quicou na ponta do meu nariz me fazendo rir. Riso que morreu no instante que um pedaço enoooorme de pão completamente gotejante de pasta de amendoim atingiu minha testa. Parei em total estado de choque, enquanto sentia o pão escorregar pelo meu rosto, deixando um rastro de pasta de amendoim por onde quer que passasse.

Arfei quando ele finalmente caiu em meu colo, ignorando as coisas não grudentas que me atingiam ainda.

_Eca_!

Escorreguei da cadeira, me escondendo embaixo da mesa. Coloquei minha mão pra cima, tateando a mesa até achar um guardanapo. Limpei meu rosto o melhor que pude, o sentindo todo pegajoso.

- Oi! – Um Edward sorridente surgiu ao meu lado.

- Fugindo? – Perguntei indicando com a cabeça a briga que ocorria lá fora.

Ele assentiu e seus olhos em encararam analisadoramente. Corei.

- Que? – Me encolhi em mim mesma, me sentando de pernas cruzadas no chão.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente de mim, sem falar nada e eu só fiquei o encarando quietinha.

- Você esqueceu uma coisa... – Ele sussurrou enquanto se aproximava. E então antes que eu pudesse prever sua língua serpenteou pra fora de seus lábios e se arrastou do meu queixo até o alto da minha bochecha.

Fechei os olhos com força sentindo a careta se formar em meu rosto.

- Eeeeeeeeeca! – Praticamente gritei o empurrando pra longe.

Ele ria alto e seu dedo se arrastou pela minha bochecha, saindo todo melecado de pasta de amendoim. Ele lambeu cobiçosamente o dedo.

- Adoro pasta de amendoim!

- Ugh, seu nojento! – Gemi. Levantei minha blusa e esfreguei meu rosto contra ela, dessa vez me certificando de realmente limpá-lo.

Eu ainda estava esfregando meu rosto contra a blusa branca quando senti as mãos do meu namorado na minha cintura, me fazendo cócegas.

- Não! – Gritei tentando o empurrar em meio as risadas que saiam da minha boca.

- Você me perdoa? – Edward perguntou com aquele seu tom de voz meio fofo meio sacana enquanto em torturava.

- N-não! – Praticamente solucei tentando me livrar de suas mãos.

- Tem certeza? – Ele sussurrou perigosamente perto do meu rosto, embora ainda fizesse cócegas.

Assenti freneticamente, não conseguindo mais falar.

Meu corpo caiu no chão e eu rolei levemente, ainda completamente segura embaixo da mesa ouvindo o som das risadas e gritos dos meus amigos e vendo as comidas caírem no chão. As mãos de Edward continuaram trabalhando em mim, enquanto eu ria horrores.

- Perdoa?

- Não!

- E agora? – Ele disse fazendo ainda mais cócegas e se sentando em cima de mim, com uma perna de cada lado, mas ainda sim curvado por causa da mesa, de modo que estava quase deitado sobre mim – Perdoa seu namorado lindo e gostoso?

Eu já não conseguia falar mais, então só assenti o máximo que pude.

Ele riu sobre mim e se inclinou até que estávamos a poucos centímetros de distancia.

- Ótimo – Sua respiração bateu em meu rosto e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos em antecipação e relaxar meu corpo sob o seu.

Senti um formigamento bom nos meus lábios quando ele finalmente me beijou. Ergui minhas mãos, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos macios e o senti mordiscar meu lábio inferior antes de chupá-lo e voltar a me beijar delicadamente. Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto com cuidado, como se ele fosse algum tipo de cristal altamente quebrável. Seu corpo pareceu _escorregar_ de cima de mim, se deitando parcialmente ao meu lado enquanto me pressionava contra o chão.

Uma de suas mãos desceu do meu rosto, fazendo lentamente o caminho pela minha mandíbula, pescoço, ombro, barriga, cintura, quadril e alcançando minha coxa, que foi delicadamente apertada antes de ele refazer o caminho todo. Só que dessa vez suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e subiram raspando a lateral do meu seio.

No mesmo instante arfei contra seus lábios, pega totalmente de surpresa e quase o afastei, mas desisti quando sua mão voltou pro meu pescoço e seus beijos desceram na mesma direção de suas mãos.

Bosta, aquilo era bom. _Bom demais_.

Como que por vontade própria minhas mãos, que estavam em sua nuca, desceram por suas costas arranhando levemente. Sorri ao o sentir estremecer sobre mim e voltar seus lábios pros meus, dessa vez menos delicados e mais urgentes.

Minhas mãos entraram por dentro de sua blusa, apreciando o calor que emanava do seu corpo. Bom, quente eu já estava, mas o corpo de Edward era um calor a mais e super bem vindo.

Ele rolou só um pouquinho pro lado, mas o suficiente pra conseguir deixar meu corpo parcialmente sobre o seu. Coloquei minhas pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo, como ele tinha feito antes comigo, e voltei a beijá-lo.

- Que putaria é essa? – A voz do Emmett me fez pular totalmente surpresa batendo com força a cabeça na mesa.

_Mesa? Oh cara...!_

- Merda – Sussurrei caindo pro lado, me sentindo levemente tonta e completamente envergonhada.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey pessoas! To de volta people! E gente, dessa vez to avisando logo, próximo cap no sabado. Depois disso so aos sabados mesmo que eu posto, ok?

Hoje to sem muito o que falar então é só isso... Tem o lance de que A MINHA BETA FINALMENTE VAI PARIR! *-* Não é lindo? Meu sobrinho lindo vai nascer! Torçam muito pra que tudo de certo, ok ? Essa criancinha tem que vir logo pra eu poder ver varias fotinhos dele já que ainda nao posso visitar ra brasilia só pra apertar aquelas bochechas fofas que bebês sempre tem!

Amo voces pessoas. Por lerem minha fic e por comentarem. E cara... voces pessoinhas que leem e nao comentam são muuuuuuuuuito malvada! Porque vamos combinar, teve mais de 500 cliques o ultimo capitulo e 27 reviews! Reviews que eu AMEI de coração! Adoro saber o que voces pensam da fic, sabia?

Beijos!

**.**

Responde as reviews de quem não tem conta, people:

**dudacardinot:** Sério que voce já comprou os ingressos? Eu to sempre falando que vou, mas vivo enrolando! Eu quero ir pelo menos na primeira semana do filme, já sei que na pré-estreia nao vai dar pra eu ir mesmo =/ O cap nem tá pequeno gata, pelo menos eu acho. Mas é o seguinte, proximo cap vem no sabado, e depois disso vou manter só o sabado como dia de postagem. Tava ficando muito confuso postar uma semana no sabado outra na terça e tal. Enfim, Jen se ferrou e eu to feliz! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**July:** Eu também pensei meio assim no inicio, mas acho que um soco no saco faz um cara repensar na vida, entende? E também, ele tava REALMENTE acreditando nela, ainda mais que eles eram amigos quando crianças. Então isso não faz dele realmente culpado. 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHUA Tudo bem, gata! Todas temos os nossos momentos de raivinha ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap mais relax, ok ? Bjs

**maa cullen**: 'HSUAHSUHAUS Sempre fui rapidinha, ok? rs. Sim sim, proximo cap no sabado, mas depois disso cap só no sabado mesmo. A nao ser que voces tenham sorte de me pegarem inspirada , rs. ai posto na quarta também, mas assumo que vai ser raro =/ Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do cap! ;-*

**l:** 'HUSHAUHSAU Que bom que voce curtiu! É, mas ele realmente acreditou nela? Isso nao faz com que ele seja totalmente ruim =/ Beijos e espero qeu tenha gostado do cap, flor!

**by:** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAU Que bom que vc gostou! Espero que goste desse cap também!

**Carla Hale:** 'HSUAHUS Que bom que voce adorou gata! hahah, mas se ele ficasse sem consolo como a Bella ia se aproveitar dele no futuro? Não dava , né ? rs; Espero que tenha gostado do cap. beijos!

**isabelle k:** HUSAHUSHA Normal sua revoltinha. Também já teria dado umas boas porradas na Jen, mas a Bella é toda certinha e boazinha e bla bla bla. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado, ok? Bjs.

**vick:** 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUA Meu Deus, quanto odiozinho nesse coração! Amando a tragedia alheia , né gata? Mas tudo bem, Jen mereceu! 'SUAHUSAHUSAUSAU Bom... eu não posso dizer, pq nem eu mesma decidi ainda. Mas não se preocupe, ok? kkk Em breve voce saberá e lerá! Bjs

.

* * *

**N/B: **Hey pessoas lindas do meu coração!

Como vai todo mundo? Bom, essa capitulo foi bem tranquilo né! Acho q Bells mereceu esse descanso e também esse momento de descontração com os amigos. E o melhor, nada de tiozinho do mal pra encher a nossa paciência! xD

Bom meus amores, não sei quando é que vcs vão me ver por aqui de novo. Meu bebê resolveu q quer ver a copa do mundo e vou ter q adiantar em um mes o meu parto. Então, a partir de domingo eu estou temporariamente de licença maternidade. Me desejem boa sorte e torçam pra que o meu pequeno Dante nasça com muita saúde!

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que mandou a sua review, dessa vez eu não li todas, já que estou passando o menor tempo possivem em frente ao pc (recomendações médicas). Mas eu sei o quanto cada recadinho de vcs é importante, por isso, continuem mandando reviews e deixando a Raffa suuper feliz. xD

Bom, por hj é só. Ate qualquer dia desses amores! Se cuidem e cuidem bem da Raffa até eu voltar.

Um super beijo e já estou morrendo de saudades!

_Mylla Lino_

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	37. Chapter 37

- O que vocês têm a dizem em sua defesa? – Charlotte perguntou com as mãos na cintura encarando não só a mim, mas a todos os meus amigos.

Digamos que ela não estava lá muito feliz por termos estragado seu café-da-manhã comemorativo com nossa guerrinha de comida.

Pra minha sorte, ou não. Ela entrou na cozinha assim que o Emm e o resto do pessoal me pegaram aos amassos embaixo da mesa com o Ed. Eu não vi quando ela entrou, já que ainda estava debaixo da mesa, mas ouvi o grito alto e o barulho abafado de um corpo caindo ao chão. Então todos esqueceram momentaneamente minha gafe e fomos socorrê-la; claro que depois de acordar e tomar um copo de água com açúcar ela surtou totalmente e quase quis matar a gente.

- Nada? Bom, muito interessante isso! Eu faço um lindo e suculento café-da-manhã e vocês resolvem que seria divertido tacar eles nas caras um dos outros? – Sua voz foi se elevando aos poucos até que ela estava quase gritando e eu podia jurar que havia uma veia saltando em seu pescoço alvo – Vocês são o que? Babuínos?

Emmett soltou uma risadinha e eu apertei minhas mãos em punhos.

Ele ia se ferrar.

- Dá licença, alguém aqui riu? To de verde? Eu virei palhaça agora?– Ela abriu as pernas e balançou os braços flácidos entre as mesmas em uma dancinha mega esquisita – To fazendo alguma gracinha aqui? Hein?

Mordi minha bochecha pra não rir dessa vez. E percebi que meus amigos faziam o mesmo.

- Charlotte, foi sem querer... Er... Não havia nada de errado com sua comida – Alice disse baixinho, com um olhar super tristonho e arrependido.

Eu quase acreditei.

- Vocês sem querer pegaram a comida e atiraram pro alto? – Charlotte perguntou cética.

Encolhi-me e a olhei por baixo dos cílios.

- Foi mesmo sem querer. O Jasper foi tacar alguma coisa na Kate, que desviou e pegou na Rosie, que ficou bolada e jogou algo no Jazz que desviou e pegou na Alice... Então antes mesmo que percebêssemos todos já estavam jogando também. Não foi algo planejado, simplesmente aconteceu. – Tomei ar depois de falar tudo isso de uma vez só e comprimi os lábios antes de suspirar e falar num fio de voz – Desculpa...

Ela suspirou alto.

- Vocês crianças me dão dor de cabeça, sabia? – Ela se jogou na poltrona e olhou feio pra cada um de nós – Na próxima vez eu vou fazer vocês comerem do chão.

- E aí cambada? – Kate entrou na sala do nada com um sorriso imenso. Provavelmente ela percebeu que o clima não tava de todo normal e nos olhou confusa – Que foi?

- Eles fizeram uma guerra de comida. Com a minha comida perfeita – Charlotte choramingou.

- Oh, mamãe. Sinto muito... Eles não sabem dar valor a sua comidinha deliciosa – Kate se postou atrás da Charlotte e acariciou seus ombros.

- Obrigada, filha.

- De nada, mãe – Ela disse doce. Então fez com a boca, sem emitir som algum: _Se fuderam_.

Fechei minha cara, enquanto ela ria silenciosamente.

.

- Isso foi tenso, cara – Rosie murmurou.

Pude vê-la superficialmente pelo vidro fumê do Box. Ela penteava os cabelos molhados com uma careta no rosto. Ela não tinha ficado muito feliz quando encontrou uma grande variedade de alimentos grudados em suas madeixas douradas.

- Jura? Ela odeia que desperdicem comida – Murmurei puxando minha toalha e me secando ainda dentro do Box.

- Nem percebi, né! – Ela ironizou.

Revirei os olhos enquanto terminava de me secar. O único barulho do banheiro era o da escova contra os cabelos de Rosalie e os meus pés contra o piso molhado.

Sai do Box e Alice me estendeu um biquíni.

- Hey! Desde quando você está aí? – Resmunguei pegando o bendito biquíni. Eu já nem me dava mais o trabalho de reclamar do que quer que ela fosse me dar pra usar.

Não ia valer a pena mesmo.

- Há algum tempo. Agora anda logo que os meninos já foram pra piscina.

Passamos o resto da manhã brincando na piscina como um bando de crianças, mas em minha defesa era meio difícil não ter uma pequena volta a infância quando se estava perto dos meninos, principalmente do Emm.

- Naaaaão! – Gritei caindo dos ombros de Edward na água. Bati na água com força. – Não acredito que eu perdi de novo!

Rosalie riu alto.

- Desculpa priminha, mas você sempre soube que eu sou a mais forte. – A loira se gabou.

Olhei pra cima, pra minha prima que estava empoleirada nos ombros do namorado com um sorriso gigante no rosto perfeito e fiz bico.

Os braços de Edward me envolveram e logo meu protesto se calou. Senti ele apoiar o queixo em meu ombro e sorri.

- Não seja uma má perdedora, Bell – Ele sussurrou e eu automaticamente fiquei arrepiada. Isso o fez rir como o idiota que ele na verdade era – Com frio?

Soltei-me de seus braços e lhe dei língua.

- Cala a boca, Ed.

- Porque eu deveria? – Ele me provocou vindo na minha direção e eu andei de costas, me afastando dele – Agora você foge, é?

- Fugindo? – Olhei brincalhona pros lados antes de fixar meus olhos nos dele – Não estou vendo ninguém fugindo aqui!

- Tsc, tsc – Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios vermelhos e finos enquanto ele meneava a cabeça – Você deveria saber que não dá pra fugir de mim.

- Atá! – Ironizei.

Mas foi só eu falar que minhas costas bateram no azulejo da piscina. Droga, eu estava encurralada. Edward apoiou as mãos na borda da piscina, cada uma de um lado do meu corpo me prendendo.

- Então... O que você dizia mesmo? – Seus olhos verdes pareciam dançar ainda mais que o normal enquanto ele sussurrava e aproximava lentamente o rosto do meu.

_Cara, eu tinha mesmo sorte de tê-lo como namorado. _Pensei antes de segurar sua mandíbula com uma mão e pará-la. Ele me olhou levemente surpreso e focou seu olhar em meus lábios.

Rocei meus lábios nos seus e mordi levemente seu lábio inferior. Sorri ao senti-lo estremecer. Dei outra mordida e então mais outra apenas pra torturá-lo, até que finalmente o beijei. Suas mãos molhadas foram pra minha cintura e seu corpo se aproximou do meu. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço.

Senti minha cabeça ficar branca de pensamentos e leve enquanto nossos lábios e línguas se mexiam num ritmo familiar.

Uma de suas mãos subiu pelas minhas costas devagar e então desceu novamente. Foi a minha vez de estremecer.

Acho que eu nunca me acostumaria com o beijo do Edward. Ao mesmo tempo em que havia se tornado bom, familiar e conhecido; sempre parecia ser novo, com aquele quê de surpresa. A expectativa e ansiedade do primeiro beijo estavam sempre ali, parecendo tornar as coisas mais interessantes.

Era como se de uma hora pra outra eu estivesse plenamente consciente de cada pedacinho perfeito do corpo do meu namorado.

E seria sempre assim.

Meus pensamentos se esforçaram pra entrar em foco quando ele descolou nossos lábios, ambos arfantes e apoiou sua testa na minha.

Olhei seu rosto e vi que seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto completamente corado. Levei minha mão até sua bochecha e acaricie seu rosto. Automaticamente seus olhos verdes se abriram me encarando de volta.

- Oi – Sussurrei.

- Oi.

Seus braços deram a volta na minha cintura fina, colando nossos corpos e ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. Sorri e ele desceu os lábios, os arrastando por minha pele. Plantou um beijo em meu queixo e então o mordeu me fazendo rir baixinho. Segurei seus cabelos com uma mão e sorri quando ele tentou unir novamente nossos lábios, afastei um pouco meu rosto só pra fazer charme, e como eu sabia que ele faria, seu rosto acompanhou meu movimento até encontrar meus lábios.

Nos separamos dessa vez com selinhos curtos e doces.

Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me deu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Mordi meu lábio e me senti corar não conseguindo manter o contato visual com ele.

- O que? – Ele levantou meu queixo depois do meu silencio constrangido.

Fiz círculos em seu peito despido com meu dedo indicador e falei ainda encarando os movimentos do meu dedo:

- É a primeira vez que você me diz isso – Sussurrei.

Ele abaixou o rosto e tocou meus lábios com os seus. Não foi um grande beijo, foi mais um selo.

- É a primeira vez que eu uso palavras pra dizer isso, Bell – Ele sussurrou ainda contra meus lábios – Pensei que você soubesse. Eu nunca deixei espaços pra dúvidas, amor.

Fechei meus olhos com força e prendi o sorriso gigante que queria se abrir. Ao invés de pular igual uma garotinha de 5 anos eu apenas suspirei e sussurrei de volta:

- Eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu abertamente e me beijou de forma intensa o suficiente pra me deixar sem ar rapidamente. Levei minhas mãos até seu peito e o empurrei quando o ar me faltou por completo. Ele tentou voltar pra mim, mas eu apenas ri. Seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho que antes e seus lábios inchados, mas em compensação seus olhos dançavam e brilhavam de uma forma como nunca haviam brilhado antes.

Ele estava mais lindo que nunca.

Um sorriso pequeno se formou em meus lábios e eu dei uma piscadela pra ele enquanto deixava meu corpo escorregar e passava por entre suas pernas, nadando submersamente pra mais longe possível.

Eu sempre fui uma boa nadadora, por isso consegui chegar até a outra borda da piscina antes que ele.

Sentei-me na borda, mas ele tentou puxar meu pé então rolei pro lado e me levantei rindo dele.

Edward ria também, embora parecesse ter um olhar determinado no rosto. Ele correu na minha direção e seus braços se prenderam na minha cintura.

- Não! – Gritei quando o senti me mordendo na cintura. Bati em seus ombros enquanto meu corpo se retorcia involuntariamente – Edward!

Ele riu alto quando me jogou por cima de seus ombros.

- Bela bunda, Bellinha! – Ouvi Emmett gritar e corei.

Sacudi minhas pernas e saquei as costas de Edward.

- Me coloca no chão, Ed! Agora! – Gritei, apesar de ainda estar rindo.

Ele me jogou pra cima, me ajeitando em seu ombro e eu soltei um gritinho bem gay, admito.

Ouvi meus amigos rirem e zombarem de mim.

- Será que vocês não conseguem ficar um segundo com as mãos longe um do outro? – Alice gritou e senti alguns respingos d'água nas minhas pernas e bunda.

- O que eu posso fazer se ela não resiste a mim – Edward se gabou.

Retorci-me pra conseguir encarar um pouco meus amigos e namorado apesar da posição... er... Constrangedora.

- Pelas nossas posições parece que quem não resiste muito é você, né Ed? – Zombei.

Ele não me contrariou, apenas jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu alto, fazendo meu corpo se sacudir junto com o seu.

- Bella! – A voz de Petter rugiu de algum lugar próximo que eu não conseguia enxergar – Porque eu sempre tenho que te pegar em algum momento _desses_ na piscina?

O ouvi resmungar enquanto se aproximava.

- Edward, seu idiota! Me põe no chão logo! – Sussurrei com urgência e ele me obedeceu.

Firmei meus pés no chão ainda meio tonta e o Ed envolveu minha cintura com um de seus braços, me dando apoio.

- Er... Coincidências do destino...? – Arrisquei quando percebi que ele me encarava com uma cara de desgosto.

Petter sempre foi como um tio pra mim, talvez por estar com minha família aqui na fazenda desde antes mesmo de eu nascer. Então ele devia estar se sentindo como um pai obrigado a ver a filhinha com o namorado.

Senti pena dele por isso.

- Certo – Ele disse contrariado cruzando os braços.

Arrisquei um sorriso e dei alguns passos em sua direção.

- Vamos lá, diga logo! – Dei uma piscadela para ele e então abri meus braços em sua direção – Não me obrigue a te abraçar toda molhada...

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seu rosto contra sua vontade e dei mais um passo em sua direção, rindo da careta que ele fez ao me empurrar levemente pra trás.

- Só vim avisar que você tem visitas – Ele anunciou.

- Ai não! – Tampei meus ouvidos lembrando que toda essa bagunça começou com ele me chamando, usando essa frase ridícula nesse mesmo lugar – Eu não quero nem saber quem é. Pode dispensar!

- E digo o que, mocinha?

- Sei lá!

- Diz que ela está com diarréia, pai! – Kate gritou do seu lugar em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- Ou então que ta vomitando – Jasper gritou d'água.

- Ou que ela está grávida! – Emmett disse brilhantemente.

Todos nós olhamos pra ele como se ele fosse retardado. Bom... As vezes eu acho que ele realmente era.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- O que?

- Isso me impediria de atender por que...? – Incitei.

- Ah você não sabe, Bellinha? Grávidas podem tudo! – Ele disse de forma óbvia.

Revirei os olhos.

- É, quando for a vez da Rosie ser a grávida então vou morrer de pena de você – Alice zoou.

Rimos da careta que ele fez.

- Enfim, seja lá quem for pode dizer que morri – Declarei me sentando em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- Bella é o delegado. Ele quer falar com você – Petter disse sério e eu provavelmente fiz uma careta já que ele logo completou – Não se preocupe criança, ele parece feliz.

- Naaaão – Praticamente gemi e escondi meu rosto nas mãos. Minha voz saiu abafada quando eu implorei: - Não me obrigue a ir até lá.

Senti uma mão molhada em meu ombro.

- Vem, nós vamos com você – Era Rosie.

Encarei seu rosto e pude perceber que ela tentava me passar confiança pelo olhar. Olhei ao redor e vi que todos estavam se levantando e vindo até mim também.

Não sei se funcionou exatamente, mas eu me levantei da espreguiçadeira.

Talvez nem tenha sido por pensar que tudo fosse ficar bem, mas apenas por saber que meus primos e amigos iriam estar lá pra me apoiar independente do que acontecesse. Eu confiava neles.

E se eles iriam estar comigo então com certeza iria ficar tudo bem.

Depois de subir pela escada de empregados da casa e colocar um vestidinho por cima do biquíni molhado desci e me sentei em uma das poltronas de couro.

Como era de se esperar o delegado estava lá, sentado no sofá. Mas diferente do que eu esperava ele estava sorrindo pra mim. Um sorriso familiar e realmente alegre.

- Oi – Disse sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Mexi-me desconfortavelmente na poltrona e senti um par de mãos quentes e grandes massagearem meus ombros.

Ergui meu rosto e vi Edward me lançando seu clássico sorriso torto.

- Bella... – O delegado meneou a cabeça, embora um sorrisinho pequeno ainda teimasse em se manter em seus lábios – Eu não acredito que você fugiu.

Encolhi meus ombros e só o encarei de volta.

- Você sabe que está errada, não é? Sabe que isso não iria adiantar nada, estou correto?

- Sei... Mas eu precisava tentar – Disse tentando fazer minha voz parecer firme – Eu nunca iria me submeter a _ele_.

Até eu mesma pude sentir o tom de desprezo na minha voz quando em referi a James.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Alguém já te disse que você se parece demais com sua mãe? – Ele pareceu se arrepender de ter dito isso no instante que as palavras saltaram da sua boca.

Suspirei, sentindo o aperto no meu coração ao lembrar dos meus pais. Mas então apenas sorri.

Ser comparada a Renée é sempre será um elogio.

- Sim, já me disseram.

Ele deu um sorriso de desculpas e me estendeu um papel. Peguei o envelope, confusa, e tenho certeza que meus olhos expressavam a minha dúvida.

- Agora é oficial. Sua tutela está sendo novamente transferida para os Hale. Apesar de eu achar isso um fato extremamente supérfluo já que seu aniversário é daqui a um pouco mais que uma semana.

Apertei meus olhos com força. Eu podia sentir os olhos da minha prima em cima de mim.

_Bosta_.

Ela ia querer dar festa... De novo. E considerando que agora ela não ia estar sozinha nessa ia ser ainda mais difícil fazê-la desistir.

- Obrigada – Desviei o assunto do meu aniversário que provavelmente logo seria levantado por meus amigos – Isso significa que eu já posso voltar pra cidade? Ou ficar aqui? Ou fazer o que eu quiser?

Percebi que estava praticamente pulando na poltrona de tão animada que fiquei ao constatar que eu realmente estava livre do maluco do James.

- Não exatamente. Por segurança, você terá que ficar na cidade, pelo menos até seus 18 anos. E quanto ao James ele será levado a julgamento. Além de alguns rombos na sua conta bancária descobrimos que ele escondia coisas demais embaixo do tapete – O delegado disse firme.

- Sério?

James era mesmo tão ruim assim?

- Sim – Ele assentiu duramente, parecendo não gostar do assunto.

Ou será que era do protagonista do assunto?

- De qualquer forma, obrigada. Fico feliz em saber que aquele louco vai ficar bem longe de mim – Sorri realmente aliviada.

- De nada, Bella. E não se preocupe, o governo vai devolver tudo que o James te roubou o mais rápido possível.

Mordi os lábios, indecisa se perguntava ou não. Mas então apenas perguntei de uma vez:

- Foi muito, não é?

- O bastante pra chamar a nossa atenção.

Sorri, mas só depois realmente percebi que ele não me disse quanto exatamente o James havia roubado de mim.

Bom, isso era um assunto a parte.

Tudo voltaria ao normal. E tudo ficaria bem.

Como antes dessa maluquice toda de James acontecer.

Sorri feliz com meus pensamentos e senti um beijo doce no topo da minha cabeça. Dei uma piscadela pra Edward que colocou uma mão no coração, fingindo cambalear pra trás.

Ri baixinho.

Tudo ia ficar _mais_ do que bem, conclui.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** People, desculpem se vocês encontrarem algum errinho de português mas sabe como é... Sem minha beta favorita aqui , snif snif.

Mas é por uma boa causa. O Dante – também conhecido como MiniDan – vai nascer amanhã eu acho. Isso não é demais?

Sobre o cap... É isso galere. Dá um apertozinho co coração quando eu penso que a fic tá chegando ao fim... Dá mesmo! Eu tenho tanta vontade de não parar nunca mais e fazer uma fic com uns 200 caps as vezes. Mas eu vou ficar louca se fizer isso.

E também tem uns bilhões de projetos rondando minha cabeça!

Logo, logo vou postar uma fic Alisper que eu acho que vocês vão amar ler tanto quanto eu to amando escrever!

Próximo cap chega no sábado que vem, ok galere?

O cap teve – só – 19 reviews, e eu adorei todas elas. Claro que eu sempre leio porque algumas são mesmo taaaão lindinhas, haha. Amo vocês povo!

Respondendo quem não tem continha do sitezinho bunitinho!

**Tati Cullen H:** MULHER QUE ESTÁS FAZENDO AQUI SEM CONTA? HSUAHSUAHSUHUAHSUA Eu sei, só o Emm pode atrapalhar as coisinhas e sair ileso depois, né! Ah, dane-se! Ele pode tudo e mais um pouco. "eu mandava enfiar a vuvuzela na jabulani! " Traduz essa frase, mulher! Hahaha. Que bom que vc adorou! Bjs gata!

**Dudacardinot:** Aaaah , vamos ter um pouquinho mais de fé, né gatinha! O filme TEM que ser bom. Afinal é o Eclipse, né? 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA Expectativas demais em relação a ele! Que bom que gosotu do cap, flor! Espero que trnha curtido esse também. Bjs.

**Alanna:** Aaah loira! Que bom que vc acha! E que bom que vc gstou do cap! Bjs! E vê se paara de sumir , hein!

**maa cullen:** Eu sempre volto! Voces não conseguem se livrar de mim tão fácil, rs. Oooown, também já te amo leitora pentelha da minha vida *-* Aaaah , adoro leitoras , rs. Estarei de volta no próximo sábado, gata! Bjs e espero que tenha curtido o cap também!

**M:** Oi amr! Que lindo, bem vinda a fic apesar de você ter estado sempre aí e nunca ter me dito, né mocinha? Tsc, tsc... coisa feia... rs. Ooown, eu lerei seu livro. FATO! E obrigada pelo carinho comigo e com a fic! Bjs e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, viu!

**l:** Aaah que bom! Não não, a fic ta acabando mesmo e com essa coisa de vestibular eu tenho mesmo que me concentrar, gata =/ Postagem agora só aos sábados, dessa vez não vou ceder , rs. Aaaaah , é um menino! O nome dele é Dante, mas eu chamo ele de MiniDan porque o apelido do papis dele é Dan, rs. E aí? Gostou do fim do James? Heeeeein? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Bjs.

Bjs povo!

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	38. Chapter 38

Estávamos terminando de colocar as malas no carro pra que pudéssemos ir ao aeroporto.

Kate fez questão de nos levar até lá com sua caminhonete monstruosa de tão grande. Era um real contraste ver a garota loira e esguia ao lado de um carro como aqueles. Mas ao mesmo tempo a caminhonete era a cara da Kate.

E o total oposto da minha.

Coisa que ela fazia questão de jogar o tempo inteiro na minha cara. A dela era praticamente nova e a minha... bom... nem tanto.

- Oh Bells! Vou sentir tanto sua falta, idiota – Kate praticamente me esmagou quando anunciaram o nosso vôo.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou vir te visitar logo. E logo eu farei 18 anos, lembra? – Retribui o abraço e murmurei.

- E não se esqueça de aparecer na festa da Bells – Rosie disse puxando a loira pra um abraço apertado – A gente se vê por aí, mano! – Então elas se separaram e bateram os punhos naquele aperto de mão maluco.

- Com certeza, gata!

.

- Beeeeeeeeella! – A vos animada da Alice soou do outro lado da linha.

- Ai! Que é Alice? – Resmunguei me virando na cama.

Não fazia nem um dia que havíamos voltado oficialmente a Forks e Alice já estava me perturbando. Pior, antes do meu horário super cedo de acordar.

- Bellinha da minha vida, você já olhou pela janela? – Eu praticamente pude visualizá-la quicando do outro lado da linha.

Revirei os olhos embora ela não pudesse ver o gesto.

- Não. O que tem lá fora de tão importante pra você me acordar _antes_ do despertador tocar? – Disse levemente irritada.

- Levanta da cama e vai ver, sua boba! – Ela ignorou meu tom irritado.

- Não! Vou esperar o despertador tocar pra levantar da cama, Al.

- Não! Você tem que ver por si mesma, Bella!

- Não me obrigue a isso, Alice! – Gemi me enrolando nas cobertas, como se isso fosse fazer algum efeito.

- Bella... É serio! Vai olhar logo! – Ela insistiu.

Fingi roncar alto no telefone.

- Bella! Deixe de ser dorminhoca e vai olhar logo! Se você olhar eu desligo – Ela acrescentou depois do meu silencio.

Foi automático. Saltei da cama no mesmo instante.

- Estou indo! – Quase gritei de frustração por ter mesmo que levantar cedo da cama e alivio por ela desligar.

Abri um pouco das pesadas cortinas do meu quarto. A visão que eu tive foi tudo menos o que eu esperava. Um sol brilhava forte no céu. Brilhando tranquilamente no meio das poucas nuvens claras.

Uma cena rara em Forks.

- Tá sol... – Murmurei pasma pra mim mesma.

- Viiiiiiiiiu? – Ela alongou exageradamente a palavra – Eu disse que você ia gostar.

- Cala a boca, Allie! – Brinquei – Tá, mas porque eu tenho que levantar mais cedo? É sol! Lindo, maravilha! Posso voltar pra cama agora?

- Que mal humor, garota! – Ela reclamou – Faz o seguinte pra mim. Vai no seu closet e pega as roupas que eu mandar.

- Mas Allie, você não tinha deixado a roupa separada, já? – resmunguei enquanto ia impotente até meu closet e abria a porta de correr.

- Sim, mas era uma roupa de frio! – Ela falou de um jeito obvio.

- Você é um saco, sabia? – Rosnei.

- Que seja, você me ama – Ela desdenhou e eu tive que sorrir com isso.

- Idiota! Vai, fala logo. O que eu tenho que fazer?

Fui seguindo suas instruções e descobrindo roupas que eu nem sabia ter. Ou melhor, gavetas que eu nem sabia ter.

- Tem certeza que eu tenho que usar isso? – Gemi frustrada encarando as peças de roupa jogadas na minha poltrona.

- Aham, pede ajuda a Rosalie pra vestir isso tudo direitinho – Ela disse naquele jeito mandão habitual dela – E se você não vestir isso, vai ser uma quebra de acordo, lembra? Eu vou poder pedir outra coisa em troca... E você nem vai querer saber o que eu tenho em mente.

Grunhi.

- Te odeio!

- Mentirosa! – Ela rebateu e soltou um beijo estalado no telefone – Se arruma logo, gata! Te vejo na escola.

Ela desligou antes de eu responder. Provavelmente previu que minha resposta não seria gentil.

Recolhi-me a minha total e completa derrota e fui pro chuveiro.

Parece que eu não ia ter mesmo muita opção em relação a roupa idiota.

- Bom dia gêmea. Bom dia abelhinha – Jasper disse ainda de costas no balcão da cozinha. Ele parecia estar fazendo um troço no liquidificador.

- Que merda é essa, Jasper? – Rosie questionou o mesmo que eu queria saber.

- É uma vitamina – Ele olhou rapidamente sobre o ombro pra irmã e deu uma piscadela – Alice tem me dado uma canseira sinistra.

- Se já ta precisando de vitaminas agora imagina daqui a 30 anos – Zombei me sentando na mesa ao lado da minha prima.

- Nossa, que engraçado – Ele fingiu uma risada e virou o troço de cor amarelada num copo.

- Jesus, Jasper! O que tem aí dentro pra ficar dessa cor? Mijo de gato? – Rosie torceu o nariz arrebitado pra mistura.

- Não Rosalie. Tem um monte de ervas naturais, ok? – Ele pareceu um pouquinho irritado.

Jaz se jogou na cadeira ao meu lado e começou a morder um pão com geléia.

- Ué? Não vai tomar? – Perguntei curiosa.

Na verdade eu só queria ver a cara dele quando virasse aquele troço feio.

- Aham, depois de comer.

- Boa sorte – Rosie murmurou antes de se concentrar na própria comida.

Ficamos comendo em silencio. Coisa que não fazíamos há algum tempo, já que sempre estávamos zombando e brincando um com os outros.

Mexi nas pontas do meu cabelo distraidamente. Rosie tinha deixado ele numa 'desordem proposital'. Ou pelo menos foi o que ela disse. Pra mim ela só bagunçou e sacudiu um pouco, mas estranhamente tinha ficado meio... Selvagem. Mas um selvagem bonito.

Passei as mãos sobre a saia, na vã esperança de fazer ela aumentar.

Tolice!

As duas cretinas viciadas em moda tinham me obrigado a vestir uma blusa de mangas compridas e decote em canoa azul escuro, com pequenos detalhes em renda preta nos punhos das mangas e uma mini saia de preta de veludo. E pra completar uma meia 7/8 cinza carvão. Meia que fazia questão de ficar a uma distância de 4 dedos do fim da saia, revelando uma faixa branca de coxa bem torneada pelos anos de trabalho na fazenda.

Suspirei e balancei os pés.

Pelo menos eu pude usar sapatilhas confortáveis.

- Vamos, Bells – Rosie estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto me tirando do meu transe/lamentação – Em que mundo você estava?

Revirei os olhos enquanto me levantava.

- No mundo onde eu posso escolher minha própria roupa – Disse sarcástica.

Peguei minha bolsa e dei língua pra ela que apenas riu a passou o braços pela minha cintura.

Jaz assobiou atrás de mim e passou um braço pelo meu ombro.

- Quem te vestiu, abelhinha? – Ele disse encarando minhas pernas.

Bati em seu ombro e segurei seu rosto, mantendo o virado na direção do meu.

- Olhe pro meu rosto, Jazz!

- A idéia foi da Alice, mas eu tive que obrigá-la a vestir as meias – Rosie disse presunçosa – Ela não está totalmente gostosa?

- Tenho que concordar com você, irmã! – Ele disse ainda tentando encarar minhas pernas.

- Foco, Jasper! – Disse irritada, me soltando dos dois – Seus chatos!

Pequei meu _cardigan_ cinza claro e corri em direção ao carro. Mas como nada é perfeito, eu tive que escorregar enquanto descia os degraus minúsculos da frente da casa. A bolsa voou longe junto com o casaco e a dor na minha coxa foi latejante, já que as duas bateram na quina do degrau.

- Bosta... – Choraminguei enquanto tentava levantar.

- Vem... – Jaz me puxou pelos braços me ajudando a me manter em pé. Ele tirou meu cabelo de perto do rosto e me encarou – Tá inteira?

Assenti.

- Aham, mas minhas coxas tão doendo – Choraminguei.

- O Ed vai aceitar te fazer uma massagem na boa, docinho – Rosie disse como se isso compensasse o fato.

Provavelmente compensaria, se eu realmente fosse aceitar a tal massagem. Mas como eu não ia...

- Fala sério, Rosie – Revirei só olhos.

- Você não rasgou as meias, né? – Jasper perguntou encarando minhas coxas.

- Isso foi mal olhado seu Jasper – Rosie implicou pegando minhas coisas e me puxando pro carro enquanto Jazz ficava pra trás resmungando.

Assim que eu saltei do carro senti todo o sangue do meu corpo se acumular nas minhas bochechas. Serio, provavelmente daria pra fritar um ovo nelas.

A ala masculina inteira, ou pelo menos boa parte dela, resolveu parar o que estava fazendo pra me encarar. Ou encarar minhas pernas, no caso.

- Rosalie... – Gemi envergonhada – Tá todo mundo me olhando! Tá tão ridículo assim?

Perguntei realmente tentada a correr pra casa e me enfiar dentro de uns jeans largos e confortáveis.

- Cala a boca, Bells! Você tá gostosa. Aceite os fatos, docinho.

Revirei os olhos pela milésima vez aquela manhã e agradeci aos céus quando vi Edward virado de costas pegando alguma coisa no banco traseiro do volvo. Não esperei pra ver o que era. Apenas corri, ignorando todos os olhares e me lancei em suas costas.

Minhas pernas se engancharam na sua cintura e ele tombou só um pouquinho pra frente.

- Merda! – Ele arfou tentando olhar pra trás pra ver que era.

- Bom dia, EdCat! – Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e o senti sorrir.

- Macaquinha! – suas mãos me seguraram e eu me ajeitei nas suas costas – Bom dia pra você também, pessoa feliz – Ele disse rindo.

- O que eu posso fazer se ver você me deixa animada? – Brinquei.

- É... É difícil resistir ao meu charme natural – Ele se gabou largando uma de minhas pernas e mexendo no cabelo. Embora eu não pudesse ver, tenho certeza que ele exibia um olhar presunçoso no rosto – Eu entendo que você simplesmente tenha que se jogar em cima de mim.

Estapeei seu ombro.

- Ai seu bobo! – Me sacudi – Vai, me solta! Também não quero mais!

Ele riu e me colocou no chão, mas antes que eu pudesse reclamar alguma coisa seu corpo veio pra cima do meu, me encurralado entre ele e o carro. Suas mãos se prenderam a lataria do Volvo, uma de cada lado do meu corpo e seu rosto ficou perigosamente perto do meu.

Arfei quando vi o brilho nos seus olhos.

- Acho que agora devo te dar um bom dia decente, certo namorada? – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

Engoli em seco e meu olhar escorregou para os seus lábios.

Ele notoriamente percebeu isso e então me deu um sorriso torto. Seu olhar escorregou por todo meu corpo, se prendendo em minhas pernas.

- Hu-hum – Ele gemeu em aprovação – Desde quando você virou uma tentação sobre duas pernas? Literalmente. Duas gloriosas pernas devo acrescentar.

Corei, mas ignorei isso, saindo de perto dele por baixo de seus braços.

- Tarado – Zombei e lhe dei as costas, pronta pra entrar na escola antes que o sinal tocasse.

Mãos firmes se prenderam a minha cintura e meu corpo foi puxado pra trás e delicadamente – se é que isso é possível – jogado contra a lataria do carro novamente.

- Não fuja de mim, Swan – Sua voz era baixa e rouca.

_Sexy_.

Dessa vez ele não me deu tempo pra fugir. Não me deu tempo nem pra pensar ou respirar, porque seus lábios macios logo cobriram os meus.

Automaticamente minhas mãos se prenderam em seus cabelos cor de bronze o puxando pra mais perto de mim. Seu corpo me apertou contra o carro e eu não pude fazer nada além de arfar quando seus lábios desceram pro meu pescoço.

Eu tentava não estremecer com os beijos de boca aberta que ele dava ali, mas acabei despertando da nossa bolha quando o sinal tocou alto e estridente.

- Aula, Edward... – Arfei esperando que ele se afastasse de mim.

- Vamos matar – Ele disse contra minha pele, mandando arrepios por toda a minha coluna.

- Não. A gente faltou muita aula, Ed.

- Anh – Ele gemeu enquanto tirava seu rosto do meu pescoço e me dava um selinho. Ele descolou seu corpo do meu e trancou o carro – Porque você tem de ser tão responsável?

Revirei os olhos e lhe lancei uma piscadela.

- Eu tenho que ser a responsável por nós dois lembra?

Aquele conhecido sorriso sacana se espalhou por seu rosto.

- Deixe a responsabilidade em minhas mãos por algumas horas e eu farei bom uso dela.

Sorri involuntariamente pra ele.

- Tarado da machadinha – Brinquei e ele apenas me deu um selinho, como sempre, sem me contradizer.

Minhas primeiras aulas eram sem o Edward, o que as tornava quase chatas se não fosse o fato de sempre ter algum dos meus amigos por perto.

Eu estava sentada na minha cadeira individual na aula de matemática. O professor estava atrasado, e de acordo com os boatos que as pessoas sussurravam ao meu redor ele estava jogado bêbado no banheiro dos professores.

Essa minha aula era com o Emm, mas ele não havia chegado também. Esse eu tinha quase certeza que deveria estar se agarrando com a Rosie em algum lugar da escola.

Apoiei o cotovelo na mesa e meu queixo em minha mão suspirando. Esses dois definitivamente não tinham jeito.

- Er... oi – Uma voz me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei pra cima, ainda na mesma posição, pra encarar o Eric. O garoto asiático com jeitinho meio nerd e um olhar de cachorrinho deslumbrado; ele sempre parecia estar fascinado com as coisas, como se estivesse descobrindo tudo pela primeira vez. Era meio esquisito quando ele me encarava assim, mas de resto ele até que era bem legal comigo.

- Oi Eric – Sorri.

- Então... Que bom que você está de volta – Ele disse parecendo meio ansioso enquanto falava, pelo jeito que se embolava nas palavras – Você viajou certo?

Sentei-me de forma mais confortável na cadeira pra lhe dar atenção.

- Aham. Eu e o resto do pessoal passamos uns dias na minha fazenda – Disse o resumo básico, sem mais detalhes. – Foi divertido.

- Que bom – Ele sorriu e então trocou o peso desconfortavelmente dos pés.

Pobrezinho, ele sempre parecia meio deslocado quando falava comigo, mas ainda sim sempre insistia.

Vai entender!

- É... – Concordei esperando ele realmente falar o motivo de ter vindo até mim.

- Er... Eu na verdade queria te perguntar uma coisa. Quer dizer, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ele se atrapalhou de novo me fazer rir baixinho.

- Já foi uma pergunta – Ele engoliu em seco e eu sorri – Mas você tem direito a outra.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas não deu muito certo. Cara... Acho que ele tava tremendo.

- Bella, eu queria saber se... er... se você que s-sair comigo.

_Outch_!

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e procurei em minha mente alguma resposta que não magoasse totalmente. Quer dizer, resposta eu já tinha, mas o garoto parecia tão indefeso na minha frente que eu tentei ser gentil.

- Olha Eric, eu sinto muito – Mordi o lábio e o olhei com melhor pedido de desculpas – Mas eu tenho namorado.

- Oh! – Ele deu um passo pra trás como se tivesse levado um choque – Eu sinto muito. De verdade, desculpe Bella.

- Tá... – Sorri sem graça.

- Sério, eu não sabia que vocês ainda estavam juntos.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Porque você achou que não estaríamos?

- Er... É que o Mike estava dizendo umas coisas... Mas eu devo ter entendido errado. Eu sinto muito – Ele se virou apressado já saindo de perto de mim.

_Que coisas?_

Levantei-me e segurei seu braço.

- Eric. O que ele disse? – Perguntei séria.

O garoto deu uma tremida bonita então afrouxei o aperto em seu braço. Acho que eu o estava intimidando.

- Umas coisas... – Ele chutou o chão.

Revirei os olhos já perdendo a paciência.

- Que coisas, Eric? – Cruzei os braços esperando.

- Bom... Ele disse que você tinha pedido pra sair com ele e... que vocês iam sair semana que vem. Então eu pensei que se você estava solteira eu deveria tentar... Mas, er... – ele se mexeu desconfortável e deu um passo pra trás – Informação errada.

- Você tem certeza que ouviu isso? – Mal reconheci minha voz de tão baixa e perigosa que ela estava.

Ele engoliu em seco e deu mais um passo pra trás. Assentiu energicamente.

- Aham. Todos os garotos ouviram, eu acho.

- Todos? – Perguntei confusa.

- Ele disse no vestiário, no treino e tava praticamente todo mundo lá. Na verdade, eles ainda devem estar no vestiário falando sobre... bem... _você_. – Ele deu de ombros e correu.

Literalmente.

Foi só então que eu olhei em volta.

A maioria das pessoas na sala eram meninas. Os caras estavam sumidos.

Estranhei e caminhei pra fora da sala, curiosa. Os pensamentos sobre minha _difamação_ praticamente esquecidos.

- Bosta, cadê todo mundo? – Sussurrei pra mim mesma, uma vez que já tinha dado uma boa andada pelos corredores e só tinha visto meninas e pouquíssimos meninos.

Foi então que eu ouvi o coro distante.

'Briga! Briga! Briga!'

Foi como se um estalo tivesse soado em minha cabeça. Ai não.

Corri pelo corredor chegado até a quadra de esportes. Na entrada dos vestiários tinha uma aglomeração horrível de meninos gritando.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Gritei, mas ninguém me deu atenção.

Corri pra perto tentando enxergar quem estava no meio, mas os meninos eram altos e eu, bem... não era.

- Gente. Cara! – Estapeei o braço de um dos meninos que eu não conhecia, mas parecia ser mais velho – Quem está brigando? – Perguntei, embora já suspeitasse a resposta.

- Você é cega? O Mike e o Cullen estão se matan... – O garoto me olhou e então parou de falar.

Ele socou de leve um menino que estava próximo e me indicou com a cabeça. O menino também me encarou e assim foi acontecendo. Aos poucos os meninos pararam de gritar e me encararam.

Então eu finalmente pude ouvir o que os 'lutadores' gritavam.

- Fique longe dela, idiota! – Edward gritava e sua voz nunca esteve tão carregara de ódio.

- Porque eu deveria? – Um gemido e então a voz soou mais alto – Deixe ela decidir, babaca. Tem medo de competição?

- Competição com você? – O som de corpos caindo no chão e grunhidos – Ela me ama o suficiente pra não cair nessa.

Sorri, apesar de o momento ser totalmente inadequado.

- Será mesmo? – A voz do Newton estava carregada de escárnio – Mulheres mudam de idéia rápido Edward... Principalmente quando elas são tão gostosas como a Bella.

Os meninos foram abrindo a roda pra mim passar e eu me arrastei até os dois que rolavam no chão, ainda sem reação, mas de alguma forma sentindo meu sangue começar a ferver.

- Ela não é desse tipo, infeliz! – Edward socou o rosto do Mike que o empurrou com força pra longe e cuspiu sangue. Edward se ajoelhou encarando o garoto e disse com firmeza – Bella não é essas vagabundas que você está acostumado.

De novo um sorriso se formou em meus lábios, mas ele sumiu assim que eu ouvi a resposta do Mike.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Arregalei meus olhos incrédula e automaticamente andei até os dois a tempo de empurrar pra longe o Edward que já estava quase pulando em cima do Mike novamente.

- Porque eu lhe dou essa certeza – Grite na cara dele e o puxei pela camisa que estava rasgada.

Seu corpo que estava sentado de mau jeito no chão se ergueu um pouco e ele me olhou vermelho, sem saber o que dizer.

- Perdeu a língua agora, é idiota? – Grite e levei meu braço todo pra trás, com minha mão em punho antes de atirá-lo com o máximo de força na cara do Mike.

Seu corpo caiu novamente no chão e ele me olhou atônito. Os meninos em volta foram a loucura gritando e zombando do Mike.

- Eu não sou a merda dessas garotinhas idiotas, Mike! E eu nunca sairia com você – Cuspi na cara dele e então falei baixa e ameaçadoramente fazendo questão de por o dedo em sua cara – Nunca mais fale de mim. Nunca mais invente qualquer coisa sobre nós dois. E principalmente nunca mais chegue perto de mim, porque se esse soco não foi nada pra você eu tenho muitos amigos que podem fazer melhor.

Encarei seu corpo jogado no chão, sua roupa rasgada e esgarçada e seu rosto ensangüentado. Edward tinha feito um bom trabalho, ali.

Me afastei aos poucos e então sorri pra ele.

- Bom, talvez eu nem precise deles – Dei uma piscadela e então lhe dei as costas, o encarando por cima do ombro – Meu namorado pode lidar com você muito bem.

Virei-me para o Edward que exibia um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto bonito e pouco machucado.

- Se fudeu, otário – Ele zombou e veio na minha direção – Vamos sair daqui, Bella.

- Não tão rápido! – A voz da diretora calou a todos no mesmo instante.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** Quem gostou do capitulo levanta a mão! \o/

Eu gostei de escrever esse cap *-* Bellinha de volta a cidade e já tem problemas , haha. E sim, estou pensando num final perfeito pra essa fic. Porque se vou ter que dar um fim a esse bebê, vai ter que ser em grande estilo... e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão amar!

Mike é mesmo um babaca , né? Nunca nem teve coragem de chegar na garota e ainda fica falando por trá garoto assim. FATÃO.

As reviews me lembraram algumas questões 'não resolvidas' da fic. Algumas eu já lembrava e já iria colocar aqui, mas algumas eu tinha mesmo esquecido. Então obrigada pra quem me lembrou e não se preocupem.

Proximos caps vem com tudo! Até sábado que vem, crianças! E não se esqueçam da minha review dizendo o que vocês acharam , ok? Voces sabem que eu amo quandov oces fazem isso. AMEI as 27 – lindas, maravilhosas, gostosas e cheirosas – reviews que vocês me deixaram *-*

Agora se me dão lisença tenho que ir tirar um cochilo, porque agora a noite vou pro show do Charlie Brown na quadra da Grande Rio. Tá bom, assim? Kkkkk.

Respondendo as reviews do ultimo capítulo de quem não tem conta:

**Dudacardinot:** Eu já vi *-* Na Renner também tem camisetas lindas de Eclipse. Tem do team Jacob, do team Edward e com fotos imensas na do pôster do filme. Adorei elas também. Aaah que bom que você gsotou flor! Espero que esse também tenha te agradado! Bjs.

**Alexis Dellamare:** Nem vou falar nada pra você pessoa! HUMPF! Lê desde o inicio e NUNCA deu sinal de vida! Tsc, tsc. O que eu faço com você hein? Bom, pelo menos você tem crises quando Le, haha. Ooown , nem ta tosco! O próximo cap aqui, ó! Pare de roer unhas que é feiinho! Afinal, como você vai arranhar as pessoas depois? 'HUHSAUHSA Bjs!

**maa cullen:** 1'HUSHAUSHAUSHAU É prque deixar na es´pectativa é taaaao legal , kkk. Aqui está o cap! Espero que goste. Bjs.

**Alanna:** Nem sumi, ok? Só tava meio embolada com a escola. Ainda estou, mas to dando um jeito! 'HUSHAUSA Espero que goste do cap, loooira! Bjs

**Mimi:** Hey gata! Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu postava aos sábados e quartas, mas como a escola ta em matando estou postando só aos sábados. Mas não se preocupe, sábado pontualmente tem cap, ok? Bjs!

**JU:** 'HUSHAUSHAUHSA Leu tudinho, haha. Bem vinda a fic, amr! Não, James não pegava a Jen. E bom, a bruxa ruim eu chutei pro lixo... Não pretendo por de volta na fic, até pq nem quero mais nada pra atrapalhar! Chega de maldades , haha. Aaah , ela vai rolar! Já te disse. E pensa comigo, a fic ta acabando então vai ser beeeeeem logo. Bjs flor e espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**LarissaFreitas:** Bem vinda a família, gata! E que bom que você ta gostando =D' H'UHSUAHSUA Aaah , vc demorou tanto pra descobrir a fic, meniina! Rs Aaah que bom, e relaxa! Os lemons vão sair. Oó, a fic ta acabando então não tem como enrolar mais , né ? rs Chutei a Jen pro lixo! Enjoei dela e ela é muuito empata! HAHHA Gostava dela por ser minha personagem, mas não gostava dela na história. Entao ela já deu p que tinha de dar! Bjs e até a próxima review... Né?

**Mariana Lisboa:** AAAAAAH QUE BOM! HAHAHA Se vc ficou quase 2 horas, foi pq a historia tava mesmo boa ;D Oooown , que bom que eu te despertei tantas 'emoções' mulher! Ahaha. Aaah amr, não chora se não eu choro junto. Nem acredito que vou acabar a fic =/ Claroq eu vou sentir sua falta. Sentirei falta de TODOS os meus leitores. Principalmente aqueles fieis que me deixavam reviews e que eu mantinha contato, apesar de que com alguns ainda manterei, rs. Noossa 3 e pouca da matina? Tá parecendo eu quando descubro algo bom na net! Eu já virei a noite lendo fic's também , rs. Entao eu te entendo re na boa... não te acho neem um pouco louca ,rs. A Jen já foi pro saco! Não quero mais ela na minah fic, pronto. Brincadeira, mas ela já Du o que tinha de dar, ela não tem mais 'utilidade' na historia então não, ela não vai voltar pra nada. E o lemon vai rolar, daã! A fic ta acabando então ele vai ser logo, logo ;D 'HUSAHUSHAU OOOOOOOOOWN! Leitora nova, fofa, e que ainda faz propaganda pra, mim, hahah. O que eu posso querer mais, Senhor? HUSHAUSHA Eeeh, eu tive que acordar cedo também no dia do jogo. Então te entendo, rs. Bjs! E espero que tenha gostado do cap!

É isso povo! Até sábado que vem ;-*

Bjs

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	39. Chapter 39

- Bom, eu terminei com vocês. Chamem o Mike, por favor – A diretora Meyer ordenou enquanto mexia em alguns papeis na mesa, obviamente nos despachando.

- Mas a senh... – Edward tentou.

- Sr. Cullen – Ela fingiu fechar a boca com zíper e então apontou pro Edward – Eu não lhe dei permissão pra falar, então apenas chame o Sr. Newton.

O vi fazer um bico de criança contrariada e em circunstancias normais eu teria lhe dado um beijo, mas agora eu estava chateada demais pra isso. Me levantei e puxei sua mão, fazendo um 'vem' mudo com a boca.

Seguimos pra fora e eu avistei o Mike sentado num banco do lado de fora da sala. Ele tinha uma bolsa de gelo comprimida contra o lado esquerdo do rosto e seu cabelo loiro estava uma zona. Seu lábio inferior tinha um belo corte vermelho e já estava bem inchado.

Nada atraente.

- Sua vez, babaca – Cuspi pra ele logo lhe dando as costas e levando Edward comigo.

Fingi não ver quando ele se virou e acenou pro Mike, antes de lhe dar o dedo do meio.

Seguimos calados até o volvo e quando me sentei soquei o painel com força, irritada.

- Hey! – Edward segurou meu pulso – Meu bebê não fez nada pra você, Bell.

Dei um olhar mortífero a ele, que logo recuou e começou a dirigir. Totalmente calado.

Tamborilei os dedos no descanso de braço da porta o tempo inteiro, ouvindo o barulhinho irritante que era só o combustível a mais pra minha raiva.

Tudo culpa daquele babaca loiro.

Edward estacionou em frente a mansão Hale e ficou em encarando. Me recusei a retribuir o olhar e fiquei olhando pra frente do carro.

Ouvi um suspiro baixinho e então ele descendo do carro. Logo ele estava abrindo a porta pra mim. Mas ele não me deixou descer. Apenas se inclinou e pressionou os lábios na minha têmpora.

- Você não pode ficar tão chateada assim, vai – Ele sussurrou tentando me acalmar. Seus lábios se arrastaram lentamente até minha bochecha – Uma semana vai passar rápido, Bell. Eu prometo.

Suspirei e me rendi, finalmente o encarando. Cruzei meus braços e o encarei chateada. Eu sei que deveria estar parecendo uma crianças de 4 anos fazendo birra mais pouco me importei.

- Eu não quero ficar de detenção. A culpa foi toda dele! Ele que falou mal de mim, eu só me defendi! – Eu reclamei com a voz amuada.

Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios do meu namorado, mas ele logo refez a expressão séria.

- Oh, amor. Não fica assim... Se você quiser a gente pode fazer uma armadilha e meter a porrada nele fora da escola que tal? Você tem um soco de direita bem potente, do resto... bom... – Ele ergueu o braço e o flexionou, beijando o músculo – Eu dou conta.

Acabei rindo e ele me acompanhou.

- Seu bobo – Me sentei com as pernas pra fora do carro e joguei meus braços em seu pescoço – Obrigada por me fazer rir.

Ele sorriu torto e se inclinou pra mim.

- Sempre que você precisar, Bell – E então me beijou.

Um beijo doce, longo e calmo.

- Vem – Ele estendeu a mão pra eu sair do carro quando nos separamos.

- Fica comigo? – Soltei sem pensar e logo corei.

Deus, eu era tão dependente dele.

Ele apenas sorriu torto e me envolveu com seus braços.

- Não posso, amor. Eu tenho que acertar as coisas da escola, semana que vem já são as provas, lembra?

- Vamos estudar juntos? – Uni minhas sobrancelhas, confusa, de repente me lembrando de uma questão há muito tempo esquecida por mim – Quer dizer, você estuda, certo?

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu alto.

- Estudar é para os fracos – Disse convicto.

- Não gostei do seu tom, mocinho – O repreendi, prendendo um sorriso.

Ele apenas me deu mais um beijo, que eu logo retribui me esquecendo rapidamente de qualquer assunto anterior. Ele se separou com um sorriso de contentamento no rosto e colou nossas testas.

- Eu amo o seu beijo, sabia? – Ele sussurrou.

- Porque? – Sussurrei de volta e encostei nossos lábios novamente, num selo simples antes de me afastar dele novamente pra lhe dar permissão de falar.

Ele deu um risinho que pareceu nervoso e eu automaticamente abri meus olhos, o encarando.

- Isso pode parecer meio idiota ou meio maluco... – Ele deu aquele risinho de novo e desviou o olhar.

Ok, isso atiçou minha curiosidade totalmente.

Minhas mãos seguraram sua mandíbula bem definida e prendi seu olhar no meu.

- Me conta, Edward... – Sussurrei.

Ele engoliu em seco e seus braços circularam minha cintura com mais força, me apertando a ele enquanto nos encarávamos.

- É o tipo de beijo que me faz perceber que eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida... Você faz toda a diferença, Bell – Com isso ele escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço e soprou as palavras com seu hálito quente – Eu te amo tanto...

Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar. Acariciando seus cabelos cor de bronze ainda absorvendo a beleza e a doçura de suas palavras.

- Porque você faz isso, hein? – Sussurrei pra ele que apenas levantou o rosto e me encarou confuso – Porque tem de ser tão perfeito?

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e me ergueu do chão.

- Porque é assim que somos, Bell. Perfeitos um para o outro. – Ele me levou até a porta da casa, onde me deu um beijo longo e muito mais intenso que antes – Te vejo amanhã amor.

Puxei seu rosto de volta pro meu pela nuca, voltando a beijá-lo. Porque, Deus, eu nunca me cansaria de ter seus lábios se movendo junto com os meus. Separei-me hesitante, só por eu precisava mesmo de ar.

Ele riu disso.

- Certo, macaquinha. Comporte-se e até amanha – Ele me deu um selinho e foi andando de costas ainda me encarando com aquele sorriso torto perfeito no rosto.

Inclinei meu rosto pro lado, me maravilhando com toda a beleza que ele emanava e soprei um beijo no ar pra ele.

- Tchau, Ed...

Ele colocou a mão no coração e fingiu cair pra trás.

Revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Idiota – Murmurei enquanto ele se recompunha e me lançava uma piscadela.

Observei o volvo seguir pela rua e suspirei.

Como diria minha prima, eu estava definitivamente de quatro por esse cara.

.

Joguei o lápis pro alto e afundei meu rosto nos meus braços, jogados em cima da mesa.

- SAAAAAAAAACO! – O grito saiu abafado e eu ergui a cabeça encarando meu trabalho.

Eu estava passando a limpo toda a matéria que eu havia perdido enquanto estive fora. Cara... quase um mês de matéria não era exatamente pouca coisa.

- Abelhinha? – A voz de Jasper soou da porta enquanto ele batia levemente na mesma.

- Entra, Jazzie.

- Não me chame assim. E porque você tá gritando e tacando coisas pelo quarto? – Ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele que apenas deu de ombros se sentando na poltrona que havia no canto do quarto – Eu estava passando pelo corredor e ouvi.

- Eu to gritando porque eu não agüento mais copiar! Você tem noção de quanto é chato ter que passar tudo isso a limpo? É ridículo! – Resmunguei apontando pros meus cadernos jogados na mesa.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas pra mim e abaixou um pouco seu rosto, me olhando cético.

- Você está _mesmo_ copiando essa merda?

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, né? – Meio que perguntei confusa – Você já terminou?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Abelhinha, existe uma coisa maravilhosa que o homem inventou – Ele andou até o meu lado e me puxou da cadeira pra ficar em pé – Eu não sei se você conhece essa arma tecnológica... – Ele passou um braço sobre meu ombro e então passou a mão sobre nossos rostos – A Xerox.

Arregalei meus olhos, entendo exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Puxei devagar todo o ar que consegui e rapidamente o prendi, sabendo a enxurrada de palavras infelizes que poderiam sair dali. Soquei seu braço e deu um gritinho estridente depois de me certificar que minha boca estava _limpa_.

- Eu não acredito! Vocês tiraram Xerox e eu estava realmente copiando! Argh! – Me joguei na cama e a soquei – Eu sou tão, mas tão idiota que alguém deveria me dar um tiro e livrar o mundo das minhas burrices!

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado acariciando meus cabelos.

- Bella, suas burrices só afetam você, então o ninguém vai querer te matar – Ele brincou e eu o olhei feio – Larga isso, e vamos relaxar vem! A Rosalie mandou eu te chamar. Ela está no quarto dela.

- Tá – Disse chateada por ter perdido horas do meu tempo com aquilo e me dirigi até o quarto da minha prima.

Entrei assim que ela autorizou e a encontrei deitada na cama, lendo uma revista. Seu cabelo dourada estava preso num coque mal feito e ela mordiscava concentradamente uma caneta vermelha.

- O que você tá fazendo, Rosie? – Pergunte curiosa.

Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e espiei por cima de seu ombro.

- Enquanto a gente ficou lá naquele fim de mundo, sem ofensas – Ela me deu uma piscadela – Estrearam alguns filmes bem legais no cinema. To afim de sair hoje, vamos?

Dei de ombros me deitando ao seu lado, mas na direção contraria a seu corpo.

- Pode ser.

Ela chutou de leve minha cabeça.

- Não seja tão desanimada. Vai ser divertido!

- Tá. Liga pra Alice chamar o pessoal ou eu ligo?

- Eu ligo, mas eu estava pensando em irmos só nós, meninas. Que tal?

- Claro, mas porque isso? A gente sempre sai todo mundo juntos.

- Precisamos nos distrair um pouco dos meninos, e além do mais temos que discutir sobre os preparativos da sua festa.

Coloquei um travesseiro sobre minha cabeça e ignorei o som dela falando animadamente com Alice no telefone.

_Quem precisa de festa, afinal?_

Alice chegou cerca de uma hora depois quicando de animação.

Eu tentei usar todas as minhas armas pra que pudéssemos ficar em casa. Era quarta-feira. Tínhamos que estudar pra prova. Podíamos discutir sobre a suposta festa em casa. Eu estava com dor de cabeça. Cólica. TPM. E por ultimo, eu deveria estar de castigo por causa da minha detenção. Isso desencadeou uma longa conversa sobre elas me perguntando porque eu estava de detenção e em seguida ambas liberando nossas raivas de forma verbal pelo Mike e pela diretora.

De qualquer forma, as 17h30min eu estava enfiada numa calça jeans escura, uma blusa roxa de mangas compridas e com gola tartaruga, um colete preto com tachas douradas e cobres na barra e botas pretas que iam até o joelho sem salto.

- Vocês vão adorar o filme – Alice disse animada enquanto mexia no radio do carro da Rosie, procurando alguma musica que a agradasse.

- Qual o filme? – Rosie perguntou fazendo uma curva bem fechada a uma velocidade exagerada, em minha opinião, e me fazendo ser jogada pro lado no banco – Porque Deus te preteja se você escolheu um filme de mulherzinha pra gente ver.

- O que você tem contra filmes de mulherzinha? Você é uma mulher, Rosalie! – Alice defendeu seu gosto.

A loira ultrapassou um carro que buzinou alto atrás da gente e eu engoli em seco.

- Sim, eu sou – Ela jogou os cabelos dourados pra trás e sorriu pra Alice, como que pra enfatizar o que disse – Mas esses filmes são muito mamão com açúcar, e além do mais eu odeio chorar com filmes. A historia nem é real!

- Então você assume que chora! – Alice apontou pra ela.

Rosei deu de ombros.

- O que eu posso fazer? Sou apenas uma mulherzinha – Se defendeu com um olhar inocente.

Revirei os olhos pra discussão boba das duas e um gritinho alto escapou de meus lábios quando Rosie fez outra daquelas curvas em alta velocidade me lançando pro lado no banco.

- Rosie se você continuar dirigindo assim eu juro que vou comprar um carro só pra não ter mais de andar com você – Gritei agarrando o banco e tirando o cabelo da minha cara.

Alice e ela se encaram por um momento, um sorriso pequeno e cúmplice surgindo nos lábios de ambas.

- Desculpa, Bells. Esqueci como você é frágil – Rosie implicou e diminuiu a velocidade.

- Eu não sou frágil! Você é que é maluca no volante – Me defendi.

- Você fala como se o Edward não dirigisse da mesma forma – Alice disse.

Dei de ombros.

- Ele não fica fazendo essas curvas malucas e ultrapassando todo mundo, pelo menos – Defendi meu namorado.

- Mas ele dirige em alta velocidade, gata! Não tem como negar – Rosie disse, estacionando o carro numa vaga na rua do shopping.

- Enfim qual vai ser o filme? – Mudei a conversa já que eu não tinha mais nenhuma defesa válida.

- _Dear John_, e eu não quero ter de discutir com você Rosalie! Contente-se em comprar lencinhos e ser feliz por estar usando maquiagem à prova d'água – Alice disse em tom autoritário.

Rosálie bufou e lhe deu um tapa leve no pescoço, andando na frente.

- Você me paga, Alice.

A baixinha riu e eu não pude deixar de rir com ela.

- Eu gosto de filmes de mulherzinha – Sorri pra Alice que retribuiu.

- Eu sei – Ela me deu uma piscadela e entrelaçou nossos braços – Porque quando você não está por aí socando os meninos você é uma grande viada.

Olhei feio pra ela.

- Bom, pelo menos eu soco alguém.

- _Touché_!

O filme era completamente adorável e eu admito que chorei como um bebê com a maioria das cenas. Mas em minha defesa tenho certeza de que ouvi minha prima soluçando e Alice agarrada com a caixa quase vazo de lencinhos que havíamos comprado.

Depois do filme nos sentamos na praça de alimentação com nossos lanches gordurosos, bom... pelo menos o meu e da minha prima. Alice como sempre estava com algo bem mais light.

- E então, você vai querer ajudar na organização da festa ou vai querer 100% de surpresa, Bells? – Rosie me perguntou enquanto mordiscava uma batata frita.

- Eu adoraria dizer que quero surpresa só pra não ter que ajudar vocês, mas tenho medo das conseqüências dessa escolha – Disse amuada.

- Então você vai ajudar? – Alice perguntou empolgada – Porque seria ótimo. Não teríamos que ter nos preocupar tanto com seu gosto já que você mesmo estaria lá pra escolher cada _mínimo_ detalhe da festa.

Fiz uma careta.

- São muitos?

- Oh yeah – Rosie disse fazendo uma cara pensativa – Tem a decoração, escolher e organizar o espaço, Buffet, lista de convidados, DJ, garçons gostoso, escolher o dia, contratar uma empresa pra ajudar com o trabalho pesado, fazer a lista de presentes...

- Tá! Já entendi! – Bufei – Eu prefiro deixar tudo nas sábias mãos de vocês.

- Você não vai se arrepender – Rosie sorriu pra mim.

- A propósito... Eu não vou fazer uma lista de presentes.

- Nem começa – Rosie resmungou.

- Porque não? Bella, você não tem idéia do mal gosto de algumas pessoas. Você realmente deveria fazer uma lista de presentes. – Alice insistiu.

- Não quero presentes, Allie. Não estou precisando de nada no momento.

- Não teremos essa discussão esse ano, Bells – Rosie me ignorou categoricamente.

- Mas você não precisa estar precisando, bobinha – Alice sorriu pra mim – Presentes são presentes. E você vai receber querendo ou não – Alice disse, e pelo seu tom de voz estava claro que não era uma discussão.

- Vocês sabem que eu posso só me recusar a receber eles, né? – Provoquei, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Apenas tente – Alice soou mais ameaçadora que o normal e eu apenas dei de ombros, tentando passar a indiferença que eu definitivamente não sentia.

Depois de comermos ela decidiram que uma passada rápida pelo shopping poderia valer a pena. Obviamente, o rápido delas e bem diferente do meu. Umas duas horas depois eu estava olhando feio pras duas e carregando sacolas de compras delas e minhas, quando na verdade eu praticamente não escolhi nada.

- Quero ir embora – Gemi pela milésima vez – Por favor...

- Vamos lá, Bella. Divirta-se um pouquinho, ok? – Alice me lançou uma piscadela e continuou andando.

- Daqui a pouco nós vamos Bells. – Rosie disse.

- Mas meus pés estão doendo – Fiz minha melhor cara de coitada pra minha prima, ela ainda era mais sensível que Alice quando se tratava de shopping.

Ela torceu os lábios rosados por um instante e então suspirou.

- Alice vamos só _naquela_ loja e então vamos embora.

- _Naquela loja_? Agora? – Ela pareceu mais animada e isso _não_ me animou.

- Que loja? – Perguntei meio curiosa meio amedrontada.

- Essa loja! – Rosie sorriu e parou de andar olhando pra uma loja grande a nossa frente.

_Oh, não._

- Victória Secrets? Sério? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Bom, considere que será um presente para o Edward – Alice disse incisivamente.

- Allie, você sabe que nós ainda não chegamos nessa fase – Resmunguei.

Ela deu de ombros e entrou na loja.

- Bells, vocês ainda não chegaram, mas aposto que logo, logo chegam. – Rosie passou um braço por meus ombros e me puxou pra dentro da loja.

- Nós nem estamos tão ansiosos assim – Disse e logo pude perceber a incerteza da minha voz.

Saco.

- Aham. E eu sou a Madonna – Rosie declarou cética.

- Ninguém que se agarra daquele jeito embaixo da mesa pode estar tranqüilo Bellinha, então apenas aceite os fatos – Alice apareceu com um punhado de lingerie nas mãos e me lançou uma piscadela – A coisa vai rolar e você vai gostar mais do que imagina.

Corei com a última parte.

- Bells, você o ama, certo? – Minha prima questionou.

- Mais do que eu consideraria saudável – Respondi sem pensar e ela riu da minha resposta.

- Você acha que ele é o cara certo pra você? – Alice perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando mais que o normal.

Assenti me lembrando de suas palavras mais cedo.

- Nós somos perfeitos um pro outro – Sussurrei mais pra mim mesma do que pra elas e sorri com a verdade das palavras.

- Ow! – Alice gritou e me sufocou num abraço apertado – Eu estou tão feliz por você, Bellinha! E você está _taaaao_ apaixonada – Ela se afastou rindo.

Acabei rindo também.

- Bom, então se você concorda conosco vamos fazer compras – Rosie me puxou pra um provador e me jogou um monte de pedaços de renda e seda coloridos – Experimente e vamos levar o que nós mais gostarmos. Anda logo!

Revirei só olhos pras ordem das duas e comecei a vasculhar o monte de peças procurado algo que eu gostasse pra vestir.

Porque sem chance de eu vestir alguma das coisas minúsculas e vulgares que tinham ali no meio. Por fim, decidi vestir um baby doll azul clarinho, com a costura e detalhes em renda rosa bebê. Uma tanguinha era levemente escondida por um shortinho curto e larginho de seda e uma blusinha azul com renda rosa na parte de cima do busto e aberta atrás, se prendendo apenas por um laçarote que unia as duas partes da blusa.

Era fofo, mas ainda sim era meio provocante.

- U-lá-lá! – Alice se abanou rindo quando eu sai do provador.

- Você realmente parece um presente – Rosie disse me olhando aprovadoramente da cabeça aos pés – Um presente que o Edward vai adorar receber e desembrulhar.

Corei horrores.

- Tá, eu gostei desse – Disse timidamente – Podemos ir embora agora?

Elas se entreolharam e riram.

- Sonha, Bellinha! – Alice me empurrou de volta ao provador.

- Agora experimenta o resto! – Rosie ordenou.

Muitas lingeries, brigas e amigas insistentes depois eu sai da loja com duas sacolas cheias e um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Porque o sorrisinho, Bellinha? – Alice perguntou enquanto nos acomodávamos no carro.

- Bom... eu acho que só percebi que vocês tem razão – Admiti sem graça.

- Sempre temos razão... Mas sobre o que dessa vez? – Rosie perguntou sorrindo.

Retribui o sorriso e senti o sangue se acumular no meu rosto.

- Eu e o Ed...

- Aham... – Alice instigou embora eu pudesse ver pela cara das duas que elas já tinham entendido perfeitamente.

- Nós... er... Vamos fazer em b-breve – Gaguejei como uma idiota.

- Daã! – Alice riu e se virou pra trás pra me dar uma piscadela – Pelo menos você vai estar bem vestida, Bellinha.

- Te garanto que você vai passar muito mais tempo sem roupas do que usando isso – Rosie disse indicando com a cabeça as sacolas.

- Tá... Eu entendi – Murmurei constrangida.

- Só tente não rasgar nada, ok? – Rosie implicou.

- Ela não vai rasgar, Rosie – Alice disse séria e então sorriu – O Edward vai.

A essa hora eu deveria estar parecendo um tomate.

- Oh yeah! Nossos meninos conseguem fazer um belo estrago com as mãos – Rosie riu.

- E com os dentes... – Alice completou.

Tapei meus ouvidos e elas riram alto.

- Pervertidas!

- Depois de vocês fazerem sexo, te dou uma semana pra ficar igual – Rosie disse categórica e saiu cantando pneu.

- Uma semana? – Alice disse cética – Com certeza menos.

- Idiotas – Resmunguei só pra diversão das duas.

.

**N/A:** É isso meu povo. Não postei ontem – no sábado – Porque acabei saindo a noite e voltando 1 e pouca da manhã... Fui numa festinha do trabalho do papis, nem preciso dizer que tinha velhos pra todo lado, né? Mas tinha um telão e quando ano estava tocando rock dos anos 80 – Desculpa, mas nem todos eles são divertidos de cantar – tocava alguma coisa legal que me permitia dançar bastante.

O miniDan ainda não saiu! Serio mesmo, esse menino não nasce! Que coisa 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSA Mas a Mylla tem que ficar de repouso e eu e o namorado dela junto com o médico a proibimos de ficar sentada horas na frente do PC.

Gente esse cap foi difícil de sair, de verdade. Eu fui escrevendo aos poucos e nossa... Demorou! Mas eu achei o inicio bem fofinho ;D Espero que vocês gostem povo!

Galëre, muito obrigada pelas **36** reviews! Eu A-M-E-I de coração cada uma! Bem vindo quem é novo na fic, e espero de verdade que vocês continuem curtindo muito cada capitulo, gente!

Respondendo as reviews de quem não tem conta:

**Naracullen: **'HSUAHSUA Que bom amr! É isso aí, Mike se fudeu bonito, haha. Bjs

**Dudacardinot:** 'Que bom gata! Aaaah , nem me fala! A camiseta do Team Edward é perfeita *-* Mas um dia a agente compra, né! Bjs

**Anne Lima:** Noooossa, nem me fala! Bella mete a porrada bonito! HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSA Bjs e que bom que você gostou do cap!

**JU:** Aah , que bom flor! Concordo. A Bella é bem incomum e impulsiva e é isso que eu adoro nela! *-* Bjs e até a próxima review!

**Alanna:** Aah , concordo totalmente! O Edward realmente é demais, e perfeito, e lindo, e sexy, e... Ah dane-se! O cara é tudo e mais um pouco! 'husahushausa Bjs flor!

**Aninhacullen:** Que bom gata! Espero que continue gostando da fic. Bjs.

**DudaVarela:** Aah amr. Brigada pelos elogios! E seria um sonho um dia escrever mesmo um livro, eu AMO escrever. Mas ainda não é minha primeira opção de carreira, rs. Mas isso não significa que eu não vou sempre viver escrevendo fanfics e tudo mais *-* Ooown, serio? Cara, é lindo saber que mesmo os personagens não senod totalmente meus te agradam tanto. E você reler a fic? Noooossa! É uma honra saber que você gosta tanto! Aah sorte sua que vai entrar de férias! Eu ainda tenho mais duas semanas de aula ¬¬ Saco! E pior! É prova, vou me desdobrar aqui, né? Mas tudo bem! Quanto a fic Beward ainda não sei. Acho que sim, porque eu AMO esse casal, mas uma fic Alisper você já tem garantida gata! Bjs e até a próxima review.

**maa cullen:** Noossa brigaada! Que bom que você acha isso , né? E desculpe ter me atrasado um dia, rs. Relaaxa mulher! Não vou te abandonar naao , rs! A fic pode ate acabar, mas eu continuou por auqi com outras e outras , rs.! Bjs e espero que tenha curtido esse cap.

**Karoline Costa**: Ah que bom que você gostou gata! E é, eles falam pouco da Rose na serie, então isso me deu mais liberdade pra escreer sobre ela. Eu amo minha Rosie e minha Kate. Fatão! Oown, Jeito Edward sempre nos pega de jeito , né ? O cara é perfeito , rs. A que bom! Comente mesmo que isso alegra meus dias cinzentos! Bjs!

**Nathalia:** Noossa, que bom que sua amiga te indicou pq eu adoro receber gente nova , rs! E pode deixar que eu não paro essa fic de jeito nenhum! Só paro quando ela acabar oficialmente! Beijos gata!

**Carla Hale:** Hum, que bom flor! E que bom que você gostou! ' A Bella nem é tão burra, só eh inocente! O Ed que ta acabando com isso nela , rs. E espero que continue gostando e comentando , hein? Bjs!

**lais Black:** Ok, não infarte que o cap já chegou, ok? 'HSUAHUSAHUSHAUSAH Que bom que gostou! Bjs!

**Nathalia:** Sempre! Bellinha poderosa! 'UHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAU Aqui ta o cap gata! Bjs.

É isso meu povo! Bjs e até as proximas reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

Na quinta feira, depois da aula a diretora esperou o colégio ficar vazio e guiou a mim, Edward e Mike para um dos prédios. Ela deu a cada um de nós uma sala por andar, para que limpássemos completamente, obviamente só poderíamos ir embora depois que terminássemos tudo.

Eu estava quase terminando a minha e tinha quase certeza que o Edward não estava nem perto de terminar. Quer dizer, eu nunca vi o garoto fazer nada, nem mesmo lavar uma louça quanto mais limpar uma sala de aula inteira!

Assim que terminei de colocar a ultima carteira no lugar coloquei de volta meu casaco por cima do suéter justo e fui em direção a sala ao lado.

Encostei-me no batente da porta silenciosamente observando Edward recolocar as carteiras na formação correta. Um pano estava pendurado em seu ombro e ele parecia realmente entediado.

- Que gracinha meu menino trabalhador – Brinquei.

Ele se virou rapidamente pra mim com um sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Vai, zomba de mim mesmo – Ele implicou – Você sabe que eu posso me vingar, né?

- Aham... To morrendo de medo, EdCat – Entrei na sala e me sentei na mesa do professor observando enquanto ele terminava sua arrumação.

- Já terminou de arrumar sua sala?

- Yep! Acho que o babacão do Mike também, só você que é lento – Provoquei e ele me olhou feio – Mas até que eu não me importo de ver você pagando de empregadinha escolar.

Ele me olhou sacana e então eu sabia que ele iria me encher o saco.

- Desculpe, Bell. Mas acho que você iria ficar muito mais sexy que eu numa fantasia de empregada.

- Tem certeza? – Sorri e ergui uma de minhas pernas revestidas pelo jeans preto e colado, que Alice me vestiu essa manha – Acho que sua perna iria ficar melhor que a minha num mini vestido.

- Hu-hum... – Ele praticamente gemeu em aprovação e veio lentamente até mim.

Tombei meu rosto pro lado analisando o modo que ele se aproximava. Como um lindo predador ansiando por sua presa.

Edward parou na minha frente e apoiou ambas as mãos ao lado do meu corpo. Ele se inclinou pra mim e eu permiti que ele se acomodasse entre minhas pernas.

- Quando foi que você aprendeu a me provocar tanto? – Ele me perguntou com a voz rouca.

Mordi o lábio inferior e apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros. Aproximei minha cabeça de seu rosto como se fosse lhe contar um segredo, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Talvez eu não seja uma provocadora... – Dei um beijo leve bem abaixo de sua orelha e voltei a sussurrar aprovando a forma como ele estremeceu – Talvez você apenas esteja mais suscetível a tentações.

Ele meio que rosnou um 'Bell' e investiu contra meu rosto, tentando unir nossos lábios; mas afastei apenas meu rosto dele, rindo ao ver a impaciência em seu rosto.

- _Isabella_ – Ele disse em tom de alerta.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e ri.

Isso era mais divertido do que imaginei.

Ele se aproveitou do meu momento de distração e segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Nossos olhos se encontraram e então o silêncio preencheu o ambiente.

Engoli em seco observando cada mínimo detalhe de seu rosto. Desde o queixo forte e másculo aos desalinhados fios cor de cobre. Me prendendo por fim aos seus raros olhos verde-esmeralda, que em momentos como esse dançavam de uma forma ridiculamente sedutora pra mim.

Instintivamente minha mão se ergueu de encontro ao rosto dele. Apenas as pontas dos meus dedos deslizaram pela bochecha macia, de baixo pra cima. Fizeram o contorno da sobrancelha e então se prenderam aos fios de cor peculiar.

- Você tem sido uma garota muito má, Bell – Ele sussurrou pra mim com uma voz de filme apelativa.

E então a magia do momento se acabou. Eu ri novamente.

- Isso é _muito_ frase de filme pornô – Brinquei.

Suas mãos desceram pras minhas coxas e ele sorriu.

- Como você sabe? Andou assistindo bons filmes ultimamente? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Revirei os olhos e o empurrei pelo ombro.

- Não sou você, EdCat.

Foi a vez dele rir. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e seu corpo voltou pra perto do meu.

- Bom, talvez um dia a gente devesse assistir um.

- Edward! – Gritei e o empurrei.

Ele gargalhou e então suas mãos agarraram meu quadril me puxando pra próximo de seu corpo.

Engoli em seco quando seu riso morreu. Nossos corpos estavam quase pressionados, e nossas respirações já estavam aceleradas. Ele se inclinou pra mim e me beijou de forma intensa.

Uma de minhas mãos avançou pro seu cabelo enquanto a outra apertava seu ombro e braço forte. Eu conseguia sentir sob minha mão os músculos de seu braço se movimentando enquanto sua mão subia pras minhas costas e me pressionava ainda mais em seu corpo.

De repente eu me arrependi de ter posto o casaco.

_Calor_.

Tudo que eu conseguia sentir era um calor absurdo.

Senti quando ele se afastou pra pegar ar e antes mesmo que eu estivesse pronta colou novamente nossos lábios.

Suas mãos desceram alisando e apertando minha coxa e subiram novamente, dessa vez entrando por dentro da blusa e parando na minha cintura, onde ele apertou e me puxou ainda mais contra ele.

Retribui o aperto envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços, de modo que ele tinha que se inclinar ainda mais pra mim.

Era como se nós quiséssemos nos fundir. O beijo não era casto nem doce. Era urgente, apaixonado e _quente_.

Quando o ar realmente se tornou importante seus lábios desceram pro meu pescoço, mordendo, chupando e dando beijos de boca aberta que me deixavam completamente arrepiada.

Tombei minha cabeça pra trás lhe dando total acesso e o senti sorrir contra meu pescoço. Ele puxou com uma das mãos meu cabelo pro lado oposto ao que ele explorava e sua boca seguiu pra minha nuca. Seu corpo pareceu rodear ainda mais o meu com esse movimento e eu tombei minha cabeça pra frente, contra seu peito.

O senti chupar de forma ainda mais intensa minha nuca e simplesmente soube que ali teria uma nova marca. Marca que eu realmente não ia me importar agora.

Um gemido rouco e feminino ecoou pela sala vazia e isso me despertou.

Porque o gemido simplesmente veio de _mim_.

- E-Edward... – Gaguejei completamente tremula.

Agarrei seu casaco e o afastei apenas o suficiente pra eu ver seu rosto.

Ele estava totalmente corado e seus olhos pareciam loucos com um brilho diferente e metidos numa dança intensa que me fez querer desligar meu cérebro e atacá-lo agora mesmo.

- Hãn? – Ele murmurou tão ofegante quanto eu e afundou seu rosto no meu pescoço voltando a morder e chupar.

- Edward – Disse dessa vez mais firme – Aqui não...

Ele suspirou contra minha pele e eu tremi sob ele.

- Tá, desculpa – Ele se afastou e deu um sorrisinho torto – Acho que me empolguei.

Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e sorri, sentindo o sangue se acumular ainda mais nas minhas bochechas.

- Acredite, nós dois nos empolgamos.

Isso o fez dar um risinho torto e sacana.

- É? – Ele instigou e me deu um beijo casto nos lábios. Apenas um roçar de lábios.

_Mas pra quem já tá cheia de gás uma misera faísca pode fazer um grande estrago._

Agarrei seu cabelo e mordi seu lábio inferior, o puxando lentamente e então o chupando. Automaticamente Edward aprofundou o beijo e nossa sessão de amasso voltou com força total.

Suas mãos arrancaram meu casaco e eu permiti, já que estava começando a soar dentro de toda aquela roupa. Fiz o mesmo com seu casaco pesado e então arrastei minhas unhas por seu abdômen, subindo o máximo que consegui por baixo da blusa e então descendo até parar no cós da calça jeans.

- Puta merda – Ele sussurrou rouco e atacou minha garganta, seus lábios descendo aos poucos pro meu colo levemente exposto pelo decote discreto do suéter.

Meu corpo arqueou quando senti ele começar a puxar o decote do meu suéter pra baixo com os dentes e então chupar a pele recém exposta. Novamente outro gemido escapou, mas dessa vez foi acompanhado de outro som.

Um som ridiculamente desagradável.

- Agora pode essa putaria, é? – Mike Newton estava parado na porta em toda sua _glória_ de garoto marcado e inchado pela briga de ontem.

Automaticamente pulei da mesa. Mordendo o lábio com força quando meu corpo roçou completamente contra o de Edward e acabei sentindo _algo_ mais me cutucar.

Acho que nunca me senti tão vermelha e envergonhada na vida. Tanto por ser pega quanto pelo que acabará de fazer e sentir.

Cambaleei pro lado, pra longe do corpo do Edward e me escorei na mesa me sentindo confusa e desnorteada.

- Você quer morrer? – Edward rosnou pro loiro que apenas deu um sorriso cínico.

- E quem vai matar? Você? – Ele desafiou.

Edward deu um passo em sua direção e estalou o pescoço num movimento ágil.

- Quer pagar pra ver?

- Newton você não tinha ido embora? – Resmunguei assim que me recuperei, pelo menos o máximo que consegui me recuperar depois de todo aquele amasso.

- É, mas ao que parece eu esqueci a minha carteira e quando tava passando por aqui... que bela surpresa eu tenho, não? – Ele cruzou os braços e então inclinou a cabeça pro lado – Vocês sabem que são bem animadinhos juntos, hein? Mas recomendo fazerem isso em um lugar mais... – ele balançou levemente a cabeça, parecendo procurar a palavra certa – Privado.

- Desgraçado – Edward rosnou dando outro passo.

_Nada bom._

Me adiantei e segurei seu braço. No mesmo instante ele olhou pra mim. Tentei passar o máximo de calma que pude com o olhar.

- Não, Ed... Não vale a pena – Sussurrei – Vamos.

Ele me olhou por um instante e eu achei que ele fosse se soltar de mim e avançar no Mike, mas então ele só assentiu lentamente e passou o braço possessivamente em torno dos meus ombros.

- Vamos sair daqui – Ele decretou e pegou nossos casacos.

- Mas já? – Mike provocou nos dando espaço pra passar pela porta.

- Cala a boca, babaca! – Ordenei irritada e andei ainda mais apressada.

- O que? Você também quer me bater, caipira? – Ele provocou.

Ele tava pedindo... Mas agora eu não tinha tempo nem condições pra isso.

- Se o Edward quiser te bater de novo eu vou acabar deixando Mike. E dessa vez não vai ter diretora nenhuma pra te salvar da _nossa_ fúria – Ameacei.

Mike gargalhou, mas não nos seguiu depois disso.

O caminho no carro foi silencioso e isso me deu tempo pra pensar na besteira que quase fizemos naquela sala de aula.

_Será que não tinha um lugar menos apropriado pra eu resolver fazer merda, não?_

Questionei-me irônica.

E o pior era saber que apesar de ter em mente que aquele não era um lugar pra fazermos esse tipo de coisa eu sabia que meu corpo não iria me obedecer. Eu não conseguia me importar com essas coisas. Pelo menos não no calor do momento.

_E que calor..._

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em meus lábios ao relembrar.

- Que foi, Bell? – A voz mansa do Ed me tirou dos meus pensamentos nada puros.

- Ahn... N-nada – Menti.

_Burra._

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e me olhou por um instante, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É? Então porque você estava corada e sorrindo pro nada?

Corei ainda mais e desviei o olhar pros meus pés.

- Apenas... Lembrando – Sussurrei o mais baixo possível, mas tenho certeza que ele ouviu, pois vi pela minha visão periférica um sorrisinho sacana e prepotente em seus lábios. Apesar disso ele não disse nada, o que me deixou imensamente agradecida.

Humilhação demais por um dia, obrigada.

.

A mansão estava silenciosa demais. Isso era estranho. Jasper tinha saído com Emmett e as meninas pra fazer Deus sabe o que. Edward foi pra casa e não deu mais sinal de vida o dia todo. Eu tinha passado a tarde toda sozinha na mansão.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, com uma calça quentinha e uma camiseta lendo _I heart you, You haunt me [__**N/A**__: super recomendo vocês lerem esse livro!]_. O livro já era suficiente pra me deixar emotiva e esquecer um pouco sobre a minha tarde um tanto... produtiva.

Meus olhos bateram no calendário e eu suspirei alto. Hoje ainda era quinta feira. Meu aniversario iria cair numa quarta e a festa seria sexta a noite.

Meu primeiro aniversário sem meus pais.

Contemplei a idéia por um instante e senti uma única lagrima rolar. Isso iria ser triste.

Como que pressentindo minha fossa meu celular tocou ao meu lado.

_De: Tarado da Machadinha_

_Hey Bell, seus primos mandaram avisar que vão dormir aqui. Então eu estava me perguntando se você não quer vir pra cá também... _

_Bjs._

Sorri pra mensagem. Eu já estava digitando um sim quando lembrei da nossa tarde.

Ai Deus.

Isso não vai prestar...

Apertei enviar e troquei de roupa. Então foi aí que eu me toquei. Como que eu iria pra lá se eu não tinha um carro?

Saquei meu celular de novo.

- Alo? – Edward atendeu no segundo toque.

Rápido.

- Hey baby! – Sorri arrastando as palavras.

- Alguém está animado aí?

Percebi que sim, eu já havia esquecido toda a tristeza de alguns minutos atrás. Ele me animava.

- Não sei. Será? – Brinquei.

- Você vai vir? – Ele mudou de assunto e não escondeu a ansiedade na voz.

- Gostaria... Mas não tenho carro, Ed... – Disse com minha melhor voz carente.

- Oh! – Ele ficou calado por uns segundos e então completou – Se quiser eu posso ir ai te buscar.

- Perfeito!

- Ah. Alice mandou você trazer a sua roupa da escola de amanhã. Ela disse que tá pendurada num cabide na maçaneta da porta do closet.

- Saco! – Resmunguei – Diz pra ela que ela é muito mandona.

Ouvi ele repetir e então rir baixinho.

- Ela disse que não importa já que você a ama.

- Anã convencida – Brinquei.

- To indo aí, Bell. Beijos.

Despedi-me e desliguei pegando a bendita roupa pro colégio.

Edward chegou rápido e me cumprimentou com um beijo casto nos lábios. Assim que chegamos na mansão dos Cullen Rosie e Alice pularam em cima de mim uma de cada lado.

- Ah Bells, sentimos sua falta hoje! – Rosie disse rindo.

- É, desculpa termos te abandonado, gata! – Alice fez carinha de arrependida.

- Achamos que o babacão ali fosse te fazer companhia o dia todo... – Rosie olhou feio pro Ed.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, se jogando no sofá da sala.

- Até deixamos a casa livre pra vocês dois se divertirem um pouco... – Alice disse com um tom nada puro.

- Quem disse que nós não nos divertimos? – Edward soltou.

Lancei um olhar assassino pra ele.

- Opa! Bellinha aprontando é? – Emmett apareceu do nada pra me zoar.

- Se divertiu Bells? – Rosie disse de modo incisivo.

Corei e me soltei das duas, me sentando no braço do sofá.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando – Olhei pras minhas mãos querendo bater no Edward demais.

Agora elas iriam me encher o saco ate eu contar... E como eu sou uma _ótima_ mentirosa...

- Ah é? Ficaram fazendo o que então? Jogando? – Allie colocou as mãozinhas na cintura nos encarando divertida.

Só o Edward consegue se divertir jogando no computador.

- Detenção! – Fiz minha melhor cara de santa.

Acho que colou porque as duas se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Elas passaram por mim meneando a cabeça e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

É, acho que _não_ colou.

- Certo... O que vocês estão fazendo afinal? – Edward tirou o resto do foco de nós.

- Eu queria ver um filme – Jasper disse indignado – Mas essas duas chatas querem ir dormir.

- Vê com o Emmett – Disse simplesmente.

- Bellinha, quando o Emmett não tem a Rosalie pra agarrar na hora do filme ele fica tagarelando – Allie explicou e se sentou ao lado do namorado, no outro sofá.

- É, ou então fazendo piadas... – Jasper completou.

- Ou imitando as vozes dos personagens – Rosie riu.

Emmett cruzou os braços e fez um bico, emburrado.

- Vocês só judiam de mim - Disse com a voz apertada e baixinha.

- Oh, baby. Não liga pra eles, vai! – Rosie se sentou no colo do namorado e disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido que o fez sorrir e beijá-la no pescoço.

- Tá... – Edward murmurou rindo dos dois.

- Isso é o tipo de coisa que nós não precisamos ver – Jasper disse.

- Cala a boca, viado – Emmett rebateu – Vocês só estão com invejinha.

Jasper riu.

- Ah é... Muita! – Ele abraçou Alice que apenas sorriu lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu não preciso nem falar o quanto eu to me mordendo de inveja, né? – Edward me puxou do braço do sofá pra seu colo e sorriu feliz enquanto me apertava contra ele.

- Agora nós somos troféus, é? – Fingi raiva.

- Você é o maior e melhor troféu que eu posso ter, Bell – Edward disse com a voz rouca e um olhar doce no rosto.

_Fofo_.

Revirei os olhos e lhe dei um beijo na ponta do nariz.

- Você vive me comprando com esse rostinho lindo, isso sim! - Brinquei.

- É porque você não resiste ao meu charme – Ele fez bico estreitou os olhos, fazendo pose no maior estilo Zoolander.

- Ui, tá me seduzindo Ed! – Emmett gritou.

Nós rimos e Edward tacou a almofada na cara do ogro.

Alice bocejou alto e nós rimos.

- Se você quer dormir é só falar, Allie! – Brinquei.

- É tudo desculpa pra me prender no quarto com ela – Jazzie disse sorrindo pra baixinha, que lhe deu um tapa estalado no braço.

- Quieto ou você vai dormir no sofá, Jazz!

- Vai me expulsar? Mas foi você quem em convidou! – Ele se defendeu e nós rimos ainda mais da carinha de desespero dele.

- Não to te expulsando da casa, to te expulsando da cama – Ela deu de ombros e se levantou num pulo – _Au revoir_ crianças. Vou me recolher.

Rosie lançou dois beijos no ar pra baixinha.

- Comportem-se.

- Acho que nós deveríamos falar isso pra vocês dois, não? – Jasper implicou.

- Oh, calado princesa! – Rosie riu, nem se dando ao trabalho de negar.

- Desde que vocês não façam barulho, por mim tá ótimo! – Edward reclamou.

- Eles fazem barulho? – Perguntei levemente horrorizada, mas então me lembrei que já tinha ouvido os _barulhos_ deles.

Não era legal.

- É que a Rosie aqui é bem... _Vocal_ – Allie disse mexendo as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

- Talvez eu deva só ocupar a boca dela – Emmett disse gargalhando.

- Hey cara! É da minha irmã que você tá falando! – Jazzie reclamou.

Nós gargalhamos da cara de bravo dele.

- Não se preocupe, maninho. Faremos o máximo de silencio possível – Rosie lhe lançou uma piscadela.

- Idiotas – Jasper saiu resmungando enquanto Alice ria e o puxava pro segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos.

- Bom, que tal seguirmos o exemplo dos nossos irmãos hein? – Emmett disse beijando o pescoço da minha prima.

Ela sorriu e se levantou o puxando pela gola da camisa.

- Hum... agressiva – Ele riu.

- Traumatizante – Sussurrei olhando os dois seguirem pras escadas, sem nem se despedirem, perdidos no próprio mundo.

- Acho que agora é nossa vez? – Edward perguntou sorrindo.

Olhei feio pra ele.

- Só se você prometer se comportar – Me fiz de brava.

Por favor, que _eu_ consiga me comportar.

- Ah Bell, assim você me ofende – Ele fez uma carinha de magoado linda.

Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo suave nos lábios. Num movimento rápido ele me pegou no colo, no estilo noiva.

- Hey! – Gritei, rindo.

- Vamos pra cama, gatinha!

- Ed! Me Poe no chão, droga! – Reclamei, embora ainda estivesse rindo.

Ele riu e me levou até seu quarto me jogando na cama. Nós rimos da nossa idiotice.

- Certo. Agora vou trocar de roupa e você vai ficar bem quietinho. – Ordenei enquanto em levantava e ia até minha mochila pegar minha calça e uma blusa de alças.

- Sim, senhora – Ele bateu continência.

Me troquei rápido e me analisei no espelho.

Descente.

Edward estava deitado na cama, com os braços em baixo da cabeça vestindo uma camiseta puída cinza e uma calça de moletom verde musgo.

- Você ta parecendo um sem teto com essa roupa – Impliquei enquanto me jogava ao seu lado na cama.

- Um sem teto bem gostoso, né? - Ele me puxou pra cima de seu corpo e deu um sorriso torto.

- Sempre!

Ri e ele me beijou delicadamente.

Dormi pacificamente, depois de uma boa sessão de amassos, é claro.

Mas tai uma coisa que eu poderia aprender a conviver pra sempre. Dormir rodeada pelos braços do Edward enquanto ele respirava em meu cabelo e suspirava ocasionalmente me apertando mais ele em meio ao sono.

É... Definitivamente eu poderia dormir assim pelo resto da vida.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Quem não gostaria de dormir assim, né?

Hey babys! Quem gostou do cap levanta a mão! \o/

Gente, vocês tem noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz essa semana? Quase explodi pra fora do meu corpo! PASSAMOS DE 1000 REVIEWS! Vocês tem noção do quão grande isso é? Eu me sinto honrada com todo o amor que as pessoas dão a essa fic! Muito obrigada! Eu fico maravilhada só de pensar sobre isso *-*

Serei eternamente grata a vocês meus amores! De verdade!

Eu tentei explicar mais o menos o lance das datas, tipo o aniversario da Bella e a festa. Deu pra vocês entenderem? Porque até eu tava meio perdida com isso, rs.

E olha que eu sou a autora!

Mas enfim... o cap tai gatas! Espero que vocês curtam e MUITO obrigada pelas 34 reviews. Amei cada uma delas! Vocês não têm noção de como eu fico emocionada com algumas delas, ou então como eu rio igual uma retardada na frente do PC! Adoro as reviews de vocês meniinas! *-*

Respondendo ao povão sem conta!

**:** Noooossa! Talvez a preferida? Mesmo? Muito obrigada pelo crédito, caramba... rs. Um livro, só se Deus quiser mesmo! Eu adoraria, mas quem sabe... Uma fic Alisper eu já estou escrevendo, devo postar quando finalizar essa e do Emm com a Rose... quem sabe num futuro próximo, não é? Tsc, tsc... Desde o primeiro e só está deixando reviews AGORA? Menina má... hahahaha. Espero te ver logo hein! Bjs gata!

**Karoline Costa:** Eu também... tomara que eu sonciga fazer a primeira noite deles ser tão eprfeita quanto ela merece, não é? Que bom amr! Ate a próxima review e espero que continue gostando! Bjs!

**pitty grill:** Siiim. Bem vinda então ao FanFic, rs! Sim sim, todo sábado eu posto aqui e lá! Só que lá o trocinho demora a validar o cap as vezes ¬¬' Aaah , o site não mostrou seu msn =/ Manda de nv que eu adiciono. Bjs e ate a próxima review gata!

**maa cullen:** Não se preocupe gata! Sem chances de eu abandonar essa fic! Só quando eu termina-la! FATO! Ah , nem vem! Eu não demorei! Postei no sábado certinho! Hsuahsuahsuahsa Bjs gata!

**Nathalia:** Que bom flor! Um grande favor? Hum... qual? Se eu puder eu faço, rs. Aah , espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Bjs!

**Laurem mc'phei:** Aaah , que bom flr! E obrigada por indicar! De verdade *-* Noooooossa! 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA Obrigada pelas estrelas gata! Kkkk. Minha fã? WOW! Hhahaha. Ate a próxima review e espero qu e tenha curtido! Bjs!

**Nathalia:** 'USHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA Você acha? Bellinha se soltando legal, rs. Aah , obrigada amr! E espero que tenha curtido esse cap! Bjs!

**Anne Lima:** 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAS acho que todos querem ver a grande noite, hahaha. Yep! Uma semana arrumando salas de aula, kkkk Ele pode ter ficado meio fora no ultimo, mas nesse ta mais do que presente né? Espero q tenha curtido! Bjs!

**Vick:** 'UHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUASUA Que bom amr! Aah, obrigada amr! Quem não quer um EdCat de prensente? Ainda to esperando o papai Noel me entregar o meu. 'UHSUAHSUHAUSA Bjs e espero q tenha curtido o cap!

**DudaVarela:** Hey docinho! Aaah, brigada! Quem bom que você achou ele perfeito, rs! Ah, brigada pela confiança nas minhas habilidades de escritora, kkk. Nossa, brigaada! Da pra acreditar que ainda to em provas? Acabo essa semana.. ai então.. Férias *-* Espero q tenha curtido o cap também. Bjs!

**JU:** 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUASAU Ed subindo pelas paredes? Até que u gostaria de ver isso, a próxima reviews gata! E esper que tenha gostado, hein! Bjs

**Carla Hale:** Aah todas estamos! Mas então! PARABÉNS! VOCÊ FOI A REVIEW Nº 1000! HSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHUA Sim, eu contei! Viu que liiiindo, kkkk? Ate a próxima reviews, baby!

**Dudacardinot:** Nooossa, a do Jake e da Bella é a mais bonita. MAS eu sou mesmo tema Edward, então não poderia comprá-la, né? Estaria trocando de lado. Kkkkk. Traindo meu vampirão *-* Espero q tenha gostado do cap gata! Até mais...

.

* * *

**N/B:** OOOI GENTE, sou a Karol e to sendo beta da Raffa por um tempo, enquanto a Beta dela foi ganhar o bebe *-* não é lindo? Rsrs.

Ahhh, eu amei o capitulo! Ed e Bella nem se empolgaram dessa vez né? Agora diz ai, quem ficou com raiva do Mike levanta a mão o/ rsrs, que empata! Rsrsrs. E eu fiquei realmente surpresa por Ed e Bellinha terem passado a noite juntos e não ter rolado NADA.

Bom galera, estou tão ansiosa pro próximo capitulo quanto vocês, por isso deixem muitas reviews bem bonitinhas pra Raffa, ok?

Beijinhos.

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	41. Chapter 41

- Burra, burra, burra! – Resmunguei em sussurros enquanto olhava meu corpo no espelho.

Mas especificamente meu pescoço.

Eu não estava com apenas um ou duas marcas roxas, mas sim várias! V-Á-R-I-A-S!

Como é que ele fez isso e eu não percebi? _Como_?

Dei uma ultima olhada no meu pescoço e suspirei me enfiando na roupa que Alice tinha escolhido dessa vez. Uma meia calça cinza grossa cobria minhas pernas e se escondia por baixo de um mini vestido de um azul tão escuro que se confundia com preto dependendo da luz, o vestido de tricô abraçava meu corpo de tão justo que era e terminava acima do meio das minhas coxas, o que me fazia pensar que ele era na verdade uma blusa meio longa. Por sorte, o mini vestido era de gola tartaruga o que cobria com perfeição toda e qualquer mancha.

Calcei as botas pretas que iam até o meu joelho e resmunguei pra mim mesma enquanto finalmente percebia que elas tinham salto. Pequeno, mas inda sim um salto.

Alice seria sempre Alice...

Deixei os cabelos soltos com a franja de lado e pronto. Desci as escadas me dirigindo pra cozinha, onde todos já estavam sentados tomando café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia, querida – Esme me deu um sorriso maternal.

- Bom dia, Esme – Lhe dei um beijo no rosto e ela sorriu doce pra mim tocando minha bochecha com suas mãos enluvadas.

Cumprimentei o resto do pessoal com acenos e 'bom dia' e me sentei na cadeira ao lado do meu namorado.

- Bom dia, amor – Ele me deu um selinho e então encarou meu pescoço coberto.

Segui seu olhar e o olhei feio.

Já tínhamos brigado essa manhã por isso. Claro que não se pode considerar uma verdadeira briga quando ele me compra tão facilmente com beijos e sorrisos e principalmente com o _biquinho_.

Droga de biquinho que me conquistou desde o primeiro minuto.

- Adorei a roupa da Bell, Allie! – Rosie elogiou.

- Obrigada, acho que ela também aprovou minha escolha dessa vez, né Bellinha? – Alice me olhou, me provocando enquanto encarava meu pescoço devidamente coberto.

Ela ainda não tinha visto as marcas e eu nem mesmo tinha dito nada. Mas ela era a Alice, e era de se imaginar que ela fosse saber/suspeitar. Ainda mais quando seu plano era deixar eu e Edward o dia todo sozinhos em casa ontem.

Edward riu baixinho ao meu lado e chutei seu pé por debaixo da mesa.

- Aprovei, mas não entendo porque as botas têm que ter salto – Disse ignorando o assunto 'pescoço'.

- Bella os saltos são minúsculos – Ela murmurou revirando os olhinhos verdes.

- Não, eles tem 5 centímetros! – Insisti.

- Exatamente! São pequenos demais pra serem considerados saltos – Ela disse com um olhar convencido de quem venceu a discussão.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- E daí? Você também é pequena e isso não faz com que eu deixe de te considerar um ser humano – Devolvi.

- Fatality – Rosie murmurou sob a respiração e eles riram alto.

Emmett, que estava sentado de frente pro Edward, cuspiu todo suco que estava na sua boca na cara do meu namorado e gargalhou alto, batendo com seus grandes punhos na mesa.

Na mesma hora meu namorado parou de rir.

Vi Esme colocar as mãos na boca e encarar com os olhos arregalados seus filhos, embora escondesse de forma muito mal o riso baixo sob as mãos.

Alice nos olhou indignada e fechou a cara.

- Jasper! – Ela ralhou quando percebeu que até seu namorado ria.

- Desculpe! – Ele levantou as mãos no ar tentando parar de rir.

Olhei pra cara ensopada do Edward e pra sua camisa estragada, toda manchada de suco de uva e pra cara de assassina da Alice e comecei a gargalhar também.

- Emmett você me paga! – Edward rosnou e jogou seu copo de café com leite na cara do irmão.

O mesmo se desequilibrou da cadeira e caiu com tudo pra trás.

Nessa hora até a Alice se rendeu e começou a rir.

- Alguém me ajuda! – Emmett choramingou.

Suas pernas gigantes balançavam pra cima e ele mexia os braços tentando se levantar.

Rosie levantou, cambaleando de tanto rir e jogou as pernas do namorado pra fora do assento da cadeira. O Emm deve ter se assustado porque segurou na perna da Rosie e a loira caiu com um baque alto no chão.

- Oh Deus! – Jazzie ofegou se dobrando de rir e ficando estranhamente vermelho.

Limpei as lágrimas do riso que já escorriam.

- Jasper querido... Você tá bem? – Esme perguntou olhando confusa pro loiro vermelho que se apoiava na mesa ainda rindo.

Ele murmurou que não com a cabeça e inspirou de forma entrecortada.

- Ele ta com falta de ar – Alice murmurou apavorada abanando o namorado.

- Da água pra ele! – Esme disse apavorada enchendo um copo com água.

Emmett, com um bom retardado, se levantou na hora pegou o copo d'água e tacou com tudo na cara do meu primo.

- Seu animal! – Alice gritou pegando um guardanapo e abanando com mais força o Jazz.

Prendi a respiração vendo Jasper levantar da mesa num pulo e ofegar alto e então começar a tossir.

Edward se levantou e bateu bem no meio das costas dele. Ele revirou os olhos e então meio que 'vomitou' um pouco de suco de laranja.

- Meu Deus! – Ele colocou as mãos na garganta, depois de secar a boca.

- Jasper! – Alice o abraçou aliviada.

- Emm é tudo sua culpa! – Edward acusou.

- Minha? – Emmett arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão no coração num perfeita encenação de inocência.

- Jazzie você tá bem? – Ignorei o ogro e entreguei ao loiro um copo novo de água.

Ele bebeu avidamente.

- Agora sim – Ele sussurrou e então estreitou os olhos – Emmett.

- Eu...? – Ele disse dando um discreto passo pra trás.

- Você! – Jasper gritou e avançou em cima dele.

Prontamente Emmett correu pra sala e Jasper foi atrás.

- Emm cuidado! – Rosie gritou da porta e então um barulho de algo caindo no chão e quebrando foi ouvido.

- Emmett! – Esme gritou apavorada correndo pra ver o que era.

- Desculpe mãe! – Ele passou correndo pela cozinha, contornando a mesa e voltando pelo mesmo caminho de antes.

Tudo isso com Jasper o seguindo sem nem mesmo cansar a respiração.

Edward se sentou e me puxou pro seu colo.

O olhei em duvida e ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Isso vai demorar...

- Muito – Rosie completou cruzando os braços.

Depois de 10 minutos e mais 2 barulhos de algo quebrando Alice se irritou.

- Tá, quem vota pra gente ir embora e deixar os idiotas aí? – Ela ergueu a mão.

Eu, Edward e Rosie seguimos o exemplo.

- Você não! – Rosie disse autoritária olhando pro meu namorado.

- Porque? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Porque você contribuiu com a confusão. Você jogou café com leite na cara do Emm.

Edward cruzou os braços e fez um bico de criança contrariada.

_Fofo_!

Me inclinei e lhe dei um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Nos vemos na escola, EdCat.

- Tá – Ele resmungou me fazendo rir.

Quando já estávamos no carro Alice e Rosie resolveram começar o interrogatório... Mas como eu já sabia que ia haver um...

- Então, o que vocês ficaram fazendo ontem? – Rosie começou.

- Ficamos na detenção, depois o Edward me deixou em casa e eu fiquei sozinha lendo um livro – Sorri inocentemente.

Omição de fatos? Sim.

Mentira? Não.

- Não minta, novata – Alice retrucou, retomando o apelido que ela me deu assim que nos conhecemos – E eu ainda não te perdoei totalmente pelo que disse.

- Oh Allie, você sabe que era uma brincadeira... E sabe que eu odeio saltos – Disse com a minha melhor voz de criança carente.

Ela nem mesmo me olhou.

- Mas você sabe como fica bonita de salto, eles ajeitam sua coluna e te deixam com uma super postura – Ela retrucou novamente.

- Mas Allie me pedir pra usar salto é como... Te pedir pra usar roupas sem grife – Funguei de mentirinha – É um sacrifício.

- Bella deixa de ser chata! Não é sacrifício nenhum, e você deveria se acostumar, isso sim! – Ela se virou no banco pra mim e me olhou feio.

Mas eu sabia que a pior parte já havia passado, principalmente porque ela me chamou pelo nome.

- Mas... – Olhei pros meus pés dentro das botas e projetei um biquinho nos lábios, na esperança de que isso amolecesse seu coração.

- Parem de brigar por favor? – Rosie retrucou fazendo uma curva fechada e me jogando longe – Vocês estão me causando rugas.

- E você me causando medo – Arfei me sentando de volta no banco e colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Exagerada – Ela revirou só olhos azuis e então me olhou pelo espelho do carro – Agora dona Isabella Swan, se você não tem nada pra esconder nos faça um favor.

- Tá... – Disse meio temerosa.

Ela olhou significativamente pra Alice, que olhou pra mim e completou:

- Abaixe a gola da blusa.

_Droga_!

- Pra que? – Tentei enrolar.

- Como pra que? Eu quero ver! – A baixinha insistiu – Já que não tem nada demais aí...

Revirei os olhos.

Seria uma batalha perdida mesmo.

Levei minha mão até a gola e abaixei o máximo que consegui, mantendo os olhos fixos na paisagem que passava como um borrão verde pelo vidro do carro.

- Uh lá lá – Alice disse com um sotaque francês.

- E depois vem em dizer que não se divertiu! – Rosie acusou rindo alto.

- Idiotas – Resmunguei e me forcei a não sorrir pras duas que riam alto.

Ajeitei a blusa.

- Alias, em que parte do dia foi isso? Na sua tarde sozinha em casa? – Rosie arqueou a sobrancelha bem feita pra mim.

- Na detenção – Disse o mais baixo possível.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuui! – A duas gritaram juntas como duas idiotas.

Acabei rindo junto com elas.

- Escola é um lugar publico gata! – Alice me repreendeu de brincadeira.

- Atentado ao pudor, Bells! Não seja presa antes do seu aniversário, ok? – Rosie implicou.

- Se você não foi, então eu é que não serei – Devolvi e ela riu.

- Você tem meu sangue baby – Ela desviou por um momento os olhos da estrada e me deu uma piscadela – É tão esperta quanto eu.

- Mas diz aí, foi em qual sala hein? – Alice pressionou.

- Numa das salas que ele tava limpando.

- Sério? Pensei que você iria querer um lugar mais reservado, tipo o armário do zelador – Alice disse surpresa.

- Não foi um amasso intencional, Allie – Dei de ombros e sorri com a lembrança – Simplesmente aconteceu.

- Aham... e pelas marcas ainda vai acontecer _muuuitas_ vezes – Rosie disse.

- Provavelmente... mas isso não importa – Cortei ambas as meninas que já estavam enchendo os pulmões de ar pra gritar. De novo!

Graças a Deus nessa hora chegamos na escola e elas tiveram de parar o assunto, mas sei que depois me interrogariam mais. As primeiras aulas foram chatas, principalmente porque nenhuma delas eu tinha com Edward. Na ultima aula o professor resolveu passar um filme, então eu e Edward ficamos aninhos um no outro, nos beijando silenciosamente e nos curtindo enquanto ignorávamos, assim como metade da turma, o filme estranho sobre aves.

Quando estávamos nos despedindo Alice decidiu que iríamos ter uma noite de meninas, então os meninos iriam pra casa dos Cullen enquanto ela ia pra nossa casa.

.

- Bom dia, raio de sol! – Rosie se jogou ao meu lado na cama – Pronta pra levantar e brilhar?

- Eu tenho escolha? – Resmunguei me cobrindo com as cobertas.

- Obviamente não – Ela puxou minha coberta com força e quicou na cama – Bells você é tão ridiculamente preguiçosa! Aposto que se o Edward tivesse te acordando você não estaria com essa cara de cú – Ela implicou.

Rolei e me sentei na cama, esfregando um dos olhos com as costas da mão.

- Se fosse ele aqui, ele teria sido gentil.

- A gentileza que ele teria feito, eu não curto Bells – Rosie piscou e pulou pro chão rindo da minha cara corada.

- Idiota – Joguei um travesseiro sobre ela – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Entendi – Ela foi para o meu closet – Isso me lembra, vamos ter que passar alguma maquiagem sobre essas marquinhas no seu pescoço. A não ser que você queira usar blusa de gola rulê _de novo_.

- Tá falando sério? – Corri pro closet, apavorada.

Eu precisava ver ela rir da minha cara e me chamar de boba.

Mas não, ela ficou séria.

- Sério. – Ela jogou um troço em mim – Agora veste isso.

- Edward, você é um homem morto! – Resmunguei pra mim mesma.

- E vocês duas também vão estar mortas se não me deixarem dormir! – Alice guinchou sem nem mesmo se mexer na sua cama no chão.

- Allie, você também tem que acordar.

- Eu vou acordar quando meu corpo quiser – Ela reclamou e então cobriu completamente o rosto – Vai se ferrar.

Eu e Rosie rimos da baixinha resmungona.

A tarde, Alice nos convocou pra ir ao shopping com ela, o que obviamente me fez querer chutar sua adorável carinha de fada.

- Allie, nós já fizemos isso essa semana, se bem me lembro... E já foi tortura suficiente.

Ela revirou os olhos verdes pra mim.

- Não é nada pra você sua boba! Não diretamente... – Ela ronronou o final e deu um sorriso animado – Preciso comprar o resto dos preparativos pra sua festa.

- E eu tenho que ir junto por...? – A instiguei.

- Primeiro, a festa é sua. Segundo, você tem que opinar, querendo ou não. Terceiro, preciso de todos os meninos pra levar as sacolas e o Ed só vai se você for.

- Quem diria que ele seria tão facilmente domado – Rosie brincou.

- Ele não é domado. Só é legal comigo – Retorqui, embora um sorrisinho teimasse em escapar dos meus lábios.

Seu reflexo no espelho grande da penteadeira piscou pra mim.

- Domado – Disse por fim, com um tom óbvio.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Cobri meu rosto com um travesseiro e gemi infeliz.

- Tá! – Joguei o travesseiro na cara da Alice – Que seja. Eu vou.

Alice deu pulinhos, embora estivesse sentada, na cama.

- Vai ser divertido, prometo!

Apesar de eu não admitir isso de jeito nenhum, até que foi meio divertido.

Depois do almoço todos nós, divididos no carro da Rosie e do Ed, fomos pro shopping em Port Angeles. Eu opinei o mínimo possível, e Alice reclamou no início. Mas eu apenas disse solenemente que confiava completamente em seu gosto e ela sorriu deliciada, esquecendo facilmente minha falta de _presença_ nos preparativos.

Estávamos dentro da loja de doces preferida da Rosie, as duas estavam decidindo que tipo de bolo queriam, já que o sabor eu já tinha escolhido.

Morango.

Meu preferido.

Torci meus lábios num beicinho enquanto brincava com meu celular, quando senti o mesmo vibrar na minha mão. Era uma mensagem de Edward dizendo: _Oi_.

Fiz minha melhor cara de interrogação e o vi encostado graciosamente em uma pilastra da imensa loja. Em seus lábios pairava o meu sorriso torto e seus olhos estavam gentis me olhando.

Ele parecia totalmente alheio ao fato de metade da população feminina da loja estar o encarando cobiçosamente.

Sorri pra ele, e ele me chamou com um dedo. Levantei-me e antes mesmo que eu o alcançasse ele me puxou pela cintura, fechando a distancia entre nós dois.

- Quer dar uma fugida?

Mordi o lábio, indecisa, e encarei as meninas que agora pareciam estar numa discussão entre o bolo quadrado e o redondo, e então deixei meu olhar cair sobre os meninos que estavam num canto da loja sentados em poltronas em forma de cupcakes gigantes e brincando de pedra, papel e tesoura.

- Por favor! – Concordei.

Ele riu e me guiou silenciosamente pra fora da loja.

- O que você quer fazer, enquanto eles não sentem nossa falta? – Perguntei animada por ter um momento a sós com meu namorado.

- Hum... – Ele bateu no queixo másculo e sorriu por fim – Vamos tomar um chocolate quente.

- Sim senhor! – Bati continência de brincadeira e ele riu me presenteando com um beijo delicado nos lábios.

Fomos a um bar pequeno e aconchegante e nos sentamos numa mesa do canto. Bebemos nossos chocolates quentes – o dele com uma grossa camada de chantilly – sorrindo um pro outro, cúmplices.

Quando estávamos terminando o celular dele vibrou.

- Emmett – Ele murmurou pra mim antes de abrir o flip do celular e o encaixar na orelha – Fala ae... Não cara, eu e a Bella estamos tomando um chocolate quente... Manda a Alice se acalmar... Ah dane-se! Deixe então que ela arranque a calcinha pela cabeça... – Ele deu de ombros e eu o olhei feio, fazendo ele sorrir perverso – Diz pra ela ir indo pra saída, a gente encontra vocês no carro... Relaxa, provavelmente vamos chegar primeiro... Valeu então. Até daqui a pouco, viado.

- Como vocês são gentis um com o outro – Brinquei assim que ele guardou o celular no bolso.

- O que eu posso dizer? Nos amamos – Ele devolveu deixando uma nota de 10 dólares na mesa.

- Tem dinheiro demais, aí – Comentei.

Ele deu a volta e estendeu a mão, prontamente eu a peguei e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Gorjeta – Se justificou.

Andamos calmamente olhando as vitrines que passavam.

- Então, já sabe o que quer de presente? – Edward me surpreendeu.

- Não preciso de nada – Disse franzido a sobrancelha pra ele.

- Você não tem que precisar! É um presente – Ele esclareceu.

Dei de ombros.

- Bom eu já tenho tudo que quero.

- Bell, me deixe te dar alguma coisa, ok? – Ele implorou, fazendo beicinho.

_O beicinho!_

Pus-me na ponta dos pés e lhe beijei docemente.

- Ed, eu não preciso de mais nada. Acredite!

- Mas eu quero te dar alguma coisa, Bell – Ele insistiu.

- Você já me deu seu coração, assim como eu te dei o meu – Um sorriso adorável se espalhou por seu rosto e um idêntico surgiu no meu – Isso já é mais que suficiente.

- Obrigado – Ele plantou um beijo em meus lábios.

- Pelo o que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Por seu coração – Ele me puxou pra mais perto e então sussurrou na minha orelha – E pela idéia.

Estreitei meus olhos pra ele.

- Que idéia? – Resmunguei.

- Surpresa!

- Idiota.

Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** Capitulo atrasado, mas entregue ;D

Em minha linda defesa eu estava primeiramente com falta de criatividade e segundamente de férias *-*

To em Cabo Frio com a beta , haha.

Entãaaaaaaao, eu to cansada gente, desculpa mas dessa vez nem vou responder as reviews. Nem é por preguiça nem nada, mas eu não to muito bem. Da pra acreditar que eu passei mal esses dias? Ninguém merece! Nas aulas eu não passo mal ¬¬'

!

A miniDan nasceu! *-*

Não é lindo? Quinta freira quando eu tava fazendo uma prova a Mylla me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tava indo parir. Nem preciso dizer que quase não consegui me concentrar na prova , né?

Mas eu já ate vi o baby pela webcam. Ele é tão redondinho, branquinho e lindinho *-*

E ela ta toda boba! Falo mesmo , rs. Eu também, mas eu posso! Eu sou tiiiiiia. L-I-N-D-O!

Então é isso. Vou devolver o 3G do papis.

Beijos e MUITO obrigada pelas 34 reviews. Eu li cada uma delas e amei demais. Desculpem memso por ter atrasado o cap, ok?

.

.

**

* * *

N/B: **Mas o Ed e a Bella não são uns fofos? Rs. E a Allie com raivinha e mau humorada é,com certeza, assustadora, rsrs.

Adoreeeeei o capitulo e to muito curiosa pra saber qual é a tal... _surpresinha_ do Ed pra Bella, e vocês? Estão? Haha.

Bom galera, vamos deixar muuuuitas reviews pra Raffa postar o próximo capitulo bem rapidinho hein?

Beijinhos.

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	42. Chapter 42

O fim de semana passou como um borrão, assim como segunda e terça-feira.

Eu estava jogada na cama com o aquecedor ligado bem forte e vestindo apenas um short verde água e uma camiseta amarela clara antiga. Eu sabia que hoje era quarta-feira. Meu aniversário. Meu primeiro aniversário sem meus pais.

Era cedo demais pra alguém estar acordado.

_Isso é bom. _

Significa que meus primos ainda não estariam acordados pra quicar na minha cama cantando parabéns.

Um barulho fino e agudo veio do chão e eu encarei meu filhote de chow chow sentada sobre as patas traseiras a uma distancia considerável da cama me encarando.

Ele não estava pulando nem nada. Estava quieto, como que sentindo meu humor.

- Vem, Teddy – Sussurrei e no mesmo instante ele veio correndo e pulou com o impulso sobre a minha cama.

Mas ele ainda era meio pequeno e a cama alta, então suas patas traseiras ficaram penduradas por uns segundos ate ele conseguir se içar pra cima.

Isso me fez rir. Um riso estranho e meio embolado.

- Seu bobinho – Sussurrei pro cachorro que correu na minha direção e se deitou colado a mim – Bom dia, amorzinho.

Ele esticou o rostinho pra cima, tentando lamber meu rosto, mas eu me ergui um pouco o fazendo bufar.

Me virei na cama, tirando as mechas castanhas avermelhadas do meu rosto e estiquei meu braço pro criado mudo pegando meu celular. Eu precisava de Edward, a única pessoa que conseguia me fazer ficar bem quando eu pensava nos meus pais.

- Que é? – A voz dele soou rouca e arrastada.

- Edward – Disse com a voz fininha e baixa.

Senti minha garganta apertar.

Bosta.

- Bell? – Sua voz foi ficando um pouco mais desperta – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Sim... Eu não sei... Eu só meio que preciso de você – Balbuciei conseguindo confundir até a mim mesma.

- Bell você quer que eu vá até ai? – Eu podia ouvir o barulho abafado dele se movendo rapidamente na cama, provavelmente levantando.

- Não! – Guinchei e olhei o relógio de cabeceira – São 4 e pouca da manha, Ed... Eu nem devia estar te ligando.

- Amor, relaxa. Agora me conta o que aconteceu pra você estar acordada a essa hora – Sua voz era doce e só me fez lembrar porque eu o amava tanto.

- Eu te amo – Soltei sem pensar e ele riu alto do outro lado da linha.

- Eu também, Bell. Mas não acho que esse seja o motivo.

Ri da minha idiotice. Voltei a me concentrar no motivo de eu ter ligado e me afundei mais nas cobertas quentinhas.

- Hoje é meu aniversário, Ed – Respirei fundo e ele esperou quieto na linha – Meu primeiro aniversário sem meus pais.

- Oh – Ele fez baixinho em compreensão – Sinto muito, amor.

- Eu sei que você sente – Murmurei pra mim mesma e comecei a brincar com o cadarço do meu short – Eu sinto falta deles... Parece errado eu estar aqui sozinha.

- Isso não foi sua culpa. Você não acha realmente que eles iam querer que você passasse o seu aniversario triste não é?

- Não... Eles não iriam querer – Sussurrei e encarei o teto.

Ele fez silencio do outro lado da linha e me permitir afundar em lembranças. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse já estava falando.

- Sabe, quando eu era criança eles me acordava cantando parabéns bem alto e me levando café da manha na cama. Mas minha mãe fazia questão de fazer um café da manha só com doces – Ri com a lembrança – Papai sempre brigava com ela por causa disso. Então ela fazia uma carinha triste pra ele e dizia que era só uma vez no ano, ele dava um sorriso por baixo do bigode e a abraçava. E eles ficavam bem de novo... Eles nunca brigavam de verdade.

Sorri pra mim mesma. Mamãe sempre sabia manobrar o papai.

- Eles pareciam ser um casal feliz.

- Eles eram – Confirmei – Os melhores em tudo.

- E você os amava – Edward afirmou.

- Com todas as minhas forças – Disse com a voz apertada e limpei uma lágrima traidora que ousou escorrer.

- Bell tem certeza que não quer que eu vá pra aí? – Ele perguntou e eu pude sentir a angustia em sua voz.

- Não precisa. A gente vai se ver de qualquer jeito mesmo – Brinquei apesar de estar com a voz meio chorosa – Não é como se eu pudesse fugir de você.

- Não. Eu iria ate o fim do mundo pra te buscar.

- Eu acredito – Sorri boba pro celular.

Ficamos em um silencio confortável, ouvindo nossas respirações até ele o quebrar.

- Amor... Uma dia você vai superar... Vai conseguir lidar com isso. E mesmo se você não conseguir eu vou estar sempre com você, pra te confortar – Ele disse com sua voz mais doce.

- Eu acredito – Repeti e então suspirei frustrada – Mas eu nunca vou superar, Edward.

- Bell... – Ele disse e em sua voz pingava pena.

Odiei isso.

Acariciei freneticamente o corpo do meu cachorro que apenas ficou ali deitado, e eu encarando os fatos.

- As pessoas sempre dizem que a gente supera a morte das pessoas. Mas é mentira. Acho que todas elas sabem disso, mas apenas não querem admitir – Dei de ombros e revirei os olhos pra mim mesma. _Ele não pode te ver, idiota_ – A gente não supera a morte de alguém, só aprende a conviver com aquilo. A dor não diminui com o tempo, a gente só se acostuma com ela.

- Você parece tão sábia falando isso – Ele murmurou do outro lado da linha.

- Acho que a morte fortalece as pessoas – Disse meio de brincadeira, meio que sendo sincera.

- Você tá se acostumando, né? – Ele arriscou.

Dei de ombros novamente.

- Não é como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa – Disse e então dei um sorriso pequeno, repetindo o que ele havia em dito antes – Eu sei que eles não iriam me querer triste nem nada disso.

- Não, eles não iriam – Ele confirmou.

- Obrigada. E desculpa ter te acordado tão cedo.

- Por você? Qualquer coisa – Ele disse de forma obvia me fazendo rir.

- Hum... Alguém esta todo galanteador hoje – Brinquei feliz por ele ter aliviado o ar.

- Eu sempre sou, Bell. Você que não percebe – Ele se defendeu e eu pude praticamente ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- Tá, seu bobão. Obrigada de qualquer forma.

- De nada amor. A gente se vê mais tarde?

- Com toda certeza – Confirmei e voltei e me aconchegar nas cobertas – Agora vamos dormir, sim? Eu sei que meus primos vão vir me acordar daqui a pouco e quero tirar um cochilo antes.

- Você não dormiu muito essa noite? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não importa – Desviei do assunto – Eu já falei com você e agora vou dormir. Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Bell – Ele bocejou alto e eu ri.

- Tchau, anjo – Sussurrei.

_Meu anjo._

- Eu te amo – Ele sussurrou de volta.

- Eu também – Sorri e desliguei o celular, finalmente adormecendo.

.

O que me acordou foi meu despertador. Isso era estranho. Eu realmente havia pensado que os meus primos iriam fazer questão de me acordar.

Dei de ombros pra mim mesma e me enfiei no banheiro tomando um longo banho. Quando fui procurar a roupa que geralmente ficava pendurada no cabide do closet não havia nada ali. Apenas uma post it rosa colado na porta escrito com letras redondas e femininas.

_Escolha o que você quiser, Bellinha. Feliz aniversário. _

_Allie._

- Alice – Murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto revirava os olhos.

Imagino o quanto isso deve ter sido um sacrifício pra ela.

Talvez eu devesse usar alguma roupa bem velha e larga, só de sacanagem... Mas eu sabia que ela iria surtar e nunca mais me dar esse voto de confiança então procurei vestir algo que ela escolheria se pudesse estar aqui, mas que também me agradasse.

Me decidi por uma calça jeans skinny preta propositalmente desgastada, uma blusa de mangas compridas justa azul marinho e um colete de alfaiataria preto por cima fechado, delineando ainda mais minha cintura. Me enfiei numas botas pretas sem salto que iam acima do joelho e deixei meu cabelo solto com ondas nas pontas.

- Bonita – Murmurei surpresa pra mim mesma no espelho – Pra melhorar só falta a Rosie deixar eu ir sem maquiagem!

Ri da impossibilidade da idéia e peguei minha mochila pronta pra descer as escadas.

Assim que pisei na cozinha meus primos bateram palmas e cantaram parabéns pra mim. Eu baixei a cabeça me sentindo corar e ri pros dois.

- Tá, chega de envergonhar a Bella – Brinquei me sentando ao lado da Rosie.

Ela me sufocou num abraço

– Eu estou tão feliz de poder estar com você pra comemorar isso! Caramba você tem 18 anos, gata! – Ela guinchou excitada ao meu lado.

- Já pode ser presa, abelhinha! É melhor tomar cuidado – Jasper brincou e me abraçou assim que minha prima me soltou.

- Hum... Vou manter isso em mente – Provoquei.

- Ih, vou mandar o Ed tomar conta de você – Ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

Dei língua pra ele.

- É mais fácil ele desvirtuá-la – Rosie implicou.

- Já ta assim, é? Acho que vou ter uma conversinha com ele no maior estilo irmão mais velho – Jasper estalou os ossos do pescoço me fazendo rir.

- Morri de medo de você agora, princesa – Provoquei.

Ele fez bico e me ignorou. Eu e minha prima rimos.

- Teddy, da feliz aniversario pra sua mãe! – Jasper acariciou a cabeça do cachorro.

- Ele já me deu antes de todos vocês! – Disse puxando ele pro meu colo.

- Tira essa bola de pêlos daqui, Bells! A gente ta comendo – Rosie disse na sua melhor voz de fresca.

- Grande coisa – Dei um beijinho na cabeça peluda do meu bebê e o pus no chão.

- Você mima esse cachorro demais – A loira resmungou.

Roubei um pedaço de bacon do prato dela e joguei pro Teddy que pulou e pegou no ar.

- Mimo mesmo, ele merece! – Dei língua pra ela.

Rosie me olhou feio e então roubou um pedaço de bacon do meu prato.

- Babaca – Ela resmungou.

Dei um beijo na sua bochecha e sorri inocentemente.

- Viada.

- Crianças, olhem os elogios – Jasper disse de boca cheia.

- Jasper, olha a educação – Rosie retrucou.

Eu ri.

- _Farofa_ – Ele falou com a boca bem aberta, fazendo voarem pedaços de torrada na minha prima que gritou irritada.

- Nojento! – Ela gritou e tacou um pedaço de pão na cabeça dele.

Nós rimos da indignação dela, que por fim se rendeu e riu conosco.

Comemos brincando e implicando um com os outros. Quando estávamos indo pra garagem eles me pararam.

- Temos uma surpresa! – Rosie quicou no lugar, me lembrando muito a Alice.

- Que é? – Cruzei meus braços suspeitando do que aqueles dois podiam ter tramado.

- Jasper cubra os olhos dela – Rosie ordenou e pegou uma de minhas mãos me guiando.

- Jasper eu vou cair e te levar junto – Alertei temerosa.

- Eu tenho coordenação motora suficiente pra nós dois, abelhinha.

- Tá – Disse com o máximo de sarcasmo que consegui.

Caminhamos em silencio até a garagem, até que minha prima finalmente guinchou feliz.

- Bom... Pode soltar!

Pisquei me acostumando com a luz exageradamente forte da garagem.

- Tcharam! – Os dois gritaram ao lado de um carro branco com uma grande fita vermelha em cima.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

- Esse... Esse carro é meu? – Gaguejei.

- Todo seu, gatinha! – Rosie quicou abrindo a porta pra mim.

Era um carro esportivo, baixo e... LINDO!

Toquei intimidada a lataria do carro.

- Quanto isso custou? – Perguntei temerosa.

- Não importa – Jasper me empurrou pra sentar no banco do motorista.

Era ridiculamente confortável. Por dentro o carro era todo revestido de preto e vermelho e tinha uma gama de botões que eu provavelmente morreria sem saber pra que serviam.

- É um Toyota Orochi Gold Premium – Rosie disse orgulhosa alisando o capo do carro – Ele só chegou ao Japão mês passado e tivemos que importar de lá... Ele ainda não lançou mundialmente – Ela explicou e então me encarou pelo vidro da frente, seu rosto bonito transbordando expectativa.

- Eu... Eu to sem palavras – Arfei e ela deu um sorriso gigante – Esse carro é incrível! É tipo... wow! Mas tem certeza que isso não é demais pra mim? – Perguntei.

Ela revirou os incríveis olhos azuis pra mim e se sentou no banco do carona, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Nem vem. Esse carro é lindo, perfeito, com um motor V6 e super exclusivo. Combina perfeitamente com você!

Ignorei a parte do motor V-sei-lá-o-que e olhei boba pra ela e meu primo e então sorri.

- Obrigada. Esse... É um dos melhores presentes que eu jamais suspeitaria de ganhar!

Eles riram.

- Bom... Nós vamos com esse carro hoje, mas já que ele só tem dois lugares você e a Rosie vão nele e eu vou com a minha moto – Jasper disse apoiado no meu vidro.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntei.

- Aham... você vai adorar dirigi-lo... ele é tão suave que você nem percebe que esta andando até ver as coisas passando como um borrão colorido por você – Ele disse animado e me deu um último abraço – Feliz aniversario, abelhinha!

- Valeu Jazzie! – Gritei pra ele que já colocava o capacete e ia pra sua moto.

- Pronta pra chegar na escola em grande estilo? – Rosie disse jogando os cabelos loiros pelo ombro e sorrindo envaidecida pra mim.

- Com você? Sempre – Brinquei.

- Então dirige, gata!

Ri e liguei o carro. O motor ronronou delicadamente e as luzes do painel se acenderam. Toquei experimentalmente o acelerador e ele rosnou alto, demonstrando toda sua potência.

- Uau... – Murmurei pra mim mesma.

- Eu sei, o carro é foda – Rosie murmurou alisando o carro.

- Tá, para de babar nele que ele é meu – Me fingi de possessiva.

- Como eu disse, todo seu – Ela riu e se recostou confortavelmente no banco ajeitando o casaco de couro marrom escuro no corpo – Agora poe essa máquina na estrada, baby.

Revirei os olhos e sai da garagem, sentindo o carro deslizar pelo asfalto impotente.

- De qualquer forma, eu amei o presente – Disse só pra ela não ter dúvidas.

- De nada – Ela sorriu e me olhou de cima a baixo – E eu amei essas botas.

Sorrimos uma pra outra e continuei dirigindo.

Foi inevitável notar vários olhares se virando pro meu carrinho perfeito quando ele adentrou o estacionamento antigo de Forks High School. Eu tinha que admitir, meus primos sabiam muito de carro e cara... Eles tinham bom gosto.

Estacionei ao lado do Volvo prateado do meu namorado e respirei fundo antes de sair do carro. Por fim pus meu pé direito pra fora – acreditando igual uma babaca que isso podia dar sorte – e corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos castanhos os afastando do meu rosto pelo vento gelado que corria pelo ambiente aberto.

Apertei o alarme do carro e caminhei o mais calmamente que pude em direção aos Cullen que me olhavam todos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bela entrada, priminha – Emmett disse e logo veio ao meu encontro.

- Obrigada – Sorri por um instante abrindo os braços pra receber o abraço que nunca chegou.

Ele se abaixou no último instante e seus braços envolveram minhas coxas, me jogando de cabeça pra baixo sobre suas costas.

- Feliz aniversário, Bellinha – Ele gritou e gargalhou alto quanto eu soltei um grito alto e agudo.

- Chão! Eu preciso do chão! – Berrei pouco me importando com quem ouvisse.

- Seu desejo pode virar realidade – Ele fingiu me deixar cair de cabeça e eu me agarrei ao seu corpo gritando novamente.

- Hum... _safadinha_ – Ele ronronou.

Percebi que estava abraçando seu quadril e minha bochecha estava firmemente pressionada a sua bunda.

- Eca! – Gritei de brincadeira e tentei erguer o corpo da melhor forma que pude.

Afundei meus cotovelos em suas costas e ergui meu tórax.

- Bom dia família do mal – Disse arfante pra Alice e Edward.

- Bom dia, Bellinha – Alice se abaixou ligeiramente e me deu um abraço apertado – Feliz aniversário e eu amei seu carro! Ele é perfeito!

Ri.

- Obrigada, Allie. E muito obrigada por ter me deixado escolher a roupa hoje.

- Claro, quando o Emm te soltar eu digo se aprovei.

- Bom... isso pode demorar um pouco – O ogro disse e me jogou pra cima de sacanagem, me fazendo soltar outro gritinho e agarrar seu corpo de novo, mas dessas vez sua barriga.

- Emmett seu estúpido, cuidado comigo! – Berrei.

- Não seja dramática, Bellinha. Eu consigo te manter em pé melhor que você mesma.

Fechei a cara, embora ele não pudesse me ver.

- Eu vou morder você se não me por no chão – Rosnei e ele gargalhou. Resolvi suplicar – Emm é serio meu sangue ta indo pra cabeça. To ficando tonta.

- Larga ela, Emm – Edward disse pela primeira vez me encarando com um brilho lindo nos olhos verdes.

- Ah cara, não seja estraga prazeres – Ele choramingou.

- Espera, primeiro deixa eu fazer uma coisa antes – Ele disse parecendo estranhamente mais alegre.

- O que? – Perguntei cautelosa, me erguendo novamente.

- Não... Fica pra baixo – Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e roçou seus lábios no meu delicadamente – Fica quietinha – Ele sussurrou antes de prender meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes e puxá-los levemente. Suspirei baixinho e ele lambeu meu lábio inferior, logo adentrando sua língua em minha boca.

Nossas línguas se acariciaram de forma diferente, talvez por eu estar de cabeça pra baixo. Ele tinha gosto de hortelã, canela e talvez um pouco de chocolate. Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos pra me firmar e chupei sua língua, tentando definir melhor o gosto de sua boca.

Ele suspirou dessa vez e se soltou de mim com um sorriso gigante.

- Tá solta ela.

- Depois eu e a Rosie que somos tarados – Resmungou de brincadeira me pondo sobre meus próprios pés.

Cambaleei por um instante, mas os braços de Edward me envolveram no mesmo segundo. Joguei meu braços sobre seus ombros e encarei seus olhos verdes dançantes e seu sorriso torto.

- Feliz aniversário, amor.

- Obrigada Ed.

Ele me beijou novamente, mas logo alguém pigarreou.

- Fala, mal amado – Ed brincou encarando Jasper.

- Cara, eu tenho que fazer o papel de irmão mais velho – Ele disse abrindo os braços, numa pose impotente – Não exagera na pegação na minha frente se não vou ter que vetar.

- Ah claro, todo poderoso Jazzie – Brinquei.

- Não me chama assim – Disse fazendo bico.

Nós rimos e Alice se enroscou contra meu primo, como uma gatinha carente que foi logo bem recebida.

- Vocês são tão bonitinhos – Soltei o encarando.

Alice sorriu brilhantemente.

- Somos perfeitos um para o outro.

- E eu não poderia concordar mais – Jasper disse pegando a mão da baixinha e beijando-a.

- Own – Rosie disse e estapeou levemente o braço do Emm – Emmett porque você não fala essas coisas?

Suas grandes mãos se fecharam na cintura mínima da minha prima e ele a puxou contra seu corpo. Suas costas batendo contra seu peito largo. Então apoiou a cabeça no ombro da loira e falou com uma voz rouca que até então eu desconhecia.

- Porque eu sou muito melhor que esse bando de delicadezas aviadadas.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto da minha prima que logo se virou e o beijou urgentemente.

- O pudor, loira – Edward alertou.

- O presente, estúpido – Ela rebateu se afastando momentaneamente do namorado e logo voltando ao beijo.

- Presente? Tem mais? – Perguntei curiosa – Sabe... Um carro já é presente suficiente.

- Você vai saber na hora certa – Ele disse misterioso.

- Cala a boca! Eu quero agora – Quiquei sobre as botas e então o encarei com meu melhor olhar pedinte – Por favor... Me da o presente.

- Sem essa... Eu não vou cair nessa sua cara – Ele disse firme.

Acariciei sua nuca, no ponto que eu sabia que ele gostava e tombei meu rosto pro lado sorrindo minimamente.

- Vamos lá, Ed... Por favor – Sussurrei e aproximei meu rosto do seu – Eu sei que você quer... – Disse bem vagamente e rocei nossos lábios – Me dá, vai.

Ele pressionou seus lábios no meu e eu retribui o beijo levemente logo me afastando.

- Meu presente primeiro, anjo – Mordi meu lábio, com o rosto ainda perto do dele.

- Sua pequena provocadora – Ele acusou e pressionou o botão do alarme do carro.

O sinal tocou alto e estridente.

- Vão na frente que eu vou ganhar meu presente – Disse pros meus amigos.

Eles concordaram, mas Alice me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Você vai amar. Ele perdeu horas escolhendo e pensando em algo que significasse alguma coisa pra vocês dois, então não estraga tudo, ok? – Ela se afastou e me olhou de cima abaixo – Amei sua roupa. Parabéns!

Se afastou com os outros normalmente.

Estragar?

Ahn?

- Vem... – Edward me chamou indicando com a cabeça o banco do carona – Entra.

Fiz o que ele disse e deslizei pro banco de couro do Volvo, fechando a porta em seguida.

O carro ficou estranhamente silencioso quando Edward bateu sua porta também.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que ele sorriu torto e coçou a nuca.

- Bom. Eu estava esperando poder ter mais tempo pra te dar isso.

Esperei ansiosa e ele estendeu sua mão ate o porta luva, tirando de lá uma caixinha quadrada envolvida por um papel de presente azul brilhante.

- Bell, você não sabe como foi difícil escolher esse presente – Ele disse meio que tropeçando nas palavras e brincando com a caixinha e então olhou pra mim, seus olhos me hipnotizando enquanto dançavam daquela forma meio doce e meio sexy, e falou mais firmemente – Mas então eu simplesmente soube.

Mordi o lábio ansiosa e ele estendeu a caixinha pra mim.

- Espero que goste.

Sorri pra ele e rasguei apressada a o papel azul encontrando uma caixinha preta de veludo.

- Edward... por favor não diz que você gastou muito com isso – Implorei com os olhos pra ele.

Ele revirou os olhos pra mim.

- Bell, você sabe que dinheiro não me é muito importante – Fiz cara feia e então ele continuou com um sorriso torto – Mas se você liga, isso era da minha mãe. A biológica.

Franzi o cenho, confusa. Ele já tinha comentado sobre Elizabeth Masen comigo, mas eu não sabia que ele tinha coisas dela.

- Ela me deixou algumas coisas antes de morrer – Ele explicou – A maioria eu dei pra Alice ou Esme. Mas sempre tem aquelas coisas que você sabe que são especiais e devem _mesmo_ ir pra uma pessoa especial. Essa é uma delas.

Sorri impressionada e abri ansiosa a caixinha.

Arfei quando me deparei com uma pulseira de prata com um delicado pingente de coração de diamante.

- Edward... – Balbuciei enquanto tocava a pedra.

- Você disse que eu tinha te dado o meu coração, lembra? Então resolvi que ele merecia ser representado pra que todos possam ver que você já tem dono – Ele disse suavemente.

Revirei os olhos.

- Edward, eu sou sua. Só sua... E todos sabem disso.

- Pode ser, mas isso não os impede de te secar o tempo todo – Ele resmungou e eu ri baixinho.

- Me ajuda? – Estendi a pulseira pra ele e meu braço.

Ele a fechou no meu pulso e dei um beijo na palma da minha mão. Seus lábios subiram lentamente pelo meu braço, tocando a pele e dando beijos ocasionais até descansarem no meu pescoço onde deram mordidinhas. Suspirei entorpecida e acariciei sua nuca. Seus lábios subiram e morderam meu queixo antes de se colarem aos meus.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo e eu te amo – Ele pontuou as frases com beijos me fazendo rir.

- Eu também. Mais do que você imagina – Sussurrei e finalmente o beijei de verdade.

Um beijo doce e profundo que logo se tornou urgente.

Suas mãos seguraram firmes minha cintura e me puxaram pro seu colo. Me sentei com as pernas de cada lado do seu corpo e me inclinei pra ele, colando nossos corpos.

Quando o ar realmente se fez necessários seus lábios resolveram brincar com meu pescoço, logo subindo pra mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha e a área sensível embaixo dela. Suspirei feliz e tombei o rosto pro lado, lhe dando melhor acesso.

Suas mãos entraram habilidosamente por dentro da minha blusa. Seus dedos estavam gelados, e quando se arrastaram lentamente por minhas costas quentes. Arqueei o corpo, arrepiada.

- Com frio? – Ele brincou contra minha garganta.

Dei um tapa leve em seu braço e puxei seu rosto de volta pro meu.

- Cala a boca, EdCat – Mordi seu lábio inferior e o puxei delicadamente antes de beijá-lo com força.

Minhas mãos entraram por dentro da sua blusa apalpando sua barriga e se deleitando com os quadradinhos do tão bem preservado tanquinho. Subi quase completamente sua blusa e desci minhas unhas o arranhando até o cós da calça.

Ele gemeu baixinho contra meus lábios me fazendo sorrir.

Suas mãos me empurraram pra trás e ele se abaixou, beijando minha barriga exposta graças as suas mãos que elevaram minha blusa sem eu nem mesmo perceber.

Ele distribui beijos de boca aberta por aquela área sensível me fazendo suspirar e arfar quando ele mordiscava. Acariciei seu cabelo, inconscientemente o pressionando mais contra meu corpo que arqueava cada vez mais pra ele.

- Edward – Meio que gemi ou sussurrei. Sei lá.

- Hum? – Ele gemeu antes de deixar sua língua brincar em volta do meu umbigo.

Automaticamente arfei ridiculamente alto e arqueei o corpo. Minhas costas pressionaram contra a buzina do carro que soou alta, me fazendo pular assustada e bater com a cabeça no teto.

- Mas que bosta! – Gritei em reflexo acariciando minha cabeça.

- Bell? Você ta bem? – Edward perguntou arfante me puxando pra mais perto dele, ainda em seu colo.

Acabei sentindo um pouco da sua ereção e corei, pulando de volta pro banco do carona.

- To legal – Sussurrei encarando meus pés.

Ele riu baixinho e ergueu meu queixo em direção ao seu.

- Com dor ou com vergonha? – Ele perguntou doce.

Engoli em seco ao ver o quanto seus olhos estavam dilatados e seu rosto corado.

- Um p-pouco dos dois – Gaguejei e ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Vem cá – Ele me deu um beijo calmo, doce – Relaxa, tá bom? Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Assenti.

- Esse é o problema – Sussurrei sem nem mesmo perceber e corei com a possibilidade dele ter ouvido.

Eu já tava querendo até demais. E realmente ia ter que fazer algo sobre isso. Logo.

Ele me aconchegou contra seu corpo e beijou meus cabelos. Ele olhou rapidamente seu relógio de pulso.

- Já perdemos o primeiro tempo.

Fiz uma careta e ele beijou a ruginha entre minhas sobrancelhas.

- Que tal ficarmos aqui juntinhos até a próxima aula, hun?

Sorri pra ele e me ergui lhe dando um selinho.

- Me parece uma ótima idéia.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** Quem gostou do cap, levanta a mão! \o/

'HUHSUAHUSAHUSHAUSHAUSAS

Então pessoas? Bom? Ruim? Uma merda? Lixo puro? Legalzinho? Aceitável? Ótimo? Foda?

Respondam!

Meninas, chorem comigo! Minhas aulas voltam essa semana! Eu só tive 2 semanas de férias. Pareceu um grande e estúpido nada! Passou tão rápido T_T E tenho um mundo de trabalhos e provas já pra começar!

É desesperador!

Gente , eu sinto muito mesmo por não ter respondido as reviews do cap retrasado. Então aqui estou eu, pra responder as do cap passado, ok? Se não me engano foram 25 reviews no total e cara, eu já disse como amo cada uma delas? Serio mesmo! Eu me emociono lendo! É tão bom saber que tem gente que curte o que eu escrevo! Ah vocês são o máximo, guys!

Então, aí vai as resposta de quem não tem conta!

**BelaIzabela:** Oi amr! Bem vinda a fic! Taí a surpresinha e espero que não tenha te decepcionado muito. Se sim, relaxa! O que você quer ainda está por vir! ;D Espero realmente que tenha gostado do cap e obrigada por todas as reviews, ok? Bjs gata!

**Karol Rodrigues:** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUS Hey garota! Bem vinda a fic! Adoro leitores novos! Voces estão sempre tão empolgados, eu sei como é isso! Hahaha. E cara , é ótimo saber que vc já ama minha fic *-* Espero que tenha gostado do cap e a gente se vê na próxima review amr! Bjs!

**lais Black:** 'HUSHAUHSUAHSAU Não infarte! Capitulo postado! Aaah , obrigada pelo elogio amr! Eu nem escrevo tudo isso, mas obrigada msm assim ;D Eu fico feliz que você goste da fic, ela é um dos meus babys, rs. E espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjs.

**Carla Hale:** 'uhsuahsuahusahushaushauhsau Gente, acredite você não foi a única a me dizer isso, e eu nunca tinha parado MESMO pra pensar sobre isso. Haha. Quer dizer, já contemplei a idéia, mas não analisei, rs. A Bells ainda é meio tímida pra sair por ai deixando marcas... Mas se ela gosta, fazer o que? Hushauhs Acho que eu Tb não me importaria de ser marcada por um Edward Cullen da vida;D Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjs!

**CButter:** 'HUSHAU Own , brigada! E sim, eles são mesmo perfeitos um pro outro! Todos queríamos ter uma Alice em nossas vidas. Na verdade eu queria TODOS os Cullen. Sim, sou gulosa, fazer o que? Espeto que tenha curtido o cap1 Bjs gata!

**JU:** Deus! Não! Nunca abandonaria a fic! Só que na semana passada não deu pr apostar, como eu disse. Foi só uma semana de atraso, rs. Pareceu tão ruim assim? *se encolhe* Já voltei de Cabo Frio tem um tempinho, rs. E que droga, mas Miguel Pereira Tb é bem legal. Espero que tenha se divertido por lá, viu? E que tenha gostado do cap, rs. Té a proxima amr!

**:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! *-* Obrigada amr! Eu to super feliz por o baby da Mylla ter nascido bem e lindo! E eu sou mesmo tia , haha. Desculpa se te chateou, mas não dava mesmo pra eu responder as revirews daquela vez =/ 'HUHSUAHUSA No aeroporto! Caramba! Brigada pelo esforço pra ler e mandar a review! Bjs e o cap postado no dia certinho! Pode comemorar , rs.

**Rose Black****:** Hum... Gostou da surpresa? HAHAH E que bom que amas a fic *-* Tomara que tenha curtido esse cap! Bjs garota! ;-*

**Reszka:** Que bom , gata! Espero que tenha curtido esse Tb. Bjs!

.

**

* * *

Carro da Bellitcha!**

http:/ WWW . webluxo . com . BR /menu/autos/10/orochi-gold-premium . htm

.

**

* * *

REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	43. Chapter 43

Na quinta feira Alice estava levemente desesperada enquanto minha prima a ajudava como um misto de assistente e co-comandante – principalmente nas partes em que ela tinha que refrear a Alice.

Digamos que a baixinha pecava pelo exagero.

Era exatamente uma dessas cenas que eu estava presenciando agora enquanto rascunhava um desenho. Ele ainda estava meio sem forma, mas pela forma como minha mão se mexia incessantemente ele logo teria uma.

- Allie, meu amor, isso é totalmente desnecessário. – Minha prima disse insistentemente.

- Por quê? – Alice praticamente gemeu fazendo beicinho e se jogando na minha cama – Seria total e completamente adorável!

- Desnecessário. – Resmunguei do meu canto, mas elas não me ouviram, ou então me ignoraram.

- Ninguém vai se importar com um anjo de gelo que esguicha refrigerante. – Rosie insistiu.

- Mas ele seria tão incrível! Eu te mostrei o modelo que escolhi? Você vai adorar! – Ela saiu correndo até sua bolsa e puxou uma grande pasta Pink – É um arraso, mantém o refrigerante gelado durante toda a festa e como aqui não é muito quente, não corremos o risco de ele derreter significativamente antes da festa terminar.

Vi pela minha visão periférica a loira revirar os olhos ridiculamente azuis. Rosie pegou a pasta e olhou umas fotos.

- Allie, eu amaria muito se você fizesse um desses no meu casamento, mas agora é um exagero, ok?

A baixinha fez bico.

- Rosalie porque você está sendo tão chata?

- Eu não sou chata! – Minha prima jogou o cabelo loiro por cima do ombro e colocou as mãos no quadril, olhando a baixinha do alto – Estou sendo realista! Agora, vamos terminar de verificar o que falta.

- Não quero mais! – Alice resmungou lhe dando as costas, como uma criança fazendo birra.

- Allie... Eu deixo você escolher o resto da decoração das mesas. – Rosie ofereceu de bom grado e no mesmo instante Alice quicou até ela – Mas nada de estátuas ou derivados, ok?

- Que seja! – A baixinha desistiu e então veio ate mim, me dar um beijo na bochecha – Bellinha, nós vamos pro quarto da loira do mal. Até mais tarde.

- Tá... – Murmurei muito concentrado nos traços delicados e simétricos.

Eu estava quase terminando o esboço quando Jasper entrou no meu quarto sem nem mesmo bater antes.

- Fala aê, abelhinha.

- Jazz, droga! Que susto! – Resmunguei e olhei horrorizada o desenho – Você me borrou! Eu não acredito que você me borrou _mesmo_!

- Desculpe. – Ele olhou por sobre meu ombro e debochou – Oh, o Eddie tá muito supervalorizado nesse desenho.

- Não tá nada! Ele é perfeito desse jeito. – Disse sorridente.

Jasper uniu as mãos e se ergueu de novo.

- Ah, o amor esta no ar. – Ele girou uma vez com um falso olhar sonhador.

- Nossa, que gay!

- Pff... – Ele fez um barulho engraçado com a boca e mexeu a mão em descaso – Então você tá enfurnada aqui quase a tarde toda e as meninas tão trancadas no quarto da Rosie tagarelando sobre a festa. – Ele se sentou na minha cama e fez beicinho – Eu to carente.

- Ow, que fofo. – Brinquei e apertei sua bochecha.

Ele me fez uma careta e afastou minha mão.

- É sério! Quero atenção! – Jasper cruzou os braços como uma criança me fazendo rir.

- Liga pro Emmett ou pro Edward. – Aconselhei.

- Emmett não quer vir pra cá porque disse que só pode parar de jogar vídeo game quando vencer o Edward e o Ed disse a mesma coisa.

- Oh – Disse surpresa.

Será que agora Emmett também jogava aquele jogo estúpido de RPG com o Ed, é?

- Então vamos estudar pras provas!

- Abelhinha! Eu quero diversão, não depressão. – Ele disse solene.

- Mas eu tenho mesmo que estudar, elas já são semana que vem.

- É, e daí? Estudar não é tão difícil.

- Ah, cala a boca e me deixa terminar meu desenho.

- Não! Desculpe! Me dá atenção! – Ele segurou meu braço e fez carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Tá, só porque você fica bonitinho com essa cara. – Disse bagunçando seus leves cachos loiros.

- Obrigado.

- Tá, o que você quer fazer mesmo? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Ahn... – Ele colocou o dedo sobre o queixo pensativo e então sorriu – Quero ajuda!

- Para... – Instiguei.

- Esconder o presente da Allie. A gente faz 2 anos no fim do mês e eu sei que ela tá louca pra descobrir o que eu comprei. – Ele se gabou – Mas ela nunca vai descobrir se não achar.

Sorri.

- Tá, então você quer que eu guarde? Você sabe que ela revira meu quarto o tempo todo, né? - Perguntei só pra ter certeza.

- Sei, mas eu tive uma idéia... Qual é o único lugar que a Alice nunca tocaria? – Ele perguntou com cara de esperto e eu acho que fiz uma cara meio retardada porque ele revirou os olhos e me olhou feio – Seus tênis!

- Oh! Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

- Dãaa! Eu sou o cérebro aqui, esqueceu?

- Cala a boca, princesa! – Resmunguei e ele fez bico – Mas eu vou te ajudar só porque eu gosto muito de você, seu chato.

- Obrigado, abelhinha! – Ele me abraçou apertado – Obrigado, obrigado e obrigado!

Eu ri e o afastei.

- Tá, chega de amor por hoje! – Brinquei – Mas o que você comprou exatamente?

- Vem cá que você vai! – Ele envolveu meu pulso com sua mão e me arrastou até seu quarto.

Sentei-me numa poltrona verde musgo e esperei enquanto ele remexia suas gavetas e tirava uma caixinha de veludo quadrada e relativamente grande.

Eu abri curiosa e encarei, maravilhada, um conjunto de colar e brincos. O colar era de ouro amarelo e tinha várias pedras cor de rosa meio que fluindo dele, como rosas eu acho... E os brincos eram ramos de ouro com pedras cor de rosa.

Era lindo e adorável. Combinava perfeitamente com a Alice.

- É incrível! – Murmurei admirando a conjunto – Ela vai amar.

Ele me deu um sorriso lindo.

- Eu espero que sim. Ela com certeza merece.

- Own. Vocês são tão fofinhos!

- Tá, para de aviadar meu relacionamento.

Tive que rir com essa.

- Ok. Parei! – Ergui minhas mãos no ar e ele riu – Você quer que eu guarde pra você mesmo?

- Aham. Confio em você e no nojo da Alice por tênis velhos e surrados. – Ele disse solene.

- Seu bobão! – Joguei uma almofada que achei no chão nele – Não fala mal dos meus tênis!

- Mas você tem que admitir que fica muito melhor com essas roupas! – Ele apontou pra mim e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu estava com uma blusa de veludo verde água de mangas compridas e com um decote discreto, uma mini saia xadrez azul e preta e meia calça grossa preta por baixo, que se escondia num par de botas cinza escuro de cano curto.

Obra da Alice, claro.

- Tá, essas roupas são legais, mas meus tênis são confortáveis. – Fiz bico e me levantei – Só porque você me ofendeu, também vou embora.

- Ah, você sabe que eu não quis te magoar... – Ele fez carinha de arrependido e eu ri.

Mesmo sendo um saco, ele era totalmente angelical quando queria, com os leves cachos loiros, olhos azuis escuros e o rosto bonito.

- Eu sei Jazzie. – Pisquei pra ele.

- Para de me chamar assim! – Ele bateu os punhos nas coxas e fez bico.

Eu ri.

- Tá, minha criançinha fofa. – Joguei beijo pra ele e sai antes que ele resolvesse me bater.

Eram esses momentos que me lembravam o quanto era divertido perturbar meu primo.

.

As provas começavam na segunda feira, e como minha festa era no sábado eu resolvi estudar na sexta mesmo. Então depois da aula eu fui com meu carrinho lindo pra casa do meu namorado.

Ele tinha me prometido que iria me ensinar suas técnicas de mestre pra tirar boas notas e não estudar. Sério. Se ele viesse pra mim de novo e falasse que estudar era para os fracos eu ia bater naquela cabeça ridiculamente bonita!

- É bom que isso seja verdade, mocinho. – Impliquei com ele enquanto trançava meu cabelo.

Eu estava sentada em sua cama, de pernas cruzadas enquanto ele mexia no computador.

- Eu já disse que é! Fala sério, você me vê nas aulas, eu sempre durmo e tenho notas ótimas! – Ele se defendeu.

- Sei... – Disse ainda desconfiada.

- Ah Bell, deixa de ser descrente vai! – Ele se virou e num movimento ágil jogou uma almofada em mim.

Eu me defendi precariamente, o fazendo rir.

- Tão maduro, EdCat...

- Esse apelido é mais maduro ainda... _Macaquinha._ – Ele rebateu.

- Ora seu...! – Resmunguei e fui em sua direção, já com o travesseiro na mão.

Ele riu alto e se levantou correndo na minha direção. Seu corpo se chocou com o meu e ele nos jogou na cama, ficando por cima de mim.

- Edward! – Gritei me debatendo sob seu peso.

Ele ria sobre mim.

- Você é tão irritável. – Ele declarou antes de se erguer em seus cotovelos e afastar seu cabelo desordenado de seu rosto, pra completar ainda fez _aquele_ biquinho.

_Me ganha fácil desse jeito._

Revirei os olhos e segurei seu maxilar com uma de minhas mãos.

- Você é tão idiota. – E então o puxei, colando nossos lábios.

Senti ele sorrir contra mim enquanto suas mãos se grudavam na minha cintura, invertendo nossas posições.

Em pouquíssimo tempo seus lábios já tinham fugido pro meu pescoço e suas mãos erguiam minha blusa.

Mas novamente fomos interrompidos. Dessa vez pela batida na porta do quarto.

- Hey crianças! – Alice disse animada enquanto saltitava pelo quarto.

- Sério, isso tá virando rotinha. – Edward resmungou no meu pescoço.

- Oi Allie. – Disse disfarçando. Ou tentando, no caso.

Me sentei, concertando minha blusa e sorri inocentemente.

- Bellinha será que você pode me ajudar a estudar pra literatura? Eu sei que você é ótima nessa matéria – Ela disse com um leve tom suplicante.

- Allie, tem que ser agora? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio.

Nem eu tinha estudado ainda.

- Sim. – Ela disse esticando a palavra e fazendo beicinho – _Por favor_! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

Resmunguei um 'tá' e dei um abraço no Edward que estava emburrado sentado na beirada da cama.

- Desculpa amor. Assim que der eu volto, tá? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Só desculpo se você dormir comigo. – Ele disse com aquele beicinho de novo.

Ai Deus!

- Tá, seu chantagista. – Lhe dei um selinho e deixei Alice me arrastar até seu quarto cor-de-rosa.

Fiquei o resto da tarde com ela estudando literatura. Ela meio que tinha dificuldade em realmente ler.

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus! Tá tudo no livro! Você pelo menos o leu? – Perguntei apontando pro exemplar novinho em folha de O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu li alguns resumos na internet...

- Alice!

- O que? Eu sempre fiz isso e funcionou! – Ela se defendeu.

- Aham, sei... – Disse cética. Coloquei minhas mãos no quadril e a olhei da forma mais severa que consegui – Por isso que você foi me pedir ajuda né?

- Não! – Ela bufou e pegou o livro o jogando na cama. Ele quicou levemente e caiu no chão – É porque esse livro é idiota e os resumos são mais idiotas ainda!

- O livro é ótimo, Allie. – Me sentei de novo na cadeira ao seu lado e pus a mão em seu ombro – Você saberia se lesse.

- Bella, da pra deixar de ser chata e me ensinar alguma coisa? – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Hey! Eu te ajudei totalmente com o Orgulho e Preconceito. Mas esse livro você tem mesmo que ler. Desculpa Allie.

Ela então cruzou os braços na mesa e afundou o rosto ali.

- Será que eu não posso só subornar a professora? Acho que o Emm me ajuda se eu pedir. – Sua voz saiu abafada.

Ai Deus.

- Allie, é sério. Lê o livro. Aproveita que ainda tem tempo... – Baguncei seus cabelos e ela levantou o rosto pra me olhar feio – Agora me deixa ir que eu ainda tenho que estudar, ok?

- Tá. – Ela resmungou indo pegar o livro – Então eu vou me torturar com essa leitura velha.

- Não é velho, Alice! É um clássico. – Defendi a obra.

- Bellinha, dizer que é clássico é a mesma coisa que dizer que é um velho famoso. De qualquer forma continua sendo velho! – Ela rebateu fazendo bico.

- Tá bom, Alice. – Disse bem lentamente como se ela fosse retardada. Só porque eu sabia que ia irritá-la – Agora lê, ok?

- Que seja! – Ela disse fazendo uma careta pra mim e se jogando na cama com o livro na cara.

Revirei os olhos e voltei pro quarto do Ed. Como era de se esperar ele tava com os fones de ouvido e os olhos grudados na tela do computador.

Sério, eu ainda não entendo qual a graça desse jogo estúpido!

Fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim e fui até ele.

Aproveitei que ele estava a uma distância boa do computador e me joguei de surpresa em seu colo.

- Merda! – Ele gritou se jogando pra trás.

A cadeira não agüentou e acabou virando pra trás com nós dois.

- Edward! – Gritei rolando pro lado – Droga!

Ele rolou pro lado e se ajoelhou me olhando feio.

- Caramba, Bell! Não dava pra avisar na próxima, não?

Ai. Essa doeu.

- Se eu avisasse não seria surpresa. – Resmunguei me colocando de pé. Toquei minhas costas e alonguei meu corpo, sentindo leves pontadas de dor por ali – Doeu...

- Eu pediria desculpa se não achasse que a culpa também foi sua. – Ele disse enquanto levantava a cadeira.

Olhei feio pra ele e ele apenas deu aquele estúpido sorriso torto.

- Idiota. – Resmunguei me sentando na cama – Agora vamos estudar logo, vai! – Ordenei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim, mas mesmo assim voltou pro computador me chamando. Ele se sentou e eu fiquei em pé atrás dele.

- Aprenda com o mestre, Bell. – Ele brincou enquanto abria uma série de pastas no computador.

Dei um tapinha de leve em sua nuca e ele riu.

Ele abriu uma pasta chamada resumos e lá tinha vários textos.

- Eu sei que você acha meu RPG um jogo idiota. – Ele disse, ainda mexendo no PC – Mas me serve pra muita coisa. Por exemplo, nerds quando acham alguém melhor que eles tendem a "adorá-lo".

Ele fez aspas no ar e me deu uma olhadela.

Eu o encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então eles me dão isso. Aqui tem os pontos principais das matérias. Te garanto que 80% deles vão estar na prova. – Ele disse imprimindo algumas coisas – É só você ler e pronto.

- Edward... Isso é trapaça! – Disse cruzando os braços.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Não, não é! É um resumo da matéria... Não é como se você fosse usar como cola. – Ele revirou os olhos verdes pra mim.

- Edward... – Meio que o repreendi, já que não tinha certeza se concordava com ele ou não.

- Ah qual é Bell! – Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e ele me puxou pro seu colo – Não é trapaça! É um jeito de estudar... Eu só não faço os resumos, mas eu ainda leio eles, ok?

- Tá. – Resolvi me dar por vencida e ele sorriu me dando um beijo na bochecha – Seu espertinho...

- Sempre! – Ele riu mais ainda e lhe devolvi o beijo na bochecha.

- Me dá essas folhas agora, vai! Eu ainda tenho que estudar. – Ele me entregou as folhas e percebi que a matéria tava mega resumida em vários tópicos – Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

- Nunca tirei menos de 8 estudando desse jeito – Ele disse orgulhoso.

Meneei a cabeça pra ele e me levantei me deitando no sofá que ele tinha no canto do quarto.

Acabei passando o resto da tarde e o inicio da noite lendo os resumos. Edward disse que eu estava exagerando, mas eu queria tirar notas boas.

Não é só porque eu era de uma fazenda que eu iria ser o protótipo de caipira burra.

Acabou que eu fiquei mega cansada, mentalmente quero dizer. Então só comi um mingau de chocolate preparado por Esme e dormi com o Ed.

Na manhã seguinte Alice entrou saltitando pelo quarto e nos acordando.

Sério, eu realmente achei que o Edward ia bater nela quando ela fez isso... Mas parece que Esme e Carlisle o educaram muito bem em relação a nunca bater em mulheres. Óbvio, que isso não impediu alguns xingamentos.

Ela e Rosie me seqüestraram o dia todo. As duas me levaram pra um SPA e me entreterão com uma série de tratamentos relaxantes, massagens e depilação com cera. Eu não pude evitar gritar nesse último.

Se existe coisa mais dolorosa que isso, eu nunca quero descobrir! Mas ambas disseram que iria valer à pena.

Elas só me deixaram ir pra casa quando era pra me arrumar pra festa.

.

Eu ainda estava fechando o zíper lateral do vestido quando minha prima entrou no quarto.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e pude sentir minha boca se abrir de surpresa. Era meio que impossível ficar indiferente a ela.

Seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo estava levemente coberto por um minivestido bandage vinho, e ela se equilibrava com perfeição em um scarpin preto.

- Caramba, Rosie! – Foi tudo que eu disse e ela riu deliciada.

- Certo, certo. – Ela abanou a mão, como que menosprezando a minha idiotice momentânea.

- Sério, acho que o Emm não vai desgrudar de você um minuto. – Brinquei.

- É o que eu espero. – Ela disse se encarando no espelho do meu closet e mexendo no elegante rabo de cavalo loiro.

Revirei os olhos pra ela e me sentei na cadeira giratória em frente à penteadeira. Alice havia vindo aqui mais cedo antes de ir se arrumar me maquiar e arrumar meu cabelo. Mas tinha me proibido de me olhar no espelho até que ela e a Rosie estivessem presentes, por isso o espelho da minha penteadeira estava coberto por um lençol.

Ela tinha me olhado feio e dito numa voz meio assustadora "se você ver, eu vou saber", então eu nem mesmo tentei.

- Onde será que a Alice tá? – Perguntei meio que pra mim mesma.

- Terminando de se maquiar. – Rosie se sentou na minha cama e focou seus olhos azuis em mim.

- Que é? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- O que? – Ela ergueu as mãos com um falso olhar inocente – Não posso mais te olhar?

- Conta outra, colega. O que você quer?

Ela revirou os olhos e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e então o rosto nas mãos.

- Você é chata! – Resmungou e então sorriu conspiradora – Então... Como anda o seu namoro com o Edzinho?

- Edzinho? Ele sabe que você o chama assim? – Perguntei rindo.

- Não e nem precisa. Agora para de me enrolar.

- Estamos bem, obrigada. – Disse evasiva.

- Não perguntei se estavam bem. Perguntei como anda o namoro.

- O que exatamente você quer saber, Rosie? – Perguntei suspirando. Não adiantava muito enrolar a loira.

- Certo, certo. Vocês já transaram? – Ela perguntou direta.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa, e pude jurar que todo o sangue do meu corpo foi pro meu rosto.

- Rosie! – Gritei.

- Que? É só uma pergunta! – Ela se defendeu – Agora responde. Sim ou não?

- Não. – Sussurrei, mas sei que ela ouviu.

Uma almofada voou no meu colo e eu a olhei feio.

- Fala sério! – Ela resmungou e então seu olhar se tornou preocupado – Por quê? Você não quer? Não se sente pronta ainda? Você acha que ele ainda não é o cara certo?

Olhei pro meu colo e tentei abaixar o vestido dourado e preto, me auto questionando.

- Não é isso, sei que confio nele. Não consigo me imaginar me entregando a ninguém além dele.

- Então você não tá pronta?

A encarei e mordi meu lábio inferior.

Me lembrei de todas as vezes que estive com o Edward. De todas as vezes que chegamos perto de ter esse nível de intimidade. Eu não me senti despreparada em nenhum momento. E provavelmente se não fossem fatores 'externos', nós teríamos ido até o fim.

- Eu to pronta. – Respondi perplexa por finalmente perceber isso. Tombei minha cabeça de lado e sorri – Caramba, eu to pronta!

Ela riu.

- Eu já sabia disso, bobinha! Mas agora que você também sabe, o que vai fazer? – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Fazer? – Perguntei confusa – Só deixar rolar...?

- Deixar rolar o que? – Alice irrompeu no quarto graciosamente.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver minha pequena fadinha.

- Adorei seu vestido, Allie – Elogiei.

Era um vestido amarrado no pescoço e completamente solto no corpo, o que criava um movimento incrível no tecido toda vez que ela se mexia. Mas mais fofo era a estampa. Ele era preto, mas repleto de marcas de beijos em tons de rosa. Combinado com um scarpin altíssimo de veludo rosa.

- Adorável! – Rosie disse batendo na cama ao seu lado, pra que Alice se sentasse.

- Valeu, mas o que vocês estavam falando antes de eu elegantemente interromper? – Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Er... – Tentei dizer, mas acabei corando e travando.

Eu sei. _Patético_.

- Eu estava perguntando pra Bella o que ela vai fazer, já que finalmente percebeu que o Edzinho é o cara de vida dela e blábláblá. – Rosie simplificou.

- Ah, isso? Bom, eu tenho um plano – Alice sorriu conspiratória e por um minuto tive medo.

- Plano? Como assim? - Perguntei desconfiada.

- Bellinha, não me venha com esse olhar amedrontado. Meu plano é super simples e não machuca ninguém! – Ela se defendeu cruzando os braços sobre o busto.

- Sei...

- Tá, tá! Conta Alice, não deixa a Bells te atrapalhar! – Rosie disse curiosa.

- Nossa! Seu amor me comove, Rosie! – Me fiz de magoada.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, mas você também sabe que eu sou curiosa. – Ela piscou pra mim e voltou a encarar a baixinha – Conta, Allie.

E ela contou. Parecia totalmente louco, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia... _Divertido_. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse já tinha aceitado.

Eu sei... Alice pode ser _mesmo_ convincente.

- Tá! Agora vamos logo descer que os convidados já estão chegando! - Rosie disse depois de ler uma mensagem dos meninos no celular.

- Bellinha! Você tem que se ver primeiro. – Alice disse animada e tirou o lençol do espelho de corpo inteiro.

Rosie pegou minha mão e a ergueu me girando na frente do espelho. Alice colocou as mãozinhas no coração e sorriu, fingindo limpar uma lágrima.

- Minha bebê cresceu! – Ela fungou.

- Wow. – Deixei escapar encarando a mulher a minha frente.

Meu cabelo estava habilidosamente preso em um coque, com algumas mexas escapando dele e adornando meu rosto. Elas tinham aplicado uma maquiagem escura nos olhos e me deixado apenas um pouco mais rosada que o habitual, combinado com batom rosa cor-de-boca.

O vestido era incrível! Era um tomara que caia, dourado e preto; marcava justo até a cintura e então se abria só até o meio das coxas. Nem perdi meu tempo reclamando do cumprimento, porque tinha ficado ótimo. Nos pés uma ankle boot preta com detalhes dourados e o único acessório além dos pequenos brincos de ouro e a pulseira que Edward havia me dado de presente era um fino cordão de ouro, que descia pelo decote do vestido.

- Agora pra provar o quanto nós estávamos certas em dizer que você tinha potencial nós te trouxemos isso. – Rosie me soltou e me entregou um envelope grande.

- Mais um presente? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Abre logo Bellinha! – Alice guinchou animada em seus scarpins altíssimos.

Rasguei animada o envelope e ofeguei com o que vi. Dentro dele havia uma foto minha, _beeem_ grande.

Obviamente eu havia sido pega desprevenida, porque eu estava fazendo uma careta. Meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo bem malfeito e eu não tinha maquiagem nenhuma no rosto, estava pálida e tinha a ponta do nariz vermelha por causa do frio. Uma calça larga e com um buraco perto do fim da perna esquerda escondia minhas pernas e terminava num tênis surrado. Uma blusa de mangas compridas brancas era meio escondida por uma camisa xadrez que batia na minha coxa de tão grande que era.

No fim da pagina em letras garrafais estava escrito: Velha Bella, por Rosalie Lilian Hale.

- Deus! – Arfei – Eu parecia uma mendiga...

- Agora você concorda com a gente! – Alice gritou e então veio quicando até mim. Ela me sufocou em um abraço - Minha obra prima!

- Nossa obra prima Allie! – Minha prima a corrigiu e se juntou ao abraço.

- Vocês estão me sufocando. – Brinquei as abraçando de volta.

- Pelo menos você vai morrer gata. – Alice murmurou contra meu ombro, que era onde ela alcançava.

- Tudo por uma morte glamorosa. – Brinquei me deixando ser esmagada.

Elas riram e não pude deixar de acompanhá-las.

.

.

Roupa da Alice: http : / / www . polyvore . com /blake_lively/ set?id=20536538

Roupa da Bella: http : / / WWW . polyvore . com / please_take_care_me_dr/set?id=19635476

.

.

**N/A:** Hey babys! Taí o capitulo! Eus ei, demorei séculos! Mas na verdade foram só 2 semanas , rs.

Sei que essa desculpa é um lixo e na maioria das vezes as pessoas nem acreditam, mas eu estive muuuito atarefada com a escola. Ultimo ano, vestibular, e um colégio puxado demais. Tudo isso rouba meu tempo.

Sem falar na minha falta momentânea de criatividade ¬¬'

Aaah , surpresa! A Mylla conseguiu betar esse cap! E o Dante é muito lindinho *-*

Ahn , galerinha do mal... sinto muito dizer que o próximo capitulo é o ultimo =/

Eu nem acredito que to acabando essa fic... Quer dizer a um tempo atrás eu ficava hooooras escrevendo ela na maior inspiração e agora já o ultimo capitulo ? JÁ?

Bom, nos vemos na próxima babys... Não vou começar a me despedir pq isso parece muito depressivo... Mas... bom, até o próximo.

Agora respondendo as reviews... obrigada por todas elas amores!

**CButter:** Siim , o Edward é tudo de bom. Mas já sabemos disso! Para tudo! Você já leu a fic inteira mais de uma vez? 'UHUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHA Que show! HAHA Que bom que você amou o capitulo , haha. Desculpa a demora baby ;/ Mas tai o cap novo e espero mesmo que você continue gostando! Bjs! Ah , acabei de ver outra review sua , haha. Sim eu tenho antigas fics – Between two worlds e Destino - , e elas estão no meu perfil , gata! É só acessar que você vê... Divirta-se lendo elas ;D'

**Amanda:** Ah , obrigada amr! Que bom que vc gosta tanto ! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap Tb , ok? Bjs!

**Karol Rodrigues:** 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUASHUA Caraca , sério? Eu e meus capítulos causamos tanta emoção assim , é? Kkkk Sério! Que bom que você gosta da fic , baby! Ah , pode colocar fogo na minha escola , nem ligo! Desde que eu esteja fora dela... e meu professor gostoso de geografia também. 'UHSUAHUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSUA Desculpa ter demorado =/ Tomara que você Tb 'quase caia da cadeira' por causa desse cap , haha. Bjs!

**JU:** Ah docinho que bom! Tomara q goste desse também! Bjs!

**Bela:** 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Aquele carro já tem história pra contar, haha. Já sabe que o carrinho tem futuro! Agora só falta inaugurar o carrinho da Bells também! (6)' Que bom que gostou do cap baby, tomara que goste desse também! Bjs!

**Alanna:** Aaah , sua chata! Para de advinhar os presentes surpresa que eu dou na minha fic! HUMPF! Kkkk Tá eu admito, essa era super fácil! Mas que bom que gostou! Até a próxima e ultima O.o review! Bjs

**:** Sério mesmo? Que bom! Odeio me sentir em divida com os leitores! Mas que ótimo que o cap passado compensou ;D' Tomara que esse agora compense minah demora , rs. Bjs e espero que curta o cap!

**Isabelly:** Relaxa, definitivamente esses dois _vão_! Até o próximo e ultimo cap baby! Bjs!

**Maa cullen:** 'HUHSUAHSUAHSUA Todo mundo se amarrou nos amassos , né? Kkkk Mas que bom que vc gostou! Bjs!

**Izabela:** Hey, desculpa a demora ok? Tái o cap, e espero que valha a pena a espera!

**Carla Hale:** 'HUSAHUSA Que bom que vc achou , mô! Espero que ache a mesma coisinha ótima desse , rs. Bjs!

**L:** A festinha da Bells é agora já , no próximo e ultimo cap – não agüento mais dizer isso, vou chorar! T_T – 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUA Sério , não queria que acabasse =/ Mas enfim, até o próximo cap e espero que continue gostando! Bjs

**Sylvie Louvain: **'UHSUAHSUAHSUA Um dia e meio lendo ela , hein? Até que foi rápida! Kkk Que bom que vc ta amando! Tomara que goste desse cão também! Bjs!

Ufa! É isso! Então até a próxima meninas !

Bjs e amo muito vocês! Obrigada pro em acompanharem durante toda a fic, até mesma as pessoinhas feias – Fernando eu estou te incluindo aí – que lêem e não comenta ;D'

.

* * *

**N/B: **Hey pessoas! Como vcs estão?

Já tem um tempo q eu não apareço por aqui pra deixar um recadinho... Licença maternidade é foda! Mas estou de volta, parida e magrinha! *-* [shaushushaushushausha]

Quero agradecer a todo mundo q torceu para o Dante nascer forte e saudável. Vcs não sabem o quanto isso foi importante pra mim.

Sobre o capitulo, Bells é tão devagar, tadinha... Demorou a fic inteira pra descobrir algo q nós já sabíamos, q ela sempre esteve pronta pro Ed. A festa promete muitas emoções, q nem o especial de fim de ano do Roberto Carlos! Kkkk

É bom estar de volta... Pena q o fim está chegando. T.T

Vejo vcs no próximo.

Beijos carinhosos a todos!

_Mylla Lino_

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**


	44. Chapter 44

A música lá embaixo parecia mais alta a cada passo que eu dava até a escada. Eu podia sentir a batida ecoando dentro de mim, a casa parecia ressoar agitada sob meus pés.

Isso fez com que eu me perguntasse quantas caixas de som Alice e Rosie espalharam pela mansão.

Respirei fundo uma ultima vez e alisei a saia do vestido.

- Mundo, aqui vou eu! – Disse pra mim mesma e finalmente cheguei a escada, agarrando o corrimão como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Desci lentamente os degraus, assim como Alice me ordenou. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse contar 3 degraus, o hall inteiro da mansão explodiu em gritos de _parabéns pra você_. Senti todo o sangue fugir pro meu rosto e mordi meu lábio encarando intensamente as escadas, com medo de cair.

- Bell. – Ouvi a voz suave vir do fim das escadas e imediatamente meu olhar se conectou com o de Edward.

Então toda a cantoria ao redor, ou as escadas possivelmente assassinas desapareceram. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse já tinha deslizado por todos aqueles degraus e estava colocando minha mão delicadamente sobre a de Edward.

- Você está um sonho. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

Sorri, envergonhada e o olhei da cabeça aos pés. Ele estava com calças jeans escuras e uma camisa de botões verde, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos esmeralda.

- Você também não está nada mal. – Brinquei.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e seu braço rodeou minha cintura me puxando pra ele. Seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus e eu só me lembrei que tínhamos platéia quando eles começaram a gritar um coro de 'ahn'.

Afastei-me sem graça do Edward, embora ele estivesse rindo.

- Morram de ciúmes! – Ele gritou pra pessoal que só riu de volta pra ele.

Ele ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo enquanto eu recebia os parabéns dos meus amigos. Praticamente todas as pessoas da escola, com quem eu já falei no mínimo um 'oi' estavam ali, lotando o lugar.

Quando eu consegui me livrar do sufoco de pessoas, Edward e eu fomos até o bar improvisado que Alice tinha montado no canto do hall.

- Bells! – A voz rouca me fez procurar atentamente envolta.

A figura alta e imponente de Jacob apareceu em meu campo de visão e me pegou em seu costumeiro abraço de urso.

- Jake! - Envolvi seus ombros com meus braços e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha – Droga, eu estava com saudades seu estúpido! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele finalmente me pos no chão e me olhou de cima abaixo, me fazendo atingir um leve tom de vermelho.

- Você está um gata, Bells!

Dei um tapa em seu braço e ri.

- Cala a boca, Jake! Cadê sua namorada, hein? – Impliquei.

- Eu também adoraria saber. – Edward disse voltando a me envolver com seus braços.

- Está bem ali, sua chata. – Ele apontou pra bem perto de nós onde Leah, envolvida por um calça de couro, uma regata larga branca e uma jaqueta de couro estilo motoqueiro com detalhes em metal dourado, sorria.

- Baby, vem cá! – Jake chamou e ela desfilou até nós em cima de seus saltos pretos.

- Parabéns Bella. – Ela me deu um abraço breve e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Obrigada. Então, tá conseguindo agüentar o chatinho aqui? – Brinquei apontando pro Jake.

Ela riu e se recostou conta o peito do namorado, que logo a envolveu em seus braços.

- Ele não é tão difícil quanto parece. – Ela piscou um olho pra mim sorrindo.

- Ah é? Eu pareço difícil, Lee? – Ele se fez de magoado.

- Talvez... – Ela disse de forma vaga o olhando na dúvida.

Ele fez beicinho e ela riu, virando o rosto e lhe dando um selinho breve.

- Para com isso, seu bobão.

- Hum... Sabia que você não me achava difícil. – Ele disse lhe dando mais um selinho.

- Ah, que lindo o amor. – Impliquei.

- Ai meu Deus, eu amei seu cordão! – Alice apareceu do nada babando na corrente cobre e preta com pingente de coruja que descia pelo decote da garota.

Leah riu.

- Obrigada, Alice certo? – Ela tombou a cabeça pro lado, fazendo os longos cabelos negros se espalharem por seu ombro.

- Aham. – Alice sorriu encantadoramente.

- Bellinha você tá muito hot! – Emmett gritou me dando um abraço de urso.

Balancei minhas pernas no ar rindo.

- Emmett ela ta de vestido! – Edward resmungou se pondo atrás de mim.

- Desculpa. – Emmett disse rindo me pondo no chão – É que eu não to acostumado com a Belinha mostrando as pernocas.

- Baby, a Bella não ta gostosa com esse vestido? – Rosie apareceu com um copo com cheiro forte na mão.

- Com toda certeza! – Edward respondeu pelo Emm, o que nos fez rir.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Murmurei levemente corada com toda a atenção.

Rosie jogou seu braço sobre meus ombros nus e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Bells nós temos que dançar! Esse aniversário vai ser o seu melhor, tenho certeza absoluta. – Ela piscou um olho pra mim de forma nada discreta.

- Rosie, o quanto você bebeu? - Perguntei desconfiada.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu.

- Não seja tonta, Bells! Eu só devo ter bebido uns 3 copos disso aqui! – Ela disse rindo – Eu ainda não to bêbada... Só feliz!

- Sei... – Peguei o copo da mão dela e tomei um gole.

A bebida desceu queimando minha garganta.

- Mas que droga, Rosie? – Devolvi o copo fazendo uma careta.

Leah inclinou a cabeça pra frente, a aproximando do copo da minha prima.

- É refrigerante batizado com vodca e rum. – Leah disse após cheirar o copo e torcer o nariz arrebitado – Muita vodca e rum.

- Rosie, baby, manera na bebida se não a gente não chega nem a metade da festa.

- A gente? – Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você realmente acha que eu vou levar ela pra onde quando ela estiver bêbada? – Emmett perguntou de forma óbvia.

- Você não pode abusar da minha priminha. – Disse a abraçando e por um momento esquecendo de quem estávamos falando.

- Bells! Ele é meu namorado! Ele _tem_ que abusar de mim. – Ela devolveu de forma mais óbvia ainda.

- Vai dizer que o Ed ainda não fez sua parte do acordo? – Emmett mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e eu corei.

- Cala a boca, Emm. – Resmunguei.

- Oh então o pequeno Eddie não tá dando no coro, é? – Ele continuou implicando e deu um empurrão no braço do meu namorado – Tú é um Cullen, porra! Pega logo ela de jeito.

Acho que pra dar ênfase, ele puxou a Rosie pros seus braços.

- Cala a boca, Emm! Ele vai dar no coro daqui a pouco. – Rosie disse tampando a boca do namorado com as mãos.

- Vai é? – Emmett perguntou através as mãos dela.

Eu encarava meus pés, totalmente constrangida.

A Rosie bêbada só me ferra, fala sério.

- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar assim dela? Ela tipo minha irmã mais nova! – Jake disse emburrado.

- Foi mal, carinha. – Rosie disse toda sorridente e tombando a cabeça loira pro ombro do namorado.

- Ai Deus... Deixa eu pegar minha prima emprestada? – Perguntei já puxando a loira pela mão – Vamos achar a Alice, Rosie.

- Pra que? – Ela perguntou e travou os pés no chão.

- Er... Vamos dançar!

- Opa! – Ela gritou dando uma reboladinha no ar e me puxando dessa vez.

Dei um olhar de socorro pro Edward e eles apenas riam da desgraça alheia.

Assim que estávamos longe o suficiente eu dei um tapinha na nuca da minha prima.

- Merda! – Ela falou mais alto que o necessário e me olhou feio por um segundo antes de fazer beicinho - Bells, porque você fez isso?

- Para de me ferrar, Rosie! – Resmunguei – Você quase falou o nosso plano pro Ed, quer dizer, você falou! Sorte que eles não levaram a sério.

- Ah, mas ele vai descobrir logo. - Ela deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Murmurei um 'argh' e a arrastei até Alice que estava sentada no sofá ao lado do Jasper conversando daquele jeito todo intimo deles.

- Jazzie, o Edward e o Emmett estão te chamando no bar. – Disse da forma mais firme que consegui, o olhando nos olhos.

Eu precisava mesmo treinar essa coisa de mentir.

- Estão é? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e levantou depois de dar um selinho na Allie – Tá.

Assim que ele se foi, empurrei a loira pro sofá.

- Alice, cuida da Rosie! – Cruzei meus braços e as olhei de cima.

- Porque? Ela ta passando mal? – Ela perguntou preocupada colocando a mão na testa da minha prima.

- Tá! Ta com diarréia verbal. – Resmunguei – Ela quase falou nosso plano pros meninos.

- Não falei nada. – Ela jogou o cabelo pro lado, parecendo mais sóbria que antes – Só deixei escapar algumas coisinhas, a Bells que tá sendo toda exagerada.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ela que devolveu o olhar.

- Ela tá semi bêbada! – Acusei.

- Rosie sopra. – Alice disse séria virando o nariz pra minha prima.

- Não quero! – Ela declarou erguendo o queixo pra longe.

- Rosie... – Eu e a Alice dissemos ao mesmo tempo e ela nos olhou com deboche, dando de ombros em seguida.

- Suas chatas. – Ela acusou antes de soprar delicadamente na direção da Allie.

- Tá, vamos controlar sua taxa de álcool, gatinha. – Alice disse torcendo o nariz.

- Cara, eu só bebi alguns copinhos! Vocês não podem me obrigar a parar de beber! – Ela levantou e cruzou os braços como uma criança birrenta.

Revirei os olhos e respirei fundo. Então passei meus braços por sua cintura fina e sorri inocentemente.

- Rosie baby, eu preciso que você me ajude com o Ed... Preciso de você em seu melhor estado, gata... Não me decepcione, ok? – Disse tombando a cabeça de lado no final com direito a beicinho e tudo.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos e tombou sua cabeça sobre a minha.

- Saco! Assim que vocês saírem eu vou entornar toda a merda que eu achar naquele bar. – Ela resmungou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Relaxa, Rosalie. Assim que a coisa funcionar eu te ajudo a beber. – Allie disse lhe dando uma piscadela.

- Bêbadas. – Brinquei.

- Com muito orgulho. – Alice declarou e nós rimos.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco até as duas conseguirem me convencer a ir dançar. As meninas tinham transformado um cômodo da mansão em uma verdadeira pista de dança, com direito a luz negra, grade de luzes coloridas e fumaça brotando do chão.

Isso sem considerar os dj's que ficavam num patamar mais elevado e estavam sem camisa.

- Allie porque os caras tão pelados? – Perguntei confusa sem parar de dançar.

- Bellinha eles não tão pelados! Estão sem camisa, só isso. – Ela declarou e desceu um pouco rebolando junto com a Rosalie que não parecia totalmente sóbria ainda – E pode falar, eles são bem gostosinhos, né?

Bom... Eles eram, mas eu não ia admitir isso.

- Allie! Deixa o Jazz te ouvir falar isso!

- Falar o que? – Ele apareceu do nada a puxando pra dançar com ele.

- Falar o quanto ela te ama. – Rosie disse mais alto que o necessário – Vai aumentar esse seu ego ridículo, _princesa_!

Allie a olhou agradecida e se virou, dando um beijo no meu primo antes que ele pudesse responder.

- Bela mentirosa você! – Brinquei me aproximando dela.

- Bells, nessa vida você simplesmente tem que aprender a mentir. – Ela gritou por cima da música eletrônica e então colocou sua perna entre as minhas, segurando meus quadris, os guiando – Ou então você _senta_¹ bonito!

_**[N/A]:**__ Senta¹ = Aqui no Rio De Janeiro, er... sentar é no sentido pornográfico da coisa mesmo. Haha. Mas como um 'se ferrar', entenderam?_

- Rosalie! Olha o vocabulário! – Brinquei sabendo que ela não podia fazer melhor que isso.

Ainda mais bêbada.

- Ah, deixa de ser santa mulher! Uma hora você vai se estressar e falar assim também!

- Não vou nada! – Rebati e a acompanhei enquanto ela descia seu corpo até o chão lentamente aproveitando o momento em que a batida soou mais lenta.

- Deus, eu podia passar o resto da minha vida na pista de dança! – Ela gritou dando um giro e cambaleando pro lado, rindo.

- Ceeeerto... – Disse rindo e a segurei.

Ela me deu língua e saiu pela pista dançando anunciando que ia procurar o namorado.

Fiquei por ali mais um tempo, apenas sentindo a música e deixando-a guiar meus passos.

Alguém segurou minha cintura e me puxou num abraço de costas.

- Gata! – A voz conhecida gritou me apertando.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu me virei retribuindo o abraço.

- Kate sua babaca! Eu não acredito que você me perseguiu até aqui! – Murmurei contra seu ombro, já que ela era mais alta que eu.

**_[N/A]²_:** Kate  
http : / www . mtv . com / content / ontv / movieawards / 2009 / photo / flipbook / 09-red-carpet / kristen_bell_88085387 . jpg _(retirem os espaços)_

- Até parece que eu ia te largar na sua festa de aniversário! Jasper me ligou e eu tive que vir! E eu trouxe uma surpresa!

Ela me soltou e a olhei confusa, então ela puxou um loiro pela mão e me deu uma piscadela.

- Bella esse é o Garrett, meu namorado. – Ela disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Sorri e estendi minha mão.

- Prazer, Garrett. Ela falou muito de você. – Disse exageradamente.

Ela me deu um olhar mortal.

- Até parece!

Eu e o cara rimos.

- Aposto que foram boas coisas, não? – Ele brincou.

- Oh pode apostar que sim!

- Ela simplesmente não consegue me esquecer. – Ele disse rindo e jogando seu pequeno rabo de cavalo loiro sobre o ombro.

Na verdade era tão pequeno que eu nem sei porque ele se deu ao trabalho de fazer.

- Hey, eu ainda to aqui. – Ela reclamou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Nós rimos e ela deu um tapa estalado nos nossos braços.

- Idiotas! – Resmungou sorrindo e então me olhou avaliativamente.

Corei, mas ignorei. Fiz o mesmo com ela.

Seu cabelo loiro estava solto, com leves cachos nas pontas. O corpete do vestido preto delineava seu corpo até a cintura, onde se abria numa saia curta de duas camadas. Acompanhei com uma sobrancelha erguida suas pernas até um par de sandálias pretas com tachinhas pratas.

- Garrett é melhor você manter o olho nessa garota hoje a noite. – Brinquei – Muito gata!

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, passando um braço pelo ombro da Kate.

- Acredite, eu mantenho meus olhos nela a muito tempo, e isso não vai mudar hoje.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas pra Kate, impressionada e ela riu.

- Não deixe esse bobão te enganar, Bella. Ele adoro ser todo charmoso. – Ela sorriu e lhe deu beijo na bochecha.

Eu sorri pro casal.

- Mas agora falando de você. – Ela pegou minha mão e me girou – Desde quando se permite ser tão gata?

- Quer dizer que eu não era gata antes, é? – Cruzei os braços e a olhei feio, embora eu soubesse que eu não era grande coisa antes mesmo.

- Eu não disse que você não era, eu disse que você não se permitia ser – Ela disse erguendo o queixo – Há! Touche, amiguinha!

Eu ri e revirei os olhos pra ela.

Rosalie voltou com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto e um copo quase vazio de algo cor de rosa.

Então quando ela viu a Kate, ela largou o copo na mão de uma pessoa qualquer e desfilou até nós com aquele sorriso gigante no rosto. Ela se jogou nos braços da loira e lhe deu um selinho estalado.

- Baby, eu senti sua falta! – Ela disse rindo.

Kate a afastou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bella, porque sua prima bêbada acabou de me beijar mesmo? – Ela perguntou meio que querendo rir.

- Pergunta pra ela! Ela simplesmente não para de beber, por mais que eu mande. – Resmunguei afastando a Rosie.

- Tá... – Kate disse rindo e abraçou minha prima novamente – E aí bêbada!

Rosei riu se afastando.

- Já disse! Não tô bêbada, tô alegre! É diferente. – Ela deu língua.

- Eu devo me preocupar? – Garret perguntou e nós rimos da cara confusa dele.

- Nem em sonhos. – Kate disse envolvendo o pescoço do loiro com os braços e falando algo em seu ouvido.

Pelo sorriso que ele deu, eu agradeço por não ter ouvido.

Então Edward e Emmett apareceram e ficamos dançando em casais, apesar da batida não ser nada lenta.

- Hey gatinha! – Edward apareceu me puxando e piscando pra mim.

- Pésima cantada, EdCat!

- Não foi uma cantada! – Ele se defendeu fazendo beicinho.

- Own. – Ri e me ergui em cima dos saltos pra encostar meus lábios nos deles, num selinho simples.

Mas ele não pareceu se contentar com isso, já que suas mãos seguraram minha cintura e ele me ergueu um pouco, aprofundando o beijo.

Pelo gosto Edward já tinha bebido um pouco de alguma coisa, mas não era forte como o da Rosie, era doce e parecia bem mais leve.

Enrolei meus dedos na comum desordem que ele chamava de cabelo e não pude deixar de sorrir entre o beijo quando ele seus braços se enrolaram na minha cintura praticamente me espremendo contra ele.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando, claro.

- Eu te amo. – Não pude evitar dizer quando ele me soltou.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo e me beijou novamente.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo. – Ele murmurou com os lábios ainda contra os meus.

- Acho que eu tenho uma idéia. – Brinquei e o abracei – Vamos sair daqui, hun?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me abraçou me erguendo do chão, como tinha mania.

Ele nos guiou pra fora da pista de dança pra um dos sofás estrategicamente espalhados pelo hall.

Me sentei de lado em seu colo.

Ele descansou uma de suas mãos na minha coxa despida e desenhou círculos nela distraidamente.

Deixei minha mão em sua nuca, coçando. Ele automaticamente fechou os olhos e eu sorri.

Não sei porque, mas lembrei da nossa primeira festa juntos. Bom... Ir a uma boate não era exatamente uma festa, mas ainda assim...

Eu tinha ficado tão bêbada que nem me lembrava de tudo que havia feito.

- Sabe o que eu queria? – Perguntei de repente.

- O que? – Ele murmurou devagar, ainda de olhos fechados e eu ri.

Dei um tapa leve em sua cabeça e ele me encarou sorrindo torto.

- Tequila!

Ele fez aquele bico ridiculamente tentador e fingiu me repreender.

- Bell, você não vai ficar bêbada, né?

- Ah amor! Nem vem, o bêbado do relacionamento aqui é você! – Impliquei.

Ele me deu um sorriso bobo e beijou minha clavícula.

- Fala de novo. – Ele sussurrou contra minha pele nua.

- O-o que? – Perguntei com a voz trêmula.

Seus lábios subiram lentamente espalhando beijinhos até meu ouvido.

- Amor. – Ele sussurrou devagar e então mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Me arrepiei imediatamente.

- Edward, _amor_... – Meio que falei/gemi e estiquei o pescoço, lhe dando melhor acesso a área.

Ele riu contra minha pele e voltou a me beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço, ora descendo pra minha clavícula ou então subindo até minha orelha.

E então as luzes se apagaram.

Senti Edward me apertar contra ele e um sorriso nervoso se espalhou pelo meu rosto enquanto ouvia toda a multidão de pessoas gritarem apavoradas.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – Comecei a arfar.

- Bell? Você tá bem? – Edward segurou meu rosto em suas mãos grandes e me obriguei a tentar olhar pra ele, mas não tinha luz.

Me permiti sorrir.

Cara, eu tava ficando boa nessa coisa de encenação.

- Edward? – Sussurrei com a voz bem mais trêmula que antes.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas e ele me puxou pra si, me mantendo firmemente apertada em seu corpo.

- Pessoal! Não se desesperem, daqui a pouco o gerador de emergência vai funcionar. De novo, não se desesperem! – Alice gritou toda prática e responsável num megafone.

Então ouvi ela resmungar alguma coisa e a voz da Rosie substituiu a dela.

- Hey idiotas! Nem pensem em fazer sacanagem na minha casa! Se vocês fizerem, eu saberei! – Rosie disse com a voz meio séria e ao mesmo tempo meio sacana.

Algumas pessoas riram e outras vaiaram elas.

Eu e Edward rimos baixinho.

Alguém passou perto de mim me empurrando, e eu tropecei pra cima do Ed. Por sorte, ele me segurou firme.

- Vamos sair daqui e deixar que o pessoal resolva isso, ok? As luzes vão voltar daqui a pouco, não se preocupe. – Ele sussurrou e nos guiou até onde eu imagino que sejam as escadas.

- Hey! – Gritei olhando em volta na escuridão – Alguém passou a mão na minha bunda.

_Isso não estava no plano._

Edward rosnou baixinho e ouvi uma risadinha perto.

- Me tira daqui, Ed – Sussurrei antes que ele se estressasse.

Ele me guiou até meu quarto e me sentou na cama.

- Fica aqui que eu vou lá pegar algumas velas.

Neguei embora ele não pudesse ver.

- Edward...? – Sussurrei.

- Ahn? – Ele respondeu de perto da porta.

- Não precisa, tem velas no armário embaixo da escrivaninha.

- Merda! – Ouvi ele gritar e um barulho alto.

- Você tá legal? – Perguntei evitando rir.

- Não vou nem te responder, Bell! – Ele resmungou e dessa vez eu ri.

- Usa o celular, EdCat. – Disse de forma óbvia.

- Dãa. – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Ele pegou o celular e iluminou a escrivaninha procurando.

- Baby, que horas são? – Perguntei, mordendo os lábios.

- Oração é na igreja. – Ele disse me olhando, prendendo o riso.

Taquei um travesseiro em sua cabeça e ele riu.

- To falando sério, idiota! To cansada. – Fingi um bocejo.

- Desculpa, Bell. – Ele encarou o visor e pareceu levemente surpreso – Quase 1:30 da manhã.

Até que elas eram pontuais.

- Sei... Vou tomar um banho e por um pijama. – Disse me levantando.

Fui até ele e lhe dei um selinho leve.

- Dorme comigo? – Perguntei, com meu melhor olhar esperançoso.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e me deu outro selinho.

- Sempre que você quiser. – Ele respondeu suavemente.

Sorri de volta e andei o mais calmamente que consegui pro banheiro da suíte.

Só me permiti ter minha crise de pânico quando tranquei a porta.

Rapidamente acendi algumas velas que eu já tinha deixado ali e liguei o chuveiro e então sentei sobre a tampa da privada respirando forte.

- Ai meu Deus! – Arfei pra mim mesma e tampei meu rosto, sussurrando abafadamente – Calma, Bella... É só o Edward, você o ama e nada vai dar errado. Não é como se você fosse fazer alguma merda horrorosa e ele vá sair correndo.

Do nada eu ri baixinho, lembrando de algo que minha prima com certeza diria se tivesse ouvido isso.

- O que pode dar errado? Ele errar o buraco? – Sussurrei pra mim mesma imitando sua voz e sorri.

Me levantei e tentei abrir o zíper, mas o idiota não quis descer.

- Nada pode dar errado, hun? – Perguntei pra mim mesma forçando aquela bostinha de metal. Gritei irritada depois de algum tempo batalhando com o zíper – Merda!

- Eu ouvi isso, hein Bell! – Edward disse risonho do outro lado da porta.

Revirei os olhos e corei, embora ele não pudesse ver.

Enfiei minha cabeça na porta e ele estava sentado na cama sem camisa e lendo algum dos meus livros.

Observei por um momento seu corpo se elevar e descer levemente com sua respiração e então os músculos de seu braço se mexendo quando ele virou a pagina.

Músculos que logo estariam mexendo em _mim_.

Arfei e corei em um tom ridículo de vermelho, tenho certeza.

No mesmo instante ele olhou pra mim, preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, o olhando sob a luz tremula e delicada das velas.

- O zíper... Emperrou... er... Ajuda? – Disse meio confusa e envergonhada por ter de pedir isso a ele.

Ele riu e murmurou um 'sim, senhora' vindo até mim.

Seus dedos estavam frios e eu me arrepiei involuntariamente quando tocaram minha pele.

Ele sorriu pra mim enquanto forçava o fecho. Ele o abriu bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria. Seus dedos escorregaram com o zíper lentamente, tocando minha pele por onde passava.

Eu não pude deixar de encarar seus olhos enquanto os via dançar encarando a minha pele que se mostrava cada vez mais.

Eu estava tão perdida em seu olhar que não percebi quando ele finalmente terminou. O vestido deslizou pelo meu corpo se tornando um amontoado de preto e dourado aos meus pés.

Ao mesmo tempo Edward _arfou, _absorvendo o máximo que pode do meu corpo coberto apenas pela lingerie preta.

Senti o sangue se acumular no meu corpo e dei um passo pra trás, fechando a porta do banheiro com força em sua cara.

Literalmente.

Apoiei-me contra ela, respirando com força.

_De novo, isso não estava nos planos._

- Desculpe, Bell. – Edward falou baixinho contra a porta.

Respirei fundo e murmurei um 'tudo bem' enquanto me enfiava no chuveiro com roupa intima e tudo.

Estranhamente, eu estava mais quente que antes.

Depois de um banho não muito demorado, pra não deixar o coitado esperando muito tempo eu sai. Eu já estava mais calma que antes. Era só ficar mentalizando o quanto eu o amava e o quanto eu o queria que tudo parecia ficar mais... Fácil.

Peguei a roupa que eu tinha deixado separada no canto do banheiro ainda na sacola e respirei fundo a vestindo.

A calcinha não era tão pequena quanto as meninas gostariam, mas não era do tipo grande. Ela era coberta por um shortinho fino e largo azul bebê. A blusa era conjunto do short, mas nem de longe tão simples. A bendita tinha um decote em V que não exatamente pequeno e se fechava atrás por um laçarote.

Eu realmente me senti embrulhada pra presente com aquilo.

Me encarei no espelho do banheiro e sorri.

Pelo menos à luz de velas não parecia tão transparente quanto realmente era.

Respirei fundo uma ultima vez e abri a porta bem devagar, evitando fazer barulho.

Edward estava deitado na minha cama, de calça jeans e só. Seus braços estava cruzados sob sua cabeça e seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Dormiu? – Perguntei baixinho pra mim mesma.

Seus olhos abriram lentamente e ele sorriu. Edward me encarou e então sua boca se abriu levemente, seus olhos percorrendo todo o meu corpo.

- Er... – Mordi o lábio inferior constrangida.

Encarei meus pés despidos, minhas unhas estavam pintadas de um rosa claro graças a Alice e pareciam mais delicadas do que o normal. Ergui um pouco meu rosto, o olhando por sob os cílios e dei um sorriso tímido.

- Oi...?

Ele pareceu sair do transe e se sentou rapidamente.

- Oi! – Ele disse mais alto que o necessário e isso me fez rir baixinho – Er... dormir?

Ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

Ao invés de responder 'sim' como ele esperava, eu apenas dei de ombros e caminhei lentamente até a cama.

Parei bem na sua frente e novamente seus olhos dançaram pelo meu corpo, finalmente voltando até meus olhos.

Me sentei no pequeno espaço ao seu lado e toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos.

Sua pele estava quente, diferente de antes e isso me fez sorrir. Acariciei lentamente seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos. Me inclinei pra frente unindo nossos lábios num selinho.

Ainda com os lábios sobre os dele eu murmurei um 'eu te amo' e então tudo pareceu tão certo e verdadeiro que eu não consegui mais me sentir acanhada ou constrangida pelo que iríamos fazer.

Eu o amava, meu coração já era dele. Agora era vez do meu corpo encontrar seu dono.

**_[N/B]¹_: **_Alerta de LEMON. Quem não curte, pode pular pro [N/B]²._

Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e ele sorriu contra meus lábios, murmurando um 'eu te amo mais' de volta.

E então me beijou. Devagar e docemente, seus lábios se mexeram junto com os meus.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais urgente, e ele me apertou contra si.

Me ajoelhei na cama e passei um dos meus joelhos sobre seu corpo, ficando sentada sobre ele.

Ele pareceu aprovar a nova posição já que me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

Seus lábios logo desceram para o meu pescoço, se divertindo beijando e mordiscando aquela área sensível.

Meu corpo estava completamente consciente de cada mínimo movimento que fazíamos.

De como as nossas respirações aceleradas faziam meus seios roçaram nele com freqüência, ou como suas mãos faziam leves movimentos na minha cintura ora alisando, ora apertando.

Puxei seu cabelo trazendo seus lábios de volta pra mim. Tentei demonstrar o quanto eu o queria com aquele beijo, o quanto eu estava certa disso, o quanto eu estava pronta e principalmente o quanto eu o amava.

Suas mãos avançaram pra dentro da blusa, tocando minhas costas, massageando e me pressionando a ele.

Tentei não pensar muito quando senti sua ereção. Se eu não pensasse eu não me apavoraria. Tudo que eu precisava nesse momento era _sentir_.

Deixei minhas mãos vagarem pelo seu abdômen definido, me divertindo apenas em delinear os quadradinho do seu tanquinho. Apertei seus ombros e me afastei um pouco dele, arrastei minhas unhas desde seus ombros até o fim do seu abdômen e então passei meus dedos pela sua pele, bem em cima do cós da calça.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e avançou com beijos pelo meu colo, chegando perigosamente perto do meu decote, mas então retornando pro pescoço.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a abrir seu cinto. Nem preciso dizer que demorei mais do que eu gostaria, mas foi divertido ouvir sua respiração falhar quando eu finalmente consegui.

Me afastei dele e puxei o cinto num movimento rápido. Sorri ao ver seu rosto corado e seus olhos dançando apaixonadamente pra mim.

- Lindo. – Murmurei beijando a ponta do seu nariz e jogando o cinto longe.

Ele sorriu torto pra mim e tocou o laço das minhas costas. Nos seus olhos havia um pedido mudo de permissão.

Me inclinei novamente pra ele e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Rocei nossos narizes e desci lentamente o rosto, deslizando meus lábios por seu rosto, pescoço e então sua clavícula. Abri meus lábios sobre a pele e chupei, torcendo pra finalmente conseguir deixar uma marca assim como ele fazia comigo.

Senti ele jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer baixinho. Então sua mão finalmente puxou o laço. As alças deslizaram levemente por meus braços, e eu me ergui permitindo que elas escorregassem por minhas mãos.

Senti o sangue se acumular totalmente no meu rosto quando encarei o Edward.

Mantive meu olhar nos olhos de Edward, enquanto ele se _hipnotizava_ pela visão a sua frente. Ele parecia um menino vendo seu primeiro brinquedo, por mais pervertida que tenha parecido essa comparação.

Seus olhos finalmente se arrastaram até os meus e ele deu um sorriso tão lindo que eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

- Porra Bella, eu te amo. Como eu te amo. – Ele jogou as palavras enquanto puxava meu rosto pro seu pela nuca e atacava meus lábios.

Sua mão livre subiu lentamente até meus seios, fazendo minha respiração se acelerar conforme seus dedos se arrastavam pela minha pele quente.

Eu não pude evitar gemer quando ele o tocou, sua mão me massageando delicadamente.

Ele me empurrou pro lado, se deitando em cima de mim. Eu não pude sentir muito do seu peso, já que ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, mas pude sentir o bastante do seu corpo pra perceber o quão quente ele estava.

Bom, não é como se eu estivesse muito diferente.

Ele desceu beijos por todo o meu pescoço, descendo cada vez mais até meu colo e então meu seio esquerdo. Sua boca o tomou enquanto ele massageava e torcia o mamilo do outro.

Pressionei seu rosto contra meu seio, pelos seus cabelos da nuca.

- Edward... – Arfei quando ele mordiscou aquela área mega sensível.

Cara, aquilo era ridiculamente bom. Agora eu entendia toda a obsessão das meninas.

- Hun...? – Ele perguntou enquanto trocava a boca de seio.

- Tão bom... – Foi só o que consegui dizer quando sua mão livre resolveu apalpar minha barriga.

Sua mão continuou descendo, seus dedos se arrastando lentamente por minha barriga e então brincando com o elástico do short.

Senti ele chupar meu seio ao mesmo tempo que sua mão escorregou pra dentro da minha roupa íntima.

Meu corpo arqueou contra o seu quando sua mão tocou meu clitóris, e cara... Não há como realmente descrever a sensação de seus dedos correndo pela minha pele molhada. Eu gemi alto quando um de seus dedos brincou na minha entrada.

Seus lábios subiram de volta pelo meu pescoço enquanto ele me massageava lá em baixo.

Eu devia estar gemendo ridiculamente alto porque eu meio que conseguia me ouvir através da música alta que já havia voltado no andar de baixo.

Seus dedos ora faziam movimentos circulares naquele amontoado de nervos, ora me penetravam levemente; ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão livre brincava com meu seio e seus lábios com meu pescoço.

Em pouco tempo aquela mistura de sensações foi ficando demais e meu corpo começou a tremer embaixo do seu.

Meus olhos se apertaram enquanto _eu_ me apertava ao redor dos dedos de Edward lá embaixo. Tudo que eu consegui ver foram pequenos filetes de luz branca quando meu corpo se aquietou, a sensação incrível ainda me assolando.

Vi apenas o reflexo da mão de Edward indo até seus lábios e o ouvi gemer alguma coisa baixinho, mas eu ainda estava desnorteada demais.

Ele voltou a dar beijos calmos pelo meu pescoço até minha boca.

- Alguma coisa a declarar? – Ele perguntou naquele tom brincalhão de sempre.

Suspirei e o puxei pra um beijo nada calmo.

Ele riu quando eu o soltei.

- Bela declaração.

- Cala a boca. – Ri.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e ele me puxou pra outro beijo. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e puxou meu short pelas minhas pernas.

Corei em uma dezena de tons de roxo, sob seu olhar.

- Eu gosto de azul. – Ele disse sorrindo torto.

Revirei os olhos e o empurrei pro lado, sentando em cima da sua barriga.

- Aposto que gosta. - Brinquei e ele riu entre o beijo que eu dei.

Suas mãos desciam e subiam pela minha perna, até que pararam no elástico da minha calcinha, o puxando levemente.

- Sabe o que é injusto? – Sussurrei enquanto mordiscava seu maxilar.

Apoiei minhas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e me inclinei pra frente, chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele fez um 'hun' meio tremido embaixo de mim e eu sorri por saber que eu trambém provocava esse tipo de reação nele.

- Você tá mais vestido que eu. – Fiz minha melhor voz emburrada.

Ele riu alto embaixo de mim e me jogou pro lado num movimento tão rápido que eu soltei um gritinho.

- Isso pode ser resolvido facilmente, minha cara.

Eu ri enquanto ele se ajoelhava e abria o botão e então o fecho de sua calça.

- Faça as honras, Bell. – Ele sussurrou segurando minhas mãos e as pousando em seu quadril.

Engoli em seco enquanto me ajoelhava na sua frente. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo enquanto abaixava sua calça, me obrigando a manter meu olhar preso ao seu.

Ele se deitou na cama e eu puxei a calça por suas pernas. Tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha quando encarei sua boxer preta.

Não era muito fácil ignorar o tamanho da coisa.

Ele me estendeu sua mão e eu me deitei ao seu lado.

De repente eu estava mais nervosa que antes, muito mais.

Ele coçou minha nuca e me deu um beijo calmo e lento. Parecendo saborear minha boca.

- Tenha calma, Bell... – Ele sussurrou enquanto sua mão descia por minhas costas, massageando toda a tensão da área – Eu só vou fazer isso se você quiser, lembra?

Engoli em seco.

- Porque você tem que ser assim tão perfeito? – Soltei sem querer, e ele sorriu torto pra mim.

- Porque eu te amo e você merece muito mais que isso.

Sua mão pousou no meu quadril e ele afundou o rosto no meu pescoço. Sua respiração era quente, e me fez arrepiar automaticamente, o que obviamente o fez rir.

- Seu bobo. – Resmunguei o fazendo rir mais ainda contra minha pele.

Toquei seu rosto com minha mão e ele o levantou, me olhando.

Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes naquele instante que tudo que eu pude fazer foi beijá-lo como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Acho que ele entendeu o recado, pois ele me virou, novamente ficando entre minhas pernas e puxou minha calcinha. Eu ergui meu quadril para ajudá-lo e mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto ele retirava a última peça.

Mesmo não o vendo, eu sabia que ele estava me olhando então eu corei de qualquer forma.

- Hey, não fique envergonhada, ok? – Ele sussurrou se deitando novamente em cima de mim e disse em tom brincalhão – Não é como se você fosse a única pelada aqui.

Automaticamente abri os olhos, super consciente da sua ereção contra minha coxa.

- Edward! – O censurei de brincadeira, embora ainda estivesse envergonhada – Porque você tem que ser assim tão liberal?

Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos e me olhou sério.

- Eu sou nudista, Bell.

Minhas mãos que estavam descansando em suas costas desceram até sua bunda durinha e ele me deu um sorriso sacana.

- Talvez isso não seja um problema. – Sorri, apertando sua bunda.

- Depois o tarado sou eu. – Ele brincou, voltando a me beijar.

Sua mão avançou por entre nossos corpos tocando meu clitóris novamente. Eu arfei com a sensação novamente.

- Tão molhada... – Ele gemeu contra minha boca.

Acho que por impulso apertei seu corpo contra o meu e ele se ergueu, estendendo a mão até sua calça, no pé da cama.

Assisti ele tirar uma camisinha do bolso e abri-lá.

Respirei fundo, me obrigando a não fechar os olhos como uma boba. Mantive meus olhos nos seus até ele terminar de colocá-la.

Apertei seus ombros com força quando o senti na minha entrada.

- Shii... – Ele sussurrou contra mim e eu nem percebi que minha respiração estava tão... audível.

- Desculpa. – Murmurei de volta apertando meus olhos com força.

Ele tocou meu rosto e eu o encarei.

- Bell, você tem que relaxar, ok?

Respirei fundo e assenti, me obrigando a relaxar.

- Aqui, concentre-se nisso. – Ele sussurrou devagar abaixando seus lábios sobre os meus.

Ele pegou meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes e o puxou de leve, me fazendo suspirar. E então me beijou, devagar e de forma tão apaixonada que quase não senti a pontada de dor ao ser penetrada pela primeira vez.

Ele ficou parado dentro de mim, embora continuasse me beijando.

Aos poucos ele começou a se movimentar. Sua cabeça caiu sobre meu ombro e ele distribui beijos por ali.

Arqueei o corpo quando o sentir aumentar a velocidade. A dor já havia passado e agora uma sensação semelhante a de quando seus dedos estiveram em mim me dominava, mas bem mais forte.

- Bell... – Ele gemeu contra minha pele, me dando uma mordida leve – Tão... apertada...

Corei e segurei seus cabelos com força, sentindo meu corpo arquear novamente contra o seu. Devagar, a sensação de antes foi crescendo.

- E-Edward... – Gemi alto quando seus lábios tomaram meu seio.

Ele lambeu, beijou e mordiscou ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos.

Cruzei meus tornozelos em suas costas, o fazendo ir ainda mais fundo que antes, e ambos gememos com a sensação.

Meu corpo começou a tremer sob o seu, e tenho certeza que gemi seu nome várias vezes. Seus lábios voltaram pro meu e pela voracidade de seu beijo tenho certeza que ele estava tão próximo do ápice quanto eu.

Quando sua mão serpenteou até meu clitóris foi demais pra mim. Meu corpo teve espasmos e o dele logo me seguiu.

Nos beijamos erraticamente enquanto nossos corpos tremiam e gemidos escapavam por nossas bocas.

Meu corpo finalmente relaxou e Edward saiu de mim, tirando a camisinha e a amarrando. Não tenho certeza do que ele fez com ela, já que meus olhos se fecharam sem minha permissão.

_**[N/B]²: **Quem não curte lemon, já pode voltar a ler._

Senti seu corpo se deitar atrás de mim e ele nos cobrir.

Edward distribui beijos pelo meu ombro e pescoço e eu sorri pra ele, virando o rosto para o beijar.

O beijo foi doce e lento, mas ao mesmo tempo demonstrava um numero enorme de emoções.

- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou por fim.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter confiado em mim, por ter me permitido ser o seu primeiro e principalmente por me amar.

Me virei pra ele e sorri.

- Que saco, para de ser tão perfeito, vai. – Sussurrei de volta e ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso torto.

- Eu não sou perfeito, Bell. Eu só te amo mais do que deveria.

- Você é perfeito pra mim, isso que importa. – Eu sussurrei o puxando pra outro beijo – A propósito, eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu me puxando pra deitar sobre seu peito.

Inspirei com força sentindo seu cheiro misturado ao meu e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

O sono me dominou logo, mas apesar da música alta que ainda soava no andar de baixo, eu nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, cara! Não acredito que acabou! Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham apreciado esse fim tanto quanto eu.

Mas como eu não consigo me despedir dessa fic ainda, eu vou ter que fazer um epilogo.

Mas desde já, eu agradeço a todos que estiveram comigo e com a Mylla por tanto tempo! Essa fic passou por várias emoções e eu sempre adorei ver a reação de vocês leitores. Então muito obrigada pra quem sempre me deixou reviews, me dando dicas ou apenas me parabenizando.

Se essa fic fez tanto sucesso foi graças a vocês! E eu nunca poderei ser mais grata ;D'

A gente, vou parar por aqui se não eu vou chorar, ok? Ainda vai ter epilogo, ai lá eu choro. Rs

Eu voltei da praia hoje, terça. Foi uma correria danada, haha. Tava lá dormindo tranquilona, até que minha mãe começou a gritar acordando todo mundo dizendo que o chefe tava chamando meu pai ¬¬'

Fala serio, trabalhar num feriado é sacanagem, mas tudo bem. Corremos praticamente de pijamas pro carro, com nem metade da bagagem e caímos na estrada. Andamos a maior parte do tempo no acostamento, fugindo do transito que tava horrível! E graças a Deus, o veio chegou a tempo. HUSAHUSAUSHA

Nem preciso falar, que cheguei e fui direto dormir, né? Ai vamos ter que voltar lá no sábado pra pegar o que ficou por lá, mas tudo bem. Nem ligo de voltar pra praia, já que nesse feriado mais fez frio que tudo.

Cara, vou me ir que já falei muito, ok? Tenho que dormir, babys!

Vou deixar pra Mylla responder as reviews, porque eu sei que ela adora e ela merece. Foi minha beta desde o inicio da fic! E mesmo parando pra ter bebê, sempre mantivemos contato uma com a outra e sempre me ajudou na fic.

Beijos meus amores! Nos vemos no epilogo! E espero que tenham curtido o meu final *-*

.

.

**N/B: **Amores da minha vidinha... É o fim! *Mylla em momento emo, chora em algum canto da casa*

Eu nem tenho palavras pra descrever esse final... Mentira, tenho sim! xD *peguei vcs*

Simplesmente lindo. Tivemos de um tudo nesse capitulo... Humor, emoção, supense, lemon *perva mode on* e todo essa doçura q quase me deixou diabética. Amei tudo pq adoro finais felizes. *-*

Graças a Odin a Raffa vai fazer um epílogo, ainda não estou pronta pra me despedir de BVCG... Vou parar por aqui se não eu vou chorar até amanha. Era pra postagem ter saido antes mas o email da Raffa ficou de sacanagem com a nossa cara e ela não conseguiu me enviar o arquivo completo. ¬¬"

Só tenho a agradecer a cada um de vcs pelo carinho imenso q vcs demonstraram por essa fic, obrigado por fazer dessa mais uma história de sucesso da Raffa. Nem sei descrever o carinho enorme q eu tenho por ela... E como costumo dizer, se eu morasse no Rio ou ela em Brasília, seriamos melhores amigas com certeza. *sobe num banquinho e fala* Amo essa carioca q eu conheci por acaso e não consigo passar nem um dia sem falar com ela por SMS. Amo vc Raffa! *fica vermelha*

Bom... Depois das declarações de amor e afins, vou me despedindo pq já falei demais!

.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Sylvie Louvain: **Concordo com vc, finalmente temos agarração nessa fic! *perva mode on*

Plano da Alice foi perfeito! Gostou? Eu amei!

Fico tão feliz por saber q alguem ama essa fic tanto quanto eu. Obrigado pelo carinho.

Beijos!

**Karol Rodrigues: **O Ed é um amor neh? Infelizmente não tem um igual disponivel no mercado *snif*

Mas torça muito, quem sabe vc não dá sorte e (assim como eu) encontra um genérico por ai! xD

Sim sim... Esse é o ultimo gata. Também tõ meio depressiva, mas pelo menos vai ter o epílogo! E tipo... Não conta pra ninguem, mas já tem uma outra fic vindo por aí. *fala baixinho pra ninguem ouvir*

Quando ela começar a ser publicada, disponibilizaremos o link, ok? E desculpa pela demora.

Beijos!

**fernando o noivo da tatiana: **Ahá! Finalmente o moço resolveu dar as caras!

Quanta honra termos um homem entre nós! Estou lisongeada. Aqui vai o meu bem vindo pra vc rapaz \õ/

Pena q é o fim! T.T

Q bom q vc gostou da história.

Abraços (pra noiva num ficar com ciuminho u.u)!

**Izabela: **Q bom q vc gostou gata!

Beijos!

**Izabela: (não sei se é a mesma)**

Valeu a pena mesmo esperar né.

Q bom q vc gostou do capitulo flor.

Beijos!

**Bela: **A cara do Edward sem duvida foi impagável! Cara de bobão mesmo! kkkkk

Alice sempre tem planos geniais. FATO!

Gostou do lemon? Eu particularmente ADORO uma limonada! ;D

Beijos!

**maa cullen: **Gata, como vc pergunta eim! kkkkkk

Mas espero q vc tenha gostado da festinha... E também da super limonada q a chefa preparou. *-*

Eu também não queria q esse fosse o ultimo capitulo mas infelizmente será. T.T

Ainda bem q teremos o epílogo por ai! xD

Desculpa a demora pra postar... Foi culpa minha mesmo! *se esconde*

E vc é muito fofa! Obrigado pelas 2 reviews q vc deixou.

Dante mandou beijos (meio babados mais tudo bem xD) pra vc.

Beijos!

**Alanna: **Q bom q vc gostou do capitulo anterior... Espero q esse tenha agradado também.

Num fica triste pq vai acabar não... Tem outra vindo por ai! xD

A Raffa agradece o carinho (e eu também) e como ela é uma pessoa humilde, ela (quase) não ficou viada com os seus elogios xD

Beijos!

**: **Bom... Tivemos mais um pouco de Rose e Emm nesse capitulo, espero q vc tenha aprovado xD

A Raffa arrasa nas roupas né? Não é a toa q ela vai fazer moda *-*

Obrigado pelo carinho flor.

Beijos!

**Carla Hale: **Eu também fico rindo horrores dos momentos comédia dessa fic.

Espero q o capitulo tenha atendido as suas espectativas.

Beijos!

**Bela: **A Bella, lenta? Nem um pouco né!

Acho q so não é mais devagar pq é uma pessoa só! kkkkkk

Esse foi o ultimo capitulo... Mas não chora não, ainda tem o epílogo! xD

Beijos!

**l:** Sim, sim, esse foi o final T.T

E não, não estamos zoando com a sua cara u.u

Espero q vc tenha gostado do capitulo e q ele tenha atendido as suas espectativas.

Beijos!

**Nanamaia: **Concordo com vc.

Super triste esse ser o fim, mas nem tudo o q é bom pode durar pra sempre né. T.T

Espero q vc tenha curtido esse finalzinho.

Beijos!

**Carol Black Cullen: **Q bom q vc tá gostando flor. xD

Beijos!

**PipocaSeduzente:** Aiin gata, obrigado pelo carinho.

Essa fic é demais mesmo né? (sou super suspeita a falar *assobia*)

Pena q acabou. u.u

Beijos!

**Bella: **É gata, infelizmente esse foi o ultimo.

Mas o final foi super meigo, né?

Espero q vc tenha gostado.

Beijos!

**dudacardinot:** Não meu bem, a Raffa não desistiu da fic.

O capitulo demorou a sair pq ela queria fazer um final bem legal, digno de vcs leitores.

Infelizmente o tempo também não colaborou. Ela estudando demais, ultimo ano do Ensino Médio é dureza.

Eu tô de licença da faculdade, mas tenho meu bebê pra cuidar e uma filha de 2 anos, fora q estou estudando pra concurso também.

Desculpe pela demora. E espero q vc tenha curtido o final tanto quanto eu.

Beijos!

.

Quem tem conta aqui no site, foi respondido por PM, ok?

Nos vemos no epílogo.

Beijos gatinhos e gatinhas!

_Mylla Lino (ou Lady Sanctorum, como vc achar melhor xD)_

_._

_._

**PS: **Como vamos nos despedir no epílogo e vcs são os melhores leitores do mundo, a Raffa decidiu (e eu apoiei totalmente) fazer uma votação em agradecimento as 1144 reviews q recebemos.

É o seguinte, vcs vão escolher de quem vai ser o POV do epílogo: Bells ou EdCat?

É só colocar no final da sua review a sua escolha e cruzar os dedinhos pra Raffa escolher o q vc quer. Quem tiver o maior número de votos ganha.

Simples não? Então, não esqueça de deixar a sua review. Vamos chegar as 1200? *-*

*cruza os dedos*

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	45. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Ed's Pov_

Lentamente me senti acordar na cama. Num dia normal eu me espreguiçaria completamente, mas não hoje. Simplesmente pelo fato de ter outro corpo perfeitamente embrenhado com o meu.

Isabella Swan. Minha Bella estava nua parcialmente em cima do meu corpo, seus braços circulavam minha cintura e suas pernas se misturavam com as minhas. Apesar da falta de roupas seu corpo estava completamente quente, igual a meu.

Lentamente abri meus olhos e encarei o teto, maravilhado com as lembranças da noite passada.

Eu nunca imaginaria que a minha tímida namorada poderia tomar um passo tão grande pra nossa primeira vez. Quer dizer, ela estava tão diferente de quando eu a conheci, dentro daquele baby doll azul semitransparente.

Quando eu a conheci ela se vestia quase como um menininho, o que contrastava totalmente com seu rosto de boneca. A única coisa que continuava igual e provavelmente nunca iria mudar era a cor em suas bochechas. Ela corava por tudo, o que sempre a fazia parecer mais inocente do que realmente era.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa ao meu lado e me apertou contra si.

Sorri e fiz um cafuné em seus cabelos. Aos poucos ela foi acordando. Sua respiração deixou de ser tão lenta e suas pálpebras tremeram. Assisti seus olhos se abrirem e aquele mar de chocolate me encarar brilhantemente.

- Hum... Bom dia. – Ela sussurrou contra meu peito, voltando a fechar os olhos e se aconchegando contra mim.

- Bom dia, luz do dia. – Cantarolei beijando sua testa.

- Estamos animados hoje, é? – Ela disse com a voz embolada, sem nem mesmo se mexer.

- Bom, porque eu não estaria? Eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida ontem, com a mulher que eu amo. Não vejo nenhuma tristeza aí.

- Ahn... Edward! – Ela murmurou sem graça contra minha barriga, se encolhendo.

Eu ri e a puxei pra cima, a beijando antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ela suspirou e relaxou em meus braços, retribuindo o beijo.

Seu corpo subiu sobre o meu e não pude evitar me sentir mais _acordado_ que antes.

Ao invés de corar ou algo do tipo, como eu imaginei, Bella apenas riu e desceu os beijos pelo maxilar e pescoço. Quando ela chupou meu pescoço segurei sua cintura e a joguei pro lado, subindo em cima dela.

- Parece que alguém gostou de deixar marcas, hein? – Impliquei e ela riu.

- Acho que eu descobri porque você gosta tanto disso. – Ela brincou puxando meu rosto de volta pro seu pela minha nuca.

Quando ela se afastou pra tomar ar brinquei:

- Quem está animada agora, hum?

Ela deu um sorriso divertido e mexeu a coxa contra minha ereção.

- Definitivamente, você.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Bell? – Brinquei.

.

- Bom dia, crianças. – Cumprimentei Alice e Jasper que estavam enroscados um no outro na mesa do café-da-manhã.

- Estamos sorridentes hoje, não é Jazz? – Alice brincou nos indicando com a cabeça.

Ele deu uma risadinha discreta e a puxou par mais perto.

- Oh sim, Allie. Porque não estaríamos, não é? Tivemos uma _ótima_ noite! – Ele declarou nos olhando maldosamente.

Senti Bell apertar minha mão e devolvi o aperto. A confortando.

- Bom pra vocês, babacas. Porque eu também tive uma excelente noite. E não, não vamos falar sobre isso. – Declarei, logo cortando a baixinha antes que ela fizesse alguma pergunta pra constranger a Bella.

Alice fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Edward você é um saco!

- Ele não é nada! – Bella disse divertida se sentado ao meu lado e descansando o rosto no meu ombro.

- Nem vem, você só diz isso porque o ama! – Alice resmungou bebendo seu suco de uva e ainda fazendo cara feia.

Minha namorada ergueu as mãos no ar e sorriu.

- Desculpa, mas isso eu não posso negar.

- Ahn, que lindo o amor! – Ouvimos uma versão estridente e afemininada da voz do Emmett soar pelo cômodo.

- Gay. – Resmunguei sob uma falsa tosse pra ele que apenas gargalhou pra mim.

Rose me ignorou completamente e sentou de lado no colo da Bell. Ela cobriu sua boca com uma mão e sussurrou algo no ouvido da minha namorada.

Um forte tom de vermelho cobriu as bochechas da Bell e Rosalie jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo.

- Agora é assim, é? – Reclamei prendendo o riso.

- Desculpa, mas eu também gostaria de rir. – Alice reclamou.

- É que eu falei pra Bells que... – Rose tentou, mas Bella foi mais rápida tampando sua boca com as mãos.

- Que...? – Jasper insistiu, sorrindo da cena.

Dois segundos depois Bell pulou em sua cadeira arrastando a mão na toalha de mesa.

- Rosie, sua babaca nojenta! Eca! – Ela acusou – Você me lambeu!

Nós rimos, e a loira se levantou depois de plantar um beijo na bochecha da Bell que apenas fez um bico, a ignorando.

Passei meu braço sobre seus ombros e a puxei pra mim. Inclinei-me pra poder sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Pode deixar que depois eu a aviso que só quem pode te lamber aqui só eu. – Disse pra logo em seguida chupar levemente o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Ela começou a tossir do nada e eu ri alto disso.

- Idiota. – Ela resmungou, me empurrando de leve.

É, parece que a versão desinibida e provocadora da minha Bella já tinha ido embora.

.

.

.

- Prontos, caras? – A voz de Emmett sussurrou pra mim e todos os alunos do último ano.

Ele tinha tirado o dia livre na faculdade e voltado pra Forks High School só pra nos ajudar. Ele meio que adorava as brincadeiras de fim de ano, independente se fossem da sua turma ou não.

Murmuramos um 'sim' bem baixinho e ele sorriu diabolicamente pra nós.

Era uma antiga tradição do Forks High School que os veteranos que saíssem dessem 'boas vindas' aos novos veteranos de alguma forma... Divertida. Pelo menos pra nós.

- No 3, crianças... – Ele sussurrou espiando por sobre a mureta do pátio – 1, 2,... 3!

Nos levantamos simultaneamente e atiramos com força milhões de bexigas d'água nos alunos que saiam animados da aula de Ed. Física. Por um minuto eles só se protegeram da água confusos, e então pareceram sacar, correndo pra se esconder em algum lugar próximo e rindo.

Nosso estoque estava quase terminando quando ouvimos o grito irritado da diretora.

- Mas eu não acredito nisso! – Ela berrou andando a passos rápidos até o meio do pátio.

- Cessar fogo! – Emmett gritou pra nós, mas foi tarde demais.

Uma das bexigas d'água pegou no pé da diretora.

Todos congelamos por um momento assistindo a mascara de horror preencher seu rosto velho.

- Fudeu. – Murmurei pra mim mesmo.

Foi como se essa simples palavra despertasse todo mundo. Corremos desesperados, nos espalhando o máximo possível.

Acabei indo parar no segundo andar, no corredor dos banheiros.

Torci minha blusa que tinha sido molhada no meio do fogo e ri da minha cara vermelha refletida no vidro da janela. Até que tinha sido engraçado.

O sinal tocou me surpreendendo e ouvi ao longe o barulho aleatório de conversas. De longe consegui reconhecer a voz da minha Bell. Esgueirei-me pelo corredor até ver ela sair da sala rindo de alguma coisa que Ângela disse.

- Psiu... – Murmurei alto, mas ela não ouviu. Tive de chamar mais duas vezes até a Ângela olhar em volta e me ver.

Ela deu uma cotovelada de leve na Bell e murmurou alguma coisa, que fez minha namorada ficar vermelha. Ela me olhou ainda sem graça e eu a chamei com um dedo.

Ela esperou um pouco as pessoas irem embora e então caminhou lentamente até mim.

- Hey EdCat. – Ela sorriu suavemente.

Segurei sua cintura com firmeza e a puxei pro fundo do corredor. Ela deu um gritinho, mas se deixou levar. Joguei seu corpo pequeno contra a parede, tendo o cuidado de não machucá-la, e ataquei seus lábios. Suas mãos pequenas se infiltraram no meu cabelo e seu corpo rapidamente se moldou ao meu.

- Feliz último dia de aula. – Murmurei quando o beijo foi interrompido pela falta de oxigênio.

- Hum... _Muito_ obrigada – Ela riu colando nossos lábios novamente, sem se importar nem um pouco com sua blusa molhada, graças a mim.

.

.

.

O tempo passou mais do que rápido depois do fim do ensino médio, e tudo que me lembro são mera recordações do inicio da época mais feliz da minha vida.

Acabou que fomos todos para Dartmouth, em New Hampshire. Meus pais resolveram nos dar um voto de confiança permitindo que morássemos nos alojamentos da faculdade. As maiores merdas da minha vida foram feitas lá, as maiores aventuras e conquistas. Eu me formei com um diploma cheio de honras e um emprego no hospital de Hanover.

Bella fez letras, e agora trabalhava numa editora bem perto do hospital. Depois que acabamos a universidade decidimos morar juntos, num apartamento que meus pais nos deram de presente. No inicio foi difícil fazer-la aceitar o presente, mas não é como se nós também não pudéssemos comprar o apartamento se quiséssemos.

Alice tinha cursado moda, e agora morava com o Jasper em uma casa grande no leste de New Hampshire, perto do Maine, onde o Jasper se orgulhava de dizer que velejava. Eu tentei velejar com ele e Alice uma vez, mas Bella vomitou a viagem toda e então nunca mais tentamos de novo.

Emmett e Rosalie tinham se formado antes de nós. Emmett tinha aberto uma academia enquanto Rosalie trabalhava num estúdio de fotografia no centro. Eles tinham comprado uma casa tão grande quanto à de Alice e Jasper, com um quintal imenso, e viviam dizendo que logo, logo encheriam aquilo de filhos. Considerando a habilidade dos dois de agir como coelhos, eu não duvidava.

Assim como em todo feriado de fim de ano, nós tínhamos voltado pra Forks pra comemorar com nossos pais.

Bella e eu estávamos ficando em meu velho quarto, enquanto os outros casais ficavam em seus respectivos quartos da adolescência.

- Edward você quer me fazer ter um ataque do coração? Sério, você me odeia tanto assim? – Alice dramatizou entrando sem permissão no meu quarto.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez, anã? – Perguntei com a voz o mais desinteressada possível, enquanto mexia no computador.

- O que você fez? Bom, você sabotou minha festa do pijama! Como você teve coragem? – Ela questionou agora mudando o tom de voz de irritado pra choroso.

Não importa quanto tempo passasse, essa voz ainda funcionava comigo.

Eu sei, eu sou fraco.

- Alice, eu não fiz nada... O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me virando pra ela.

- A Bella não quer passar o fim de semana da festa comigo porque disse que vocês vão sair. – Ela murmurou fazendo bico.

- Ah, isso. – Eu disse, sem realmente saber o que dizer.

O Natal esse ano cairia numa segunda-feira, então Alice ia fazer a festa do dia 24 no domingo à noite e viraríamos todos juntos. Ela tinha cismado que as meninas tinham que ficar desde sexta-feira juntas a ajudando.

Rose foi a primeira a correr com o Emmett pra bem longe, eles tinham se casado antes mesmo de terminarem a faculdade e viviam se escondendo na mansão Hale, quando vínhamos visitar meus pais e Alice inventava esse tipo de coisa. Sempre que Rosalie queria fugir da Alice, ela alegava que precisava ter um 'tempo de casal' com o marido, já que o trabalho de fotógrafa consumia muito seu tempo.

Como eu sabia que a Bella odiava essas coisas eu já tinha a convencido, de forma muito fácil devo acrescentar, a ficar comigo.

- Você não tem nada a me dizer? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Alice, nós somos um casal, lembra? Porque você não sai com o Jasper? Eu e a Bella precisamos do nosso próprio tempo um pouco. – Disse com a minha melhor voz séria.

- Edward, seu cretino, você tirou essa frase daquele filme estúpido que a gente viu ontem! – Ela jogou meu travesseiro em mim – Cala a boca.

Eu ri e devolvi o golpe com outro travesseiro.

- Tudo bem, eu não nego. Mas é verdade, eu quero sair com minha namorada na véspera do natal. Quero poder comemorar _só_ com ela, entende?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Sabe, se você fosse um irmão mais legal eu até poderia convencê-la a usar aquela fantasia mega sexy de mamãe Noel que eu a obriguei a comprar, mas como você não é... – Ela deixou a frase solta no ar e dançou pra fora do quarto.

- Alice! – Gritei me levantando automaticamente da cadeira.

Ela gargalhou do corredor, enquanto me deixava ali cheio de curiosidade e com a imaginação a mil.

_Baixinha estúpida!_

.

Na sexta à noite eu peguei a Bell em sua casa e a prendi com o cinto de segurança no Volvo.

Ela estava incrível. Quer dizer, mais incrível que o normal. Um vestido curto, de mangas compridas, azul marinho envolvia seu corpo pequeno e curvilíneo e uma meia-calça preta grossa cobria suas pernas até se encontrar com uma bota preta de cano curto. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam ondulados e numa leve desordem, no maior estilo acabei-de-ter-um-ótimo-sexo-selvagem e seus olhos estavam adornados por sombra preta esfumada.

- Eu queria que você pudesse se ver como eu estou te vendo agora. – Disse ainda maravilhado.

Ela corou e abaixou o rosto, sem graça.

Eu ri e balancei levemente a cabeça. Liguei o carro e acelerei deixando sua casa pra trás.

- Eu queria saber que tipo de drogas você usa quando eu não estou perto. – Ela brincou depois de se recuperar.

- _Your love is my drug_ – Citei com uma voz profunda e meio rouca.

- Ok, Kesha! – Ela riu, reconhecendo o refrão da música.

Ela ligou o radio numa música calma, e deixou tocando baixinha. Depois de algum tempo dirigindo ela pareceu finalmente perceber que não reconhecia o caminho por onde estávamos indo.

- Edward, você está me seqüestrando? – Ela murmurou franzindo o nariz de forma bonitinha.

Eu sorri torto.

- Oh, sim. Você vai ficar comigo pra sempre, amarrada numa cama! – Tentei fazer uma voz séria, mas acabei falhando.

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Você sabe que eu não preciso ser forçada pra fazer isso, né?

- Obrigada Deus, por essa namorada incrível! – Disse olhando pro céu e ela gargalhou alto ao meu lado.

Eu realmente tinha que agradecer. Depois que nós tínhamos iniciado nossa vida sexual há alguns anos atrás no aniversário dela, Bella tinha se soltado muito mais, pelo menos nessa área em particular. Sempre que estávamos sozinhos era como se uma versão desinibida e liberal da Bella substituísse seu ser naturalmente tímido.

Descansei uma das minhas mãos em sua coxa coberta pela meia calça e lhe dei um sorriso torto, logo voltando meu olhar para a estrada.

- Nós merecemos essa noite, amor. A gente nunca tem a casa só pra nós quando vem pra cá, não de verdade...

Vi pelo canto do olho ela assentir e sorrir.

- Verdade. Mas você sabe que eu não me importo se estamos numa casa lotada ou numa casa só nossa. Desde que eu esteja com você... – Ela sorriu e olhou pro teto do carro, franzindo o cenho. Então acrescentou de forma meio obvia – E a porta do quarto esteja trancada.

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

- E... Isso significa que você pode ser o quão vocal quiser. – Acrescentei com um entusiasmo exagerado e apertei sua coxa de leve.

Ela me deu um leve tapa no braço e riu.

- Idiota!

Aproveitei que a estrada estava vazia e era reta pra dar um rápido beijo na minha namorada.

- Não é linda a forma como você continua me chamando de 'idiota'? – Brinquei voltando à estrada – Você me chama assim desde o primeiro dia, Bell – Suspirei de brincadeira e assenti pro nada, fingindo estar impressionado – Muito romântica, amor.

Ela revirou os olhos e então colocou sua mão sobre a minha, que estava em sua coxa.

- Pelo menos eu sou constante. – Ela disse satisfeita.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

Cerca de meia hora depois, chegamos ao nosso destino. Bell parecia perdida, encarando os pequenos chalés que assomavam um ao lado do outro, na rua.

Parei o carro em frente a um chalé maior, com uma grande placa em madeira escrito 'Recepção'.

- Fala sério? Onde estamos? – Ela perguntou quando eu abri a porta pra ela.

- Gostou? – Perguntei antes de responder sua pergunta.

- Dãa! Claro, é fofo... E tão romântico, Edward – Ela me deu um sorriso doce que praticamente me obrigou a ir até ela e a puxar pros meus braços.

- Você merece, Bell. – Foi tudo o que eu disse antes de beijá-la delicadamente.

Nos separamos sorrindo.

- Certo, vamos fazer o check-in. – Declarei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Subimos as pequenas escadas até as portas do chalé, quando Bell olhou confusa pras suas mãos e braços.

- Bell?

- Droga, esqueci a bolsa no carro. – Ela murmurou dando um tapa estalado em sua própria testa. No mesmo instante ela começou a massagear o local e fazer bico – Ai.

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Não se castigue pelos seus erros, Bell... O mundo fará isso por você. – Brinquei e ela me olhou feio – Brincadeira!

- Certo, certo. Seu chato. – Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés, já que a botinha tinha saltos minúsculos que não faziam diferença nenhuma, e me deu um suave selinho – Eu vou ao carro procurar a bolsa. Você pode ir fazer o check-in. Já te encontro.

Assenti e fui em direção ao balcão.

Uma mulher ruiva estava lá.

- Bom dia. – Sorri já empolgado com o dia e noite que eu e Bell teríamos.

Ela me deu um grande sorriso de volta.

- Bom dia. – Sua voz era baixa, então tive de me inclinar pra frente pra ouvir melhor – Veio fazer o check-in?

- Aham.

Seu cabelo estava preso num coque baixo e sua franja ficava caindo em cima de seus olhos o tempo todo, o que a fazia ter o hábito de ficar soprando pra cima.

Ela sorriu novamente e começou a digitar algo no computador.

- Você está sozinho? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio escondida pela franja e tombou a cabeça pro lado.

Franzi o cenho, confuso.

- Você quer saber pra quantas pessoas é o quarto? – Perguntei na dúvida.

O sorriso continuava lá, o que estava começando a me dar um certo medo. Acho que a combinação de cabelo vermelho com o batom vermelhão ajudava nisso.

Ela estendeu a mão sobre o balcão e tocou meu braço.

- É claro, bobinho. – Seus olhos se estreitaram e sua mão continuou no meu braço.

_Alerta de mulher psicopata no ar._

- Certo... – Arrastei a palavra dando um passo incerto pra trás – O quarto é pra dois, por favor.

Seu sorriso se abalou um pouco, mas só um pouco.

- Ok, duas camas de solteiro? – Ela me pareceu esperançosa agora.

- Uma de casal é obvio. – Bell apareceu do nada com a bolsa pendurada no ombro e parecendo irritada.

Ela puxou minha mão a pondo em seu ombro e se aconchegou contra mim.

- Er... Sua irmã? – A recepcionista tentou outra vez.

_Coitada_.

- Namorada. – Bella falou de forma bem lenta e então estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora – Isso é mesmo necessário pra fazer a droga do check-in?

A recepcionista se retesou na cadeira e soprou com força a franja pra cima.

- Não, senhora. Apenas curiosidade. – Disse seca e então se dirigiu apenas a mim, ignorando a Bell por completo – Reservo pra quantos dias?

- Apenas hoje e amanhã. Nós vamos sair a após o almoço.

- Ótimo. Forma de pagamento? – Seca outra vez.

- Cartão de crédito. – Bell respondeu por mim, olhando desafiadora a recepcionista.

Isso estava começando a ficar divertido.

A recepcionista deu uma risadinha e voltou a digitar no computador.

Bell tentou dar um passo a frente, mas eu a impedi circulando meus dois braços em sua cintura. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha pra ver se ela relaxava.

Não funcionou.

- Alguma piada? – Bell disse de modo ácido.

- Não, senhora. – A ruiva disse, sem nem mesmo encará-la.

- Anda, eu adoraria rir também.

Ela deu um suspiro e encarou a Bell, com um sorriso no rosto.

- O cartão é seu? Porque se for, acho que a beleza dele não vale tudo isso.

- Hey! – Reclamei. Agora até _eu_ me senti ofendido.

Bell fez uma carinha de nojo pra recepcionista e riu.

- É com esse tipo de homem que você sai? – Ela perguntou de forma provocadora e resolvi intervir pra ver se a minha baixinha se acalmava um pouco.

- Você realmente acha que eu deixaria minha namorada pagar pela noite que eu quero nos proporcionar?

Bell deu um sorrisinho, aprovando minha resposta, acho.

A recepcionista revirou os olhos e murmurou um 'que seja' bem baixinho.

- As chaves do chalé. – Ela disse com o sorriso mais falso que eu já vi e voltou os olhos pra tela do computador.

- Muito obrigada. – Bell disse e saiu me arrastando pela mão.

Ela entrou na casa pequena, obviamente emputecida. Depois que nossas malas foram entregues ela arrancou o casaco e cruzou os braços, me olhando feio.

- O que? – Perguntei inocente enquanto mexia no controle do aquecedor, deixando o quarto bem quentinho.

- Sério mesmo que você tava de conversinha com aquela recepcionista antes de eu chegar?

- Que? Claro que não! Eu estava sendo educado. – Me defendi.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você é educado até demais. – Ela resmungou me dando as costas e indo explorar o chalé.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Murmurei a seguindo.

- Ah não! Eu não vi você todo inclinadinho pra cima dela conversando, e a mãozinha dela no seu braço então foi super profissional – Ela resmungou beliscando um chocolate que estava de brinde em cima do frigobar.

- Baby, você sabe que eu sou inocente. Nem vem, que você sabe disso... Então me lembre novamente porque estamos tendo essa discussão. – Implorei a olhando com meu melhor olhar pedinte – Você sabe que eu amo você_. Só você_.

Vi sua postura se abalar e sorri internamente com isso. Pelo menos ela acreditava em mim.

Ela andou firmemente até mim e segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos.

- Olha aqui, se eu ver você dando mole pra outra mulher eu vou ficar muito brava, EdCat. – Ela declarou ameaçadoramente e então me beijou com força.

Peguei sua cintura e a empurrei pra trás, até chegarmos à bancada da cozinha. Sentei-a ali e me acomodei entre suas pernas.

- Bell, é só você. – Disse uma última vez antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Suas mãos se prenderam no meu cabelo com força e pude senti-la sorrir contra meus lábios.

.

Na noite seguinte estávamos todos reunidos na enorme sala da mansão dos Hale. Alice e Rosalie tinham decorado a sala toda em verde, vermelho e dourado. Tinha ficado ótimo, mas ainda me dava dor de cabeça se eu olhasse fixamente.

Não que eu fosse dizer isso pras duas. Elas podiam ser bem agressivas às vezes...

- Edward, agora é sua vez de dar os presentes! – Alice ordenou depois que Kate terminou de entregar os dela.

Ela e o Garret, agora seu noivo, tinham chegado hoje de manhã.

Eu sorri nervoso guardando o kit de fantasia sexual de médico que a louca tinha me dado. Ela tinha presenteado a todos nós com fantasias sexuais referentes as nossas carreiras.

- Pra comemorar que todos vocês já estão todos adultos e crescidinhos, eu vou dar brinquedinhos de gente grande! – Ela anunciou antes de entregar os supostos _brinquedos_.

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo e me acalmando mentalmente, enquanto pegava os presentes de debaixo da árvore verde e dourada. A maior caixa era do Emm.

- Pega aí, Emm. – Brinquei, jogando a caixa pra ele.

Ele pegou no ar e abriu ansioso, espalhando pedaços de papel de presente por todo o carpete. Seus olhos brilharam igual aos de uma criança quando ele viu as novas luvas de boxe.

- Foda! – Gritou vestindo uma e me dando um soco de leve no braço.

- Ótimo jeito de agradecer, babaca. – Murmurei alisando meu braço.

Ele riu.

- Valeu, mano.

Revirei os olhos pra ele e peguei uma caixa embrulhada em papel rosa brilhante a entregando a Alice. Ela abriu ansiosa, mas tomando cuidado com o papel e sorriu animada quando achou uma caixa de sapatos.

Eu sabia que ela ia adorar. Não que eu tenha escolhido de verdade, foi a Bell que me ajudou.

- Ah meu Deus! Um Valentinno! Eu estava querendo essas sapatilhas desde sempre! Como você as conseguiu? Estavam esgotadas em tipo, todos os lugares do universo! – Ela gritou e então se jogou sobre mim, tagarelando ainda mais rápido – Ah, não importa! Você é o melhor irmão do mundo! Esqueça o que eu te disse ontem sobre a fantasia! Eu vou fazer acontecer, irmãozinho! Você é demais!

Todos nós estávamos gargalhando enquanto ela puxava o ar com força e sorria ainda mais.

- Não há de que, Alice. – Baguncei seu cabelo e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, animada.

E assim foi, um a um, entreguei todos os presentes, deixando o da Bell por último.

- Edward, você não esqueceu o presente da Bella não é? – Esme perguntou, olhando curiosa pra árvore vazia.

- Eu jamais esqueceria, mãe. – Lancei um olhar divertido pra ela.

- Então, estou esperando pra ver o quanto eu vou ter que brigar com você, Ed. – Bell brincou, se referindo a sua mania de recusar meus presentes.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Acho que dessa vez você não vai brigar, amor.

- Então eu não tenho presente? – Ela fez bico e eu ri meio nervoso.

Sentei-me na mesinha de centro, em frente a poltrona em que ela estava e sorri.

Cocei a nuca, repassando em minha cabeça o discurso que eu tinha feito pra aquele momento, mas a droga tinha desaparecido do meu cérebro.

_Merda_.

- Er... Eu tinha um discurso pra esse momento, mas ele meio que fugiu. – Avisei sem graça – Então eu vou tentar ser o mais eloqüente possível.

- Você sempre é eloqüente, meu bem. – Ela sorriu se inclinando e beijando minha bochecha.

- Certo... – Respirei fundo – Bom, eu já estava querendo te dar isso há algum tempo, mas eu achei melhor esperar um pouco, sabe... Para as pessoas não acharem que eu era louco, nem nada do tipo.

- Estou ficando curiosa, EdCat... – Ela brincou se apertando dentro de seu casaco de pele.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e tentei parecer seguro e firme enquanto dizia o único discurso que eu sempre soube.

- Bell... Eu não tive muitas dúvidas pra descobrir o que te daria... Eu tenho que admitir que só estava esperando uma boa oportunidade. – Dei um apertãozinho de leve em seus dedos e ela sorriu – Antes de te entregar eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito, Bell. E nunca, nunca mesmo, vou te magoar. Quando nós entramos nesse relacionamento eu já sabia que seria pra sempre.

Peguei com a minha mão livre a pequena caixinha de veludo no bolso da calça social preta e sorri ansioso. Pude sentir os dedos dela começarem a soar e estremeci diante da idéia dela dizer 'não'.

- Então, acho que está na hora de oficializarmos isso. – Sai da mesa, caindo com um joelho no chão, bem aos seus pés. Abri a caixinha revelando o antigo anel de ouro e diamantes e o ergui pra que ela pudesse observá-lo – Isabella Marie Swan, eu prometo te amar e estar ao seu lado enquanto vivermos. Você me daria à honra de ser a senhora Isabella Marie Cullen?

Ela estremeceu quando eu disse o nome e lentamente uma lágrima escorreu por suas bochechas rosadas.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, ansioso diante do seu silencio.

Ela cobriu os lábios com uma mão e outra lágrima caiu.

Merda. Minha mão começou a tremer, mas eu tentei mantê-la firme pra que o anel não tremesse.

- Bell... É agora que você responde. – Sussurrei pra ela, temeroso.

Vi através de seus dedos os cantos de seus lábios se virarem pra cima num sorriso e então ela se jogou sobre mim, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos no chão.

- Oh droga, Edward. Sim! – Ela berrou no meu ouvido, beijando cada pedaço de pele que achou até meus lábios.

Ouvi paralelamente o coro de risadas e congratulações dos meus amigos, mas só consegui me concentrar na boca pequena e quente que se movia contra a minha.

- Eu juro que vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz de todo esse universo, Bell. – Disse assim que nossas bocas se soltaram.

- Você já me faz, bobinho! – Ela me abraçou apertado.

Eu sorri e me ergui, a puxando junto comigo. Segurei sua mão tremula e deslizei o anel por seu dedo anelar.

- Perfeito. – Declarei, beijando as costas de sua mão e então o anel.

Ela se jogou de novo sobre mim, rindo.

- Eu vou me casar.

- Sim, você vai. – Respondi rindo da animação dela.

- Bellinha, você ainda tem chances de fugir. – Emmett brincou.

- Agüentar o EdCat o tempo todo não é fácil não, hein! – Jazzie entrou na brincadeira.

Eu me sentei na poltrona e a puxei pro meu colo.

- Tenho certeza que não vou me arrepender. – Ela declarou se aconchegando a mim.

- Mulher decidida... – Alice provocou.

- As mulheres da minha família sempre são, Allie – Rose murmurou convicta, nos fazendo rir.

.

.

**N/A:** Aaaaah , gente agora eu vou chorar! Kkk

Eu ainda nem acredito que terminei essa história! Essa foi a fic que eu mais tive comprometimento e mais me concentrei, e isso foi graças ao apoio que você me deram. Então muito _obrigada_ pessoas.

Aaah , eu nem sei o que dizer. Sério mesmo! Acabou , mano! O ano acabou. A fic acabou! Tá tudo acabando! Mas com certeza coisas melhores viram, então não se deprimam, ok?

Agora, de verdade, obrigada por todas as reviews me incentivando a continuar, me elogiando e mandando criticas. Vocês foram incríveis esse tempo todo, obrigada por não me abandorarem.

E Mylla sua bobona chorosa que me faz chorar também! Como eu sempre digo, se você morasse no Rio, ou eu morasse aí em Brasilia seriamos as melhroes amigas, garota! Mas já que a distância nos atrapalha, somos as Best virtuais, rs. Mas um dia a gente vai se encontrar, mozão! E eu vou contar pros seus filhotes todas as besteiras que você já fez e pensou, kkk.

Obrigada por ter me dado a honra de estar presente na sua vida em todo esse tempo. Porque a nossa amizade não se limitou apenas a assuntos do fanfic. Meu Deus! Você até me mandou uma mensagem avisando que tava entrando em trabalho de parto! Que liiiindo! Eu te amo, sua chata! E um dia quando a gente se ver eu vou te sufocar um pouquinho, só pra provar!

Gente, muito obrigada de novo por estarem comigo e com a Mylla esse tempão todo! Essa fic foi publicada no inicio do ano e me deu muito orgulho, em menos de um ano ela já tá terminada e eu nem acredito!

Nos vemos na minha próxima história louca, povo!

Bjs!

.

.

**N/B:** Hey pessoas lindas, isso é triste, mas é chegado o fim.

BVCG foi uma parte realmente importante da minha vida, não apenas pq eu betei e contribuí ativamente para a história, mas pq foi através dela q a minha amizade com a Raffa cresceu e se fortaleceu ainda mais.

Não há nada q me deixe mais feliz do q ver q essa história deu certo. Q o fruto de uma simples idéia q tomou forma numa conversa de MSN cresceu e conquistou tantas pessoas. Isso é apenas a prova de q não precisa elaborar uma história complicada para agradar as pessoas, basta apenas escrever com o coração. Parabéns Raffa, vc me enche de orgulho desde o começo dessa fic e não iria ser diferente agora no final.

Quero agradecer a cada leitora que mandou a sua review, nos proporcionando momentos de alegria ao ler cada opinião. Sério, são vcs q fazem a fic acontecer e continuar seguindo, vcs q dão o combustível para q a autora continue escrevendo.

Obrigado a cada um de vcs e principalmente a Raffa por me permitir fazer parte dessa história. Vcs são o motivo para q eu arrume tempo e continue no mundo das fics, seja escrevendo ou colaborando com a minha Best carioca.

Mas chega de tanto blá blá blá, já chorei demais. Esse pov do Edward foi o final perfeito. E eu espero muitas reviews, certo? Vamos fechar com chave de ouro!

Até a próxima galera!

Beijos carinhosos e abraços sufocantes. xD

_Mylla Lino (ou Lady Sanctorum, vc escolhe! xD)_

.

.

As reviews de quem não tem conta! *-*

**:** Sim, é o fim! Nem eu acredito que acabou, garota! Eu já chorei então pode chorar também , rs. Quero review dizendo o que achou , hein! Espero que tenha gostado. Bjs!

**Bianca:** Ain amor! Brigada pela admiração e por ter acompanhado a fic! Eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado desse epilogo tanto quanto eu gostei, viu? Bjs e vamos chorar juntas porque acaboooou! Haha.

**twibelo ou Gibeluh:** Aaah , que bom que você gostou do cap e da lemon, né! Você ganhou! O epilogo foi mesmo do Ed ;D' Postei, então tomara que tenha gostado do epilogo. Bjs!

**Karol Rodrigues:** Aaah , meu amor! Mas você não precisa dizer adeus pra nós duas! Eu aidna terei idéias loucas pra postar, pelo menos eu espero, né! Mas BVCG acabou e eu fiquei muito orgulhosa dessa fic ;D' Pode chorar agora, haha. Eu já chorei mesmo , rs. Espero que tenha curtido o epilogo. Bjs!

**Mia Cullen:** Desculpa baby, mas de 40 pessoas menos de 10 queriam o pov da Bella... Então foi o Ed mesmo , rs. Aah , serio ? não foi respondida? Briga com a Mylla! Kkk. O cap passado quem respondeu foi ela! Mas espero que tenha gostado do epilogo assim com gostou da fic. Bjs!

**Carla Hale:** Aaah que bom que você gostou amr! De verdade! Acho que 2ª fase não rola. Porque o que eu tinha pra contar já foi... a história foi a Bella se mudando da fazenda pra cidade, e pronto. Não tem mais o que contar =/ Mas eu espero que tenha gostado do epilogo, ok ? Bjs!

**BelaIzabela:** Por mim você pode comentar quantas vezes quiser, kkk. Nem ligo, tá? Ah , serio que amou ? Que bom! Acabou, mas pelo menos foi um final feliz =D' Espero que tenha gostado, hein! Bjs

**CButter:** Sim, ainda não há Ed's a venda no mercado, mas a gente sempre pode ter esperanças , né ? Ta postado o epilogo com o Pov do Ed, obvio. Espero qu tenha curtido. Bjs!

**Dudacardinot:** Cara, não rola ter segunda fase. Porque a história em si, já foi contada. Não tem o que contar mais, entende? Mas eu não vou sumir, juro! Espero que tenha gostado, viu? Bjs!

**Jessy End. Dias:** Ah, obrigada, baby! O epilogo tai em cima, espero que tenha gostado! Bjs baby!

**Sam:** Pelo menos você leu a fic, lembra? Mesmo que tenha pegado a historia no final. Oooh , docinho! Não faz assim... Um dia você pode fugir pro Brasil e se divertir com a gnete , kkk. 'HUSAHUSHAUHSUAHSA Meu Deus! Foi tão intenso assim? Minha fic te deixou alta? Será que tem um tiquinho de maconha na história e eu não percebi? Kkk.  
AH , Obrigad apor tantos elogios, sua bobona! Saudades de ti! E que bom que você achou a fic tudo isso , rs. Você não foi substituída , sua boba! Você sempre será uma das minhas betas *-* Só que você é a sumida! Se não me engano na fic toda teve só um pov dele. Esse é o segundo, e o final *-* Acabooooou a fic , haha. 'HUSHAUHSUA Eu amo seus testamentos, me fazem rir, rs. E realmente , essa fic foi a mais louca que eu já fiz! E amei cada momento disso ! Btw eu não sei quando sai... eu tava relendo desde o inicio esses dias, e cara. Tem coisa pra caramba escrita, haha. Nem acredito que fui eu que escrevi aquiiiiiiilo tudo, rs. E suas reviews não são chatas, sua boba! Bjs e ate a próxima!

**L:** Que bom que gostou , amor! Eu também amo essas duas, na verdade amo todos os personagens *-* O epilogo já ta postado e o Ed ganhou, gata. Sorry, e nem ia rolar fazer dos dois, porque a diferença na votação foi beeem grandinha. Mas enfim, ate a próxima review baby. Bjs

**Alanna:** Aaah sua boba! Acabou sim , mas um dia eu posto outra fic! Eu gosto de escrever, você sabe! WOW! Eu sou a Melhor autora pra você? Garota, você tm que ler mais! Hahaha. Tem tanta gente melhor do que eu por ai! Meu Deus! E como o EdCat ganhou o cap já ta postado. Bjs e vê se não some do msn , hein! =D'

**Luiza:** Tudo tem que aacabar um dia, baby. Sorry. O poc do Ed ganhou em desparada, rs. Mas o epilogo tai, espero que tenha gostado. Bjs.

**Nathalia:** Iiih, a gente demoro por falta de criatividade minha, eu queria que saísse tão eprfeito que não consegui pensar , rs. E depois a Mylla teve uns probleminhas e levou um tempo pra betar... Mas enfim! O importante é que o cap ta aqui! E espero q tenha curtido. Bjs!

**Ellie DD:** Aaah , don't cry, baby! Kkk. Tudo que é bom um dia acaba , né ? Pelo menos eu acho. Obrigada por ter gostado tanto da fic! Bjs!

**Luanna:** Tudo bem vc começar a ler a fic tarde! Antes tarde do que nunca , né ? E espero que tenha gostado do epilogo. Bjs!

**Bianca:** O epilogo tai , baby! Desculpa te demorado, ok? Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena! Bjs!

**Vanessa:** Ah, obrigada amr! Que bom que vc acha a fic isso tudo! E ta postado o cap, desculpa a demorinha, ok? Tomara que tenha gostado! Bjs!

**Lli Cullen:** WOW, A fic inteira em um dia! Parabens! Kkkk. Eu também faço essa lucura as vezes, mas só quando a fic é muuuito boa! Obrigad apor considerar a minha boa o suficiente! ;D' Top 10? Serio! QUE LINDO! Hahaha, Me sinto honrado desse jeito, ainda mais com tantos elogios! Desculpa o Jen e o James não estarem por aqui, mas eles são muito passado. E o epilogo era só pra contar o futuro feliz do meu povinho *-* Entao espero que tenha gostado! Bjs!

.

Entao é isso... Acabou! Mas vamos ficar felizes, ok? Porque foi até o fim, cheia de leitores maravilhosos que acompanharam de pertinho.

Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos e até a minha próxima loucura!

Beijos amores!


End file.
